


The Journey

by TommyME



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hate Crimes, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, My First Fanfic, Omega Alec Lightwood, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 178,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyME/pseuds/TommyME
Summary: Chapter 20 Suspenders SMUT!Hello! Please be nice :) I really enjoy reading fan-fiction so I thought i'd try and write one myself, i'm probably doing this wrong but I hope you like it.This is going to be about Alec's Journey from pretty much rock bottom to... well ill let you read ;)Alec is an omega, but there's something more, something he doesn't understand. But whatever it is affects Alec in every aspect of his life, he is special, he just doesn't know it yet. Oh and Alec isn't going to be weak in this.Magnus will be there for Alec at every turn, he can feel that Alec is different, and this draws him to him more than he has ever been drawn to anyone in his life.Please let me know what you think and if its worth me writing more haha.Thank you!I've always liked the emotional connection that results in alpha/omega relationships and how this manifests itself physically, so I'm going to use this.We have reached the smutty stage ;)





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

“If I can get my memories back then maybe I can remember where the mortal cup is, or at least remember something about where it’s hidden” Clary spoke with an increasingly desperate tone in her voice.   
Clary was trying to convince Alec to agree to help her, and the normally logical, calm and smart Alec was too distracted to comprehend what she was saying. Right now all he could see, and smell, was her and Jace.

Normally an Omega like Alec couldn’t smell the scent of another Omega, but Alec was special, he was a 1 in a million Omega that was known as an ultra-Omega. Although he didn’t accept or know exactly what he was, he knew that he was different and it was just another thing Alec hated about himself. Luckily whatever it was wasn’t something that most people noticed, in fact only the strongest and most powerful Alpha’s could sense it, but it did affect Alec greatly. 

All of his emotions were significantly heightened compared to that of a normal Omega, and on top that that the emotional connections he could form with people were also enhanced, to the point that the usual mate bond experienced by all Alphas and Omegas, was so powerful it could be consuming. All of this meant that usually these ultra-Omegas were highly sought after, even treasured, but to Alec this was yet another thing that was wrong with him. 

But Alec wasn’t a typical omega, he was as strong as the strongest Alpha, perhaps stronger. And he had fought for the respect that Alpha’s naturally had, and this gave him the stability to keep going and not be put down by a system designed to oppress omegas. 

However now, Clary’s sent glands were in overdrive since encountering Jace, and in response Jace’s Alpha scent was also hyper stimulated, and this mixture of scents was enough to overpower Alec’s delicate emotional balance.

In fact, Alec had just about enough of Clary and Jace today, so cutting Clary of mid sentence, Alec stormed out of the control room, went straight to his room and slammed the door shut.

Feeling his heart beating hard against his ribs, Alec struggled to keep his breathing under control. Fighting to take a deep breath through his nose and out his mouth, Alec could feel his palms burning as he clenched his fists whilst pacing around the room, pushing his fingers deeper into his hands.  
Scrunching his eyes tightly shut as his face dropped slowly into his hands, Alec hated himself for being like this, for getting so emotional, and well for being....

"Damn it!" Alec shouted as he kicked his side table into the wall, creating another hole behind it, and hurting himself in the process. 

He didn't fully understand why he was so emotional, he didn't understand his feelings much at all, but he knew what helped...

Glancing down to the freshly disturbed carpet, near where his side table used to be, he could see the light of his lamp glistening off a shiny object. He desperately wanted it, but at the same time regretted that fact more than anything. It was a long sharp razor blade.

Fixing his vision on the blade, Alec could feel the world around him disappearing, the edges fraying with blackness, and his heartbeat began to slow as the world quietened. His breathing deepened and slowed as he was transfixed. 

Acting on instinct Alec picked up the blade, and sat down on the end of his bed, not really remembering how he got there.   
Peering down at the blade as it sat on his hand, Alec seemed to lose time again, his vision began to blur as black filled the edges of his sight, he was only shaken into reality again as his hand suddenly felt wet.  
Taking another breath through his now blocked nose, Alec didn't realise he was crying until that point. Leaning his head back, he blinked and blinked, trying to make himself stop as his breathing quickened again. 

"No No NO!" Alec shouted, "Not again damn it!". He was crying, why the hell am I crying Alec thought to himself? 

Wiping his face with his sleeve, Alec rolled up his shirt and peered down to his forearm. Quickly de-activating his glamour rune, the extent of what Alec had put himself through was revealed.

An extensive array of aged and fresh cuts, bruises and even a burn or two scared the entirety of his arm. He could remember each cut, remember how he felt each time, and he could feel the pain in every cell of his body even now. 

Without thinking Alec brought the blade parallel to his damaged self, his hand was shaking as an unquenchable need overtook him and he quickly brought the blade down and slashed himself. As the blade slashed across his arm a groan escaped from Alec’s mouth, but whilst it was enough to break the skin and make Alec wince, at the same time it wasn't, and could never be, enough. 

Alec just wanted it all to stop, the constant feeling of being disgusting, being useless, and of being a disappointment to all those who supposedly cared about him.   
Being an ultra-Omega meant all his emotions, including negative ones, were enhanced, which just made the hatred for himself more intense.   
He wanted to stop feeling, he wanted the pain of the cut to stop the continuous ache of emptiness and pain in his stomach, but the cut didn’t stop it, it never did. He was about to cut himself again when there was a knock on the door. 

"Alec? Are you in there?"

Jace knocked on the door again, "Alec?"

Feeling a sudden heat of embarrassment and something that he couldn’t admit to himself, shame, Alec quickly stuffed the blade under his pillow, wiped off the blood with his tissue, reactivated his glamour rune and made sure his eyes were dry before speaking.

"Errrrmmm yer, yer I am, what do you want?" Alec tried desperately not to stutter.

"I just wanted to make sure you're ok" Jace began to answer before Alec interrupted,

"I'm fine Jace, but I want to be alone" Alec said sternly, knowing deep inside that was the last thing he really wanted. 

"Stop lying to me Alec, I'm your parabati, I can feel how much you're..."

"Stop!" Alec shouted, "just leave me alone!"

Jace was having none of it and sighed a mixture of anger and sadness, "look I want to help you, and I feel stupid talking to a door, so either you let me in or I'll break it down."

Alec thought for a second and knowing damn well Jace would, he got up and opened the door to face his friend.

When Alec opened his door, Jace for a second wished he hadn't when the nearly overpowering sent of a Omega in distress and pain knocked him back, in this case literally.  
Desperately trying to hold back his coughing so not to alarm Alec, as he knew he was sensitive about his nature to say the least, Jace had to turn his head, scrunch his eyes shut and bite his tongue.

Seeing Jace turn in disgust at the sight of him made Alec's stomach churn, and a deep cold fill his whole body as his eyes lead his head and fell with shame. "God even my patabati can’t even stand to look at me" he thought to himself, as the all too familiar feeling of isolation and regret returned.

Breathing in deeply, “What do you want Jace?" Alec tried to sound determined, but inside he was hurting, hating that Jace couldn't even stand to look at him.

Jace quickly took another deep breath, still not facing Alec as he was fighting his Alpha instincts to protect a Omega in distress. The instinctual evolutionary need to hug him and make him feel safe was hard to resist.   
But finally gaining back control, he turned and faced Alec.

"Look, what's going on with you Alec?" Jace asked sternly as he pushed past Alec and sat on his bed, noticing the broken side table.

"Ever since Clary turned up you have been really uptight, angry and frankly a dick head, especially to Clary" A mixture of anger, questioning and a touch of sadness filled Jace's voice.   
"Why?"

A flood of scenarios filled Alec's head, for a split second he wanted to tell Jace everything, how much he hated himself for being an Omega, how alone he felt every day, even in a crowded room with his "friends and family", and how much he wished that Jace or someone could somehow care for him....

But he quickly shook those thoughts away, and he spoke with a fake confidence:  
"I don't know what you're talking about, I just don't trust this girl and I don't know why you seem to trust her?" The anger slowly building, Alec had started so he might as well finish.  
"You seem ready to charge off into battle, risking mine and Isabelle's life (silently thinking Jace must at least care about Isabelle), and I just don't know why?"

Jace was trying desperately not to react to Alec's new sent, a mixture of anger and what he thought was as sadness or something deeper, but he didn’t understand it.  
"Look Clary's life has been turned upside down and she needs someone, and we have to try and help her".

Alec knew the real reason Jace wanted to help Clary, she was a Omega and he was a Alpha, and she'd been flirting and smelling like someone possessed ever since she'd seen Jace, and that for some reason angered him even more. 

"Why do we have to? She is valentines daughter for god sake, she could have been sent here to destroy us, I do not trust her" Alec continued to regain his composure and frustration.

Getting increasingly angry himself, Jace responded "ok fine look, I don't care if you don't trust her, I am helping her and that's that, now the question is, will you help me?"

Alec blinked first and turned away immediately, all the anger evaporated from him and was replaced with a strange empty feeling, and Jace noticed this as well as Alec began to smell differently.

Deciding he was beyond caring at this point, Alec gave in. 

"What's our next move?"

"Well we think we've found a way to get Clary's memories back" Jace was hesitant to tell Alec the next bit, "but we need a warlock to summon a greater demon" 

Alec's eyes opened, stunned Jace would even consider the idea, "A warlock!? Are you kidding me? Why not just jump off a cliff now and get it over with!?" Alec's distress was back with a vengeance. 

"Enough Alec!" Jace was frustrated and he'd had enough, "we are doing this, will you help me?"

The fact that Jace asked Alec, instead of using his Alpha influences to order him, showed how strong Alec really was for an omega. 

Alec thought for what felt like an eternity before sighing and responding, "what's this warlocks name?"

"Magnus Bane" Jace simply said.

For a split second Alec's heart jumped and his eyes opened wide, he'd heard of Magnus Bane, every Omega in New York had, he was the fabled most powerful Alpha in the country, maybe even the world. 

Not wanting Jace to know he'd heard of him, Alec tried to keep his face neutral.

“Ok” Alec said emotionless.   
"Fine, let's get going then" Alec said as he stood up and walked out of his room, Jace closely behind him.


	2. The History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took on a mind of its own! I wanted to give some history to both Alec and Magnus, and how they seem destined to find each other. 
> 
> I wanted to show how both Alec and Magnus were special, and how close Izzy and Alec are, I hope you enjoy!  
> And sorry it's so long!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to every single person who has read my story so far, it means so much!  
> And a special thanks to those who commented, I cant tell you how happy they've made me.
> 
> This chapter evolved on its own and got a bit bit (sorry), and I hope you like the flashback and the history of Alec and Magnus :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and if you can spare a minute, id love a comment just to see how you found it!

"Listen up" Alec began in a surprisingly authoritative and confident tone as everyone gathered round the central console, because in reality all he wanted to do was to be alone and not about to venture out for Clary, especially as it was to see an alpha like m.....

"We are about to engage in a potentially explosive situation. The number of hostiles is unknown, but we know that they want Clary, so they'll come" Alec continued.

Just as he was about to continue he felt a familiar presence enter the room, his nostrils flared at a new but familiar scent, and the immediate sense of he got of safety and home made the corner of his mouth twitch, some might say into a small smile. 

Quickly knocking the twitch of his mouth Alec span round, he scanned the entire room but he was a little confused as he couldn't actually see her yet...., "I could have sworn" Alec thought to himself, he was about to continue when a familiar form did enter the central chamber at last, making Alec lift his head up suddenly.

"nice of you to join us Izzy" he said as he folded his arms and squinted ever so slightly at her.

"Don't give me the infamous folded arms and squint look Alec! I was busy clearing up YOUR mess and getting my weapons" Izzy responded in an equally confident tone and folded her arms as well. 

Isabelle lightwood was not only a strong and confident Beta, but she was also the one person in this world that Alec felt he could potentially talk to, just open up to and....  
Crunching his eyes shut and Trying to shake that thought out of his head, Alec's mind drifted to the time when he first realised Izzy was really with him, but it was also the point when he realised something was wrong with him....

****Flashback****

It was nearly 5 years ago and the delicate silence of the institute was shattered by loud footsteps, and the even louder fury of Maryse Lightwood, mother to Alec and Izzy. 

"I cannot believe you even SPOKE to that thing, much less invite it into the institute!?!" Maryse was fuming with anger, she could see nothing but red and every bone in her body was rattling with anger.

"Maryse keep your voice down or the rune class children will hear you!" Robert began, "The downworld is not going away and we need the Shadowhunter children to be as prepared as possible for this world". Robert wanted to sound confident and demanding, but he was struggling to keep up with a striding Maryse so his voice was patchy.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Maryse turned and faced down her omega husband, her shadow alone was enough to make Robert wince, to say nothing of her death stare.

"How dare you! So you're saying that me and the rest of the instructors aren't doing a good enough job for your liking?!" Maryse had lost it and she wasn't going to stop now, despite seeing her omega bow his head and show his neck, a clear attempt to submit. 

"The next time you bring it upon yourself to question the education of our children, bring your concerns straight to me, don't ever go behind my back again! Understood?" 

Robert simply nodded his head, not being able to find anymore words.

"Because of you, we now have not only a downworlder THING in my institute, but the damn leader of them in this city!" Robert couldn't tell what emotion was stronger with his alpha, anger or disgust, but her scent was enough to make Robert cower.  
Maryse had had enough of this and decided it was time to confront this warlock in her office.

However before she was able to enter the room, she felt what could only be described as a wave of repulsion that perforated her nostrils and wrapped around her skull, but it was so strong it manifested as a physical force that pushed her back a couple of strides.  
Normally when an Alpha encountered another Alpha there was some tension, some primal growling that nobody could help and their stench was distracting. But this was something different, something much more powerful that even Maryse found hard to comprehend.  
She felt like she was being attacked, every sense hyper stimulated, it was consuming. 

She was still on the other side of the institute, how can she sense him already?

Without saying another word to Robert, who was unable to form any thoughts or words , maryse took several deep breaths, sorted out her slightly disheveled appearance, and walked through the institute and into her office, but couldn't help staggering into the room due to the intense Alpha stench. 

Putting on the fakest of smiles that wouldn't have fooled a first year warlock, Maryse extended her hand in front on her and took a deep breath filled with enemy Alpha, and attempted to swallow her pride. 

Her hand was almost immediately snapped up by another. It was covered in beautiful rings and bracelets, it was soft, but also battle hardened, and it belonged to Magnus Bane.

"Maryse, how nice of you to invite me into the New York institute" Magnus began in his annoyingly soft voice (from Maryse's point of view) and slight smirk on his face, his amazing face.  
There was a power struggle between them going on, and this manifested itself in the handshake.  
Maryse knew what Magnus was doing, and she wasn't about to give in.  
But it was no good, Magnus was nothing like Maryse had ever experienced, she tried to maintain her firm grip and stare him down, but had no choice but to let go and turn her face away from him, something completely alien to her. 

Just then she caught a glimpse of Robert, she couldn't even smell him because of the other alphas interference, but she knew exactly what was going on with him. He couldn't even stand in the alphas presence, to say nothing of what he must smell like. This only infuriated Maryse more and she was able to lift her head and form a vaguely coherent sentence.

"Let's cut the crap Magnus, I don't want you here, but since I seem to have been overruled".... turning her head to give another scowl at Robert, "we might as well get this over with"  
"But understand this" Maryse continued, "you are not to interact with any of our pupils, you speak and then you leave, understood?" Maryse was practically crying with the shear amount of effort it took not to bow her head again. Her senses were being continually assaulted by the other Alpha, who didn't even seem to be trying to intimidate her.

"I look forward to taking to your pupils Robert" Magnus said in his calm soft voice again, completely ignoring the infuriated Maryse, "lead the way" magus said.

Not being able to do anything but let out a loud huff, Maryse stormed out of the room and walked towards rune class, with Robert and Magnus following behind her.

Across the institute in advanced rune class, Alec lightwood was trying desperately to stay awake. It was hard enough that his little sister was the "gifted one" and had been pushed up to his class, but he had no interest in thinking about Alpha, beta and omega runes. He hadn't even presented yet so he didn't really see why he had to be there. 

Seeing her big brother drifting off, Izzy reached for a text book and ripped out a page, "the deflect rune" was the chapters title, she crunched it up and threw it at her bothers head.  
The impact was enough to make Alec's head spring up quickly enough to almost give him whiplash, he turned round and gave her what could only be described as a death stare.  
Alec's eyes squinted just enough and his expression filled face was just the right mixture of shock and anger, enough to make Izzy burst into laughter.

Just as the teacher was about to yell at Alec and Isabelle, Maryse stormed into class. 

The sound of the door slamming and Maryse charging in was enough to make everyone's heads jump up, backs straighten and a fear travel across the room, affecting alphas, betas and omegas alike.  
Everyone reacted that is, except Alec.

Something else was happening to him. The first thing to be affected was his hearing, it dampened as if he was wearing high-end headphones to such an extent he could only hear his deepening breathing, in and out through his nose. There was something in the air, something that was wrapping round his brain and soul, something that petrified Alec like a warm blanket.

Alec didn't understand what was going on and it was starting to scare him, his vision soon began to blur, the periphery was filled with black and was spreading, he tried to focus on Izzy but it wasn't helping. 

Sweat began to fall down his brow and his whole body began to shake, his heartbeat quickening by the second. He wanted to hide what was happening to him, he was terrified, but Izzy noticed Alec's hands were shaking on the table. 

"Alec?! Are you ok?" Isabelle whispered, desperate to not get their mothers attention. 

Alec couldn't speak, he tried to move his mouth and say something, but he was paralysed in fear. 

Alec's breathing got quicker and quicker, he tried to breath more through his nose to calm himself, but that only made things worse. With each breath in he was attacked more and more by the unknown scent, it was causing him to lose control of his body.  
A tingling sensation spread straight from his heart right through his body like a spark of flame through a hay bale. He was getting more and more light headed and he was panicking a lot.

Hot... hot.... he was feeling so hot!?! Why?!  
Alec glanced round the room as best he could, he could see one student making shapes with her breath in the frosty air it was so cold, Alec didn't understand.

Izzy was about to walk over to Alec and was lifting herself up from her chair when Robert walked in, closely followed by Magnus.  
Isabelle was pushed back into her chair by his scent, she had recently presented as a beta so was not used to reacting so strongly to an alpha scent, in fact every pupil reacted in some way to Magnus entering the room. But nobody was even close to reacting as much as Alec, who was dangerously close to hyperventilating. 

"Class, I would like to introduce you to Ma..." Robert began to speak but was quickly interrupted by Maryse.  
"To a guest! He has come a long way to talk to you about potions and the powerful runes we use to help us make them" Maryse would not let it be common knowledge that a warlock had been allowed near the institute, much less with the children!  
"You will address him as....sir" she said through gritted teeth.

Magnus stood front and centre with his back straight, an aura of powerful confidence and Alpha emanated from him, affecting everyone. He scanned the room, passing over and noting the faces of the young Shadowhunters, looking past several students including Isabelle, not really taking much notice of them, that was until he saw him. 

His eyes immediately locked onto Alec, blocking out everything else in the room, and not fully understanding the feelings that were stirring deep in his stomach. He had never seen anyone like him. It went far beyond any physical desire... it felt so much deeper than that, like he was infecting every part of him.

In fact he was struck by his immediate and primal reaction to him, "who is that!?" He thought to himself suddenly, squinting and not even blinking as he stared at this boy, no he was a man, he never wanted to know anything more in his existence than he does right now, who was this?

Magnus could smell Alec, or rather he could smell the promise of something, something beyond what Magnus could comprehend, but at the same time he was aware of his lack of scent. "He hasn't present yet?" Magnus thought to himself, "what is happening, he shouldn't be reacting to him at all!"  
The usually confident and calm ultra alpha's attention was snapped away from Alec when he felt his hand moving. He peered down and he saw it was shaking?  
In fact not only was his hand shaking, he could feel his legs begin to give way, his breathing quickening and he felt a wave of something he'd never felt before in his 400 year existence.

The boy wasn't even looking at him for god sake!  
A low heat began to rise in Magnus from his stomach, he could feel his alphas scent glands going crazy, all the while trying desperately not to show what was happening. 

Magnus tried to take a step forward, to get closer to whatever/whoever this was, but as soon as he did he realised he'd make a terrible mistake. 

Magnus's trance like state, along with Maryse's never ending anger, was shattered, along with everything Alec knew in his life, with the sound of Alec yelping out and falling backwards off his chair, crashing to the floor. The chair legs split with the force of his fall, and his head hit the floor with a force strong enough to knock him out, and make Isabelle's stomach turn with sickness.

"Huh!? Alec!?" Isabelle had never moved so quickly in her life, she was almost instantaneously by his side, running her hands over his forehead and neck, checking to see if he was still breathing or if he was bleeding.

While this was happening, all Magnus could hear was the devastating sound of Alec falling off that chair, it was on a continuous repeat, each time hurting Magnus a little more. He couldn't only hear it, he could see it rerunning over and over. 

His mouth wouldn't close, each breath was getting deeper and deeper as tears began to form in his eyes.

Magnus was again broken out of his trance, this time my Maryse, who after staring at Alec and folding her arms whilst huffing a few times, decided to barge past Magnus and walk over to Alec.

Standing over Alec she tutted, looked up to the ceiling briefly and re-folded her arms.  
"Don't bother Isabelle, it's his own fault for rocking on his chair, stupid boy." Maryse's voice was cold and empty, and Isabelle didn't know what to be more shocked by, that or Alec's accident.

"Mum, he's hurt!!! Get some help" Isabelle shouted, deciding that Alec needed her more than he needed her to be angry with their mothers. She could see the sweat dripping of Alec's head and she felt his brow.  
"Oh my god he's burning up, why is he burning up mum, I don't understand?!" Isabelle was getting more and more distressed.

Hearing that Alec was hurt was like a lightning bolt to Magnus, finally shaking him out of his trance, "oh my god" Magnus said, louder then he'd intended.  
Magnus was by Alec's side kneeling next to him quicker than Maryse had ever seen a warlock move. 

"Oh for goodness sake he doesn't need all this attention!" Maryse exclaimed increasingly angered by Alec's actions and the actions of Magnus and Isabelle.  
She knelt down, grabbed Alec's arms and tried to yank him back onto another chair,  
Almost immediately after Maryse grabbed his arm, Alec let out a very faint pained wince, which was like gas to a fire to Magnus's ultra protective side. 

As he struggled to process the sound, Magnus could feel a level of anger he couldn't remember ever experiencing before, the glamour around his eyes collapsed and he reached over and grabbed Maryse's arm hard. As Isabelle helped Alec back down, Magnus pulled Maryse closer to him so he could talk in her ear,  
"If you ever touch him like that again, I will destroy you and anyone who stands in my way." To add to his anger, Magnus let the blue tint of magic spread from his fingers and his eyes, just enough to make Maryse back off and flinch at the shear intensity of Magnus's anger. 

Letting go of Maryse and turning his attention back to Alec, he knelt down and lifted his hand to ghostly move over his head, never quite touching him. He couldn't take his eyes of Alec, in fact he couldn't think of anything he'd stop looking at Alec for.  
Isabelle had made sure Alec was breathing and that he wasn't bleeding, and she had asked another student to get the institutes doctor to check on him.  
Magnus then noticed a small bit of hair had fallen into Alec's eyes, so he decided to brush it away, but in hind sight, he wished he hadn't.

The second Magnus touched Alec, he felt a burst of electricity, this made centuries of pain, hurt and sorrow flood back into his consciousness, it was so overwhelming that Magnus struggled to stay balanced and he had to place a hand on the ground.  
His breathing became harder, filled with a deep sorrow he had tried so hard to repress and he couldn't help tears falling down his face.  
But whilst this was all happening, something else occurred when Magnus touched Alec. 

He couldn't quite explain what it was, actually he knew what it felt like, but that was impossible.  
He felt a connection to Alec, but it was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before.

It was almost as if he could feel a physical transfer of energy, of being, of everything he was with Alec, almost as if it was the beginnings of a b...

Alec started coughing hard, stutteringly talking breaths in between coughs, he reached a hand up to his head, "ouch", he simply said.

As soon as Alec regained consciousness Magnus pushed himself up and turned away, not wanting to look Alec in the eye, terrified what might happen as he slammed his eyes closed.

"Alec!!" Isabelle screamed, "Alec you're ok!" A massive smile came over her face, quickly replaced with a scowl.  
"You idiot!! What the hell happened?" Isabelle was so worried about him that she was furious.

"Ouch" Alec said again, this time lifting himself up with Isabelle's help to lean against the table.  
"I.. I don't know. Why do I feel hot? Is it hot in here? I can't really breath that well... what's happening Izzy??"

Alec's initial calm was replaced by fear, the fear that he'd felt before falling off his chair, and again his breathing was hard. 

"There was a man.... he came into the room and then I felt.... I don't know what, and I fell off my chair" Alec explained. "But why am I so hot?"

"Alec.... it's freezing in here" Isabelle said worriedly. Some of the other students grabbed some towels and cold water, and they quickly placed them round Alec's face and neck.

It helped a little, but Alec could still feel a heat burning up inside him, and suddenly a fresh wave of pain swept through his stomach and neck.  
Alec screamed, but it wasn't an ordinary one, it came from a primal place deep within him, and it was so dark that everyone flinched when they heard it.  
"oh god it hurts, god everything hurts! I don't understand" tears began to stream down Alec's face, he was desperate for it all to stop as his face contorted in pain and fear. Izzy felt powerless because she couldn't help her big brother, she didn't know what was happening. 

It took an inner strength Magnus didn't know he had to not go rushing to Alec's side when he heard him scream, to take him into the deepest embrace he'd ever imagined giving anyone before, to protect him. 

Magnus could still feel Alec, feel him in every cell of his body, and he was being continuously assaulted by waves of... of omega?? No this was something different..

Instead of rushing to Alec, he turned to Maryse and stalked over towards her.  
"Your son needs you" Magnus forced out calmly, "he needs you now!" 

"Don't tell me what my son needs warlock!" Maryse explained. "You need to leave right now!"

Magnus took a deep breath in, finally regaining some composure he'd lost the second he walked in the room.  
"I'm not going anywhere until you help your son. He is presenting with his second gender" 

"No... no that's not possible". Maryse said shaking her head. "Alpha's don't experience waves of heat when they present, or bouts of sickness" A deeply imbedded vile feeling of hatred began to surface in Maryse, as she realised what was happening, her eyes traveling back and forth with the speed of her thinking. 

"Oh my god... please no... he's a... a... an omega!?" Maryse spat.

The intensity of the hatred and disgust in her voice made Magnus recoil slightly, but he knew that Alec needed him, and for some reason he couldn't explain, that need was the most powerful driving force in his existence.

"Maryse put that backward hatred out of your mind or I'll do it for you" Magnus didn't mean to add that last bit, but he couldn't bear to think of Alec growing up in an environment of pure hatred. "Alec isn't just an omega, he's... he's..." taking a moment, Magnus continued, "he's more than that, so so much more, I've never felt anything so powerful in my life." Magnus said breathing deeply between sentences.

A tear began to fall down Maryse's face, but this was far from a sadness tear, it was dripping with hatred and venom. She turned to look at Alec, and her eyes met his.

Alec lifted his head enough to see his mum, hoping she'd come over and help him, an aura of vulnerability emanated from him, he needed his mum to explain to him what was happening. But what he was met with made him feel sick to his stomach.

He could see so much anger, a disgusting look that pierced deep within him, a wave of realisation hit him, his mum wasn't going to help him, and there was something terribly wrong with him.  
What was he!? Why was it making everyone hate me?

Just as he was about to lose it, he turned to Isabelle. Expecting to see an equal amount of hatred, when he actually saw a depth of love he'd not seen before coming from Isabelle's eyes, he felt a bit better.

Isabelle was there for him, she would always be...

****End flashback****

The mention of the mess in Alec's bedroom and how he'd felt at the time, jolted Alec from his memory.

They had a stare of for another few seconds until they both agreed it was a draw, with a small nod, and they got back to work. 

Turning back to face everyone, Alec had found a new focus and talked through the plan with the team.

Clary, Jace and the mundane would go in the front of the club where m..... should be, and him and Izzy would enter the back to make sure nobody got in or out in case things went south.

"Ok, stay safe everyone, we don't want any injuries or unfortunate deaths" turning to look at the mundane and Clary, "that I can't explain to the clave"  
When Alec looked at Clary he was struck a mixture of the strong sent of a protective alpha and a distressed omega, which just made Alec feel horrible.  
A million questions were swirling round his head, "Why the hell does this happen!? I should be able to control it, and Clary?! Why am I smelling Clary she's like me?"

Izzy could see something was wrong, but without saying anything, she put a hand on Alec's shoulder, which helped him calm down a bit.

"Ok let's move out!" Jace said, noticing and smelling that something was wrong with Alec.

Just as they were making their way out of the institute, Jace grabbed hold of Alec's arm

"Hey Alec, I didn't want to say this in front of the others, but what happened back there?"

Alec's eyes shifted back and forth from Jace to the door, desperately not wanting this conversation.

"What do you mean? Alec said quizzically, and with a slight scowl Jace couldn't help but see. 

"Don't play games with me Alec, I need to know what's going on with you, and I need to know it now" Jace said, using an alpha tone that he promised himself he'd never use on Alec.

As hard as he fought against it, Alec flinched and bowed his head, submitting to the alpha. 

Once Jace saw Alec's reaction, and smelt his distressed scent that made him sick to his stomach, he knew he'd overstepped a line.  
Shit...  
"Alec... I'm sorry, I just needed to know I can trust.... no that I can rely... oh damn it you know what I mean" Jace tried to backtrack, but the damage was done.

Once Jace had stepped down, Alec was able to raise his head, but he was lost. He didn't know what to say. 

His parabati.... his parabati didn't trust him, the one person in this world who he chose to be close to, and all because of Alec being an om***.

When Alec looked at Jace, he could tell that he must have smelt because Jace was doing that trying to hide a disgusted look again. 

Feeling increasingly distressed, "Yer yer I get it! I get it, I stink and you hate it, well news for you Jace, I can't help it!!" Alec screamed with both frustration and a deep repressed hatred, not caring who could hear anymore. "I've tried everything to stop, you have no idea!" Alec could feel a tear forming, which he was fighting desperately hard to stop from falling. "Sometimes I wish I..." Alec quickly stopped himself.

"Alec!" Jace interrupted, a look of what Alec thought was fear, but he knew it wasn't as Jace didn't care, not anymore. "what the hell were you going to say?" Jace pushed. 

"Nothing" Alec said blankly, able to clam himself again. "I can't help it anymore that you can help smelling whenever you see Clary. And yer I get that me being an o... an omeg... damn it! I get that me being an omega means that you don't trust me anymore" 

"Alec I didn't mean..." Jace interrupted. 

"Im not done! Don't ever question my work or my ability to do my job again" Alec said pushing his finger against Jace's chest, "or we are done".  
And without saying anything else, Alec walked to the waiting car, and Jace, after collecting himself, walked after Alec.  
Jace felt so guilty, but he didn't know how to tell Alec. 

 

The journey to the club was horrible.  
There was so much scent and feelings going on in the deathly silence of the car, that Alec found it hard to keep composed.

Clary was emitting so much omega luring scent that Alec was sure it was starting to annoy Isabelle, whereas Jace... Alec didn't even want to think about what Jace smelt like. 

That conversation in the institute, it had confirmed some of Alec's worst fears about himself, and about what Jace thought of him.

Knowing what he must smell like, Alec quickly tried to shut everything off, but he couldn't.

For some reason, the closer they got to the club, the more unsettled Alec got. No unsettled wasn't the right word....

********* in the club *********

Letting out a deep sigh and letting his eyes and mind wonder, Magnus was getting bored of this again. Every day his aids would bring him a wide variety of potential omegas, each one emitting the stench of desperation when they set eyes on Magnus. 

Magnus couldn't blame them mind you. He was dressed in a black robe, encrusted with gold buttons and various broaches, that lay over his shoulders and was being held together with a black ribbon, exposing the upper portion of his chest. Along with his rings, necklaces and earrings, his hair was up and flopped down to one side, with a hint of red today he had decided.

Because of Magnus's position, and the fact he was an ultra alpha, every omega in the city wanted to be with him, and he felt like tonight they had all tried.

But something was wrong. Magnus hadn't been with anybody seriously for nearly 100 years, the thought of losing someone he cared about... no, he wouldn't go there again.  
However Magnus hadn't even been with an omega for pleasure for nearly 5 years.... not since the incident at the institute and the young Shadowhunter had he even felt anything close to pure need.

Ever since that day, nobody had even come close, no that’s not strong enough, nobody had even elicited an emotional response since Alec, and the definitely hadn't come close to replicating the depth of feeling Magnus experienced for that Shadowhunter. Ever since that day he had been searching, he'd been searching for those feelings.  
He wanted to feel again.

Magnus didn't know how many times he'd thought about going back, thought about searching for Alec.... but he knew he couldn't. A shodowhunter and a downworlder could never be together....

Tutting to himself, Magnus knew that was just an excuse. If they wanted it to happen then it would, but that right there is what Magnus feared. He actually felt fear, something he couldn't remember feeling for decades.

He was worried Alec wouldn't want to be with him.... and that was devastating enough to make him not risk it..

"Ermmm Mr Bane?" One of his aides spoke up.  
Bringing his attention back to the current omega standing In front of him, "I'm sorry, but I am very tired, thank you for coming to our club, you can stay as long as you want."

Not wanting to do this anymore, Magnus left his chair and entered the privacy of his private room in the club. 

Pouring himself a drink, Magnus was about to drown his sorrows in another vodka and ginger when a breath got trapped in his chest and he felt something, but before he could think about what it was the glass slipped from his fingers, falling to the ground and shattering into a million pieces. 

Magnus's thumb started to tremble, he could hear his own breathing now, deeply in and out of his nose, not even able to maintain a rhythm. Magnus managed to stagger over to the leather sofa and he crashed down onto it. 

He leaned over, pressing his head into his hands and rubbing his eyes, smudging some of his makeup. Looking back up and resting his neck on the sofa, Magnus began to focus.  
He was just starting to drift off when he felt it again. Leaping up from the sofa, all of his senses felt like they were on ultra alert. His heart was beating so hard against his chest that he thought he was having a heart attack. 

"Oh my god...." Magnus didn't realise he was going to say it out loud until he heard his own voice, but there was something wrong. It sounded hollow, empty and a new layer of sadness that he hadn't felt before.

The third time it happened Magnus was ready, it was omega... but this wasn't coming from anyone in the club, he was certain of that!  
It wasn't just a normal omega scent, it was like it was hyper charged, like it was ultra....

"No.. no..." Magnus shook his head, that wasn't possible. There hadn't been an ultra omega in centuries, “but wait?” Magnus thought.

The only time he could remember anything like this happening, anything close, was 5 years ago.... before thoughts of Alec could hurt him again a fourth wave hit him. 

The omega scent was unbelievable, it shot up his arms and legs like nothing in existence, it wrapped round his brain and heart like a warmest blanket... naaaa, more like lava in a water bath. 

"Who the hell was it?? Could it be....? No no, it's never going to be him." Magnus continued to talk to himself, but he didn't want to think about Alec, the prize that he will never have. 

By this point his alpha glands were burning with want, wanting to scent someone, wanting to be mated with him.

That wasn't the only reaction Magnus got, he didn't even realise what was happening until he suddenly felt restricted.  
Magnus became painfully aware that he could now feel his full on erection pushing against the confines of his tight leather trousers, a good idea he thought this morning. 

Instinctively he thrust forward in his trousers, and the pressure that created sent a warm wave of pleasure emanating from his cock right through his body. He did it again and again and he couldn't stop a loud moan escaping his mouth. 

He was about to reach his hand down his pants when he heard a knock on the door. 

"What!?" Magnus yelled, horrified to have been disturbed, using nearly his full ultra Alpha power to punish whoever knocked. 

It worked, because his aid was now cowering behind a sofa near the door to Magnus's private room. 

"What is it?" Magnus asked, a bit more measured now. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but we think there's an incident in the club..." an aid nearly staggers out. 

"You think!?" Either there is or there isn't..." magnus was quickly losing patience.

"Well... two Shadowhunters and a mundane just walked in and..."  
Before he could finish his sentence Magnus had used his magic to lift the aid up and bring him face to face.

"Shadowhunters?!" Magnus had now lost all control, his chest was moving in and out so far his aid thought his heart was trying to break free.  
The glamour over Magnus's eyes dropped, "what Shadowhunter?! Describe him, now!"  
Magnus demanded.

"Well ones a girl, and the other has blond hair and..." the aid started to speak but Magnus interrupted, "enough. Are you sure there wasn't another male shadowhunter?"

"Yes sir, only the two" The aide stuttered out in fear of his life.

Magnus' whole demeanor fell... it wasn't Alec... "Very well, thank you for.." before Magnus could finish his sentence, he felt another wave, only this time it was powerful enough to knock him back into the door.  
It went straight to his head and he was afraid to say is cock. It felt so warm and comforting, like the love of parents he never had, like a pleasure so good he was desperate to explode. 

It was definitely an omega, and Magnus was now certain it had to be an ultra omega, a normal omega wouldn't even come close to having this amount of influence on him. 

There was only one ultra omega he knew existed..... it was Alec.

Again his blissful (wishful) thoughts of Alec were interrupted...

"Magnus Bane?" Jace shouted up from the club floor. "Are you up there?" But Jace didn't need an answer, his inner alpha was growling at the strong scent of another alpha.  
But this wasn't like an ordinary Alpha, god he'd heard that Magnus was a powerful alpha, but this was on a new level.  
Jace instinctively grabbed clay and brought her close to him, wanting to protect her, despite knowing it would be futile.

Magnus composed himself, did his gown up around his waist and adjusted his pants before he walked to the balcony.

"Shadowhunter.... what do you want?"  
"We need your help Magnus, we need you to summon a demon for us" Jace asked, trying to sound like a dominant alpha, but failing, nobody could resist Magnus's influence.

Magnus could stop a laugh from escaping, "why would I possibly help you? What benefit could it be to me?" He asked, already becoming bored with Jace, wanting nothing more than to return to the storm that was Alec in his head.

"We know about your problem, of disappearing warlocks" Jace started but was interrupted, "what do you know about that shadowhunter?" Magnus asked aggressively, momentarily losing his glamour. 

But before they could keep going, the vampires attacked...

******** in the car to the club*******

The team was nearly at the club, the scents had all calmed down and Alec was fully focused. That was until he caught a glimpse of the club, that's when he felt it.

It hit him like a wave, it felt like every single nerve in his body was firing at once, and he felt a warmth spread all over his body. He concentrated on keeping his breathing stable; not wanting to alert anyone, even Isabelle. 

"Oh shit" Alec suddenly thought, realising his sweat glands were hyper stimulated, and he could feel an inner want reaching out, reaching out for something Alec didn't understand, calling for someone.

Oh god hope nobody else can sense this Alec thought to himself, it's the last thing he needed. 

It soon passed and Alec thought nothing more of it, except the annoying erection that seemed to pop up out of nowhere, causing him to fight the urge to push, but that quickly went when he smelt Clary and Jace again. 

They finally arrived at the club, split up and began their job.

Alec soon became caught up in the mission that any emotional changes or influences were suppressed, he was good at that, at suppressing his true self. 

Him and Izzy were patrolling the back of the club when a vampire barged though the doors, knocking Isabelle to the floor, but before the vampire could do anything, Alec had shot an arrow through his head. 

"Damn it, I guess Clary and Jace's plan didnt work! You can never trust a warlock" Alec shouted to Izzy as they both took down another vampire each.

The whole team, except Simon, fought the vampire, even Magnus helped them. 

"7!" Alec shouted.

"11!" Izzy shouted as he just took the head of another one. 

"What!? You're cheating!" Alec scorned, taking out 3 with one arrow. 

"13, the more you cry the more I win!" Isabelle laughed. 

Alec was just about to respond with a witty retort but they got the last vampire. 

"Is that the last one?" Alec asked Izzy,  
"I think so, let's go and find Jace and the others" 

As the adrenaline from the fight began to fade, Alec suddenly fell to the ground, grunting harshly as he was just able to steady his fall with his hands, but that was the least of his worries. 'What the hell was that?' The question kept burning around the Ultra Omega's head, and he had no idea what or why this was happening. He didn't know it yet, but he had been knocked down by a powerful wave of Alpha scent, but this definitely wasn't a normal alpha.

His hands were clammy, his neck scent glands felt like they were on fire, his forehead was sweating profusely and his hearing and vision were blurred, and to top it all off he couldn't hardly breathe. Through his distorted reality, a distant but probably his most powerful memory began to resurface... he'd only felt like this once before in his life. 

"Alec!? Are you alright? Are you injured?" Alec looked up, snapped out of his haze, seeing the fear in Isabelle's eyes.

"No... no im fine" Alec lied through his teeth.  
Using everything he had left, fighting through this physical and emotional assault on his heart, Alec used a door handle to help him stand up and he steadied himself along the wall, catching what he could of his breath as he and Izzy walked into the main club, Alec doing his best to hide what was happening... whilst Izzy knew something was wrong.

He saw Jace and Clary first, the mundane was also there, but it wasn't until he lifted his vision to the balcony that his whole life changed... again. 

That's when he saw him.... the man he thought he'd imagined.  
Alec stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes locked solidly on Magnus, he forgot how to breathe, he forgot how to stand, he almost forgot how to exist, but more importantly he also forgot to focus on his glamour.

Magnus was equally as unstable as Alec, still not entirely sure why he felt like this, he was just about to tell the Shadowhunter where to go when he saw him.... Alexander. 

He had never seen anyone so... so beautiful, so strong, so pure and so... right. As the world itself began to drift into irrelevance, leaving only Magnus and Alec staring deeply into each other, a tear began to fall down Magnus' already scruffy face as his breathing rushed erratically in and out of his nose, and in the end he had to clenched his fists so hard to stop himself screaming as wave after wave of tingling, burning cold and warmth spread through him all at once.

Magnus hadn't even begun to process what was going on in his head, he couldn't take his eyes of Alec... he never wanted to again, and the array of feelings he was experiencing were scaring him. But suddenly, and cruelly, he was ripped away from his destiny, "wait... what did I say?" Magnus thought to himself, by a shriek from Isabelle.

"Oh my god Alec!?" Isabelle shrieked as she brought her hands over her mouth in shock, Jace, Clary and Simon all turned to see what Isabelle has seen, and their collective shock was palpable. 

"Alec...." tears were streaming down her face, "what have you..... what have you done to yourself?" Isabelle was trying to get Alec's attention, but he was still focused on Magnus.

It wasn't until Magnus turned to see what Isabelle had seen and broken eye contact, that Alec suddenly realised what had happened.

Looking down his arms, he could see the extent of the horror he had done to himself, not only that, everyone could now see it, and that was something Alec had never wanted anyone to see. Ever.

Alec was unable to comprehend the waves of different scents and emotions that he and everyone else was feeling.  
Alec was now shaking violently, he began to cough and he fell to the ground.  
The pain deep within his stomach was excruciating, and he started to sob.  
It want just crying, this was a type of crying that nobody, not even Magnus, had ever seen. 

It was soul destroying for everyone to witness, and Magnus felt it so painfully he couldn't stop crying himself.

Jace had run over to Alec and just as he lay his hand across Alec's shoulder, Alec shot up, his eyes red and puffy, the tears had stained his face and the look of despair was enough to make Jace recoil.

"Alec..." Jace began to speak, but the second Jace spoke it felt like glass being scrapped in Alec's ear drums.... he needed to get out of there.

His whole world was exposed, he wanted to be swallowed up and never have to cope with or think about these emotions. He didn't know what to do, he had never felt as lost and alone ever as he did right now. 

Without saying another word, Alec got up and ran, he ran as fast as he could out of the club.

"Alexander!!!!!!" 

Magnus's scratchy voice, from crying so much, echoed throughout the club, echoed through everyone's heads, and it finally reached Alec's ears, but he was too far gone.....

Magnus fell to his knees with a gasp, "Alexander"... he said painfully softly.

"Alexander....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> Again sorry it was so long, I didn't want to split it up.  
> I already had a plan for this chapter so that's why its up so quick.  
> I hope to, if you like it that is, update the story at least once a week depending on study and stuff.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and id love a comment.
> 
> I'm also on twitter, feel free to find me and ask anything :)  
> My name there is Tommy (me) @grrrsquishy (sorry I went through a nemo phase and cant change it!)


	3. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and/or commented on this! It means a lot.
> 
> Alec's secret has been revealed, his life is in tatters, how will he cope? Can he?  
> What will those closest to him do?
> 
> Find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading, I hope you like it and please leave a comment if you'd like :) Let me know what you think.

The splashing of rain in the puddles along a dimly illuminated street echoed through the night, and as the street lights flickered on and off, the night was about to be awoken. 

The deep inhalations of a hurting Shadowhunter were preceded by the splashing of footsteps in the water, never slowing down, only getting faster. He was running, running from the pain, the never ending loneliness, everything, he running from himself.  
Alec felt like his whole life was coming apart.  
He hadn’t even began to understand what had been happening to him lately, but when he saw that….. that man, something happened….. he… he had lost control. He lost the control that had been keeping him safe, that little ounce of stability in his life.  
But when that control was torn away, what he had been doing to himself was exposed to everyone, and Alec never wanted to go back, never wanted to confront what he had done, or see the looks of disgust in his “friends” eyes.  
Alec couldn’t shake the idea that they already thought of him as defective, as an abomination, hell he couldn’t even be a proper omega, as horrible as he found that idea. So what the hell would they think of him now?

There was a driving cold wind which mixed with the rain drops, making them feel like a thousand needles digging into Alec's face, his clothes were sticking to his body and were like lead weights trying to slow him down, but he had never stopped running before, and he wasn't going to start now.

Alec's body was on fire, his heart was punching the inside of his chest and he wasn't sure how his legs were still moving. The biting wind was not only beginning to freeze the rain on his face and hair, but it was also making every tear that was forming and falling down his face hurt him like a thorn being driven into him, and as a result they were hurting just a bit more than they usually did.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been running for, or how far he'd gone, and while he didn't have a specific place in his mind where he was going, he couldn't escape the feeling that he was being guided by something.... but he quickly shook those thoughts away, he knew they were stupid.  
Soon Alec had reached what looked like an old industrial estate with several factories, a couple of them appeared to be operational, and also several high rise buildings, some of which looked to have been converted into apartment blocks.

Alec finally allowed himself to stop running, well at least physically, and he found himself staring up at a particular apartment block.  
It was a talk grey block, it's flush yet partially corroding exterior only interrupted by tall, narrow arched windows and balconies for what look like each apartment.  
Scanning its surface with still blurred vision from his tears, he could see dim lights from several of the apartments, as well as 2 larger lights near the top that looked like small suns as the light was being blurred by his tears.. but what he could also see was a fire escape that led to the roof.

After taking just one step forward, Alec let out a quite gasp and stopped again. He looked down to the ground and could see his reflection in the water.  
As the water rippled in the breeze, He could finally see himself for the first time in what seemed liked forever.  
The flickering street lights cast shadows along each and every scar on Alec's arms, highlighting each one and bringing back the memories and emotions he felt whist doing them.  
His tired eyes were creating long shadows down his face, and each tear caught the light of the street lamps to look like falling stars.  
As a cloud past over the sky above, Alec suddenly realised that he didn't recognise what was looking up at him anymore, he didn’t know who he was….. he was lost.

Alec felt like he had been staring into the water for hours, his breathing was becoming staggered and sharp, his entire body shaking and his teeth were chattering hard, but he wasn't sure if it was the cold or how he felt that was causing it. 

The calm surface ripples of the water were shattered abruptly when a solitary tear fell from Alec's face, impacting the water with such force that Alec could no longer see himself and his head shot up, nearly giving him whiplash.

Returning his gaze back up to the fire escape, he wasn't quite sure how, but he found himself walking towards and then up the fire escape.  
As each metal step creaked with his weight, Alec had initially just held onto the guardrail of the escape. But soon he found himself practically pulling himself up with his arms, grasping each raised cone to move him inches higher. The creaking was slowing, each step becoming more difficult, not because he was tired physically, he was just tired.

Eventually, Alec reached the top of the building. He stopped when he was a few steps in from the escape, there he extended his arms and fingers as far as he could, he stretched his legs apart and put his neck and head pushed backwards.  
Feeling a strong gust of wind impact every centimetre of his body, Alec felt a sudden invigoration as he took a deep breath in and held onto it for a minute, before releasing it.  
Alec tuned his breathing to the bursts of wind, imagining each breeze was a feeling, a memory, or just an experience, travelling to and from his consciousness. After about 10 minutes, Alec's mind was slowly becoming clearer, but that wasn't a good thing. 

Bringing his body back together again, Alec's vision fell to the roof structure he was standing on, and he found himself following where his gaze took him, along a series of pipes, right to the slightly weathered ledge that marked the edge of the building.  
There Alec stood, looking over the vast expanse of the city, and down to the ground, which being so high up, looked like the black hole Alec was wishing for earlier.

****The club****

Despite the fact that Alec had left over 5 minutes ago, there was still a deafening silence clouding over the dance floor of the club, showing little sign of being broken.

High on the upper balcony of the club, still on his knees, was Magnus, his body still slumped over trying to hide away from his emotions... and he hadn't moved an inch. He was only still breathing because his instincts had kicked in, but everything else around him felt hollow, like something had been torn away from him, no it had been violently ripped away. Like a brief burst of winter sunshine consumed by vast blackness. The spinning disco balls reflected beams of light that highlighted the still damp canyons that his tears had left in his makeup, scaring his face to show only a fraction of the pain slowly consuming his soul.

Although Magnus was staring at the glass fragments on the floor, he couldn't see them. All he could see, both with his eyes and his self, were the horrifying cuts on his Alec's.... on Alec's arms, damn it why did he keep thinking that!? A hint of anger in his mind. 

He couldn't even begin to process what had happened to him during the run up to Alec's arrival, to say nothing of trying to understand what happened when he actually saw Alec. In fact at this very moment he was barely holding himself together, and struggling to hold back the need to be physically sick and control the pain deep in his gut, he just didn't understand anything right now.  
"Why would someone.... why would someone as unique, as beautiful, as pure, as treasured, as as perfect as Alec even let a stray thought about hurting themselves enter their minds?!"  
"And to act upon it..... what... what devastating thing had happened to him?"  
Magnus's thoughts were buzzing round his head like an angered nest of wild animals, he hadn't even noticed he had lost control, until he felt his makeup beginning to smear down his face from his dampened eyes. 

Everything, everything about him was different now, and it took a while for Magnus to register the biggest difference of all. The waves of feelings, if he could describe something so incredibly powerful and overwhelming as that "feelings", had stopped. He felt them being cruelly gouged out of him the second Alec left, and that just added to his empty feeling.

But there was something...... something else he could feel.... extremely faint, it felt like.....

"Magnus?!" Isabelle was storming towards him, her face showing clear signs that she too had fallen apart, but her brother needed her, now more than ever, and she wasn't about to break down.

Magnus shook almost violently as he was pulled from the deepest recesses of his mind, and raised his head to look at the female Shadowhunter. He could smell the desperation emanating from Isabelle before she reached him, the intense pain and sadness, and that only added to his own distress, to his horror. So Magnus just kept his eyes tightly shut, not sure what to do.

"Magnus", Isabelle was struggling to keep it together, "you have to help me find him, I'm.... I'm worried that..." she couldn't even bring herself to finish that thought, so she stood there staring into Magnus's closed eyes. 

Opening them at last, Magnus met her desperate gaze with one perhaps even worse, he desperately wanted to convey how much he wanted to find him, more than anything in this world. He wanted to hold him, to protect him, to help begin to him heal, he wanted him more than life itself. Before today he would have thought this was silly, he didn't even know him yet, but he'd never experienced anything like his, and he knew his feelings were true, they were real.  
But he'd never know how to put all that into words, so finally forcing himself to respond to Isabelle with something, he hadn't even realised his voice was croaked until he tried to push words out, "I.... i.... I don't th...."

"You have to! I have no other way of looking for him." Having to take deep breaths between her sentences, "Jace has already tried searching using his parabati bond, but Alec is blocking it" cursing under her breath as a tear dropped down her face, Isabelle wasn't going to accept no. "Please.... he's different... like you isn't he? I remember you talking to my mum..... you must be able to find him!!" Her arms now vibrating with a protective anger she'd not felt before.

Magnus's gaze shot up to Isabelle's eyes when she mentioned Alec was different, suddenly feeling something click into place, but whatever had clicked was beyond his reach in his current frame of mind, he just couldn't focus on anything right now. 

"Isabelle.... what.... what has Alec done to himself?" Magnus asked in a sorrow filled quiet tone. 

“Why…. Oh god… why would he hurt himself?”

Wiping the now relentless pressure of tears off her eyes, Isabelle had been running that same thought through her head a thousand times, she wasn’t sure why, but she wanted to tell Magnus everything.

“He…. Alec isn’t… he isn’t normal, but I don’t mean that in a condescending way, he…. He feels so much, he feels everything and ….”

But before Isabelle could continue, Magnus's nostrils flared in near disgust right now at the scent of another alpha.  
A few seconds later, Jace and the others ran up to the balcony. "I think I know where Alec is!" Jace said ecstatically, although it was clear he had been crying as well with his damp sleeves and red eyes, "I've got a faint reading from the parabati bond, I think he's at the institute".

Without saying another word, Isabelle turned away from Magnus and joined the rest of the team as they ran to their car, heading for the institute.

As soon as Magnus heard that Jace thought Alec was at the institute, the pain in his stomach got worse and he let out a pained wince, too quiet for anyone else to hear. Somehow he knew that it was wrong, Alec wasn't there..... but how could he know that?  
However by the time he'd processed this everyone had gone, and he was even more alone than he'd been before. 

The silence was deafening as it crushed down on the Warlock's eardrums, and as much as he tried to fight it, Magnus felt himself collapse.. finally giving way onto the floor and he started crying, he couldn’t remember the last time he cried.  
Immediately it was clear this was more than an ordinary cry, it was a dark deep sobbing, each gasp of air and groan out was filled with intense pain, he tried to hug himself and rock slowly back and forth, but it was useless.  
It had all been too much, and he'd lost the ability to hold on. 

**** 10 minutes later ****

A static sound began to fill the club, on top of Magnus's continuing sorrows, and shortly after a portal formed, from which a female warlock stepped through, it was Catarina, one of Magnus's closest friends.

Being an omega, Catarina immediately felt Magnus's immense pain, and a tear fell from her eyes. 

Magnus hadn't even noticed Catarina had appeared until he felt a hand on his shoulder, acting purely on instinct, Magnus's glamour dropped and he'd powered up a magic assault in his hands which he was about to launch with an immense anger as he turned round, but he stopped. 

Dropping his attack, Magnus felt a great guilt for what he'd just done, which just added to his misery. "Catarina I'm... I'm sorry" 

"Magnus what... what's happened here? What's wrong?" Catarina questioned stutteringly as she put her hands around Magnus, emitting a calming scent that almost began to chip away at the first layer of Magnus's pain. 

Not sure what to do, Magnus continued to act on instinct and put his arms around his friend and accepted her hug, continuing to sob into her jacket as she gently rocked him.

What felt like an eternity passed before Magnus felt better enough to talk.  
He explained to Catarina about the first time he'd seen Alec at the institute, and about everything he felt before, during and after Alec had left. 

"I just don't know why I'm feeling like this, I've been with omegas before, some powerful, but they don't even come close to 1% of what I felt for Alec, and I don't even know him.... what's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? An alpha shouldn't be like this!" 

Catarina had been absorbing everything Magnus had said, and she was a wise soul, and Magnus prayed that she might know what was happening.

"Magnus, remember when you said you were at the institute, when Alec presented with his gender, you told his mum you thought he was different, that he was special"

Magnus's eyes darted back and forth, still struggling to think clearly, "ermmm yes... yes I remember." Magnus nodded slowly, "But afterwards I just assumed it was being in the institute and that had affected me somehow" Magnus looked quizzically.  
But did he ever really believe that? 

"Magnus I think..." stopping briefly as to the magnitude of what she was about to say,"I think Alec might be..... I think he's an ultra omega" Catarina tried to say it as calmly as possible, but even to an omega, the appearance of an ultra omega was special, and to an alpha, it was unimaginable. 

Trying to absorb what Catarina had just said, a lifetime of memories flashed before Magnus's eyes, a million words wanting to explode from his mind, and what felt like centuries of alpha evolutionary need was boiling up inside him.... he needed to find Alec, he needed Alec.... now.

Despite these intense emotions, all Magnus could say was "what?" But after a few more deep breaths, he continued, "They're a myth... right?"

"That's what they used to say about ultra alphas... then you came along. They're not a myth, but they are rare enough that they have taken on a mythical undertone." Catarina was sounding more and more positive now.

"This would explain his obvious emotional issues, as well as your own reactions to him"

"But how?" Magnus asked, slightly angered by the way she said obvious, still feeling protective.

"Ultra omega's have the needs and abilities of an omega, but all of this, as well as the emotions and bonds that they create and experience, are heightened to such an extent that...."

Having to pause for a second, Magnus finally grasped the magnitude of this because it was even impacting Catarina, an omega. 

"Well nobody really knows what they are capable for feeling, or what impact they can have on alphas, but if he has experienced a lot of pain or sorrow in his upbringing."

"He has... I could tell the second I saw his mother’s reaction to him that it was going to be hell for him" Magnus interrupted, again feeling angry.

"Well that would explain what you said you saw on his arms." Catarina was starting to feel sorry for Alec now, and she hadn't even seen him.  
"And it would explain, at least partly, what happened to you"

"How?" 

"You know an alpha responds to an omegas emotions, as well as their own, and when you encountered Alec, both at the institute and here, you were overwhelmed by this incredible omega scent, and the emotions he was experiencing" .Catarina continued. "And since he was in emotional distress, that's what knocked you down, you primal protective instincts were in overdrive, and you didn't know what was happening" 

Things felt like they were slowly slotting into place, and having been calm for a while, Magnus felt nearly back to normal.

"But why could I sense him when he wasn't even in the building? Are ultra omegas that powerful?"

Hesitantly, Catarina had a theory about that too, but she quickly realised Magnus was in no state to hear that, "one thing at a time Magnus, now from what you've told me, Alec is in a terrible place, and we have to find him"

Again putting his head back into his hands, his fingers clawing at his hair, he growled in frustration, the scent of which made Catarina flinch, but fortunately Magnus didn't notice.

"Even if I had the faintest idea of where to start looking, which believe me I've tried thinking about... the reality is I don't even know him." That last sentence hurt Magnus more than he thought possible, he wished he did. "And besides, neither the downworld nor the clave would ever allow anything like this to happen.... he's a Shadowhunter, and I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn". Just after saying that, Magnus felt an instant wave of disgust fill him from depths of his core, what the hell did he say? Why would stop him?

Stopping a fake laugh in its tracks, Catarina shook her head slowly before saying, "I can't believe you just said that."  
It shows how close they were that Catarina felt comfortable enough to say this to an alpha, much less an ultra one. 

"Look Magnus, you have to decide what's more important to you, what the Downworld and The Clave think, or what your feelings and instincts are telling you is the right thing to do?"  
"What kind of Warlock, no…. what kind of alpha are you?"  
Catarina ended on a challenge to Magnus's inter alpha, but he didn't need it, he'd made up his mind the second he'd laid eyes on Alec back at the institute 5 years ago, and this decision was reaffirmed today. 

Catarina could sense what Magnus was going to do from the change in his scent, which was no longer filled with anger, more of determination, but still with a dark and pained undertone.

"We have to find Alexander. I know he isn't at the institute, but I'm not sure how, and... damn it I don't even know where to start looking for him" Magnus was determined, more so than he'd ever been, but he didn't know what to do next.

"Magnus, have you sensed anything different since you saw Alec again?"

"You mean apart from the mega assault on all my senses and my breakdown ..." Magnus started snuggling again, "no i guess I must have missed that....." but just as Magnus was about to continue raging at Catarina, he felt it again.

Earlier he'd felt something, it almost felt like... but it couldn't possibly be a proto bond forming, that which forms before a full bond, they take years to form. They require mating and accepting eachother as partners, and to get a full bond you'd need definitely marriage, and in most cases having a baby together.

Not that Magnus had ever done the last two things before, however he had experienced a proto bond before, or so he thought. Remembering his past experiences, he wondered for a split second, why haven't I? 

Quickly getting back on track, Magnus remembered what Ragnor had told him about how a proto bond felt, it was like having a rope tied around your stomach, your heart and your glands, and the same for your partner. And along this connection, you could literally almost feel what the other person was feeling, you could feel your connection constantly and what Ragnor said felt like a continuous exchange of energy, a permeant reminder of your love, of your bond to each other.

Concentrating hard, Magnus tried to block everything out, all the pain and sadness he had just endured, and all the nasty dark thoughts swirling in his head, he needed to focus on energy. Initially nothing was happening, and Magnus was getting more and more upset and angry, which resulted in him losing some of his control. Just as he was about to give up an image of Alec standing there with his arms exposed permeated his thoughts, spreading like wild fire. Magnus's breathing accelerated,  
"no... no... I don't want to see that" Magnus hadn't meant to say that out loud.  
Nearing the end of his strength, Magnus finally felt a surge of something, causing him to inhale sharply; it hit right in his chest, quickly spreading to his heart and glands. It felt like nothing he had ever experienced before, but as quickly as it started... it was over...

"Oh my god" Magnus wasn't sure how much more he could take. "I think I felt him. But how? We didn't even touch or speak to each other!" Magnus didn't know what he was feeling now, he just wanted some answers. 

"I told you, you are both unique, and so so powerful, which is why I am not at all surprised you've formed a connection already" Catarina spoke in such a calming tone that Magnus was again able to relax.

"I have heard of instances where alphas could track their omegas using a fully formed bond, but this was only over short distances and it took decades to perfect, but I fear this is our only chance of finding Alec" Catarina said with a slight sombre tone to her voice, fearing that what Alec and Magnus has was still way too early for this. 

 

**** On top of the apartment block ****

As time had passed, Alec had moved right to the edge of the roof, where he was sitting on the mossed and dirty stone ledge, legs dangling over the side.

He thought he must have ran out of tears because his eyes felt dry now, and a bit sore as the wind and began to freeze where tears had once been.

Without warning, Alec was abruptly shaken by a frightening feeling, which caused him to inhale deeply. Alec felt like his chest was being grabbed, no not just his chest, his heart and his neck too. It felt like a warm comforting blanket wrapping round him, pushing away some of the terrifyingly dark thoughts that filled his head. He had to turn his head to make sure he wasn't actually being grabbed....

It almost felt as if there was something in the wind, calling to him....., Alec didn't know why, but he wasn't scared by it. It almost felt, familiar?  
Exhaling slowly into the wind, and without meaning to, he heard himself whispering "Magnus?" 

But before he could comprehend what he'd said, the feelings, and the small sense of comfort he briefly experienced, were gone, and he was once again alone, like he'd been his entire life.  
If it was possible, Alec felt even worse now.

 

**** The club ****

"I told you I can't just do it," getting increasingly frustrated, "and it's not happening again!"

“You have to keep trying Magnus” Catarina said, trying not to let her own frustration show, knowing it wouldn’t do any good.

“I am bloody tryin….”

Magnus stopped abruptly...  
Feeling a chilly wind brush past him, which he didn't think how it was happening because he inside, and he could have sworn he heard something.  
"Mag....." was all he could decipher and he was beginning to get even more distressed, when it came again, this time with a strangely comforting undertone...  
"Magnus....", it was whisper in the wind.

"Alexander!" Magnus shot up from Catarina arms, frightening her half to death.  
Struggling not to hyperventilate, he turned to look at Catarina after the wind stopped,  
"Did you hear that?" 

Shaking her head, "I'm sorry Magnus, I didn't hear anything. But if you did, then I think we have what we need to track Alec." Feeling suddenly overwhelmed with emotion she had to pause...  
"I almost didn't believe it" Catarina said with a small smile on the corner of her mouth, the first time she'd smiled since seeing Magnus.  
"This, what you have, is only going to get stronger. You are about to enter into a new chapter of your life” Catarina has to stop herself, she didn’t want to tempt fate, “but for that to happen we need to find Alec"

The smile on Magnus's face said more than any words he could think of, and a wave of happiness began to spark inside him.

"I really hope this works Magnus, I haven't actually presided over a tracking ritual before, but the first thing you have to do is focus.  
Focus using not only your mind, but also your powerful feelings, your primal alpha instincts, and perhaps most importantly, focus on your feelings for Alec.  
Target everything you are onto your need for Alec, once you are ready, we will begin".

Feeling more in control, like a storm had lifted from his mind, providing him the clarity he needed to think of Alec, and only Alec.  
As his breathing began to synchronise with Catarina's, he knew when he was ready to begin when his eyes involuntarily closed.

Seeing this, Catarina began the ritual....

****On top of the apartment block****

Alec's eyes were different. The small spark that had been so resilient, almost indestructible in the face of all he had been through, was gone.

Using his left hand to push himself up, Alec found his legs wobbling underneath him as he struggled for balance, but he eventually managed to stand up. Suddenly he felt another burst of wind against his exposed skin, and he found himself almost begging to feel what he'd felt before, that sense that someone was there. Maybe even that someone cared...

Alec scrunched his eyes shut and twisted his head to the side, wanting desperately to get rid of that particular feeling, that desperation.  
Despite wanting more than anything for that to be true, he knew that nobody really cared for him. He felt defective, not only because he was an omega, which was disgusting enough, but he wasn't even a normal omega. He didn't understand anything more than that, just that he was alone, so painfully alone.

Feeling what he thought would be his last ever tear fall down his cheek, Alec turned to face the bustling and sparkling city, so alive, and yet at the same time, everything was being absorbed by the black void that awaited him at the bottom.

****The club****

"Damn it!!! It's not working!" Magnus could feel his anger bubbling over, aware that it would be scaring Catarina, but he couldn't stop it.

"I just keep thinking about home, about my apartment block!?" Feeling his face contort again in fear and pain. 

Catarina remained silent for a few moments before something clicked, "wait, tell me exactly what you're feeling, what you are seeing"

"I can see my apartment building!" Magnus said abruptly, why doesn't she understand?! 

"So you're not feeling something inside your house, you're feeling it outside?" 

After a few seconds, a bolt of realisation sparked across Magnus's eyes, again losing his glamour, and filling his soul with dread. 

"Oh my god" Magnus quickly jumped up and used most of his magic to open a portal to…., 

he ran into faster than the time it took Catarina to register he had created it.

****On top of the apartment block****

Alec slowly shifted his weight forward, ready to end it, to end everything. He felt like he'd be doing everyone around him a favour, that without him, the world would be a happier place.

Finally losing his balance, his toes slipped and he felt the pull of the void begin to drag him down...  
He had jumped…… and he could feel the sudden rush of wind push his limbs and head back, and then silence.

 

A silence that was ended by a crackling sound appeared on top of the apartment building….

 

"Nooooo!!!!!!!!!!!"

If a voice alone could shake the world, this would have torn it apart at seems, and cracked realities.  
Magnus's shout was primal, built over a millennia of protective instincts.  
He extended his arms and pushed his magic beyond what he thought possible, after the battle and opening a portal.

The blue aura of magic had caught something, but Magnus wasn't sure what.

Slowly pulling it up, feeling his emotions dropping by the second, and for a while there was nothing….. until Alec came into view.  
Seeing his seemingly lifeless body emerge from the ledge, Magnus brought him down to the roof top, and he couldn't stop a whelp of despair escaping, carrying in it more fear than he'd ever experienced in his existence. 

Releasing him, Magnus ran over and knelt beside him, begging, no pleading for him to feel something from him..... anything.

A few seconds past, which felt like a lifetime for Magnus, as the rising tide of indescribable pain and sorrow started, Magnus raised his hand and hovered over Alec's lifeless face.

"No no no no no no… GOD!" Magnus' screams ignited the darkness in a wave of blazing agony, terrified that something so potentially amazing had been torn away as quickly as it had appeared. As his hand danced above Alec's face, his strokes like those of a ghost, up and down the contours of the Shadowhunter face. Finally, Magnus let the strength from his hand go, and he let gravity make the final connection, and his fingers touched Alec for the first time.... As soon as they did, every nerve ending in his fingers and palm exploded and what sounded like a deafening thunder cracked through his brain. Taken aback by this, Magnus fell backwards and took in a deep breath of shock, confusion, terror and….. hope?

 

 

Almost straight after Magnus had touched him and been flown back, Alec's eyes shot open and immediately locked onto Magnus, his head had lifted off the ground and he took in one of the biggest breaths of his life......

His life, the one he thought he’d lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked the chapter. I've been stunned by the reaction so far, so thank you. Please leave a comment it you like, I love reading them and getting feedback :)
> 
> Aim to post next chapter next week :)
> 
> I'm on twitter; Tommy(me) @grrrsquishy ;)


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next with Alec?!  
> Will he be ok?  
> Will he accept Magnus and his friends help?
> 
> Find out ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)   
> (Sorry its a bit long!)

His eyes….. His eyes…...

As Alec rested his head back down onto the soaking roof, gasping for air in short rapid breaths that were stinging his lungs, almost as if he had forgotten how to breathe....or maybe he just wasn’t sure if he wanted to anymore.   
But one thing Alec was sure of was that he couldn’t get those eyes out of his head.

Looking up into the sparkling brown orbs, still mesmerised by the glow emanating from the centre of them, Alec's gaze was being returned by something amazingly warm that he experienced a feeling so unfamiliar, he had to check it was real.

For every second their eyes remained connected, the feeling of warmth, of something Alec couldn't name or begin to describe, grew stronger and stronger. It was spreading from his heart, beginning to reach every corner of his body, and Alec could begin to feel the darkness within him fading.

Magnus couldn't remember, from memories of his whole existence, seeing eyes that looked so pure and soulful. Even the flick of hair that rested on Alec's eyebrow, casting a small shadow over his eyes, looked amazing. He only wished he could see Alec's whole beautiful face, but the night was still not over. 

Magnus could again feel the same tugging sensation that he'd felt when searching for Alec, only this time, he felt he could almost grab onto it and never let go. It was such an amazing feeling that his entire body started to tingle, showing no signs of stopping as Magnus's alpha senses started to return, pushing through the dark haze that had gone up since seeing Alec over the edge.

Now that Alec's mind had stopped screaming, he too had slowly begun to regain his omega senses, and even though they were still dampened, his nostrils suddenly and rapidly flared into life. Although he couldn't distinguish the uniqueness of Magnus's scent yet, in fact it felt as if he was barely scratching the surface of his scent, with every deepening breath he took the feeling of incredible heat flushed through his entire body, wrapping round his heart, brain and soul. This warmth had pushed aside whatever anxious or terrified undertones Magnus had in his scent, so Alec could only sense the positive.  
Struggling with what to do with these amazing but unfamiliar feelings, Alec was fighting whether to run or to surrender to it. 

Magnus was desperate to break through the last remaining blocks that continued to plague him, he badly wanted to grasp at every single special undercurrent of Alec's scent. But something was happening to Magnus.

Without realising what was going on, he felt a primal need begin to boil inside him, and it was mixing with the rush of protective alpha instincts and adrenaline, that he'd been experiencing the second he saw Alec's un-glamoured arms.  
He needed this man..... this beautiful Shadowhunter. 

With each breath he took, more and more of Alec's scent was opening up to him, and despite the fact most of it was still closed off to him, it was already one of the most powerful forces he'd experienced.

Acting purely on instinct, not fully aware of what he was doing, Magnus began to lean down towards Alec. Subconsciously licking his lips, Magnus had never wanted to kiss anybody more than he wanted to kiss this special person.

Getting closer to Alec, whose body was rigidly still with his eyes locked open, Magnus could begin to feel the warmth of Alec's breath against his cold damp lips, the opposite feelings creating a tingling sensation that only drove Magnus further.   
As he continued, Magnus got within a hairs breadth of Alec's lips, which were glistening and painfully welcoming. He could feel the bursts of electrical energy transferring energy between them, the tugging of the proto bond was now strong enough for Magnus to....

 

The rising stream of emotions were so alien to Alec that he was starting to hyperventilate, he had never experienced this kind of reaction before.   
The power of Magnus's scent, still only a fraction of its true self, was stirring ancient omega needs in Alec. Mixed in with the radiating heat, he could feel something pulling inside him, as if reaching out for something.   
But when Alec saw Magnus moving towards him, something snapped.  
Inhaling a large gasp and letting out a pained and sorrow filled groan, Alec pushed himself up and moved away from Magnus. Pulling himself along the roof with his hands and pushing his feet along, Alec didn't care he was dragging half his body along the uneven rough surface.  
He just needed to get away, he didn't know what to do with these powerful emotions, flight had won.  
Eventually Alec reached a tall, rusted air duct, and he pushed himself up against it, grabbed is knees and wrapped his arms around them, creating a shielded hole to hide his head away, wanting to escape Magnus's gaze. Despite his best efforts, Alec could feel yet more tears falling down his face, unable to cope with everything that was happening. 

Magnus lifted his head in response to Alec's actions so fast that he could have got whiplash, all the fledgling warm and... happy...feelings were instantly shattered.  
Seeing what he couldn't help but describe as his future, as confusing and strange as that sounded, cowering away from him with a look of pure fear, broke Magnus's heart. 

As his eyes moved rapidly from side to side in deep thought, Magnus was desperate to feel their fledgling connection again. Looking over to Alec, Magnus slowly walked over to where Alec was laying, keeping himself low and his arms extended to not scare the omega any more than he already had.  
Magnus was trying to hide his fury with himself from Alec, knowing that it wouldn't do Alec any good if he sensed it.

"Damn it! Why did I do that?!" Magnus screamed in his head, having to bite the inside of his cheek hard.

Getting as close as he dare before stopping, whilst still kneeling, Magnus desperately tried to make eye contact with Alec, needing to convey so much that he just couldn't find the words for. But whilst he was scanning Alec's face, and hating himself even more for what he did next, Magnus's eyes couldn't help but drift to the scars that littered Alec's arms.

He couldn't help it..... He couldn't help it.   
Seeing Alec's scars again, but this time up close, sparked a wave of repulsion in his stomach, how could Alec ever hurt himself!? The repulsion within him was mixed with a fury for those who have caused Alec this pain, and Magnus couldn't stop his arm from shaking in response to his feelings. 

 

Alec was still hiding his face and rocking gently, praying that all of this would just go away, and everything to go back to the way it was.   
Just as he thought it was nearly over, a sudden and disgusting scent stimulated Alec's omega senses, realising that it wasn't coming from him, Alec looked up to see Magnus looking right at his arms. At his scars. 

Letting out a dejected moan at the sight he saw reflected him Magnus's eyes, a painful realisation struck him. Magnus thought he was...

He thought he was disgusting, just like everyone else did. This realisation caused another deep wave of hollowness, like a lead weight on his heart, that spread though Alec like a fire.   
He didn't know why, but this hurt him more than when he realised his family -jace, izzy and his parents - thought he was disgusting. All these negative emotions just drove further tears down Alec's face, which resulted in him wondering how much longer it could go on.

 

"Damn!"......"Fuck!" Magnus now couldn't hide his anger, clenching his fingers into his fist enough to break the skin, realising that Alec must have seen and sensed his negative feelings, as he had started crying again.   
Magnus's still dampened senses could still sense Alec's distress, he had to do something.

"Alexander...." Magnus's voice was cores and so faint he wasn't sure Alec heard him.

"Alec" Magnus paused again, taking a deep breath to try and calm himself.   
"Are you.... are you ok?" He couldn't help stuttering when he spoke.

Alec wanted to say something, in fact he wanted to open up and tell this beautiful man he barely knew, everything.  
He desperately needed to reach up and grab onto this unique amazing alpha, who was making him feel so so much, and never let go.

But just as Alec opened his mouth and took in a heavy breath, about to speak and reveal himself to Magnus....

Jace, Clary and Isabelle smashed open the door to the rooftop and that's when they saw them both.  
Magnus was kneeling practically on top of Alec, who was backed up against an air vent looking terrified and like he had been crying excessively because his eyes were red and swollen.  
Seeing what was happening, well that they thought was happening, Isabelle and Clary ran towards Alec as fast as they could and Jace unsheathed his sword and started charging at Magnus.

Thinking his parabati was in danger, Jace was running at Magnus with his face crumpled in anger and his sword ready to strike, all to protect Alec from harm. His family does care about Alec, so much, but Alec just can’t accept that.

Sensing the immediate threat to himself, Magnus turned towards Jace and directed some of the anger he'd been experiencing because of his reaction to Alec, to summon his magic. An immense feeling of power flushed through Magnus's body as red sparks of magic formed in his arms and hands, which he then flung towards Jace.

The magical force thundered through the sky towards Jace, sparking with power, until it crashed into him with such a force that it propelled him back several meters, and he violently crashed into an old air conditioning unit.   
Creating a massive dent in the unit, Jace screamed in so much pain that he couldn't imagine it stopping. As Jace recoiled on the floor, grabbing hold of everything that hurt - which was almost everything, Magnus began prowling towards him.

Right at this moment, Magnus didn't care about anything but Alec, and in his clouded mind, he thought Jace was trying to keep him from Alec, or even hurt Alec.  
Magnus's face was dropped slightly as he got closer, which created a shaded effect over his face, and that emphasised the fire that burned behind his eyes. It was a flame powered by the rage and shear intensity of his feelings for Alec, in fact his omega alpha protective instincts had almost fully returned, and these drove him, but also caused his whole body to shake at the intensity of his emotions. 

Seeing this behemoth of power stalking towards him, Jace struggled in vain to get up, but quickly realised this was futile, and tried to shield himself with his battered arms. 

Seeing what was unfolding, Isabelle reacts on instinct.  
"Magnus no!!" Isabelle screamed out as she ran between him and Jace, placing herself as a barrier.  
Magnus ignored her completely and barged right past her, Isabelle being physically repelled by both the force of his push, and her reaction to the intense scent of Magnus's anger.

Running her fingers through her hair in desperation, she was breathing erratically, not sure how to stop him, until something clicked.

"This won't help Alec!!!"

Seeing Magnus briefly slow before continuing, she knew her thinking was right. 

"If you hurt Jace, you're going to hurt Alec!!" She continued to yell.

"You don't want to hurt Alec do you?!"

Hearing Isabelle's voice echoing through his head, Magnus stopped dead in his tracks.  
Clutching his fists hard, Magnus took one deep long breath, and he slowly started to calm down, continuing his slow breathing.

Turning his head back, Magnus felt a cold spreading through him, even the mere thought of hurting Alec turned his stomach.

"I".... Magnus was out of breath... "I would never hurt Alexander". 

"Ever" Magnus said pushing all his alpha instincts into a single word.

Feeling Magnus's sincerity and pain, Isabelle kept her eyes on him for a few more seconds before turning her focus back to Alec.

"Alec"..... if one word could carry a thousand meanings, that would have been it.

Isabelle met with Clary as she moved towards Alec, who had been lying against the air duct the whole time, feeling paralysed by everything he had experienced and been through.

"We need to get Alec back to the institute, before anything else happens" Isabelle said to Clary, quiet enough for Alec not to hear. 

As Clary got closer to Alec, she couldn't help herself as she let out a gasp.....

"Oh my god" Clary said bringing her hands to her mouth. The scars on Alec's arms were worse than either Clary or Isabelle thought. They almost radiated with pain and despair, some were red, new and angry; whilst others looked to be years old.  
If a glare could kill, then Clary would be dead as Isabelle gave her a death stare, not wanting Alec to hear. 

Fortunately he didn't, but as Clary and Isabelle put their arms under Alec's to help lift him up, he noticed both of them as the flinched when touching Alec's arms. 

They both shared a look, praying that Alec hadn't noticed that either, but he had.

By this point Alec was exhausted, he already knew that they were disgusted by him, but their reactions to merely touching him only proved his feelings.   
Alec couldn't help but clench over, a throbbing pain deep in his stomach threw him off, thinking such a dark thought was one thing, but to have it confirmed to him overwhelmed him. 

"Oh god...." Alec couldn't think of what else to say.

Alec's smell was overpowering, Clary and Isabelle were barely able to handle it, in fact they had to keep turning away. But Jace couldn't even get close, never sensing such a powerful surge of omega distress in his life. 

Just as Alec was about to be dragged off the rooftop and back into the building, he felt another spark, almost imperceptible, but it was there.   
It felt as if it, or something, was calling to him, not wanting him to go. As Alec inhaled deeply before he left, he could sense not the full power of Magnus, but certainly the promise of such power and of..... of a warmth he couldn't describe, but it definitely had a pleasurable tinge to it.   
Whatever it was, it made Alec use the last of his energy to turn his head around, and he looked straight into Magnus's eyes.

Although their eyes were only connected for a few seconds, Alec wanted to convey so much to him in that time. How despite all that happened, he was grateful for what Magnus had done.... for being there for him when he needed someone the most. God all of this was so new to Alec, he didn't know if he was able to relate any of this to Magnus, but when the Magnus's lips raised slightly, Alec thought he might just have done.  
Desperate to return the smile, Alec was furious with himself when he lost the energy and his head fell forward.

As Jace was forced to open the doors ahead of them because he couldn't be close to Alec, he cleared a path for Alec to be dragged back into the building and to their transport, desperate to go back to the institute.

Just as Isabelle was about to get inside, she suddenly sensed Magnus behind her, and felt his hand on her shoulder.

In his calm and whispery voice, he said   
"Isabelle, can I ask you for something?"

*****

As Magnus saw their car driving away, he couldn't help but fear with a powerful dread, that the best thing in his life was being taken away from him. And what hurt him even more, was the worry that he would never see Alec again. As Magnus’s vision began to blur, he felt weighed down by an unrivalled sadness,   
"What the hell am I going to do?"

********Institute********

Laying on his bed in the institute, Alec slowly began to regain consciousness, blinking rapidly as he lifted up his head, but a sharp pain in his head forced him back down onto his pillow.  
Bringing his hand to his head and rubbing his temples, Alec was just going to lay there and try to sleep until he heard voices, the voices of the team. 

Trying desperately to hear them, he could only hear parts as he was struggling to stay conscious, feeling drained after what he'd been through. 

......"did this to himself"................"it's disgusting, how could he"........"since he presented"..."Never accepted"......"an omega" ...."scars"...."we didn't want him".............."hurt himself"...... "Alec is different"..... "wanted him to jump"

Alec couldn't even process what he was hearing, and he'd simply ran out of sad feelings as he let darkness take him once again.

*****

Isabelle was pacing round outside Alec's door as Jace, Clary and Simon walked up. There was a deftly silence before Isabelle spoke.

"I can't believe Alec did this to himself" she said despondently shaking her head. 

Jace flared up, still sensing Alec's pain even though he was barely conscious, "even the thought of Alec hurting himself, it's disgusting. How could he could ever be so heartbroken, so dejected?" 

Shaking her head, Isabelle simply said "I don't know, I just don't know". Pausing briefly to think, "well actually, if you think about it, It's been building since he presented. Our parents never accepted him as an omega, or that he was..." I can't tell them that, Alec would never forgive me, "in fact all they did was hurt..." having to stop herself from shouting in fury at herself for not doing anything sooner. 

Jace saw she was struggling so continued, "oh my god" Jace signed, "I bet after Alec saw our reactions to his scars, he must have thought we didn't want him."

"But why the hell did Alec start hurting himself?! Clary asked genuinely concerned.

"Alec is different" not wanting to reveal what Alec must do himself, Isabelle continued "his emotions are incredibly powerful, and this can cause him to make" Isabelle needed a break, but quickly finished, "cause his behaviour to be unpredictable".  
"Hell I bet he thinks we wanted him to jump!" Isabelle screamed unable to contain her anger, smashing a hole into the wall panel outside Alec's room. 

"What!?!" Jace started to breathe heavily, almost hyperventilating, the anger already boiling over.   
"I'm gonna kill him! How could he do this to himself?!"

They continued to argue through the night, and despite their words being full of anger and terror, they all loved and cared about Alec so much that they couldn't understand how he could have done this, or what they should do next.

******Magnus's apartment******

Flinging open the door to his apartment magically, Magnus drifted over to his sofa in a haze, not sure how he was still standing at that point, and collapsed down onto the velvet cushions, his face burying into the softness, feeling completely exhausted.

But the physical exertions he had been through were only a part of Magnus's exhaustion, it was more the emotional trauma that he had seen in Alec's eyes, and the devastation it had caused Magnus as he almost felt like he could feel everything Alec was going through, that he and lived it himself, and that had caused his wipe out.

There was something else though, something that it took Magnus a while to understand, as he couldn't remember experiencing it before. There was a strange emptiness that was permeating through every part of Magnus body, it almost felt like he was on the cusp of something, of a connection, before it was dragged away.

Feeling a surge of realisation, followed by a swift tingling wave as he lifted his head up,   
"It couldn't be." Magnus began shaking his head, biting his quivering lower lip, trying to not lose it. Of course he couldn't be sure as he'd never formed one before, but from what Catarina and others had told him, the connection he thought he'd felt sounded like a proto bond. The connection which forms before a full bond, but even a proto bond requires months to form, and accepting each other as mates through a heat.  
"No. No. That's not possible" Magnus sighed, suffering a new burst of depression, realising that he'd started to get his hopes up, only for them to be shattered again.

Resting his head down again, Magnus was praying that sleep would take him away from his dark thoughts, giving him the respite he desperately needed. Unfortunately for Magnus, whenever he closed his eyes flashes of Alec on that ledge, of him jumping with that crushed and pained look on his face, and tears that suggested a lifetime of pain, scolded his mind. 

Keeping his eyes tightly closed, Magnus tried to shake the horrific images from his mind as he was tossing and turning, but they got too much for him.

"Stop!!!!" Magnus screamed and he shot up, straining his voice with its ferocity, as a burst of magic escaped his hands, wanting to obliterate all the pain Alec and him were feeling, but all he wound up smashing was a side table and a vase, hurling them into the wall and crushing them into a hundred pieces.

A hot sweat was dripping down Magnus's face, his hands shaking as he stared at his hands, in shock at losing control and launching his magic.   
He couldn't just lay there. He had to do something.   
Remembering he'd asked Isabelle for her number before she left, Magnus reached for his phone, luckily it had been on a different side table.  
Peering down at the screen, the pale light illuminated his face in the otherwise dark room, revealing the still dampened trails where tears and sweat had fallen, and the eyes of a hurting warlock. Just as he found Isabelle's number, his thumb hesitated over the phone button,   
"What if she doesn't want to help...?"  
"What if he....?"  
Stuttering out questions he could never answer himself wasn't helping, so Magnus just bit the bullet and pressed dial.

Bringing the cold screen to his ear, he could feel the contrast in temperatures as his ear was burning, and that sent a shiver across his head, almost causing him to miss when Isabelle answered.

"Hello?" Isabelle answered, but Magnus could instantly tell she'd been up as long as he had as her voice sounded exhausted. 

"Isabelle, it's....... it's Magnus" Magnus wasn't used to this, he was a confident and frankly powerful person, but when it came to Alec and things related to him, he couldn't help but be emotional. 

"Magnus? Is everything ok?" Isabelle asked, sounding more alert.

"Ermmm... no, no not really" Magnus thought about lying, but he was too tried. “I’m sorry I’m calling you, hell we don’t even know each other but, I need to talk to someone”. Magnus’s voice was heavy with feeling.

"Don’t be silly Magnus, you saved Alec, so as far as I’m concerned that makes you a friend. What's wrong?" Isabelle questioned, but secretly suspecting what was wrong with him.

"I... I don't know what's happening." Magnus needed to pull himself together, so he took one last deep breath and continued.  
"I can't get Alexander out of my head. I keep thinking I can feel him, which I know is impossible." Or is is?   
Feeling a tang of anger and regret at that fact.   
"But worse of all, every time I close my eyes I.... all I can see is him on that ledge, with those.... those horrible scars on his arms. What..."   
Magnus couldn't keep going, he tried to pinch his nose and take shallow breaths to regain control, but the tears were as relentless as his need for Alec, and they fell.

"Magnus..." Isabelle didn't know what to say that could help him, she could sense how baldly Magnus was hurting, how confused he was.

"Magnus, Alec is alright. He's here, he's safe, and he's sleeping. Plus nothing will happen to him whilst he is here. We have to remember that!" Saying that as much for herself as for Magnus.

Feeling reassured by Isabelle's words, Magnus was able to continue.  
"You're right" sighing heavily, "I'm sorry again I called but it's just I can't fathom why, why someone as special and unique as Alec would hurt himself, and even want to end it all, ridding the world of his uniqueness ". His anger driving him now. 

Isabelle hesitated before answering, she may not have known Magnus well, but she felt like she could trust him, especially since he had saved her brother, and it was clear he cared for her brother. So she began telling Magnus Alec's story, at least parts of it, it would be Alec's job to share it all, when he was ready. 

"Alec didn't have a good beginning to his life" Isabelle huffed to herself and shook her head in response to her own words, "in fact that an understatement, he's had a shit start, and none of it was his fault." Taking a breather, she continued:  
"When Alec was younger, about 12 or 13 I think, but I'm not sure exactly when it started".  
Gritting her teeth together as she said it, Isabelle was reminded of the fury she felt when she eventually did find out, angry she hadn't noticed before. 

"Alec used to keep a journal, hell I teased him about it, used to call it a diary and say he was silly for having one." Isabelle was still feeling guilt about that today.  
"But what I didn't know at the time, was that Alec used that journal to pour his emotions into, he wrote down everything, including how he felt about other people and other students, he desperately needed that outlet. Even then his emotions were turbulent, but everyone assumed it was just normal teenage stuff".

Magnus was listening intently, understanding that even then, Alexander's ultra nature was beginning to influence him.

After pausing briefly again, Isabelle carried on:  
"Everything was ok until... until our mum found Alec's journal." Isabelle's tone had turned decidedly darker as she continued; "She didn't even tell Alec that she had it at first, he spent days tearing his room apart looking for it, getting more and more emotional and distressed with each passing hour, he never told me why, but I could see the look of sheer terror in his eyes. That was the first time I'd ever seen Alec losing control like that, and it scared me too"   
Having to stop again, Magnus was about to tell her to stop when she started talking again. 

"My mum obviously found out what Alec was so afraid of, but she didn't act at first, she just watched him suffer for days! Watching him getting more and more distressed, until a couple of men came and dragged him away one night, and I swear I saw my mum in the door way. But I was too..."  
Quickly wiping her sleeve across her face, Isabelle managed to keep going, "I was too weak to help him!"

"No. No Isabelle you were not weak! You were only a child" Magnus said in a confiding tone, despite feeling the opposite.  
"You weren't the coward, those men and your mother were." A strange aura came over Magnus, like he was angry, but waiting for more to come.   
"What happened after that?"

"When they brought him back, I didn’t know how long he was gone for but it felt like hours, he was different. This happened every night without fail for months, maybe even years"

Magnus could hear Isabelle's painful sighing, "Isabelle, you don't have to."

"I want to. For Alec, his story deserves to be told." Breathing in calmly, Isabelle kept going.   
"There were no marks on him then, but I could tell from the way he winced whenever he moved, how he'd flinch whenever our mum and dad would enter a room, and how he'd never do PE again, that something was terribly wrong with him."  
"I should have done something!!" 

This was obviously hard for Isabelle, and Magnus felt guilty for asking, but he needed to know why Alec would hurt himself.  
"Isabelle..."

"It wasn't just that" Isabelle interrupted determinedly, "The other parents started looking at Alec differently as well, they'd stop their children from seeing him and whisper about him as we'd walk past."  
"It was a nightmare."  
"Alec lost all his friends, he lost his parents because he couldn't trust them anymore, and he must have felt like he lost everything. He was so alone, it was awful for him, and all just because he was gay."  
Isabelle couldn't stop herself from crying, talking about it brought back all the pain.

"What!?" Magnus yelled, feeling the apartment shake with the force of his anger enhanced with magic.   
"They did all that to him because he was gay!?"  
Dripping with venom, Magnus's next statement frightened Isabelle, "I am going to destroy everyone who ever hurt Alec! How could anyone do that him, just because he's gay!?"

"I don't know". Isabelle firmly stated. "The Clave has always been hostile to gay people but.... our family's honour is very important to my parents, so their twisted minds probably thought Alec had tainted that."

"So they made him pay", feeling increasingly sick to her stomach. "I only found out about all this, about the beatings, when I saw his glamour drop once, and I saw all the...." Isabelle was forcing herself not to break down completely, biting her cheek, "all his bruises, cuts and god knows what else".

"I confronted him and initially he tried to brush it off, saying he'd fallen into a ravine, but when I said I didn't believe him he.... he started crying."

"Isabelle, I.... I am so sorry this happened to Alexander and you. I can’t even imagine what you both must have been going through." All Magnus could do was shake his head, looking down to the floor. 

Beginning to understand why Alexander was so cut off and depressed, he had grown up being taught to hate himself, and that being gay was wrong. It's no wonder he..... he had hurt himself.

 

Isabelle felt a strange comfort from Magnus's words. "It was horrible, he collapsed into me and broke down. His sobs were soul destroying, full of pain...., and I will never forget them." Isabelle hated reliving these horrible memories, but she wanted to tell Magnus.  
"We had been typical brother and sister up until that point, but after that everything changed."

"Isabelle. You obviously care a lot about Alexander, he is lucky to have you" Magnus stated, secretly thanking her for being there for him. 

"He was so ashamed. Alec said that they used healing runes and glamour’s to hide what they did to him. He hated being what he was and... and god he said he must have deserved it!"  
Isabelle couldn't handle it anymore, and she broke down into tears.

Feeling another wave of anger, threatening to explode out of him in a magical outburst, Magnus put the phone down with the receiver end blocked, and pulled his hand to his face, covered his eyes and let out a sound.  
It was filled with so much pain, sorrow and anger that Magnus had never remembered anything like it.   
"How the hell could he think he deserved that!?" Magnus yelled.   
He needed Alec.... he needed to show him how special he was, that he was cared for, and that he was lo......

Being broken out of his trail of thoughts, he heard Isabelle yelling down the phone.   
"Yer, sorry Isabelle, I'm here"

"I wanted to confront my parents about what they had done, let everyone at the institute know of their savageness, but he made me promise not to. No he begged me not to!"  
Hating herself for not, she wanted to finish telling Magnus everything.  
"I didn't want to hurt him anymore, or to make him even more worried, so I didn't. But I never looked at them the same again, and I think they knew I knew."  
"Despite the fact I could still see bruises, Alec told me that it had stopped, that they'd left him alone for a while. I kept checking on him, and it did seem to stop and everything calmed down, but he was never the same."   
"In fact, I feel like I lost my brother after that"  
Isabelle felt a huge weight off her shoulders, having told the story she'd been keeping to herself for years. 

"Alec never accepted himself, but when it did stop, we managed to get back to a new normality......that was until you came along, and everything changed again."

Feeling a sudden wave of guilt strike him in the stomach like he was punched, Magnus never even considered anything like that would happen by his visit.  
"Oh my god Isabelle I'm.... I'm so sorry" biting his tongue to hide his pain from Isabelle, "I never..."

Piping back up, Isabelle spoke strongly: "Don't apologise! Ever! You did nothing wrong at all, in fact I'm hoping that.... that you might be good for him"

Felling a surge of warmth spread from his core, Magnus felt the corner of his mouth rise up, the first time he'd felt remotely good in a long time.   
"What do you mean?"

"When Alec presented as an omega that day you came into our classroom, just after his 18th birthday", she started, "it was overwhelming for him. Not only was he presenting as an omega, and I'm not entirely sure what I mean by this, but it felt more than that. Obviously our mother saw this as yet something else wrong with Alec, but it was more painful to see Alec hating it too. He thought that omegas were weak and only good for breeding stock. There was nothing I could do to help him, but I'm hoping beyond hope, that knowing someone else special might be good for him"

Magnus felt a brief flush of warmth at Isabelle's last comment, but it was pushed aside by what else Isabelle said.   
"Alexander thought what!?" Magnus gasped.  
"Omegas are amazing, they should be respected and loved, not taught that what they are is subservient and wrong!" He spoke angrily.

"Magnus I feel the same way, but Alec doesn't" Isabelle said sadly.

"Isabelle, Alec is special, and I promise you now that I will do everything in my power to help Alec. I'm just unspeakably angry at what Alexander has had to go through, I feel like I want to kill someone" letting himself open up, Magnus thought it was only fair.

"And what about his arms? Some of those cuts looked recent?" Magnus asked, suddenly remembering that fact. 

"I wish I could say" furious with herself, Isabelle felt even more guilt. "I never knew what he was doing to himself, but I do know that it has steadily gotten worse. He's been more emotional, distraught and angry, initially I thought it could have been clary and Jace because they do smell, but it started before Clary came here.  
But saying that, I never thought he'd think about jumping" having to stop again, Isabelle took a breath, "I think.... I think he might be getting worse, and I don't know why!"

Thinking briefly, Magnus had an idea that he was almost afraid to ask.  
"Isabelle i.... I hope you don't mind me asking, this is very personal to Alec, but do you know if Alec has ever... has ever been though a heat?" 

Taken aback for a minute, Isabelle thought about it, "no... no he hasn't. Why? Could it have something to do with what's happening to Alec?"

Shaking that thought out of his head, "No Isabelle, I don't think it does. Besides it takes a big event, and a connection for an ultra omegas first heat to be triggered, and nothing like that has happened to Alec right?" 

"No, no it hasn't." Isabelle said, sounding disappointed.  
"Listen Magnus, I just wanted to say thank you, thank you for everything you have done for Alec," She said sincerely.

"I only wish there was something more I could do to help him" Magnus said, still feeling Alec's pain. 

"Magnus, you saved his life. There's nothing more I could have asked of you, that you could have done".   
"Just.... just promise me that, that you won't give up on him" Isabelle pleaded.

What does she mean by that? Magnus thought. 

"Listen I've got to go, thank you for your help Magnus, if you ever need anything, let me know"

"Goodbye Isabelle, and thank you for sharing Alec's story. And Isabelle, I won't give up" never being more honest in his life. 

 

****** Institute, a few hours later ******

 

Letting out a pained groan as he began to stir, Alec reached for his head, before realising it wasn't just his head that ached, he ached all over.  
Suddenly realising he wasn't quite sure where he was, his eyes darted open and looked around, feeling relieved when he recognised his room in the institute. Although he couldn't remember how he got there, Alec was relieved he was safe.

 

Laying his head back down on his hard pillow, Alec was just getting used to having a clear head, in fact he was kind of enjoying it, when he started remembering what he'd heard Isabelle, Jace and Clary talking about.

"Disgusting....... omega........ didn't want him...... different..... wanted him to jump"

Keeling forward in response to the wrenching feeling deep in his stomach and heart, what he'd heard last night had confirmed in Alec's head, everything that he had feared the most.   
Even Isabelle felt the same way, the one person he thought might have been with him. Nobody wanted him here, and nobody cared about him.  
He was alone in this world. Feeling the need to cry again, Alec realised that he must have run out of tears as none materialised, but the raw feelings still hurt just as much. 

Alec's friends really do care about him, but Alec is in such a bad place right now, for reasons which will follow, that he can't see how much they care. 

"I've got to get out of here" Alec said out loud, not meaning to, as his head shuffled from side to side on his pillow, deep in thought.  
Alec needed to get away from the people he knew hated him for what he was, and despite not knowing what he was going to do in the future, or even tomorrow, he knew exactly where he wanted to be right now.

He needed to go back to the club, where he had seen him again, that amazing man... the man who changed his life.... again. 

"Magnus" he signed, kind of liking the way his name sounded on his lips.   
Getting flashes of Magnus's perfect face as he closed his eyes, he started feeling that faint pulling sensation again, but he wished it was stronger, wished that he could grasp onto it.   
He desperately needed to see Magnus.

So Alec lay in bed and waited until the institute was quiet, he didn't want to bump into anyone.  
It got to about 1am when Alec crept out of bed and began sneaking out of his room, aiming to reach the nearest exist from the institute without getting caught. 

At least he tried.... but his nose flared up at the scent of an angry alpha, Jace, and a familiar family one.   
Damn it, Alec sighed to himself, cursing under his breath as his head fell forward.  
He was about to be caught by Isabelle and Jace.

"Alec!" It was Isabelle's voice, and she sounded mad.   
Stopping briefly, Alec decided to keep going, knowing he needed to leave and find Magnus, although he was not sure why the need was so strong.   
"Alec we need to talk!" Isabelle said in a slightly less angry tone, but immediately regretting using that awful phrase.

"No we don't". Alec responded instantly, not meaning to sound as sassy as he did. 

"Alec! Don't you dare walk away from us!" Jace shouted, using his alpha tones to try and intimidate Alec into stopping, hating that he had to do this as he'd promise he would never do that to him, but this was serious.

Alec suddenly stopped abruptly, unsure if it was because of Jace or because he secretly wanted to, but he couldn't help but flinch at the alphas angry tone, not used to making alphas angry. 

Seeing Alec flinch made Jace feel awful, but they needed to talk to Alec, to help him. 

Alec turned on his heels, lifting his head up to try and look confident, even though that was the last thing he felt.

"Fine!" Alec said equally abruptly, "What do we need to talk about?"

Letting out a fake laugh in complete disbelief, Isabelle and Jace said in unison; "Are you kidding me?!"   
Isabelle was furious at this point, "What the hell are you doing to yourself Alec!?"   
"Nothing could ever be that bad to make you.... make you hurt yourself, and I can't believe you even thought about... about jumping!?" Isabelle's deep hurt was being clouded by her anger, and she never thought about how Alec would respond to that. 

Alec was being overwhelmed by the feelings of anger being directed towards him, he could sense just how much they both hated him, and that hurt more than anything.  
Despite trying to maintain eye contact, Alec couldn't help but turn away, unable to hide his secret shame.

No, why are they trying to sound like they care!? Alec was himself now getting to get frustrated.

"Enough!" Alec shouted, sounding as powerful as he could muster.  
"Why the hell are you saying all this? I heard what you were saying before! When you thought I was asleep"

Jace looked to Isabelle confused, "Wait what? What the hell are you talking about?"

Not wanting this anymore, Alec wanted out,   
"I'm leaving, and I don't want anyone to follow me!"

"Alec you're not going to...!?" Isabelle said looking genuinely terrified. 

Stopping again, he turned his neck back without turning his body, speaking softly but loud enough for them both to hear, Alec said "I'm not"

As soon as those words had left his mouth Alec was gone again, into the night. 

***

Not sure why he was feeling so driven, Alec marched along the streets, steadily increasing his pace as he went, wanting to get to where he was going quicker.   
Alec thought he could use this time to think, heck he needed it. But he felt as if he should have been thinking about what had happened on the roof, or why he had been hurting..., Alec couldn't finish that thought.   
But all that he could think about was Magnus.   
Everything about him, his face, his scent - god that was intoxicating, and how he saved him.  
Seeing images of Magnus burned into his head, Alec started jogging, he needed to get to the club, now. 

Finally arriving, he stopped and peered up at the entrance, feeling an unexpected wave of distress impact him. This is where he felt everything had gone wrong, where he was exposed, and where he felt like he'd lost everyone.   
But someone was there for him....   
With that thought in his head, Alec walked into the club. 

 

****** Inside the club ******

As Alec entered the club, the low tones and beats of the music sent vibrations powering through his body, making his limbs tingle and marking the beginning of an assault on the sensitive omegas senses.   
The intermittent strobe lighting shone brightly in Alec's eyes, causing him to blink rapidly and momentarily lose focus as he brought his hands up to his eyes. But that was nothing compared to what he was smelling.   
The club was mostly full of either alphas or omegas, all of whom were in a hyperactive state given the situation.   
Trying desperately to breathe through his mouth to minimise the stench from both, Alec had no interest in flirting alphas... well maybe one....., but before he let that memory grow, he blinked hard again and shook his head.  
No, now wasn't the time to fantasise about something that he couldn't see happening, but after thinking that, Alec felt a sudden sting right in his heart, and if he didn't know better, he'd have thought it was a feeling of loss.   
"How could Magnus want me?" Alec whispered.

Not looking where he was going, because he felt like he was under attack, Alec accidentally bumped into a tall and what others might have considered handsome man. Alec wasn't short, so to have to look up to a guy was a rare occurrence.  
Alec's nostrils flared involuntarily, reacting to the alphas excited (horny) scent, causing surges of hormones to flood Alec's system, bordering on (but definitely not) making him horny.   
He was getting angry with himself again, “god I hate being like this! He was just a stupid alpha, I shouldn't be acting like this", Alec thought in his head.  
But Alec fought it, he fought it with everything he was, causing his arms to almost shake in exhaustion. Finally able to regain control and bury any excited feelings, Alec was about to barge past the alpha completely when he suddenly grabbed hold of Alec's arm...

Reacting almost immediately to the touch, the alpha retracted his arm as if he'd been badly burnt, but not in a bad way.  
"Oh my god!" The alpha blurted out, never feeling so turned on in his life, letting out a low feral growl that filled Alec with a cold dread.  
"What the hell are you? God your scent it unbelievable!! And when I touched you!? Damn I want to take you right here!"

Being referred to as an object really didn't help Alec's emotional state, and the thought of being with that alpha made him feel physically sick.  
Wanting to get away from this, the reality of what he was doing struck him.   
He had walked half way across the city to try and find a warlock, who he hadn't really spoken to before, all because he had such an overwhelming reaction to him.   
Shaking his head, feeling really pathetic at this point, knowing that Magnus could never want him, although he couldn't quite explain how Magnus found him on the roof...  
But Alec still decide to leave the club, feeling as if his dreams had been crushed before he'd started them. 

But the alpha had other ideas after seeing Alec begin to walk away.  
Growling again, he blurted out "Oh no you don't!" Reaching for him, the alpha placed his hand over Alec's shoulder to force him to stop, and Alec felt himself tense up, immediately feeling threatened and sickened by the invasion, and he went on the defensive.  
"Get off me!" Alec said as commanding as he possibly could, trying to shake loose from the alpha's grip.   
But him struggling only made the alpha grip onto him harder, "I'm never letting you go, fuck you smell amazing, you're driving me insane!"  
The alphas hands felt like scolding iron grips, and to make things worse, Alec was beginning to draw attention from some other alphas in the club, all drawn to Alec's strong unique scent, which was towering about the other omegas.  
It was almost as if a pack of wolves were descending upon him, with primal howls that sent chills down Alec's spine.

 

High up on the balcony, Catarina was sitting on a sofa near Magnus's private room, and she couldn't get Magnus out of her head.   
But her contemplation was disturbed when she heard a scuffle on the dance floor, with shouting and some disgusting language about an omega.   
Being one herself, she started to sorry for the unknown omega and decided to go and investigate.

Reaching the balcony, she placed her hands over the cold rail and peered over to the floor, scanning for the source of the scuffle, but she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

Catarina had never seen an omega get this sort of attention, but she quickly understood why as even she was starting to smell him.   
There must have been at least 8 or more alphas, all shoulder barging and shoving each other out of the way, trying to get closer to the omega. As they were doing this, they were bumping into the omega, causing him to lose balance. But what worried her more was the looks on the alphas faces, almost predatory, and the frankly terrified look on the omegas face. 

Catarina knew she had to do something, but she needed help, so she reached for her phone and called Magnus.

After ringing for several seconds, Magnus answered, sounding exhausted,   
"Catarina? Are you ok?" Asking despite his feelings.

"Magnus, you need to get down to the club, now. There's something going down here, an omega is getting some unwanted attention, and it looks like to could get ugly" 

Moving the phone away so Catarina couldn't hear, Magnus let out a weary sigh, really not wanting to go. But Magnus couldn't let Catarina down, so he brought the phone back.

"I'll be right there". After hanging up, Magnus quickly put himself back together again, and opened a portal to the club. 

 

By now, Alec wasn't entirely sure how many alphas were around him, but he didn't care, all he wanted to do was to get of there.   
The continued attack on his omega senses, as well as the physical clashes, had forced Alec to retreat deeper into himself and try to block out all external stimulus, as well as force himself to be as small as possible. 

In fact, Alec was so distracted by the assault that when he lost footing due to its intensity of Magnus’s arrival, he blamed it on the other alphas. He almost thought that the massive surge of adrenaline, as well as the same tug on his heart that he'd felt on the roof top, was his omega senses just telling him to run.  
However what Alec definitely noticed was the immediate silence that descended upon the group of alphas, and he could tell they had backed off.  
But he still wasn't able to raise his head, unsure of what was happening, so he kept his eyes tightly shut and himself locked away. 

Suddenly, and out of nowhere, Alec felt another hand touch his shoulder, but this time his reaction was completely different. Instead of feeling threatened or attacked, he felt, wait what?  
Alec had to double check to make sure it was true, and it was. He felt safe, safer than he had ever felt before. The rapid change in emotions made Alec’s breathing begin to stutter with faint sobs. But he didn’t feel sad, in fact he felt relaxed, so relaxed that he began to get drowsy and slightly off balance, god he'd never felt this calm and protected before in his life. But almost immediately he was ripped away from his calmed state when he felt a completely alien feeling, causing his eyes to ping open. No.... wait, not alien. It was the same amazing feeling he'd felt when he'd seen Magnus, only this time it was a lot stronger, so strong he could almost...

**

As soon as Magnus stepped through the portal, he was hit by the same wave of burning desire and heat that had plagued him in the club previously, causing him to momentarily lose his footing.

With his heart rate thundering up, Magnus quickly scanned the club floor and locked onto the group of rowdy alphas, and the ome..., oh god that's...

"Alexander?" Magnus couldn't help but let his name nearly silently fall of his lips.

Despite feeling initially overwhelmed, that was quickly replaced by a growing anger inside him. These alphas were touching his...., wait what? They were threatening Alexander!  
Pushing all his alpha strength into his magic, Magnus couldn't help a powerful growl escape as he charged up an attack.  
With rings of thundering red magic swirling round his hands, one of the alphas surrounding Alec looked up and saw that horrifying image.

To say he was terrified was an understatement. He was barely able to control his arms as he frantically tapped the other alphas surrounding Alec to look up, and when they did, some nearly fainted at the sight.   
As the other alphas cowered away, Magnus relaxed a little and slowly began moving towards Alexander, and despite the short distance, it felt like the longest walk in his life. 

As Magnus got closer and closer, he could feel the proto-bond tugging inside him again, only this time it didn't feel like the faint promise of a bond, it felt so much more. Despite Alec smelling due to his distressing experience, Magnus pushed that out of his mind, focusing only on his need for Alec. And beneath that distressed smell was an omega scent so pure and alluring that it was sending Magnus's senses into overdrive. God he couldn't wait to dissect that scent, he wanted to take him, to be with him forever.

With every step closer came a stronger feeling of connection for Magnus, and each deluge of warmth was more powerful than the next.   
As he was about to reach his hand out to touch Alec's shoulder, Magnus felt another influx of heat, like he had been reaching out for something, and it had found something.

When his hand touched Alec's shoulder, the touch was charged full with shocks and sparks, and he felt a surge of power travel right up his arm into the rest of his body. He could feel every nerve ending firing in overdrive, sending a burning fire to every corner of his being, god he felt so alive. The culmination of these intense feelings caused Magnus to lose his footing and stagger forward into Alec, with his breathing becoming increasingly erratic. Not only that, his alpha senses were surging, his nose flared up with the overwhelming omega scent, and Magnus had to clench his fists tightly to stop himself acting like he had on the roof. Alec’s scent was so intoxicating to him that it was initially impossible to resist, it was like it was begging the alpha to take him, to heal his lifetime of pain, to love him and take him.  
In his entire existence, he had never wanted anyone so much, so much that it hurt. He wanted to hug this amazing omega and love all of his pain away, hell he wanted to fuck him so hard they both passed out!  
But knowing how sensitive Alec was right now, he didn't want to scare Alec, so he tried to suppress those sexual feelings.

**

Alec knew who would be there when he found the courage to turn around, but nothing prepared him for the intensity of what he felt when he did, when he saw Magnus again.  
Alec's eyes immediately connected with Magnus's, and he could see that familiar spark, which was drawing him in again, almost like it was inviting Alec into Magnus's soul.   
The lighting caught Magnus's smooth jawline perfectly, and his raised hair was drooping to one side, whilst the hint of red was a testament to the fire that currently burned within them both. God he looked amazing thought Alec, who was surprised he could muster that much coherent thought.   
What he saw, and what he was experiencing was like being hit by a hurricane, and it was called Magnus Bane. Alec's ultra omega senses were raging for the first time in his life, and they were reacting with an alpha scent the likes of which he'd never experienced before.  
With every breath Alec took in, he became more and more lost in Magnus's scent. It felt perfect, like it was made just for him. It wrapped round him like a blanket of safety, something he'd been searching for forever, and he could feel that tingling pull inside him again, what was it?   
But perhaps most worrying of all for Alec, was the raging erection that was currently straining inside his pants. It was almost as if his inner omega was screaming at him to submit to this amazing Alpha, to simply turn around and share his life with him.   
“Wow” Alec immediately hated himself for letting it slip, hoping to god Magnus didn’t hear it. Not only did these thoughts scare Alec, he was also concerned that it might make Magnus get the wrong impression, so he tried to bury it.

Being the first to speak, or so he thought, Magnus tried desperately to think of something poignant and memorable, but couldn't. 

"Hi. I'm Magnus, Magnus Bane." Magnus said with a massive smile beaming across his face, not caring how goofy he might have looked.

With Magnus's hand still on his shoulder, Alec couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, grateful Magnus had broken the stalemate first, and being funny as he did. 

"Yer ermmmm, I think we've met before" Alec chuckled, again not remembering the last time he chuckled like that.  
"I'm Alec. Nice to be with you, no no I mean see you again" Alec responded, feeling more cheerful than he could remember for a hell of a long time, whilst matching the massive smile on Magnus's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, and if you have a second, please comment as I really like reading them.
> 
> I'm on twitter Tommy(Me) @grrrsquishy, would love to hear from you :)  
> And if you think its any good, maybe share my story?
> 
> Thanks again.


	5. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Alec and Magnus have formally met, what will happen next?!  
> Will they hit it off or will fear keep them apart?
> 
> I am quite happy with this chapter, I enjoyed writing it, so I hope you all like it :)
> 
> Oh and its a touch more.... mature. I hope that's ok!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who have read the story so far! It means a lot reading your comments and getting kudos and stuff.  
> Plus it's awesome some of you have found me on twitter :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, I liked writing it a lot :)

After their initial outburst of chuckling, which made Alec feel worryingly happy, neither one of them could speak again.  
They were both completely enthralled in each other, Alec was lost in the layers of beauty and soul in Magnus's eyes; whilst Magnus had lost all rational thought staring at the face of perfection, and the little cheek dimples enhanced the already stunning smile that was reflecting back at him.

Not really knowing how Alec would react, Magnus stuck his hand out for him to shake, a seemingly strange formal gesture, but he just needed to feel connected to Alec and break this tension. When Alec immediately snapped it up in his own, Magnus felt ridiculously giddy, a feeling obviously matched by Alec when if possible his smile got even bigger.  
A burning rose pink was spreading across Alec's cheeks, he was so embarrassed by his huge goofy grin, that right now he couldn't imagine losing it any time soon, despite the growing pain in his face muscles because he was unfamiliar with it. 

God there was that feeling again, even stronger now that there was no barrier between them. As Alec's breathing staggered, his whole body noticeably shook with exhilaration, every corner of his body felt alive with a still unfamiliar tingling. 

Seeing Alec's face turn a red tinge, it made him look even more adorably cute to Magnus, if that was possible.   
Magnus was also coping with the exact same sensations, and as he felt Alec's hand shake in his hand, a new wave of euphoria swept through his body, Alec did feel the same, just as strongly. After that realisation, Magnus's smile expanded even more and his eyes, already full of expression, showed an, if possible, deeper affection for Alec, a burning want. 

Luckily Alec's vision was permanently fixed on Magnus's eyes, and as the sparkle in them began to mist over, he could have sworn that for a split second, he felt exactly what Magnus was feeling. Alec had never felt so good about himself ever. But quickly thinking that was silly, he shook that thought away and instead, Alec let himself be absorbed into these amazing emotions.  
The feelings they were experiencing were just as powerful, if not more so, than the waves which had knocked them both back before. But as they spent more time together, they were slowly getting used to the intense effects that had on each other.

Unfortunately what Alec wasn't used to at all, was the intense happiness and other positive feelings that Magnus was sparking in him, and he wasn't sure what to do. He had never experienced this before, nobody had ever looked at him the way Magnus was right now, not even close. Alec felt like he was being exposed, like he couldn't stop himself from showing just how happy he was, and he just didn't trust himself not to screw it up. But what also terrified him, was the fear that if he fully opened up and gave himself to Magnus, he would lose control, and it was his control that had kept him sane, kept him safe. His happiness and almost everything else would be dependent on Magnus, and perhaps that was the most worrying thing of all.   
But what also worried Alec was that he felt like he didn't deserve the feelings Magnus was expressing for him, the looks in his eyes were stunning, and Alec just didn't feel worthy.

As Magnus continued taking in deep breaths through his nose to try and maintain control, enjoying the infinitely complex omega smell of Alec, that he couldn't wait to begin unwrapping and identifying every scent, as it wrapped round him in a radiating and protective heat, Magnus suddenly noticed a change.

Alec's beautiful omega scent began to be infiltrated with bursts of a foul odour, which Magnus recognised meant Alec was becoming distressed, but like everything with Alec, this distressed scent was more powerful than any he'd smelt before. Trying desperately to not alert Alec to the fact he could smell his distress, despite the nearly overwhelming need to turn away and block his nose, Magnus wanted to snap Alec out of it quickly, worried about what he was thinking.

"Alec?" Magnus said sounding more concerned than he wanted, before shutting his eyes.  
Damn it! Why did I say it like that?!

"Alec, do you want to get a drink?" He asked more calmly, a small smile returning to his face. Acting purely on his protective instincts, and not fully aware he was doing it until he was, Magnus starting stoking the back of Alec's hand with his thumb. 

When Alec felt Magnus's thumb stroking his hand, it made his whole hand tingle, and he could almost feel Magnus's protective urges conveyed through the touch.   
Still staring in Magnus eyes, Alec couldn't stop his blinking rapidly in response, his heart was pounding the inside of his chest, he desperately wanted to say yes, no, he desperately wanted scream yes. 

He'd come here for a reason, although he wasn't ready to admit it to himself just yet. However he was being influenced by entirely new and overpowering feelings and sensations, which were making it hard to think, or even breath, and that stopped him from jumping on Magnus's request.  
Suddenly remembering that Magnus must be smelling his self doubt, which he had been told by many in the past made him smell disgusting, Alec because even more self-conscious.

What was he doing? How could Magnus feel the same about Alec as he did about him?   
After spending so much of his life hating himself and believing that nobody could care for him, it was almost impossible to make himself believe what Magnus was conveying though his eyes and touch.  
What also scared Alec was a now constant, but still distant and faint, flow of emotion, of energy and warmth. Like the tugging he had been feeling before had finally linked with something, with someone. With Magnus.

It was like they were beginning to merge into the same bubble of energy, like everything around them began to blur away, and all that was left was the link. The music began to fade to a dull beating, the voices and bustling of the club disappeared, and all they could sense was each other.  
Magnus too had felt the connection, and it was all he could think about, all he could feel.  
Both closing their eyes involuntarily, they synchronised their breathing to the connection between them, to the flow of energy. I felt like bliss.   
This was so new to Magnus as well, he could feel worry, puzzlement and uncertainty trying to reach into his mind, but he didn't let it. He let himself bathe in this link, in this flow of heat.

But it was still fledgling and fragile, and a loud call from across the club shattered whatever it was that was happening.

"Magnus?" The unknown voice shouted across the club, "we need your help with something"

Both jumping as if they'd been frightened, and both instantly regretting the, whatever it was they had shared, shattering, they both felt instantly overwhelmed when the world returned and all of its sensory impacts hit them again. 

Suffering a renewed wave of anger with whoever it was that had ruined what was the most amazing experience of his life, Magnus broke eye contact with Alec and growled as he turned his head. 

"What do you want!?" Magnus shouted back.

However only a couple of seconds later, and still looking away, Magnus was listening to what the small problem was, when he felt a pained tinge of loss. It hit his gut like he'd been punched, and a wave of dark sadness hit every corner of his body.   
But what Magnus noticed most was the loss of the connection with Alec, and despite only feeling it for a few seconds, he missed it soooo much, so much it hurt.  
"What's happening?" Magnus signed, but fearing what had happen, he quickly turned around.

He was right.... Alec was gone.  
Magnus frantically scanned the club floor, looking for Alec anywhere, desperately needing to see him, to help him.   
His anger with himself was growing,  
"Fuck!" He screamed out, I should have known that what was happening between us would have had this effect on Alec, hell it was overwhelming for me, how must Alec have felt?!   
He moved a few steps forward, to fill the void that was left where Alec was, and stepped onto his tiptoes. He was getting increasingly flustered and desperate, he needed to see him, or to see where he went, but it was too late.   
He had lost him again.   
Letting out a disgruntled sigh, filled with a painful sadness at the loss, Magnus fell back onto a bar stool, he felt broken. 

Turning round on the stool, Magnus placed both shoulders onto the bar and let his head fall into them. Rubbing his forehead and temples, Magnus felt truly dreadful. Alec was gone, and it was his fault. He should have been able to help Alec, but he had let himself get carried away. It was just unbelievable. The hollowness he felt showed no sign of abating.

Fortunately a sudden wave of realisation struck, and Magnus's head shot up, straining his neck in the process, and he couldn't help but blurt out, "What am I doing?"  
Magnus was furious with himself again and he squeezed his fists, he had just seen potentially the best thing in his life, which in itself was spectacular as they were still new to each other, walk away, and he was just sitting here letting it happen!  
As his respiration increased, Magnus's mind started clouding over again, and without really looking where he was going or at anything else, Magnus propelled himself off the chair and pushed off from the bar. 

As he strode through the club towards the exit, people were either being physically barged out of the way, or reacting to the intensely powerful scent Magnus was emitting, whichever it was, Magnus had a cleared path to the door, hoping beyond hope he'd catch a glimpse of Alec. 

As he reached the doorway and walked out onto the street, you could tell how distressed Magnus was by the clouds of breath that were leaving his mouth into the bitterly cold night. Frantically looking around the area, letting out frequent groans of distress, he needed to see Alec, god he was desperate to see him.   
Not able to contain it, Magnus shouted out "ALEC!!!". After what felt like hours, Magnus picked a direction and ran, he just ran.  
"ALEC!?" Magnus called again as the few stranglers out in the night were staring at him, but he didn't care.  
Finally bringing himself to a staggering stop, he felt himself keel over, resting his weight using his hands on his knees. A surge of sickness travelled up from the pit of his stomach, threatening to release all his pent up negative emotions.   
Feeling completely exhausted, he looked out one final time and let out a despondent sigh, "Alec...".  
If it wasn't 20 degrees below freezing, he would have been crying.  
A stray thought came into Magnus's mind, he could try tracking Alec. He'd done it before...  
But that was before what had just happened. Alec obviously needed time, and despite the fact this was hurting him more than anything he could remember, Magnus decided not to.  
He was shaking all over now, the mixture of the cold and the intense assault on his emotions had left him wrecked, and he had no idea what to do next.

 

****

It was bitingly cold outside, big crystallised snowflakes were drifting from the sky, laying onto every surface they could find, onto being disturbed by the fast paced footprints of a confused Shadowhunter. 

He had déjà vu because again he was walking away from this amazing man, whilst almost every part of his being was screaming for him to walk, no run towards him and into his arms.

Not wanting to go back to the institute yet, Alec was walking to nowhere. Unsure as to why his mind drifted to Izzy and Jace, probably because he was trying to forget the fact he'd just left something amazing, but also scary and unknown. 

Why were Izzy and Jace so angry with me? Alec thought to himself. It's not like I hurt them.   
After thinking that last thought, Alec felt disgusted at himself and shook his head tutting, that wasn't right.

Maybe.... maybe they were worried about me? It was so hard for Alec to think like this, he'd spent so much of his life telling himself he wasn't worthy of anyone's affection, and that if they showed it to him they must be lying or trying to fake it. But now... maybe Alec wasn't quite as sure about that anymore. Playing absolutely no attention to where he was going, Alec tripped over a slightly raised, and concealed by snow, paving stone and fell forward.

Letting out a small yelp, Alec was luckily able to cushion his fall by extending his arms forward, but the shock was enough to change his focus, only this time onto something horrible.  
Having turned over onto his bottom to lay on the ground, Alec's eyes were transfixed on his arms. This wasn't the first time Alec had done this, sometimes he'd spend hours staring at them, sometimes exposed and sometimes not. But the constant was that when he looked at them he felt nothing, just a familiar nothingness.

However something was definitely different this time. For a split second he thought... he thought... Alec could have sworn he felt remorse? But as quickly as it came, the feeling disappeared.  
Alec was confused and didn't know how to feel, so he just picked himself up and kept on quickly walking in the snow.

After about 10 minutes Alec felt like he was freezing, and he was trying desperately to get Magnus out of his mind for a while, a task which was aided by his phone going off.

Reaching for and looking at his phone, a loud sigh escaped him and his ice cold reaction was matched by his breath freezing in the air.

"The Institute"

Looking up into the sky, he was distracted by the sparkling of the stars, a sparking that reminded him of the sparkle in...  
Before he could finish the thought, he'd pressed the answer button and picked placed it to his head.   
"Yeah" Alec replied firmly.

"Alec, we need your help!" It was Isabelle, sounding really distressed and out of breath.

Instantly gripped with worry and fear, Alec hastily responded, "Izzy!? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"The institute is under attack! We need your help Alec, hurry!" And before Alec could answer or ask more questions, the phone cut off.

Hearing the urgency and terror in her voice, Alec put his phone back in his pocket, and immediately ran as fast as he could back to the institute. 

***

Running as fast as he could, he quickly made it through the doors of the institute. Alec was immediately taken aback by the blood, it was splattered everywhere, and there was extensive damage to the computers and surrounding areas. 

Stunned into silence, he couldn't help but stare and survey the chaos, only to be shaken from this when he heard screaming coming from deeper within the institute.

"Isabelle?" Alec sighed in fear, praying that she and everyone else was ok.

"Isabelle!? Jace!? Clary!?" Alec shouted out as he bolted towards the source of the screams, stopping only to get his weapons. 

When he made it to one of the training rooms, having to take out 3 black winged demons, with blood red eyes, what confronted him was like nothing he had ever seen.   
Near the back of the room, light was being distorted around a chasm of blackness, a vicious fissure that had lighting sparking off from all vectors, impacting everything around it, leaving scorch marks as well. The surrounding air was being sucked into the portal violently, creating intermittent crashing sound as the vacuum had to be filled.   
It was a portal, but this wasn't a clave portal, it was definitely of demonic origin. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck near Alec's head impacting a light, causing him to flinch and have to take cover and shield himself from the sparks using his arm. Straight after that another demon came through, which Alec was able to take out with an arrow, but in the split second that happened, 2 more came through and started powering towards Alec. 

Just as Alec was loading another arrow, he felt two hands grab his shoulders and pull him back out of the room and round the corner into the corridor. Reacting to the alien touch and rapid change of situation, Alec grabbed his sheathed sword and pressed it to the throat of whoever had grabbed onto him.  
But whilst doing this he completely forgot about the 2 other demons that had come through, only remembering when he saw the very familiar whip weapon decapitating both beasts.  
With them gone, Alec regained his senses and saw it was Jace who had saved him, and he hastily took the sword away from his throat and stepped back.

"Jace!?" What's happening!? Is everyone ok?"

"Alec!? Oh thank god you're ok" Jace blurted out, sounding like he was nearly losing control, bringing Alec into a hug. 

Instead of cringing away from the show of affection, Alec let himself briefly return the hug, but before he could get used to it, Alec backed away.

Looking over towards Izzy, and after hugging her as well, Alec spoke again; "Thanks guy, what happened here!?"

"We're not sure" Isabelle answered shaking her head, still on alert. "One minute we were working and the next we heard screaming and... then people started dying."

Letting out grief stricken sigh, Alec couldn't believe this was happening.   
"Where's Clary? And do we have any idea who opened this portal and why?"

"Clary's ok, she's was out with Simon before the attack started, they're on their way back" Jace explained, "and no we have no idea who opened this portal and why".

Isabelle quickly interrupted, obviously frustrated with the situation; "look does it matter?! We have to find a way to close this rift before something worse than these things comes through!"

Alec began to think, but quickly coming to the realisation there was only one way to close a rift, they needed a warlock, and judging its size and power, they needed a powerful one. 

After a few more seconds, Isabelle and Jace both looked over at Alec at the same time, an awkward look plastered over their faces. 

Isabelle was the first to speak, "Alec" she started, taking a few seconds, "we have to ring him. We need Magnus to help us".

Even the mention of his name sent small sparks around his body, he didn't know what to do.  
He wanted Magnus so much, he was desperate to see him, but congruent to these feelings, he was terrified at the thought. Magnus has such an amazingly powerful and unknown influence on him, and it scared Alec. But now wasn't the time, they needed his help to stop a catastrophe.

"I ermmm, I don't know how to contact him." Alec said bowing his head forward, being struck with a strong feeling of disappointment at that fact.

"I do" Isabelle confirmed, "I'll go and call him, ask him to help us"

So while Alec and Jace continued to guard the rift, Isabelle went back to her room and grabbed her phone, found Magnus and called him.

After waiting a few seconds, and beginning to get restless, Magnus finally answered his phone, still outside in the ferociously cold night, "Hello, Isabelle?"

"Magnus, oh thank goodness! Magnus we need your help, there's..."

But before Isabelle could finish, Magnus interrupted, not meaning to sound rude; "Isabelle I am so sorry but I'm really not feeling up to it right now, can it wait until tomorrow? I promise I will help you as much as I can then, I just... I just need some time" Isabelle could hear Magnus's voice was full of loneliness.

"Look Magnus I'm sorry for whatever's happened but a rift has opened up in the institute, and we need a warlock to come and close it, we need you." She said firmly.

"What!? Do you know who opened it, or why?" Magnus asked with a peaked interest.

"No, look we have no idea why or how this happened, we need you to help us close it!" Isabelle demanded, beginning to lose patience, the situation getting to her.

Magnus truly wanted to help Isabelle, but right now he wasn't sure he could get up from the floor where he had sat down, still pining for and missing Alec. Just as he was about to agree, he remembered one of his friends who was pretty good at closing rift. Therefore he was about to inform Isabelle of his fact when she spoke out again;

Sensing Magnus was going through something, Isabelle had to think of something to get him to come.  
"Alec's here, and he is in danger too" 

Hearing what Isabelle had said sparked every protective instinct in Magnus's body, he had never felt a stronger urge than what he was feeling now, he had to help Alec.  
"I'm on my way", he replied before hanging up. Magnus's heart was beating much faster now, a surge of panic flooded his brain, "Alec?!"  
Immediately pushing himself from the freezing ground, he opening a portal of his own, straight into the institute.

The second Magnus found a way inside the institute, he was instantly enthralled and wrapped with Alec's scent as it travelled through his body, which was like a mixture of bliss and aggression, obviously due to the situation, but it was still intoxicating for him. But what he noticed more was the undeniable feeling that their link, still very faint, had returned and was now pulsing energy between them again. It made him feel so safe, despite the current situation. It made him feel that no matter what, he could always feel Alec.  
Magnus didn't realise just how much he'd missed it, until it was back, and god he couldn't imagine losing it again. 

Relying on tracking Alec scent, Magnus made he was deeper into the institute, towards the training rooms. He was able to make quick work of a couple of stray winged demons en route, and as Alec's scent got stronger, so to do Magnus's protective instincts.

Arriving into another corridor, he was immediately struck with the sight of Alec, looking unbelievably powerful. His arms were flexed as he was pulling back the bow string and releasing a string of arrows straight through the heads of numerous demons. And the lights, flickering from damage to the power grid, were reflecting perfectly of every muscle contour in his body, and obviously his face was angelic.   
Suddenly feeling a surge of sparks along their link, it knocked Magnus out of his trance and reminded him where he was, and what was happening. 

Magnus's arrival hadn't gone unnoticed by Alec, his senses were on overdrive the second Magnus entered the institute. But instead of knocking him back and making him feel completely relaxed as usual, Magnus's scent was giving him strength. As it wrapped round him, Alec felt like he could draw power from it, and use that to help protect him, Magnus and his friends.   
Unbeknownst to Alec, he could also feel the link, the powerful exchange between them, but it was still fledgling that Alec just thought it was his usual impact on him, but it was constant, and it was helping keep Alec calm.

Magnus made his presence known to everyone else when he launched a burst of magic that blasted the flying demon, which was diving for Isabelle, into smithereens.

Turning her head swiftly to see Magnus, she shouted, "Magnus! Quick, we need you and Alec to help defend around the portal, make sure nothing else gets out, whilst me and Jace track the demons who have escaped."

Jace quickly added, "don't try and close the rift alone, wait until we get back!"

Before Magnus could respond, Alec called out, "Izzy, Jace go now!" Turning to look straight at Magnus, unable to ignore the surge of adrenaline, warmth and power, he continued "Magnus, let's do this!" 

Magnus's eyes were transfixed with Alec's face, and after hearing Alec, he was ready to charge to help defend Alec and the institute, but before he started moving, he caught the faint lift in the right side of Alec's lips after he'd spoken to Magnus.   
He couldn't help but return the faint smile, but it was quickly pushed aside due to the seriousness of the situation. 

Bring himself forward to stand by Alec's side, his hip "accidentally" brushing Alec's, Magnus stole another glance of Alec, god he was perfect, but the shriek of a demon put him back into the attack mind-set.   
They were dealing quite well with the demons so far, they were only coming through the portal a couple at a time, and as Alec took one out, Magnus destroyed the other one. But soon the situation took a grave turn, as a new type of demon started emerging from the rift.

They stood at over 6 foot, with huge black eyes that looked like black holes, able to spot anything. Their razor sharp teeth protruded beyond their mouth, reaching their cheeks, some already dripping with blood. But their skin was perhaps the most horrible thing, It was comprised of black scales that hugged the underlying skeletal structure, making them look gaunt and ravenous. And to make things worse, these demons started coming through the portal thick and fast.

Both trying to hide their increasingly worried feelings, they were able to sense the others distress through the change in scent, but instead of letting this overwhelm them...  
They used their protective urges to fight harder, drawing strength from them, not wanting anything to happen to the other, and something incredible started to happen.

As Alec was shooting down the winged creatures in rapid succession, he quickly realised Magnus was struggling to cope with the number of other demons running through the rift, splitting off into several directions in an effort to surround them. Although still on top of them, Alec noticed Magnus's left knee was straining slightly under the constant energy use, and he started to drop slightly.   
Seeing this sent a rush of panic through Alec's body, he had to do something, nobody was going to hurt Magnus! Acting immediately, Alec changed weapons and unsheathed his sword, running around to Magnus and cutting down demon after demon, allowing Magnus a brief break which he needed, and he was soon back to using bolts of magic to destroy the demons.   
Whilst all this was happening, they unknowingly found themselves gravitating towards each other again. As demons fell, they got closer. Alec and Magnus only realised what was happening when they bumped into each other, and were now standing back to back. 

The second they made contact they both felt their link explode, sending a blast of renewed energy into their bodies, forcing them to take a deep breath in response to the power of the change. Their nerves were sparking with an intense rush of heat, making them feel even stronger and more aware than they were already, as if the link was enhancing them both in some way.   
If they were in any other situation, the sudden explosion of power would have knocked Alec and most likely Magnus for six, but they knew they couldn't afford to react like that, not this time. Instead they both pushed back into each other just a little more, both leaning into the other, and both drawing power, strength and courage from their link.   
As the demons kept coming, Alec and Magnus's actions slowly started changing, they were slowly becoming more in-tune with each other. As Alec turned one way to stoke down a demon, swinging around Magnus's back, Magnus instinctively turned round the other way, making for an effortless strike.  
When one was forced to duck, the other was moving down, not even a split second delay clouded their actions.   
Alec had never felt anything like this before, it almost felt as if they were battling the demons as one entity. He could feel things Magnus was feeling, anticipate his moves and act accordingly, and he could tell Magnus was the same as he was following Alec's actions. Soon even their breathing was matched, and Magnus had never felt so powerful then he did in that moment.   
If he didn't know better, it almost felt as if they were synchronised, fighting together as one. As Alec swung his sword, Magnus would infuse the blade with a surge of magic to make it more deadly, and as Magnus was busy with one group, Alec would already be taking out the other demons who were charging at him.   
It was unlike anything they'd ever experienced, and in a strange way, they didn't want it to stop. 

Unfortunately, the drain on Magnus's magic was becoming critical, and as much as he tried to hide it from Alec, he was an ultra omega, and he could smell even the faintest change in Magnus's scent.   
As soon as the change in scent hit him, Alec was shaken from, whatever was happening, and he felt terrified at the thought of Magnus in danger and painful exhaustion, causing his own emotions to start reacting.   
Their amazing experience was broken, and Alec was the first to speak just after killing another demon, "Magnus?! What's going on!?"

Cursing quietly under his breath, Magnus was furious with himself for being so weak, and for letting Alec sense his tiredness and pain, which to make it worse was making Alec worry more because of it.  
"Nothing! I'm fine, keep going!" Magnus lied, trying to force his alpha tones out, wanting to make Alec feel better. 

If it wasn't for their link, still flowing powerfully but stubbornly remaining in the background, Alec would have backed down at the commanding tone, but fortunately he could sense, somehow, just how bad it was and before he knew what was happening, Magnus began to collapse.

Seeing Magnus dropping to his knees did something to Alec, his blood started to boil and his grip on the sword got so hard that it began to dig into his skin. He was swinging the sword into every demon that came near his Magnus with such force, that the pushback started straining his arms and whole body. Alec wasn't sure how he was doing this, but his entire body was on fire, full of power and rage that no demon could get near Magnus.  
That was until a solitary winged demon, clutching on the ceiling, snuck into the room and got to just above Alec's head and was about to attack him.  
Luckily Magnus saw it and used the last of his magic reserves to shoot it down, but as hard as he tried, Magnus couldn't stop a pained groan slip out of his mouth, as he collapsed fully onto his side, clutching his stomach and head.

Both sensing and seeing the change in Magnus, it took Alec only a split second to be by his side, after activating one of his runes.   
Acting purely on instinct, he placed his body over Magnus's to protect him, then Alec faced up and kept trying to fight off the demons, slicing through their legs and impairing them with his sword, but they were still coming through the rift. He was beginning to fatigue badly, but he was damned if he was going to give up now, nothing was getting through him to Magnus. As his face contorted through exhaustion, Alec was shouting and screaming with every swing of his sword, yet through all of this, he could still feel connected, or whatever it was, with Magnus, and he almost felt as if he was gaining strength from this. 

Regaining some of his senses, Magnus suddenly felt the strong warm body of Alec over him, protecting him from the demons. However as soon as he got more of them back, he could sense and smell the intense pain coming from Alec, and that made Magnus feel awful.  
He is doing this to himself to protect me... damn it, it was my job to protect him! Magnus thought to himself, feeling the anger building up inside him.

Feeling Magnus start moving under him, Alec turned to look down at him briefly to make sure he was ok, but even in that short amount of time, Alec couldn't stop another small smile appearing on his face, which Magnus returned willingly, despite the horror unfolding around them.   
But seeing Alec turn back and keep putting himself though this hell, was torture for Magnus. 

Until suddenly a shot of realisation struck him, he knew what to do, but he needed Alec's help.  
Building up the strength to ask, Magnus pushed out; "Alec..." stopping to take another breath, "Alec... do you trust me?"

After hearing Magnus's question, he felt frozen inside, like a darkness had returned, making his eyes flicker rapidly.   
The brief lull from the demons had gave Alec a few seconds to think, but he wished he hadn't started. Alec was so focused on protecting Magnus that he really didn't want to think about his past right now, but Magnus's question has brought painful memories back.   
He had never trusted anyone since he was a child, since he was abandoned by his parents, and he didn't think he ever could again, it's not that he never wanted to again, Alec thought it was impossible as he'd closed that part of himself off, but right now he wasn't quite sure....

Sensing Alec's turmoil despite his weakened state, Magnus looked straight up at Alec, and what he saw reflected back nearly broke his heart, leaving a renewed hollow feeling.  
As he stared into Alec's expressional eyes, they were showing every ounce of pain Alec was going through in response to his question. Feeling even more guilty, Magnus hadn't fully realised the magnitude of what he had asked of Alec.

Whatever they were both thinking was immediately crushed when a demon appeared out of nowhere, and attacked Alec, punching and clawing at his face and body, causing him to fall off of Magnus. As he brought his hands and arms up to both try to defend himself and attack the demon, he couldn't help but let out a pained scream.   
Not really sure why he called out, but it felt like the most important thing to do and only one name came to his mind.  
"Magnus!!!" Alec shouted out between screams as he managed to fight one creature off, but another one came and took its place, and Alec desperately tried to fight this one too.

Hearing Alec's pained screams was one thing, but when he heard Alec scream his name, something in Magnus snapped. Not knowing where he got the strength from, despite feeling the link still flowing between them, he crawled over to where Alec's sword was and gripped onto it. Using all the protective alpha instincts he could muster, Magnus decapitated the alien.

Seeing Alec on the floor, blood covering his t-shirt and over his face destroyed Magnus, his heart and soul ached for Alec, it created a crushing weight of despair that Magnus hadn't felt before. But he knew he was still alive, he could feel their link still pulsing.  
After moving back to Alec, and checking there was no more demons for the time being, he reached for Alec's hand.  
He interlinked their fingers and gripped onto Alec's hand, needing desperately to feel Alec again, although he still didn't fully understand why.   
Alec felt Magnus's thumb rubbing his hand again, and he was able to lift his eyes, letting out a pained groan as he did.   
Looking over right into Magnus eyes, seeing the look of concern and .... something else, he had the urgent need to tell Magnus. 

"Yes....", after saying that, a tear fell down his blood stained face creating a passage way for more to flow. "Yes Magnus, I do trust you." Alec managed to push out, his chest heaving up and down quickly. 

Magnus only wished he had time to absorb the intensity of what he felt after hearing Alec say that he trusted him, it was magical. It was undoubtedly the most special thing an omega could say to an alpha, to say nothing of how special it was if they weren't even mated yet. 

But a large surge of lightning from the rift caught ripped Magnus's attention from Alec, and sensing more demons approaching, he quickly turned back to Alec.  
"Alexander, I need.... I need your strength" Magnus asked, reaching out his other hand, wanting to give Alec the choice.

Seeing Magnus's hand after hearing his request, and not even hesitating for a second, Alec reached and took Magnus's hand.   
"Help me up first, I'll need to protect you whilst you regain your strength" Alec pleaded.

Unable to stop another grin, Alec's words made Magnus feel so strange, it made him feel cared for, and their link was more alive than ever, filling him with a comforting warmth.   
Gripping firmly on Alec's hand, he helped lift Alec up, but whilst he did he couldn't stop himself whispering out, "It's my job to protect you Alec"

Thanking god Alec didn't hear him, Alec was standing with his sword ready and he had not let go of Magnus's hand, "Ok, I'm ready" he said to Magnus, not able to look into Magnus's eyes again, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to focus on the demons. However, and possibly unconsciously, Alec gripped Magnus's hand a little tighter, and started rubbing his thumb over the back of Magnus's as well.

Alec's actions lit Magnus's heart on fire, and again he had the feeling of being truly cared for, but before he could process what that meant, it was abruptly ended for Magnus when a demon emerged from the portal, which Alec quickly struck down.   
"Do it!" Alec shouted, and despite Magnus's reservations about his idea, he didn't need to be told twice, this was for Alec, and even if it might cause him discomfort, he couldn't hesitate again. 

Maintaining his tight grip on Alec's hand, Magnus began to draw strength from Alec, but when he started it was nearly overwhelming for him. Magnus knew Alec was strong, but he didn't expect this level of power, everything about Alec was intoxicating to him. As another two demons came though, Alec again placed himself in between the demons and Magnus, before decapitating one and managing to knock the other one down, but he was already noticing the drain.

Sensing Alec weakening, Magnus still wasn't strong enough yet, but he had to check Alec was ok; "Alec, are you ok? I can stop if you...."

"No!" Alec forced out, "finish it", Alec was exhausted, his breathing becoming deeply erratic, and all of this was worrying Magnus.

As another demon came through, Alec was really struggling at this point. When it began charging at Alec, luckily Alec managed to trick the demon into falling over a damaged supporting beam by moving him and Magnus into a darkened area of the training room, after which Alec dealt with it.

Magnus was so close now, he needed enough magic to close this rift, and he had literally used every last ounce of his strength.  
"Alec?"

Not having the energy to formulate an answer, Alec just grunted and readied himself as best he could, waiting for an attack from the portal. But what he didn't expect was a flying demon to appear from the entrance to the training room, it must have been a straggler that the others missed. Spotting Alec and Magnus, it dived down and rammed straight into them, knocking them down hard onto the ground, but Alec didn't let go of Magnus's hand.

The demon then flew around the room, its pin sharped claws unsheathed, readying itself to strike. Making its final pass, it was about ready to dart down, heading straight for Magnus, who was still lying on the floor unable to act. Sensing the danger to Magnus, something in Alec snapped. Not knowing where he got the energy to even lift his arm, Alec winced as managed to get to his knees and he squeezed Magnus's hand again. Not wanting Magnus to catch on, Alec was secretly afraid this would be the last time he'd touch Magnus, and he knew that this hurt him more than the impending attack would. Not wanting it to, Alec's bottom lip started to quiver under the weight of that last thought.  
Alec felt the overwhelming urge to say a final message to Magnus, however it only came out as a soul destroying whisper...... "goodbye"

There was nothing else he could do but close his eyes wait for it to happen.  
Alec’s stark realisation sent a sudden and sharp jolt along their link, and along with hearing what Alec had said, this was enough to jolt Magnus's eyes open.   
The demon started its attack, just as Alec's eyes closed and he lost consciousness, collapsing flat out on his back. He was knocked out. Alec had given his all to Magnus, and remarkably, that might have been enough. It was remarkable as it would usually have taken hours, maybe even days, for Magnus's magic to have recovered to a level that he needed it to. 

Magnus spun round, still on the floor, and make quick work of the demon with a blast of magic, before turning over and he saw Alec.  
He instantly felt a paralysing guilt that bulldozed through him, each breath he took was physically draining, "oh god what have I done!?" 

Before any more terrible thoughts could enter his head, another demon emerged from the rift, and Magnus knew what he had to do as he stood up tall. He felt powerful, which wasn't new, but he'd never felt like he had this much power before. Quickly summoning his magic, he was soon surrounded by an impenetrable aura of electrifying energy, a red so deep that it stood out against the blood stained walls. The power didn't stop there, the intensity kept on building, beyond anything Magnus had summoned before.  
How was he getting this much power? Was it something to do with Alec? He thought to himself.   
His hands started to shake as he reached an apex in his power, and with one last glance to Alec, he let out a deathly scream and shot out a massive blinding blast of magical energy. The wave of magic spread throughout the institute, wiping out every last demon present, turning them into dust.  
On top of that, Magnus was still able to muster enough magic to begin closing the rift. As he directed his power towards the portal, it turned the rift a dark crimson and it began to shrink. Its circumstance was getting smaller and smaller, but it was still sending out streams of lighting, and Magnus was beginning to weaken. However he kept his magic going until with one last gasp, he yelled his last ounce of magic at the rift.  
As a blinding light filled the training room and surrounding areas, Magnus was able to see the rift finally closing before his legs gave out, and he collapsed under his weight in exhaustion, landing right on top of Alec.

For several seconds silence prevailed, but that was soon broken by a whimpering.

Slowly beginning to squirm, Alec's eyes began to flutter open, letting out a small groan... "Ouch...."  
After coming around and hearing Alec's groan, Magnus couldn't help but let out a small giggle, after all they had just been through, it felt amazing to just let all the stress go.   
And when Alec heard Magnus's cute giggle, he couldn't stop himself giggling as well in response, whilst simultaneously shaking his head and looking up.   
But soon Alec abruptly stopped laughing as he quickly got all his faculties back, and he was nearly frozen with panic when he realised the position that both he and Magnus were in.  
Magnus had fallen right on top of him, and Alec could feel every inch of Magnus's solid body pressing down on his, which instantly made him feel so safe, safer than he'd ever remembered feeling, like Magnus was protecting him from the world.  
This safe feeling not only made Alec completely numb, it also sent out a surge of radiating warmth that made Alec feel so good.  
But what he felt so far was nothing compared to the unbelievably addictive tingling sensation behind his right ear.  
Magnus had landed in just a way that he was exhaling just behind Alec's ear, and each time he breathed out, it shot a pleasurable shiver down Alec's spine, and tickled his skin, it felt magical. So magical in fact it made all the hairs on Alec’s neck stand on end.  
Each time Alec thought about looking down at Magnus, his face was tickled by the spikes of Magnus's hair sticking up, but to be honest, he couldn't imagine himself moving ever again.   
But soon a feeling of panic began to strike Alec, it wasn't the contact itself that worried him at all, it was the effects it was having on his body, and what that must be doing to Magnus. Alec actually felt a bit guilty about that.

In fact he knew Magnus was feeling exactly the same, the first reason was a truly filthy growl that Magnus tried to hide but Alec heard it. And the second reason was because every time Alec breathed in, his nose and omega senses exploded with the undeniable scent of a horny alpha, but this was on an entirely new level, unbelievably more powerful than anything he'd sensed before. It was a mixture of a thousand scents rolled into one, it would take Alec hours of studying to identify them all, which he couldn't wait to do. But there was definitely sandalwood, chocolate and what smelt freshly made biscuits in there, all of which kept adding to Alec's calmed and increasingly excited state. 

Every time Alec breathed in more of Magnus and his alpha scent took over Alec's brain, it send thick pulses of arousal all around his body, making his ass begin to twinge and his cock begin to harden. By this point, Alec was practically biting his lip off trying to stop himself from letting out a sinful moan. Unfortunately as his cock hardened, it had nowhere to go but to dig into Magnus, and as it felt that resistance and slight friction, it only made Alec's horniness worse. He could feel Magnus’s heart beat raging against his own chest, to which his own heart matched, reassured by what that conveyed. 

But some panic was still there. 

**  
Magnus knew he was done for. The second he had landed with his face right on top of Alec's scent glands, he signed away his self control.  
Despite trying his best to move his head away, he felt an unrelenting and undeniable pull back, so he gave in and started breathing in Alec like nothing else.  
As Alec's horny scent permeated every cell in his body, Magnus couldn't stop a primal growl escaping his throat at its intensity, instantly praying to god Alec didn't hear it (he did). He was already losing control, and they hadn't even done anything! Oh dear god, Magnus thought to himself, he had smelt Alec before, but being this close to him and breathing in nothing but him, felt like pure bliss to Magnus.   
Alec's scent was so powerful that he could feel it screaming to every alpha instinct inside him, wrapping around his scent glands, his brain and another important muscle. Magnus could feel himself getting more and more addicted to Alec's scent, and he was close to losing it.   
Magnus had fortunately placed his groin in such a way that his pulsing rock hard, and continually hardening, cock was in between Alec's legs, so he couldn't feel it.   
But fuck when he felt Alec's cock pushing up into his stomach, and he was fighting every urge he had to push and grind down on Alec. Magnus knew he had to do something quickly, before something else happened.

 

Despite the red misty haze of horniness clouding his mind, Alec couldn't help but feel guilty, he knew that he must be smelling to high heaven given how he was feeling, and he was worried about the effect it would have on Magnus.  
Fortunately any fears that Magnus might be uncomfortable in anyway were abruptly ended when Alec felt the proto-bond link pulsating between them, the first time he had truly felt it. And he could sense nothing negative from Magnus, neither through his scent or the bond. In fact, he was only getting pure heat and energy flowing into him from the bond, and Magnus was feeling the exact same thing.  
For a split second, Alec wished that this bond, and what they were feeling, would never stop. 

Just after that wish, Alec again felt like he and Magnus were the only creatures in existence. As the world faded around them, the horror of the scorched room was forgotten, and all either of them could see and sense was each other. Magnus didn't know what was happening, which for a warlock of over 400 said a lot. He'd never felt this connected to someone before, it was like they were starting to merge? Was this something to do with them both being ultras?

Whatever it was, Magnus couldn't take it anymore, he felt so embarrassed that Alec was having this effect on him. He was an experienced alpha, and he should be able to control himself better than this, but Alec had broken down every defence he had, and Magnus already couldn't imagine a life without more of this.   
As for Alec, he had just lost all rational thought, and was acting on pure arousal and instinct now.   
He had for so long resented being an omega, but what he was experiencing now felt unbelievably amazing, that he may have to rethink that.

Magnus, with great reluctance and inner strength, pushed himself up slightly, bringing him in line with Alec's line of sight. But he instantly regretted that decision after looking straight into Alec's eyes.  
Those hazel brown orbs looked up to him with such innocence and pure enthralment, it made Magnus's heart flip in his chest. But Alec's pupils had expanded to cover nearly all his eye, the shear intensity of his sexual arousal on full show. 

And what greeted Alec was just the same, Magnus had obviously lost control, so his un-glamoured eyes were gazing straight into his. But Alec felt those eyes looking deeper into him, so far it felt like Magnus was staring at his unprotected soul, and when he didn't recoil at the sight, Alec felt even closer and more connected to Magnus. However it was the look of pure want, of an evolutionary need to passionately make love to him, that Alec could also see, and that frightened him a bit.  
However he quickly brushed that thought aside as he noticed Magnus begin to lower his head, after licking his lips.  
"Oh my god! I'm actually going to have my first kiss..." Alec couldn't help but think, thankful Magnus couldn't read his thoughts as he would have been even more embarrassed. As a matter of fact, they both were feeling embarrassed by their reactions to each other, it was so new to both of them. 

As Magnus got closer to his mouth, Alec began to lift his neck slightly, wanting this to happen quicker than it was, wanting to taste those alluring lips...

"Alec!?" Isabelle shouted as she darted round the corner into the training room, however she immediately regretted it the second she saw what was happening!

"Oh wow!!" She said, catching one last glimpse of them before shutting her eyes and turning her head away, "Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She wasn’t only embarrassed, but the wall of powerful alpha and omega scents had completely thrown her, causing her to back away. 

Isabelle's interruption caused both Alec and Magnus to shake back into reality, once again their moment had been shattered. Magnus couldn't stop a growl leave his mouth, furious that he had been denied Alec's lips for the second time. And he could instantly feel that Alec's defences had gone back up, and his scent had changed, it was still amazing, but it was mixed with fear or embarrassment.   
Magnus's heart sank, but Alec was shocked when he felt it, not just through the scent, but he sensed it somehow, "what was that?" Alec thought to himself, as his own heart sank in response.

"Izzy" Alec started, shuffling out from under Magnus and back to his feet, never breaking eye contact, as Magnus following his every movement. "Are you ok? Are all the demons gone?" Trying to sound normal, but feeling nowhere near it. 

But when he turned away from Magnus, which was unbelievably hard, he saw Izzy standing In the corner trying to look busy, but failing miserably.  
Taking her silence as a yes, Alec turned back to face Magnus, never thinking he'd get used to his beauty, or that wave of heat that hit his senses every time he looked at him.

After a few seconds of staring into each other, Magnus was the first to break the silence again,

"So..... how about that drink?" Magnus asked, emphasising his question with a smirk.

Just as Isabelle was sneaking out of the room, she was screaming in her head; "you'd better say yes Alec you idiot!!! He's asking you on a date!!".

Replying to Magnus with perhaps the biggest smile he could ever remember doing, Alec wanted to scream yes to the heavens, but not wanting to look tooo desperate, he answered;   
"Yes.... god yes that sounds like a brilliant idea". Letting out another small chuckle.

Without saying anything else, Magnus swung his arm around Alec's shoulder and they made their way out of the training room, not before sharing a smile, as they went looking for Izzy and the others. 

 

 

They had no reason to notice the small red light on the security camera in the top right hand corner of the room.   
They were being watched.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the chapter :) If you have time, I'd love a comment and tell me what you thought of it :)  
> Sorry it was a bit long and more mature!
> 
> I'm on twitter, Tommy(me) @grrrsquishy.
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	6. The KISS?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments, Kudos and reads on my story!
> 
> They've met, now can they have a normal date......?  
> What do you think? ;)
> 
> Oh and the chapter title may be a bit of a hint.... :)
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading and if you like it, please comment and stuff on twitter if you can :)

It was always Alec's intention to walk Magnus home no matter what, especially after the exhausting experience that they had both been through. However knowing Magnus couldn't make a portal home because he'd used up a lot of his magic, Alec had also guessed Magnus wouldn't be able to fight if he had to, so he definitely wasn't letting Magnus walk back alone like this. So Alec flung Magnus' arm over his shoulder for balance and started walking, heading for the institute exit.   
But Magnus wasn't quite done objecting. 

However Alec's conviction on this matter were only strengthened when he heard Magnus' objections;

"Alexander look, I'll be fine, I promise. I'll walk straight home and I promise I won't even stop for a martini" Magnus said with a small smile, hoping to break down Alec's defences.

"Now go to get some sleep Alec, I don't need protecting", Magnus spoke far more softly than he wanted to. 

Whilst obviously paying close attention to Magnus's objections, all Alec could focus on was the little pout that had slowly formed on Magnus's face when he insisted he didn't need protecting.   
Magnus wasn't used to someone caring for him like this, and he felt embarrassed by how good it was making him feel, so he pouted. 

"Well lucky for you I'm not that tired, and besides, there is no way in edom I'm letting you go alone" Alec said stubbornly folding his arms.

"But you must be..." Magnus started; but Alec quickly raised a finger to nearly block his mouth. 

"You aren't going without me" Alec stated forcefully, which only made Magnus' pout grow. 

Magnus let out a defeated sigh when he quickly realised he was fighting a losing battle, just from the looks in Alec's soulful eyes alone, he knew it was hopeless. This was completely alien to Magnus, he wasn't used to losing an argument, especially when he tried to use his alpha influences. But Magnus was rapidly coming to learn that nothing to do with Alec was usual or predictable for him.

To put it bluntly, Magnus knew there was nothing he could say or do that would have dissuaded Alec from wanting to walk him home. But despite feeling an initial guilt knowing Alec must be just as shattered as he was, Magnus also felt a heart warming glow at the knowledge that Alec wanted to look after him, even though he thought he should have been the one protecting Alec. In fact he felt so happy his pout was in danger of failing, being replaced with a glowing smile.

And Alec couldn't stop those heart eyes of his drifting to Magnus's lips, which were reflecting every emotion he was experiencing. What Alec saw made his stomach flutter and his heart warm. Magnus not only looked unbelievably cute and adorable, but seeing that expression changing from pouty to an amazing little smile, also made Alec want to attack those perfect lips with his own.  
Initially, Alec had to bite the inside of his lip and squeeze his fingers tightly into a ball, just to stop himself launching into kissing Magnus.   
However those feelings were quickly conflicted when a fear spread through Alec, he was still trying to get used to the intensity of the feelings he had for Magnus. And In the end, Alec didn't know what to do, or how to react to them.   
But something was different, maybe it was his tiredness, but Alec felt like he could almost control the fear, and focus on the pleasant feelings instead.

 

Magnus thought fighting Alec about walking home was hard, but something that was even harder for Magnus to fight was the increasing sweetness in Alec's scent, a clear sign that Alec was becoming slightly aroused. Even this subtle change was irresistible for Magnus, sending pleasant surges once again through his system, and he couldn't stop himself from squeezing Alec's shoulder a little harder. 

Unfortunately before Magnus could even begin to enjoy what he was experiencing, both of their feelings were quickly overrun by their tiredness. They shared another brief glance, and knew the other felt the same. Urgently realising that they wouldn't make it very far, Magnus guided them to one of the comfy sofas that dotted the institute, before letting themselves collapse under their own weight. Almost immediately after hitting the sofa, the darkness of sleep took them both, and they fell asleep with a smile engrained on their faces.  
For Alec, it was the first time he could remember falling asleep without a lead weight of sadness on his heart.

**

At least 10 hours had now past, and upon seeing them on the sofa, izzy and Jace had taken it upon themselves to keep people away from Alec and Magnus. Well actually there was only one person who was hanging around, but neither of them caught a glimpse of them, so when they stopped coming back, izzy and Jace forgot about them. 

Whilst their friends were keeping people away from Alec and Magnus, they themselves had been unconsciously gravitating closer towards each other. Before drifting off, Magnus made a conscious effort to sleep on the opposite side of the sofa, as far away from Alec as he could be.  
It wasn't that he wanted to, in fact nothing could be further from the truth, but he didn't want to give Alec the wrong impression of him. But to do this, he was fighting what his brain and every instinct he had was yelling at him to do. So when he fell asleep, Magnus began to lose the battle to keep away from Alec fast.

*

Inhaling deeply on the verge of waking up, Alec's senses were instantly infatuated by Magnus's morning scent, well at least Alec thought it was the morning.  
It had a new floral and calming tone to it, like someone was wrapping him up in a warm safe cocoon, but still with that raw power that sent a contrasting explosion of heat around Alec's otherwise cold body. Alec shivered in response, and as he slowly began to awaken, he become aware of where he was and what he was doing.   
Alec could feel his head resting against something, which he had initially assumed was the sofa, but after rubbing his head against it trying to get his comfiness back, he realised something wasn't right.  
Alec felt his morning stubble chafing against the contrasting textures, one cold and smooth like metal, and the other felt almost like silk, definitely not the old sofa he and Magnus had landed on. These polar opposite sensations, along with a slight ticking feeling from the chafing of his stubble, caused Alec to involuntarily tremble, which sent sparks of pleasure shooting down his body.  
And to top it all off, whenever Alec moved his head, he could fell his hair brushing against something. Each time a strand of his hair made contact, it fizzed with life, and as it compressed, he could have sworn he felt warm air being blown on him.

Whilst extremely happy to just lay here for hours with these sensations, a stark realisation of where exactly he was began to hit home. The final piece of evidence Alec needed was confirmed to him when he stopped shuffling, and just started listening and feeling.  
He could hear a slow steady rhythm, which he quickly realised must have been Magnus' heartbeat. His heart must have been beating so fast, because Alec could feel and hear every beat against his face. But Alec felt more than that.

As he heard and embarrassed Magnus' heartbeat, he sensed their bond, their link, pulsing to the exact same rhythm, sending waves of comfort, warmth and energy into Alec. The link was now much stronger than it had been before, so strong in fact that it was now permanently there, still soft, but definitely moving beyond the distance it had been maintaining.   
Alec was still new to the link, but it was already making him feel protected, like he could begin to lower his defences.   
Without realising it, his own heart had started beating to match Magnus' and the links rhythm.  
If Alec was fully awake and had all of his senses, he was sure he would be more worried. But right now he didn't care, everything that was happening felt so relaxing that it made Alec instantly numb, his breathing slow, and also.... safe. He felt safer than he could ever remember feeling.  
He felt safe in the knowledge that Magnus was still there with him, that he didn't abandon him.  
Once more if Alec still didn't feel shattered, the burning urges and horniness that were threatening to emerge as a result his proximity to Magnus, would definitely have surfaced. Alec couldn't help himself, any contact with Magnus made him feel like this.

*

Unbeknownst to Alec, Magnus had woken up a few minutes earlier.   
Whilst not entirely sure how it had happened, Magnus quickly realised that Alec had shuffled over in the night, and he was now practically lying on top of him, being drawn to him by a force neither of them yet understood.  
The second Magnus had woken up his eyes were transfixed on Alec, and if he had his way, he would never stop looking.   
But what Magnus witnessed hurt him. He saw how Alec had his own arms wrapped around his legs, making himself as small as possible, and Magnus couldn't help thinking that this was an ingrained behaviour for Alec. That thought alone was enough to break Magnus' heart, remembering what Isabelle had told him about Alec's painful upbringing.   
Magnus hated that Alec did this to himself, even in his sleep. At that moment Magnus vowed to never stop fighting for Alec, to make him feel as special as Magnus knew he was, and to help him release that he definitely didn't need to hide himself.  
Magnus wanted to wrap himself around Alec and never let go. He wanted to protect this man at all costs, no matter what happened. He couldn't remember feeling this protective over anyone before, and to honest it scared Magnus a bit.  
But feeling Alec shifting his weight on his chest was also so reassuring to Magnus, it was letting him know that he wasn't dreaming this, that Alec was actually here, and that he was alright.   
It was then that Magnus started enjoying what was happening, still aware that it might scare Alec, but knowing he wasn't acting on his alpha instincts reassured him. 

The sight of Alec asleep on top of him, looking so good, but also innocent and vulnerable, screamed to Magnus' alpha instincts.  
Alec looked so peaceful. Since they'd met, Magnus hadn't really seen Alec totally peaceful, so this rare glimpse of a different side to Alec made Magnus' heart leap in his chest, and a wide smile beamed across his face.   
Alec's mouth was slightly open, with a small cute glistening bead of dribble in the corner of his mouth. He had what looked like nearly a 5 o'clock shadow on his face, and his hair was wildly scruffy; god this man was so hot... and that stubble!! Magnus couldn't help but think to himself.   
He was so special.  
But what Magnus was most thrilled and excited by was their link, which he could now feel all the time, without really having to concentrate.  
He laid his head back on the sofa for a few seconds, basking in the warm aura that was transferring between them. They really were linked.... and Magnus wanted more, so much more it made him twinge. He had to reach up with his free arm to quickly wipe a tear from his cheek, it made him feel euphoric.  
It was then he realised his other arm was wrapped tightly around Alec, reaching around his arm and resting across his chest and stomach. Not being able to stop it, Magnus began drifting his index finger in small circles on Alec's stomach. Light enough to not be noticed, these ghostly motions quickly centred around an opening between the buttons of Alec's shirt. Acutely aware that Alec could wake up at any time, and that it would probably scare him to death, Magnus resisted the urge to rip his short open. However he couldn't stop his finger reaching in between the buttons. He instantly felt Alec's body heat warming his fingers, but what he didn't expect was for it to feel so intimate, they were sharing the same heat, and that knowledge made a surge of energy flow along their link.   
Using self control he didn't know he possessed, Magnus stopped himself from actually touching Alec, but he got within a hairs breath of Alec's stomach, and even that promise of light contact still sent fireworks powering up his finger straight to his heart.   
Magnus was proud that he didn't touch Alec, that he didn't break the trust Alec was showing him.

Having realised his arm wrapped around Alec, Magnus felt his protective alpha urges surging again, he wouldn't let anything happen to his omega. Ever. With that feeling, he gripped onto Alec even tighter, not being phased by thinking of Alec as his.  
Magnus could feel his bottom lip begin to wobble, he was being overwhelmed by everything he was feeling.   
Adding to this overwhelmed feeling, Alec's morning scent was something else entirely, it was muskier and had an even more addictive hint of cinnamon to it. Whenever Magnus focussed on it, he felt a surge of hormones spread to his every corner of his body, but Magnus used that inner strength he didn't know he had again to surprise it. However Magnus knew it was more his still exhaustion that was responsible for the suppression, and knew he couldn't resist Alec without that. 

But something that Magnus was definitely enjoying was every single movement Alec had been making, no matter how small. When he felt Alec's head pushing his necklace against the small piece of smooth exposed chest, it sent a new wave of shivers down his chest. When Alec shuffled his head a bit more, Magnus had to stop himself giggling when Alec's hair tickled his face.  
Magnus honestly couldn't remember being as content as he felt right, and he wanted to stay like this forever.

Unfortunately no matter how magical this was, it had to end, and for Alec it was a rather abrupt end. He had been bathing in the transference taking place between him and Magnus, the energy and warmth being sent across their link, the feeling of Magnus' breath on his hair, still making him feel tingly. And the power of their scents, Alec was just thankful he was lying down, and for Magnus....   
"Oh my god!" Alec yelled out, his head darting off Magnus' chest, tearing himself from his trance like state.   
An overwhelming feeling of guilt nearly made Alec physically sick as he tried to hold himself up with his arms, but they were already wobbling as he struggled not to hyperventilate. Alec had selfishly let himself enjoy Magnus, he had drowned himself in his scent and everything that was going on. What was making him sick, was the fact that he had done this with no regards to Magnus, and how his own scent must have affect Magnus.  
Alec had been told all his life that an omegas scent was a hindrance to alphas, that it made it impossible for them to think straight, and it could be really off-putting for them if they're not interested in the omega. Plus with Alec's omega senses being how they were, there was no telling how much it was impacting Magnus.  
Alec was overrun with shame for letting himself be happy, all at the expense of Magnus, why did I do that? Alec thought to himself.   
However his guilt was quickly joined by a feeling of frustration and.... hatred? Alec hated himself for being like this, he had to say something to Magnus.

When Alec turned to look at Magnus, he was meet with a look he felt he didn't deserve. Magnus' eyes were bathed in concern and affection, whilst the sparkle that had attracted him to them in the first place was shining so brightly. The look was so calming that it almost made Alec feel a bit better, but he was too far gone now. He didn't feel like he deserved that kind of look, and he didn't deserve to feel better. 

But what Alec couldn't understand, was why Magnus' eyes weren't angry. 

"Magnus I'm.... I'm so sorry", Alec sighed out, shaking his head which was hung in shame, trying to make himself smaller. Alec was so confused. He knew he should be ashamed and angry with himself, but since he had left the protection of Magnus' arms, he had felt a strange hollowness inside. But in his current state, Alec couldn't explain why, all he knew was that it was beginning to overpower the other feelings.

Seeing Alec suddenly rush out his arms, and a wave of foul omega distressed scent, Magnus had initially thought he'd done something to scare Alec, which terrified him.  
Why the hell did I hug him like that!? Magnus though furiously. However the second Alec started apologising, he knew this was something far worse. 

Why was HE apologising? Magnus wondered.

"Alexander...." Magnus started to speak, as softly as he could given the circumstances, matching the slow shaking of Alec's head.  
Magnus let his instincts take over his time, the pain on Alec's face was heart shattering, and he needed to comfort him and try and help him...now.   
He lifted his hand up and reached towards Alec's face, not knowing what else to do, but he needed to try and sooth his Alec.

Seeing Magnus' hand travelling to his face, Alec couldn't stop himself from harshly recoiling away into his own shoulder, bringing his own hand to cover his face as he let out a gasp that was so upsetting it broke Magnus.   
Alec didn't think he deserved to be in the same room as Magnus after what he had done, he felt disgusting, and he didn't want Magnus to have to touch him again.  
The room turned a deathly silent, except for the quite sobbing that reflected the sorrow in Alec's heart, and it was such an intense depression that Magnus didn't know what to do. 

Whilst Alec hated himself even more for his reaction, Magnus felt even more infuriated with himself.  
Fucking hell! What was I thinking!? Why would Alec even want me touching him, much less me thinking it would help? Magnus was tormenting himself; he was starting to tremble with the intensity of his emotions, and he still so confused.  
But what Magnus wasn't confused about was that he knew there was nothing more devastating than the sting he felt seeing Alec recoiling away, like he thought he was going to hurt him or something. 

"Oh Alexander" Magnus started, struggling to keep himself from falling apart, "you have nothing to be sorry for" feeling the venom dripping from his voice, Magnus knew he had to calm down a bit. "I am the one who should be sorry... I am sorry Alec. I should never have.."

"No!" Alec shouted as he lifted his tear stained face from his shoulder, "No Magnus don't you dare be sorry! You did nothing wrong". Alec felt his guilt tearing him apart, now he'd made Magnus think he did something wrong.

"I can't believe I did that to you" Alec said, trying to vocalise his guilt.   
"But when I woke up, I...." Alec wasn't used to sharing his emotions, but he had to try and explain to Magnus.  
"Feeling your arms around me made me feel...., it made me safe, and I can't remember the last time I felt that happy and relaxed." He confessed. 

"But that was selfish of me, I didn't even think about how I must", Alec paused again, feeling the anger growing, "how I must have reeked, and how that would have affected you. I am so sorry Magnus." Alec couldn't face him, he felt his shame was complete, he had thrown away something magical, and he'd never felt to low.  
Gazing up to Magnus, his worst nightmares seemed to be confirmed when Magnus' face seemed expressionless, like he was already gone.

 

Magnus was lost in himself. The initial confusion as to what Alec thought he had done wrong was instantly buried, it was buried the second he knew Alec was feeling exactly the same as he was. However nothing compared to when Alec said he felt safe in his arms.   
There was no greater complement the ultra alpha could have begged for from Alec. It made every ultra sense Magnus had flare into life once more. His insides were drowned in a sea of warmth that had numbed all his negative emotions, his heart fluttered in disbelief as his protective instincts were screaming at him to lean over and cuddle all of Alec's horrible thoughts away. He also felt a sharp jolt in the link, with the exchange of energy now more intense, like this revelation had brought them even closer together. 

But while Magnus was struggling to process all of this, Alec must have seen his expressionless face as he was thinking, so he turned away from Magnus' gaze again.   
Knowing he had to try and be firm, Magnus cleared his throat before continuing;   
"Alexander? You felt all of that as well?" Magnus questioned, needing to hear it again as he didn't trust himself to be impartial anymore.

As the crushing emotions left his face, a look of total bemusement was immediately plastered over Alec.  
"As well?" He wouldn't let himself believe what he just heard, he needed confirmation.   
"You felt the same as well? 

Feeling a stupidly massive grin threatening to break through his closed lips, Magnus simply replied nodding; "Definitely".

All of the tension that infected Alec's body instantly evaporated, and his heart began to melt.  
Alec didn't even attempt to stop the small burst of laughter that escaped upon hearing Magnus' confession, which was being accompanied by a vast surge of light and euphoria that spread to every corner of Alec's being, manifesting itself in a massive smile that enhanced the beautiful features of his face.   
He couldn't believe it. Feeling his breathing becoming more erratic at the feeling of his sad emotions being usurped by joy, he was lost for words. All he could do was lose himself in Magnus' eyes. There was no way he deserved this.  
"I don't know what to say." Alec spoke, surprised he made any sense at all at this point. 

Returning Alec's smile with one even wider, Magnus knew exactly what to say.  
"Say you'll definitely come to The River Cafe tonight, at 8:30. Magnus said staring intently into Alec's deep brown eyes, wanting to just be with Alec so much it hurt, and Magnus wanted to know everything about him.  
Lifting his arm up as he shuffled into a better position, resting his elbow on his knee, Magnus extended his hand up and spread his fingers, asking Alec for his hand, and his company.  
However he quickly realised he was asking for a lot more, and a wave of doubt began to come over him as he couldn't keep looking at Alec, was it too much?

When Magnus raised his hand, Alec stared at it intently, and he knew instantly what he was going to do, so before Alec fully understood the commitment he was making, he raised his hand as well.  
Resting his elbow onto Magnus' knee as well, he carefully crafted his hand into Magnus', interlocking their fingers to become one hand. The second they made contact, they both felt a vibration shaking them to the core, and the pleasurable surge was made even more special when they each felt the other shaking too.   
Having closed their eyes in response, they lay resting like this for what felt like hours, enjoying each others touch. While both were secretly gorging on the warm emotional flows along their link, giving them a new strength and feelings of happiness and general good. 

Magnus couldn't help but take another deep breath of Alec's sweet scent. "God how can anyone smell so good? (but Alec didn't hear the word as Magnus was talking so quietly). And how can you make me feel like this!? It's intoxicating"   
The second these words left Magnus lips, he immediately broke away his hand and looked petrified at what he'd said.   
Oh my god! Why did I say that out loud!? Magnus thought, knowing that he'd allowed his defences to fall, and this was the result. What terrified him was that Alec was still so new to this, and he didn't know how he would react. 

Not being able to look at Alec again, and feeling his hands begin in shake, he rapidly sorted himself out and jumped off the sofa as fast as a flash, like he'd used a speed rune. Making a beeline for the main doors, Magnus never once looked back, nothing had ever scared him more than what the expression might be on Alec's face.   
Reaching the exit and running behind a nearby building, Magnus rested his body against a brick wall and push his head back. He was so angry with himself for what he did, so angry in fact as his breathing increased in frequency, sparks of red magic began sparking off his hands.  
As it impacted the already crumbling dust of the bricks, the surrounding air became filled with a red mist. A red mist that was matched in Magnus' eyes. There he remained. 

*

As for Alec, he hadn't moved from his slumped position where he fell when Magnus moved his knee. His hand was still outstretched, and as the cold air of the institute circulated around his fingers sending chills down his arm and spine, Alec broke down with a pained whimper and he collapsed onto the sofas arm. Alec's sobs came straight from his heart, and that made them all the more painful. His emotional state only worsened as it still smelt strongly of Magnus. Usually Magnus scent was overwhelmingly calming, but now, it felt like a razor blade was cutting through Alec's insides every time he inhaled. He felt like he had to grip onto his stomach to stop his insides from exploding, he had never felt so empty in his life.  
The sound of Alec's sobs filled the corridor, and as it echoed, nobody was there to pick it up.

*  
It wasn't until nearly an hour later, when Izzy hoped it was safe, that she found Alec.   
As she entered the institute, the overpowering foul stench, undeniably of Alec on distress, pushed her back and made her gag.   
Isabelle felt a lead weight dropping, Alec's scent had never affected her like that, so she knew something was dangerously wrong.  
Pushing past the scent, which was hard enough, Isabelle knew she had to, for her bother.  
As she got closer to the source of the scent, she began to hear a crying so harsh and shattering that it made her stop in her tracks. 

"Alec?" She called out, not wanting to startle him or upset him anymore than he already was. 

When Isabelle turned into a side room, her eyes settled on Alec, and what she saw nearly destroyed her, she had to bring her hand to cover her mouth before letting out a shocked gasp of her own. Alec was curled up into a ball, trying to shrink out of the world. He was biting down hard on a pillow in an attempt to soften the wailing and sobbing pouring out of his soul, with his eyes tight closed, not wanting to see anything but Magnus. The pillow was soaking from the floods of tears that were pouring out of Alec's eyes, and whilst one hand was gripping the pillow like a vice grip to stop it moving, the other was clawing into his chest, trying to tear out all the pain he was feeling.   
Seeing Alec slowly rocking and pouring his heart out was crushing for Isabelle, Alec was all she cared about, what the hell happened?

Knowing now definitely wasn't the time for asking, Isabelle walked towards Alec and rested down on her knee as she raised and placed one hand onto Alec's head, gently rubbing his hair, whilst the other one wrapped around his shoulder to hold him.   
Sensing Isabelle before she came into the room, Alec was still surprised when she held him, but it was exactly what he needed.  
Releasing his tight grip on the pillow for just a second, Alec lifted his head and twisted his body into Isabelle's, where he rested his head over her shoulder and latched onto her with an intense grip. And as much as he tried, the sobbing only seemed to get worse as he buried himself into Isabelle's shoulder, soaking her jacket almost immediately, but not wanting to let go.

Biting her tongue to not plead with Alec to let her know what had happened, she just hugged Alec back, and let him cry. Isabelle could only remember one time she'd seen this type of emotion from Alec, but this was even more powerful than that. Ignoring the odour completely, Isabelle would wait there as long as Alec needed her to, which turned out to be a very long time.

*

 

Isabelle knew it was Alec's ultra omega nature that was making him so emotional, but she knew something must have happened.   
A few minutes later, shear exhaustion eventually stopped Alec from crying, and as he began to calm, Isabelle had to find out what had caused Alec to be so upset.

Still not quite ready to let go, Alec was breathing stutteringly now, but at least he had stopped sobbing. 

"Alec?" Isabelle whispered, "Alec what happened?" The concern in Isabelle's voice was obvious. 

Taking in as deeper a breath as possible, Alec managed to say a short sentence; "I ruined it" he managed to explain before his voice gave out into a small whimper, and he hid his face into Isabelle again.

A look of confusion spread across Isabelle's face, "ruined what? What do you think happened?"

Not wanting to remember what had happened, Alec didn't want to answer, but he knew Isabelle wouldn't take silence for an answer.

Sensing Alec's heightened distress, Isabelle almost gave up, but she wanted to help Alec, so she pushed on.

"Alec..., Alec you have to tell me what happened". Isabelle waiter, but Alec still remained silent.   
Hating what she had to do, Isabelle placed both hands on Alec's chest and slowly pushed him off, but the pained whine that she heard nearly brought a tear to her eye.  
I hope I'm doing the right thing, Isabelle thought to herself.

Alec's eyes were red and inflated, and he avoided eye contact with his sister at all costs, sighing deeply the whole time. But Alec looked lost, and she'd never seen him so depressed.   
"Damn it Alec, what's wrong?!" Isabelle wasn't angry, but she was frustrated that she was helpless to help her brother.

"I....I don't know why I'm acting like this" Alec began, still shaking his head. "I don't really know him that well"

"You share something with him Alec, something so rare and special that you not knowing him well yet, it doesn't matter." She said with conviction, "did you say or do something to Magnus?" Isabelle questions, but couldn't help notice Alec flinching at the sound of his name.

"No. It was worse than that." Alec could feel his anger with himself bubbling up, "I let myself enjoy being with him, but I stupidly forgot about how distracting I must have smelt to Magnus, how uncomfortable he must have been!" As all of the painful emotions flooded back, he began to smell again, and that made it harder for Isabelle to not recoil. 

"Damn it I'm not even a normal omega, it must have been hell for him." As Alec's face distorted in disgust, Isabelle still needed to understand what Alec had done.

From her perspective, what she'd seen looked beautiful. "I saw you two were sleeping, and you looked so cute snuggled up into his chest". Isabelle could feel a smile breaking out before she continued, "is that what you're talking about? Because both you and Magnus looked so happy and relaxed together, in fact I don't think I've ever seen you so relaxed" she smiled, feeling a bit more relaxed now.

"But he said that I... that I smelt..... I don't remember, but he said that I made him feel drunk and horrible" Alec stopped abruptly.

"How did he say you smelt?" Isabelle pressed, feeling she was onto something, "and are you sure he said horrible?"

Just as Alec was about to remember, he pushed it out of his mind again angrily, "It doesn't matter! He was obviously lying as after he said I stank he couldn't get out of the institute fast enough, never even saying goodbye or looking back". Remembering that stung and hurt Alec massively, and he was getting distressed again, but Isabelle knew she had to finish this, she wasn't going to let her bother ruin something potentially so special.

"How did he say you smelt?" Isabelle asked firmly.  
Repeating herself again, "How did he say..."

"Good!" Alec shouted out, "He said that I smelt good". However even as Alec remembered it, there as no way he couldn't believe it. 

Thinking she was making headway, Isabelle asked, "And did Magnus really say you made him feel disgusting?" 

Alec's eyes darted from side to side, trying desperately to remember, until the realisation hit him.   
"No..." but before he could fully grasp what he'd just said, Alec became more defiant.  
"Look it doesn't matter, it doesn't change the fact that the second he spoke Magnus practically ran out of here, and I disgusted him so much he couldn't even bare to look at me!" 

Despite Alec's words, Isabelle knew realised must have happened.   
"Alec stop!" Alec finally looked into Isabelle's eyes in response to her raised voice, his face showing every ounce of pain he was going through.  
"Did you ever stop to think that Magnus might share the same insecurities that you do?"

Alec felt everything stop, like he had hit a brick wall. He had never even contemplated that Magnus might have felt the same.   
"But..."

"No! No buts! Isabelle raised her hand to both physically and metaphorically insist Alec stop.  
"Now when is your date with Magnus?" Izzy asked with a smile.

Hearing Isabelle call their meeting tonight....meeting? Alec didn't know what to call it because he didn't want to get his hopes up.  
But hearing Isabelle call it a date caused a cacophony of emotions to strike Alec.  
He felt a tingling rush spread under his skin, which quickly spread to a burning red blush in both of his cheeks. He also felt the link, which he had guessed now was a pre-bond between him and Magnus, which had faded because of his distress, pulsing stronger again.   
Alec wasn't ready to understand the implications of this, but he didn't need to, he just enjoyed the surge of happiness and warming glow that was being transferred to him. 

Smiling up into Isabelle's eyes, which made her feel relieved, "it's at 8:30 tonight, a place called The River Cafe". 

Staring down at her watch, Isabelle looked up shocked, "what!? That's only a few hours away!!"  
Isabelle quickly grabbed Alec's hand and lifted him up, "We've got to get you ready!"

"Ready?" Alec asked very confused, "can't I just wear...."

"No way am I letting you wear a tank top and jeans on your first date with Magnus!" 

Letting out a soft chuckle, Alec suddenly realised, while still being dragged, that this was his first date ever. 

**

Flinging his door open with a burst of blue, Magnus stormed into his apartment, still infuriated with himself for blurring out how he felt.

As he paced round his living room, vicious thoughts circled his mind;   
How could I be so stupid?  
Why did I do that to him?

Remembering his conversation with Isabelle, he knew that Alec was... sensitive about being an ultra omega, and the last thing he must have wanted to hear was Magnus proclaiming his feelings for him. 

He spent hours thinking this through, and when he next looked at the clock and it read 20:12, a wave of panic struck.  
Thoughts of not going had entered his mind, and he didn't think Alec would actually turn up. But if there was even a slim chance in hell that Alec would go, he HAD to try.  
So with that, and a few clicks of his fingers and a portal opening, he was at the restaurant at 20:27, where he waited.

**  
Isabelle had to practically dress and drag Alec to the restaurant. He was numbed with fear by now, his heart was pounding and he felt flush with a wave of sickness that wouldn't subside.  
He was so nervous he thought he was going to collapse.

"What if he isn't here?" What if he doesn't come?" He stuttered out to Isabelle, feeling his whole body shaking.

"Oh shit what if he DOES come!?" Alec's eyes shot open.  
"Izzy I don't think I can do this..."

Luckily, while all this was going on, Isabelle had pushed him to the entrance of the restaurant.

"Have fun!" Isabelle called out as she waved and had began walking away.

Letting out a sigh, Alec turned and started at the entrance. At that moment, it felt like the doors were towering above him and Alec was having to stare up at them.   
"Ok.... ok... I can do this" Alec said, taking deep regular breaths in an effort to not pass out."

**

Magnus was sitting at their table, his eyes transfixed on the clock hanging up on the restaurant. 

20:44.

Trying not to let his heartbreak be seen on his face, Magnus had never felt more alone than he did sitting on that table, and he felt this loneliness was consuming him from the inside. Feeding on any remnant of happiness that remained of his feelings for Alec, like a devastating black hole had opened inside his heart.   
He was devastated, broken. It was like he had been on the verge of something unimaginable, and he'd just thrown it away. 

Alec wasn't coming.... 

Not wanting to be seen like this, Magnus knew he had to get out, but after that, he didn't know what he was going to do.  
Just as he began lifting himself out of his chair, he was knocked back into it by a surge in the link and a fresh wave of omega scent. The heat that was radiating across his body from the link felt like it had reignited a spark of light inside Magnus. Closing his eyes, Magnus clawed onto this light like his life depended on it, he wasn't about to give up on it yet. That scent....

As the doors to the restaurant opened, everyone stopped, and a silence fell across the room. 

Raising his head to see what had caused it, Magnus couldn't stop his mouth from dropping, he had never seen anything more magnificent in his entire existence.

Alec stood on the red velvet welcome carpet, wearing a dazzling white shirt with the top button open to expose his neck rune, something he hoped Magnus might like. Covering that was a navy blue jacket and some black suit trousers, fitting his form perfectly.  
Magnus wasn't able to think straight, all he could do was thank the gods for what was standing before him.   
But something was wrong...

**

Alec hadn't remembered actually entering the restaurant, but the moment he did, he began to regret it.   
He instantly felt a hundred eyes transfix on him, and an adjoining silence fall that echoed in Alec's head like a thousand screams.   
All he cared about was seeing Magnus again, and as he scanned the room, he began to worry Magnus hadn't come. Actually worry was an understatement, even the thought of Magnus not being there terrified him, and the combination of everything had started making him a bit unstable.

Suddenly feeling an unfamiliar alpha scent and a hand on his shoulder, he recoiled away and reacted by grabbing onto it and flinging the assailant against the door, pushing his now unconcealed blade against his throat. 

"Oh my god sir!! What are you doing??" Said the voice of a petrified waiter.

Blinking rapidly in realisation, Alec put his blade away and apologised profusely, realising he had made the worst mistake of his life.   
Magnus wasn't here, and even if he was, there was no way he could sense him being like this.   
Just as he was about to leave, a voice powered across the room.

"Alexander!" 

Stopping dead in his tracks, that voice breaking through the thousand shrieks in his brain. Alec span around quicker than he should have to find the source, and there stood Magnus Bane.   
He was dressed in an exquisitely designed Indian inspired robe, covering his black shirt and trousers, with a necklace handling from his neck. 

Perfection. That's what Alec thought he was staring at.   
However he wasn't staring at him for long, as all the worry and sadness he'd endured combined with the tension in the room as Alec's legs began to wobble, and he lost his balance. His vision began to blur and the room was spinning, and with a flush of heat, he started collapsing.

 

Sensing the danger to Alec before he started falling, Magnus darted off his table and ran towards him, knocking all of the dressing onto the floor shattering the glass and a few waiters long with it, but not caring about any of it.

Leaping down to the ground, he extended his arms and caught Alec's head with one hand, and his body with the other hand wrapped around his back.   
Feeling his chest heaving, Magnus was frozen in fear, begging Alec to say something, or to just open his eyes.

"Alec!" Magnus shouted as he started shaking him, "Alec! Come on Alec!" Magnus didn't know what to do, but thanking god he didn't have to, Alec's eyes began to flutter open.   
Their eyes immediately locked onto each other, and it felt like they were alone in the world.

Their breathing immediately synchronised into slow deep regular inhalations, and they were close enough to feel each other’s breath on their faces. Their link was thundering into life again, with an energy flow transferring so much warmth and happiness between them, it almost felt like they were starting to become one. Even though the link was always there, it had faded, and neither of them realised how much they had missed it until it was powering to life again.   
And their scents, neither of them had ever smelt anything as amazing as they both did in that moment. Each breath radiated safety in their bodies, but it also called out to their ultra-alpha and omega instincts, the instincts to tare each other’s cloths off and admit their feelings for each other.   
When Magnus heart flipped in his chest in response to the safety blanket of Alec's scent, a sense of euphoria beginning to return, and god how he missed that. Alec's hand reached up towards his own heart, what was happening?   
Whatever it was, all Magnus cared about was Alec. He was looking so innocent as he stared right into Magnus, in fact he could feel him staring right through all of his defences. So when Alec didn't flinch away at what he saw, Magnus knew then that he Lo....., that this man was his, he had to be. 

 

The manager of the restaurants shadow loomed largely over them as he cleared his throat loudly.  
"Excuse me sirs, could you please not do that here. We do have customers who don't want to see that", the distain in his voice apparent.

 

Magnus wasn't sure what he was angrier about, the fact he'd shattered his and Alec's moment, or the fact he'd spoken to them with such hatred that he was scared how Alec would react. 

Fortunately for the manager, when Magnus looked back into Alec's eyes having been distracted momentarily, he still looked so blissful that he mustn't have been aware of what the man had said.   
Helping to calm Magnus slightly, his chest was still pounding and his fists were clenched. As he stood up and loomed his ultra alpha presence over this manager, sparks of magic began shooting from his fingers.  
"What the hell did you just say?" His voice was full of alpha rage that it made everyone in the restaurant shiver, and it sent cold chills shooting up the managers spine as he look petrified, like he thought he was about to die.

"How dare y..."

"Magnus?" Alec's soft but still croaky voice immediately turned Magnus away from his boiling anger, and he rested back next to Alec with his hands resting on his shoulders.

"Alexander" Magnus loved how his name sounded on Alec's lips, and how easily Alec's name rolled off his. "Are you alright?"

"Ermmm, can we go?" Alec spoke a bit shakily now, "I don't feel so great"

"Of course my sweet". Magnus stood up and extended his hand out for Alec to decide if he wanted the help, and when he did, Magnus couldn't stop a small smirk spreading over his face with the ease Alec accepted his help.  
Turning back to face the manager, "you are very lucky I have something more important to do".  
And with that, they both walked out into the street.

Unfortunately for them, it was a torrid night, the stars were being obscured by large storm clouds that were only illuminated by small bursts of intermittent lightning. As the torrential rain fell, Magnus' carefully crafted hair began to fall to one side, whilst Alec's slipped forward to partially cover his eyes, but neither of them cared right now. And despite the cold conditions, Alec didn't want to let go of Magnus's hand, fortunately neither did Magnus.  
After yet another shiver, Alec asked "Can we maybe go for a walk?" Even though he badly wanted to, Alec couldn't look at Magnus, fearing what he would say. 

"I thought you'd never ask" Magnus grinned, and with Alec's hand still in his own, they set off into the night. But after only a few yards, Alec's guilt was becoming so vast that it was beginning to impact his scent, and that made Magnus worried about what they were doing, was this too much for Alec?

Fortunately, they were walking past an alleyway, so Magnus decided he had to find out what was wrong, thus he manoeuvred then into the alley away from prying eyes, and thought the direct approach would be best. 

"Alec, what's wrong?"

How did he know something was wrong? He shouldn't have been able to sense it, I was hiding it Alec thought to himself.

"Magnus" Alec started, shaking his head and looking down to the ground, feeling himself beginning to shiver in the intensity of the rain, and his own emotions.  
"I'm sorry I ruined our date", Alec managed to say through his sniffling, again unable to look into Magnus' eyes.   
But the second he said that word, he felt his heart sink and his body freeze.  
Why the hell did I say that!? Alec shouted to himself.

Magnus wasn't sure how a single word could make him feel so good, and as his breathing caught in his throat and his skin zinged into life, he wanted desperately to see Alec's eyes again.   
"Date?" Magnus asked, needing to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Feeling his heart racing, Alec felt like he wanted to run, but when he thought he was about to, Alec found he couldn't move at all.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Magnus" Alec pleaded out, fearing he was hyperventilating as he started shaking uncontrollably, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to assume......"

Magnus, not really knowing how to calm Alec with words, acted on pure alpha instinct as he reached towards him, latched onto Alec's jacket lapels and pulled him forward as Magnus plunged forward to closed his lips over Alec's, inhaling deeply at the initial contact.   
Alec's reaction was immediate, as it was every time Magnus touched him, and his whole body stilled and his fears were obliterated.  
Just as his eyes closed, Magnus caught a glimpse of Alec's shutting as well, and that combined with feeling Alec still, relaxed any fears Magnus had about kissing Alec.

From the split second their lips touched, it was like an explosion of passion neither of them had been through before. Magnus' whole body trembled at the intensity of the surge of pleasure and protective alpha instincts that flooded his body, sparking every nerve ending he had.   
It was taking every ounce of strength Magnus had to not dive into Alec's mouth and kiss his brains out, but he knew Alec needed this to be a slow gentle kiss.  
So when he felt Alec's body trembling in exactly the same way as his own, Magnus never felt more content and right than he did in that moment.

Magnus' lips arched over Alec's top lip, taking it between his own and gently sucking it, and each time his lip glided down Alec's, every millimetre addictively tingling, he latched back onto it, needing to protect Alec in every way. Even his facial hair felt amazing as it rubbed against Alec's smooth face.   
Not only that, Magnus could feel the rain drops dripping from Alec’s hair falling down his face, tingling as they made their decent.

As for Alec, the fizz he was getting from Magnus' lips was like nothing he'd experienced before, Alec was being flooded with hormones and a radiating heat that clouded everything but the touch of Magnus' lips. All that he could hear or was aware of was the slopping sound of his lips being devoured by Magnus and vice versa, it felt incredible.

As Magnus shifted positions into the kiss, he began hearing small moans escaping from Alec's mouth into the kiss, and nothing could have stopped Magnus' alpha instincts growling in response. Forcing himself not to grab hold of Alec and force his tongue into his mouth, Magnus bodily pushed Alec back against the wall and pressed his body against Alec's. Magnus also had to pin both of his hands against the wall, encasing Alec In a protective bubble, and also preventing him from doing anything else.  
Neither of them wanted it to end, but as Alec was busy enjoying switching between crashing his whole lips against Magnus', and switching between them pressing small pecks onto them, Magnus' lungs began to burn. 

Hating this need to breathe, Magnus pulled off of Alec's lip, which was honestly one of the hardest things Magnus has ever had to do. A feeling made harder by the fact Alec chased Magnus' now red and swollen lips with his own, before sighing and leaning his head back against the wall, unable to stop his eyes from closing again in absolute contented bliss.   
Alec looked incredible, with his eyes closed and mouth puffed, Magnus thought he looked so innocent but at the same time so hot. 

Both of them needed a moment, they were drunk off each other's intoxicating scents and the spread of heat that was flowing freely between them along their link. 

Suddenly, acting on pure alpha instinct, Magnus moved one of his hands from the wall and towards Alec's face, needing to feel the contact again.   
Unfortunately, the memory of Alec flinching the last time Magnus tried to cup his cheek flooded his mind, and that made Magnus stall, within a hairs breadth of Alec's gorgeous smooth face. Magnus began to second guess himself, which is something he never really did.  
Alec was aware of Magnus' hand painfully close to his face, and he was initially uncertain why Magnus had stopped, but he suddenly remembered how he reacted the last time Magnus tried to touch his face, which made him feel guilty again. 

However not letting guilt win out, Alec knew what he wanted to do. So in that all-consuming moment, Alec moved his face into Magnus hand, and he felt his eyes closing again as he settled into it, and began gently rubbing his face into Magnus' touch.   
As Alec's cheek tingled and fizzed at the touch, he felt like he was alive, every sense and nerve in his body was still on fire. He could feel Magnus everywhere, his scent had spread inside him and wrapped around him like a safety blanket. But more than that, he thought for a split second that he could feel exactly what Mag...

But that wasn’t possible, at least as far as Alec knew, but soon all rational thought was completely removed from his mind when he felt Magnus' next move.

The second Alec met Magnus' hand and began rubbing into his touch, Magnus felt a wave of relief that Alec didn't flinch again, and that instead he wanted to be touched by Magnus.   
Magnus felt wanted, and he could very quickly get used to that feeling.

As he began caressing Alec's cheek with his thumb, he noticed a change in Alec's mood.  
By this point they were completely unaware of outside influences, and frankly they didn't care. All they cared about was each other, and how their emotions and their link just seemed to be getting closer and closer. Alec was so relaxed that he couldn't stop a faint noise vibrate off his lips, a noise which instantly spiked Magnus' hearing, and distracted him from admiring Alec's face.   
It took him completely by surprise, Magnus never thought Alec would be the purring type, but he could have sworn that was a purr. It warmed his heart more than he ever thought possible, for an omega to purr, especially an ultra one, the trust they must have for their alpha was intense. Knowing Alec was calm and trusting enough to do that made Magnus even more confident with what he had to do next.   
He had to do this. 

Stopping his soft caresses, Magnus waited for Alec to open his eyes, and when he did, he could see what Magnus was asking permission to do. Those glorious cat like eyes were pleading with Alec, wanting to be closer to him. He wanted to kiss him again. Subconsciously, Alec nodded softly and ran his tongue gently over his lips, startled by his readiness to receive only his second ever kiss, the first being a few seconds earlier. 

Stepping closer to Alec until his whole body was pushing Alec's against the wall again, Magnus could feel the link thundering between them at the same intensity as Alec's heart thumping his chest. He was also enjoying the subtle changes to Alec's scent as he was becoming more aroused, something that Magnus instantly responded to. 

Magnus held Alec's face in his hands and pulled him into another kiss, and whilst the first kiss one he will never forget, it was a bit clumsy and they fought for control, but this time Alec had completely submitted to Magnus, and this made him growl into the kiss. 

As Magnus pushed his tongue against Alec's lips, he instantly parted them to give Magnus access, which again sent a surge of power along Magnus' alpha instincts, affecting every part of his body.  
He had never attacked a tongue like this before, but Magnus was acting like a starved man enjoying a kiss for the first time. He was enjoying massaging it with his own, sending jolts of electricity radiating from his mouth, but he also loved sucking Alec's tongue so hard, basking in the louder moans that were pouring out of Alec.

However Magnus was not expecting to feel Alec's hands wrapping around his head, his fingers interlocking in his hair, and for those hands to be pulling him into the kiss even harder.  
They were now devouring each other’s lips and tongues, Alec was delving into every part of Magnus' mouth, whilst Magnus was busy tracing over every millimetre of Alec's mouth with his tongue.  
Which he loved doing even more when he noticed that over a specific part of Alec's cheek, Alec's whole body would vibrate, he would lose his balance and let out a sinful groan. Luckily Magnus was there to hold him steady when he placed both his hands on Alec's waist.  
God Magnus was going to torture Alec.

However before Magnus could get lost in Alec's noises, he noticed a sudden and rapid change in Alec's scent, and god did his body react to it.

Magnus had to physically drag himself off of Alec's god like lips, but he knew it was something he must do, not trusting himself.

Alec's sweet scent had been overwhelming for Magnus, and he was enjoying every breath, but it had changed.  
Alec's scent was now infused with an extremely potent omega scent that seemed to scream sex for Magnus ultra alpha scenes. His pupils dilated, leaving only a faint ring of hazel brown around dark black orbs of arousal and pure want. 

Alec obviously smelt the change in Magnus because when he opened his eyes from the bliss of Magnus' lips, his eyes were clouded with a lustful gaze that made Magnus primally growl, demonstrating an intense want for Alec. 

Magnus felt his hands grip tighter around Alec's waist as he leaned forward to tuck his face into Alec's neck, so his nose was right over Alec's omega scent glands.  
Taking a sinfully deep inhalation, Alec's ultra omega scent made Magnus unimaginably hard as he was desperate for any friction he could find.  
"I want you" he groaned out, unable to stop it.

Alec was still laying against the wall, surfing on a cloud nine made of from Magnus scent alone, but when he felt Magnus's huge cock begin to press against his thigh, he broke. 

"Magnus" Alec whimpered out, "Magnus I don't know if..."

Sensing the abrupt change in Alec's scent and behaviour, Magnus somehow regained control almost instantly, Alec needed him to, and he would do anything for him. 

"Alexander I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that"  
Magnus pleaded, suddenly questioning everything that had just happened. Fortunately, Alec was Alec.

"What? Are you kidding? Why would you apologise for making this the happiest day of my life?" Alec said with his adorable confused look.

They both shared a grin that that relaxed their worries, and Magnus just wanted to stay with Alec.

"So Alec, how about we finish our date? I know a great take away?"

Letting out an unfiltered giggle, Alec couldn't wait.   
"What are we waiting for?" Alec said cheerfully as he extended his hand out for Magnus to grip onto, which he did, and they set off to finish their date, and luckily the rain had stopped.

 

Unbeknownst to Alec and Magnus, they weren't alone in that alley...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! :)
> 
> If you can, maybe leave a comment, I love reading them.
> 
> Oh and maybe find me on twitter if you can :) Tommy(me) @grrrsquishy.
> 
> Thanks again!


	7. The Good and the Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up... just a little ;)
> 
> Do Magnus and Alec finish their date? Are they happy? Can Alec accept Magnus?
> 
> Who has been watching them and why?
> 
> Find out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Thanks so much for reading the story so far, I've really enjoyed writing it and getting your comments makes it all worth while. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, the slow burn may be about to start heating up ;)
> 
> Thank you!

Stepping out of the shadows after Alec and Magnus had left, the unknown figure reached for their phone and dialled.  
"We have to meet!" The person snapped down the phone, and after a brief pause they continued, "no you don't understand, it's worse than we thought! We have to meet now." The anger in their voice was palpable.  
"Good, I'll see you at the usual place in one hour"   
After that last exchange, the figure put their phone away and walked into the night. 

**

Alec couldn't decide what was more beautiful, the glistening lights of New York shimmering on the gentle ripples of the river, or the sparkles present in the centre of Magnus' eyes, which only shone brighter whenever he looked at Alec.  
But his indecision didn't last long.   
Suddenly bemused as to this pondering, Alec quickly realised that there was no competition when it came to Magnus, Alec honestly thought he was perfect.   
Thank goodness Magnus can't read my mind, Alec thought relievedly, he was bringing out a side to Alec that he didn't know was there, and Alec didn't fancy dying from embarrassment right now!

Whilst Magnus couldn't read Alec's mind, just yet, he could definitely feel the renewed jolts of affection and heat transferring along their link as they continued their walk. It was such a wonderful experience sharing Alec's warm feelings, in fact Magnus could feel his face begin to glow, basking in the feelings he was sharing with Alec.   
Plus knowing that he had finally started to relax meant the world to Magnus, especially after everything they had been though. He could see the tension in Alec's shoulders had evaporated, and he just looked happy, a now permanent smile was etched on Alec's face, and Magnus wished he could express to him the depth of how he felt.   
However, still not having the words, Magnus decided to show Alec how much it meant to him by squeezing his hand just that little bit harder, a hand which he hadn't let go of since the alley. And when Magnus started gliding his thumb up and down over Alec's, he felt a giddy surge when Alec squeezed his hand right back. 

Alec wasn't quite sure where he had found this renewed voice, but he hadn't stopped talking with Magnus since they'd left the alley over an hour ago, with Magnus interjecting when he needed to, but not liking to interrupt or stop Alec from talking. Well except for when they wanted and needed to stop for a sneaky kiss, and it was a physical need. When they were this close together and holding hands, their ultra instincts were screaming at them to get even closer. It was almost like their link was trying to pull them together, so much so it nearly made them ill when they weren't. Fortunately Magnus couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing than kissing Alec, and Alec felt exactly the same. Actually Magnus had come up with a little game, he was focusing on a different part of Alec's lips each time they kissed, grazing it with his teeth and massaging it with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. Suffice it to say, Alec was a goner. 

So when they finished their latest kiss, and Alec had finished staring blankly at the ground with his mouth dropping open, trying to regain his senses, Alec continued chatting away whilst unconsciously swinging his and Magnus hands through the air, feeling the currents rushing back and forth. But Alec was so unaccustomed to talking this much, that his voice had started to go croaky with strain, and Magnus found that so adorable he felt his heart jumping in his chest. Which he hastily followed up by desperately trying to resist the rising urge to laugh, which he initially managed to contain by covering his face with his ringed hand, but still a snort escaped.

Upon hearing that, Alec stopped dead in his tracks, tugged on Magnus' hand to stop him too, and turned towards Magnus, with a glare imprinted on his face that he desperately wanted to look sincere and evil.

Instantly turning his head away from Alec, afraid that if he saw him he'd burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, Magnus bit down hard on his lips as a stream of air managed to escape his nose, and his eyes darted back and forth, focusing on anything but Alec.   
Unfortunately he could feel Alec's puppy eyes boring a hole through the back of his head, and a subtle change in Alec's scent was the final nail that both lured Magnus and guilted him into turning around  
Had Alec done changed his scent deliberately? For me? How did he have that level of control? Magnus thought happily, damn Alec was more sneaky than he'd given him credit for.

The second Magnus's did turn around and eyes met Alec's, events unfolded exactly as Magnus feared, and he burst out into laughter. But not just an ordinary laughter, it came from deep within his belly, a full hearted glorious chuckle that before long had Magnus leaning forward and steadying himself on his knees. As he struggled to take in enough breaths, Magnus could feel the pain in his diaphragm from laughing so hard, but it was a pain he'd gladly endure.

"Owwwww Magnus!!!" Alec whined incredibly cutely, "Stop!" He pleaded, with a rebellious smile sneaking up the right corner of his mouth, which Alec tried very hard to curtail, wanting Magnus to think he was upset.

Unfortunately, and to the horror of Alec, his pleads came out ever croakier than before, which only added fuel to the fire that burned in Magnus belly as he exploded out again in a renewed fit of laughter.   
There was no way Alec could resist seeing and hearing Magnus like this, despite Magnus' best efforts to hide himself, so Alec just enjoyed witnessing a moment of pure unadulterated joy on Magnus' face, something he begged the universe to allow him to keep hold of.  
Alec also felt their link, beating even stronger now, transmitting the essence of joy from Magnus' belly, straight into his own body, and that fire ignited the smile on Alec's own face as he had to take in a deep breath in response to the surge, which kick started his laughing as well. 

Struggling to see Alec through his clouded over eyes, Magnus managed to wipe the moisture from his face and onto the sleeve of his dress coat, as both their laughter finally started to subside.   
So when Magnus was finally able to look at Alec, he wasn't ready for what he saw reflected back in his eyes.   
Magnus had honestly expected Alec to be angry with him, after all he was laughing at his expense, and it was the reaction he had got from all his previous partners whenever he opened himself up like this. Which probably explained why Magnus was always a little on guard whenever he was with Alec, not wanting to reveal himself fully to him, fearing his reaction and that he would be pushing away. However he had let Alec see a small piece of his vulnerability, and he was embracing it, instead of reacting with hostility.

Alec had indeed stopped fighting the infectious euphoria that he was being bombarded with, from Magnus scent, their link and all of his other senses. He was embracing everything Magnus was doing with a beaming smile, just happy to see him so joyful and playful.  
But what Alec hadn't expected to see behind that happiness was the hint of... vulnerability?  
Not wanting to alert Magnus, Alec maintained his smile, but he felt a twinge of sadness in his gut in response to that look in Magnus' eyes.  
Why would he feel vulnerable? Alec queried to himself, vowing one day to find the answer.

After seeing the innocent look on Magnus' face, Alec felt the instinctive urge to comfort Magnus, to show him that he didn't need to feel vulnerable around him.   
So Alec lifted his hand up and carefully wrapped his fingers around the side of Magnus' face and neck, gently tucking them behind it, and he slowly began to caress Magnus' cheek with his thumb.  
Initially apprehensive about what he'd done, feeling his heart rate increasing slightly, Alec knew it was the right thing when Magnus sighed into his gentle touch, allowing his eyes to flutter shut to enjoy the gentle caresses.  
Magnus desperately wanted to keep his eyes open to maintain his admiring gaze on Alec, but Alec seemed intent on making that impossible.  
Firstly, Alec's thumb was stimulating every nerve in his cheek as it glided over it, sending pleasurable sparks around half of Magnus' body, causing his breathing to stutter and a calming aura to descend over him.  
On top of this, Alec had started tickling his fingers back and forth just under Magnus' jaw along his neck, making his whole body shudder in response to the ghostly touches. But worst of all, well worst in a good way Magnus thought, was when Alec started circling one of his fingers around Magnus' alpha gland cluster, triggering every alpha gland in his body to go haywire. Massive surges of intense need and pleasure vibrated Magnus' body, causing him to start losing his footing.   
"Damn you're an evil basterd" Magnus muttered out, shaking his head and meaning every word in an affectionate way of course.

"I have no idea what you're talking about". Alec said through the huge smile on his face, really enjoying this as he had to lick his lips to return moister to them.

"You think this is funny don't you?" Magnus questioned squinting.

Having to bite his bottom lip to stop his huge smile breaking out into a full blown grin, Alec couldn't stop a small flutter of laughter escaping.

"I wouldn't say funny....." Alec replied in a leading manor. 

But hearing that smug tone in Alec's voice was the final straw for Magnus, so after basking in the sea of adrenaline and hormones for a few more seconds, Magnus decided to turn the tables on his omega. Wait what? 

Shaking that stray wishful thought away and blinking rapidly to regain his flailing control, Magnus dug deep within himself to release a deep ultra alpha growl and latched onto Alec's hand, beginning his mission.   
The reaction from Alec was instantaneous as he froze solid, but not in fear, it was in a spark of realisation that Magnus did truly want him.  
Alec's ultra omega senses were begging him to give in to the ultra alpha, to bury himself into his protective grasp and never let go. To give himself unconditionally to this beautiful man who was making his hormones rage into life. Magnus had almost effortlessly knocked Alec out of his revengeful teasing, and although that hurt Alec's pride, he really didn't care one bit.  
If Alec wasn't an ultra omega, he would have been down on his knees pleading for forgiveness as a result of that powerful alpha growl, but fortunately for Alec he thought, he was an ultra omega.   
Oh my god.... Alec suddenly realised, was he really just grateful that he was an ultra omega!?   
Fortunately, Alec was too distracted to dwell on that thought because of Magnus' actions. 

Sensing this immediate change in Alec's behaviour, and feeling Alec's hand starting to tremble in response to the alphas actions, Magnus knew he had won over Alec. Magnus smirked an incredibly smug and slightly evil smirk in response.

"And you said I was evil" Alec managed to whisper out, feeling a bit light headed because of the rush of emotions currently racing around his body.

"Oh..... I haven't even begun with you yet" Magnus growled out in a husky voice as his eyes narrowed onto Alec's.

Thanking the gods there was an underpass nearby, Magnus held on tight to Alec's hand that was still near his neck, and carefully brought his other hand over Alec's chest, glancing up to Alec's eyes as if asking for permission before touching him, which was willingly given with a faint nod from Alec.  
Magnus couldn't help his mouth rise in one corner in repose, God this man! Magnus thought as he pressed his hand over his heart and started pushing Alec towards the underpass.   
That was the first time he noticed Alec's heartbeat, after the initial vibration they shared when they touched again. It was racing, Magnus could feel every pump through Alec's chest, and he might have been worried if he hadn't noticed something else. Their link was pulsing at exactly the same rate, and it was then that Magnus also realised his own heart was beating at the same pace.  
It was experiencing this synchronisation of their life blood again that really fired Magnus up, to such a degree that all of his other senses were fading away, leaving only Alec and warmth in his mind. He had never been this close to someone before, and Magnus was enjoying every second of it.

Reaching the underpass, Magnus pushed Alec up against the wall, sinfully enjoying the small moan that escaped from Alec's mouth upon contact.   
But Magnus still wasn't finished with Alec just yet.

Putting both hands over Alec's chest to hold him loosely in place, not wanting him to feel trapped or forced, Magnus leaned steadily forward towards Alec's neck, still smiling at what he was about to do.  
Magnus had edged close enough to Alec to start feeling his breath against the back of his ear, but luckily for Magnus he was able to channel the pleasurable impulses and vibrations through his own breathing, not alerting Alec to the fact even that brief contact had driven him wild.

Breathing which Magnus was able to project onto Alec's neck, or more specifically over his omega gland cluster, which was currently furiously igniting at the presence and actions of Magnus.  
Just the action of Magnus' breathing on him would have been enough to drive Alec crazy, but because the temperature outside was now below freezing, that contrast was immense.  
Sharply inhaling, every cell in Alec's was erupting with explosions of heat, sending ripples of pleasure surfing through his body. In response all of the hairs on his arms and neck stood on end, whilst Alec's whole body began to shake and there was no way he could stop moans escaping with his rapidly deepening breathing.  
Alec's moans sounded like music to Magnus' ears, a music that he wanted to be addicted to.  
It got so bad, well actually good, in fact that Alec began to lose his balance and he began to fall forward, right into Magnus' welcoming arms. Gripping tightly onto Magnus' jacket, Alec was riding out the remaining waves of pleasure that were still darting round his body, maintaining deep regular breaths, with his hands still jolting, but Magnus remained firm, absorbing the vibrations and the pleasured groans. 

"I've got you" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, "you're safe", words which he reaffirmed by hugging Alec tighter, letting Alec ride it out. 

Eventually, Alec stopped shaking and the spikes of pleasure stopped in intensity, but he could help but literally groan out "wow". 

Magnus began to laugh at Alec's words before adding smugly, "Had enough?" 

Those words sparked a sudden, though fleeting, sense of clarity in Alec's mind.  
"I could never have enough of you" Alec replied softly, meaning it to sound exactly how it was, but he couldn't help himself now. Alec was intentionally aiming his words just behind Magnus' ear, because he had noticed his reaction before. An action which caused Magnus whole head to involuntarily convulse in repose to the tickling pleasure and a small groan escape. 

"Oh you little..." Magnus started playfully, but he was silenced by Alec's next action. 

Which was to immediately bury and hide himself into a full on hug with Magnus. Alec could feel his rose red cheeks exploding with embarrassment at what he thought was a really cheesy statement he had just said, plus the fact he was still teasing Magnus despite having his world nearly destroyed.  
But in spite of all that, Alec had never felt safer being in Magnus' arms, and he wondered if just maybe, Magnus would always be there for him.

Not wanting this to end, Alec kept himself tucked into Magnus' warm protective embrace for a little while longer, enjoying feeling Magnus' hand begin to rub the back of his head. However Alec didn't want to outstay his welcome, something he didn't yet realise was impossible for him to do.  
So Alec started to detach himself from Magnus, and as his face glided past Magnus', Alec snuck in a cheeky quick kiss on Magnus' irresistible lips, well as quickly as physically possible when they kissed, which had to be at least 5 seconds long. Pulling away from the kiss was perhaps the hardest thing Alec had ever had to do, because the second his lips touched Magnus', his entire body fizzed into life, so when he did pull away, he immediately missed that fizz. 

Unable to move, Magnus stood there slightly wobbly, which Alec was happy to assist him with, and his eyes were tightly closed with his mouth drooping open.  
They had both been shaken by the intensity of what they were sharing, something magical and extremely powerful.  
Finally releasing a mixture of an alpha moan and a boyish giggle, Magnus shook away those feelings and his eyes locked onto Alec's, this man would be the death of him, he thought, I can't wait!

Trying in vain to remove the smile on his face, Magnus tried to put an authoritative tone in his voice,   
"You have no idea what I'm going to do to you", emphasising the word "no" with a primal grown, whilst still shaking his head.

His words sent an intense chill down Alec's spine as his eyes closed again, which caused half on his body to vibrate in hope, with a touch of fear, but mostly in hope of the future pleasure that was promised. 

"I ermmm.....I.... what?" Alec was completely lost now and blinking rapidly, not even able to form a coherent sentence between his shallow breaths.

"Shhhhh" Magnus whispered out, placing his index finger over Alec's lips, basking at the cute dopey look that was plastered on Alec's face as his eyes drifted down to Magnus' finger. 

Got him! Magnus thought with a smug grin, as he started circling Alec's lips with his black finger nail polished finger.   
Magnus didn't think Alec could get any cuter, but when he started rotating his head to match Magnus' finger movements, he realised he was wrong.  
Alec's mouth had parted slightly due to Magnus' touch and scent, they had overpowered every defence Alec had, and all he could do was sway gently with his mouth open, swimming in the protective surges he felt through the link as well.  
When Alec felt Magnus' finger drift over the right corner of his lips, the tickling sensation it sparked drove Alec even crazier, and he tried desperately to keep Magnus' finger over it, which obviously Magnus found very amusing and adorable.

That wasn't the most adorable part though, when Magnus finally pulled back his finger, Alec let out a sad whine that from the look on his eyes, Magnus could tell he regretted, but that only made Magnus want to kiss Alec even more. Moving to within a hairs breadth of Alec's lips,  
Magnus' locked eyes with Alec's again, each of them enjoying the depths of passion engrained on each other's eyes.   
Alec's orbs were nearly completely black, with an intensity that shook Magnus to the core, and Magnus' cat like eyes were so engulfed in emotion, Alec felt like he could feel everyone.

Having enough of Magnus' teasing, Alec began moving forward towards Magnus, surprised by the drive he had to kiss him, but each time Magnus pulled away slightly. 

Alec could feel his omega senses driving his actions, begging to be touched by Magnus again, and in response his scent began to change, which Magnus immediately detected.  
As his nostrils flared to life with Alec's new scent, it was unlike anything he had smelt from Alec before, it was of pure want and desire, and with a last growl Magnus closed the distance and their lips exploded as they finally kissed again. 

When Alec parted his lips without Magnus having to ask for permission with his tongue, it sparked off every dominant instinct in Magnus body as he plunged deep into Alec's willing and waiting mouth. As the kiss took off, Magnus was devouring every corner of Alec's mouth, paying especially close attention to the side of his cheek. That was until he found a new even better part of the roof of Alec's mouth, that whenever Magnus touched with his tongue, made Alec unconsciously thrust forward slightly in want and release a truly sinful moan, that Magnus gladly gobbled up. In fact all of Alec's little reactions were driving Magnus wild, making him want Alec more and more as the kiss got harder and more passionate.

Wanting to be really annoyed with Magnus for finding these little spots that drove him insane, Alec was being completely overrun by white lights exploding in his mind, and every neurone was sparkling with adrenaline at each pass of Magnus tongue over his own.   
As Magnus began sucking on Alec's tongue, he also started surrounding it with his lips and hollowed out cheeks, making the fizzing sensation even more irresistible for Alec, and the pleasure openly flooding out in lustful groans.   
Each of which made Magnus work that bit harder, it was like he was addicted to Alec's moans already.   
Not wanting to be left out, Alec was trying desperately to reach for as much of Magnus mouth and tongue as he could.  
Magnus scent was hooking Alec in, each time he inhaled, it engulfed and surrounded Alec in an even deeper layer of lust and protection, but most all, it made him feel safe. Finally, at one point Alec managed to sneakily escape Magnus' kisses and started diving deeper into his mouth, desperate to feel and explore every part of Magnus' mouth.   
As Alec started reaching his hands up towards Magnus' neck to stroke it, he started to hesitate and his arms began to shake.

Somehow Magnus detected this change before Alec fully understood it, Magnus wasn't sure how, but he had felt a jolt of fear spread along their link, which made Magnus react. That shouldn't have been possible though, however Magnus was far too distracted to process this.

After several seconds of deep Inhalations, Magnus quickly questioned;  
"Alec!? What's wrong? Oh god I'm going to fast aren't I?" Magnus could feel himself beginning to second guess his actions, a completely alien feeling for such a confident ultra, but he thought it was yet more evidence of the power Alec had over him.

Alec couldn't help but smile again, his face muscles aching being so unfamiliar to it, it wasn't only Magnus' words that made him feel cared for, it was a renewed feeling of heat that spread across their link.

"What? There is no way you are going to fast!" Alec said firmly, not wanting Magnus to think that ever again, "I just.... I don't know ermmm..."

The smirk that Magnus, and surprisingly Alec, had missed so much was back,  
"Just relax. I promise I’ll look after you." 

Taking in another deep breath and relaxing back against the wall, Alec nodded again, letting Magnus know he was giving his alpha permission. His alpha!? Permission!?

Magnus' smile grew, and for that split second, seeing the depth of trust in Alec's eyes had made him realise that he did lov....  
But Magnus rushed to stop that thought, knowing Alec could sense it and it could scare his delicate omega.   
So Magnus proceeded with his new idea to help calm Alec, which he started by grasping onto Alec's wrists and then lifting them both above his head, pinning them against the wall in an act of pure dominance. Not hard enough to hurt, but firm enough so Alec felt both this dominant act, but also secure, and it worked. Alec instantly relaxed, his omega senses screaming to be wrapped up in the powerful dominant display of alpha instinct. 

Magnus took this moment of distraction to resume his kissing and exploring of Alec's mouth, feeling more relaxed knowing Alec had calmed down into it again. The atmosphere around them was electric, charged with the emotions and wants of two powerful beings only just beginning to explore each other. Every time their lips touched, both of their bodies became more and more alive, in fact, Alec couldn't remember being more alive. Their other senses dulled and they began merging again, their breathing, their link, their kisses all becoming like one. All they could hear was the wet slurping of their lustful kisses and their breathing on each others faces, all they could feel was each other, inside and out. And all they could see was the intermittent reflections of light on their faces as whatever was happening was causing the street light to flicker wildly out of control.   
If anyone had been near them, they would have been floored by the powerful aura that began forming around them as their kisses got more and more desperate, and so did their need for each other. Neither of them had felt this merging before, not even close, and despite not being fully aware of its magnitude, it didn't stop them from grabbing onto each other's clothes and pulling themselves closer together. Desperately wanting to match their emotional connection with a physical one. 

There need was so intense that Magnus couldn't stop himself from beginning to thrusting slowly forward, straight up into Alec's firm thigh. Up to this point they had managed to control their sexual desires, mainly because Magnus was terrified it would scare Alec away, and Alec didn't understand what he was feeling.  
But Magnus couldn't help it, and as Alec felt Mangus begin to surge forward, he thought that feeling Magnus moving his groin up against his thigh was the most pleasurable thing he'd ever experienced in his life, but then he felt it.  
When Magnus started feeling friction pushing down on his raging hard cock, it was like he was ready to knot right there, the pressure felt like it was squeezing his dick which sent bursts of pleasure like thunder crashing around the sky throughout his body, causing his breathing to become even more erratic.

"Oh god that's... that's big..." Alec managed to splutter out after pulling back from the kiss, desperately resisting the urge to thrust back and do stuff that he didn't understand.

That was exactly what Magnus had dreamed Alec would say, and it was like a shot in the arm of his alpha pride. And who knows what could have happened next.... if it hadn't been for Alec's tummy.

Their whole merging and sexual tension was shattered when Alec's tummy started to rumble, and it was embarrassingly loud.

Not thinking it was possible for Alec's cheeks to go a darker shade of red, they did. And Alec looked petrified with shame, embarrassment and real sadness that he had ruined their moment.

Feeling his bottom lip start to quiver, Alec really had gone from cloud nine to rock bottom, "Magnus, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have been kissed you and then my tummy and..." he said dejectedly looking away from Magnus gaze, unable to continue.

Seeing Alec dropping his head hurt Magnus a thousand times more than Alec's tummy rumbling ending their moment, so he had to act.  
Magnus pressed his fingers under Alec's chin and pushed his head back up so their eyes met again.  
"Don't you dare apologise for what just happened. Ever." Magnus spoke out authoritatively, using his alpha influence because Alec needed to know he was being sincere.  
"And your tummy is adorable, just like you" he gleamed out, and quickly grabbed Alec for another quick kiss. Which of course lasted longer that he'd intended. He couldn't help it.

Reluctantly pulling away, Magnus asked, "So Alexander, what do you say we get some popcorn?" 

"Popcorn?" Alec chuckled out. "Really?" 

"Yes, why not?" Magnus questioned whilst reaching for Alec's hands again, finding the lack of physical contact becoming an issue.  
"Didn't you enjoy popcorn as a kid?"   
The second Magnus asked that, he immediately regretted it.   
Magnus was instantly angry with himself for letting himself get carried away, and not thinking before he spoke. A regret that was immediately confirmed when he felt a sharp pained jolt along their link, like a lead block dropping in his stomach. Which was quickly followed up by a cloud of omega depression that flooded his senses, but instead of letting it make him gag and repel like other omegas scents did, Magnus used it to power his own responses.

The second Magnus has mentioned his childhood, Alec felt his mood collapse and his mind clouding over with hateful, painful images. He hated that memories of his childhood were ruining the best moment of his life, and his feeling of togetherness was usurped by loneliness that had dominated Alec's youth.   
Frantically realising that he must reek, and he was sure he felt their link becoming darker and more turbulent, Alec desperately tried to conceal his reactions from Magnus. Which of course was futile, neither of them could hide how they felt from each other, they just didn't know it yet.

Magnus had to be careful what he said, not wanting to let Alec know he had spoken to Isabelle about him before, so he chose his words carefully.

"Alexander" he started, slightly more formal than he'd intended. "Let's forget about the popcorn and go grab a takeaway? Or I can take you back to the..."

"No!" Alec yelled out, feeling his voice begin to stutter in fear and sadness. "No please don't go Magnus, oh my god I'm so sorry. Please don't go." Alec found himself pleading, unable to stop his tears from trickling down his face. 

"Alexander! Alexander!" Magnus shouted out, shaking Alec's arms. "Listen to me", and Magnus waited until Alec's conflicted gaze was firmly on him.

"There is no power on this earth that could take me away from you". Magnus determinedly promise Alec; never removing his eyes from Alec's, and squeezing his arms that little bit tighter. 

Alec spent the next few minutes searching Magnus' eyes, looking for any sign that Magnus didn't believe what he was saying, and Alec hated that his life up to this point had made him so suspicious.   
Instead of seeing even a flicker of doubt, Alec only saw pure heart in Magnus' brown orbs, and a feeling that he couldn't identify, but it made his heart jump in his chest and his whole body warm up. Magnus really was there for him.

Unable to contain the worry building up inside himself, Magnus had to make sure Alec was ok.  
"I'm sorry I brought up your childhood Alec"   
Feeling himself dropping his head, Magnus felt so guilty. 

This time it was Alec's turn to hurt seeing Magnus, the most powerful alpha he'd ever seen, dropping his head in shame made him feel physically sick with himself.   
Maybe I should tell him? Alec wondered, hesitating that if he opened himself up to Magnus, he would leave Alec. But he had to know.

Placing his finger under Magnus' chin, Alec copied Magnus' previous action and lifted his head up so they eyes locked again, only this time, Magnus could see that the battle that had been raging behind Alec's eyes had subsided. 

He would have been scared if Alec hadn't started talking when he did;

"Please don't be sorry. It's my fault"

Sighing deeply Magnus replied, "Nothing that has happened here, or to you when you were a child, is your fault". Every time Magnus spoke, Alec felt more and more sure about him, that he could trust these feelings bubbling up inside him and him.   
Not knowing what else to do, Alec brought his arms around Magnus for another swift, warm, safe and tight hug. 

Before letting himself get lost, Alec broke away and at that moment, he knew he wanted to explain to Magnus.  
"When I was a kid, 15 I think, my parents said they'd take me and Izzy to the cinema".  
Magnus could see that his was hard for Alec, so he moved his hands, that were still gripping tight on Alec's arms, down to encompass Alec's, hoping it would help.   
And it did as Alec felt like he could share some of Magnus’ strength, so he took in a reassuring deep breath before continuing, "They told me that they were busy, so I should make my own way there and they'd meet me."  
Feeling Magnus' grip tighten, Alec managed to draw some more strength to finish.  
"We were supposed to see the 18:30 film, and I was sitting on the steps outside the cinema, but when 18:30 came and went, I started thinking that maybe I got the wrong time when nobody was there. So I waited.  
I waited for the next screening, and the next one.” Alec could again feel his voice failing, threatening to be overrun with sorrow, but he wasn’t going to let it win, he wanted to share this with Magnus. “Actually I waited until the last screening of the film that evening" sighing to the ground, Alec was still shaken remembering the painful emotions of that time.  
"They never came. So I'm not sure why, but I went into the cinema and watched the film by myself, and because it was the last screening, or maybe they felt sorry for me, but they gave me some free popcorn. That was the last time I had popcorn, and it was the last time I ever trusted my parents again.” Magnus could feel the burden of all this sadness in Alecs voice, and it hurt him so much that he had to squeeze Alec’s hands harder.  
“I spoke to Izzy the next day and she said they'd never mentioned it to her, but when I spoke to my mum she....., she....". 

As Alec began to stutter and his eyes quickly moistening over, Magnus jumped in,  
"Alexander stop" he firmly stated, and he brought Alec in for another tight affirming hug.

Magnus was torn at this point, he felt so honoured that Alec was starting to open up to him, but he was also devastated for the pain that Alec had endured in his short life.  
Suddenly Alec's recent actions began to make sense, but this realisation was postponed briefly when Magnus felt Alec's face turning more into his neck, and Magnus felt his small whimper brushing against his neck as Alec tried to bury himself into Magnus' protection. 

Alec was afraid of trusting someone again, and Magnus knew he had to show Alec he could trust him. That he would never do anything to hurt him, and he work make sure Alec is never lonely again.  
Magnus pulled away from the hug, instantly regretting his choice when he saw the painful fear engraved on Alec's eyes, but he wanted to do this.  
Magnus raised his right hand up towards Alec, spreading apart his fingers, just like he had done before in the institute. Only this time, Magnus wanted to do it right.  
As Magnus looked up at Alec, he could see his hands reflection burning in his brown orbs, an intense fight was raging on inside of Alec, and Magnus honestly didn't know which side would win.  
Feeling his fingers begin to tremble, exposed to the harsh environment, Magnus waited. He had waited for what seemed like a lifetime before he began to realise that he could be about to lose Alec. Suddenly overcome by a great surge of sorrow, crumbling every wall that Magnus had built around himself, he felt a never ending flow of tears threatening to break through. Magnus' stomach felt like it was being gouged out, and as he struggled to inhale through his nose, Magnus started turning his head away from Alec, and his hand slowly started to withdraw.

As Magnus' hand fell away, the remnants of his hopes and dreams of what he and Alec could have had begun to disintegrate as well, and Magnus honestly didn't have a clue what he would do next, his world was collapsing.

But just as his hand was about to crash down, it collided with Alec's hand, which was waiting there to catch his, and their fingers connected together instantly. Like their hands were made for each other, like they were made for each other, both trembling at the impact.  
Magnus was never going to let Alec go again.   
Both paralysed by the magnitude of what had just happened, they stood silently in the night, two entities, on the verge of becoming one. 

They ended their night in each others arms, kissing each other passionately and ferociously, not moving from their spot.

Except when Alec needed to playfully punch Magnus' arm when he kept teasing his cheek and mouth, but that only encouraged Magnus as he smiled and laughed into their kisses that powered on.

But away from this merging, an unknown evil was planning...

**

Whilst this moment of magic was happening, across town, an evil was planning.  
The quiet haze of the institute was broken by the sound of loud footsteps, probably high heels, pummelling the stone floor of an isolated area of the New York Institute.

As the echoes charged ahead of the figure, it swiftly entered one of the meeting rooms of the institute, and stumbled into the middle of a heated argument.

"There is no way Bane should have been able to close that rift!!!" This small framed slim man bellowed.  
"Even if he did have that pathetic Shadowhunter lending him his pitiful strength!"

The third figure retaliated aggressively, "Well maybe YOU messed it up!?" Shaking his finger towards the slim man. 

"Listen here Shadowhunter" the slim man said stalking towards him, "I've been making portals and using magic for more than 300 years. That portal should not have been able to have been closed without using a specific type of dark magic, a magic that I possess knowledge of and Magnus definitely does not."

"Yer well maybe he did? Or maybe you just cocked it up" The Shadowhunter retorted.

This only made the slim man angrier, "watch your words, or they may be your last," emphasising the last 4 words by slowing them down, "Bane did not have the knowledge to close that rift, of that I am certain"

"Ok then what happened?! Because instead of removing Lightwood and Bane, we've probably made their positions stronger."

Hearing enough, the first female figure spoke up over the other two.  
"Raj shut up. And ...

"Do not say my name in this institute!" The scrawny man hyped up. 

The first figure had to bit their tongue and grind their teeth slightly to stop themselves from reacting to strongly.

"Fine. But stop this now, we have a much bigger problem than you both could possibly imagine."

"What's worse that Bane and Lightwood still being in their positions?!" Raj shouted out.

Producing a truly body shivering stare at Raj, the first figure continued; "what's worse is that Magnus Bane has.... he has seduced Alexander for his power." The bitter vile was obvious in her voice.

Raj couldn't contain his laughter in response to that comment, managing to spit out between his fits; "Power? What power? He's just a filthy gay omega Shadowhunter, they're biologically weaker than we alpha Shadowhunters are anyway, not to mention that gay disease he has must weaken him as well", ending his statement with his arms folded over his puffed out chest. 

Raj's confidence was shaken just like his teeth were when the female figure slapped him hard across the face, so hard in fact you could hear the air being spilt by her hand.

"Enough!" She spat in front of Raj's face, "Alexander isn't an ordinary omega, even despite his condition, and we all know Magnus isn't an ordinary alpha".

After those words the room fell silent again, everyone struggling to understand the magnitude of what had just been said. That was until the thin man spoke up again;  
"I've lived and studied legend of alphas and omegas like that, but I can't remember ever coming across a situation where an ultra omega and ultra alpha had actually found each other," his own words beginning to shake slightly.

"There was an instance where two ultra alphas met.... let's just say that their rivalry and power destroyed them, and everything within a few dozen meters around them." Pausing to let it sink in before continuing, "so if two actual compatible people have found each other then..... Then god help us."

His voice now faulting, completely absorbed of confidence, Raj queried; "Why did you say that?"

"Because my dear Shadowhunter, even I don't know the extent of their potential power, it could be beyond measure"   
Inhaling deeply in thought, the man continued "this alters our plans dramatically. We cannot simply remove Magnus and Alec from their positions now, especially if they are growing closer. We have to stop this”.

"I agree" said the mysterious female figure, "We need to test this power, and see if it is as strong as we fear." Blinking rapidly between the two men, she concluded; "and if it is... then we have to act to stop them being together, or we will never be rid of them."

"Test it?!" Raj piped up again, "To hell with testing it, I'm going to sort out Lightwood before he gets a chance to be with that warlock! I've already got 3 people willing to help me, although it may take some time assembling everything we need without drawing attention to ourselves"

"Help you do what?" The woman vehemently questioned, "They’re already practically bonded together! I've seen them, it's disgusting. If you catch them together you will be destroyed”. 

Producing a bone chilling grin, Raj simply said;  
"Then I’ll make sure I get him alone. And let's just say, it will be a sorting out Lightwood won't wake up from."

And with that, Raj withdrew from the room, leaving the other two unknown figures.

"Do you think they can do it?" The man asked,  
"If they catch Alexander without Magnus... then all bets are off".  
After saying her reply with an expressionless face, she also was about to leave before she too was shaken with surprise.

What they didn’t know was that there was a fourth figure in the room, who started braking through the darkness only with the reflective patterning in his eyes.  
When he spoke, it felt like whatever joy was left in the world was being sucked away, and his low tone sent vibrations which shook the bonds that hold us together.  
“We cannot let this development derail our plans.”  
Even as he spoke, the two other figures felt a cold chill spreading in their bodies.  
“If Magnus is developing feelings for this Shadowhunter, then even when we succeed in removing him from his position, the next phase of our plan will not work.”

Turning to face the slim warlock, he ended by threatening: “Make it happen.”  
And with that he was gone, quickly followed by the female figure who felt the overwhelming need to leave.

Not wanting to hang around, the final man left through a portal, leaving a darkened atmosphere permeating the institute.

***

Realising they must have been kissing all night when the glistening rays of sunlight began foraging through the depths of Alec's hair, finally impacting and warming his face, Magnus reluctantly pulled out of his never ending exploration of Alec's mouth, with an extremely satisfying pop and whimper leaving Alec's mouth as he tried to chase down Magnus' lips.

Both unable to yet open their eye, Magnus and Alec filled their burning lungs with vital oxygen which they had forgotten they needed. As a few more seconds past, they didn't want this to end, they could still feel each other on their lips, their link was cascading warmth and affection between them, and their scents... if they could have ascended to heaven, they would have been able to. The intense hormones had faded a little now, and what was left was their usual sweet scents, and for Alec and Magnus, it smelt like home. 

"Magnus?" Alec asked in a renewed hoarse voice, now unfamiliar with doing anything other than kissing Magnus.

Really hating that he couldn't stop another giggle, Magnus responded "Alexander?"

"Where am I Magnus?" Still not opening his eyes, Alec had managed to find Magnus' forehead, and he was now resting his own against it. Enjoying feeling of Magnus being so close again, as their noses ticked around each other's and they shared their breathing.

"You're with me" Magnus whispered out, and just before Alec could reply with a sweet but witty retort, Magnus swooped in to steal a quick kiss on Alec's lips, only this time, Magnus was biting Alec's bottom lip as he began to withdraw from the kiss. The renewed sensations, a mixture of sensitive pleasure and a touch of pain drew an instant filthy moan from Alec's mouth as he chased Magnus again. 

Finally releasing Alec's lip, and after recovering for a few moments, Alec finally replied;  
"Ok Mr incredibly sweet smarty pants, where are WE?"

"We are in each others arms, and I'm never you go" Magnus proclaimed, hugging Alec that little bit tighter.

"Oh for god sake Magnus you're not making this easy" Alec said through a stuttered laugh.

"Then why are you trying?" Magnus asked, into this time he was able to alter his scent just a little bit, making it a touch more musky. Something he was able to do after years of practise, which was why he was suspicious if Alec could do it consciously already. 

Noticing the change in Magnus' scent immediately, Alec inhaled it through his entire body, feeling it overrun over the sirens in his head that were calling for him to go check in at the institute, although they weren't very loud in the first place. But most of all, it made Alec feel relaxed and like somebody actually wanted to be with him, which under normal circumstances would have made Alec cry, however Magnus had purposefully made his scent even more irresistible. All Alec could do was try in vain to resist the growing urges, not wanting Magnus to win so easily.   
However, feeling Alec's right hand beginning to shake as it was wrapped around his back, Magnus knew he had won, but before he had time to enjoy his victory, Alec had already dived into his mouth, stealing precious kissing time. 

Not letting this outrage go, Magnus expertly slid his arms down from around Alec's shoulders, to resting gently over his hips, and he may have accidentally let a few stray fingers side down Alec as well.  
This action sparked a massive surge right up Alec's spine, causing his whole body to convulse, and with yet another groan, he had to break away from this kiss to shake out the intense emotions.

"You're a sadistic man Mag...", before Alec could finish, Magnus had returned to his favourite place in the world; exploring Alec's mouth, including the parts that drove Alec insane, and with his arms wrapped around the man he L...

And there they kissed, and time began to slip away. 

 

Both of them however were jogged back to reality when they felt a familiar presence approaching, but they still couldn't bring themselves to tear apart. 

Practically skidding round the corner, Isabelle and Clary were nearly knocked over by the powerful surge of emotions and a net set they encountered, almost like they had hit a physical barrier. But what they saw surprised them so much, thoughts do anything else faded away. 

Magnus had a determined look etched on his face as he seemed to be trying to eat Alec, his hands roaming up and down his back, but making a conscious effort to stay away from the prize.   
And Alec? Well Alec looked lost with the fairies by this point, but Isabelle did think that she had never seen Alec looking more relaxed than he did standing there, snogging this warlock. 

 

Turning to face Clary, trying not to make another sound, Isabelle yelled quietly; “Clary! Why did you make me come and look for Alec!?” 

Gasping at the inference, Clary challenged; "what!? You wanted to come and look for him just as much as I did!"

Despite their best efforts, Magnus and Alec had already been cruelly torn away from the paradise of each other, and Alec turned to his fellow Shadowhunters with a look Magnus had never seen on his face before. Kind of a mixture between shock, anger, and of a lost puppy, desperate to get back to Magnus' safe touch.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I’m a grown man and I've only been gone a few hours!" Alec spoke confidently, whilst at the same time pinching Magnus' arm surreptitiously when he heard a faint snigger, which Alec knew damn well was because his voice was still gravely. 

To which Magnus responded by tracing a finger down Alec's back, unseen by the others, but it made Alec noticeably shake and he had to work very hard to not moan again. 

Unable to stop the shared massive smile on their faces, in response to the unfolding precious scene before their eyes, something was nagging at Isabelle.

"Hours? Alec you've been gone for over a day", Isabelle stated with a touch of concern on her face. 

"What?" Alec said a touch exasperated, looking back and forth between Magnus and the others, "Magnus? Have we been…" stopping himself from saying too much, Alec couldn't prevent his cheeks turning a bright red colour.  
"Have we been here for over a day?"

Looking up at Alec, and past his adorable blushing, Magnus lifted his hand to press against Alec's cheek, feeling the amazing zaps of electrical energy when they touched.

"I think we have" Magnus admitted, having to fight the happiness he was feeling knowing he'd spent so much time with Alec, because he could see Alec was troubled.   
"Is that ok?" He questioned sombrely.

Conflicted for a few seconds, a smile quickly returned to Alec's face, and seeming to forget Izzy and Clary were there, Alec matched Magnus and rested his hand onto Magnus' face, enjoying the surge of adrenaline he felt at the contact.

"I honestly couldn't think of a better way to spend my day" Alec let out profusely.

"Oh dear we've got ourselves a poet!" Magnus blurted out, but he still couldn't stop himself laughing, to which Alec happily shared in.

 

Whilst Isabelle was standing there gasping at the beauty of it all, Clary was bringing her hand up to her mouth, and started coughing to get their attention again.

"Alec, look we're sorry for interrupting your.... meeting, but we need your help back at the institute", Clary pleaded.

"Oh ermmm, right, I'm the head of the institute aren't I?" Alec asked still lost in his emotions.

"That you are" Magnus giggled out, "but even the head of the institute needs to have some... fun", biting his lip to emphasise the last word.   
"When can I see you again?"

"About 5 minutes?" Alec asked dopily. 

"Deal" Magnus agreed, hiding his ever increasing grin by taking Alec in for one last kiss before he and to go, and boy was it a kiss.  
Their hands were flying and tangling in each others hair, Magnus was tapping the top of Alec's mouth with his tongue making him weak at the knees, and Alec was massaging behind Magnus' right ear, also making Magnus lose his balance. Both not caring about their audience.

Breaking apart again, Magnus regretfully said to Isabelle and Clary, "Take him! I won't ever be to let go unless you do"   
Those words warmed Alec's heart so much, that it nearly helped with the intense loss he felt the second they lost all physical contact... nearly helped.

**

Thankfully their pain was short lived as Alec and Magnus spent the next week practically inseparable, spending their time talking, kissing, learning so much about each other, kissing, watching awful movies that Alec picked, kissing, and great ones that Magnus picked, and kissing.

Unfortunately for them, it was when they had just finished Spider-Man: Homecoming that it all started to fall apart.  
Alec had spent the whole film resting his head on Magnus' lap, enjoying Magnus twiddling his hair significantly more than the film. Not to mention his proximity to...  
But Alec quickly pushed that out of his mind, he was terrified by what his urges were screaming at him that they wanted. Alec genuinely didn't know what to do, but he knew it must be even harder for Magnus, as whenever he was with Magnus now, Alec could see the struggle he was having with himself to suppress his urges.  
And knowing he was causing Magnus pain hurt Alec more than anything, he really hated being a distraction to Magnus as well.   
Feeling some of his self-doubt returning, Alec knew he had to walk home alone tonight, not wanting to be any more trouble. 

Despite Magnus' objections, Alec proclaimed that he needed some time to think, actually to get thoughts of sucking Magnus' ..... right there out of his head, Alec admitted to himself, still not able to even think the word. 

"But Alexander..." Magnus pleaded again, not wanting to let go of Alec's hand, already sensing the distressed tones in his scent.

"I'll be fine Magnus! Stop worrying" Alec confidently said with a grin returning slightly to his face, something that warmed Magnus' heart to see.

"I'll never stop worrying about you! God I wish..." but he didn't finish that sentence, knowing Alec wasn't ready to hear it.   
But Alec was, he just didn't know it yet. 

"Be safe, and call me when you get back! Oh and we still on for tomorrow afternoon?" Magnus asked, sounding far more desperate than he intended Alec to hear.

"Definitely" Alec grinned hearing Magnus' tone, and after another kiss, Alec set off back to the institute. And Magnus watched as the most important person in his existence left his arms again. "I can't wait until I never have to let him go again" Magnus sighed out loud, realising he was talking to nobody.

 

Alec's journey was only a few minutes old, and he was currently reliving the entire evening with Magnus, especially the cooking and the kissing, and he had never felt as happy as he had done these last few weeks.   
Any thoughts or worries about being a distraction to Magnus were happily buried, being replaced by fond memories and the now far too familiar hollowness that was present whenever he was away from Magnus.  
But he was reassured when he could feel their link, which was pulsing strongly now, even when they were apart across large distances. Although not as strongly as Alec would have liked. And with that thought, he smiled again.   
Everything was fine until his ultra omega senses flared up, which made Alec stop dead in his tracks. Focusing on nothing but his senses, they soon alerted him to the fact that he wasn't alone.

 

About 20 meters away behind an industrial bin waited Raj, whose friends were scattered close by.  
Speaking into his headset, Raj noticed Alec stopping and raising his head, as if searching for something.  
"Damn it! How the hell did he sense us?" Raj whispered aggressively into the mouthpiece, "Forget the plan, we do this now!"

Reaching for his weapon, Raj and his three friends emerged from the shadows, heading straight for Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the chapter!   
> I really really hope you enjoyed it, I loved writing it, and if you have a second, maybe leave a comment :)
> 
> I'm on twitter too, Tommy(me) @grrrsquishy So yer maybe twitter stuff as well please :)
> 
> So thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	8. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Alec thought his life was getting better, something terrible happens..
> 
> What is it?  
> Will Alec be ok?  
> Will Magnus be there for him?
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) Thanks so much to everyone that has read the story and commented on it so far, it means a lot!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it wasn't easy to write as I hate angst!

Alec had been walking back to the institute with a ridiculously large smile painted on his face, flinging his arms back and forth with his fingers spread, feeling the air gushing between them, and remembering how Magnus' fingers felt interlaced with his.   
What still surprised him, and if he was being honest still scared him a little, was that he could feel their link even now. Although having thought that, Alec couldn't remember the link going ever since the portal incident. It was always with him, which meant Magnus was always with him. That thought brought him solace and made him feel strangely safe, but best of all, it felt like it was getting stronger and stronger.   
The more Alec focused on it, the better he started to feel. However despite his emotions bordering on euphoric, Alec could still feel a nagging knot in his stomach, one that had been there ever since he'd left Magnus' apartment.   
It didn't take Alec long to realise what it was....He missed Magnus, he missed him so much, which Alec thought should have made him feel silly as he'd just left him, but it didn't at all.  
He missed Magnus so much that it had started manifesting itself as the hollow knot feeling in his gut.  
"When did that happen?" Alec sighed out, having to question out loud, shocked by the fact that his happiness and wellbeing had become so linked to Magnus.   
But as he focused his mind and breathing, Alec brought the light of their link to the forefront on his thoughts, and as each pulse of heat flooded his body, images of Magnus appeared in his head.  
Feeling the smile return to the face as his eyes closed, Alec had stopped moving and was basking in the emotions that came with seeing Magnus, those of happiness, laughter, safety and home.   
His eyes pinged open at that last thought, and a wave of self-doubt reared its ugly head for a few seconds, what if Magnus had just taken pity on him? What if he really didn't like me and hated me being there?  
Before these dark thoughts could form in his mind as a black hole of despair, a memory of Magnus sleeping on his shoulder a couple of days ago, and what happened after, flashed into his consciousness, along with a sharp jolt in the link. 

**

Alec had spent more than 10 minutes staring at Magnus, not caring in the least they were missing the film. He was just listening and feeling Magnus' gentle breathing, which not only made his shoulder tingle, it also made him chuckle soft as every so often Magnus let out a quiet little snore, which Alec had noted for future torture.

Before he could enjoy Magnus' sleeping anymore, Alec's obviously not so subtle chuckling had woken Magnus up, who was now glaring at him with a playful anger, waiting for Alec to notice.   
Which he soon did as he felt the shift in weight as Magnus had lifted his head up, so as Alec turned to face him with the best innocent puppy eyed look he could muster, Magnus wasn't buying it.   
“Don’t play the innocent card with me…” Magus started.  
And before Alec could do or say anything else, Magnus had already jumped on him with a faint growl that was flooded with alpha undertones.

With a massive grin on his face Magnus had started tickling Alec's sides and stomach, but it wasn't until Alec started squealing, on top of his squirming, that Magnus really started enjoying this.

"Stop!!" Alec squeaked out between his fits of laughter, "Magnus stop!!" But Alec's pleas only seemed to drive Magnus more, who had to bite his bottom lip to prevent a filthy groan coming out, enjoying tickling Alec more and more. It wasn't just his pleading and the huge smile on his face, but also his scent, which had taken on a distinctively omega horniness overtone. Magnus wished these amazing feelings he was receiving along their link would never stop. Every inch of him was on fire, sparks of joy and pleasure spiked along each nerve ending in his body, if this wasn't what heaven felt like, he didn't want to know. Glancing a look at Alec's now teared up eyes, due to laughing too much, Magnus knew Alec was feeling exactly the same; and that synergy sent a shock that they both felt, causing them to inhale together. 

However without realising it, or meaning to, Magnus had pushed Alec down onto his back in such a way that he had now fallen over him, slotting between Alec's legs, which were now hooking around Magnus' back.

When they both realised what was happening, the laughing they were sharing in stopped. Instead of sharing laughter, they shared silence and their breathing as their lips were getting closer and closer together.   
Magnus' and Alec's ultra-senses were in overdrive, so when their lips collided, it felt like a bomb was exploding. Magnus drew his hands up to hold Alec's head in place, so that he could kiss him harder and deeper, and at times pull him even closer to him. Magnus was circling his teeth whilst Alec was fixated on the underside of Magnus’ tongue, which he discovered whenever his own tongue touched it, Magnus’ hips thrust forward a little. Something he would definitely remember.  
But soon Alec's body was reacting in the same way it always did when Magnus kissed him, and he felt so relaxed, immensely happy and out of it that he almost missed what happened next.... almost. He was hit first by a scent that was so overwhelming it made him groan in want, but they quickly changed into pleading moans, which he thanked god didn't come out in words. Then it happened...

Magnus was overpoweringly horny, his mind was permeated with images of taking Alec right then and there, filling him with his cock, claiming him for eternity.   
Whilst he was enjoying Alec's increasingly horny scent, what he quickly became scared of was his raging erection. Even worse than that, he had sunk between Alec's legs in such a way that it was starting to press against Alec's hole, even through his trousers.   
Alec didn’t have time to even begin to process what was happening.  
And just as Magnus was about to thrust forward, aided by the fact Alec’s legs were practically pulling him in, and against his better judgement..….

A knock on the door forced them apart.... and the flashback ended.

 

**

Putting aside any worries and only remembering the good memories, Alec resumed his journey back to the institute with a skip in his step, unaware of the horror about to unfold. 

 

Having turned a corner into a wide back alley filled on both sides with industrial bins, mounds of cardboard and other waste, Alec kept to the centre of the street, still smiling whilst his feet were splashing in the shallow puddles, until something got his attention.  
As gusts of wind were funnelled down the alley, one gust caught Alec's nose, and as he took a breath in, he instantly stopped in his tracks and felt all his senses heighten.

All of Alec's different instincts, his omega and Shadowhunter ones in particular, were screaming in his head, but the predominant warning he was getting was that of danger. Alec felt that he was now in imminent danger.

Alec had caught the scent of an alpha, maybe more than one, but it was definitely an alpha. More than that, it was familiar, although definitely not in a good way. In complete contrast to Magnus' scent, this one somehow repulsed every omega sense Alec had, to such a degree that the alpha actually smelt pretty foul.   
But before he could dwell as to why this might be, Alec quickly realised that another reason it smelt so disgusting was the distinctive undercurrent of hatred, a hatred that permeated every layer of the scent.   
Alec could feel his heart rate quicken, like drums pounding the inside of his ears, and the adrenaline surging throughout his body, he didn't feel safe anymore. He also instantly regretted not bringing any weapons with him, but at the time there didn't seem to be any point as he was going to see Magnus, and he had been staying there for a few days.

As Alec's fists tightened and he readied himself the best he could, he heard a voice originating from somewhere behind the bins in the same alley calling out, "do this now!"

Then, almost instantaneously, 4 men quickly encircled Alec from all directions, each was armed with an array of weapons ranging from wooden clubs to self-fashioned daggers, the attackers obviously not wanting to be traced back to the institute. Every one of them had that same undercurrent of disgust and hatred etched on their faces and their scents. 

Sadly Alec was used to facing a wall of abhorrence by now, but this was different.  
His heart was racing faster than Alec thought it should have been, he had been in tough situations before. And he started to move frantically and disorderly, trying not to stand still, but also wanting to keep eyes on the men as much as possible.  
Whilst all this was going on however, his omega senses weren't dulled, which helped Alec recognise each and every one of the 4 men, even in the darkness. And this only made their words and actions all the more hurtful, coming from people Alec once thought of as colleagues. 

Raj took a swaggered step forward out of formation and began spitting his hateful bile.  
"What's wrong Lightwood?" He baited, a smirk forming on his face, seeming to feed off of Alec's increasingly distressed appearance.  
Sniffing the air around Alec, which not only immediately crumpled Raj's face, it also forced him to take a couple of steps back and gasp for sir, which helped Alec calm down a little as he moved out of his face.  
As Raj brought his hand up to protect his nose, he quickly glanced around at the other men, who were all looking equally as sickened as Raj.   
Letting out a growl, which Alec noted was pitiful compared to Magnus', Raj's anger with Alec only intensified when he felt that Alec had weakened him in the eyes of the other alphas. So he continued the attack, "Oh dear god you smell disgusting!" Letting out a few coughs to emphasis the stench even more.   
As the other men began to snigger in response, it seemed to spur Raj on even more with his confidence rebuilding; "Are you scared Alexander? Do you need your mummy?"

Alec had managed to remove all the emotion from his face at his point, and his stone cold vision was fixed on Raj, not wanting to give anything away, and definitely not falling for his attempts at goad him.   
However under that exterior, Alec was terrified. But not for the reasons he would have thought; Alec was obviously used to combat and difficult situations, but part of his bravery had always come from the fact that he didn't have anything to lose..... until now.   
As much as he tried to fight it, not wanting to cloud his thoughts of him, all Alec could think about was Magnus, and how he may never see him again. That thought alone was a thousand times more devastating than anything these idiots could spit out at him.   
On the other hand, as thoughts of Magnus slowly began to creep into his mind again, they were also giving Alec a renewed strength and were helping take the edge off his frantic emotions. 

"Hey! The man's talking to you omega fag!" One of the other men shouted out.

"What disrespect for his biological superiors!" The second pelted out.

Not wanting to feel left behind, the third alpha called out; "What's the matter Lightwood? You too weak to respond? Or has a cat got your tongue?" The last phrase emphasised with a particularly harsh tone. 

That coined a reaction from Alec, who slowly turned his head and purposefully raised his eyes to face the man who'd said that. It took all of Alec's strength not to run up to him and punch that disgusting grin off his face, so he simply stared him down, and it was the alpha who blinked first, secretly a bit shaken by the intensity of Alec's look.

After he had stopped laughing, Raj started up again, "Oh yer! How is everybody's favourite warlock cat? Has that filthy Downworlder taken you as his pet and ordered you to be quiet?"

By this point, Alec's patience was nearly gone, and the attacks on Magnus were tipping him over the edge as he cared more for him than himself. 

"Hey we're talking to you!" Raj spat out as he walked forward and pushed Alec's shoulder, as if trying to get his attention. But Alec's reflexes were lightning fast, so his hand was wrapped around Raj's wrist before it had even gone from his shoulder. Alec then forced it and Raj to back off with a powerful shove, his strength obviously superior to that of Raj. 

Again not wanting to look vulnerable, Raj went on the offensive; "How dare you touch me you vulgar faggot!" Furiously spitting out each word out.   
"Well if you won't play, maybe we should go and pay your sympathy fuck buddy a visit?" Raj queried whilst stalking around Alec, obviously trying to disconcert him.   
If Alec was thinking rationally, he would have known Magnus could have destroyed these thugs without breaking a sweat, but he was far from rational. So when he heard Raj threatening Magnus, something in Alec snapped.

With an emotionally charged and primal cry, Alec charged with this head down and slammed right into Raj with his shoulder, pushing him back towards the wall, where his back impacted hard and head snapped back into the bricks. To which Alec followed that up with a series of swift punches to his face and nose.  
Each punch was filled with all the pain and fear Alec was capable of experiencing, his pain extenuated with pained whelps every time he made impact, completely ignoring the pain in his hand or the guilt in his conscience. Despite everything, he hated hurting people, but he had threatened Magnus and himself, and he couldn't stand for that.

Unfortunately for Alec, the other three alphas were soon right on top of him, and whilst he was able to elbow one of them away as they tried to reach over to pull him off Raj, the other two struck with a chilling effectiveness.   
One of the alphas was able to strike Alec's exposed stomach several times with a metal pipe just after he had elbowed the other, which caused him to scream out in pain, and the cracking noises that filled Alec's perception were sickening.  
As he keeled forward and instinctively brought his arms round to cover and protect his damaged body, his efforts were in vain.   
The larger man was able to get behind him and entangle Alec's arms into a locked position, leaving him exposed and defenceless.  
As Alec tried desperately to fling his head back and manoeuvre himself free, he momentarily forgot about the fourth alpha, who had now dropped the bat and had instead decided to pelt Alec with his fists.  
The first few blows were right to the same area where the bat had impacted, which not only elicited another harrowing scream from Alec, it also left him vulnerable for his head to be wrenched back up to face the alpha again, who then preceded to pummel Alec's face, harsh punches cracking against each cheek in turn. Which he then followed up with a swift and powerful kick to Alec's groin, and as the alpha who was imprisoning him in place released him, Alec fell to the ground hard, desperately crawling at his stomach and groin, feeling like he was coughing up his guts and unable to stop he tears from flooding down his bloodied face. The second alpha picked up the bat, and with a hate fuelled rage, slammed it down against Alec's knee, making sure he wasn't going anywhere. And Alec's screams only seemed to increase their sick pleasure. 

Raj was still knocked out, but two alphas quickly helped up their friend and began circling Alec again, cackling like jackals as they surveyed their prey, who's coughs had started feeling like they were bringing up his broken insides.

"Magnus!" Alec screamed out, begging the universe to hear his plea, regretting the renewed surge of pain the expulsion of air in his shout had caused. 

"Shut up! Your foul Downworlder will never find you or see you again!"   
One of the alphas shouted as they started kicking Alec in his stomach. But one of the other alphas noticed Alec's hands were softening the blows slightly, so he slammed his foot right into Alec's spine, which made Alec yell out again and his arms pinged back around against his will, leaving his stomach and chest exposed to the renewed onslaught. Wanting to make sure Alec couldn't protect himself anymore, one of the alphas stomped down hard on Alec's hand, crushing most of the bones and Alec wasn't sure where his scream came from, but it must have been close to hell. 

The third alpha had checked up on Raj and wasn't happy; "Lightwood's messed up Raj's face pretty bad" he said, almost with a concerned undertone in his voice. 

Well then, it's only fair that we return the favour" said another, as the kicks stopped and they all moved towards Alec's head, which was currently leaned forward as close to his stomach as he could get. 

With a disgusting speed, one of the alphas brought their boots down onto Alec's face, crushing it against the stones and gravel of the unforgiving pavement.   
Alec's vision has started to blacken now, the never ending pain was unbearably flooding his body, seemingly from every centimetre of his being.   
With his voice cracked with strain from his screams, Alec was ready to give up.... until he felt the faintest spark of light emanating from deep inside him. But as the boot impacted his face, his dizzy and disorientated pain fuelled sick feeling should have overran it, but it didn't.  
It did one thing, and that's all it took, it reminded Alec in the midst of all this horror, of Magnus. 

A glistening from the ankle of one of the alphas caught Alec's eyes attention, and not knowing how he was doing it, Alec was able to tap into strength he didn't know he had. Which he used to roll himself over, no doubt causing more internal injuries, and with his good hand reach forward and rip the blade right off one of the alphas ankle braces. 

With speed and force that would put the alphas to shame, Alec was able to stab the blade down right into two of the alphas feet before they even knew what was happening, and as the third attempted to grab the knife from Alec, he thrust it up and impaled it into the alphas hand, causing him to cry out and fall to the ground holding his hand.  
But this action had taken every last ounce of strength Alec had, and with his last breath of consciousness, Alec could see a newly weakened Raj stalking towards him with a blade in hand. There was nothing he could do, and as the darkness finally took him, a sizzling of electricity and a blue light was the last thing he heard and saw. 

**

Magnus had happily hand washed all the plates, cutlery and cups from their night in, which in itself was very strange as he hated washing up. But there was something satisfying about washing each object and remembering how Alec had used it, or how he himself had used it with Alec.  
As his hands continued to submerge in the warm white froth of bubbles and soapy water, Magnus imagined each bubble was a thought or a feeling for Alec, and as the warm water continued to trickle into the bowl, those feelings only grew and grew until they were completely surrounding Magnus. 

As he felt his eyes closing, Magnus' attention switched to their link again, and he was well and truly lost in the warm glow that had infiltrated every cell in his body. Memories of tonight flooded back into his mind, the feel of Alec resting on his lap, the little purr that he was sure Alec would deny making to the end of time, and the aura of trust and happiness they both shared with each other.  
Magnus tried to think of a time when he had ever felt this happy, this content, before in his life, but he couldn't remember anything coming close to this.   
It was in that moment that Magnus finally accepted it..... I love him. 

It had taken time for Magnus to accept it because he'd never let himself love anyone before, in fact he had promised that he wouldn't. But Alec.... god this man had ripped all of that to shreds.   
Crushingly though, before Magnus could even begin to explore what he'd at last admitted to himself, something he thought was impossible started to happen.  
As he was lifting some plates up into the cupboard, Magnus felt a sudden and sharp pain in the centre of his chest, which not only caused him to let out a pained gasp, but also made the plates he was holding at the time fall and smash into a few dozen pieces on the hard floor as his hands retreated for his stomach. 

After the initial shock wore off, Magnus was left dazzled, out of breath and confused, unsure of what had just happened. Thankfully though, no other pain seemed to strike him, so Magnus just thought maybe he'd pulled a muscle or something and went about magically cleaning up the mess.  
It was only when he was bending down to pick up a pillow in the living room, the one Alec had been holding onto nearly the whole night and probably wished Magnus hadn't noticed. However the second he thought about Alec, Magnus was struck with a massive cascade of agony from the link, that instantly filled him with a dread and a darkness he'd wished he would never felt. This was quickly followed up by another harsh pain in his stomach, which caused Magnus to cry out and stager onto the sofa, unable to keep his balance due to the intensity of the pain.   
Even as Magnus was still reeling and whimpering, he crashed down off of the and onto the floor in response to a sickening pain in his face and head.   
Lying on the floor cradling himself as best he could, he dug his palm into the side of his head and Magnus desperately wanted to make it stop. As the tears raced down his face, he experienced an agony like nothing he'd ever felt before, right before the faintest whisper seemed to be carried in the wind.  
"M......"

His eyes shot open as he dragged himself up using the arm of the sofa and rested against a wall, bending forward unable to keep upright due to the pain, he heard it again, only this time, he could make it out, and it was like a thousand bells were ringing in his drum.

"Magnus!!!!" The voice in the wind called.

"Alexander!" Magnus pushed out, nearly hyperventilating, "Oh my god!"   
His fingers began to dig into his hands, so hard that it drew blood, the anger boiled from zero to a hundred in a split second.  
"What a fucking idiot!! How could I not have realised!?"  
As Magnus punched the wall, digging his fingers even deeper into his hands, he could feel his insides exploding with grief and pain, he'd never felt so useless.   
But a renewed pain in one of his hands felt like it was pulverising every bone, and that finally snapped Magnus.

Magnus was able to activate a dampening spell, something that was able to shield all incoming and internal emotional outbursts, he needed clarity to do what he needed to do.   
Ignoring the question of how for now, Magnus knew he was feeling Alec's pain, and he had to stop it. Remembering back to when he had to find Alec the first time, Magnus knew it would be a lot easier to find him now, now that they had a solid connection.  
So closing his eyes, already feeling the spell begin to weaken at the intensity of his and Alec's emotions, Magnus focused on the temporarily faded link. Not even the most powerful spell could break it now, and Magnus used this light to search the dark for the man he loved.

 

**

As soon as he had located Alec using their link like a compass, Magnus opened up a portal straight to the alley way, to find and protect his omega.  
Despite the spell still being active, what he saw would have destroyed an ordinary alpha.   
Alec was lying motionless on the floor, his face covered in filth and blood, only interrupted by tear streams that had run dry. He looked broken, like they'd just hurt him for sport, they had hurt his omega. Magnus let out a pained whelp at the sight, he felt a sharp cold spreading through his body, his heart was shattering at what he saw… at what they had done to Alec.  
Magnus could still feel faint jolts of the link, but they seemed to be fading fast, and nothing terrified Magnus more. 

Magnus' eyes immediately clouded over in red haze, magic was sparking from his limbs and his fury was building to such a level that nothing could stop him now. A rouge shot of magic impacted one of the bins and nearly incinerated it a ball of fine, the explosion of which drew Raj and the other still reeling alphas attentions.  
It was only then, with their eyes locked on him, that Magnus could survey their injuries.

A tinge of pride nearly broke through the wall of ferociousness currently surrounding Magnus' heart, his omega had taken on and practically beaten four powerful alphas. Feeling the faintest hint of a smirk on the corner of his mouth, Magnus returned to his attention solely on the alphas.

"Oh fuck is Bane!!" Raj shouted out in dread when he first saw his face.   
"Come on let's get outta here, forget that queer let's move!" He pleaded to the other alphas, but as he tried to scamper away like the rat he was, he didn't get far.  
In a lasso type motion, Magnus swung his magic towards Raj and as it locked around his neck, burning his skin raw, Magnus began dragging Raj in, his feet no longer touching the ground. The action of which made the pain of the searing heat, and the intense chocking force, a million times worse. Magnus was going to make him pay for a thousand lifetimes.  
As he was being pulled in, Raj struggled with the magical force, trying to squeeze his fingers under the band suffocating him, but it was futile.  
As his face turned darker and redder, each breath becoming more painful as gasp like, the other alphas tried to escape.  
Sensing this, Magnus wasn't about to let them go, but he would deal with them later. So Magnus simply flung two of them into the wall knocking them out stone cold, and the other into a pile of bins which then fell on top of him.  
But Magnus knew it must have been Raj who was responsible for this outrage, and Magnus was going to make him pay.  
Bringing a barely conscious Raj before him, Magnus questioned; "Give me one reason I don't rip you apart limb from limb, and make you watch it when I rip your eyes out?" A stray tear falling down Magnus' face was the only ounce of humanity left  
"And then bring you back from the brink to do it all over again?" Magnus could feel his whole body quivering now, overwhelmed by the anger coursing through his body.  
"If Alec doesn't make it..." having to stop for a gasp of air, "i will find everything you love and..."

The deep and primal nature of the alphas undertones frightened Raj to the core, and he was about to pass over the gates of hell, with the last thing he would see being the rage of Magnus' revenge, knowing his friends were next.   
Deep down Magnus knew this was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself, he couldn't even carry out his threat, he wanted to kill this alpha now.  
Raj could be responsible for taking away the best thing in his existence, so Magnus didn't care anymore, he felt his life beginning to fall apart.

And he would have killed him, losing all that was good in him in the process, if it wasn't for the faintest of sounds.....

"Magnus..."

The second that soft hoarse voice found its way to Magnus' ears, he could feel the good begin to flood back into his body, in conjunction with a surge of warm along their link, all of which nearly overwhelmed him.

"Alexander?" Magnus called out, a tone of hope undeniably present. 

Releasing Raj from his grip, Magnus propelled him into the nearest hard surface before making his way to his omega, to his Alexander.  
Urging himself not get his hopes up as Alec still didn't look like he had moved, Magnus' walk turned into a sprint as he had to get to him now. Obviously Magnus wasn't really looking where he was going, and as a result he tripped over a raised piece of paving and fell over, landing with a thud half on top of Alec.

Pushing his head off of Alec's back, Magnus could feel his arms shaking in fear of what he'd done; "Oh god Alec...." biting his lips to stop himself breaking down again, “No no no no no no no…. GOD!!” Each rapid plea that this wasn’t happening was more and more painful.  
"Alec I'm so sorry this happened to you." Magnus had begun slowly stroking Alec's head, carefully avoiding any sore areas, but needing to be as close to him as he can.   
"I'm sorry I didn't protect you, and god I'm sorry I hurt you even more!" Magnus was letting his heart out of its cage, and an unrelenting wave of sadness followed as Magnus' attempts to stop himself crying even more failed.  
When Alec didn't reply, Magnus was petrified that the feelings in the link could be some sort of after effect, so he needed to feel the soft beat of Alec's heart as well as their link, now.  
Magnus carefully wrapped his arms around Alec and gently rested his head against his back, over where his heart was, and listened.

Magnus relaxed slightly, feeling some of the tension and fear that had built up going, as he could definitely feel it's beating, but like the link, it too seemed faint and weak, and the more he listened to it, the fainter it got.  
With each passing beat getting more apart, Magnus was blinded in terror, unable to think straight, he did wonder if he could have tried to help Alec with is magic, but he didn't want to move one millimetre from him, and he was sure he used too much of it up to be of any use.   
Instead he was able to reach for Alec's phone, which was hanging out of his pocket, and call Isabelle to get help, not trusting anyone else at the institute. 

"Alec!?" The sound of fear evident in her voice.

"We need help" Magnus choked out through the tears. 

"Magnus? Oh my god what happened?" Her distress mounting.  
"Jace is practically screaming on the floor clawing at his parabatri bond, is Alec there?"

"He's...." unable to force the words out, Magnus had to stop.

"Damn it Magnus what's wrong with Alec!?"

Pushing back his tears before continuing, Magnus answered "He's been attacked. He's hurt badly.... GOD!!!!!" Every word was like a thousand not needed burning into his heart.

"Track his cell and come as fast as you can!"  
And with that, Magnus had to end the call, he couldn't keep taking to Isabelle anymore, every second he was meant a second more help wouldn't come. 

But Magnus knew it still would take a long time for get here, so all he could he was call out into the night, putting his soul out there.  
"Help!!!!" Which he repeated several times, each one getting more and more desperate.   
"Please somebody help!!!" He bellowed out, unable to stop the torrent of darkness that was exploding from within, all he could do was bury his face into Alec's hair and never let go as his stuttering cries got worse. He would never let go of him, never give him up, he wouldn't let death take his love away from him.  
With each passing thought becoming more and more sickening with fear, Magnus tried to hide his cries into Alec's clothes, by they were too soul crushing to be contained. So he let them out, wanting to frighten off any circling spirits who wanted to take Alexander away from him.  
But it was late, and help still hadn't come. 

Magnus shuffled his head against Alec's back, trying desperately to get closer to him, not wanting to miss a single beat of his heart, but whilst he did this, Magnus could also feel himself getting mad again.  
"Damn it! I wish we were life bonded!" Magnus couldn't help but cry out, angry at the universe as his omega lay slipping away in his arms.   
"I knew from the second my eyes laid on you that you were the one, I should have pushed it!"  
He was blaming himself, hating the fact that he was helpless to do anything for the man he loved.  
Magnus had remembered reading that in a life bond, and only the strongest of life bonds, partners could somehow share their energy, and use his to help heal the other, not a lot, but enough. And Magnus wished to whatever define power was listening, that he could that now for Alec.

Not knowing what else to do, Magnus put all of his effort into trying to force something to happen. Pushing himself unstably off Alec, an action Magnus hated doing, he first tried using his magic to try and heal Alexander. As he managed to get his breathing under control and begin, Alec was soon partially enveloped by a layer of healing blue, however soon after Magnus' strength was already beginning to fade. It wasn't so much magical depletion, it was the immense emotional drain Magnus had suffered after seeing Alec like this, and as the magical field began to fluctuate, an emotional outburst for Magnus ended the healing and threw a burst of energy straight into the wall, leaving behind a meter deep crater.   
"Damn it I'm useless!!" Magus yelled as he again collapsed onto Alec.  
"I'm supposed to be this ultra special alpha!" Magnus cried into Alec, "How can I be if I can't even help you!? If I let this happen to the man I love!?"   
"You're special.... you can't go like this," Magnus' emotions were running wild, and it was hard for him to speak through his sobs, "I don't think I can..... not without you.... Alec I need..."  
But Magnus voice was cut off when he realised...  
"Please no..."   
He realised that he could no longer feel Alec's reassuring though faint heart beat against his face, and their link, which Magnus had grown to rely on, had gone. 

Magnus didn't move, he didn't breathe, he didn't make a sound. Magnus was frozen in time, he didn't know what to do.  
He felt like screaming his insides out, destroying the entire New York institute, burning Raj and his friends for a thousand lifetimes, he felt like single headedly launching an attack on the clave and killing each and every Shadowhunter he could find.   
Magnus felt dead inside, like a massive chasm had opened up where his heart and their link used to be, and it would never be closed again.

Unable to control the devastating shaking and his bleeding soul, he had to do something..... anything. Just as Magnus was about to rise up and claim Alec's revenge, to rain down hell, Magnus remembered something, something that happened in the institute. Just for a fleeting instant, Magnus felt a spark of hope, but it was enough to ignite his will for him to try one last ditch idea. So in a final act of desperation, Magnus carefully reached forward, a little piece of him dying as he moved around Alec's body, and he interlocked his fingers with Alec's, and gripped his hand as tightly as he could.   
When Magnus felt Alec's fingers intertwined with his, flashbacks of when they were under the bridge cascaded through his consciousness, which was when he truly knew.  
Wanting to keep hold of those memories like they were the life raft in the storm he'd now found himself in, Magnus rested his head back down gently on Alec, and allowed his worn out eyes to close. He knew for this to work, he would have to be focused, even relaxed. Which was the last thing he wanted to do right now, Magnus had never felt so angry and devastatingly crushed before in his life, but he knew he had to this for Alec.  
Magnus had remembered back in the institute when he and Alec had touched hands, he didn't think at the time, but the power he experienced being linked with Alec was.... unique and beyond measure. Magnus hoped that this power could be used again. So Magnus tried to calm himself, but at the same time, still needing to protect his omega. Magnus moved his whole body to encompass Alec in a protective hug, his other arm wrapped around Alec's chest, he dragged his legs up and wrapping them around him and he remembered. He remembered everything about Alec and how he had felt being with him, trying to ignore the gaping hole where their link once pulsed.

The first memory that popped into Magnus' head was of their first kiss, and the way in made every cell in his body power into life. That thought sprang life to another, one which went back to when they were kissing under the bridge, and he was teasing Alec so much.  
A small smile managed to smash through the concrete wall of misery currently surrounding Magnus' heart.

Magnus suddenly drew in dry raw gasp as he felt every last molecule of air depart his body, escaping along the empty void where their link used to be, and as he lifted himself off Alec, he felt the hand connected to Alec's begin to vibrate uncontrollably.

Another surge of breath left Magnus' body again, only this time it felt like it had taken almost all of his energy with it as Magnus collapsed exhaustedly down onto the concrete, still however gripping onto Alec's hand.   
The outpourings were increasing in frequency now, and as Magnus' body continued to convulse, his wheezing got deeper and deeper, and his eyes were drenched as tears flooded down.   
He had no idea what was happening, just that his insides now felt like they were on fire, and the heat from that fire was being sent somewhere, along with what Magnus felt like was his life. But he didn't care about himself anymore, all he cared about was Alec.   
As the spark of hope that Magnus was desperately clinging onto began to fade, Magnus focused everything he had on the void where their link used to be, trying to feel anything, urgently wanting it to flare into life again.   
Sharp pains shot through Magnus' hand where he was squeezing too hard over his cuts, but that sudden distraction was the shock Alec needed.

A deep rough abrasive cough exploded from Alec's mouth as his lungs burned with the fresh taste of oxygen, and his hand instinctively gripped tight onto the one holding his.   
What followed was a series of pained gasps and coughs as life slowly began to return to Alec's body, and not only his body. Although Alec was far from regaining all his senses, what he did instinctually feel was his link with Magnus, which was like an avalanche of heat and love that was helping guide Alec back. 

Magnus was so intensely focused on trying to feel anything from Alec that when he finally roared back into life, the sudden shock of sound sent Magnus recoiling, fearing someone else had come to hurt Alec. Magnus was on high alert scanning the surrounding area, readying the magic he had left to defend his love, but at the same time he never let go.  
Fortunately there was no danger, however that nothingness was soon enveloped by an indescribable amount of emotional turbulence. First Magnus felt a squeeze being returned to his hand, and that simple act reignited every ounce of hope he had.  
Immediately after that, Magnus heard the stuttered roar coughing and deep inhalations, but most of all, Magnus noticed that the void that had been destroying him from the inside out, was finally filled once more. His body was being flooded with the familiar warmth and surges of energy that he'd so badly missed, and Magnus was afraid what he would do when he finally turned round to see Alec.

After a particularly harsh inhalation, a soft but gravelly voice broke Magnus' trance;  
"Magnus?" This seemed to take it out of Alec as he started sporadically coughing again. 

Biting down harshly on his bottom lip, taking in a clogged up breath through his nose and closing his eyes, Magnus thought to himself: Damn it, why am I so nervous? After a firm jolt along their link, he turned around.

Magnus could feel himself beginning to shake again, afraid to open his eyes in case everything he'd just felt and heard had been a dream. Alec must have sensed Magnus' nerves because he was able to squeeze down on his hand that little bit harder, wanting to reassure him that he was here.  
Still not opening his eyes, "Alexander? Please tell me that's you."

For a few painful seconds there was nothing, and Magnus truly feared he had imagined it all, until he was brought back.

"Unless you've got another omega you're not telling me about?” Alec managed to push out, quickly it regretting it as his jagged laugh made him cough again, which made his stomach hurt.

Magnus eyes shot open, being attacked on multiple fronts. Did Alec just refer to himself as his omega? Was he making fun of me!? He couldn't help but laugh and shake his head at that, a feeling seemingly so alien to him now that it took time to get used to. 

Locking his eyes onto Alec's, he was begging him to open those brown orbs again, desperately needing to them. As If in response to this, Alec's eyes slowly fluttered open and connected with Magnus' once again.   
The second he did, Magnus' fragile defences that had been holding everything together disintegrated, and a loud whimper escaped the hand he had brought up to try and block it. It was like a thousand words were exchanged in that brief glance, and Magnus knew he was home. He then followed this up by literally jumping over Alec, turning him over onto his back in the process, and Magnus hugged him harder than he'd ever done before.   
Magnus was indescribably euphoric, he couldn't remember being this happy at any time in his existence, his whole word had been ripped away, but it had just as quickly been given back. As Magnus tucked his face into Alec's neck, wanting to get as close to him as possible, he started picking up Alec's scent again, and that sweet aroma immediately made Magnus think of home. The warm familiar feeling made Magnus smile grow even larger as he started placing small kisses over Alec's neck and jaw, smearing his tears over him, but Magnus was so happy that his Alec was ok.  
Unfortunately however, Magnus was squeezing Alec rather hard...

"Ouch...." 

"Oh no" Magnus sighed out.

Easing the tightness of his grip straight away, but still not wanting to let him go, Magnus raised his head to look at Alec's face, still covered in blood. Seeing that still stung Magnus and he wished he could make it all better, but he realised he was making it worse. 

"Oh my god Alec I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" The panic evident in his voice.

"No.... don't be, it's just.... this isn't as nice as the last time you collapsed on top of me." Instantly regretting his attempts at humour as he was making himself giggle, which was hurting his ribs.   
"In the institute remember?"

Magnus began to laugh again, only this time, it was straight from his belly. If Alec was making awful jokes, then he was going to be ok.

"How can I ever forget that!?" Magnus managed to stagger out, emphasising "that".

Wincing slightly, Alec brought his and Magnus' hand to cover his stomach, which Magnus tried very hard not to get distracted by,

"Don't make me laugh!" 

"I'll do my best, but no promises" ending his statement with a wink. 

"Hey!" Alec whined, "You're enjoying this aren't you?" But the second he'd said that, Alec started regretting it. A feeling confirmed when he felt a jolt of pain along the link, and noticed a change in Magnus' amazing scent.

Pushing his head back into Alec's neck, wanting to feel safe again, the magnitude of the situation flooded back and the guilt took over.

"Alec..." pausing as he struggled to put into words how he was feeling.  
"I can't begin to explain how sorry I am" 

"Magnus it wasn't....." Alec started.

"No!" Magnus interrupted abruptly, "Don't you dare say it wasn't my fault!" A feeling he extenuated by punching the ground.  
"It was! I'm your alpha and a powerful warlock, I should have been able to protect you!" Magnus could feel the anger once again raging through his veins, but his vision was so clouded that he forgot about how his anger could be affecting Alec. 

That was until Magnus felt Alec flinching under him, and a renewed wave of guilt struck him.   
Something that was made far worse when Alec separated their hands for the first time since Magnus got there, so that he could shield his head and try to protect himself the best he could. Alec couldn't stop himself from shaking, he knew that Magnus would never hurt him but....  
but he felt so scared when he sensed Magnus's anger, that memories of his attack flooded back and he there was a part of him that was nearly sure Magnus was going to .....

When Alec let go of his hand, Magnus felt like his heart and his whole world were breaking again, seeing fear in Alec's eyes was the worst thing he could remember experiencing.  
Just as Magnus was about to begin a task he didn't know how to tackle, Alec practically whispered out..

"My alpha?" As soon as those words left his lips, Alec stopped shaking. He was putting himself on the line, leaving his heart vulnerable to Magnus.

Shocked with what he had said before, Magnus felt so stupid, Alec hadn't even asked him to be his alpha, and it wasn't something he could unilaterally declare. He just felt it so strongly.

"Alec....." Magnus started sporadically, "I don't know where to start." The grief genuine in his voice.  
"Of course I'm not your alpha..."

"Oh" Alec sighed out dejectedly, not intending it to be so loud.

"What?" Magnus questioned, hope restored in his voice in response to what he thought he heard.

"Well I ermmmm.... I was hoping that...", every time Alec tried to finish his sentence, he got overwhelmed with worry as to what Magnus might say. However after what happened today, Alec didn't want to wait any longer.

"Hoping what?" Magnus pressed, desperately needing to hear it fall from Alec's mouth.

"Magnus... will you.. I mean, would you do me the honour of being my....

 

"Alec!?!" Isabelle screamed at the top of her lungs as she, Clary and Jace came storming into the alley.

 

Magnus wasn't sure what to feel, obviously he was ecstatic help had finally arrived for Alec, but on the other hand, he wished beyond measure that Alec had finished his sentence.

"Isabelle, Alec needs help now!" Magnus said commandingly, "And you need to get Raj and his friends locked up before I kill them".

After a couple of minutes, Isabelle and Clary had helped activate Alec's Iratze healing runes, but they were still concerned.

"We have to get Alec back to the institute" Isabelle pressed.

"Not a chance" Magnus stated defiantly. "There's no telling who else might want to hurt Alec, and he's in no condition to defend himself."

"But how, and I'm not for a second complaining, how did Alec survive being attacked by 4 alphas? And why did they attack him?" Clary asked confusedly. 

Not wanting to share what Alec had to be ready to share, Magnus chose his words carefully.  
"Alec is special, he would have killed them if they fought on an equal footing." He spoke with pride, "but as to why... I don't know" Magnus didn't like lying to Clary as he knew why they had attacked him, just because he was gay. At least that's what he thought. 

"Well if we can't take him to the institute, where can we take him?" Isabelle said.

Not quite sure why it took a couple of seconds to think about it, Magnus spoke up; "He can come back to my apartment, I'll watch over him."

As Jace looked over to Isabelle with a concerned look on his face, Isabelle knew she could trust Magnus, so she agreed. 

Isabelle, Clary and Magnus took Alec back to Magnus' apartment, whilst Jace called in some people he knew they could trust to take Raj and his friends into custody.  
And Alec lay in Magnus' apartment on his bed, Magus used the spare one, for nearly a week. He was drifting in and it of consciousness, but a combination of runes and Magnus' magic meant he was nearly fully healed by the time he was strong enough to fully awaken.

***

Magnus could feel his head falling, being dragged down by his heavy eyes, sleep pleading to take him.  
Magnus hadn't left his chair since Alec got there, the irresistible need to watch over him powering his motives. Which is why he pinged his head back up, not wanting to take his eyes off Alec.  
His recovery may have been swift, but it hadn't been easy. The screams alone...

But when Alec was awake, he was unusually quiet around Magnus, and practically silent with everyone else. It wasn't for the reasons everyone attributed to it though, Alec couldn't stop thinking about what he almost asked Magnus to be..  
It wasn't that long ago that the even the thought of being an omega was... unpalatable to say the least, not to mention how he felt about not even being a normal one. That was until he met Magnus.  
Even his name being spoken in his head sent Alec's heart racing, and their link pulsing even harder. Magnus had got under Alec's skin, no... it was more than that, he had got inside Alec's mind, his heart and his soul. Almost every other thought Alec had was of Magnus, how he made him feel, how his omega instincts were urging him to.... give himself to Magnus.   
All Magnus had to do was breath near his neck and he was a lost cause, and when he teased my mouth..  
But Alec quickly snapped out of that train of thought! The last thing he needed was to reek of omega when Magnus was trying to concentrate on helping him.   
If one positive could come from this, it would be that Alec did take some self confidence away when he was able to fight four alphas, having thought omegas were weak.   
Unfortunately, even this mental strain was too much, and sleep quickly took Alec again.  
This was repeated nearly all week.

On the sixth night, just after 2 in the morning, Magnus' head was laid over the back of the chair, taking a desperately needed few hours of sleep, which he only allowed himself to do when he thought Alec was ok. That was until Magnus was torn from his sleep by a series of penetrating roar screams, emanating from a painful place in Alec. 

Still slightly disorientated as he drifted over to Alec's side almost instantaneously, Magnus reached for his hand and grasped it tight, trying to soften Alec's convulsions.  
"Oh my god not again..." Magnus pleaded out, his heart felt like it was being ripped from his chest every time he saw and heard Alec like this.

Alec was tossing and turning violently, tossing the quilt and pillows across the room, pained shouts were intertwined with groans and sorrowful tears. Magnus could see him clutching his stomach and head, obviously Alec was remembering what had happened to him.

"Magnus!!!!" Alec shouted out through his nightmare.

Just when Magnus thought this couldn't get any more painful, hearing Alec shouting his name was almost too much as he ran his hand gently up and down Alec's arm, trying desperately to sooth him.

"I'm here Alec...." he whispered out.

After another harsh scream, Alec shouted out again;  
"Magnus!!!! Where are you?! HELP ME!!”

Magnus had to forcibly remove himself as far from Alec as he could, literally propelling himself off the bed into the corner of the room, to stop from being physically sick. Magnus' knees began to crumble under the magnitude of his emotions, he was devastated by Alec's words...  
I let him down.. these were the words circling in his head.

Ferociously expelling his pain again, Alec pleaded; "I need you Magnus!! Why aren't you here?!"

Those words sparked an immediate reaction from Magnus, they were screaming to his protective alpha instincts, Alec was calling to him, and he was cowering in the corner!?  
"What kind of an alpha am I?"   
With that thought driving him, Magnus couldn't stand by and watch Alec like this anymore, so he picked himself up and hurried back to Alec's side, where he kneeled down and held his hand again. Seeing Alec's hair all ruffled and his skin glistening with a thin sheen of sweat, Magnus didn't resist his urge to stroke Alec's cheek, trying to calm him.

Pained grimaces stained the beauty of Alec's face, and as he started yelling out again, Magnus reached round him, lifting him slightly, and slotted his arms around him in a protective hug.  
Magnus could feel his shaking intermittently and roughly in his protective grasp, but Magnus was not and would not let go. Ever.

“I am here Alec” Magnus chocked out.

Eventually Alec's jolting had started subsiding, and had rested his head gently over Magnus' shoulder, his breathing still deep and unconsciously enjoying the protective hug.

"Please don't leave me." Alec breathed out almost silently.

Thinking Alec was still dreaming, the words still stung Magnus, he still doesn't understand how much I want and need him. As much as this hurt him, he needed to respond.

"I will never leave you." And just to emphasise his words a little more, Magnus squeezed Alec that little bit tighter.   
"No force on Earth or Edom will take me away from you".

After a short pause, Magnus was shocked when Alec answered; "Do you promise?"

Magnus' eyes shot open as he placed both hands over Alec's shoulders and pushed himself off him, letting himself stare into Alec's eyes, surprised that Alec was awake.

Knowing that it would go against everything that is thought of as normal, Magnus knew he needed to do something big to prove himself and his feelings to Alec.

"Alexander.." pausing briefly at the magnitude of what he was about to say, fearing what Alec would say to it rather than his conviction behind asking it, which was resolute.  
"Alexander will you do ME the honour.." stealing Alec's words got him the reward of a small rise in the left corner of Alec's mouth.  
"The honour of being my omega?"

 

The answer will be a shock…… sort of ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the chapter :)  
> I hope you all liked it, and if so, maybe leave a comment below, I love reading them :)
> 
> Oh and a warning for the next chapter.... It might get a little... naughty ;) And when I say a little... I mean a lot.
> 
> I'm on twitter, Tommy (me) @grrrsquishy so if you can, please like and RT my story :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	9. The Coupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come! :) What was Alec's answer?!
> 
> What will happen after?
> 
> I hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story! Sorry for the late update, stuff happened.  
> Enjoy :)

"The honour of being my omega?"

As each word exited Magnus' gorgeous lips, they just seemed to be getting better and better. But never in Alec's wildest dreams did he ever think that Magnus, or anyone ever, would ask him this.   
Alec was struggling to deal with, or understand, the onslaught of emotions he was currently experiencing.  
Magnus' scent was so sweet and alluring that Alec was taking in deeper slightly staggered breaths to make sure it flooded every part of his body, sparking waves of both pleasure and a primal instinctual wanting.  
The touch of Magnus hands cupping his own gave Alec the protected feeling he needed, whilst also not pressing anything, he was just showing him that he was there for Alec.  
Magnus' uncovered eyes were shimmering, his iris' were black with lust and nearly covering their entire surface, but under that, Alec could also see a hint of.....vulnerability?

Why would he be feeling vulnerable? Alec thought to himself, only then realising he hadn't actually answered Magnus yet. 

A fact definitely not gone unnoticed by Magnus.  
He's going to say no.... what have I done? These vicious thoughts, and loads others like it, were spinning around Magnus lust clouded brain.

But just as Magnus' eyes, and the rest of him, began to fall, Alec gave Magnus his answer.

"No." Alec sighed confusedly.

To say Magnus was crushed would be a monumental understatement, he was devastated. A pained sorrowful cry escaped his mouth before he could let go of Alec, and bring his hand up to trap anymore escaping. Every trace of light, warmth and happiness instantly evaporated from his body, leaving behind a cold dark vacuum which felt like it was consuming him from the inside out. He felt a wave of sickness rise up within him, and his body began to fall, as to were the tears threatening to breach over. He had never felt so lost, so alone than he did right now. 

But as Magnus tried to lift himself off the bed, another series of tearful sighs escaping, needing to get away, Alec wouldn't let his other hand go. Looking back into Alec's eyes, something he'd been avoiding since he got his answer, what he saw only added to his confusion. They were covered in love.

Alec lifted his hands up to cup Magnus cheek, something he didn't even flinch too, despite what had just happened.

"Magnus you idiot." Alec laughed out slightly as he shook his head.

"What?" He managed to scrape out, never feeling more confused in his entire life.

"Magnus, I want you more than I want to breathe. I want to be with you forever. I lov...." having to stop, Alec was again feeling more emotional.

"I just wanted to do this right...."

"Right?" Magnus questioned.

"It's not fair that you as an alpha should be asking me, an ome..." 

"Omega" Magnus finished for him, making a note that he had to talk to Alec about that, seeing him even struggle to say it out loud hurt him, and worried him. 

Nodding in acceptance, Alec finished; "to be your mate. I should ask you.... no not should, I WANT to ask you." Just about completing his sentence before the nervous shaking and worry overtook him.

Magnus' mood changed quicker than it took for him to realise the change, the power of the link had fully restored his joy and happiness, and that massive smile that he was getting used to now being around Alec. Magnus then brought both of his hands up to cup Alec's face, that beautiful, handsome and damn sexy face, needing to make sure Alec's attention was fully on him. 

"Well too bad..." Magnus paused to dive in for a quick kiss, and despite sucking on Alec's top lip, it was so gentle that he could feel Alec trying to deepen it, but he wasn't finished yet.

"I'm the alpha" Magnus spoke with much more authority than before, and his tone sent chills up Alec's spine and his omega hormones exploding as his eyes had to close.  
"So I decide who asks who." As if to emphasise this dominant tone, Magnus pressed his thumb against Alec's bottom lip, pushing it open slightly before rubbing along it, enjoying Alec's reaction as his body shook again. It made him want him even more, which Magnus didn't think was possible.  
"Understood?"

Any normal omega would have been bowing and worshiping him by now, kissing his hands and begging to be taken. But god Alec was so special, and Magnus could still sense Alec's defiance, which only made him even more hot to Magnus. He had never had to work for someone before, and the thrill of it ignited all of his alpha instincts, which gave him an idea.

"But Magnus..." Alec, and somewhat ashamed of himself, moaned out around Magnus' thumb.  
Before he could finish however, Magnus had altered allowed his full horny scent flood towards Alec, and as Alec inhaled it all in, he couldn't prevent himself from groaning out "oh my god", and his cock was now raging hard, matching Magnus' which Alec could tell was also rock hard.

Sensing victory, Magnus decided to take pity of Alec and finish him off. So he moved his thumb slightly closer to Alec's mouths entrance, and as if reading his mind, Alec parted his lips and allowed Magnus to enter him.   
But Magnus almost regretted it as Alec had started circling his moist tongue around his thumb, circling around the tip of his thumb before traveling down it.   
God I wish he was going that to my cock... Magnus sinfully thought. However quickly realising Alec was nearly wearing him down, he quickly manoeuvred his thumb away from Alec's tongue, and Magnus began gently caressing the roof of Alec's mouth, driving him even crazier than he already was. 

Moaning out again, and this time not caring in the least, Alec managed to groan out between his rapid breaths, "Magn.... mag.... ok". The second that word left his lips, Magnus immediately withdrew his thumb, enjoying the fact that Alec tried to chase after it, and he returned his now moist thumb to Alec's face.

"So" Magnus started with a smug grin, but Alec was to far gone.  
"Alexander, will you do me the honour of being my omega?"

Not wasting a single millisecond, Alec responded euphorically; "Yes... god yes Magnus! Yes I will be your omega, yes, yes, yes..." before he could make an even bigger fool of himself (at least in his own head), Magnus swooped in for another kiss.   
And just as Magnus was about to tuck in, metaphorically speaking of course, Alec forced himself to pull away, his heart fluttering as he heard a disappointed whine from Magnus at the loss of contact too quickly.

"Magnus..." pausing to regain his thoughts after being attacked, "Magnus, will you be my alpha?"

Sighing but still smiling, Magnus started shaking his head and spoke; "Alexander... you little..."  
Cutting him off in the best way, Alec shifted position until he was sitting right on top of Magnus' lap, and darted in for another deep kiss. Fully taking advantage of Magnus' distracted state, Alec got nice and deep with his tongue, licking ever centimetre of his mouth.  
"Is. That. A. Yes?" Alec asked again, kissing him harder and harder between each word, the incredibly smug smile stained onto his face, really enjoying exploring Magnus.  
Not wanting to be outdone however, Magnus took advantage of Alec's current position and moved his hands off his face and gripped them around Alec's hips, hard enough to hold him in place, but not hard enough to worry him as he could still move if he wanted to.   
As if...

As soon as Alec was in place, Magnus lifted his hips up and thrusted his huge rock hard cock right up against Alec's ass, and even despite them both being clothed, Alec could feel that huge cock riding between Alec's ass and brushing past his hole. Alec's reaction was immediate.  
Alec groaned out sinfully loudly as he felt Magnus cock against him, which was followed up by filthier and filthier moans. As waves of pleasure surged through his body, Magnus alpha scent added that last piece of the puzzle and Alec cried out and reached round Magnus. He gripped him so tight, never letting go as he rode out his bodies incredible spasms of intense pleasure, striking every few seconds, igniting every nerve ending he had.  
"Oh fuck that's massive" Alec splurged out, not really meaning to.

That was like a shot in the arm to Magnus who smiled even wider, despite himself struggling with his own surges of pleasure, having felt his cock push against Alec's ass, creating a friction that drove him crazy. So he needed to hug Alec to ride out his surges as much as Alec needed him.

"Yes Alec" pausing to kiss him again, "of course I will be your alpha." Magnus poured all of his emotions into that statement, squeezing Alec that little bit harder to make sure he understood how much he wanted this.  
But the answer was overwhelming for Alec.  
Magnus was so lost in the new rhythm they'd set up of kissing each other deeply, and slowly grinding his clothed dick up against Alec, who obviously didn't mind as he was pressing down on it hard, sometimes jolting down on it even harder to get a moan from Magnus, which Alec happily devoured.   
Magnus was so far gone in fact that he nearly missed his cheeks getting wet.... nearly.

It was one of the hardest things that Magnus had to do, but manoeuvring his hands to press against Alec's, and after one deeper kiss, Magnus parted them. Despite being prepared for it, the sorrowed cry that Alec released in response to the loss of contact hurt Magnus so much, that it nearly made him dive right back into kissing him. But Magnus knew he had too, however even as he tried to push Alec away, he quickly tried to bury his face back into Magnus' neck, and it was immediately obvious to Magnus that Alec wanted to hide something. 

"Alexander..." Magnus sighed, moving his arms around to protect his new omega, gently caressing his hands through his hair.   
He thought about asking if Alec was ok, but Magnus knew he wasn't, so he took on a different approach.  
"Tell me...." he breathed gently into Alec's ear.  
Magnus could feel the struggle ragging on through Alec, his eyes were racing, his whole body was twitching and Magnus knew he was crying. But most of all, Magnus could almost feel Alec's distress tainting their link, he just wasn't sure why.  
Saying it more forcefully this time, Magnus knew he had to get through to him, it was almost unbearable to feel Alec like this; "Tell me....", but his forcefulness instantly evaporated, "please..., you know I'll always be here for you"

Magnus' soft words touched every corner of Alec, and he desperately wanted to feel worthy. "I don't deserve you....." Alec began to slowly and quietly explain, wiping his tears over his sleeve, however Magnus was having none of it.  
"You deserve the world Alexander", emphasising "world" by clutching him even tighter, "please let me give it to you". After pleading with him, Magnus started peppering Alec's neck and jaw with soft kisses, grazing over the omega glands in his neck, causing Alec to convulse again in his tight grip.

As much as he wanted to, Alec couldn't get rid of his self-doubts, "But I'm.... useless... and you're.." he painfully cried out, hating that he couldn't fight these feelings.  
"Stop!" Magnus said pulling away and raising his voice, angered by the fact Alec felt like this about himself, but his anger was instantly cooled by the look in Alec's eyes. Pure innocence, mixed with something a bit darker that he couldn't quite put his finger on yet.  
Seeing a stray tear collapse down Alec's face, Magnus raised his thumb to gently wipe it away before returning it to his cheek, but to Alec, it felt like more than just his tear that was being washed away.  
Pressing his head back towards Magnus' ear, and after some more teasing with his breathing on it, Alec practically purred; "I want you".

Magnus could feel his insides burning up with want, his cock got even harder if that was possible, and all his ultra alpha instincts were screaming, he'd never had this magnitude of a reaction to an omega before.  
But overriding all of this was pure unhindered joy, Alec was finally his, and Alec actually wanted him as much as he wanted him. 

With a sly grin, Magnus decided it was finally time to play.

After licking the brim of Alec's ear, for which he got a satisfactory groan, he began his mission by exhaling slowly into Alec's ear;  
"What do you want?"

"You..." Alec responded breathlessly within a split second, no sign of hesitation. 

"What do you want me to do?" Magnus pressed, growling slightly into Alec's ear in response to his words.

"I want.... I need....," as much as Alec wanted to, he couldn't say the words. A lifetime of repression and fear meant he was too embarrassed and ashamed to admit his desires, but Magnus wasn't going to let this whole thing go.

Sensing Alec was almost ready to let go, Magnus again lifted his hips up and thrust his clothed cock right up against Alec's entrance, the resistance of which would have been enough, but Magnus felt it give a fraction, like Alec was trying to open up for him.   
After both releasing primal groans, Magnus pressed further, "What do you need me to do to you?" Changing his words, hoping to reach Alec's omega instincts.

It worked, all of Alec's indecisiveness, his self doubt and loathing were instantly put aside, leaving only pure omega instinct, which Alec didn't even try to resist either.   
"I want you to make me yours...." For a few seconds after, Alec felt vulnerable again as he'd completely laid himself bare to Magnus, but he couldn't help it, and far from putting him off, it only fuelled Magnus' wants.

"How?" Magnus chucked slightly, enjoying this probably too much, before sliding his hands around Alec. 

"Oh fuck" Alec cried out, feeling Magnus' hands cup his ass. "Ohhh You're gonna make me say it aren't you? God you're an evil..." but before Alec could finish his sentence, he heard Magnus unzip the flies of his trousers, and as each zip popped open, Alec got more and more excited.

"I have no idea what you mean" Magnus cockily replied, before moving on to popping the button on Alec's trousers. 

Despite his judgment being clouded by raging omega hormones, there was something about what was happening that made Alec feel more... confident. So Alec drew upon this new source of confidence, and he decided to try and turn Magnus' tricks against him. Moving his hand down Magnus' face, Alec glided it over his muscular chest and instead of going to hug him like Magnus assumed, out of the blue Alec firmly grabbed onto Magnus' cock through his boxers.

It was hard to know who was more shocked as they both took a massive adrenaline, and hormone, fuelled breath in. Magnus was shocked because he didn't think Alec had it in him to be this forward, but god he loved this new side to him, even if it meant having to bite the inside of his mouth hard so as not to jump Alec. On the other hand, Alec knew Magnus was big from feeling it pressing against him, but god he'd never imagined it would be this big.

Alec wasn't sure whether to be wild with excitement, or terrified by what he wanted Magnus to do with it.   
At that moment however, Alec's subconscious mind was dominating his actions, and that was being driven by his omega instincts, which made him act by clenching his hand tighter. 

Feeling Alec's strong fingers grip his cock through his boxers that bit harder, Magnus started thrusting up slowly into his hand, unable to stop a fierce groan escaping as he felt his foreskin being dragged over his enlarged cock head glands, and back down again.

"I want this..." Alec pleaded, not caring how he sounded anymore. 

"It wants you," Magnus said exhaling a stream of warm air against Alec's omega glands, whilst buckling his hips up hard, both of which made Alec groan out harshly and squeeze Magnus harder. They were in a heated spiral of building tension, their sexual heat flowing freely along their link, and the world began to drift away, leaving only them.  
"what do you want me to do with it?" Magnus asked with an evil grin.

But before Alec could begin formulating an answer, Magnus slid his hands under the waistband of Alec's boxers and quickly enveloped his ass in a strong grip, preceding then to squeeze and massage both cheeks.

Feeling Magnus' strong hands so close to his entrance sent Alec's omega senses into hyper stimulation, his scent changed again to become even more irresistible to Magnus, who had to start kissing him nearly constantly. And his moaning would have been embarrassing had he not trusted Magnus implicitly.

After a series of stuttered moans, Alec managed to start a reply as he tucked back into Magnus' ear, which originated right from his heart; "I want you inside m..."  
Before he could finish however, his eyes shot open, something began to happen that terrified Alec.  
His body began to shake, his breathing was rapid and shallow, and instead of the waves of heat he was used to now, his body was flooded with a cold fear.  
"Magnus...." Alec pleaded, "what's happening!?"

Shortly after Magnus had begun massaging his ass, Alec had felt a sudden wetness in his boxers around his hole, which quickly spread throughout the material and down his crack. 

 

"Oh my god.... fuck!!" Magnus gasped out, seeing stars flood his head as his ultra alpha instincts roared, his cock hardened even more and he urgently needed more friction.  
Magnus had never know an omega to produce omega slick, a substance similar to lube that omegas produce to help aid the sexual reproductive process, unless they weren't in heat. Alec definitely wasn't, but somehow he was producing it, and it was driving Magnus insane.   
The second the scent of omega slick reached his nostrils, Magnus was overtaken by his urges. Gripping Alec's ass tighter, he pulled Alec harder down onto his clothed cock before using his own hips to bodily turn Alec around so that he was lying on his back. His legs automatically opened and Magnus sank down in between them, rubbing his own cock against Alec's raging hardon, feeling like he was high on Alec's scent and his own horniness. Magnus had started devouring Alec's mouth; switching between massaging their tongues together and forcefully sucking it, to fucking Alec's mouth with his own tongue, Magnus was nearly in heaven, however he knew he had to stop. 

Popping his lips off Alec's, it was impossible for Magnus not to kiss Alec now, but the temporary reprieve had allowed Magnus to regain some of his senses. 

"What... what do you mean?" Magnus murmured.

Speaking though trembling lips, Alec choked; "why... why are my boxers wet?!" 

The shock at what Alec had said scared Magnus, shaking him to the core and making him rip himself off of Alec long enough to look into his eyes, the worry obvious to see.  
A thousand thoughts thundered in Magnus' mind, most of them anger fillled, including fury with the clave, 'what the hell have the Shadowhunters been teaching their omegas?'

"Alexander... hey hey hey... " Magnus pleaded as he placed both hands around his face, seeing how distressed he was.  
"It's ok... It's ok!", the pain evident in his voice, "Oh baby it's perfectly normal!"  
Feeling Magnus' protective grip helped Alec calm a little, but he moved from fear to regret,  
"I'm so sorry Magnus", Alec sighed rubbing his face into Magnus' hand.   
"It must be disgusting for you...," Alec said as he hung his head in shame and felt his heart darken, still not entirely sure what happened.

Magnus couldn't stop himself letting out a disbelieving chuckle, "Alec... you have NO idea how hard it is to stop myself from jumping you and fucking your brains out."

Alec's eyes closed involuntarily and his whole body trembled as a warm wave of horniness took his mind for a few seconds. A few moments later however, an incredibly cute puzzled look fell on Alec's face, "what?"

"Alec you are producing omega slick, it will help when I go inside you" his voice turning more into a moan.

Alec groaned again, "But... but I'm not in heat. Isn't that what happens in heat?"

Magnus nodded before continuing, "normally yes, but you are so special Alec." Seeing Alec's eyes fall again, breaking contact in disbelief, Magnus tightened his protective grip around Alec's cheek. "Hey... Believe me when I say you are unique Alec, everything about you is breath taking, and you deserve to be cherished and loved. Please let me in! Let me help you"

After what seemed like an eternity of fear, lust and uncertainty clouding his judgement, Alec made the most difficult and biggest leap of faith and trust in his life.  
Magnus couldn't quite believe his eyes when Alec pulled away from his hands, and slowly peeled his tight black t-shirt off, throwing it to the ground. He then slowly moved his hands over the rims of his trousers, but before he could pull them off, Magnus' hands stopped his.

Magnus was himself trembling by this point, he was being struck by intense pulses of want and need, their link was more powerful and warmer than ever, so powerful in fact that Magnus could feel that Alec had finally accepted him. He had opened up everything he was to Magnus, and this act of pure trust and faith made him love Alec even more.  
But he had to be sure.  
"Alec... Are you sure?" His voice nearly breaking, resisting his ultra alpha urges was becoming impossible. A task made even harder when he allowed his eyes to survey his omega's perfect body.  
The light filtering through the gaps in Magnus' curtains shone along the ripples of Alec's muscular arms and chest, and the shadows from his toned physique made Magnus' cock twitch. But it was the hair on his chest that really got his alpha blood racing, he had to make him his.

"I've never been more sure about anything" Alec decreed. And with that, whilst never breaking eye contact with Magnus' beautiful cat eyes, Alec used his hands to not only push off his trousers, but he took his boxers along with them. However as he felt the soft material moving down his legs, it was like Alec's confidence was falling as well. A million questions and doubts started circling his mind, he knew this was how an omega was supposed to offer himself to an alpha, but Alec had never done it before and he was so worried that Magnus might leave. Which he hated himself for thinking, Magnus had proved....

Before Alec could even finish his panicking, Magnus had given him his answer. Any vestiges of self control Magnus had evaporated the second his eyes laid upon Alec's cock. Magnus presses a hand firmly against Alec's chest and pushed him down flat on the bed, gaining a gasp from Alec, and he reached down and gripped hard onto Alec's cock before he started devouring his mouth. 

Magnus was trying to juggle kissing the hell out of Alec, including grazing his teeth over Alec's inflamed hyper sensitive omega glands, which made Alec thrust hard up into Magnus hand and release a primal moan which was readily swallowed up.  
Whilst at the same time Magnus was attempting to take his top off with one hand and run his other hand up and down Alec's cock, stopping at the cock head to squeeze it down against Alec's thigh, each time getting a loader and more powerful response from Alec. 

Deciding he was wasting energy that could have been better spent fucking Alec, Magnus quickly used his magic to relieve himself of his clothes, his cock finally able to breathe out of its cage, which made Magnus hiss in relief.  
Breaking away from kissing Magnus, Alec knew that Magnus was now naked and he had to see it. The second his eyes locked on Magnus' dripping cock, Alec gasped and froze. His breath had caught in his throat as his omega feelings shattered into a million pieces, he couldn't move his eyes off it. Alec knew then he had to have it in him, and he didn't want to let it go ever.   
Magnus' cock was powerfully throbbing up and down in the air between Magnus and Alec. It stood at over 9 inches and it was so full and hard that his cock head had fully pushed back his foreskin, leaving the sensitive glands exposed to the air. It's deep pink colour only interrupted by the trial of pre-cum that was dripping out of Magnus' slit, begging to be licked up.  
Alec's mouth had dropped open in shock, and Magnus had to shout at himself not to shove his cock right down Alec's throat, a mixture of pure need and desire mixed with fear struggled in Alec's mind.  
But he was soon broken from his trance of watching the bobbing of Magnus monster cock, terrified as to how he was going to fit it inside him, by suddenly feeling the bed get wetter and wetter.   
After seeing Magnus' ultra alpha cock, and feeling the irresistible urge to have it inside him, Alec involuntarily released another rush of omega slick that had completely moistened his hole and the bed. But he still wasn't confident in this and Magnus could see the rising rose colour burning in Alec's cheeks, and fear begin to cloud his perfect brown orb. 

In Magnus' head though, the scent of Alec's slick was overpowering, and with each breath his scent flooded Magnus' body. It sent every nerve ending he had into overdrive, the powerful warmth of lust like nothing he could remember, clouding his mind with pure unhindered desire.

Magnus began to run his hands down Alec's legs until he reached his ankles, which he then grabbed onto, noting Alec shuddering to his touch, the sparks of electricity still sizzling at their touches. Magnus then started to lift Alec's legs up, slowly spreading them and opening Alec up, an action Alec willingly submitted to with a moan, which sparked a primal growl of want from Magnus. He continued until Alec's legs were resting over his shoulders, the slowness and purposefulness of his actions were driving Alec insane. Alec was so desperate for Magnus to be inside him, but the speed at which Magnus was going made Alec groan and grip the sheets hard, tossing and turning whilst practically pleading for more.

Magnus leaned down to positing himself so his face was buried in Alec's neck, inhaling a surge of Alec's omega horny scent, which mixed with the omega slick made his cock thunder with want. So much so he had to powerfully thrust into the sheets, the friction it created along his cock head glands was nearly unbearable. God he needed to pound Alec so much.   
Magnus then gripped his own cock and moved it to within a hairs breadth of rubbing against Alec's moist hole.  
But Magnus HAD to be sure Alec wanted this, he cared to much for him to do this with any lingering doubts.  
"Alec...." Magnus started between kisses, his breathing deep with horniness, "Are you sure you want this?" Magnus questioned into Alec's ear as he moved his hips forward slightly, finally rubbing his moist cock head against Alec's ass, pushing it up and down Alec's crack, but skirting around where he really wanted it to be.

"Oh my god!!!" Alec screamed out as his whole body convulsed in intense pleasure, moaning at the tidal waves of want, which made Alec desperately reach his arms out for Magnus' hard safe body to support and protect him, to let him know it's ok to be this vulnerable. It was a job Magnus was honoured to fulfil, and he loved feeling Alec's hands grip him tightly so he could share in Alec's pleasure.

But Alec instantly regretted how easy it had been for Magnus to get that reaction from him, and He knew Magnus would tease him for it, but he really didn't care.   
However that regret, and all of Alec's other insecurities had washed away the second he felt Magnus cock press against him, and Alec knew this was right.

Laughing at Alec's reaction, Magnus was busy making notes to torture him with one day, which would involve tying up Alec's hands and making him beg for it after teasing the hell out of him, but something more pressing drove Magnus,  
"Was that a yes?" 

Alec reached up and laced his fingers in the hair on the back of Magnus' head and pulled him down forcefully, locking their lips and circling their tongues with each other's.  
Moving his kisses to Magnus cheek and jaw, Alec effortlessly exhaled, "god yes. I.....I giv...." but he stuttered back into kissing. 

Sensing Alec was finding crossing his final defence difficult, Magnus responded; "you're everything to me Alec, I will never let anything bad happen to you."

Alec heart warmed to every word that left Magnus' plump inflated lips, it was so hard for him. Alec's walls have protected him all his life, and it was these defences Magnus breaching, which scared Alec as he would have nothing left to protect himself with. But a spark in Alec knew that someone else would protect him now, and he would protect them.  
"I give myself to you", Alec pledged resting his hand over Magnus' heart, feeling it beating furiously in response to Alec's comments. As their eyes locked together, they both felt a sudden shunt along their link, drawing them physically closer together, but they both knew that they had just entered a new level of connection, something that would last an eternity.

After bathing himself in this new feeling, Alec then started to turn himself over onto his stomach, knowing that this was how an omega was supposed to give himself to an alpha, an action he previously hated thinking about, never imagining he'd find someone he would be this vulnerable and trusting for, but then Magnus came along.

"Wait..." Magnus shudders out in a groan, placing his quivering hand over Alec's thigh, swallowing hard as he felt his skin prickling intensely, the powerful surges of horniness and need making his muscles contract, sending trembles of warm pleasure through this body. 

A tang of fear twinged in Alec's stomach, and he started second guessing what was happening; "but... don't you want to?" The worry evident in his voice.

Magnus' alpha protective urges burned in him in response to Alec's vulnerability,   
"Alexander.... I want to more than I want to live!" Magnus proclaimed cupping Alec's face with his hand, "But I want to see your face when I make you mine"

The thought alone of Magnus making him his made Alec happier, and hornier, than he ever thought possible as he felt his heart flutter in his chest.  
Even though they couldn't form a mating bond outside of a heat, Alec knew exactly what Magnus meant, he wanted to claim Alec as his, and Alec wanted to be claimed. And besides, their link was already more powerful than a traditional mating bond.

Alec lifted his head up and started brushing his lips around Magnus' ear, stopping to lick around the cold metallic earring, and to drive Magnus that bit more crazy, Alec exhaling his warm breath right where he knew it would drive Magnus insane. 

"Ohh fuck... you're insufferable!" Magnus grunted out in pleasure.

"Well then... take me...." Alec purred into Magnus ear, and that was it. 

With a deep growl Magnus pulled his head up and grasped his bursting cock, lining it up against Alec's hole.  
Looking down at Alec, he was met with a look of pure trust, clouded only with lust, and a touch of.. fear?   
Alec could tell Magnus knew there was something wrong when he hadn't entered him yet, so Alec quickly confessed; "ermmm... will it... will it fit? I know this is pathetic but... I've not..."

After going on for a quick sloppy kiss, Magnus stated firmly; "Alexander don't you dare say that, ever!" Magnus hated raising his voice, but he had to make sure Alec knew.   
"You are the farthest thing from pathetic. You are a stunningly beautiful guy, and you have saved yourself... for me." Initially Magnus was worried he'd gone a bit far with that statement, but the look of love in Alec's eyes kept growing.  
"And as for fitting" Magnus started, a small smile of pride on his face, "Your body was made for this. No... more than that, your amazing body was made specifically for me."  
Feeling their eyes close at the expression of dominance and love, both Alec and Magnus grunted through another wave of pleasure.   
"I will do everything I can to make you feel amazing, but.... it would kill me to hurt you..."

"Magnus, I trust you." Alec spoke softly, but before he could finish his train of thought, Magnus was kissing him hard again, still not believing that the universe was allowing him this, seeing that look in Alec's eyes confirmed for than ever that Magnus loved him. He kept kissing Alec until a thought entered his mind, bringing an evil grin to Magnus face as he pulled off him.

Using his tongue, Magnus circled Alec's lips and started trailing down his chin and neck, bobbing over Alec's Adam Apple as he craned his neck up to give Magnus more access. Whilst Alec was writhing in pleasure and gripping tightly on the sheets, Magnus continued his journey down Alec's chest until he reached his cock. But to add to his dominance, Magnus avoided devouring it with his tongue, and instead he continued down the gap between his balls and thigh. It was then Alec realised what Magnus was going to do, and he couldn't stop a pre-emptive moan escaping his throat as his eyes shot open, and he brought his hands tightly over Magnus' head.  
"Oh my god..." Alec gasped out, bringing a huge smile to Magnus face.   
Then without warning, Magnus gently parted Alec's ass and flicked his tongue over his entrance. The response from Alec was immediate as he let out a yelp of pleasure, practically jumping and convulsing off the bed, the sparks of electricity he always felt from Magnus touch amplified tenfold because it was in such a sensitive spot. 

Alec's legs started trembling as Magnus went from teasing flicks around his pink hole, to diving his tongue as deep as it would go into Alec. The tightness of Alec's virgin hole made Magnus cock leak again, throbbing hard in the air and begging to be inside this warm wet tight hole. Magnus loved being this close and intimate to Alec, and his usual omega scent was mixed with a muskier undertone, that made Magnus start thrusting his tongue deeper and deeper inside of Alec.  
Magnus then started circling his tongue inside of Alec's ass, opening his ass and enjoying exploring his most intimate place. Alec's moans were equally as intoxicating to Magnus, they were loud, roar and filthy.

Alec clearly loved being rimmed, and that only encouraged Magnus to thrust his tongue harder and deeper. He was quickly becoming intoxicated with the sweet taste of omega slick, which drove Magnus to start lick up and down inside of Alec's body, and around his hole, making Alec scream out in pleasure and grip Magnus head harder, unconsciously pulling his tongue deeper inside of him. 

When Magnus felt Alec pulling his tongue in deeper, and after a few more thrusts, Magnus knew Alec was ready for his cock.  
So incredibly reluctantly, Magnus pulled his tongue out of Alec and lifted his legs back up over his shoulders, enjoying the lost whimper Alec let out in loss. 

Magnus leaned down and started kissing Alec, this time it was a slow and gentle one, licking his lips and tongue, making Alec as relaxed as possible, which wasn't that hard as the rim had left Alec feeling like jelly.

Then, after that kiss and looking straight into Alec's eyes, Magnus started pushing his cock through the moist tight ring of muscle. Alec's hands flew round to grip the back of Magnus thighs hard and his eyes burst open, gasping loudly and deeply at the intrusion. 

Alec's wild breathing got faster and faster as he felt Magnus' cock head finally fully enter his ass, and to his shock, there was very little pain at first. As each millimetre of Magnus' cock head pushed inside him, Alec started to feel more and more complete in himself, the feeling of fullness being enhanced by the sparks of heat that he was now feeling deep inside him. 

Magnus had had to close his eyes and keep them shut, whilst at the same time grip the bed sheets in an almost vice like grip, all in an effort to not forcefully shove his cock fully into Alec right now.   
He could feel every vibration, every shunt of pleasure Alec was experiencing through their link, which only added to his own intense feelings. Alec's ass felt like heaven, the omega slick had covered Magnus cock, and as he started pushing inside of Alec's hole, it felt like it was being sucked into a warm, wet and willing hole. But it was the tightness mixed with the shocks of pleasure he always got from touching Alec, on his exposed cock glands that really made Magnus grunt. 

When the thick rim of Magnus cock breached Alec's hole, his hips jolted forward a bit more, and they both screamed out a pure moan. Magnus could feel the pulsing of Alec's body contracting around his cock, sending jolts of need through his alpha glands, he needed to be fully inside his omega... now.

"Oh fuck Magnus...." Alec cried out.   
And just as Magnus was about to worry, Alec finished; "God please make me yours, I want it all!!" The lust fuelled moans getting louder and louder.

Magnus smiled down with a tenderness he hadn't expected to feel in his horny state, "shhhhh, it's ok Alec, don't worry, you're mine" He growled into his ear, "let .... me .... take .... care .... of .... you" Magnus commandingly said, kissing between each word. 

Magnus knew he had to go slowly so he didn't hurt Alec, but the primal alpha need was irresistible, he had to be buried fully inside Alec's tight ass. So as he started moving again, pained grimaces started appearing on Alec's face, his cock was so big that no matter how slowly Magnus went, it would hurt Alec being his first time. 

When Magnus felt his balls press against Alec's ass, he had finally made Alec completely his, and feeling the tightness around his whole cock nearly made him explode. Magnus had never experienced the combined power of ultra omega scent, electrified touches and an amazing ass at once, it was incredible.

Magnus leaned all the way down towards Alec's neck, and started kissing and sucking his omega glands, sending waves of pleasure through his body, that helped calm his worries and pain. Resisting the urge to start pounding Alec, he started circling his cock inside Alec, both opening him up and getting Alec used to its size.   
Fortunately, another burst of omega slick eased the last bits of pain, and then Magnus found it.

His cock head grazed over a spot of nerves deep inside of Alec, and the second he made contact with it, they both knew about it.

Alec's every sense exploded, bursts of white light flooded his brain as his whole body convulsed in intense pleasure, and Alec's grip on Magnus' legs got harder, needing to shunt some of this pleasure out of his body it was so much.   
"Oh my god!!! Oh god Magnus!!!" Alec groaned out screaming, "what the hell is that?"

A primal grin spread across Magnus' face, "that Alec.." closing his eyes at a sudden wave of warmth, "that is your prostate".  
"And now that I've found it" stopping briefly to kiss Alec hard, "you'll be begging for me to fuck you the rest of your life"

And with that, Magnus pulled his cock out slightly and thrusted harder into Alec, hitting his prostate head on, again making Alec shout out at the immense pleasure he was feeling shooting throughout his body. With each thrust into Alec, he was getting tighter and tighter as Magnus' thrusts caused Alec's ass to clench around his cock, riding out the waves of pleasure. 

Despite only thrusting for a few seconds, neither one of them could withstand the unique intense pleasure they were both experiencing. Suddenly and without warning, both of their cocks exploded hard, along with powerful moans that seemed to synchronise their link. 

"Oh fuck....!!!" Magnus screamed as he leant forward and bit down into Alec's shoulder, whilst Alec pulled Magnus cock deeper into him, needing to feel his cock rubbing against his prostate to help him ride out the last surges of pleasure.   
But this didn't feel like the end.  
As Alec's body was drenched in his own cum, Magnus had exploded deep inside Alec, but neither of them was ready, or wanted it, to stop.

They shared an intense stare, and they both knew that the best was yet to come.

Reaching up towards Magnus' cheek, Alec practically begged Magnus, "FUCK ME!"

That was all Magnus needed. So using the cum that was inside Alec, along with Alec's omega slick, Magnus re positioned his cock and started thrusting into his new omega, harder, faster and deeper.   
Magnus loved watching Alec's face contort with intense waves of pleasure, whilst at the same time looking so vulnerable and unguarded.

Putting his hands around Alec's shoulders, Magnus used them as an anchor to slam his cock deeper into Alec, changing his angle to hit his prostate dead on once and then avoid it the second time.

“You evil bastard!!” Alec yelled out, desperately trying to manoeuvre his ass so Magnus was hitting his prostate again. But Alec then had an idea, somehow.

He started to rhythmically clench his tight muscles, timing it exactly to when Magnus was grazing out of his body. It worked.

With Alec's counter game in full swing, the warmness and tightness of his ass made Magnus’ games impossible to keep going, and he eventually just kept aiming for the target. 

Time seemed to slow down as Alec's body had started shuffling up the bed with the power of Magnus' thrusts, their link was sharing their warm and horniness, and they were both moaning in synch. They were again becoming one. 

Being their first time, it was going to be quick, but it had been the most pleasurable experience of either of their existences.

The only sound in the room other than their groans was the sound of Magnus' balls slapping against Alec's ass, and that made Alec even more horny.  
He reached his neck up and again started kissing Magnus, swallowing each other’s moans, and they both knew they were going to explode again.

"Alec.... oh god..."

With a particularly evil grin, Alec squeezed his ass around Magnus' pounding cock head once and that pushed Magnus over the edge, shooting his warm cum deep inside Alec again. But Magnus wasn’t going to let Alec get the last laugh, so this time he aimed his cock and drenched Alec's prostrate in cum. That feeling was indescribable to Alec, the sticky warmth of Magnus cum hitting his most sensitive spot was like an act of claiming, a powerful act of dominance. And it was this cacophony of emotions and pleasure that made Alec again explode and blew his load all over them both.

And without further thought or speech, Magnus collapsed on top of Alec and they both passed out with massive smiles on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it?!   
> It's my first time writing a naughty scene ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading and maybe comment and stuff if you can :)
> 
> I'm on twitter Tommy(me) @grrrsquishy maybe find me and like and RT if you can :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading.


	10. The L Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reaction to my first smut ;) 
> 
> I can hint that there might be some more in this chapter, which is exploring their new relationship a bit more.... physically ;)
> 
> I hope you like it! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!! Stupid real life.
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos and twitter stuff, you're amazing and it really means a lot!
> 
> I hope you all like it.

A few glorious hours past, and the bright yellow light of a dawning sun was breaching the horizon, so much so that they had started breaking through the cracks in Magnus' bedroom curtains. The morning light revealed a sight of pure unadulterated love, even if the word hadn't been uttered.  
Alec and Magnus were as close as two beings could be when not making love. Alec had been resting his head over Magnus' smooth muscular chest, having fallen asleep to the steady comforting rhythm of his heart beat. He had unconsciously wrapped one of his legs over Magnus', while he had the tucked other one underneath his alpha, and he had shuffled so that his whole body was plastered against Magnus'. But most of all, Alec had wrapped one of his hands around Magnus' waist, whilst the other was under his back, meaning Alec could interlace his fingers around Magnus body, never letting him go again.   
Almost every possible inch of Alec was covered by Magnus, and the same was true the other way round.  
Both of Magnus' arms were cloaked around Alec's body, so much so that it was like he was trying to envelope Alec in his protective grasp, keeping him safe from the dangers of the world. And Magnus too had placed as much of himself as possible in contact with Alec, including his twitching cock, which had never faded since last night, making intermittent contact with Alec's thigh.  
Their link was so strong now it was like a second heartbeat, sharing their aura of warmth between them, making them both feel safe and cared for, something alien to Alec until now, creating a sea of tranquillity in the horror of the world.

The smiles on their faces had never faded throughout the night, and it would have been ingrained on Alec's face longer had a vibration from Magnus' side table not ripped him out of his dreams, which were the best and happiest he had ever had.

Alec's eyes shot open as he was shaken in surprise at the sudden increase in noise, lifting his head up slightly in disorientation as he searched for the disturbance. He briefly detaching his hand from Magnus as well to wipe the corner of his mouth that was damp, and as he returned his arm around Magnus almost instinctively, it took a few seconds for Alec to realise it was coming from his phone. 

"Ohhh….. I don't believe it!" Alec sighed rubbing his temples and shaking his head, before returning it back to Magnus' chest.   
He wasn't off Magnus for that long, but he had already started feeling lost.

Deciding he really didn't want to leave Magnus' arms, Alec was simply going to ignore his phone. That was until he caught a brief glimpse of Magnus’ gorgeously innocent sleeping face though his half closed eyes, and that was enough to changed his mind. Alec really didn't want Magnus being woken up because of him. 

Trying to peel himself off of Magnus, Alec quickly noticed that his stomach was sticking slightly to Magnus’, and whilst it took a few seconds to remember why that was, the second he did, the huge smile that erupted on his face was immediate. Alec recalled how he had exploded two massive loads last night after Magnus had pounded his prostate, and they had passed out before having a chance to clean up. Alec knew he was physically stuck to Magnus with a mixture of their old cum and sweat, but far from being weirded or grossed out, he felt a strange sense of satisfaction.

After reaching delicately over Magnus, painfully resisting the urge to kiss the hell out of his alpha, his alpha.... Alec paused, the butterflies in his stomach had roared into life again at that thought, followed by a wave of heat emanating from his heart, Magnus was really his, and that feeling was incredible and it made Alec smile again.   
However the buzzing from his phone didn't stop, so Alec grabbed hold of it and spun around to push himself off the bed, before walking silently out of Magnus bedroom towards the living room.   
Not really caring that he was still naked.

"What?" Alec answered, a touch more snappy than he'd intended.

"Wow! Alec!? Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Isabelle questioned, noticing the abrupt tone in Alec's voice.

Smirking slightly at the thought of Magnus still in bed, Alec quickly responded, "something like that, what's up?"

"It's just we have......," Isabelle paused at the magnitude of what she had to tell Alec, but quickly decided it would be best not to tell him over the phone. "We have a situation. Where are you so we can sort this out?" 

Alec hesitated for a few seconds, and the thought of lying did cross his mind, but it had evaporated as fast as it had come, he wasn't ashamed of where he was or what had happened, why should he be?  
And that realisation shocked Alec, in a purely positive way. 

"Alec.... where are you?" Isabelle asked again after not getting a reply from Alec, only this time with a more suggestive and leading tone.

"I'm ermm..... I'm at Magnus' place, do...."

"Oh.... my.... GOD!" Isabelle screeched as she threw her arms in the air, "oh my god oh my god! Wait... did I say oh my god? Huh!?! Oh my god I'm interrupting you!"

"Izzy is ok" Alec relied laughing slightly at his sister’s reaction, "you can come and....."

"No!" Isabelle interrupted, "don't you dare leave! It's just.....," She paused deep in thought, Alec was happy, actually happy she could hear it in his voice, and there was no way Isabelle was going to let this incident ruin it. So she lied.

"It's only a couple of rouge vampires, we can handle it. Now get back to your man" Isabelle said commandingly.

With a huge smile on his face, Alec replied, "Thanks Izzy, let me know if you need anything, good luck."

Just after locking his phone and turning to head back to Magnus' bed, he felt a cold damp drip travelling down the top of his left thigh, which sent shivers straight up his spine. Alec's hole was twitching intermittently as the liquid left his body, and Alec tightened his hands and closed his eyes, struggling to deal with the renewed surges of omega hormones being released. 

Through staggered breaths, Alec moaned as he took slow careful steps back to the bedroom, the feeling of Magnus cum dripping out of him was almost too much. The primal nature of feeling like he was claimed was burning inside Alec, and as every pulse of cum came out and trickled down his leg, that feeling only intensified. Along with Alec's horniness as he clenched his ass, the slight sting only adding to his need to be filled again. This dull pain helped to cover up the hollow feeling that he was starting to develop again, solely from being away from Magnus. 

By the time Alec returned to the bedroom, he was met with a sight and scent that knocked him back, the wind taken out of him. He was obviously used to Magnus' horny scent by now, but there seemed to be a new depth of need to it that had Alec clawing at the door frame to stop himself falling to his knees. There was a new muskier scent to it that was driving his hormones wild, which was only confounded for Alec when he saw Magnus' rock hard cock standing to attention under the sheets, pushing them up like a tent, a small wet patch at its apex a clear sign Magnus was aroused in his sleep. Possibly, or almost certainly, due to an unconscious reaction to Alec's own horniness.   
That gave Alec an idea, something he desperately wished he had done last night. So with a solid purpose, Alec stalked towards the bed, lifted the sheets up at one corner and slithered underneath them, heading for his prize. 

Fortunately there was enough light shining through the gold sheets for Alec to be able to fully see, and admire, the magnificence of Magnus' dick.   
The blood was pumping so intensely that Alec could see Magnus cock throbbing against the fabric covering, and Alec felt he could spend hours mesmerised by each subtle twitch, every slight movement of his foreskin around Magnus cock head, or by the way his body moved when he breathed. But Alec knew what he wanted to do for Magnus, so he carefully clasped the base of Magnus' cock and gently eased down the foreskin over the contours of his enlarged head, and the almost imperceptible wet slick sound it made rung like a thousand bells in Alec's ears.  
Not only that, the sparks of pleasure he always got from touching Magnus seemed more vibrant and powerful, if that was possible, causing Alec's own dick to instantly harden as he had to bite down on his fist to stop a moan escaping. 

However those bells were silenced when he heard a hiss coming from outside of the sheets, and he froze, upset that he might have woken Magnus as he closed his eyes and sighed out, shaking his head in disappointment. Alec decided to check if his fears were true, so thinking faster would be best, he grabbed onto the sheets and lifted them silently over his head and he locked his eye on Magnus.  
Letting out a massive sigh of relief, followed by a smirk, Alec saw that Magnus was still resting his head on the pillow, eyes firmly shut and maybe a hint of an unconscious smile.  
After a minute or so, and with no further sounds or movement coming from Magnus, Alec continued back under the sheets.

Unbeknownst to Alec though, the second he had touched Magnus, the same intensity of feeling was experienced by Magnus. So when Alec had started moving his hand down Magnus cock, the tightness of his foreskin being pulled over his sensitive head sent waves of intense pleasure shooting down his cock and into his brain, and the pure shock and unexpected nature was enough to wake Magnus up with a hiss.   
However as he regained his composure, Magnus quickly realised that Alec must have wanted to do be doing whatever he was doing as a surprise, as he had stopped moving the second Magnus hissed. So Magnus bite hit tongue to stop a ravage moan escaping and he rested his he's back down on his pillow, pretending to be asleep and secretly preparing himself to go to heaven.

Alec hadn't realised how much pre-cum Magnus had produced, not getting a chance to properly admire it last night, until it had started to drip down his red inflamed cock slit. Alec didn't think he'd seen anything hotter than when he saw the light reflect off it, showing the path it had travelled down Magnus' huge length, ending up pooling in his hand. 

Wanting to moisten his tongue first, Alec dived towards the puddle of pre cum, and he licked it all up, bathing his mouth with the fluid. He felt another vibration shake through his body, Magnus' pre cum tasted unbelievably sweet, and Alec needed more. So with his tongue erect, he started licking up the trail of fluid, following each bend and bump along Magnus' dick, feeling the volume of pre cum increase until it started to overflow and begin to drop down his chin.   
But Alec didn't care, and when he reached the apex of Magnus' cock, he drove his tongue down hard along the underside of the bulging head and took the whole length instantly down his throat, and when he felt the huge length his the back of his throat, he couldn't help but gag so good at the intrusion. 

"Ohhhhh fuck!!!!" Magnus screamed out, feeling his stomach muscles contract lifting his head and body forwards, ripping his hands off the sheets he had been gripping tightly onto, pinning them onto Alec's head, pushing him down even further on his cock. The tight warm feeling of Alec's contracting throat felt unbelievable, causing fast stuttered moans to escape Magnus' mouth as his whole body shook intermittently, and involuntary, in pure pleasure. Hearing Alec gagging over his manhood caused his alpha glands and instincts to ignite in pure lust and pride, his omega was taking everything he had and loving it.   
Alec was riding out his own gag reflex, so when it has started to subside, Magnus used this opportunity to fuck his throat even deeper, deeper than he ever thought possible, and the pleasure was indescribable. The warmth; the contractions....  
However, feeling his lungs burning, Alec had to pull his head off of Magnus' cock and take in a deep breath, not missing the delicious popping noise his mouth made. It took a few seconds for him to regain his senses, and when he did he quickly realised what had happened and that Magnus was awake.   
Moving the sheets furiously and clumsily over his head, Alec quickly met Magnus' eyes, and they were on fire, un-glamoured (as they almost always were around Alec now) and black with pure lust. 

Magnus hadn't thought it was possible for Alec to look any more attractive, but right now Alec had never looked more alluring and hot as he did sitting there on Magnus's bed. Alec's hair was ruffled and spiky, the five o'clock shadow enhancing the contours of his face, and his eyes were moistened with tears from gagging on his huge cock. However it was Alec's mouth that had Magnus the most, his lips were reddened and starting to be inflamed, but it was the trail of Magnus' own pre-cum mixed with Alec's spit traveling down the right corner of his mouth, that was screaming to every alpha instinct Magnus had.

In an almost animal reaction, Magnus jumped onto Alec, pushing him down onto the soft golden sheets using his powerful arms, smirking at the shocked gasp that escapes Alec's mouth.  
When Magnus felt Alec trying to play and move around, he kept Alec pinned down with his own weight, using his legs and groin thrusted into him, feeling Alec's cock being pushed as well in an act of pure dominance. After moving both of his hands to cup Alec's head, and sharing one last glimpse into those soulful eyes, Magnus started rapidly and ferociously licking up Alec's chin and round his mouth, like a starving man eating food for the first time in forever, the feeling of Alec's soft stubble tickling Magnus' tongue only enhancing the pleasure he was getting.  
Not only was Magnus devouring Alec's mouth, but he was also licking up his own juice from Alec's face, which mixed with Alec's own spit, tasted like heaven. Magnus' grip in Alec's hair got stronger as he tugged his head more forcefully into his own, their tongues briefly battling for supremacy, but with a perfectly blissful moan, Alec surrendered his mouth to Magnus' advances.   
Once his own mouth was drenched in this fluid, which combined them, Magnus pulled off Alec and ordered, "get back down there" with a growl and a smirk, immediately returned by a grunt from Alec, who flipped them round and went straight back down to his prize.

Deciding his plan of a painfully slow blowjob to wake Magnus was out of the window, Alec went for a more direct approach. He started by diving one of his hands down between Magnus' legs, the slightest brushing touches making him groan and his legs twinge in pleasure, before Alec finally cupped Magnus' balls with one of his hands.   
Sensing the complete trust emanating from Magnus, Alec grinned before tugging the foreskin back down over Magnus' huge cock head with the other hand, a task made easier and more pleasurable by the amount of precum cloaking Magnus cock head already. 

Moistening his lips first, Alec leaned forward until his nose brushed gently against Magnus' cock, where he started to breath out streams of warm moist air, which when meeting Magnus' moist dick began evaporating, and the instant cooling effect over his cock glands made Magnus scream.   
He clenched his fists hard into the sheets as his breathing good deeper and heavier, his whole body was convulsing uncontrollably in indescribable joy, every nerve ending was exploding with life and a tingling, that heightened every feeling and emotion he had.  
Sensing Magnus' unconscious need for help, his whelps and moans echoing through his existence, Alec knew what to do as he reached out his hand for Magnus, which was immediately snapped up. As Magnus gave himself up to Alec's grip, revealing all his vulnerabilities as he rode out the shockwaves. Alec's hold never lessened, proving to Magnus he was the one that he could open up to, that he was the one who would always be there for him, and that he was the one Magnus could trust and love. As if in response to Magnus' jolts of pleasure, their link began to throb in sync to this, and as their minds and emotions began to merge, they shared their joy, happiness and pleasure.

With Magnus' turbulent grasp still tight in his own, Alec loved hearing his erratic horny breaths, and feeling their thumbs rubbing against each other's. Seeing Magnus' cock throbbing intensely, Alec licked his lips and opened his mouth, moving forward until he was head on with Magnus' dick.  
Losing the will to tease Magnus anymore, Alec then started swirling and darting his tongue in and around Magnus' cock slit, enjoying the sweet taste of Magnus life fluid as he ravagedly licked up every drop, forcing more fluid out of it by closing his lips tightly while riding them up the cock head into a kiss, swallowing all beads of juice he got out.   
All of these movements made Magnus' body spasm randomly with shocks of pleasure, "oh fuck you're a god!" He groaned out, causing Alec to chuckle and nearly gag on Magnus, sending intense vibrations of pleasure down his cock.  
Alec continued his quest, sinking further down onto the huge length, until Magnus' whole cock head was enveloped by Alec's mouth, which he closed whilst exhaling slightly, to form an air tight seal around the sensitive head. 

A seal which was intensified when he started sucking on it, making Magnus shout out and plead sinfully for more, never feeling this good from a blowjob before. Finally Alec pulled down Magnus' foreskin again and started sucking down his whole length, giving Magnus the best sucking of his life.  
Alec would alternate between tapping his tongue just behind the cock head and sucking gently on it, too deep throating that amazing cock. When Alec did that, Magnus would push his head down onto his cock even further, making Alec ride out his gag reflex so that when it was over, Magnus could get even deeper into that tight warm throat.

Magnus made the mistake of opening his eyes slightly, and when he saw Alec's head moving up and down so fast, hearing the slurping and popping noises as his omega worshiped his cock, Magnus knew he wasn't going to last much longer.  
Alec was massaging every millimetre of his alphas manhood, licking trails from the base to the tip, before rimming the cock head, all the while still sucking tightly.  
But the alpha in him didn't want Alec to have all the fun, and he remembered back to when he'd kissed Alec. So Magnus reached down, grabbed onto Alec's head with one hand and the base of his cock with the other, and started rubbing his cock head against the roof of Alec's mouth, knowing it was a sensitive spot.   
When Magnus saw Alec's body convulse, he had a kind of smug smile on his face, but he failed to anticipate the intense moan that Alec let out, which sent powerful vibrations down to the base of his cock, nearly pushing him over the end as he own body shook.

"Alec...." Magnus started, but he couldn't finish as Alec decided to scrape his teeth gently over the protruding rim of cock head glands, swearing at the uniquely kinky feeling and the jolts of pleasure it caused him, plus Alec had got his own back. 

"Alec!!" He shouted again, tapping Alec's hand and trying to pull out, worrying Alec might not want to swallow his load.  
However when Alec slapped away Magnus hand and sucked harder and faster, Magnus gripped Alec's head one last time and he exploded.  
Shooting thick white creamy cum straight down Alec's mouth, coating his insides with his alpha seed.  
"Oh dear.... fuck!!!!" Magnus grunted, the furious spasms of his orgasm ripping through him as he slammed his head back against the pillow, massaging Alec's head as he felt his willing omega swallowing every drop.  
"Wow.... wow.... you're amazing!" Magnus spluttered out, and when Alec popped off his cock, an incredibly sly grin was etched over his face.

"Yer well, what can I say?" Alec responded, swirling spit around his mouth to make sure he got every drop of Magnus' cum. 

Magnus didn't know how it was possible, but Alec kept reaching new levels of beauty in his eyes, his rosy red cheeks and ruffled hair looked amazing. At the exact same time, Alec was thinking the same thing, how so much beauty could be contained in one being, and it made his heart flutter.

With an alpha growl, Magnus lifted his nearly limp hand to cover Alec's face, "I wish I could argue with you!"

"No you don't" Alec shook his head, his tongue sticking out comically in response to how happy he was.  
But a hint of concern hit his face as he noticed Magnus' mouth was open and his voice gravelled, "are you ok baby? " 

"Oh yer I'm fine, just a little dry" Magnus answered, smiling back into Alec's eyes.

Without needing anything else, Alec pushed himself off the bed and went into the kitchen to get Magnus some water, the ease at which he wanted to please his alpha not escaping him.

However as Alec entered the kitchen, he had to stop and grasp onto the door frame, a strange cold feeling spread across his body in response to a hollow shunt in the link. Taking deep regular stuttered breaths, the cold feelings eventually subsided into nothing, and as the warm surges along the link returned, he brushed it aside as it must have just been cold. 

Having filled up a tall cold glass with water, he held onto it tightly about to return it to Magnus, but his hands started to shake and he dropped it into the sink as he winced in pain, his knees starting to give out, forcing him to support himself on the counter.  
Alec's stomach was turbulent and his skin started to burn, whilst at the same time he could feel their link shunting dark feelings like a powerful storm, the fear evident on his face.   
Alec couldn't help but shrill cry out at this intense reaction, his eyes darting round the room in terror. He didn't know what was happening, but as his tried in vain to steady his breathing through his nose, out of perhaps instinct, Alec yelled out; 

"Magn...."

"Alec!"

Magnus shouted at the same moment, in a shrill pained undertone that stabbed at Alec's heart, hearing any sort of pain in Magnus hurt more than anything. Magnus' naked frame soon after came crashing into the kitchen, falling to his knees and clutching his stomach, a look of desperation and fear on his face, as his breathing intensified and his heart raced in his chest.

"Alexander?" Magnus panted out, his body shaking, looking confused and scared as to what's happening.

"Magnus?!" Alec shouted, rushing towards Magnus, kneeling down and embracing his alpha in a hard protective grip, burying his face into Magnus' neck and rubbing his hands over his quivering back.  
"What's wrong?!"

They were both struck by the others intensely distressed scents, but Alec hated seeing Magnus in any sort of pain, so he was the one enveloping him.

Magnus struggled in a deep breath, settling himself down enough to stop shaking, and was just about to explain what had happened when.... all the pain he was experiencing suddenly started evaporating. 

A few more seconds past and Alec could both sense and smell the change in Magnus, but he almost missed the reversal in himself, his own pain and distress had disappeared as well. Neither of them could explain what had just happened, or why it had stopped, but right now neither of them cared. All they were interested in was each other, and that they were now ok. It was like they were the rock that both of them had been searching for all their lives. The room started to fade, and as their breathing synchronised, they drew strength from each other again. 

After a few minutes of just hugging, the reality of their situation began to set in. Magnus was stone cold naked wrapped up in Alec's arms, and it was only when Alec started to feel something moist pressing against his stomach, that he reminded how naked Magnus was. When Alec leaned his stomach forward to press down on Magnus' protruding cock, both gasped at the intensity of it before they locked their mouths into a passionate kiss.

Magnus and Alec both had the same idea as the clasped their hands around each other’s neck and started pushing themselves up onto their knees, lips and tongues clashing furiously in a fight for dominance, the sounds of their harsh horny breathing breaking through only when they stopped for air.  
When Magnus started tapping his tongue against the roof and cheeks of Alec's mouth, the sensitive tingling feeling, like being tickled inside his mouth, made Alec's whole body go limp with a groan, except his rock hard cock. In combination with an alpha infused growl, fuelled by a surge of hormones from his alpha glands, Alec quickly gave into Magnus' dominance.   
Magnus' tongue circled round Alec's gums and explored every contour of his tongue, focusing on any area that made Alec twitch deeper into his own headspace.  
However in this hazed state, Alec didn't notice Magnus sneakily reaching a hand underneath his manhood, until he had placing his fingers at the very base of Alec spine.  
The initial contact made Alec jump in Magnus' arms with a high pitched whelp, causing Magnus to giggle into their kiss, Alec was still sensitive to this kind of intimate contact, but it made Magnus scream in his head, god could this man get any more adorable!?   
Soon Magnus started running down a trail from where he had started, using a single finger, right down in between Alec's ass cheeks, collecting moisture as it travelled. Alec was only just able to keep his stiff vibrations of warmth and pleasure under control, the finger was like a stream of fire for his nerves and omega senses, but Alec didn't want Magnus to know how easy it was for him to drive him insane.   
However this composure was completely obliterated when Magnus' finger reached Alec's tight pink puckered hole, and started circling his most delicate spot. It was still hypersensitive, in fact it had always been like this, Alec had just never noticed before Magnus made love to him. So even this slightest touch made Alec leap forward into Magnus, pushing him down to the ground and hugging his arms around Magnus' stomach. Alec was trying to hide his face while he struggled to ride out the intense bursts of pleasure still emanating from Magnus' finger, which had remained in place the whole time. As he clenched his fists into balls, worried he'd hurt Magnus if he tried latching onto him, Alec broke the hug and started hitting the ground, needing to channel these intense feelings, but he never looked at Magnus and he noticed.

Alec's breathing began to return to normal and his pleasured wincing has subsided, "oh god...", and with another deep breath he turned back to face Magnus and kissed him hard. But as Alec waited for Magnus tongue to push into his mouth first like he always did, he soon realised Magnus wasn't reciprocating the kiss.

Lifting back, "Magnus? What's wrong?" Alec asked concerned. Oh my god he doesn't want this, seeing me like this all weak has put him off... damn it I fucking hate..  
Magnus saw the dark thoughts pulsing through Alec, so he reached up with his hand, "hey! Alec!" Magnus shouted shaking Alec's shoulder with his one free hand, the action of which refocused Alec onto Magnus.

Deciding it was best not to sugar coat he truth, and in all honesty he didn't really know how, Magnus stated confidently and firmly;

"You never have to hide from me, ever." Magnus emphasised the last ever with a jolt both to Alec's shoulder and his most sensitive spot, causing Alec to spasm in warmth again, the combination of their usual electric touch and that spot was way too much for Alec as he begin turning his head at the intense pleasure.   
But something inside stopped him, so he took a chance and faced Magnus the whole time, his whole contorted face and vulnerabilities on full show as he rode out the last surges, his breath fluttered.  
Magnus' gaze remained as firm as his grip, and Magnus whispered to Alec continuously, "I will never judge you, and I will never leave you, you're safe".

Those soft words calmed the remaining fires of doubt in Alec's mind, so he finally let go, let the demons that had plagued free, and it wasn't long before Magnus knew that Alec was starting to open up as well.  
The unmistakably strong scent of Alec's omega slick infused Magnus' nostrils before permeating every cell in his body, and enraging his alpha gland clusters, which pulsed ranging hormones and primal groans mixed with growls around and out of Magnus' body.   
As Magnus felt the slick dripping down his finger, still pressing against Alec's entrance, he thought that it was the most amazing moment of his life, intensely horny, but also an unmatched show of trust by Alec, and that warmed Magnus' heart as he had opened up to Alec, and now he was doing the same.

Despite Alec's best efforts, he still felt his face turning red with embarrassment, knowing that when he let his guard down the slick would fall as he felt the pressure of it building up, never leaving Magnus' eyes.  
But he didn't have long to worry, as Magnus almost immediately started coating Alec's cheek and neck with kisses, rubbing his hands through his hair as his actions were mixed with those alpha infused grunts, which only intensified when Alec started kissing Magnus' alpha neck glands. Feeling the naughtiness return to his mind, Alec turned his kisses around the heat radiating sensitive glands on Magnus' neck into sucking ones, which was the stick that broke the camel’s back for Magnus.

Being drenched in Alec's usual horny scent mixed with his omega slick was far too much for any ordinary alpha to bare, but even for Magnus, when he felt Alec sucking on his neck, any hint on control left him.

"Get over the table." He ordered in a low tone that shook Alec to his core with a groan of his own.

"What... no flowers first?" Alec asked chuckling as his pitch went up at the end.

"Flowers was last night" Magnus started, needing to bury himself into Alec's neck for a while before continuing, enjoying making Alec's sly smile fade into a moan,   
"This is me fucking my omega's brains out, and taking him to a new place in himself."

"Oh my god..." Alec stuttered out reaching for the bottom of the door frame for support, feeling an eruption of precum exiting his excited cock, no alpha had ever ordered him like this.

Seeing Alec's reaction was like a shot in Magnus' alpha pride, and that only spurred him on more, he wanted to take Alec to heaven, like he'd done for him a few minutes earlier.

"That wasn't a suggestion." Magnus purred confidently, feeling his ultra alpha instincts back to normal, making sure Alec knew he was serious by beginning to push his finger past Alec's defences around his hole.  
It was the never ending little things, the shows of love that Magnus couldn't get enough of, and his was another one. Instead of resisting the intrusion, which had happened with every other omega he had been with, Alec's body was pushing out, his muscles desperately trying to open up for Magnus, and that was so special it brought a tear to Magnus' eye.

When his finger entered Alec's tight ass, to the first knuckle, Alec's head fell back, exposing his tortured omega glands running more than they ever have, and not holding any of his moans back. Ever contour, every squint on Alec's face was like an art work in itself, and when Magnus stared scissoring his finger, he opened Alec up enough to fully push his finger into Alec's body. 

After a brief thought about teasing Alec for revenge quickly entered his mind, it left at the same speed, so Magnus started angling his finger to push towards Alec's cock and balls from the inside. With military like precision, and unfortunately for Alec... well not really unfortunately, Magnus found Alec's prostate, and he started tapping it like Alec had done with his tongue.

"Oh.... fuck... oh.... urghhh... ohhh god... fuck.." Alec whimpered out shamelessly, not caring in the slightest what he sounded like, or looked like digging his face into Magnus' neck, needing that alpha scent to stop him exploding out of his skin in pleasure. When Magnus stared circling round the rim of Alec's most sensitive gland, burst of white light started shooting behind Alec's eyes, a new level of pleasure flooded his system.

"Oh my god Magnus get in me now!!!" Alec screamed grabbing hold of Magnus' arms, his teeth crashing together and his breath harsh as it whooshed past the defences of his mouth. 

There it is, Magnus thought, Alec's complete and utter surrender, after feeling a surge of adrenaline travel around his body, Magnus commandingly said again;  
"Get over the table".  
And he ended his statement by removing his finger and rubbing the slick over Alec's face, an act so naughty but pure, it sparked Alec into action.

And neither of them was entirely sure how Alec got over that table so fast, but he was bent over it in a flash, shoving off countless pans and pieces of cutlery onto the floor, the magnitude of what he was doing not reaching his conscious mind.  
When Alec reached round and spread his ass cheeks, like an open invitation for Magnus, he didn't need to be asked twice.  
Staying on the floor though, he shuffled over until his face was level with Alec's entrance, the most delicate important part of his body, what Alec was just offering to Magnus.

Licking his lips at the thought of what he was about to do to his omega, that gave him another idea....

Alec was oblivious to his evil plan, he was leaned over the table, his face leaned over to one side and his grip light over the edges of the wooden frame, eyes closed in complete contented happiness. But this brief calm spell was ended when Magnus extended his moist tongue out towards Alec's slick covered hole.

With a broad sweep, Magnus licked his flattened tongue right up from the base of Alec's balls to the bottom of his spine, completely enveloping his tight hole, making Alec grip the table with all his might as he endured more surges of warmth and bliss,   
"Ohhhhh...." Alec started to moan with his eyes now clenched shut, but he put his fist in his mouth to silence himself, the only evidence of the intense pleasure he was experiencing was short sharp breaths and silenced moans that were escaping between his fingers.

Laughing gently at Alec's reaction as he momentarily lifted his head, Magnus didn't want Alec doing that,  
"Alec..." he started, "I want to hear everything"

"But...." Alec literally moaned out, not meaning to.

"But nothing, I want all of you, including your moans." 

And before Alec could respond, Magnus darted his tongue into Alec's hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscle easily thanks to the omega slick, that tasted like pure bliss.   
He pushed his tongue in and out of Alec's ass, swirling it round inside his body, not quite getting it deep enough to reach that spot, but the sensations of having Magnus' wet powerful tongue pushing inside him made Alec groan just as much.   
Magnus alternated fucking Alec with his tongue, to moving his jaw back and forth and skirting the edges of the puckered entrance, interlacing each hypersensitive fold with his tongue, sending immeasurable surges and waves of pleasure shooting up Alec's nerves.

"Arghhhhh.... oh my..... god..." Alec moans were constant now, and when he thought he had reached peak pleasure, Magnus would rotate his tongue inside him and find a new angle to push his insides. But most importantly, Alec let them all out without hindrance.   
Acting on pure instinct, Alec started bashing one of his hands down on the table, and the other he reached round with and into Magnus hair. Using that grip, Alec started trying to pull Magnus' tongue deeper inside him, desperate to feel that pressure on his prostate again.   
Luckily Magnus knew what Alec wanted, so Magnus opened and extended his jaw as much as possible, straightened his tongue stiffly and pushed into Alec's hole again. With Alec pushing Magnus' head deeper, it was the extra few millimetres they needed, and Magnus soon felt Alec's prostate with his tongue, and boy did Alec react.

The second Magnus warm slick moistened tongue licked over his nerve bundle, Alec exploded in the most powerful orgasm he had had since... since last night, and his screaming moans would have been heard for miles around had Magnus not put up suppression wards a few days earlier.   
Hearing Alec's cum dripping off the table, Magnus knew it was time to move on, but he wasn't quite ready to stop earring Alec out, so Magnus kept licking up and down, in and out and rimming the circumference of Alec's hole, enjoying slopping up the never ending supply of slick.

He could still feel Alec's body vibrating from his orgasm, which when his ass was clenching over his tongue, gave him ideas as to what it would feel like over his cock again.  
Pulling out with one last kiss onto Alec's entrance, Magnus leaned up over Alec's long body, but before he fully got over him, Alec was already pushing himself up into and into a strong kiss onto Magnus' lips.  
He had never tasted his slick before, but anything on Magnus would be amazing, and this kiss was one of the closest kisses they had experienced. As their tongues rubbed and were sucked in their mouths, Magnus felt Alec shuffling his ass over his thigh, and a small pleading whine left his throat, which Magnus happily swallowed as his own.   
During all this, Alec's cock had never softened and his horniness never dropped even a fraction, the advantages of being ultra a stray thought in Alec's mind said.

Parting from the kiss, which was hard enough, Magnus wanted to be inside his omega now.  
As he started lining up his rock hard huge ultra alpha cock with Alec's wet stretched entrance, he had another idea.  
Magnus bent down to the floor and coated his fingers with some of Alec's own cum, which he then spread over his own pre-cum covered cock, with a bit of his own cum left on it as well, creating the ultimate joined mixture for fucking Alec with and into him. 

With one last lick up Alec's spine, Magnus gently kicked Alec's legs apart a bit more, causing him to fall back flat onto the table and his ass lifted up to the perfect height for Magnus cock,   
"Damn it's like you were made for me" he sighed out.

Oh shit Magnus thought to himself, realising he had actually said those words and not just thought them! 

But before he could panic more, Alec could sense Magnus' distress as turbulence in their link and his scent change, so pushing though a ridiculously large smile on his face, Alec warmly replied;

"I was.... and I hope you were made for me...?" Alec asked, sounding more vulnerable that he'd intended.

Magnus decided to give Alec his answer, so with his raging hard cock head shining in the light, Magnus pushed it almost effortlessly into Alec's body, an act that surprised him as his ass was still so tight.

Both shared an intense outburst of pleasure, their groans harmonising as did their heartbeats and their link,   
"Does that answer your question?" Magnus replied cockily, giving Alec time to adapt to all of his huge length that had entered him in one thrust. 

"Ermmmm.... I'm not sure..." Alec answered lying, but so wanting to make Magnus jealous.

Alec didn't need time, he needed to get fucked, so he pushed himself back further onto Magnus cock until he felt his balls pushing against him, and he started clenching his ass muscles like how he had done over Magnus' tongue, actions that caused his own brain to crash with the overriding sensations of Magnus' cock stretching him open even more, and of the fun of teasing his alpha.  
Alec's act had forced Magnus' stomach to contract with a fierce groan of pleasure, which pulled him down until he was laying flush with Alec's back. Something that they both quickly realised was advantageous as Magnus latched both hands over Alec's shoulders, and he used that grip as leverage as he started to both pull Alec back onto his cock harder, and also to thrust into his omegas body even harder. 

Magnus tried biting back or burying his moans into Alec as his hips surged forward, but he remembered they weren't hiding anything anymore, so he let them all out. As did Alec, who was filthily groaning with his head bobbing up and down, at the felling of himself being manhandled by his alpha, whose cock was smashing straight into his prostate continuously, removing any rational thought Alec may have had left.

Magnus had quickly become addicted to feeling his cock pushing into Alec's tight hole, and riding up into his wet body, drenching his insides with his and Magnus life juices. The combination of which added a wet slurping noise to the continuous groaning, and the sound of Magnus' balls crashing into Alec's body. Magnus was making sure his thrusts were aiming straight into Alec's prostate, he was pounding into his alpha so hard, and neither of them was sure who was loving it more. If this wasn't enough, Alec had somehow started timing tightening his ass muscles to when Magnus' head was just inside him, so when Magnus thruster forward again, there was a renewed tightness that dragged his foreskin hard over his enlarged cock head glands, which ultimately caused a deep primal growling that came from Magnus' core, and it sent shockwaves through both is and Alec's bodies and dicks.

Seeing Alec’s length bobbing up and down against his toned chest, jolting every time Magnus thrusted, he had the urgent need to grab onto it and start jerking Alec off, a need which he didn’t fight. Timing his tugs into perfect synchronisation with his slams into his omega, Magnus was driving Alec even crazier, the tight clasp drawing desperate pleas from his mouth. 

Frantically brushing Magnus’ hand away, Alec breathlessly spoke out, “I want to cum…. Just from you…” A comment that made Magnus start pounding Alec harder, god this man was intoxicating.

Magnus needed to absorb everything that Alec was, so he used one particularly hard and deep thrust to lean over and catch Alec's head in his hands as he was propelling it back, pleading out for more in response to the slamming he was getting. There they shared a far to brief glance and their mouths merged again, only this time wide open. Magnus was using this connection to suck all the air out of Alec, and replace it with his own, spreading his need to be as close to Alec as possible to the very air they breathed.  
Alec was doing the same back to Magnus and they shared everything, they swallowed back each other’s moans, which only spurred them to fuck harder. As their link thundered with pleasure and warmth, sharing the unique sensations they were both experiencing between them, they began to merge again.  
They could feel their very essence being shared along the link, and as they shared their breathing becoming slightly lightheaded but even hornier, the world slipped away again, leaving their two bodies and nothing else. Both could sense everything about the other, Magnus felt like his prostate was being slammed into, and Alec could feel how amazing his ass was for Magnus. They had never shared this level of emotion connection, but as Magnus moved his grip and started digging his fingers into Alec's hip, they needed more.   
In response to the change of positions, Magnus' dick had also changed angles slightly, and had started skimming the top of Alec's prostate, making Alec loudly scream out, his throat hurting as the gravelly moans kept coming. However the different sensation was all Alec needed to be pushed to that previously unknown layer of omega in his mind, his sub space.   
His whole body tingled as it was moved up and down the table by the powerful thrusting, he felt as though he was flying but with Magnus' hands there to guide him. If it was possible, his nerves became even more sensitive to stimulation and he had never felt to happy, content or good with pleasure in all is life. He wanted to stay here with Magnus forever.

Sensing the change in Alec, Magnus was on the verge of his own alpha leap, so he effortlessly flipped Alec over and pushed his legs up over his shoulders, pulling Alec down the table so Magnus could lean down and by level with his eyes.   
Both were panting and moaning at the shear exhaustion their fucking was causing, but neither let up in intensity, with Alec's ass still tightening and Magnus' pounding still hard. When Magnus' eyes met Alec's, he could tell how far he was gone into his omega space, and knowing he was responsible for sending his first ever omega to that zone, made him explode with pride and warmth.   
He felt his whole alpha presence shouting in his head, and it was all for Alec, he was the one.... and that was the leap Magnus had never been able to make before.   
His heart started to swell with love, as he could tell he and Alec were close, by the leaking pre cum out of Alec's cock and ass.   
Magnus pushed forward and rested against Alec's ear, teasing him with his warmth breath and nibbling, making Alec twinge and grown even more, before he whispered;

"I love you Alec." A feeling he emphasised with a particularly hard thrust into Alec's inflamed prostate, sending shockwaves through his body, that mixed with the bliss that had just been said into his ear, making him sob out with unimaginable joy, happiness and pleasure. 

Alec turned his head to Magnus' ear,  
"I love you too Magnus"

That was the last straw they needed, and after what seemed like a life time, Magnus and Alec came at exactly the same time, Alec again coming hands free, completing their synergy with an explosion of love.  
Powerful moaning screams filled the room as Alec came even harder feeling his prostate drowning in Magnus cum, which shot so far into him that Alec knew he'd feel him there for the rest of his life. As for Magnus, feeling that connected to Alec had enhanced all of his pleasure receptors, which when Alec made him cum nearly completely drained the cum from his balls in an orgasm so powerful, Magnus fell to the ground, completely spent.

Not sure how exactly, Alec managed to roll off the table, still in his sub space, and collapse on top of Magnus, where they both knew they were safe, loved and together as the exhaustion finally took them to a shared sleep, holding hands and with shared dreams, as a single bead of sweat drips down from Alec's forehead onto Magnus'.   
Their unique bond of trust, love and connection had grown after they had made love, but despite the fact that they couldn't be mated properly until Alec had been through a heat, something was changing, something wonderful.

****

"Raj failed!!!" The mystery woman from the institute shouted as she met with Lorenzo and the figure in the shadows, a few hundred meters outside the institute.

"Calm down Maryse" Lorenzo said in his sly weak voice. 

"Calm down!? Calm down!? How can I calm down?!" Maryse pressed, the fury evident on her face.

"Raj failed to get rid of Alexander from the institute or separate him from Magnus! Actually if anything Alec and Magnus are stronger than ever! My sources say that Alec hasn't left Magnus' house in over 5 days!"  
The hatred evident by the spit leaving her mouth, like the venom she was spouting. 

"So Lorenzo forgive me if I can't calm down, this and pushed us all from our goals!!"

"Speak for yourself..." the figure in the shadows chillingly started.   
"These developments can be used to our advantage. If Magnus has finally opened himself up to someone, he is more vulnerable than ever."  
The darkness of this figures heart, infused his words with such dread that Maryse and Lorenzo could feel it spreading through their bodies.

"We could soon all get what we want;  
Magnus back in Edom under my control, proving the fuel and energy to power the eternal fires for a millennia; you can have the high warlock title that you so covet; and Maryse, you could have Raj, or whoever I don't really care, in charge of the institute"

When their goals were laid bare for all to hear, a cold chill spread like a frozen forest fire around them, and a stay doubt fired in Maryse's head.

"You've had your chances, now it's my turn." The figure stated, his arms folding in defiance.

"You have tried going after Alexander’s body, and failed dismally. This time, I'm going after his mind. I will break him down piece by piece, taking everything that he cares about away from him, and I'll do this by forcing the ones that love him most to do my bidding."

With a terrifying grin, the man concluded, "This is where our fun begins."

Lorenzo stuttered initially, but after the figure nodded in is direction in the obvious realisation Lorenzo needed to say something, he spoke;   
"But how can anyone get to Magnus?"

"Magnus.... I will use him myself. The greatest love will be the hardest to break, but Magnus won't have a choice but to do it.  
And when everything has been ripped from Alec, he will end himself, and that loss will destroy Magnus, and then... he will be mine"

With that final statement, all three disbanded, readying themselves for what was to come.

***

While all this was going on, Alec and Magnus were completely unaware of the horror, and were sharing a deep sleep, after being closer than they ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> If you can, I love to read your comments and also if you have time, please do stuff on twitter like and RT :)  
> I'm @grrrsquishy.


	11. The Take Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding each other and getting closer than two beings ever could, a dark force is at play who is hell bent on destroying Alec and Magnus' special unique bond.
> 
> Find out if it will succeed and what will happen to malec?!
> 
>  
> 
> (Thanks for reading)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous about writing this chapter as its..... angsty! I put a lot of myself into this so yer, I hope you guys like it and remember, I believe in happy endings ;)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos, it means everything to me :)  
> And an extra thanks to those who do stuff on twitter! :)
> 
> And my parabatri ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Magnus was ripped out of his blissful sleep, full of dreams about his and Alec's future, by the sudden and sharp shaking of his body, unfortunately this time not in a good way. It was in response to his prolonged contact with the cold wooden floor, made worse by Alec's unconscious weight pressing him down onto it harder.   
Magnus looked around the kitchen for a few seconds before he got his bearings back, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, only to then remember that he and Alec had fallen asleep on the floor, completely naked in each others arms. This realisation made his heart flutter, spreading a wave of much needed warmth around his system, sharing it along their link.

Wanting to listen to Alec sleep forever, Magnus propped himself up with his hands, and delicately shuffled closer to the furniture, resting his droopy head against the maple table leg and brushing his floppy hair out of his eyes, not wanting anything to obscure his view of his sleeping omega. Alec looked amazing when he was sleeping, and Magnus felt a tang of jealousy thinking of all the times Alec must have seen him asleep, as he was usually up first one awake. Magnus had a lot to catch up on, and he intended to start right now, as he began delicately surveying his love with his half open eyes. Even asleep, Alec's well built body was immensely beautiful, and Magnus watched as Alec's muscles delicately twitched in his dreams, emphasising the strength of his omega. It was then Magnus inhaled deeply through his nose, wanting to saturate every sense and memory with Alec, and after releasing a light exhaling groan, he couldn't help his eyes closing, or stop himself rubbing his head back against the wood harder, raising it towards the ceiling.

"Oh..... wow" Magnus quietly sighed out, shuffling against the support behind him. He had never had the opportunity to smell Alec's morning scent before, so when he finally got that chance, Magnus was blown away by its intensity. 

Alec's usual sweet, warm and musky scent was infused with.... something more, something so much stronger that it made Magnus shudder with a groan hard again, forcing him to grip onto the rims of the table as Alec had done last night. He thought he was getting used to this intense reaction he always got from merely being with Alec, but this new undertone in his scent.... it had the potential to be the beginnings of a..... but Magnus just shook those thoughts out of his head with a short sharp breath, thinking it must have just been a touch of morning glory added on. Whatever it was however, filled Magnus with more lust and love than he'd ever felt for anything, causing every cell in his body to glow. Deciding his nose wasn't enough, Magnus began filling his lungs with Alec's scent using deep breaths with his mouth, which had a near numbing effect over his body.  
All of his inner wounds and demons were calmed, every negative thought subdued under the protective cloak of Alec's being, and Magnus was again able to reach that alpha head space. Usually alphas were only able to reach this space once, maybe twice in their lifetime, but because Magnus and Alec were special, he was again able to explore this new layer of existence, to enjoy its tranquility and aura of love.  
His emotions soon reached a blissful crescendo, with his heart fluttering and his body starting to physically shake at the depth of his need for Alec, forcing Magnus to squeeze his fingers tightly into his hands, not wanting to disturb Alec.

Unfortunately it was the cold that threatened to disturb the peaceful synergy he was sharing with Alec, as Magnus both felt and saw the impact it was having on Alec. After a sudden bodily vibration, Magnus could see goosebumps forming all over Alec's body, highlighting the fine covering of hair over his omegas chest and arms. It was like Alec's soul was calling to him, in everything but words, and Magnus could have sworn he felt his body being pulled towards Alec. After dancing his fingers just above Alec's chest, skirting along the erect hairs, enjoying seeing them bend to his will, Magnus couldn't resist it anymore. He trailed one finger up from Alec's belly button right up to his chin in one, uninterrupted motion, enjoying each and every bump of skin skimming along the ripples of his finger. But that was nothing compared to the massive smirk that shone on Magnus' face when Alec's whole body shook again, this time for a very different reason. However Magnus quickly realised he was being cruel, so he quickly conjured up a red velvet quilt with gold surrounds in a floral pattern, and encased them together so they could share their warmth.

After tucking them both in, covering all the cracks, Magnus' face began to contort and twist, his bottom lip rode up his face and his eyebrows tightened to clench his eyes shut, whilst his breathing became stuttered and shallow.   
The inevitable wetness began trailing down Magnus' sculpted face of perfection, falling towards his chin. The strength of what he was feeling, the raw power of their connection raging along their link, and how much he deeply deeply loved Alec.... it was all too overwhelming for Magnus, so he let himself feel everything and let go, they wouldn't hide anything anymore.  
He could have happily laid there for hours, completely engulfed in Alec's scent and their shared feelings. But Magnus soon had the irresistible urge to do something, so he forced his eyes open and directed his distorted pooled gaze towards the window, each ray of light swimming in the moisture of his tears, and Magnus silently thanked whatever power in the universe, thanked it for bringing Alec to him. For the gift of Alec loving him, and letting them love each other.

The weight of his accumulated tears became too much, and soon enough, another drop feel from his face and crashed down on Alec's cheek silently, or so Magnus thought.   
To Alec's ears, it sounded like an explosion was going off in his head, sending destructive shockwaves through his dreams like a tidal wave, forcing him out of his sub space that he'd enjoyed since last night, and his shocked eyes pinged opened.

"Magnus!!!" Alec called out lifting his head up violently as his eyes darted around, but before his distress and breathing could escalate anymore, he heard his love;   
"Shhhhhhh.... I've got you. It's ok" Magnus purred.  
Joining those words, Alec ask felt his alpha's hand combing gently through his hair and down his face. Magnus' actions were enough to calmly soothing his omega's worry, as Alec's head began to slowly fall back down to the floor, his tension exhaled away.

After that sudden jolt, Alec was expecting to feel more agitated, fearful and groggy, but instead he had a strange quiet clarity of thought that he was unaccustomed too, and after wiping some sweat off his forehead that he couldn't quite explain, Alec focused all his attention on Magnus. 

After catching a strange look in his eyes, Alec asked with an innocent worry full tone,   
"Are you ok Magnus?"

After twirling the hair out of Alec's eyes, Magnus responded, "why wouldn't I be? I'm with the man I love" still not being able to say it without beaming like a child. 

Magnus words helped relax Alec, but he could definitely sense something different in Magnus, it was like the subtle undercurrents and ghostly images of horror that constantly plagued him, and that Alec had started to feel along their link, were being subdued. What was left was so precious and vulnerable, feelings confirmed in Alec's mind after seeing the tears fall down Magnus' face, that Alec just lifted himself up and locked his lips onto Magnus', only this time it wasn't a ferocious primal kiss, it was a slow, passionate connection of love and protection.

Alec moved his hands to wrap his protective aura around Magnus' face, wanting to deepen the emotional protection into the physical as well, and as his hands locked, he used his thumbs to wipe away not only Magnus' tears, but also years of pain and loneliness. 

Whilst Alec's fingers skirted the rims of Magnus ears, he couldn't help but beam at the way Magnus twitched and turned into his touch, before finally resting his touch along the base of Magnus' neck. Alec was also being careful with the kiss, he was delicately enveloping Magnus' bottom lip with his own, slowly riding them down its length into soft kisses. The tips of their tongues were taking turns circling the other, covering every crevice with their own life force. Their breathing was being channelled out of their noses and between Alec's fingers, creating short sharp currents, which only added to their growing arousal. Something noticed by both of them as their kissing became heavier, and the building of sexual tension became evident in their scents and physical reactions.  
Caught up in a trance of pleasure, Alec reached his firm grip under their blanket and clasped onto Magnus' rock hard cock, but the second he did, Alec withdrew his hand at with a nearly frightened gasp at lightning speed, like he had been stung by a thousand bees.

Looking up into Magnus' confused and hurt eyes, Alec confessed stutteringly, the worry clearly evident; "I'm.... I'm sorry.... I'm sorry Magnus. I didn't mean... didn't mean to" 

If anything, the furrowing of Magnus' brow became even more intense as he looked into his scared omegas eyes, a feeling he prayed that he would never see in Alec's eyes again, what had he done?

"What? What are you talking about Alec?" His own worry starting to build.

Sighing as he faced the ground and tutted irregular exhalations out, Alec clarified;  
"I didn't mean to take advantage of you.... I'm sorry." And to emphasise how he felt, Alec tilted his lowered head to the side, clearly showing the omega glands on his neck, a definite sign of submission and asking for forgiveness.

Seeing the love of his existence submitting in such a pained way hurt Magnus more than he could explain, and if anything that added to Alec's distress as he was receiving Magnus' turbulent emotions, thinking they were because of his initial actions. 

"Took advantage?" Just after the words left his mouth, something in his head clicked. "You mean because I was... crying?"

Nodding, still avoiding eye contact, Alec confirmed; "it was selfish of me."

Shaking his own head and deeply sighing, Magnus placed lifted Alec's chin up with his finger to connect their eyes, before putting his hand over Alec's check, "I love you but sometimes you're an idiot," Magnus ended with a chuckle.

Sensing a bit of colour and warmth returning to his face, in part because of the renewed vigour of heat and affection from the link, Alec returned his gaze to Magnus', and with a slightly cheeky smile as if trying to return to a happy place, he replied;   
"Me? Naaaaa" 

Returning Alec's smile, Magnus leaned down until his face was buried into Alec's neck, and after taking several deep breaths of his omegas intoxicating but calming scent, Magnus drew strength from Alec, sharing it with him, until he felt confident enough to begin explaining.

"I was crying because.... because..."

Alec could sense his partners difficulty, "Magnus you don't have to expl.."

"I want to" he interrupted, in a non aggressive way.

"You do things to me that..." taking a moment, Magnus inhaled sharply and bit his still slightly swollen bottom lip from kissing too much, needing to centre himself.  
"That I've never experience before... and I don't understand. But they're so strong that.... sometimes they overwhelm me." He pressed, clenching his fists again.  
"I want you so friking much it hurts..... it hurts to breath when I'm not touching you. Hell its agony whenever I'm not looking at you or...."  
Magnus couldn't keep going, his voice threatening to break, the confessions of his deepest emotions had drained him, but again, Alec was there for him, and he wanted to show Magnus that he wasn't alone in those feelings.

With such a calm and loving tone, Alec opened his heart.   
"You are a part of me now Magnus. I can't exist without you... and to be honest... I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you." He confessed, tears starting to run down his face. 

"Alexander don't..." Magnus pushed in, his head turning vigorously in denial, not wanting to think anything near that.

"I want to." Alec stated confidently, raising his voice slightly. "You make my life worth living. You are in head constantly, you're in my heart, so when it beats I feel you everywhere. You're in my soul and there isn't a second that goes bye when I don't feel linked with you...." Alec had to pause, unsure of how to deal with these powerful emotions.

After taking in a strengthening breath, he continued;   
"I didn't think it was possible for me to love someone.... and then I met you. I don't think anyone has ever felt as strongly about another person as I do for you."

Magnus was stunned into silence, unable to process that Alec felt exactly the same for him, not being used to his strong ultra feelings being reciprocated just as strongly. The quiet lasted for so long that he could begin to see the fear forming in Alec's face at the prolonged quiet, so he simply stated,  
"I don't know what to say.....l love you so much.... I don't deserve you Alexan..."

"Don't you dare say that!" Alec shouted lifting his head off Magnus' lap, "you deserve the world... and I want to give it to you." Alec said unable to stop a smile forming, enjoying the fact that they can quote each other's words". 

Seeing Alec was about to try and say something else, probably even more romantic, Magnus didn't think he could take anymore, so he lent forward and kissed Alec again, and this time they embraced their desires.

After a few minutes of raw passionate kissing and dancing of tongues, including a lot of teasing, interrupted only by their need for oxygen and to let their lustful moans escape, their hands began to trail over the now familiar contours of their incredible bodies.

With an ancient driven need, Magnus effortlessly spun Alec around under the covers, securing a very satisfying yelp of surprise from him that Magnus couldn't help but laugh at. Magnus didn't stop until Alec was straddling him, his long muscular legs outstretched under the table as he flapped his arms around trying to maintain his balance, finally ending up clawing onto Magnus' shoulders for dear life, which made Magnus giggle...a lot more.

"Oh you'll pay for that..." Alec promised with a smiling growl of his own, as he almost effortlessly lifted his body up, propping himself on Magnus' shoulders, and out of the blue, he guided himself down onto his alphas huge dick. Alec couldn't stop feeling a sense of pride, as he was able to welcome it all into his warm tight welcoming body in a single motion, releasing a pent up moan he had been holding onto all night, before throwing his head back in bliss when Magnus cock touched his bundle of nerves.

As Magnus felt each millimetre of his cock being engulfed by Alec's body, he felt a cascade of warmth and arousal burning through his body, and pure desperate groans echoed throughout the apartment and their heads. Even Magnus' toes were flexing tightly, trying to channel some of the amazing feelings he was experiencing. When Magnus brought his hands to rest around Alec, one on his waist and the other on his shoulder, he spotted the hand shaped bruises and a pang of guilt struck him, feeding along the link so that Alec felt it too as both their eyes flew open.

"What is it?!" Alec asked worriedly.

"I..... I hurt you...." Magnus whimpered out as he faced the ground, the pain and guilt tearing his insides apart, he'd pledged to protect his omega, but he had hurt him.

"What?" Alec question confusedly as he quickly turned to look at his shoulders, and instead of the angered or fearful look Magnus was expecting to see, a radiant glow appeared on his face, mixed with what Magnus thought looked like pride?

"I kinda like them..." Alec began with a grin, searching for Magnus' eyes as he looked under Magnus face, "don't you dare feel guilty. Last night was the best night of my life... in fact these past few days have been... urghhhhhhh" Alec's declaration of love was meanly, but affectionately, cut short by Magnus.

Alec had screamed out a huge moan as Magnus thrusted his cock straight into his target, but feeling Alec's prostate pushing against his cock head was like heaven to Magnus, as a result both of their bodies felt like they were on fire.  
They were soon in the rhythm and Alec had started teasing Magnus again, flattening out so he could feel his balls against his ass, after which Alec clenched his ass as tightly as he could and lifted himself back up again, desperate to milk every last ounce of pleasure from his alpha. A task made easier by the mixture of new omega slick that was driving Magnus just as crazy as when he first smelt it, and both of their cum from last night that was still inside Alec.   
The combination drove Magnus' hormones and alpha instincts wild, but something else was occurring, he could sense it emanating from every corner of his existence and power. 

Magnus' eyes fluttered open in awe as to what was happening, like a video clip being shown on slow motion. He could see his magic circling around their bodies in a bubble like aura of light, sizzling power, warmth and love. It was as if time and existence had no meaning inside it, and all that was.... was Alec and Magnus. Their link was being intensified by the magical energy, so much so that when Alec's eyes opened as well, he could see the physical linking connection of love he shared with Magnus, manifested as a rippling line of light, moving in synergy between their bodies. 

"Magnus.... what.... what's happening?" Alec stuttered out, feeling his heart skip a beat, love building up inside like a rising tide, and he could himself getting hotter and hotter, probably due to the magical field surrounding them.

"Shhhhhhh" Magnus purred again, bringing his finger to Alec's lip, seeing a huge bulge of light spreading along their link as they both shivered at the contact, a shivering that nearly made Magnus' cock cum inside Alec so soon.   
"It's ok.... I've got you." Magnus whispered, resting his forehead against Alec's, enjoying the shared link.   
"I don't think we need to worry" Magnus said confidently, well as confident as he could be since he'd never had anything like this happen before.  
There was something different about Alec, not just his ultra status, which obviously made the whole thing possible, but something that had been changed recently. Whatever it was, it had drawn out every last ounce of Magnus' ultra alpha power, and it was combining and dancing with Alec's ultra omega power.   
They were both consumed with warmth and immeasurable bliss, drawing strength and love from the field of magical power, skirting their mouthes within a ghost kiss.

Magnus had finally reached the pinnacle of his life, beginning to experience the power of an ultra connection and a true apex in his happiness, but as soon as this magnificent state has occurred, it was torn away. 

The whole world beneath them felt like it was falling away, as if a powerful earthquake was trying to tear the world apart, and Magnus could feel the walls of his mind being attacked, almost effortlessly penetrated with a low hell fuelled voice; 

"There!" 

With shocked gasps Magnus' eyes and mouth sprang open as his body lurched forward, his usually beautiful brown orbs were being clouded with a dark, black cloud that was sucking every ounce of light from his soul. 

His breathing was shallow and pained, not sure of what the hell was going on, but as he felt the moisture falling down his face, he soon realised they were not made of water... but of blood. 

"You should never have allowed yourself to be happy" 

The deep toned voice bellowed in his head again,

"I will kill your Shadowhunter, destroying him piece by piece"

"NNNOOOOOOO!!!!" Magnus screamed out at the top of his lungs, collapsing forward with distorted breath, his voice quickly becoming horse from the shear strain of emotion. His eyes were dripping with more blood as he buried his head into his hands, gripping them tightly around his head. 

Alec couldn't even begin to process what was happening, but he could feel his chest tightening and breathing shallowing, and all he knew was that the most important thing in his life, was imploding before his eyes. Alec was enduring abhorrent emotions being bulldozed along their link, making him groan and keel over into Magnus, clawing at his stomach as he endured through it, nearly imploding with the grief and pain he was receiving from, and for, Magnus.   
But nothing was more devastating to Alec than seeing Magnus with blood dripping down his face, out of his once beautiful life filled eyes. Sensing and experiencing Magnus' pain was destroying him.  
Alec somehow managed to fight through everything and reach his hand up, needing to grab onto Magnus', hoping to somehow reach him through whatever was happening,

"Go...." Magnus forced out in a terrified whimper.

Alec's hands froze, not believing what he was hearing.

"What?! Magnus there is no way in hell I am leaving you!" Alec replied clumsily, his voice near breaking point with grief.   
"What's going on?!?! Let me help...."

"Leave!!!!" Magnus ordered, this time using all of his ultra alpha power behind it, nothing like the playful stuff from the last few days.  
It hurt Magnus infinitely more than what he was going through now to order Alec like that, he believed no alpha should have the right to order their omega, but god he didn't know what was happening, and he needed to get Alec to safety.

Alec's face winced as his head immediately dropped, exposing his neck in an act of fearful submission, but he didn't bulge. His whole body was shaking and his fists were clenched shut, desperately trying to fight the intensity of the primal need he had to flee from his furious alpha. The urge was so strong that Alec had to channel the need out into a low constant cry, but whatever was happening, he knew he wasn't giving up.

"I'm....." Alec struggled to speak out though the emotional and physical pain he was suffering from, "I'm not leaving you..... I love..."

"Please...." Magnus cried out as his body trembled in sadness and terror, "I can feel my control slipping away..... I don't know what will happen..." he begged. 

When Magnus raised his head again with a crying moan, meeting Alec's eyes, his own brown orbs were back. He was using whatever was left of his strength to channel this one last message...

"I love you Alec... and I'm so sorry for what...."

"Magnus..." Alec pleaded shakily biting onto his lips, desperate to stop the tears crashing out, already helpless to stop his breath stuttering. Alec was suffering the breaking of his heart, piece by piece, and it was all the worse knowing that Magnus' heart was already shattered.

Alec moved his hand again, in one last desperate attempt to touch Magnus, and he got within a hairs breadth of touching Magnus' face, but when he made contact with him....

The scolding heat burned the flesh of Alec's right hand, and he let out a horrific excruciating scream, but despite this, he didn't let go of Magnus, enduring more and more pain as his grip tightened, the foul scent of burnt flesh flooding his nose where Magnus' scent once was. But even Alec couldn't fight what was next as his grip was severed and he was suddenly, and violently, flung back with a magical force so powerful and dark, it made him feel lifeless. Alec's screaming emotionally broken body was propelled through the air, slicing through the distorted currents in the room, never stopping until he crashed into a glass display cabinet, his head and back slamming into it with a sickening thud as Alec cried out before collapsing to the ground. 

The dark force was now in full control of Magnus' body and power, and all the real Magnus could do was watch though his own eyes, as his one true love was being brutally attacked by his own hands. It was a new level of torture that he didn't know how to handle, trying desperately to regain control, or to end himself before he could hurt Alec more, but it was futile.

As Alec came around, reaching his hand round to the back of his head with a grunt, feeling the dampness first, followed up by the intense shooting pain, but before he could even think about what to do, he felt a dark looming shadow fall over him. Alec was dragged to his knees by a tight grip on his hair, forcing repressed grunts of pain out of Alec's mouth, and as much as tried not to, his eyes met with Magnus', and what he saw there hurt more than anything that was about to happen. His Magnus was gone....

Their brief eye contact was shattered when Magnus' magically infused fist came crashing into Alec's left cheek, sending a wave of excruciating heat travelling up his face, as it ripped the skin and tore out a nasty grunt of pain from Alec. He wasn't even able to begin processing the pain of being struck by his alpha, as the first hit was followed up by a series of repeated punches all over his head, and after each strike, Magnus brought Alec's head back to look into his eyes, needing him to see the look in them. 

Alec was met with an anger so intense it shook him to the core, and any trace of love was gone, which only made Alec's gasps even more painful. Just as the sickening sound of cracking bones started thundering through Alec's ears, he was released from the grip falling hard to the floor, and he instinctively curled up with his head buried into his arms, trying desperately to protect himself as he pleaded in vain with his body, urging it to stop the tears and crying moans flooding out.

"Magnus..." Alec begged almost silently.

"Shut up!!!" Magnus shouted back, the disgust dripping out as Alec withdrew again.

 

Suddenly, Alec heard something being scraped along the floor, and he was about to raise his head to look what it was, but a harsh kick to his nose did it for him, shattering his nasal bones with a disgusting snap, forcing out yet another destructive screech. However as soon as Alec's hands and arms rushed to cover his face, the scraping noise became louder and faster until a harrowing crushing pain struck his exposed abdomen. 

Alec's limbs instinctively reached out, grabbing onto the sides of the stone display pillar being driven into him, whilst his breathing was becoming shallower and harder, interlaced with hollow groans. The force of the pillar was unrelenting, and Alec could feel his life being crushed away as the edges of his vision blacked, the sickening crunching noises the last thing he would hear.   
Using his last gruelling breath, he looked into Magnus' empty eyes and Alec managed to push out;  
"I love.... I love you"

Locked somewhere deep inside his own mind, Magnus' shrieks would have been enough to make people's hearts bleed, but nobody could hear them. Magnus could feel his magic being used to destroy his omega, and there was nothing he could do about it... god he just wanted to stop this, find whoever is doing this, and rip them limb from limb before reassembling them and burning them alive.

"I don't lov..." the force in control of Magnus' body tried to say, but it could finish. 

But once Magnus heard Alec's words, and those trying to escape his own lips, they enraged him so much that Magnus used a strength he didn't he had, to stop himself from talking, and to shunt his hand to the right, forcing the pillar off Alec and crashing into the wall beside him.   
As soon as the pressure was released, Alec rolled out of the way clutching at his stomach, coughing intensely as he struggled to take in shallow breaths. Not waiting to find out why it had stopped, Alec quickly pushed himself up with his undamaged hand and scampered clumsily towards the door, reaching for Magnus' overcoat to cover his exposed body as he ran..... 

Despite everything though, Alec had to take one last look at Magnus, but he avoided his eyes as he pleaded to his alpha;  
"Magnus..." he started, having to stop briefly in response to the sharp jolts of pain from his stomach. "This isn't you.... please let me help you?" 

"Help me?" The force controlling Magnus asked, before he started laughing deeply with contempt.   
"I don't need help, this is who I REALLY am! You don't know how hard it has been trying to be with you!" 

Alec didn't know what hurt more, hearing and seeing the hatred reflected back at him, or the fact that he second he had stopped talking, Magnus tried to fling a huge shard of glass straight at him. Alec managed to duck out of the way, and realised he had to do this, knowing it would be the most painful moment of his life, he ran out of Magnus apartment. Leaving a place Alec never thought he'd feel unsafe in.... until now.   
His blood stained the walls of Magnus' apartment block as he fled, never stopping fearing he was being followed, Alec left into the night.

**

After a few minutes of staggering along alleyways, his breathing erratic as he was tripping over almost every obstacle, Alec finally came to a stop in a secluded spot, and let his body slide down the wall, deep sobs escaping his mouth as he started to cry. As soon as he landed on the ground, Alec brought his knees up to make himself as small as possible, whilst simultaneously giving him somewhere to wipe his drenched forehead, and helping to ease the shooting pains his wheezing was causing his stomach. It was then that Alec noticed it was nearly gone.... their link.... Alec had never felt so empty and alone as he tried desperately to reach out.... but there was nothing, and that only added to his whimpers.  
Alec knew however that he couldn't break down here, outside in a blackened alleyway, he didn't know what would happen, but he couldn't prevent it all.  
The entire passageway was being irradiated with the sorrowful cries of a shattered man, groans so sad and full of pain they would have brought anyone to their knees... well almost everyone.

The erratic and disgusting sniffing of two men entering the alley, almost as if they were stalking something, broke the dominance of Alec's crying over sound itself.   
As they got closer, Alec became aware of their presence, and instead of standing up and getting ready to defend himself as he would normally have done, Alec just clenched his eyes shut and curled up even more, trying to subdue his pained moans into his knees.

As soon as Alec came within eyeshot, the alphas were instantly knocked hard off their feet with a fierce moan, falling backwards onto the cold damp ground as they were forced to scamper back around the corner like a crab, resting up against a bin.   
After a while, one of the men spoke after inhaling a few more times deeply through his nose, trying to adjust, "Jesus Christ...... what the hell was that?!" 

The other simply groaned breathlessly with alpha undertones in response, obviously reacting to Alec's scent too.   
Despite Alec's broken soul and the intense emotions burning in his mind, his scent seemed to be strangely unaffected, as it should have been repulsive to anyone.  
"It must be coming from that guy over there.... god I've never smelt anything like it. I have no idea why it's so..... bloody intoxicating, but I think he's about to go through a h...." but he was unable to finish his statement, his body overwhelmed with by Alec as he rode out another shockwave of omega scent, holding the edge of the bin tightly.

With a devious smirk, the other guy finally spoke; "We've got to get him.....he's ours." And with that, they dragged themselves up the side of the bin, and walked carefully towards Alec, one of them circling round him quickly to cut off the only avenue of escape. 

But being this close to Alec was too much for them, and the felt themselves collapsing to their knees again, unable to stand up to the bombardment of scent. Still trying to project an aura of dominance, the first alpha spoke up louder, wanting Alec to hear him; "What's a pretty omega like you doing outside all alone at such a...... an important time?" Ending with that horrible smile again. 

Their unwanted and threatening advancing forced Alec to look up, his drenched face reflecting the dim light of a distance street light, and his dead eyes looking straight at the first alpha. For a second Alec wondered what the hell they were talking about, but he didn't care, he just knew he was in danger.   
"Back off" Alec replied in a low threatening tone.

"Owwww...." the second alpha said crunching his face, that's no way to speak to the alphas who are gonna help you through this"

Their words sent icicles dripping down Alec's spine, freezing up his insides and dropping a lead weight over his heart. He was so cold in fact that the trails of tears had started to freeze up, cracking the delicate skin around his eyes, but his stare never lost its intensity.

"Leave!" Alec shouted out, not realising his choice of words reflected what had been shouted at him earlier, by the one who he thought he would spend his life with, and that only brought back bursts of the hurt he'd endured.   
Alec's pain was so agonising that it had finally started to affect his scent, taking the edge of it, which allowed the alphas to regain their composure.

Sniggering first, the alphas both looked at each other, nodding before returning their gaze towards Alec and speaking in unison, they barked out;  
"We aren't leaving until we've... helped you"

Their words brought a wave of repulsion sweeping across Alec, which combined with everything that had happened, made him collapse to the side and bring up the contents of his stomach, and what felt like half of his guts as Alec started violently vomiting.

Watching the omega that still smelt indescribably intense coughing up his insides, should have been enough to repel them, however the alphas saw this as their chance and started running towards Alec. The second they laid their hands on him, it was like being struck by lightning and they both recoiled harshly away, until they rammed themselves into the stone wall on the opposite side of the alley. 

"What the hell are you!?" The first alpha screamed, feeling his whole body sizzling.

"Whatever he is.... it's gonna make this the best night of our lives" the second said hoarsely.  
They shared a look and both started charging at Alec again, each one slamming a shoulder against the wall when they reached him, stealing a whelp of pain from Alec.

The first alpha grabbed hold of the buttons holding Magnus' long coat together, trying to rip them apart. Alec didn't care what they did to him, but the second one of them touched that coat, he snapped.

Alec started harrowingly screaming and thrashing his body around, venting only a tiny fraction of his hurt, but it sounded like a thousand banshees. 

"No no no!!! Get off!!!!!" He shouted, shaking his body violently and throwing his left fist towards the alpha touching the coat, "Don't fucking touch it!!!" His outburst was so intense the veins in his neck bulged, and his eyes felt like they were going to burst with the volume of tears now streaming down his face.   
Somehow connecting with the first alpha's nose making him back off, the surprise of it left Alec vulnerable to the second, who had unsheathed a small blade and had lunged it under the connections of Magnus' coat, slicing through them, tearing the fabrics bonds. 

It was like the sound of the coat ripping paralysed Alec, the last connection he had to Magnus was being torn away from him, and his whole body went limp as he collapsed to the ground, closing his eyes, bracing himself for the nightmare to continue.

After wiping himself down, the first alpha joined his mate and started running their hands over Alec's now exposed chest.  
Thankfully just before they could touch Alec's body anymore, a whipping noise tore through the air, and before the alphas knew it, they were both grasping at their necks, a tight silver rope was suffocating them. The blood vessels in their heads bulged under the pressure, and both of their faces were a sight of complete shock as they could feel the world going dark. As soon as they'd passed out, but not died, the whip was released and the lady walked over to Alec and rested her hand onto his shoulder.

"No no no please!!!" Alec begged bringing his hands up around his face.

"Alec!! Hey Alec!! It's me Izzy!" Isabelle said shaking Alec's shoulders, trying to rip him out of whatever terror was playing out in his head.

"Izzy?" He questioned almost silently, exhausted by everything.

"Yeah, I'm here Alec." She said calmly before pulling together the coat she recognised as Magnus', and wrapping her arms protectively around Alec, noting the deep purple bruises that had started to form over Alec's face. 

Once he was embraced in a safe place, Alec finally let go... and simply broke down, sobbing deep low pained cries.  
He wept his soul out for what felt like hours, feeling Isabelle's calming hands rubbing over his back.  
It was like half of him had died, and the part he was left with, was the part Alec despised, believing it was all his fault for what happened with Magnus.  
Even thinking about him stung more than anything, the gaping black hole their connection had left behind sucking him deeper and deeper into despair.

It was breaking Izzy's heart listening to her brother crying everything out, and she didn't event know what had happened. Where the hell was Magnus!? She thought angrily.

"I want to go back hom... to the institute" Alec whimpered out of the blue. 

Pushing aside her thousand and one questions, Isabelle simply responded, "of course Alec, I've got you." 

And with that, Isabelle helped Alec back to the institute and when they got their, laid him gently on his bed, thinking he fell asleep almost instantly.

But in reality, Alec was just faking it, not wanting his sister to see just how much pain he was going through. It was consuming everything, and Alec could do nothing but lay there, weeping the night away, clasping onto his raw stomach, missing the constant flow of their link as he would an arm or a leg. 

Despite his best efforts to stop the horrific images, stray thoughts were dominating his mind, and he couldn't prevent them circulating around his head through his restless groan filled night. "Why.... what happened......was Magnus ok...... who was doing this to him.... but there's nobody powerful enough to do this sort of thing to him.....is there..... I wish I could help him... did he ever love me? Why would he?"

Those last two thoughts were even more devastating than than the others combined, and they stayed with him all night, as his aching body tried to rest.

**

Alec didn't know what time it was, but he must have semi dozed off as he suddenly became aware of a presence at the end of his bed, and Alec's reaction was immediate. When in the past he may have responded confidently and in a defensive or offensive way, the second Alec sensed somebody else there, he whimperingly recoiled away to the corner of his bed, pinning himself against the wall and hiding his body away behind his legs, feeling it starting to shake. He had lost his strength.  
Alec instantly regretted moving so fast though as he winced and groaned, his entire body was aching and raw, and his stomach feet like it was fire.

"Wow wow wow Alec..." a calming voice rushed out as they raised their hands up, "it's ok.... it's me Isabelle"

Alec forced his eyes open briefly and when he saw his sister perched on the end of his bed, he felt his body relax slightly, well as much as it could considering the chasm left in his heart.   
He thought about speaking, but he really didn't have the energy, and he didn't know where to start, as he knew that when he did... he would never stop.   
So Alec just hid himself away and hugged into his pillow, as hard as he wished he was gripping Magnus right now. The pillow was drenched with sweat, and Alec hadn't even noticed the dried on blood from his damaged face, he just wanted to hold something.

Alec was lost...

Isabelle's eyes surveyed the broken image laid crunched up before her, but instead of feeling and helping ease her brothers pain, the left corner of her mouth raised almost imperceptibly before she brought her hand up to cover it up, but it definitely happened.

"Alec...." she started softly, lacing her voice with a fake sympathy, "did something happen with Magnus?" Using his name knowing it would hurt Alec.

Alec's whole body cringed and contorted hearing his name, like someone was pressing against his open wounds. 

"I.... I...." Alec tried to reply, but his breath was too staggered and laden with grief, to which he finally gave up to and bit down on his pillow.

Smirking again, Isabelle pushed with a horribly sly undertone, "Did he finally tell you the truth?" 

Alec's eyes sprang open in complete shock and bemusement. 

"What?" Alec stuttered out, sensing himself breaking that little bit more, easing his weary head up to look at Isabelle, and when he looked into her eyes, he saw reflected back the same hatred he'd seen in Magnus' eyes.   
Suffering that look from another person he thought loved him was like an arrow to the heart, being driven in deeper than it already had been. It was like everyone Alec cared about, and who cared about him, was being taken away from him, and it was all his fault.   
That realisation added fuel to the all consuming void that was slowly advancing within Alec, eradicating every last ounce of light, and any memory of Magnus. God he just wanted to be back with him, resting his head on his chest and fall asleep to his heartbeat. Knowing that he couldn't though... it was getting too much. 

Isabelle watched as Alec's conflicted face reflected the struggle that was raging inside him, and it was a battle that he was losing, which was reflected in the fresh tears that fell down his face.  
"Magnus rang me yesterday, well actually he's been ringing me a lot lately...." Isabelle paused, pretending to be finding this difficult, when in fact she was enjoying it.  
"You see Alec, Magnus felt pity for you."

Alec's already broken abdomen violently cramped like he's been hit the gut again, forcing a groan out of him as he suffered his heart stinging that bit more.

"He thought you smelt like an easy.... an easy fuck, and he was going to get rid of you after he'd had sex with you."

Shaking his head furiously into the covers,   
"No...no..." Alec muttered, his voice cracking with emotion, as he smearing the countless tears all over his bruised face, Alec didn't want to believe any of this. Something was wrong with Magnus, it wasn't him who was saying that stuff.... was it?   
And it was that new tiny hint of doubt that Isabelle sensed, and was now capitalising on.

"Alec you have to hear this!" Isabelle shouted out, the sudden shock of her raised voice forced Alec out of his last vestige of protection from the brutal mental onslaught.

"You know what I'm saying is true! I can see it in your eyes." 

Eyes which Alec proceeded to slam shut.

"Magnus never loved you.... he was only....

"Stop!!!! God please Isabelle... stop!!" Alec yelled out from the bottom of his heart, his face twisting in grief as Alec brought his battered hands to cover his face, attempting hiding from the hell that was unfolding. The lining of his lungs was burning, as Alec used up more air than his battered chest could hold, still fighting what Isabelle was saying.

"He NEVER LOV..." the spitting venom of hatred was dripping from Isabelle's tight lips, and her words felt like acid burning into Alec's skin.

"No!!!!!" Alec screamed harshly as he started punching the wall with all his remaining strength, feeling the shards of plaster chipping into the now exposed flesh of his already charred knuckles. Exhaustion finally dragged Alec's face to the damaged surface of the wall, and he felt it dragging down the rough surface, his never ending sobs consuming everything now as Alec collapsed back down onto the bed.

"Why..... why are you doing this to me?" Alec asked in a new, yet even more horrifyingly dead tone, no emotion of any kind was being presented. It was the voice of a broken man.

An almost inaudible shocked gasp escaped Isabelle's mouth as she rushed a hand up to her mouth, trying desperately to cover it up. She didn't expect that kind of question from Alec... and it completely threw her.  
She had to get out of there.....

"You need to sort yourself out, you stink of alien alpha and you look like hell. When you're ready, I'll make you something to eat."

And before Alec could even respond, Isabelle rushed out of the door, walking down the corridor until she reached a secluded store room of the institute, and rested her head against an old tapestry.  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out her stele, activating a new type of rune, the result of which changed her face, returning it to her natural form.

That of Maryse Lightwood. However the face may have returned to normal, but the stray tear that had fallen down her cheek still remained....  
"What have I done?" Maryse whispered out into the cold, lifeless institute. She could already feel the unique light that Alec brought to it had faded away... and it was partly her fault, which she was just beginning to realise.

 

Back in Alec's room, he had somehow managed to roll of his bed, landing hard on his stomach again, winding him and dragging yet another pained moan from him. He made his way into his bathroom, discarding his black t-shirt and black jogging bottoms, needing to wash this disgusting alpha scent off him from those guys last night, at least he could agree with Isabelle on that. But as be pulled his boxer briefs down, what he saw harrowing and it dragged all the air out of his battered lungs.   
Alec remembered what happened yesterday, just before Magnus threw him of him, they were having sex, and Magnus' cock was inside him. So when Magnus forced Alec away, and despite his omega slick, Magnus cock was still huge, and it must have torn him a little. Facing Alec back from his boxers was a small patch of dried blood on the back, which was quickly followed by a sharp stinging from his bottom, the blood obviously jogging his memory of the hurt... and of Magnus.

Not really remembering what happened next, Alec found himself laying in his shower, and under the strong jets of water, laid a broken man, crying his heart and soul out, all alone in this world and not seeing how that was going to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already in my naughty corner!! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, thank you so so much for reading it!! :)
> 
> I love reading your comments, so please leave some if you can spare the time :)
> 
> I'm on twitter @grrrsquishy I would love it if you could maybe like and RT my story, its amazing that so many of you like it!
> 
> Thanks again and special thanks to @AtowncaledMalec and @HelloHeidi_101 who give me the confidence to write, and their stuff is amazing! :)


	12. The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a plot heavy chapter, but god does it lead to something amazing for the next chapter! #spoilers ;)
> 
> Secrets are revealed and motives uncovered in this chapter. Alec is broken, but what happened to him and Magnus?  
> Can they find each other?
> 
> Please read and find out ;)
> 
> Thanks again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks so much to everyone who has read my story! It means so much to me that people like it :)
> 
> This ones a bit sad again! :(
> 
> But it leads to something amazing for the next chapter ;)
> 
> I hope it makes sense and you enjoy it! :)

Maryse must have been leaning against the intricately carved wooden door frame for a good ten minutes before she heard footprints approaching, and judging from the sounds of them, it must have been Izzy or another female Shadowhunter. Not wanting to be seen displaying any signs of weakness, Maryse quickly, and with a sharp sigh that seemed to instantly freeze in the crisp institute air, wiped away the stray tear that had managed to breach her arctic interior and pushed herself flush against the wall, hoping that whoever it was would just walk on by, not spotting her. 

They did.

Izzy has been on her way to see Alec, with a certain hurried pace to her strides. She felt awful for leaving him alone in his room last night, but when his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light, or so she thought. In fact, Izzy thought he nearly looked at peace. So she had decided to let Alec sleep; he must have been through hell judging by his appearance, and the odd word she was able to glean between his crying, and there was no way Izzy was going to make him relive it if she could help it.  
Having thought that however, Izzy was already concerned that she hadn't heard anything from Alec yet, so was on her way to his room when she noticed a long thin shadow outstretched inside one of the libraries, causing her to stop abruptly, wondering what someone was doing up this early in the library. After observing the shadow for several seconds, ensuring her breathing was silent as to not alert the person inside, and not noting any movement, Izzy cautiously meandered her way around the door frame with squinting eyes, wanting to find out who it was, but at the same time not completely frightening them to death.

Seeing the pulled back hair and distinctive runes of her mother, Izzy relaxed slightly as she began moving more confidently into the room, but when her mother turned and jumped suddenly at the intrusion, Izzy couldn't stop herself staggering back slightly, more shocked that her mother had been so easily startled.   
But the reasons behind her mother's distress quickly became apparent to Isabelle when she observed the damp trail on her right cheek, and having never seen her mother cry, it was more than a surprise to see, so much so that Izzy's mind started darting to horrifying places.

"Mum?" Isabelle asked in a worriedly quiet tone.   
"What's wrong?" A grim look descending over her face as her breathing quickened.   
"Is Alec.... Is Alec ok!?" She stuttered out.

"He's…" Maryse began, being forced to stop by her own panting and rising tide of, what she could only think of was guilt. It was radiating from her stomach and forcing her fists to tighten, all in an effort to channel some of her unfamiliar negative emotions into them.

"He isn't doing great." Maryse said dropping her gaze to the ground, unable to look at Isabelle anymore.  
"I've done.... oh god" having to halt again, Maryse wiped another tear off her face before finally finishing, "I've done some terrible things Isabelle" she finally expressed, shaking her head down in shame.

"What do you mean?" Izzy questioned as she immediately took several huge strides back with an exasperated look, needing to get as far away from Maryse as she could. Isabelle's breathing was harsh, as if her chest had been beaten with a log, her winded frame only coming to a stop when she impacted the far wall.

Maryse started slowly walking towards Izzy, her hands stretched as if begging for forgiveness and to be allowed near, but Isabelle instinctively pushed her own hand in front over her in a stopping motion, fingers spread wide, as she kept moving away from Maryse at a similar rate, needing to maintain the distance.

"Isabelle you have to believe me when I say that I never wanted to hurt Alec, I wanted to help him. But recently I've....., I've made errors in judgement, and let my prejudices rule my decisions." Maryse rushed out, not sure how much longer she can handle the intense gaze Izzy was flinging at her, on top of the burning image of Alec she couldn't get out of her head. 

"Mum you're not making any sense!" Isabelle shouted, briefly losing her control before re-establishing it, already frustrated with her mum’s cryptic statements.  
"What things? What decisions!?" She pressed more aggressively. 

After composing her thoughts, Maryse began explaining, "In my youth I was an idealistic and impressionable follower of Valentine. He taught...."

"Mum.....please no...." Isabelle pleaded, her eyes widening as her heart sank, and a sudden violent bout of sickness struck her stomach, having heard rumours what Valentines main teachers were about.

Maryse had to bite down hard on her lips, realising it was the only way that she could continue.  
"He taught us that omega's could never be treated as equals, to say nothing of becoming leaders. He preached that they were subservient and inferior in every way, and that their one purpose was to be used to increase the number of Shadowhunters, to aid in our fight against the demons."

Isabelle met Maryse's words with a disbelieving sigh, "I don't believe what I'm hearing." Isabelle stuttered out shaking her head, bringing her hand over her mouth as her face was becoming more and more contorted, barely able to hold back her disgust and heart break at Maryse’s comments.  
"And you believed in his teachings!?" Isabelle screamed, "It all makes sense now."

A frown fell upon Maryse face, "what do you mean?" She asked quizzically.

"What do I mean!? You've never accepted Alec for who he is!" Isabelle roared, not able to stop now that she had begun. "The second he presented as an omega you've treated him like filth."

"I've been protecting him!" Maryse yelled in response, moving closer to Izzy.

"Protecting him? How has anything you have done in his life helped protect him?" Isabelle pressed, the stench of disbelief emanating her.

Maryse face looked genuinely pained by that, and it took a few moments for her to regain herself before continuing.  
"Have you heard of the circle?"

"What? I think so, what does that have to do with anything, they've been disbanded for years." Isabelle questioned confusedly.

"That's where you're wrong" Maryse shouted out suddenly, closing the gap and clasping onto Isabelle's hands with her own.

"The Circle was never broken up, it was too powerful for the clave to take down, so they made a power sharing deal. The Clave remains the public face of the Shadowhunters, but in reality, the Circle retains the power behind the clave, and therefore behind every Shadowhunter." Maryse explained.

"Oh my god" Izzy said in disbelief, trying to pull her hands out of Maryse's grasp.

"Izzy Izzy please don't..." Maryse begged, grasping even harder onto Isabelle's hands.

"What the hell have you done to Alec?" The anger palpable in every expression Isabelle had.

"Just after he presented, I started...., Izzy please understand I did this for him." She pleaded one last time.

"You started what!?" Isabelle screeched, ripping her hands away from her mother’s grasp.

"I started chemically suppressing his heats" Maryse finally sighed out in a low harrowing tone.

"You....." Izzy started, but there was no way should could finish. Isabelle was physically repulsed by what she just heard, never having been more shocked or disgusted in her life, feeling her face freeze and her stomach turn. So much so that her body started to shake at the intensity, unable to bare to look at her own mother anymore, turning to face the wall, placing one hand flat out against it whilst leaning over, feeling like she was about to be sick, struggling to keep her breathing under control.   
"I don't know you..." Izzy said in a dead voice, feeling gravity dragging her whole body down.  
But she didn't say another word.

"Isabelle...." Maryse said softly, the guilt evident in her voice, trying to reach her mind after what must have been at least five minutes of silence, moving her hand to brush over Izzy's arm.

The instant Isabelle felt her mother’s hand touching her the reaction was immediate;  
"Don't fucking touch me!!" She shrieked spinning round to face her again.

Maryse quickly scattered back, sensing a depth of anger she'd never felt from anyone before.

"You made errors in judgement? Your prejudices guided your decisions?" Izzy repeated her mother’s earlier words, this time lacing them with venomous hatred as this time Izzy walked towards Maryse.   
"It sounds like hate was the only driver for your decisions!

"Izzy..."

"Did you EVER stop to think about what was happening to Alec because of this!?" Isabelle pressed, needing to understand anything that could have driven their own mother to do this.

"I was thinking of Alec." Maryse said, and kept repeating in ever quietening tones, her own disbelief overpowering her as she again faced the ground.

"You were thinking of him when you were poisoning him!? That's comforting!" She shouted sarcastically.  
"Do you have any idea what suppressing an omegas heats does to them?" Izzy asked, genuinely wanting to know.

After sighing breathlessly, Maryse confessed, "no, I don't know what the side effects are, just what the drug was designed to do."

"Ohhh this is unbelievable" Isabelle bawled, bringing her hand to cover her face as she began digging her finger tips into her skull, trying to alleviate some of the built up frustration.

"I did it for Alec" Maryse cried repeating her earlier point, but even her own control was slipping.   
"I had managed to convince the Circle that Alec wasn't an active omega, and as he didn't have heats he shouldn't be treated the same as the rest of his kind, weak and subservient"

The disdain in Isabelle's look only intensified as she glared at the woman she used to think was her mother.

"My actions allowed him to become head of the New York institute, and everything was fine until.... until that Magnus Band entered Alec's life." Maryse said spitting his name.

"Your actions?" Isabelle couldn't help but stagger out a laugh of disbelief, "I don't know where to start." But after briefly being stunned into silence, Izzy was more determined than ever, moving to face her mother head on.

"How dare you take away from Alec's hard work and sacrifices! He got to where he is today fighting the hatred of people like you! Giving up everything that mattered him in the process, and on top of that? His own mother has been poisoning him!?" Isabelle pressed exhaustingly.

"The Circle wants Alec dead." Maryse blurted out blankly.

Isabelle felt like she just exhaled every ounce of air that was in her lungs, her face imprinted with a dangerous fear.  
"Dead?" She said disbelievingly. 

"The second Magnus entered Alec's life he practically signed his death warrant, and despite my best efforts, they are still together." Maryse sighed, but with a renewed tone of hatred in her voice.

"Best efforts? Oh my god Maryse else what have you done?!" Izzy said breathlessly.  
"The second something good starts to happen to Alec, you have to try and destroy it?!" She yelled.

"When Magnus showed up and I started to see Alec..." Maryse paused, trying to hide her inbuilt prejudices against omegas, "to see Alec reacting to him, I.... I doubled his dose."

"What!? I don't believe this......why!?" Isabelle spat out, the vibrations of anger and the boiling of her blood making her whole body start to shake.

"Valentines most important teaching was that any omega that mated with a downworlder... they were a dangerous and disgusting threat that had to be ended, or it would threaten us all"  
Maryse said bluntly, and in the face of Izzy's stern silence, she had no choice but to finish. 

"Downworlders are infertile, so if a Shadowhunter omega was to mate with one then.... they would be failing in their only goal, and THAT is why the circle kills omegas like that."

Suddenly all the emotion left Isabelle's face, and a cold stern shell simply shook her head as she looked at this woman in front her, not knowing who she was anymore.

Seeing that expression, Maryse felt she had nothing to lose now; "it doesn't matter, I failed. I have never seen anything remotely like the connection Alec and Magnus share." She paused, dragging her lips back and taking in a sharp breath before she continued, "I wanted to end them for Alec's safety, but it was like the universe itself was drawing them together, and I hated him for it!" Maryse furiously spat out. 

"And there it is" izzy said after letting out a faint sarcastic burst of laughter.   
Isabelle couldn't take any more of this, so she tightened her mouth shut and walked off, about to storm out of the room and find Alec, leaving a teared up Maryse alone, but before she did, Izzy had one last thing to say to Maryse.

So she turned spun around on her feet, having to hold onto the door from support before speaking; "Omegas that don't go through heats suffer from severe mental health problems".

As Izzy was taking a breath, she saw the way Maryse's head turned at the mention of Alec's mental health, and that was the last straw.

"Look at you!" Isabelle shouted. "The way you turn your head at the thought of it, the idea disgusts you!"

"Don't put words..." Maryse started, but was forced down.

"You thought that by taking Magnus away from Alec, that you could save him from another circle attack.... but all you were doing was making Alec worse. Of course his issues aren't just related to the poison, but because of it, you have been pushing him closer and closer to the edge."

"I don't know what to say" Maryse said, her voice full of sorrow.

"Magnus is helping Alec cope, you have to have been able to see that!?" Izzy asked wearily, feeling tears dripping down her face, not wanting to speak to Maryse anymore. 

"Wait!" Maryse pleaded. "There's something else ...more terrible you have to know."

Huffing in disbelief, Isabelle simply stated, "there could be nothing worse than what you've already done or said."

"The circle is going after Magnus, to make an example of him. I don't know how or... or when, but all I know is, they've crossed a demonic line in doing it, and with how Alec looked.... I'm worried they may have already done it."

Izzy was gone quicker than it took Maryse to blink, feeling the overpowering need to see her brother now.

....

The sound of crystal clear water forcefully crashing out of the steel shower head echoed throughout the lonely room, attempted to conceal the heart wrenching cries of a broken omega, his whole world torn apart, wishing that the near scolding liquid would help wash away even a fraction of his pain.  
Every wall that he and Magnus had meticulously built together, brick by painful brick, within Alec's mind to surround the immeasurable darkness that had plagued Alec his whole life, had all crumbled to dust. Being an ultra omega, every emotion Alec had was heightened to such an extent that he often struggled to cope. Now that his only rock of support had been taken away, there was nothing to stop the floods of indescribable hurt from breaching over the remaining dust of his defences.   
So much so that as Alec's hoarse sobs were drenched with so much agony and hurt, that he couldn't ever imagine them stopping, or ever getting better.

Alec slammed the side of his face into the tiled wall of the shower cubicle, reaching up the cracks between the tiles with his left hand, trying to bury himself into them, wanting to just be swallowed up by the world, anything to stop this suffering.

Alec felt like his stomach was being gouged out with a blunt razor blade, and any attempts to smooth it by grasping himself with his damaged hand, only ignited the pain centres of his brain even more, causing his whole body to spasm in hurt. But that was nothing compared to the agony of the gaping hollow feeling Alec had, where his link wink Magnus once flowed strong.   
His mind was screaming constantly, begging to be with Magnus again, needing to feel his touch more than he needed to breath.   
Hell it was excruciating for Alec to breath, needing his breath mixed with Magnus', but it was more than that, it was hard for him to just exist.  
Worst of all, Alec's muscles in his chest had become nearly dependent on that impulses that he shared with his alpha, so much so that the ghost of his muscle memory meant they had never stopped twitching, maintaining the memory of the transference along their link. Only now, instead of receiving indescribable joy, every time the muscles contracted, they clawed out of Alec more agonising groans of sadness, each one getting more and more intense. They were a constant reminder of what he had lost.

Alec's face had even started to ache, the draining effect of his constant crying making it even more painful each time a tear fell. His breathing was alternating between stuttered sharp gasps, which barely gave him enough air as it was all quickly expelled in his sobs, and hardly any breathing at all. He would take on one deep breath, and ride it out, burring his face into the wall in an effort to muffle his cries, but they broke through. 

Alec had returned to rock bottom, and he wasn't sure how through his distorted vision, but that's when he caught a glimpse of one of his arrows, laying awkwardly in his quiver. Seeing the light reflecting off the metal tip, a terrifying cold clarity descended over Alec's mind and body, and the river of tears stopped. There was a way to end this.... to stop the black hole currently consuming what's left of his soul. Alec had thought only Magnus could do that, but he could always just rid the world of his presence.... with one quick swipe....

However, at the exact same moment the thought of hurting himself again entered his mind, Alec felt a brief but intense shot in his stomach, the force of which pushed him back against the damp cubicle, leaving him gasping for air.

"Magnus....." Alec squealed out breathlessly, his lips quivering and eyes rushing round the room in confusion.

"Magnus!?!" Alec shouted out as his eyes clenched shut, his jaw aching and voice breaking under the strain, feeling as if he could almost touch Magnus again. 

Alec's heart was racing, punching the flesh cage of his chest as he pressed himself harder against the wall, shuffling his hands further up the damp surface, as if trying to flee from something.

The shot Alec had felt was a burst of life along their presumed dead link, which he had painstakingly with built and shared with Magnus. Alec's face grimaced and his stomach muscles ached as he focused every last ounce of energy into feeling the link again, so much so his body started trembling with fatigue. Just as he was about to give up, Alec was hit by a series of several jolts along their link, but they were saturated with pain and a guilt so deep it made Alec whelp out. 

Nothing could break their connection, and along those bursts of energy, a memory of a voice was carried...  
"Alec........ help....." It was fainter and quieter than a pin dropping, but it rang out like a quire of voices. 

"Oh god Magnus...." Alec said distressingly, "what the hell am I doing!? You idiot!" Alec shouted, hitting the side of his head with his hand repeatedly.

It was as if that jolt had awoken every protective omega instinct Alec had, he always knew deep down that Magnus wasn't himself and that he needed help, but he was so overwhelmed with pain and grief he was blinded to it. Until now. 

Forcing himself up onto his feet, Alec closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing, focusing on the memory of the link, and synchronising his thoughts to his muscle contractions, all in an effort to reach his trapped alpha.   
"Hold on...." They were simple words, but they carried so much weight Alec could almost feel them moving out of his body and into the world, searching for his lost Magnus, each time he repeated them, Alec felt like they were getting closer to their target.  
"Magnus..." 

With that last thought giving him the strength to go on, Alec slammed the shower off and stormed into his room to throw on some clothes, black trousers and a tight fitting black top, never losing his renewed determination or grit. Multiple scenarios and options for how to save Magnus were spinning round in his head, and as Alec pulled open his door, he had to stop and quickly steady himself on the rims of the door, feeling suddenly light headed as waves of dizzy heat spread throughout his body and mind. It took a few moments for the episode to subside, and after a series of staggered breaths, the room stopped spinning and Alec's focus returned.   
Gosh that shower was either way too hot or I moved too quickly, Alec thought to himself, rubbing his forehead with his forearm, and if he wasn't so fixated on getting Magnus back, he would have noticed the amount of sweat that had accumulated over the dizzy spell. 

The only thing Alec could think of doing that had any chance of helping his alpha was to call an unsanctioned meeting of the Downworlder council, knowing that he'd need magical help if he was to get Magnus back, but also not wanting to bring the clave into any of this, not knowing who he could trust.  
Alec knew he needed to get out of the institute to make his calls, suspecting his room wasn't secure or safe, so as his long legs powered him down the corridor towards the exit, Alec turned a corner a bit too quickly and bashed right into Isabelle, the real one this time.

Izzy could see how broken Alec was by his sunken frame, on top of the red rims around his eyes emphasised the inflamed orbs, which had clearly been crying more than any one person ever should. She also caught sight of the fine sheath of sweat that was coating every surface of Alec's skin she could see, and Izzy immediately started panicking it was somehow related to the drugs their mother had been giving him.   
But just before she was about to ask what the hell was happening, Isabelle noted the fierce gaze reflected back at her, and combined with Alec's strong distressed scent, it was enough to make Izzy take several steps back.  
"Alec... what happened last night?" Isabelle asked uncharacteristically cautiously. 

With a nearly disgusted look to his face, Alec hissed out a pained sigh, "What do you care? I don't want to talk to you" Alec said, the crushing nature of what he was saying evident in his voice, but he didn't wait around for a reply, he had a mission to save Magnus and nothing was going to stop him now.

**

After leaving the institute and waking for a while in the bitterly cold December morning, Alec must have been subconsciously guided as he soon stumbled upon the bridge.... the one where he and Magnus shared their first real passionate kiss, and the memory of it flooded back as his eyes closed with the weight of his memories.  
Flashbacks started flooding into his mind’s eye.... He remembered the way Alec and Magnus battled for dominance with their tongues, and that damned sneaky warlock tapping his tongue against the roof of his mouth.   
Remembering that golden moment brought the smile back to Alec's face, and as his eyes remained closed, some faint glimpses of warmth started returning to his body.

Alec could almost feel Magnus' muscular thigh pushing his legs apart again, forcing Alec to quickly grasp onto the support beam for balance as his body fell forward, not stopping until his body landed against Magnus' leg, pushing hard against it. The second Alec felt the amazing friction of his own rock hard cock pressing against his alpha, Alec swung his arms around his alpha, and remembered how he couldn't stop thrusting up painfully slowly along Magnus' thigh, not being able to hide his moans as his foreskin was dragged along his cock head, up and down as Magnus tongue fucked his mouth. 

Alec was so lost in his arousing dreams that he could almost sense Magnus, feel his hands touching his skin, remembering how Magnus' breath stood all the hairs on his own body on end, how he made him feel alive. Alec could actually feel his alphas fingers wrapping round his hair, as they got closer and closer, sensing their bodies and souls merging....

The power of the memory alone sent another wave of heat along their link, only this time, Alec could feel something coming back...

"I'm sorry....." Magnus' voice was stronger now, and it was driving Alec insane not knowing if this was just an echo of a memory, or actually his love.

"No......Magnus!!!" Alec screamed out, his whole body shaking in surprise and shock. 

Alec was breathing erratically heavily, and his whole body felt like it was fire. He ran his fingers through his hair and wrapped them around his neck, trying to focus the wild thoughts in his mind. But Alec hadn't expected his hair to be drenched, and when he felt the moisture rubbing against his neck, it started to scare Alec as he brought the shaking hand forward to see the dampness.  
Alec suddenly winced and let out a small groan as he pressed his head back against the steel support bar, bracing himself as he felt surges of scorching heat crashing through every nerve in his body, physically pushing him further up the beam, the pain building as well. Alec felt like he was crawling in his skin, the warm tinkling and inexhaustible itching forced him to start scratching all over his body, digging his fingers into himself. He was full on panting now, and his senses were so alive that Alec could feel every single bead of sweat travelling down his face and body, he could hear everything around him, and every ripple in his body through his hypersensitive fingers.  
But nothing compared to Alec's indescribable need he had for his alpha. Every instinct he had was screaming "Alpha! Alpha! Alpha!" However even they were made to sound quiet by the calls for Magnus that were echoing through his mind; all that Alec was, was begging to be with Magnus.  
As every image, memory of a scent or touch roared into his mind, it made his needs and desires worse. Alec's head was throbbing, he could feel the building pressure throughout his body, most of all though in the fabric cage around his dick.  
He wasn't even aware of his hand reaching down to cup his growing bulge until something rattled him, a growing moisture in the back of his boxers, the need for his alphas cock drawing the ultimate omega reaction. If Alec didn't do anything soon, he was worried he might implode...

"No!" Alec jolted out, screaming at the world. "Why the fuck am I horny?! What's going on?" Alec cried out again, feeling a pressure building in his eyes, more tears threatening to fall as his emotions were going crazy.

Regaining a bit of control after his outburst, Alec reached for his phone and stared making some calls about arranging a secret meeting with the Downworlder representatives. It didn't take too much digging to discover the identity of the man who Alec would have to convince to get warlock help, since Magnus was out of action, a warlock called Lorenzo, who he rang the second he found out.

Whilst waiting for the phone to ring, Alec's temperature was going up and up, and he had to start pacing to stop himself going insane, his breathing becoming harder and deeper. 

"Hello?" The warlock answered.

"Mr Lorenzo Rey?" Alec asked breathlessly.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?" Lorenzo replied.

"It's Alec Lightwood, look I don't have a lot of time, I need yours and a lot of warlocks help." Alec said impatiently, remembering what he had read about demonic possessions and that they need a lot of magic to break, well at least for Shadowhunters. 

A sly grin quickly spread across Lorenzo's face, knowing instantly that if Alec was calling him, then the plan to take Magnus down was already happening.

"I'm sorry Mr Lightwood but I'm afraid without official Clave and Downworlder council meetings and procedures, there is no way to authorise such a massive expenditure of magic." Rey said, knowing damn well he wasn't going to help Alec.  
"Have you tried Magnus Bane? I'm not really the one to ask for this."  
Lorenzo loved playing these games with Alec, knowing both that Alec would be in a rush and that even mentioning Magnus' name would have a reaction, although perhaps not as strong as he one he was going to get.

"Don't you fucking dare mention his name!!!" Alec blurted out aggressively before punching the steel beam, hurting his knuckles in the process, the built up tension and heat becoming too much for him to bare.  
But Alec soon realised what he'd done, and knew he may have damaged his chances of getting Lorenzo's help.  
So after calming his breathing down, Alec conceded, "look I'm sorry Mr Rey, Magnus is why I need your help."

Having that fact confirmed was all Rey needed, and he nearly broke out in laughter, but he managed to stop himself.  
"I don't appreciate being spoken to like that Mr Lightwood, so I'm hanging up now. But know this, if any warlock even speaks to you about this issue, I'll see to it that it will be the last thing they do." He threatened, before ending the call.

"No no no please no!!!" Alec screamed down the phone, and when he heard the click of Lorenzo ending he call, Alec lost it again, "Damn it!! Fuck!!!" Alec swore or to the world, before collapsing and smashing his phone repeatedly into the ground, feeling the shards of glass digging into his flesh.   
Alec's stomach was exploding, and his lungs burnt with his harrowing cries of guilt and loss. "Magnus!!!" He shouted out, terrified he'd just lost the best opportunity to save him. So as his smashing slowly came to a standstill, Alec laid there in near silence, his body still burning and head throbbing with images of Magnus, but Alec had a renewed weight of guilt over his heart. 

The only good thing about this was that as Alec relived his perfect time with Magnus, he remembered another warlock whom Magnus was close to, and after focusing his wild thoughts, a name came into his head... "Catarina......" Alec sighed out, not wanting to waste a second, he pushed himself up and walked towards the club where he first saw his love, the mission and his goal to save Magnus momentarily forcing his condition back for now.

**

It took too long for Alec to walk to the club, and he practically had to force about 20 alphas off him along the way, all of whom kept smelling him and trying to kiss him. What scared Alec more however was that there was a part of him, deep down in his omega instincts, that was pushing him to accept their advances.   
Why the fuck were they doing this to him?! Alec thought, he must have stank with how much pain and loss he was experiencing.  
What Alec did know however, was that he needed Magnus and he needed to be mated... not just fucked, this was on a different level of want. He was agonisingly desperate for Magnus.....

Alec walked around the final bend outside the club, well he couldn't really walk anymore. Alec had been forced to stagger along whilst leaning on the wall for support, his legs were weak and he just seemed to be getting hotter. If it wasn't for the raging black hole in his stomach left by their link being missing, Alec would have been overwhelmed with fear. He had no idea what the hell was happening, all he knew was that he wasn't going to let ANYTHING get in his way of saving Magnus.

"Hello?" Alec called out entering the club, his voice echoing around the vast space.  
"Oh god Catarina?? Please?!" He pleaded out as he slid down the nearest wall he could find, struggling to stay conscious with the build up of pain and heat almost too much.  
"It's about..... about Magnus!!"

"Magnus!?" Catarina called out running out of the office door and down the stairs towards Alec, well as close as she could before being flung down onto her back on the stairs, the wave of omega scent overwhelming her. Even though Catarina was an omega, the power of what the ultra omega Alec was going through was even enough to affect her, reaching a desire to mate she didn't even know existed. 

"Oh dear god Alec..." she called out in despair as she ran and knelt beside him, pushing aside any influences Alec's scent was having on her.   
She instantly knew what was happening to Alec, but judging by his terrified expression he didn't, and Catarina wasn't about to make things worse by revealing it to him.  
"Alec where's Magnus?" Catarina asked calmly but scared, fearing Alec didn't have much time left as he was literally dripping buckets of sweat. "You need him.... now!"

"Help...." Alec asked, putting all of his hurt and want into that one heart shattering word.

Catarina struggled to cope with the amount of suffering emanating off Alec, but she could put two and two together.  
"What's happened to Magnus?"

Alec was about to respond but another wave of pain and heat that struck him, only this time he had to scream out at its intensity, his face crunching shut. He was losing his mind, Alec needed Magnus' touch, breath, eyes and cock, god he needed to mate him!! 

"He's been taken over... or something I don't know..."

It was only when an automatic light switched on that Catarina saw the amount of damage that had been done to Alec's body, and it was enough to break her own defences, gasping as she brought her hand to cover her shocked mouth.   
"Alec...." a thousand questions were spinning around her head, was it Magnus that did this to him? Who could be powerful enough to take him? But those questions would have to wait so she bit her lip and started searching her brain.   
It was several minutes later until Catarina returned, but obviously Alec hadn't noticed she had gone however.   
He was lying flat out on the ground now, his body shaking intermittently as pained grunts escaped, interspersed with erratic shunts of breath. Alec's fever had got worse, and the pain had spread to every joint in his body, which ached like a thousand drilling needles. He felt like he was burning alive, and only Magnus could save him... he didn't know how, just that it was. 

Catarina realised that it must be taking a huge amount of magic to be controlling Magnus, and combined with how strong Magnus was and how much of a fight he'd be putting up, Catarina suspected the demonic hold would be weak, so it was possible to tip the balance..... well at least she hoped. Unlike say a Shadowhunter possession which would require a huge amount of magic, Catarina had another idea.

"Alec... can you hear me?" She pleaded, rubbing her hand over his arm. 

After stuttering out a few coughs, Alec responded, unable to open his eyes; "yeah.... have you found a way.... Magnus?"

"It's too complicated to go into know, but we need to take this potion and throw it at Magnus, that might break the hold" Catarina explained to Alec, hoping she had hidden her own fear and scepticism.

"No..... not we..." Alec forced out, "you can't...dangerous...... I have to.... alone!" He cringed out, trying desperately to push himself up, his arms flailing under the pressure, finally able to lean his head and shoulders back against the wall.

"Alec you can't even stand!" Catarina shouted, "how are you supposed to even get to Magnus, much less help him?"

"I will get to him!!! I will help him!! He's my alpha!!!" Alec screamed, "I'd do anything for him..." Alec started before falling onto his raw stomach, and beginning to drag his flush heated body towards the exit, millimetre by painful millimetre. "And I'll be damned if I'm going.... If I'll let a disease or whatever is happening keep me from Magnus..." the pain and fire Alec was going through was indescribable, but it was the thought that he was failing Magnus that ripped tears from his eyes. 

Catarina stood up and watched the broken omega as he pulled himself along the floor, the pain, fear and guilt plastered on his face. She had never before witnessing such a deep devotion and love between an omega and an alpha... it took her breath away. Alec was willing to sacrifice himself for even the faintest chance to save his alpha, regardless of what he'd done to him. And he palpable guilt Catarina could smell in Alec's scent broke her heart. 

She walked towards Alec and placed her hand on his shoulder before kneeling down, "wait..." she whispered.

"No!! Give me the.... the potion!" Alec begged. 

Catarina didn't respond, she simply stood up and opened a portal, straight to the door of Magnus' apartment, and she bent down again and put the potion into Alec's hand.

"Thank you..." Alec cried. "Help me... help me up." He asked, not wanting to face his alpha like this.

Catarina used her warlock infused strength to do all the lifting work for Alec, and soon she had him standing, but she was the only think preventing him from collapsing again.  
"Alec.... you realise that you might...." she was unable to finish, but she knew Alec was most likely going to his death, as she had started doubting the potion would even do anything. 

Turning his head to face Catarina, they shared a brief look, and Alec had the stare of someone who knew he was to die.   
"I don't care about myself..." he said through his tears, "I want Magnus back... or I don't want to live anymore. I've lost everything... and I...." Alec forced himself to stop, there was too much at stake to have another breakdown. So he shook of those thoughts and took a wobbly step forward, and under his own power, he walked through the portal, saying as he did,   
"Thank you..... and goodbye."

With a flash of energy the portal closed, Alec was gone, and all Catarina could do was sit and wait.

**

Magnus was in his own living hell. It was like he was paralysed, but still able to watch as someone else was controlling his limbs and actions. But the feeling of being locked inside your own body was nothing compared to the excruciating agony that he was going through emotionally. He had hurt Alec.... he had tried to crush the life out of the one he loved more than anything in his existence.   
Magnus had promised Alec that he would protect him, that he would look after and cherish him, but instead he'd tried to kill him. And the look in his eyes.... 

It was hard to explain, Magnus could still feel his emotions and the physical sensations they conjured up, but it was like a memory of those feelings, rather than actually experiencing them. But when Magnus remembered that look, when Alec said he'd loved him, thinking he was about to die by Magnus hand, it was more devastating than he could have imagined. It made every second that followed unbearable for Magnus; even though they weren't his tears, he could feel them and the pain that they brought. 

The force controlling him had tried to leave and search for Alec, that much Magnus was certain of. But by using a strength driven by a primal need to protect his omega from any more harm, Magnus had managed somehow to keep himself contained in his apartment, not caring about the destruction the dark force was inflicting on his home. Magnus thought it would keep Alec safe, but he wasn't expecting what was about to happen. 

Magnus could still feel outside influences, and when he detected a surge of magic outside his apartment, he couldn't understand what was happening.... until the smell hit him.

It struck him with such overwhelming force that before he could even begin to process it, his whole body shook and with a sudden ferocious jolt, Magnus gasped and he regained control of his own body, at least for the moment, seeing his hands with his own eyes. The hands that had...  
But before a wave of guilt could take over take him, another wave of Alec's scent hit him, circulating up his nostrils and surrounding his brain with cloak of warmth and a depth of want unbelievably powerful. As the scent infiltrated every cell in his body, Magnus' eyes deglamoured and his blood begin to be flood with alpha hormones.

"Oh dear.... god... Alec?!" Magnus roared out fiercely, struggling to form a coherent sentence through his overwhelming desires to take his omega mate.  
Realising what was happening to Alec, Magnus ran towards and opened the door to his apartment, yelling out as he felt the sudden weight of his omega, collapsing forwards into his arms.

"Alec... oh fuck Alec... I'm so sorry...... I don't even know where...." Magnus stuttered out through his tears, nearly crushing Alec with his arms as he hugged him so tight, running his fingers through his hair. But another force more powerful than guilt was driving Magnus' actions now. He knew he couldn't give into it yet, but Magnus had never felt this depth of sexual need before, his existence depended on fucking and mating with Alec right now.... the want was so great his body started to vibrate...

"Alexander....When did this start?!" Magnus pleaded.

"Magnus...." Alec faintly spoke, feeling his world begin to blacken, the heat, pain and desire becoming too much.  
"What's happening?"

His broken voice nearly ended Magnus, how could he have let this happen to his omega!? How did Alec not know what was happening?!

"Alec you're going through your h...." Magnus came to a sudden stop with a gasp. His eyes fluttered and widened in terror and his breathing accelerated, Magnus could feel a growing wave of darkness rising from within...  
"No!!!!" Magnus howled out, "god no!!"

Magnus' head flung back 90 degrees, and when it returned to face forward, the black wave of demonic control had returned. 

"You stink you disgusting omega..." the dark force in control of Magnus spat out, tightening his grip harder around Alec, moving it to his neck. 

But before those horrifying words could sink into Alec, and he fully knew what was happening, he was flung across the room with a devastating scream, landing hard onto the wooden floor, his arms too weak to soften his fall.   
The demonic force started to laugh, a deep belly laugh that sent waves of disgust into Magnus.   
"Please not again!" Magnus screamed out from within his cage, hating himself for allowing his body to be used like this, but nobody heard him.

However what they also didn’t notice, was that the impact of Alec's fall had broken the potion bottle.

Alec managed to lift his head up and looked into Magnus' eyes, and he was devastated to see the blackness reflecting back.   
Using a strength he didn't know he had, Alec forced himself to stand, using the sofa to support his unstable frame.  
"Get the fuck out of my alpha..." He spat out in pure hatred.

However before he could say anything more, he felt a crushing force around his neck, but as Alec reached his hands up to his neck to try and fight it, there was nothing there.   
Alec again felt himself flung around the room, from corner to corner, smashing into cupboards, glass tables and anything the demonic force could find, but each time, Alec stood up and repeated;  
"Get the fuck out of my alpha.." 

Witnessing the harrowing pain Alec was being put through, especially during this sensitive time, by his own hands was enough to crush Magnus. He then made a pledge to himself, whilst using every last ounce of strength to try and stop himself, that if they ever made it through this, he would move heaven and earth to never lose Alec, to stop him from ever being in pain, and to make it his life’s mission to make his omega happy. 

This time however after hearing Alec’s words repeated again, Asmodeus started second guessing his actions. He had never encountered such a raw power, the love of this disgusting omega for Magnus was unique. Maybe I was wrong…

Magnus was aware of all that was happening, and the second he sensed Asmodeus second guessing himself, his control over Magnus had started to weaken to such an extent that Magnus realised he had a chance, so he started fighting. He fought with not only all his warlock power, but with all the love and want he had for Alec. Magnus knew this was the last chance he'd have, and falling to his knees, he...

It was all too much for Alec. The heat his body was experiencing, the desperate unfulfilled need to be mated, and the indescribable pain he was going through had taken its toll. Alec blacked out. The last thing he saw was Magnus, his love, falling to his knees.

**

Alec wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he was violently and suddenly awaken by a hand caressing his face. His head was resting on top of Magnus' lap, but Alec quickly started trying to wriggle out of his grasp, fear overpowering him and controlling his actions.   
Seeing Alec do this was crushing to Magnus, sinking his heart with a chain of depression and guilt.  
"Alec Alec Alec!" Magnus cried out shaking Alec's shoulders, "It's me!"

But Alec couldn't believe him anymore, and he had managed to shift off of Magnus lap and had tried to stagger towards the door, but collapsed hard into the wall, completely shattered and with an agonising groan.

"Alec!" Magnus shouted running over to him, "please Alec please!"

Magnus' words somehow broke through the haze of Alec's wounded mind, and with his last ounce of strength, Alec opened his eyes and begged his alpha;  
"Help me...."

"Alec, you are going through a heat, do you know what you're asking me to.."

"HELP ME! Magnus.... I love you..." Alec said honestly, needing his alpha now.

 

"I love you too. More than you know." Magnus confessed soulfully. "I've you got... I'll look after you."

He leaned into Alec's ear and whispered, "I'm going to make you my mate..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it and that it made sense.
> 
> Brace yourself for shameless filth next chapter ;) its making me blush!
> 
> If you liked it, maybe comment and share on twitter? I'm @grrrsquishy :) Maybe like and RT if you can :)
> 
> Also if you can, check out @AtowncaledMalec and @HelloHeidi_101 their stories are amazing :)
> 
> Thanks so much again and I hope you liked it!


	13. The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's happening to Alec?  
> Can Magnus help him?  
> Will Alec forgive Magnus?
> 
> What will happen if they try and mate?!
> 
> Malec are about to get heated ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks so much to everyone that has ready the story so far, each hit, comment, like and RT mean the world to me so thank you!
> 
> The new chapter is ermmmm.... very naughty.... (sorry) and very long (sorry again).
> 
> I hope you like it!

"I'm going to make you my mate"

That was an alpha promise.

When Magnus' words exhaled with warm lust filled breath against Alec's ear, it was like spraying an accelerant onto an open flame as Alec's body thundered and convulsed with want, his lust filled groans and cursing was like the music of gods to Magnus. Every twitch and groan made the alpha want to take his omega even more. The only thing keeping Alec grounded and sane was the force of Magnus's body pressing down against his own. Somehow, Alec managed to shuffle a little bit more under his alpha so that every square centimetre of his body was consumed by Magnus, needing to be engulfed by him as he let out lustful sighs and his eyes started going back into his head. The feeling of having his alpha's body pinning him down was so primal and pure that it made Alec's cock roar back into life, each throbbing timed with the waves of burning heat he was enduring. Alec needed Magnus more than he needed life itself. The only thing Alec could do was dig his fingers into the floor, the tips turning a dark purple at the force he was having to exert.

But something was wrong, Alec could feel the struggle going on in Magnus’ body as he was holding himself back. Even their link hadn't returned to strength yet, and the wait for their mating was killing him.

"Magnus.... oh god..." Alec winced painfully, "what's wrong?" He breathed roughly, the built up heat threatening to burst.

Despite the unimaginable want, assault on his alpha instincts and hormones, all responding to the screaming of Alec’s body, Magnus gritted his teeth and used every ounce of strength to stop himself, so much so his whole body was quivering at the tension in his muscles. He couldn't risk letting go, not until he'd talked to Alec about this, he loved him too much not to. Fuck Magnus wasn't expecting to have to do all this now, not like this!   
Alec's heat was so sudden and they didn't they've time to prepare. Why was it so sudden!? He probably didn't even know about nesting or how exactly his heat would end!? Whilst Magnus' mind was spinning, his head was slowly sinking down.  
He'd wanted to talk with Alec for hours about what could happen during his heat, especially considering what they were, and if Magnus was being honest, he didn't even really know what would happen.

Magnus soon became aware of where he'd drifted to, and he immediately and violently pushed himself up from Alec's neck, like he'd just seen a ghost. Magnus had subconsciously fallen into Alec's scent glands momentarily, but god that smell.... he wouldn't be able to hold himself back for long, his lungs panting with desire.  
However after this jolt of scent, his heart rate had started to come down. This combined with the brief shock had cleared Magnus' mind long enough for his pained eyes to start surveying his wounded omega, and the fires that raged in his soul were subdued with a disgusted guilt, for a few seconds at least.

"Alec...." he released tearfully, "What have I done?!" Magnus had to bring his clenched up hand to cover his mouth, hiding the true extent of his pain from Alec. 

But Alec could see it all, his alpha shaking his head in despair and trying to hide it, and he could hear the crushing guilt in his voice. It was devastating, so Alec grimaced and tried desperately to help him;  
"Magnus...." Alec started hoarsely through rapid breaths, but as soon as his alphas name left his lips, Alec lost the battle against his instincts. His pupils expanded darkly and he quickly craned his neck forwards and reached his hand up to wrap it through Magnus' hair and drag him down, crashing their lips together in a primal animalistic kiss.  
Alec began devouring Magnus lips with his own, grazing his teeth intermittently down the plump pink masterpieces as he consumed them completely. Alec was collecting and sucking every last drop of Magnus spit from them, like it was the first liquid he'd had in his life.

When Alec felt Magnus noticeably absent hands suddenly clasp hard around his head, he couldn't stop himself growling into Magnus mouth as his alpha began kissing him back even harder. Alec's primal calls were made worse when Magnus started thrusting hard against Alec, rubbing their clothed cocks together, the increased tension sending fresh shocks to their brains. Alec didn't even try to prevent a loud filthy moan escaping, which left his mouth wide open, and Magnus took that as an invitation to reassert control over the kiss, by diving his tongue deep into his omega's throat, claiming it once again as his own. Feeling his mouth being taken, Alec started sucking hard on Magnus' tongue, circling and massaging it with his own, diving into the crevices in its surface, needing it to be even deeper. They both loved the sounds of their quick breaths clashing between their faces, the need to kiss more important than the need to breath.   
Magnus had never felt his tongue feel like this before, each time Alec's tongue moved a renewed spark of heat and pleasure shot up his brain. Reluctantly, well as reluctant as he could be being kissed, all Magnus could do was lay on top of his omega and enjoy Alec's exploring as he took over the kiss again. Wanting however to show his omega how much he was enjoying this, and craving as much physical contact as possible, Magnus started rubbing his forehand and hands all over Alec's dripping wet face and neck, needing to submerge himself in Alec's scent and wetness. Magnus soon however felt Alec tremble beneath him, needing air to fill his lungs, but instead of breaking the kiss, Magnus feel an unfamiliarly strong surge of ultra alpha dominance take over his actions. Magnus started inhaling deeper through his nose, and he began feeding Alec the air he needed to breathe through their kiss, lining them with hints of alpha rumbling. 

The alpha wasn't about to lose control of his omega or the kiss now, not in his first heat and being this vulnerable, he was going to take care of Alec, a feeling he emphasised by wrapping his hand behind Alec's head and pulling him harder into their kiss. Magnus wanted to own and supply the very air Alec needed to live, and soon enough, the trembling started to subside. Alec could feel Magnus' life force spreading around every corner of his body in surges of tingling warmth, his stomach raised and feel with Magnus' breath, and every function of his body was now dependent on his alpha.   
It was like they were sharing their life. So much so that Alec felt his head lighten and his body starting to relax for the first time since this all started, it was as if his body was reacting to the previously unseen level of alpha dominance Magnus was displaying. Alec was desperate to get to sub space again, but not yet...  
This all surprised Magnus as well, and it was enough for him to, and with more regret that he could bare to think about, break away from the kiss. The devastated agonising whimper let out by his omega, who tried to chase the kiss, would have been enough to drag him back under any other circumstances, but this was serious. 

Alec felt his head collapse down to the ground, his hair having made it soaking wet, and as he was rapidly turning his head back and forth, Alec noticed the haze clouding his brain had died down for the moment.   
As he managed to get his breathing back under some sort of control, he pleaded to his pained alpha;  
"Magnus, it wasn't you ok" Alec forced out, having to force his eyes shut and move his face from Magnus, not able to look at him or he'd devour him again. 

Oh my god, he's turning away, Magnus thought devastatingly, feeling his stomach contract with guilt, he does blame…

"And before you start to think I don't want to look at you because I blame you or something, know that when I look at you again, I won't be able to stop it." Alec painfully rushed out.

Magnus couldn't stop a small smirk forming on his face, surprised by how Alec now seemed to be stronger. That kiss must have stabilised Alec for a little bit, maybe even transfer some of his strength somehow, but Magnus knew he had to move fast. 

"Alec..." Magnus said gasping for air, it was getting almost impossible to resist his omega now. His scent was attacking his mind and body, the sight of the fine sheath of sweat begging to be licked up, and the odour of Alec's slick... it was so hard in fact that Magnus had started drilling his fingers into his palms, begging the pain would distract him long enough to get his omega's consent. Magnus knew now wasn't the time to talk about the sad stuff, but this he had to do.

"Alexander I don't really know what will happen.... you're in heat and if I fuck you.... I'm gonna knot in you, and because of what we are, I don't know how deep this connection will go..... or how it will manifest" Magnus was rushing out, but he soon found himself peppering kisses in between swirling his tongue in circles along Alec's smooth jawline, interlacing them with small bites, needing to stay in constant contact with his omega.   
"So I have to ask... do you want to m...."

"I can't believe..." Alec interrupted, stopping because he noticed that he was able to reach Magnus forehead with his lips, and he had to kiss him again, unable to stop himself against this instinctual need to kiss his alpha. He interspersed kissing with licking along Magnus' hairline, savouring the taste of his alphas sweat and nearly able to taste his scent.   
"I can't believe you'd even ask me that." Alec said aggressively, but in a needing way.

"But... but aren't you scared?" Magnus questioned stutteringly between his kisses, exposing his own fear at the same time, not knowing what he would do, what would happen, when he let himself go. He was worried he'd hurt Alec. Never in his existence had he let go like every cell in his body was screaming at him to. 

When Alec sensed Magnus' vulnerability, his heart fell into a cold pit, feeling his own guilt that he was responsible for Magnus'. But instead of being consumed by it, Alec used their matched sadness as a conduit, and somehow using all his concentration, ultra omega power, and love for Magnus, he was able to roar their link back into life again, needing to send Magnus his warmth and love, to show him it as much as tell him. 

But the second their connection was re-established, something indescribably joyful, but slightly frightening and unknown, happened. The initial shared tug of warmth along their link was more powerful than they'd experienced before, so intense in fact that their bodies shunted even closer, their shared exhalations of bliss warming the others face.   
But that's when Magnus spotted Alec's skin through his lust clouded eyes, and then his own.   
Both of their bodies had started luminescing with intermittent waves of golden light, which were forcing their heads back releasing unfiltered moans of happiness and arousal. Each pulse of light, that was radiating warmth along their skin, showed each transference of energy along the link, causing every nerve in their bodies to tingle and scream in need. As they could feel each wave building up, Magnus and Alec had the same idea as they were both waving their hands around, needing to be gripped together. As soon as their hands locked as one, another cascade of gold struck, their bodies convulsed and groaned with fresh bursts of electricity and heat dancing along their skin, causing their whole bodies to move further along the floor as they rode out the feeling of pure please together. The shunts of luminescence were taking their breath away, neither remembering ever feeling anything close to this, the combination of the link and the light they shared was unique, and it left them panting.

Magnus peered through his juddering eyelashes again, after closing them in response to the amount of pleasure he was feeling, and god... he didn't think Alec could look any more beautiful, but as the gold light illuminated every fold in his skin, Alec looked like a god, and Magnus was going to treat him like one.   
Alec almost opened his eyes, feeling how amazing Magnus was feeling along their link, needing desperately to see him.  
Through his breathless gasps, Alec had to let Magnus know his feelings with words as well;   
"I..... I could never be scared with you Magnus, I love you with all my heart"

Barely a millisecond passed before Magnus replied; "And I love you, more than I've ever loved anything" Magnus said, his voice breaking by the end. 

Both of them took a second to bask in only the sound of their deep inhalations, needing time to ride out the last bursts of light, neither of them understanding what was going on.  
Magnus was nearly lost in his own pleasure, joy and exhaustion; not only was his link with Alec back to its former strength, maybe even stronger if that was possible, but he had never experienced his body luminescing like that. On top of this, his energy was still being drained fighting his instincts to mate Alec, in the end it was all too much for him as he collapsed into Alec's neck, feeling a solitary tear leave his eyes. 

Magnus started saturating his lungs and body with Alec's heat scent, his usual scent mixed with an addictive floral and lust-filled tones. It felt like lightning bolts were exploding between his neurones, his cock was rock hard and his mind was yelling at him to give in. "OMEGA! OMEGA!! MATE! MATE!"

So when he felt Alec delicately move his head round to bury his own face into Magnus neck's alpha glands, and start inhaling deeply as his moist lips skirted round the raging glands, his sticking up hair ticking his sensitive jaw on the way, that was enough. Alec had given him permission, and as Magnus and Alec took in their last breaths infused with their scents, Magnus lifted up and looked down at his flushed omega, encasing his head between his arms.

The momentary calmness their kiss had provided them had gone, and Alec was again grunting and wincing in near agony, his need to be fucked and mated overwhelming him. It was like his organs were boiling, and his skin was burning down to the bone. All Alec could do was grimace and scream as he dug his fingers into his chest, trying to keep his eyes shut and fight every instinct in his body telling him to jump onto his alphas cock. He could feel Magnus staring down at him, if he opened his eyes, that would be it.

"Alexander...... open your eyes." Magnus ordered, infusing his voice with deep alpha undertones.

Alec shook his head violently, "no... no..." he begged through rapid breaths, but there was no way he could resist his alpha, and within seconds his body was shaking as the draining defiance was waning.

"Now" Magnus spoke out in an even lower tone, and Alec's eyes instantly pinged open, to reveal the most amazing sight in the world. His alpha had what almost looked like a faint blue aura around him, but Alec had no idea what it was or where it had come from, completely different to the luminescence seen before. The aura emphasised everything that was beautiful and special about Magnus, whether it was the way his perfectly sculpted hair had been ruffled by Alec's hands, or the way the sharp contours of his handsome face were made to look even more alluring than they already did, to the way Alec could see Magnus' makeup begin to run because of their shared sweat. Whatever it was, Magnus was the most amazing thing in the universe, Alec loved him and he wanted him.

Seeing his omega's eyes transfixed on his face like his were to Alec's, Magnus slowly moved his hand to cover Alec's heart, smiling gently as to the rapid pace of its beating.  
"I take you Alec as my omega." He spoke out in remarkable clarity, his mind entering a new phase, taking the final hurdle to taking his omega as a mate.

It was part of an ancient ritual to show their love and permission, up till now Magnus had only dreamed to have been able to find someone to do it with, but with Alec he had finally found that guy. However Alec didn't know what to do and he was starting to worry, but when he saw Magnus' eyes drift down to his own chest, Alec quickly cottoned on and lifted his own hand, placing it over Magnus' heart.  
"And I take you Magnus to be my alpha".

Alec's soft innocent words were the last straw that broke Magnus' self-control, and with a confident smirk, he started the process of devouring his omega.  
The alpha grabbed onto the make shift lapels that Alec's semi unbuttoned shirt had created, and ripped the shirt apart with an aggressive alpha growl before leaning down and locking his mouth hard onto his omegas. It was an intense teeth clashing kiss that's made their lips ache and burn at the force of their connection, made only deeper as they pressed their faces harder into each others. Breathless moans interlaced their slapping lips, and Alec just managed to squeal out between kisses,  
"Magnus..."

Luckily the alpha knew exactly what his omega wanted, no... needed, as he felt Alec's fingers scratching down his back, pulling him down harder into him with an omega groan of pure lust, beginning to channel some of the heat energy between them. As Magnus experienced the immense warmth emanating off Alec's body, he broke off their kiss and locked his teeth onto Alec's bottom lip and parted his mouth, also lifting his head up slightly in another act of control. The alpha used this opportunity to quickly place one of his hands under Alec's head and pull him up, just as he drove in his tongue deep into Alec's open willing mouth, starting a new and deeper level of connection. Magnus was licking up every surface of Alec's mouth as he sucked on his tongue, needing to saturate his own mouth with Alec's being, a need made more urgent as he felt Alec's hands rubbing over every surface of Magnus, cringing because he couldn't feel his alpha's skin.  
Normally Magnus would have spent hours kissing Alec like this, however he knew this was serious, and his omega needed him.... but he still couldn't resist a little teasing. Magnus took one last dive into his mouth and pulled out, slowly moving his head down to Alec's neck. There he started licking trails of Alec's sweat off his skin, bobbing his tongue over his Adam's apple before returning to pepper kisses on Alec's lips, and licking back down again. Magnus needed to taste his omega, not just on his taste buds but in his whole body, a task he continued as his wet tongue moved delicately over Alec's deflect rune, and when he felt his omega's whole body convulse with a sinful moan, he made note to return to that later. Magnus couldn't stop himself from inhaling Alec's stunning heat scent again, feeling the blanket of pure lust and love encase his brain, Magnus couldn't get enough of it as he buried and wriggled his nose right into Alec's inflated scent glands.   
All the while Alec was pleading filthily and his limbs were moving erratically, wrapping and pulling themselves down around as much of Magnus as they could, as Alec kissed Magnus' hair, needing to stay in constant physical contact with his alpha. 

"Fuck Magnus... take off your...." but Alec's complaint was silenced when he felt Magnus' hands tearing a hole through the back of his jeans, and the groan Alec made as his eyes slammed shut, Magnus would remember forever, as his omega pulled his alphas face back into his, needing to crash into those amazing lips once more and kiss this amazing man.

Magnus knew that his omegas first load had to be quick, or else Alec would be in danger, so he clicked his fingers to open his tight fitting trousers, and Magnus couldn't help but grunt at the amazing relief of pressure as his huge cock sprang free of its leather cage, straight into the heated air. A grunt which Alec quickly gobbled up as his tongue surveyed the back of Magnus throat, still not getting what he needed. But that quickly changed.  
The alpha quickly lined up his cock with the slicked up hole, brushing it against the damp puckered skin, feeling his cock head begin to bend as he was about to push in. But god that pressure and Alec's slick, which smelt like heaven to Magnus as he absorbed it through deep harsh breaths into himself, was causing every molecule of alpha hormone in his body to start exploding with his lust and magical essence. Magnus fists began to tighten, all of these sensations combined within his body already being saturated with Alec's omega scent, completely destroyed Magnus' self-control.   
Every extremity the alpha had started to sizzle and flow with his magical power, including the tip of his cock. However a furiously panting and clouded Magnus didn't realise what was happening until he was already thrusting himself into his omega, wanting to fill him up and claim him once and for all.

"Oh... fuck Magnus!!!" Alec screamed out as his face contorted and he broke the kiss, trying to bury himself into the ground, the pleasure and relief already too much and it kind of embarrassed Alec.

As Magnus' cock opened up Alec's tight hole inch by inch, the essence of his magic was causing Alec's ass muscle walls to contract and fizz, which wasn't only sending the omegas head and pleasure spinning out of control, the squeezing around his dick was also driving Magnus wild, making him push harder and faster into his sub.

"Alexander...." Magnus whispered into his ear, stunned by how much he needed him, his voice was full of alpha dominance.

Alec's body was swallowing his alphas massive cock with an intensely loud, hoarded up moan that he'd been keeping hold of since the heat started, just as his body was made to do. Alec's hands tightened around Magnus' shoulders, hugging him as close as he could, needing to feel the beating of his alphas heart to know this wasn't all a dream. However Alec got even more aroused, if that was possible, when he felt Magnus' body weight slowly moving up against his, just as his cock was moving inside him, and to the omega, it felt as if he was being claimed and dominated all over.  
But if the unfamiliar stretching and dominance wasn't enough for Alec, the second Magnus' charged cock head crashed into Alec's prostate bang on, the combined effect of what happened next nearly frazzled the omegas mind. The blissful charges of electricity, like a rising tide of flushed heat, that usually travelled up Alec's spine from his prostate, had been super charged with just a fraction of his alphas magic, but it was enough to make Alec's body convulse almost violently in pure unadulterated pleasure, which helped force Alec's head to ping back and a string of high pitched whining groans and swear words flood from his mouth; 

"Fuck fuck fuck Magnus!!! God!!" The veins in Alec's neck and sweat glands were raging, and his skin was still on fire as he tried to cover his face again, but Magnus wasn't having it.

The alpha ripped Alec's hands off his face and pinned them both to the floor, holding them down by the wrists, above his omegas head in a shear act of ownership and dominance.

"Don't you dare hide that from me...." Magnus said with an alpha tone, fixing his eyes onto his omegas, "you're beautiful....I want to see everything!" Magnus exaggerated the last word by shifting his cock to Alec's prostate again, causing Alec's eyes to ping open and reveal his soul to his alpha, who never blinked, once and for all.

Their happiness was momentarily torn away from them as Magnus and Alec suddenly felt a jolt of worry along their link, they could tell something was happening. However as Alec’s face cringed and flushed from his heat, all Magnus could do was think about how beautiful Alec was and how much he was calling to his alpha instincts, forgetting about the worry, which had made Magnus start to feel guilty.

But his guilt was quickly removed when Alec leaned up and kissed him again, and with his feet wrapped around his alphas body whilst breathing through their noses, Alec started pulling him in deeper, letting Magnus know that he wanted this. So with their mouths still locked, tongues dancing around each other as they swallow their loves moans, and eyes firmly closed, Magnus slowly started pulling out until only the brim of his cock head was still inside Alec, the tightness nearly dragging a knot from the alpha then and there as Magnus released another groan.

"Do it......" Alec cringed out briefly, before returning to kissing his alpha.

Having held back long enough, and with his grip tightened around Alec's hips, Magnus thrusted not only the whole of his cock hard into his omega, but also more of his power. The way Alec's amazingly narrow slick filled hole dragged Magnus' foreskin down over his cock, exposing the sensitive glands of his head to the sparking magic and warm tightness of his omega, dragged a growling moan that was shared with Alec in their kiss.   
Unbeknownst to them both however, blue sparks of the alpha's magic started had discharging from Alec's fingers, which effectively the turned the digits into bundles of nerves which shot countless waves of pleasure into Alec's brain. His increasingly rapid and deep breathing, combined with his screams of pleasure, would have been deafening had Magnus not been there to absorb them all, having first created them and now owning their existence in their kiss. Each scream was like a call to Magnus alpha instincts, driving him insane with lust. The Magic was quickly sparking and sizzling like bolts of lighting, smashing countless things in his alphas apartment. But even that was covered up by the intensity of Alec's first heat experienced orgasm...

Sensing his omega’s imminent orgasm overran any stray thought of what the hell was happening, and wanting it to feel more incredible than Alec had ever experienced before, Magnus cruelly (in a good way of course), instantly opened up a portal directly beneath them, designed to take them just above their bed. 

"Wow!!!!!" Alec yelled out, squeezing his alpha like his life depended on it, sensing himself falling.

The sudden and dramatic change in feeling, creating a sense of weightlessness for Alec as he fell through the portal, was too much for the omega. As they fell, Alec felt as if the heat of his whole body was being pulled to his stomach, the second there now naked body’s crashes down onto their bed, Alec screamed, holding nothing back.

"Ohhhhhh fuckkkkkk.... oh god...." Alec winced out in a high pitched tone, begging the universe and his alpha.

Alec's whole body clenched and tightened, the pool of pleasure in his stomach erupting, as intense monstrously surges of orgasm crashed their way through his body. He had no idea what to do with his hands or limbs as they flailed around, trying desperately to claw onto the sheets or his body, the single brain cell left was worried he might hurt is alpha if he held him. But when the surges of cum and bliss didn't stop, hell Alec could even feel the cum shooting up the centre of his cock fizzing and driving him crazy, Alec had to hold on tight to his alpha. The omega hide his face into Magnus shoulder, having to bite down to muffle his moans which had even started embarrassing him, his arms and legs reaching round his broad dominant frame, squeezing his alpha close and riding out the turbulent waves of greatness. It was strange but, Alec felt like Magnus was protecting him through this... and he was. Each time Alec's body contracted with another tide of orgasm, his grip on Magnus got tighter..

"Ohhhhhh..... mmmmmmmmm...... ohhhhhh" was all Alec could muster tucked into his alphas shoulder, losing the ability to think, this was truly the best Alec had ever felt, or anyone had ever felt before.

Except Magnus, he loved when Alec had to physically claw into him when his pleasure got too much, it howled to every alpha instinct he had, and that only made his cock twitch harder against Alec's bundle of nerves. The way his omegas body was squeezing around his dick was so intense, it was like Alec was trying to milk a knot from him right there, but he wasn't about to just yet, he knew this was just the beginning for Alec. But god seeing Alec like that, and feeling his own pleasure building like a heated suction on his cock, Magnus had to close his own eyes and grip into the sheets, encaging Alec's head protectively still, but not wanting to risk knotting as even his self-control had limits.

"Hold..... hold me...."

Alec's words, no his pleading to his alpha, reached right to Magnus heart... god he loved this guy. Magnus released the sheets and dived into Alec's neck, digging his hands into his omega and inhaling his orgasmic heated scent, numbing his raging need to knot, and making him feel amazing. 

It was then at the peak of his orgasmic pleasure that found his way back to that special layer in his mind, his sub space, and his alpha that had sent him there, was right there alongside him in his own alpha head space. It was indescribable the way their brains felt, it was as if they were weightless, and were flying with no other concerns than their love, and the sparkling white light that shone behind their eyes.

Eventually the ripples of Alec's orgasm began to fade, and their minds regained some control, but both were stunned to see the omega’s orgasm had accumulated a huge puddle of cum between their bodies. So much in fact that Magnus could feel that it was keeping them together, and damn that was another shot in the arm to his alpha pride, knowing he'd drawn that much cum from his omega.

"Mag...... Magnus....." Alec stuttered out, the soldering heat being subdued for a minute. “Did you feel that?”

All Magnus could do was nod, his head still in that alpha space, but trying to return to his omega.

"Fuck...... I didn't know it was possible….." Alec had to stop when he saw Magnus own sweaty face, giving in to the need to briefly but harshly lock his lips onto Magnus' again, pushing their tongues and lips together.   
"How did you make me feel like that!?" He gasped after breaking this kiss, his breathing still lumbered.

Magnus eyes were still shut after Alec kissed him, but as they slowly opened, the damage to the other room caught his eye, and as he quickly his gaze to Alec, he could see the tips of his fingers were throbbing, and the memory of what had happened began to return to the alpha.

"What have I done!? Oh my god Alec I didn't know that could happen." Magnus said depressingly, "please please tell me my magic didn't hurt you... god please I'm sorry!?" His heart beat was almost as fast as when he had entered Alec's body with fear.

"Magnus... ahhhhh". Alec paused as a new wave of discomfort and heat racked his body, "that was the best moment of my life.... again" Alec chuckled out, realising he'd already said that a few times with Magnus. "I don't care what happened with your magic.... all I care about is how you feel, and how you made me feel."

Shaking his head in disbelief as to his luck, Magnus thanked the powers that be before diving down to collide his lips with Alec's again, whispering an "I love you" just before spreading Alec's lips apart with his tongue.  
Magnus and Alec's tongues were skirting around each other's, experiencing the electrical connection their touches always had firing between them, a dance that only stopped when Magnus needed to lick around Alec's lips. Their link was raging, Magnus still hadn't got over how much of Alec orgasm he had felt along it, and as a now constant stream of love and warmth was being shared, Magnus allowed himself a moment to bathe in it and Alec's mouth. But their breathing soon became rapid and shallow again, crashing out of their noses as their mouths and tongues were locked together, and when Magnus felt a sudden and sharp squeeze around his cock, still inside Alec, he pulled away to look down at his omega.

"I love you too but..... I think you need to show me just how much you love me" Alec grinned smugly before groaning slightly, pulling Magnus' body deeper into his own using his leg that was still swung around his alpha, stealing a moan from the alpha too.

Alec had challenged his alpha... "you're gonna regret that" Magnus growled smiling into Alec's lips, and after stealing one last kiss, Magnus moved to his omegas ear and whispered hoarsely, "hold on."

The omegas eyes shot open, "wha...... ohhhh!?" Alec screeched out as desperately he flung his arms around Magnus' muscular shoulders, and wrapped his legs around his alphas waist, careful not to let his cock slip out of his body, all the while feeling himself being lifted up.  
Magnus' physical strength was amazing as he lifted Alec up almost effortlessly, even throwing him up slightly to get a better grip, before he backed Alec into the wall of his bedroom and slammed him into his with another primal growl, needing to kiss Alec hard.   
Even Alec's winded moan didn't have time to escape before Magnus started kissing him, claiming the moan, and the omega rumbles that Alec was releasing. Feeling the pure strength of his alpha made Alec so horny that he needed to be taken again. So he decided instead of begging, he'd tease it out of his alpha, well as much as he could with his heat still burning inside. 

Alec started clenching his ass muscles and pushing himself down further onto his alphas cock, which was just inside him still. When he started moving back up the alpha’s pride and joy, Alec halted his movements and managed to just get Magnus' cock head inside him, earning himself a shared grin with Magnus. Alec then started to twist his body round slightly. He couldn't do it much as he was being completely supported by his alpha, which on top of being an act of pure dominance over Alec that he was enjoying sinfully, did restrict his movements. Saying that however, feeling Alec's tight body twisting his foreskin just over the bulge in his cock head drew an instant reaction from Magnus, as he immediately slammed his cock so far and hard into Alec's prostate that he'd be able to feel him for weeks after.

“Shit!!!! Magnus yes!!!” The omega hollered out, not caring how he sounded, it just felt too god not to shout about it.

Magnus not only heard the incredible moan that his cock had drawn from Alec, but because he was supporting his omega in every way, the alpha could enjoy every subtle twitch or movement his omega was experiencing, and that thrust definitely got a big reaction. 

"You're not gonna be able to walk or sit down after this omega" Magnus purred into Alec's ear, getting completely swept up with each other pleading. Magnus quickly however ran his hands all over Alec's cum soaked chest, coating them with his omegas life juice, before he slowly started licking up and down his fingers. Magnus needed his mouth and insides tasting like Alec's cum and his own dominance, and seeing his actions was doing things to Alec deep down.

"You taste soooo good" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, gently rubbing his dick over Alec's sensitive spot to draw a quick yelp from him.

"Ohhhh I hate you" Alec said smiling wildly.

"Taste it" Magnus ordered, before placing his hand just above Alec's mouth, making sure not to force him if he didn't want to. But the way Alec shot up and devoured his own cum from Magnus fingers, it made him lovingly and lustfully laugh again.  
"Wow wow... slow down" Magnus said licking around Alec's ear, making him jump and vibrate in Magnus arms again, before pulling his hand away and letting out a harsh exhalation of breath too.   
"I need it". 

And with that, Magnus gathered more of Alec's cum and without pulling his cock fully out, Magnus ran his hand up and down over his cock, coating it with a mixture of his own pre cum, Alec's slick and now his own cum.  
Not giving Alec a chance to process what he'd just done, Magnus took a step back, making Alec sink down the wall until only his shoulders were against it, now completely at his alphas mercy. 

The build-up of heat and harsh pain was too much for the omega, and Alec was about to nearly cry, begging for Magnus to give him what he, no they, needed, but luckily Magnus was way ahead of him as he slowly pulled all the way out, and slammed his huge cock right back into his omega.   
The force alone pushed Alec up the wall with a surprised yell, and when he came falling down right into Magnus cock, Alec gripped his hands tight around the back of Magnus head,   
"Is that is?" Alec chuckled out, loving the death stare he got back, but almost regretting it as to what Magnus did next.... almost.

This time around Magnus wasn't slow as he shook his head and bit his tongue, trying to hold back a laugh. I'll show him, Magnus thought to himself before giving his omega his full force.  
Magnus had a tight grip on Alec's body and shoulder when he started pushing his cock into his omega, wanting to pull Alec down hard onto it to match his thrusting. Their speed quickly increased and soon Magnus was hammering into his sub, pounding his cock so much into Alec's prostate that his omegas moans had become one huge filthy beg for more. Their cries were soon in danger of being drowned out by the sound of Magnus' groin and thighs slapping into Alec's ass, which was perfectly angled to allow Magnus to thrust up into Alec, as deep as he physically could.   
Alec soon broke one of his hands off of Magnus head and tried to wrap it around his dick, needing to relieve the pressure building up again. But Magnus quickly slapped it away.

"You will not touch..." Magnus started before swinging his head back, Alec's spasming hole was driving him wild, drawing primal instinctual grunts from them both, the warm tightness was pure bliss. "You're only going to cum from my cock.... I will pound every last drop you have out of you, and then I'll really. start. fucking. you." Magnus growled, slamming extra hard into Alec's prostate for those last three words.

"Oh fuck... you're an evil...." but Magnus cut him off by reattaching his mouth to Alec's, needing to feel and hear every moan from his omega. 

Magnus gripped onto Alec tighter, never breaking the kiss, and took another step back, moving Alec away from the wall, making him the other thing that supported his omega as Alec held on tight. Magnus gently guided Alec's head and shoulders down to rest in his arms, which he did willingly and with love in his eyes as he stared up at Magnus. The level submission and control Alec was giving to Magnus make his heart and cock flutter, but he did this for a reason. Magnus knew this was the position that he could really fuck Alec, he'd been dreaming about doing this the second he laid eyes on his omega.

Magnus tucked into Alec's neck and started slamming up into his omega, his hips moving so fast that it was creating a permanent vibration over Alec's prostate, milking disjointed coarse panting from Alec's mouth as he too dived into Magnus neck, flooding his heated body with Magnus' alpha scent. His hands gripped tightly again into Magnus’ body, the intense jolts of pain now continuous, and he needed to hold onto something to ride them out. Every thrust was bang on, and Alec's ass was somehow getting tighter and tighter around his alphas cock, and every time he went into his omega, Magnus would feel and hear their mixture of life forces gliding up his cock, the slick popping sounds sending his alpha hormones and their link wild.  
Alec's fingers were clawing up and down Magnus' back, his moaning getting louder and louder, needing ever millimetre of himself touching his alpha, and although it wasn't time yet, Alec could feel the evolutionary need to bite down onto Magnus' scent glands. The need was so great he started biting down over Magnus' shoulder, and his scratches were so rough he knew he was probably leaving makes, but god he needed his. Alec could almost taste the power of Magnus' alpha scent, and he needed it to live.  
Magnus too was running his fingers up and down Alec's back, getting drunk of the heat and arousal that was emanating of Alec's beautiful body, every part of Alec was screaming to him, and Magnus was fucking his love into him, so hard and deep.  
Magnus was so distracted that he nearly dropped Alec, luckily he caught him before he hit the floor, but Alec had landed with his full weight hard into Magnus' cock.  
It took everything Magnus had to not scream and mate with Alec right there, he was worried he had hurt his omega, his eyes searching for Alec's to make sure he was ok. Fortunately however, Magnus dick had wedged itself against Alec's prostate, and the full force of his own body pushing it down onto Magnus dick, had sent a tidal wave of jolting convulsions up Alec's body, making him shriek in pleasure. This was hard, this was raw, and this is exactly what Alec needed. When he sensed Magnus' worry along their link, he leaned forward and gently kissed him, something completely in contrast to the hard fucking, but just right to sooth his alpha.

The world around them soon began to fade once more, their vision blackened and eventually closed, the last thing they saw was each other, and the only thing their senses could detect was their bodies. Their breathing began to slow and it felt as if time was slowing down, but they could still feel the power and pleasure of each quick thrust, which Magnus had managed to now time exactly to the transference along their link. They had begun the synergy.

Both of them opened their eyes at the exact same moment and they were once again connected, their bodies were as close as two beings could be and their minds were merging. As their synergy reached its apex, or so they thought, their link began to glow and manifested itself physically, in the now familiar bright stream of light and emotion.

Breathlessly grabbing onto Magnus arms, Alec gasped out; "Magnus.... it’s happening again."

"Oh god Alec I know....urghhhhhhh... god it feels so good. It's like I can feel every part of you." Magnus said breathlessly.

"I can feel what you.... feel.... oh fuck Magnus, I love you just as mu.... I can't, I can't stop it." Alec winced and cried out, another orgasm coming.

Feeling his omegas need, Magnus started jabbing forward in a new circular motion, pressing his cock head down onto Alec's sensitive bundle of nerves, before circling it and drenching it with their joint liquid, making each proceeding slam slide harder into it. 

"Do it..." Magnus ordered.

"Fuuuuuckkkk!!!" Alec screamed out, the waves of pleasure rushing up from his prostate overwhelming him, but it was the incredible transference of love and warmth he could see and feel Magnus sending him that sent Alec over the edge, this time exploding all over Magnus chest and face. His body was so tight that Magnus had no choice but to thrust a load of his cum right into his omegas warm body, biting down hard on Alec's chest, worrying that the roar power of his alpha scream would have scared him. As his whole body wobbled with the intense surges of pleasure crashing through him from his cock, Magnus began stumbling back and collapse onto his bed, feeling all of Alec's weight and love pressing down on him. They took a moment to both share in their exhausted exhalations, feeling their breath evaporating and tingling off their skin, and seeing the glow of light between their bodies.

Magnus has used every ounce of magic and alpha strength not to knot yet, but he knew he could last much longer. Alec was taking him to new heights of arousal and pleasure, not to mention his alpha head space, and the fact he had already cum a couple of times, but he knew Alec needed his knot at the right time. His omega was shattered, and although his pain had started to fade, his need and primal want for his alpha was as strong as ever. Magnus knew, and Alec instinctually knew, that Alec wouldn't get the orgasm he needed until Magnus knotted and they mated. What they also both just... understood, was that the time for this was finally approaching.

But something came over Alec, seeing Magnus drenched in his cum, it dripping down his face and over his alpha scent glands, it awoke a need Alec didn't even know existed.  
"Magnus...." Alec’s gravelly voice began, but his face contorted again, feeling the seemingly never ending surge of heat and near agony gripping his skin and organs return, despite his earlier hopes.  
"I'm sorry...." Alec said guiltily.

Magnus' face fell seeing, and feeling, his omegas' completely unfounded guilt, and he quickly raised his hand to cup Alec's face, gently caressing the side of his cheek with his thumb.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Alexander. Why did you say that?" The alpha asked calmly, shaking his head in disbelief.

Sucking in a few moist sounding breaths, Alec continued with a low saddened mumble;  
"But..... I still feel it, god, and I don't know why but... I need..." Alec stopped himself, clenching his eyes tightly shut, trying to get rid of that completely unfair memory. 

"Alec... look at me." Magnus asked.

But when Alec didn't, still feeling overwhelmed with guilt, feeling the heat becoming more and more painful, Magnus knew he had to act.

"Look at me!" Magnus almost yelled shaking Alec gently, alpha undertones lining every sound, to which Alec immediately met his match, fear plastered over his face.  
"Alec, you never have to apologise for what you're going through, ok?" He said much more softly.  
"It's beautiful, and it's how...." Magnus stopped himself again, not wanting to think about something that couldn't happen. Warlocks were infertile.... or so they said. 

Pushing that horrible memory aside, Magnus brought Alec into a quiet, relaxing hug, gently rubbing the bad of his head, they both just needed a moment.  
Soon after, Magnus could sense Alec calming down, and feeling him rest into his gentle caressing, Magnus remembered something Alec said.

"What is it making you need?" Magnus pressed, wanting to help his omega in any way he could.

Alec was about to close off again, but he didn't. Alec trusted Magnus completely, and he knew Magnus trusted him, so Alec told him.

 

"I need to be inside you..." Alec said feeling his eyes involuntarily close and his body shake, sounding more hoarse and horny than he intended.

Magnus cat orbs shot open, a cold chill descended over his heart, his mouth fell and his body was paralysed with fear. The effect was so prominent that the manifestation of their link stopped, it was still there for them to feel, but they couldn't see it anymore. A worry started circulating around Magnus' body intermixing with fear, feelings made worse by the fact he knew Alec could probably sense and feel them too. Which he could.

Alec's stomach twisted and a wave of sickness took hold of him. Nothing felt worse for Alec than sensing his alpha was in pain and discomfort, which he had cause him.   
"Oh god Magnus I'm sorry... please forget about it.... fuck.... I'm sorry" Alec pleaded, tears falling down from his face.

And when Magnus still hadn't responded, Alec felt more devastated than even that day on the roof, his heart was empty, and the only emotion he could feel was anger, directed squarely at himself. Why the hell did I say that!? Alec shouted at himself, as he started pulling away from his alpha....

 

 

The end......

 

Not really ;) 

 

Alec jumped in shock when he felt Magnus strong hand grab onto his own, and the other wrap around the back of his shoulder, but that shock quickly faded when he felt Magnus pulling Alec down towards his face, and they started kissing. Alec was a little tepid at first, but Magnus wanted the heat Alec back, so he quickly darted his tongue down to his own chin, licked up some of Alec's cum, and darted back into the kiss. Parting Alec's lips with his tongue, Magnus drove the cum soaked muscle right to the back of Alec's throat, and kept fucking his mouth with it until Alec started to gag, after which he broke the kiss. Magnus looked up to Alec, both of their eyes raging with lust, Magnus cat eyes shining with want, and Alec's moist at the dominant action of Magnus.

Magnus knew he had to explain himself, so after wiping away Alec’s tears, he was about to speak when he heard Alec stutter something inaudible.  
"If that was an apology Alec I'm going to have to spank you." He said with an evil glinted look.

Alec couldn't help but return the look, "really?" 

"Ohhhh Alexander don't give me ideas!" Magnus pleaded, clenching his fists and face muscles in disbelief.

Licking his lips, tasting himself on them again, Alec simply whispered, "Maybe I want to..."

No! No! Magnus shouted in his head, that was for later after Alec's heat, he had to tell Alec what he reacted like that, and he knew his clever omega was trying to distract him.  
"Alexander... about what you said…"

"Forget it.. I want you inside me all the time.." his eyes closed with pure lust, every word of that true, and Magnus could tell that.

"I know you do, and I want that as well.... but Alec, understand that I've never...." Magnus stopped as his head fell to the side of his pillow, trying to hide it and his shame from Alec. But the omega was having none of it.

Alec grabbed onto Magnus face and pulled it back to face him, "oh no you don't, I’ve opened up to you more than... you've seen everything I am, so don't deny me the same. I love you!" Alec said, emphasising that with a quick but deep kiss.

Magnus looked up at Alec and he felt so much love for him that it almost ended him, Alec looked so beautiful, and Magnus could have sworn for a second he saw a golden aura around him, but he shook that thought off.  
"I love you too.... but Alec I've never had... someone inside me before..." Magnus said, desperately fighting the need to hide again.

Alec shouldn't have been shocked by that, but he had just assumed in his long life that Magnus would have been made love to at least once.   
"Oh Magnus I can't believe I asked you to do that for me.... I'm s...."

"Ahhh! You better not have been about to apologise!" Magnus yelled interrupting, placing a finger over Alec's lips.   
"I know you're thinking how… and I guess I just never found anyone I trusted enough to do that with."

The omega tried desperately to not let his face fall, not wanting Magnus to see how much his words hurt him, knowing Magnus didn't trust him completely.

"Until now."

Alec's eyes pinged open as he took in a stunned deep breath, immediately overcome with a new type of guilt. "No Magnus forget about it, I don't need that anymore." Alec said untruthfully.

"Oh..." Magnus sighed out, feeling more depressed than he thought he would.

Alec could sense his fall in mood, but he had to be sure. "Are you sure?" Alec asked, looking into Magnus' soulful but hurting eyes, a lifetime of fear was about to be taken away.

"More sure than I've ever been in my life. I trust you Alec... completely" Magnus said smiling up to his omega.

Alec was so stunned by Magnus confession that he didn't see his alphas next action coming. Magnus used his powerful thighs to knock Alec off his perch above him and push him over onto his back, which allowed Magnus to quickly switch round their positions, so he was straddling on top of Alec, who had a completely bemused look on his face. That look just shouted kiss me to Magnus, so he did. He pushed his tongue around every crevice of Alec's mouth, enjoying the subtle moans which were escaping deep from Alec's throat. But that's when Magnus felt Alec's dick twitching near his hole, however when the cum soaked head touched him, it made Magnus whole body start to tighten and convulse in surges of pleasure, so much so that Magnus had to grip his hand around Alec's hand, needing to ride it out. 

Alec bit hard on his lips, trying urgently to prevent a small chuckle from leaving his mouth, loving more than anything seeing Magnus react like Alec does.

"Are you alright there?" Alec asked, failing to hold back his smile miserably.

Magnus let out an alpha growl in response to Alec's cockiness, "owwww you enjoy it while you can omega, because soon I'm gonna be doing the same to you."

His words had the desired effect as Alec's eyes closed and his breath fluttered at the thought of being taken again. 

"But first..." Magnus said, rubbing one of his hands over his face to collect some Alec's cum, whist reaching the other underneath Alec to circle his hole, collecting some of his slick and obviously making Alec grunt at the sudden touch.   
Magnus brought both hands together and encased them over Alec's cock, which was nearly as big as his, and considering he was an omega, that was unheard of. Magnus slowly started massaging the mixture up and down Alec's dick, filling the gap behind his foreskin and deep in his slit, needing to saturate every inch of his manhood, readying it for his own hole.

“Oh Jesus….” Alec purred out, the feeling of Magnus’ hands wrapping around his dick was incredible. 

"Remember my love..." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, "I'm still on top and in charge...." and he cut off his own words when he lined up with Alec's cock, and slowly started to take his omega inside of him.

Alec's breaths rushed out between his gritted teeth as he rubbed his hands over Magnus' hips, his fingers outstretched and aching with the need to clamp down on his alpha, wanting desperately to thrust up to complete the culmination of pleasure, but the omega knew this was Magnus’ show to run, so he laid back and let himself it. Alec could feel the suction of Magnus' amazingly tight ass, clenching over his enlarged cock head, and with every inch that entered him, his alphas ass got tighter and tighter, like it was trying to suck a load from Alec right away. Magnus’ actions were drawing stead low groans from the omega, groans he was trying desperately to keep under control. However Magnus’ actions were sending an entirely new surge of pleasure and need straight, from his dick and up to his brain, which was mixing with Magnus’ slightly altered but still addictive scent. There was the undeniable undertone of discomfort, but it was flooded with so much love that it distracted Alec from it. The slick and cum was helping the omegas dick slide it's way in, but when Alec looked up to Magnus' face, he could see the lines and look of pain ingrained on it. 

But soon Magnus levelled out, the entire length of Alec's cock deep since him,  
"Oh god Magnus..." Alec sighed out, feeling more of his heat transferring along his cock and into his alpha, the need to thrust nearly overpowering. That's when he regained his senses in a moment of clarity.

"Magnus.. I'm sorry, it's hurting isn't it?" Alec was sharing in Magnus pain, trying to use their link to absorb some of it, not even knowing if that was possible.

Magnus hadn't opened his eyes since he'd started taking Alec into him, and even despite the lubricant, the burn was stinging his tight muscle walls. The pain was so bad that he was about to tell Alec that he had to get off, but that's when he felt a tug in his gut. Quickly followed by another and then another. Magnus wasn't sure what was happening until he felt his pain start to lessen, and as his eyes locked into Alec's, he could see a renewed expression discomfort staining their beauty. 

"Alec... what the hell are you... ohhhhh mmmyyyyyy god!!!" Magnus yelled out filthily, collapsing forward onto Alec's chest and gripping onto his hair, again needing to ride out the intense surges of pleasure.

Alec couldn't stop the massive grin forming on his face, he knew that Magnus just needed to relax for it to feel good, so he helped him do it.

"How do we always know what each other needs?" Magnus purred into Alec's ear. 

"Because we are one..." Alec started, but quickly circled his hips, feeling his slicked up cock head rubbing against Magnus' virgin prostate, enticing a violent groan and vibration from his alpha.  
"And I've learned where to aim from the best" he said with a proud grin.

"Then show me.... fuck me" Magnus growled, not knowing he had it in him. 

"I'm not going to fuck you" Alec promised, "I'm going to show you how much I love you for doing this" Alec whispered against Magnus' lips, before attaching them to his alphas, so softly.

Alec started pulling his dick out, hearing Magnus gasp as it dragged along his tight walls, and then he slowly pushed it back into his alpha, and with every following thrust, it was getting easier. Soon Magnus released a built up sigh, not knowing how long that had been building up, but it felt amazing against Alec's face. The omega was nearly managing to hit his alphas prostate each time, and he knew when he did because Magnus' grip on his shoulders and lips got tighter, but soon the alpha wanted more. Magnus suddenly broke the kiss and slid three of his fingers into Alec's mouth,   
"Suck them" he ordered, and Alec happily obliged, getting them soaking wet whilst making Magnus' cock twitch. 

Once they were ready, Magnus slid his wet hand right underneath Alec's ass and pushed all three fingers right inside Alec's body, which not only make Alec moan and nearly scream, but it also drove his hips to snap up deeper into Magnus, slamming his dick into the alpha’s nerve bundle again, making the alpha shout out in bliss.

"Mmmmm oh fuck Alec... this is so hot" Magnus growled, before he started thrusting his fingers into Alec again.

It was almost like Magnus was fucking Alec and fucking himself with Alec's cock at the same time, and when he started scissoring his fingers, searching for Alec's spot, he knew he found it when Alec started thrusting into his own body harder. Soon it was Alec who was fucking himself up into Magnus, and down into his alphas fingers, and both their grunts were spilling over their kiss. The feeling of having his prostate stimulated at the same time as Magnus’ entrance swallowing his dick was unbelievable, and he wanted to do both harder, but needed to make sure Magnus was ok. Alec broke his hand off from Magnus' face and wrapped it around his alphas huge cock, and slowly started moving it up and down. Squeezing and twisting his hand when he got to the top of Magnus cock, Alec maintained a slow rhythm, matching his thrusts.  
Every inch was feeling incredible for Magnus, but when Alec stated jerking him off, that was nearly it for him as trapped surges of need and arousal kept exploding all over the alphas body as his body stretched round Alec's cock, and his prostate was pounded. Magnus would have been embarrassed to death had he not been with Alec, but god his groans... It took one hard well placed slam into Magnus' spot that forced him to suddenly get his fingers out and jump off Alec's dick.

"No no no..... damn it... I don't want to knot now!" Magnus yelled out, clamping down on the base of his cock, trying desperately to stop it and calm his breathing down.

Sensing Magnus now needed this just as much as he did, Alec knew what to do as he took control for Magnus, and grabbed hold of his leaking cock, lining up with his hole again, rubbing it against his entrance.  
"Shhhhh, I've got you Magnus.....Knot it me! Make me yours alpha" Alec growled, "I need it." 

Not needing to be asked twice, Magnus quickly rubbed as much of Alec's slick over his dick as he could manage before losing it, and he slammed his entire length into Alec's puckered hole, driving their whole bodily up the mattress and into the pillows. Magnus' arms tightened and his muscles twitched as he used one to hold onto the back of Alec's thigh, keeping his omega's leg over his shoulder, and the other squeezed around Alec's face and hair, needing to touch that piece of art as he made love to him. That new angle made Alec grab onto Magnus ass, pulling him harder into his tight channel, smashing into his prostate and causing even more powerful waves of pleasure disseminate around his body. The sound of Magnus’ hips snapping into his ass was addictive, and Alec was trying everything to make his Alpha move faster and harder, including clenching his ass around his dick and also trying to change his scent, knowing any subtle change would be noticed by Magnus. It wasn’t much, as Alec hadn’t done it before, but the change in his scent was noticeable enough to crash through Magnus head with a crazy wall of heat.

“Alec? How did you? Oh forget it” Magnus tried to sigh out, but the need to make love to this new scent was overpowering.

With every gasping moan, every part of Alec and Magnus got closer, and before long their link was illuminated again in a mixture of golden and a hint of purple, illustrating the power of their energy transference. But with their knotting and bonding near, their skin stared to become luminous again, and the now familiar sparks of electricity coursed through their shattered bodies. 

This time however it went further, as their synergy got closer to being complete, Magnus peered open his gaze and saw the gold aura of his angelic sub, only this time it was much brighter and more powerful, showing every crevice in his perfect omega. A shimmering light against his closed eyelids caused Alec to open his eyes as well, and he too was met by an aura around his alpha, one comprised of his blue and purple magic. As each jolt along their link, timed perfectly with their thrusting, hit their bodies, it felt as if a never ending tide of flush tingling warmth was spreading up and all round their bodies. 

The flushes were enough to again send Alec and Magnus to their omega and Alpha head spaces, enhancing every sensation and bringing them closer.

"Magnus....." 

"Grab my hands Alec.." Magnus managed to stutter out, leaving them open for his sub to lock his with, which he gladly did. 

Instinctually, it was as if they both knew what to do. Instead of directing their power into combat like they have done before, they both focused on their love for each other, and their need to compete their merging and bonding. Harmless sparks began to fly between their link, and as they remained transfixed on their goal, the auras of light that was surrounding them, slowly began to merge. Magnus started thrusting into Alec’s willing body harder, needing desperately to complete their joining, and each time his swelling cock hit Alec’s battered prostate, it brought their auras of light closer together, like their filthy moans were drawing them in.  
It was like a vortex had opened up in their bedroom, the currents of air were spinning around them, the sparks of connection like lightning in a storm.  
Both couldn't help a fresh gasp as they drew so much breath into their lungs, they could feel everything the other was feeling, experience their love for one another through the others emotions, and it was only getting stronger as their auras merged into one array of magical light. 

"Now!" Magnus shouted to Alec through panted breath, their pleasure reaching its crescendo, and Alec knew exactly what to do.

He wrapped his hands and started combing them through his Alphas hair, before gently manoeuvred his mouth to his alphas neck and bit down, right into the soft skin of his alpha glands. It was hard enough to breach the skin, and Alec could feel his body flood being flooded with alpha scent to a whole new level, it was so strong in fact that he could taste it and his body was ready to explode again, only this time, to reach complete satisfaction. The added pained sting made Magnus grow as he pulled Alec's head harder into his neck, feeling half of their mating bond forming. It was when they felt a new and completely different connection along their link that Magnus tugged on Alec's hair, drawing his flushed and dazed face off his neck. Before Magnus had to even open his mouth, Alec had turned his head sideways and exposed his furiously throbbing omega glands to his alpha, the ultimate act of submission right before mating. Magnus took one last inhalation of Alec's scent before diving down into his omegas neck, and biting down, deep into Alec's scent glands. Magnus couldn’t help his alpha growls grumbling against Alec’s glands as his teeth dug in, the vibration which they caused helped to cascade even more of Alec’s scent into the alpha’s body. As both their bodies became saturated with the taste and feel of their scents and feeling the bond almost complete, Magnus did one final well aimed thrust, using all of his strength and power, still biting down, and they both exploded in a true demonstration of ultra power. Their bright aura’s were joined as one, their minds were one, their emotions were one, their love was one, and now finally their bodies were one. They were completing their mating bond. Alec's cum exploded and shot up their bodies, which made his ass muscles clench so much around Magnus’ cock that it pushed him over the edge at last. Magnus could feel the massive swell of his knot erupting at the base of his cock, locking himself into place in his omega.

"Alec!!!!" Magnus shouted out as he finally felt his release thundering though his body, ripples of pleasure he'd never experienced adding to the waves of joy he was getting from Alec's ass, as it clenched and absorbed every drop of Magnus’ never ending cum. Their hands and legs and everything else gripped into each other’s bodies, helping their mates ride out the intense waves of bliss currently hitting them.  
Their orgasm lasted for well over a minute, and it wasn't until their auras faded and their energy finally ran out, that Magnus collapsed onto his omega, both completely exhausted. With the biggest smile on their faces, their whispered to each other at the exact same moment,   
“I love you.”  
After which they both passed out, venturing into the first sleep of their mated life. Alec’s body still hot, but the pain subsiding, and Magnus’ cock still flooding Alec’s body with his cum.

 

Magnus fell asleep still inside of Alec. But also inside of Alec, deep in his stomach, a miracle was trying to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :)  
> I hope you enjoyed it?!   
> And I hope that it wasn't too naughty ;)  
> I really liked writing the new depths of their connection and I really hope you liked it too :)
> 
> If you liked it, maybe comment and share on twitter? I'm @grrrsquishy :) Maybe like and RT if you can :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you can, check out @AtowncaledMalec and @HelloHeidi_101 their stories are amazing :)
> 
> Thanks so much again and I hope you liked it!
> 
> Oh and in case people didn't know, Heats are the Omega's reproductive cycle where they can become pregnant from their Alpha's knot.. ;)


	14. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens the morning after the nights before?
> 
> Are there any consequences to their link?
> 
> What's happening to Alec?
> 
> Find out :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm really sorry this is late but these past two weeks have been hard since the news :(
> 
> I found it really difficult to write any sort of angst or story, so this is kind of a filler before the story continues next chapter.
> 
> I'm sorry and I hope you like it :( It's probably crap haha, but I've felt crap since the news.
> 
> Thanks to all those who have read this so far.

The next four days were a blur…. But what a blur it was. Alec’s raging seemingly unquenchable heat had completely engulfed the now mated couple; it was influencing everything that they experienced, everything that they were, and everything that they did. However, this heat felt like so much more than a mating, which was no doubt an incredible thing, but the raw intensity of their desires, passion and uniqueness of their still growing connection was impossible to fight, even for an instant. It was so much more than a mating, it was the process of two beings becoming one.   
All of their memories, their emotions and feelings were merging together, there was nothing that wasn’t being shared between them.  
Even when they were asleep, the silence of the night was constantly disturbed with their breathless groans, the ruffling of sheets as Magnus pulled his omega back into his protective arms, even subconsciously not wanting to be more than a hairs breadth apart from Alec. 

Magnus had stayed inside Alec’s body since the very start of his heat, using magic to take care of anything that could have separated them, the mere thought of which sickened Magnus to his core. They had both lost count of how many times they had made love, how many knots of his life giving alpha juices Magnus had shot inside his now mated omega, and of how many times Alec had cum. Each fresh load that Magnus shot inside Alec mixed with his continuing omega slick, which meant the alpha could just keep fucking him harder and harder, whenever the heat induced urges hit him.  
Their bodies and minds, everything that made them unique, was so connected that they couldn’t even tell whose thought was popping into their heads, or where one of their bodies ended, and the other one started. 

The flows of honest, pure love and contentment were continuously being transmitted along their link, illustrated by the frequent and brief flashes of golden light illuminating from under their wafer-thin sheets. Unfortunately however, as their connection deepened, memories of past pains and losses were being sent along their link as well, several lifetimes of loneliness and despair that they both had tried desperately to bury, were being unearthed. They were sharing their deepest fears, as well as their deepest love. Nothing could be, or needed to be, hidden anymore. Not even the feeling of Magnus’ safe grip, or gentle exhalations of warm air against his neck, was enough to sooth Alec.

“No……No…..” Alec pleaded out panting in his sleep, frantically turning his head whilst kicking his legs, the sweat of his heat being amplified by a cacophony of horrifying thoughts.

“Mum…….. don’t……………no!!!!” The omega’s whole body jolted upright as he screamed echoed out, forcing himself out of the nightmare he was suffering, wheezing as he was fiercely thrashing his arms around the bed, as if trying to fight the terrible images permeating his brain, his eyes closed tightly shut.

Hearing Alec’s screams ripped Magnus out of his dreams, of a perfect life filled with Alec and their childr….  
“Alec?” Magnus called out, half dazed in confusion at first as to the nature of the disturbance, before his heart started thumping the insides of chest as he realised something was awfully wrong. 

“Alexander!?!” Magnus yelled out as he leapt up and instinctively wrapped his arms around his struggling mate, catching his distraught omega’s fighting arms and scared body in his own safe grasp, using his own strength to attempt to sooth and still his crashing mate. 

“Alec… Alec…. Shhhhhhh.” Magnus started whispering softly through his stuttering breathing, as he began gently rocking them back and forth, whilst resting his head over Alec’s shoulder, making sure his voice could be heard and felt in his omega’s ear, letting him know the nightmare was over. 

“I’ve got you” Magnus spoke again, this time infusing his voice with alpha undertones, needing to help his omega to calm down and stop convulsing in distress.

“M…… Magnus.…?” Alec stuttered out, wobbly reaching his hands up behind him, running one through his alphas hair and placing the other one around the side of his face, needing to be totally sure he was where he thought he was, and that Magnus was with him.

“I’m here Alec. I’ll always be here.” Magnus reaffirmed that last statement by tightening his protective grip around Alec, his arms resting around his abdomen as he let his face fall into his omega’s hand.

“You’re safe now.” The alpha murmured confidently.

It took a few minutes of them just hugging and resting against each other for Alec to calm down enough to talk, his skin still warm and damp against Magnus’ chest and arms.

“I saw it.” Alec said snuffling, trying to hold back the intense emotions he was experiencing, but his Ultra-omega nature was too strong. “Damn it!!” The omega shouted out violently, causing Magnus to jump at the unexpected shock, immediately after which Alec starting to pound the sides of his head with the palms of his hands, his skin quickly turning a crimson red, before he stopped and tucked his hands into his hair, fighting back the tears from falling.   
“I hate myself when I’m like this!” Alec cried out, enclosing both his hands around his temples as he leaned forward and started rocking, the cold heavy pain in his gut pulling him down. “Why can’t I control my emotions?! Hell I don’t even know if they’re mine and they are hurting even more!” When he’d finished, Alec started thumping his head even harder as his tears started to fall, hoping the physical pain would outweigh the emotional horror and gut-wrenching discomfort. 

“Alexander!!!” Magnus roared out furiously, putting nearly all his alpha into his tone as he rushed his hands up and grabbed hold of Alec’s wrists, trying to stop him from hurting himself.  
But his tone and actions had completely the opposite effect he had intended on Alec. The confused sub yelled out in a pained terrified shriek that nearly broke Magnus’ heart, but it was the omega’s next actions that really hurt Magnus. Alec couldn’t stop himself as he brought his forearms up, like he was trying to protect himself, and he forced his eyes shut as he buried himself into his arms, desperately hoping they would mask his pained whines. 

Magnus had never moved as quickly as he did when he was letting go of Alec’s wrists, grimacing and letting out a gasp of his own. The memories of what happened over four days ago came flooding back, having been buried by the immeasurable pleasure they had both experienced since then. The breathless alpha’s face was devoid of emotion as his heart fell hard to the ground, seeing his mate scared of him…. It destroyed him. As Magnus felt his blood run cold, the guilt overwhelming him, he thought it would be best if he pulled himself out of his omega, not wanting to hurt Alec any more than he already had. But just as he was about to leave his mates body, he suddenly felt Alec’s hand grip hard around the back of his thigh, desperately trying to keep Magnus inside him.

“No please Magnus….” Alec begged soulfully and depressingly, “Please god don’t go! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I acted like that....I’m sorry I..."

“Alec! Alec..hey hey” Magnus started as he began running his hands up and down Alec’s muscular arms, gently easing himself back into his omega, never fully leaving him. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Magnus didn’t know what the right thing to do was, so he just followed his instincts and leaned his head against Alec’s back, placing gentle kisses on the spot below his mates neck. 

As the alpha let his breath bounce of Alec and back onto his own face, Magnus could feel his mate’s heartbeat starting to slow.  
“You have nothing to be sorry about. Do you hear me? I am the one who is sorry. I shouted at you, and I am so so sorry Alec” Magnus said with all his heart, before moving round to his omegas face, and started gently kissing Alec’s strong jaw, the stubble from 4 days without shaving feeling really nice against his own, but the alpha quickly blocked that out. Alec could feel his tense neck relaxing as he started moving his head to the side, giving Magnus easier access to his jaw, feeling each kiss from his alpha take away a little bit more pain.

“I’m sorry I got so emotional Magnus. I hate that I can’t seem to control it” Alec sighed out, feeling the uncontrollable need to hide from the gaze of his alpha, but he was trying to fight it with everything he had. 

Magnus could sense the struggle and pain along their link, and he knew Alec must have been able to sense his hurt as well, however Magnus knew that he had to push through the dark feelings to try and reach Alec.

“You never have to apologise for who you are. You are amazing.” Magnus said truthfully, but he needed to look into Alec’s eyes to make sure his mate truly understood that. So he adjusted their positions, manually turning his omegas body, not stopping until Alec was straggling him, his long legs outstretched along the bed. They both let out supressed groans as Magnus bit his teeth down hard, he could feel his cock moving around inside Alec’s still amazingly tight ass, saturated with days of his own cum and his omega’s slick; and Alec had to clamp down hard on his lip as he sank back down into Magnus’ lap, feeling his alpha’s huge cock practically massaging his prostate, but as much as he tried, Alec still couldn’t stop a small moan escaping. 

“Never.” Magnus spoke again, making sure his eyes delivered as much feeling as his words. 

Alec was frozen for a few seconds, not fully understanding how Magnus could accept him for how he was. 

“I love you” Alec said with all his heart, letting out a small smile at the warm feeling of their love being shared along the link again.

“I love you too Alec” Magnus replied, sharing the smile and love, before surrendering to the need and letting his un-glamoured orbs close as he moved in for a kiss. This kiss was different to the lust filled ones as of late, Alec’s heat had seemed to have entered some kind of paused phase, which under any normal circumstances would have sent bells ringing in Magnus’ head, but this wasn’t a normal time, so they let themselves share this moment. 

Alec gently ran his tongue over his lips before feeling Magnus’ press against his own, the contours of their mouths lining up instantly. The immediate and intense sparks of heat and fizzing electricity caused not only Alec’s own eyes to shut, but made both of their breathing stutter at the pleasure. Their skin tingled as the warm exhalations evaporated off the surface of their faces, before the feeling of Magnus skirting his nails along his thigh caused Alec’s mouth to groan wide open, an invitation that Magnus could hardly refuse. The alpha pressed his tongue into the willing omega’s mouth, and immediately started circling his hard muscle around the inside of Alec’s cheek, which quickly made Alec’s whole head shake and a wave of heated pleasure surge around his body.

“Grrrrr…..” Alec groaned out, not realising he could make such a noise! “You’re lucky you’re so adorab…” Alec started saying, but was cut off when Magnus encased his mates whole mouth in his own, claiming his words and air. 

Magnus quickly began running his lips down over his mates, ending each kiss with a moist smack, whilst at the same time bringing his hands up to run through Alec’s hair, losing themselves in the pleasure. Magnus’ cock was throbbing inside Alec’s ass, so much so that Alec could feel each pulse of blood against his tight ass walls, and each one drew more aggressive moans from the omega.   
Despite this though, the kiss remained slow and meaningful, each one enjoying every sensation, and of being closer together and drenched in the warmth and love of their link. Not only that though, as their lips and tongues continued to dance, their mating bites, still red and raw from repeated knottings, were a new reminder of their now closer bond. Each sting that shot through their bodies when one of them made contact with the others, added a new layer of depth to the bond, and each hiss was absorbed into the mouths of their mates.   
But Magnus hadn’t forgotten what had happened to Alec, and he needed to know what was wrong. After a few more minutes like this, Alec’s heartrate had returned to normal, so Magnus was confident to ask him.

Breaking away from this kiss and tucking his head into Alec’s neck, taking in a breath of his still amazingly addictive heated omega scent to stable himself, Magnus asked him;  
“Alec…. What did you see?”

Alec quickly started shaking his head, “No… Magnus I don’t want to ruin this, it was nothing” he said dishonestly, but his own guilt at that caused a slight twinge in his mate bite.

“Ruin it? Alec do you really think ANYTHING you could say would ruin this?” Magnus asked a bit exasperated. 

“I saw your mum…. At least I think it was yours.” Alec just blurted out, instantly regretting his choice to blurt it out as he felt a jolt of pain along their link, and Magnus’ cock started to soften slightly inside him, the first time in over 4 days.

“Owww Magnus see, oh fuck… I’m sorry” Alec pleaded out, running is hands through his hair, before squeezing his mate harder into his arms, wanting to protect Magnus like he had been protecting him.

“What did you see?” Magnus asked coldly, hating not only the fact that this memory had surfaced now of all times, but that Alec had to relive it?! He just hoped to god it wasn’t the one he feared it was. 

“Are you sure you want me to say?” Alec questioned his mate, looking him squarely in his eyes.

“If you stay with me… I’m sure.” Magnus said, speaking from his heart.

Alec smiled, conveying more than could be said with words, and after feeling a new wave of comforting warmth and safety sent along their bond to Magnus, he continued, although his smile quickly faded.  
“I saw your mum…. and a there was a rope and….” Alec started stuttering out, struggling to push through the despair they were both feeling.

“Oh god…” Magnus interrupted in a low draining voice, feeling all the air sucked from his lungs, replaced with what felt like liquid nitrogen, freezing and burning at the same time. Magnus’ hands broke from around Alec’s back and moved over his mouth in disgust.

“How… Why…. Oh god I’m sor…” The alpha tried to sputter out, the magnitude of what had happened, in combination with a crushing guilt, was too much as his tears quickly started to pool over his fingers, in conjunction with deep shallow sobs. 

“Magnus?” Alec sobbed, “Magnus... It's ok" Alec promised rubbing his hands supportively over his alpha. "I’m still here. I’ve got you” The omega somehow pushed through everything he was experiencing, the sole driver of his actions being to protect and help his alpha. 

Alec was being the source of strength that Magnus needed, but before they could even begin to tackle what was happening, Alec’s phone started buzzing. Only this was his emergency tone, one that shadowhunters couldn’t ignore.

Magnus knew this, and he quickly pulled back, forcing back the emotions that had almost been released from his body, realising now wasn’t the time to discuss his past.  
“Alec, you need to answer that.” Magnus said depressingly.

“The institute be damned, you’re all I care about.” Alec replied defiantly.

Magnus smiled at his omega’s words, remembering to show him just how much he cared about what he had just said.

“Alec…..” Magnus repeated, this time in a leading way, his forehead furrowing.

After huffing and puffing, Alec finally gave in. “Fine… but this isn’t over” the omega said confidently, pecking his lips over Magnus’ before he began moving towards his phone.  
Alec somehow, much to the amusement and deep admiration of Magnus, who couldn't get the smirk off his face, had finally managed to clumsily manoeuvre their bodies, with a mixture of chuckling and grunting, closer to the bedside table. Alec had to stop several times to just bury his head into Magnus shoulder, trying to hide his embarrassment at the noises he was making, and conceal some of the laughing.

Feeling Alec's palpable joyful sniggers brushing over his skin made Magnus' whole-body tingle, and as he pushed his hands into Alec's hair, the alpha had a cruel idea.  
Magnus wasn't about to let Alec reach his phone without just a little bit of teasing... so he bit down on his lip to not give away his huge smile, and just as he felt Alec start to lift his hips for another shuffle, Magnus suddenly snapped his hips up hard, jabbing his now solid cock into his omega's inflamed hypersensitive prostate. Alec's whole body was lifted up by the force of his alpha's unexpected thrust, and the feeling of his weight being pushed up by the force of Magnus cock in him alone was nearly too much.

"Ohhhh my..... fu.....god!!" Alec yelled out, his spasming body collapsing back down over his mate.

Fortunately for Alec, he managed to hide most of his screams by biting down on his hand, but the intense surges of cascading pleasure made Alec's legs stiffen out behind Magnus, his grip around his alpha tighten, and his head dig into his mate’s body, trying to channel his blissful feelings.   
Unfortunately for Magnus, Alec's entrance hadn't loosened one bit, so he couldn't enjoy the teasing of his mate because Magnus had found himself forcing his face into his mate’s shoulder, trying to hide his own loud groans.

After a few minutes, Alec pulled back his head and had intended to tell Magnus off, but seeing the look of pure happiness on his alphas face calmed any thoughts of being playfully angry, and Alec just leaned forward and kissed Magnus again. It was brief, but it conveyed so much. Alec was just about to move over again, only this time he wiggled his finger at Magnus as he pulled away from the kiss;

"No.... No..." Alec said in as disapproving leading voice as possible, wanting Magnus to sit perfectly still.

And with a final stretching gasp, Alec lurched over Magnus shoulder and grabbed onto his phone. With an exhausted gasp, Alec felt a strange sense of pride that he had managed to do all of this without losing Magnus from his body, not wanting to be separated from his mate for a second. But just as he made his way back to sit up and look at his phone, the mate bite on his neck sharply fizzed with.... however as quickly as the thought entered his head, the feeling had gone, and Alec's concentration was immediately taken by his phone. 

Alec peered down at the screen, scrunching his eyes as he moved the phone closer and further away from himself, trying to read the caller ID. 

Magnus started to giggle at the sight before him, "Are you alright there love? Do you need your glasses?" 

Alec's face immediately changed as his head snapped up, and he turned to face Magnus, putting on his saltiest stare. 

"Look who's talking ol......huh!? Ouch!!" Alec screeched out, his witty retort cut short by Magnus' hand coming down over his ass, the slapping noise echoing around the room and their heads. The sound and combined sting.... Alec had never felt anything like it.

"Watch it omega" Magnus commanded, the edge taken off by the smile still plastered on his face. 

"Well how are you going to make.." Alec's flirting was cut short, the smile fading completely from his face as he read who was calling him.

Magnus could both see and feel the drop in Alec's emotions, and he had to know why.

"What is it?" Magnus asked worriedly, clasping both of his omegas hands in his own, gently rubbing the back of them with his thumbs. 

Alec let the phone ring out and just read the text, not wanting to let this perfect time with his mate be ruined, but as he returned his gaze to his concerned looking alpha, Alec knew that boat had sailed. 

After sighing out, Alec answered; "It was from Isabelle, she wants me at the institute, I guess there's something going on there but I... I don't want to leave.... I can't... not without you.... and besides she hates..." Alec's face quickly contorted, and his breathing deepened as waves of emotional pain started surfacing again. But just as he felt like his emotions were about to overwhelm him and his hands started to shake, Magnus' grip around them tightened, as if absorbing some of the pain for his omega. Feeling his alpha there to support him was just what Alec needed, and after bringing his eyes up to Magnus', he confessed;

"I don't want to leave Magnus." The omega confessed, shaking his head. "I need you... I need you inside me... I need you to breath, I need you to just keep going..." Alec said, leaking his heart out to his alpha.

Seeing tears start to breach over his omegas eyes, and feeling Alec's heartbreak along their link, was crushing for Magnus,   
"Alexander please...."

Alec suddenly pulled his hands out of Magnus' grip, ignoring the best he could the sad whelp the alpha let out, and rubbed the falling tears away with his thumbs.

"What am I doing?" The omega cringed, before he started laughing in a self deprecating way.  
"I'm sorry Magnus, it's not like I'm going away forever and you'll still be here when I get back, and I guess me heat is over but I had thought it would have ended in a more climatic way, and.."

Alec would have continued for a lot longer had Magnus not placed his finger over his omegas lips;  
"You're cute when you're rambling" Magnus cooed, the right corner of his lips rising again. 

"Oh my god I am rambling aren't I!?" Alec fluttered comically.

Magnus let out a full-on belly laugh, before finally moving his hands to cover his omega's cheeks, and after calming himself with a deep breath, he made a confession and a promise.  
"I don't want you to go either Alec, and to be honest I'm not so sure your heat is over because you're right, it should have been.... different." He couldn't help but nibble his lip and run his eyes over his omegas still naked body, before blinking shaking his head, remembering what he was going to say.  
"And as much as we both wish like HELL that we could stay like this.... forever" Magnus chuckled, "we both have jobs and responsibilities to take care of", his eyes dropped sadly for a second before continuing, "but the sooner you finish, the quicker we can ermmm..." the alpha wriggled his dick inside his omega a little to emphasise the last point. 

Alec's whole body tensed with a sharp gasp of air as his hands shot up, his fingers interlacing over his mates hands that were wrapped round his face, needing something to grip on to as the pleasure cascaded through every cell in his body. Alec's breathing was deep and intermittent as waves of luminescence lit up his face and body again, the intense feelings of love and arousal he was getting from his alpha flooded over him, and he needed a few seconds to come back down earth.

In that split second before he returned to normal, Alec could have sworn he felt…. something in his abdomen… but he immediately shook it off, remembering he hadn’t eaten in a while. 

As soon as his body returned to normal, Alec's gaze met his mates, which had so much pride and smugness plastered over it that it nearly made Alec want to jump off and bend his alpha over.... but his phone screen lit up again at the unanswered text, and Alec knew Magnus was right.  
"You're lucky alpha...." Alec said with a growl of his own to Magnus with a little smile, before it fell away as he unlocked his screen with the code: 624687. 

Magnus caught a glimpse of this, and it took a few seconds for him to realise that Alec's code spelt out his name, and the grin that shot up over the alpha's face was ridiculous, but he didn't care one bit.   
Magnus hadn't taken his eyes off of Alec as he typed out his reply, loving the way Alec stuck his tongue out slightly as he was concentrating, and the second he had finished and sent the message, Magnus brought Alec back into a tight hug. As their hands tightened, they buried their faces into each other’s necks, needing to saturate their bodies with their mate’s scent, it was like they needed to refuel before they had to be separated for a little bit. It felt like an eternity of hugging, both enjoying the feeling of their mate’s heartbeats against their chests, the way Alec's chest hair tickled around Magnus' smooth skin and nipples, and both knowing they were safe as their arms were wrapped protectively each other, their fingers intertwined. Unfortunately, Magnus knew Alec had to go, so they eventually broke the hug and started getting out of bed to get dressed. As Alec started pulling off his alpha's cock, an evil glint swept across the omega's eyes as an idea popped into his head. Just when Alec felt Magnus' cock head pulling out of him, and after letting out a small wince due to fact his body had got so used to having it inside him, Alec squeezed his internal muscles tightly around his mate, dragging Magnus' foreskin hard over the sensitive glands. 

"Oh my......ohhhhhhh fuck…. god you're an ev........ urghhhhhhh....." Magnus stopped trying to form coherent sentences, and just let out his groans, holding nothing back as he flooded them with alpha undertones, knowing the effect that would have on Alec as well.  
The omega felt a burning sense of pride at his mates noises, loving that he knew how to drive Magnus crazy.  
The alpha's moans had started to die down, hating but secretly loving his omega for doing that, and the fact he knew him so well. Nothing felt better for him than when Alec tightened his ass over his cock head, and he had to grip tight into Alec's ass, funnelling some of the waves of intense pleasure. 

"Is everything ok Magnus?" Alec sighed out, pretending he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

Magnus just sat there chuckling, nodding to his mate with a disbelieving grin, but just as Magnus was about to reply, a thought of his own entered his head.... he decided to play a game with Alec, who had now started getting dressed.

"I'm much better now" Magnus spoke confidently, readying his revenge.

The alpha's eyes surveyed the contours and bends of his mate’s perfect body when Alec sat up on the bed, beginning to put his clothes on. However as soon as Alec had pulled up his boxers, Magnus flicked his wrist and started using his magic to drag them down again.   
Initially Alec thought they must have just fallen down on their own, but after the second time they dropped to his ankles, Alec started to think that maybe they were broken or something, his face reflecting the confused feelings he was experiencing. It wasn't until he heard Magnus sniggering behind him that Alec knew what his mate was doing.

"Magnus....." Alec sighed out, trying to sound upset but secretly wanting to laugh as well.

Soon they had both lost count of how many times Alec had tried to pull his boxer briefs up, he had tried in another room, in the bathroom, everywhere! But no matter where he tried, they just kept on falling down. Alec even gave up and started to try and put his shirt on, well one of Magnus' shirts anyway, something the alpha didn't fail to notice, but didn't mention the adorable action because he didn't want to embarrass Alec. Finally though, the omega was finally nearly all dressed and was doing up his shoes when..... Magnus clicked his fingers, and Alec was completely naked again. 

"Ohhhhh for god sake Magnus!?!" Alec said frustratedly grabbing the sheets and staring at the ceiling, holding back his giggles, but as much as he tried to be angry, the noises Magnus was making sounded like heaven. 

Magnus couldn't help himself, and now he was just laying back over the bed in fits of stitch inducing laughter, grabbing around himself as he rolled around over the soft sheets, his stomach aching as he'd not laughed like this in over a lifetime. 

All thoughts of annoyance had completely evaporated from Alec's mind, his eyes completely transfixed on his mate’s face. Each line of pure joy on Magnus' face looked like perfection, his make-up had smeared as tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks, and his hair was all floppy and adorable. Damn he looked like a god Alec thought, but it was the sound of Magnus laughing like that really lit up his soul, and he wished that he could always make the alpha laugh like that.

The giggling was contagious, and as much as Alec tried resisting the twitching in his mouth, he soon began to laugh too. As it took over him, Alec reached down and grabbed his boxer briefs that he'd spent the last 5 minutes trying to put on, and threw them at Magnus, 'accidentally' hitting him in the face. It didn't have quite the intended impact Alec thought it would have had though, as instead of flinging them off, Magnus grabbed onto them and started inhaling deeply, flooding his body with his omega's musky scent. 

Feeling slightly annoyed that Magnus seemed to enjoy it, Alec took that moment to jump on top of his Magnus, quickly grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head, locking them in place before leaning forward to his mate’s ear.

"You're lucky I have go..." Alec purred, nibbling Magnus' earlobe, before diving down for one last passionate kiss, locking their lips together and enjoying the dancing of their breath. Forcing himself to lift up and break the kiss, which was horrible for them both, Alec quickly grabbed onto his alpha's hand too, wanting him to get up. 

And in a sweet innocent voice, Alec asked Magnus;  
"Magnus..... can you please open a portal to the institute for me?" Alec ended his question with a quick flutter of his puppy dog eyes, and there was no way Magnus could refuse him.... but he tried.

"Hmmmm.... what would I get in return?" Magnus asked smirkingly. 

Licking around his lips, Alec pressed his forehead against Magnus', briefly enjoying the proximity and tingling for a second before responding.  
"Hmmmm.... a good feeling inside?" Alec said hopefully.

"Ermmmm nope" Magnus said pouring his lips.

“My eternal gratitude?” Alec asked sweetly.  
“Ermmmm nope” Magnus repeated.  
“My ass?” Alec said grinning wildly.  
“But I already have that?” The alpha replied cockily.  
“Me” Alec simply said.  
“Deal” Magnus smiled, and waved his hand to open the portal, and just before Alec went, Magnus held onto both of his mate’s hands.   
The alpha held Alec for just a few more seconds before purring, “Hurry back”, and with a parting kiss, Alec headed for the portal. But when Magnus caught whiff of Alec’s scent… he could have sworn there was something different about it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> I'm sorry if it was awful, i just wrote what i was feeling at the time :(
> 
> Normal story plot will resume next chapter! With malec angst?! and a bab....?! or not....
> 
> If you can, maybe like and comment, and i'm on twitter Tommy (me) @grrrsquishy , maybe like and RT if you can :)
> 
> Thanks again and sorry again!


	15. The Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Alec arrives at the Institute?
> 
> What challenges does he face?
> 
> How will he react to Isabelle?
> 
> And what crushing news awaits the omega?
> 
> Read to find out, and I hope you like it! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read The Journey so far! I have been stunned by the reaction, so thank you so so much!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter, there's a lot going on and it was pretty intense to write :)
> 
> Thanks again!

The second Alec stepped through the portal and into the institute, leaving Magnus behind, his whole body was suddenly and violently shunted hard against the side of the wall, feeling of the air being instantly ripped out of his lungs with a pained groan, leaving Alec panting where he stood. It took a few seconds for Alec to regain his senses, and when he did, he pushed himself back into the centre of a long corridor, not entirely sure what the hell was going on. All the omega knew was that he was being ferociously bombarded with a multitude of sensations, some good, but the majority were beyond terrible. 

Alec's confused face grimaced slightly as he took his first few short tentative steps forward, but this time it was the faint stinging in his ass that took his attention, a reminder of what he had experienced with his new mate, and it was enough to momentarily clear his mind. The pain was nothing serious or major, which was surprising considering he had blissfully enjoyed five days of nearly continuous, hard pounding and living with Magnus inside him all the time. However, his omega body was made for this, and when he felt that slight sting, an unexpected wave of pride swept him. For perhaps the first time in his life, Alec was actually happy to be an omega... or whatever he was, something more. He could almost feel Magnus' dick inside him, the dried cum and omega slick pushed deep inside his body enhanced the sensations, kind of like a ghost memory of their love making.

Unfortunately, the smile that had crept onto the corners of Alec's face disappeared a split second later, when he realised what was missing. The constant flow along their link that represented hope, intoxicating happiness, the safe warming knowledge that Magnus was always there, and of their never-ending love, normally as strong as Alec's grip and as steady a second heartbeat, had nearly gone. The gapping, frozen hollowness left behind in the vacuum of where their connection had once flowed, manifested sensations that felt like a jagged rusty blade scrapping out the omega's insides, and it had nearly totally sapped Alec's strength. 

It wasn't long before Alec realised that it wasn't the institute that was spinning, it was him. As he stood weightlessly rocking on the spot, his hands gripping around his stomach trying to stop the now crippling pain as his head dipped involuntarily, Alec tried to take another step forward..... but as his foot made contact with the ground again, his knees buckled. As gravity unrelentingly tried to pull Alec face first to the ground, he couldn't even extend his arms to try and soften the fall, not wanting to let go of whatever connection he had left with Magnus. 

Alec crumpled his face and hardened his grip around his abdomen, bracing himself to impact the ground.

"Sir!?" A beta male shadowhunter's voice shot through the previously silent corridor as he exited a nearby room, luckily he quickly darted towards Alec and grabbed onto his arm, just in time, saving the frantic omega.

The second Alec felt an alien presence touching him, tugging his arm up to counter his fall, his blood began to boil as his heart raced, the primal ultra omega instincts taking over, which meant instead of cowering away as some omegas might have done, Alec quickly unsheathed his luminescent blue weapon from a concealed pocket in his trousers and forced it to the neck of the still unknown helper. The omega shook his arm out of the grip of the beta and pressed his open hand against the stranger’s sternum, locking him in place as Alec pressed his weapon until it was flush with the beta's neck, his breathless panting evidence of the trauma he was suffering through.

Sweat began to trickle down Alec's contorted face, his teeth clenched shut and the omega wasn’t sure what he was about to do. Fortunately however, his clouded vision slowly began to return to normal and as his breathing slowed, that's when a wave of recognition struck, and the second it did, Alec instantly pulled away like he'd just touched a burning flame. 

"Underhill?" Alec gasped.

"Sir" Underhill nodded cautiously, his eyes frantically scanning over the intense look on the omega's face, unable to hide his obvious fear. He was almost certain he knew why Alec was acting like this, but another question burned within him, "how did you get here?" Underhill asked confusedly.

Alec's forehead furrowed at the beta's question, and for a split second he thought about lying, but he immediately realised that lying was the last thing he wanted to do, in fact he hated that the thought had even entered his mind, even for that brief instance. Alec was unimaginably proud of what he had with Magnus, and he knew then that he wasn't going to hide any of it.

So, after inhaling a deep breath and pushing back he shoulders, to gain the confidence he needed, Alec responded:  
"My mate portaled me in." By the end of his sentence, the omega felt the grin returning to the corners of his mouth, exhaling the tension that had built up. 

A bemused, and perhaps a touch disappointed, look fell over Underhill's face before he spoke; "your mate? You mean.... you mean the warlock?" Underhill pushed, his eyes squinting in confusion, but also regretting the way he said warlock with a hint of disgust.

Alec's omega senses exploded in a big way when he heard the beta's tone. Alec's eyes pinged open, locking onto Underhill's with an expression mirroring his disgust, whilst the omega's his nostrils flared open as air rushed into his chest, expanding his muscular frame to overshadow the beta. But the growls.... they would have made Magnus proud; Alec had subconsciously expected this hatred, however being confronted with it head on, the omega was worried what he might have done, had Underhill not reacted the way he did.

The beta staggered back, skirting along the wall as he outstretched his quivering arm and spread his fingers out in a stopping motion;

"Wow wow wow... I'm so sorry sir" Underhill said breathlessly, bowing his head in an act of submittance, hoping it would appease the furious omega, the scent from which was so overpowering Underhill almost fell to his knees. 

The burning haze that had clouded Alec's vision again had subsided after hearing and seeing the beta's reaction, and Alec also took a stride back, his own body returning to normal.

Not wanting to leave time for an awkward silence, Underhill asked something that had bugged him; 

"Wait, how did he get you here again?"

"Magnus portaled me in." Alec stated confidently and happily.

"Portaled you in?" Underhill repeated back, his head shaking in disbelief before returning his gaze to Alec.  
"But sir... that shouldn't have been possible." He said with conviction.

Alec soon mirrored the confused look on the beta's face, the pieces of the puzzle starting to fall into place, was something in the institute was blocking their link and other magic?

"What do you mean? What the hell's going on!?" The omega pressed, moving more aggressively towards the beta.

"Well sir..." Underhill started stutteringly, feeling himself shaking slightly. "The wards around the institute have been placed on maximum alert, nothing should have been able to get in or out, and I mean nothing." He stated sternly.

Alec's mind drifted back to a few minutes ago, to when he was standing with his new mate, feeling like there were no other cares in the world, an aura of happiness drifting around them. The memory of Magnus was enough to induce a painfully brief spark of heat and love along their still present, but weak link. The spark may have been brief, but Alec was able to gain energy from it, which meant he could fully refocus. It was in that moment of clarity that Alec remembered, just before Magnus opened the portal, he grabbed hold of his hand.... 

Alec couldn't risk disclosing what he thought had happened, about his theory of his and Magnus' power.... the idea of which almost made Alec smile at its farfetched sounding nature. He then realised he'd been silent for a while now, and Underhill was still staring at him, waiting for answers.

"Look how I got here doesn't matter, but the wards... there affecting the Omegas and Alpha's aren't they?!" Alec expressed distressingly.

"I'm afraid so sir yes. They have been completely cut off from their mates, they can't even feel each other along their mating bites or soul bonds, not even the ghost memories of touches...." the beta had to pause for a moment, the magnitude of what he was saying only just hitting him. "They're going crazy." Underhill finished sternly.

Alec's heart missed a beat and his breathing caught high in his throat.... he couldn't even begin to imagine what he would have been like had he been completely separated from Magnus. The contemplation alone of such a scenario was enough to nearly make the omega sick, and Alec had to move away from Underhill to rest his right hand against the wall as his head dropped to face the floor, his breathing laboured as Alec tried desperately to not sick up his insides. Once again Alec was grateful beyond words that he was like how he was, and that no matter what the barrier, he could still feel Magnus, but nowhere near as much as he needed him.

"Why have you done this?! Who gave the order?" Alec questioned aggressively, lowering his head even more.

The beta was definitely reacting to Alec's anger, making him more cautious in his responses.

"Sir it was... it was your mother who gave the order, along with your sister to back it up."

Alec's whole body chilled and the hairs on his arms stood on end at the mention of his sister, the harsh words she'd used previously returning to haunt the precariously balanced omega. 

'Magnus never loved you!!' Isabelle's soulless hate filled words came screaming back into Alec's mind with a vengeance, his eyes scrunching shut as his head and neck flung hard from side to side with sweat pouring down them, as if trying retreat as far away from each memory as he could. 'He saw you as an easy fuck... Accept the truth!' 

Underhill could see and smell Alec's increased distress and the undeniable stench of sadness and... betrayal? The beta was again flummoxed to what he was sensing from Alec, but he couldn't just stand there and watch the increasingly distraught omega fall apart.

"Alexander...." Underhill said softly, his own heart wrenching at the sight before him as he started reaching out again, only this time much more cautiously.

There was no telling how far Alec would fall, his emotional rock, the one person who was keeping him grounded, was gone. Magus wasn't there to hold him, in fact he could barely feel Magnus anymore, he knew he would have to talk to his sister soon, his stomach hurt and he felt sick.... it was all overwhelming him. Alec quickly drove his fingers harshly through his hair before rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes, trying desperately to regain some sort of focus. However, the only thing Alec could think of doing right now was to call out to his love, to his mate...

"Magnus...... Magnus....Please..... Magnus..." Alec whispered out through his cries and harsh exhalations, the tears finally breaching the seal of his hands, travelling down the contours of his distressed face. Alec had slowly moved himself to the opposite side of the corridor, pushing his head and body back against the smooth wall, before slowly letting himself start to fall to the ground.

Despite not being anywhere near the same degree or intensity, Underhill was also conflicted, unsure of what to do. His eyes continually scanned both the corridor and the broken omega in front of him, standing restlessly on his feet, the beta finally made a decision. The enactment of which was spurred on by the sudden and increasingly louder sound of a couple of pairs of heeled shoes figures approaching, which Underhill assumed were Maryse and Isabelle. 

He knew Alec wouldn't want them to see him like this, so Underhill pushed aside any fears or doubts he had and knelt down to face Alec, before pushing both of his hands up against the omega's shoulders and starting to jolt him. 

"Sir! We need you!" The beta shouted, emphasising each word by shaking the omega a bit harder, trying to break through Alec's distress, but when he refused to even move his hands from his weeping eyes, Underhill wasn't sure what to do next... until he smelt it. It was so new... and so faint, but it was definitely there.

Underhill took his hands of Alec immediately, stunned by what he thought he'd just sensed. It was only for a split second, and would have been completely swamped by the waves of foul omega scent Alec was emitting in his emotionally turbulent state, had Underhill not known Alec's normal scent. It would also help explain why Alec was acting like this, the beta tried to explain to himself. But then he started doubting it, the scent had only been for an instant and it was probably just a reaction to the strong mixed signals Alec was giving off. 

That moment of shock however had given Underhill an idea. He knew it would hurt the omega, but he had to try to reach Alec, help him get himself together so he could act to get these wards down.

So after taking in a deep breath, he looked at Alec, and without touching him again, the beta carried out his plan. 

"Sir.....Magnus needs you!" Underhill urged the omega, his own voice breaking in distress slightly.

The second Magnus' name escaped the beta's lips, Alec's head shunted back up against the base of the wall with a rushed intake of air, his hands leaving his tear stained cheeks and resting over his thundering heart, clenching as a slow tide of anger began to build.

Underhill could see this reaction, so he kept pushing; 

"Think about what this is doing to him!? How you being cut off from each other will be destroying Magnus! Especially since you've only just mated, and considering your.... your condit....." 

"Stop!!" Alec raged out, his face reddening at its force, before crashing the knuckles of his right hand, still recovering slightly from the blisters, back into the wall, the ferocity of which was enough to smash through the plaster covering. 

The combined outrage of the omega and the sudden violent outburst forced Underhill to back off again, wincing at the sight of the shards of building material cutting into Alec's hand. However, the injury looked like it might have done the omega some good, as the distressed scent he had been emitting had started to die down, and the colour on his face returned to normal, the tears finally stopping.

The noise of the approaching footsteps echoed louder and louder, in fact it sounded like they were right on top of them now, and Alec started blinking rapidly as he flung his head from side to side, a little confused as to what had just happened.

He raised his head to look up at Underhill, still a little foggy;

"Underhill?" Alec asked quizzically.

"Come on sir..." The beta grunted out as he offered his hand to help lift Alec up, an offer the omega briefly hesitated 

"There's too much going on Sir, and I wish I could tell you everything but I think your mum and..."

"Alec!!" Isabelle yelled out as she turned the final corner to the same corridor, interrupting Underhill, a smile springing onto her face as she saw her brother for the first time since carrying him to his room, not knowing what Maryse had done. She started running straight towards her brother with her arms stretched out, wanting to hold him tight to make sure he was ok, but Isabelle didn't get the reaction she was expecting.

Instead of accepting Isabelle's hug, which deep down Alec desperately wanted right now, he gasped deeply as his body immediately went cold and rigid, stepping further away from his sister, the stinging pain of betrayal shunting his whole body back; and it removed every ounce of humanity and expression from his face. Remembering what she had said to him, about Magnus.... it hurt Alec beyond measure.

What Isabelle saw was more painful than anything she'd ever experienced before, and she stopped dead in her tracks, grimacing at the way her brother had physically pulled away from her.

"Alec... what's wrong?" Her voice low with fear and dread. She knew Alec would have been upset, because of how the other omega's and alpha's in the institute were acting without their connections, but Isabelle thought he'd need someone there for him.... unless...  
A horrifying thought crossed her mind, and she inhaled deeply at its potential consequences.

"Oh god.... did something happen to Magnus?!" She asked, stepping closer to Alec, trying to reach for his hands, desperately wanting to comfort her brother in any way she could.

Alec's mind was once again racing, his breathing was erratic as he began to shake his head, first in disbelief, before faint sighs of laughter started filtering out, like the omega couldn't believe his ears. But ultimately, it was his anger that won out and his fists clenched tightly shut; how dare she even mention Magnus' name after what she said...

"Don't you dare say his name.." Alec growled out as his eyes transfixed on Izzy's, channelling some of the anger he'd felt at missing Magnus into it.

"Alec stop it! What's happened!?" Izzy shouted, feeling herself unconsciously, and against her will, taking a few paces back, sensing Alec's open hostility. But she didn't know why...

"What's happened?" Alec pushed out in a flurry of fake laughter, his brow furrowing as he looked to the sky in contempt and disbelief, knowing the frustration at Isabelle was increasing rapidly.

"What's happened is that you crossed a line!" The omega yelled out in anger, spit being expelled with the powerful emotions.  
"Magnus does love me.... he does..... he does...." the omegas voice faded away as he bit down hard on his bottom lip, snuffling in air through his blocking up nose as he started thumping the sides of his legs in frustration. 

Almost as soon as it had begun, Alec's rage slowly began to subside, the omega finding it impossible to stay angry when thinking about his love with Magnus. The intense feelings were being replaced instead by a wave of numbing tingling spreading up from his stomach, right to into his heart and mouth, his face crunching up, trying to stop yet another crushingly heart-breaking outburst.

"You're wrong... you're wrong....you're wrong" Alec kept repeating soulfully, the obvious sadness straining every syllable, but he was unable to stop himself drifting towards Isabelle, her arms still outstretched and open wide, with tears streaming down her face. Despite not having a clue why this was happening, she knew she had to help her bother, so Isabelle stood firmly with her offer open.

"You're wr..." Alec's words quickly became muffled and replaced by faint sobs as he buried himself into Isabelle's shoulder, hating that he was giving in to what he really wanted, instead of being furious with his sister for what she said, the need to be hugged overwhelming everything else in the omega, and he just clung his hands into his sister’s jacket, not wanting to let go. 

The second Alec rested his weary body against Isabelle, nearly knocking her over with his large muscular frame, he was immediately wrapped up in his sister’s protective arms, her hands circling his back in a small act of comforting love, the sounds of their shared damaged feelings breaking the pin drop silence. But inside Isabelle's head, her thoughts were screaming... What did Alec mean? I never said anything about Magnus loving Alec... of course he bloody does! What did he mean when he said I was wrong?  
“Shhhhh…, I’ve got you Alec” Isabelle whispered soothingly to her weary brother.

But the questions soon became too much for Isabelle and she soon broke her head away from Alec's shoulders, having fallen into it to mirror her brothers action, and briefly glanced over to her mother, who had a guilty look on her face that said more than a thousand confessions. In fact, she couldn't even keep eye contact with Isabelle for more than a few seconds before having to turn away. If Alec wasn't so vulnerable, a feeling being emphasised by the intermittent sobbing gasps and shudders coming from his body, Isabelle would have been forcing Maryse to explain what the hell was going on and why Alec was acting like this. 

For Maryse however, she must have been able to feel the laser vision of Isabelle boring into her skull, because she couldn't avoid looking back at her daughter, but she soon regretted it.

Isabelle mouthed silently, but emphasising every word with her facial expressions;  
"What the FUCK did you do?!"

Maryse was about to answer, taking in staggered breaths and opening her mouth to ready sounds to come out, however Isabelle also knew that hearing his own mother was betraying him would have probably finished a weakened Alec off, so she broke her hand off her brothers back, and shoved its outstretched frame right into Maryse's face, mirroring that action with an equally stern expression on her face as she snapped her head round, not caring how rude it would have appeared to the other Shadowhunter present.

Isabelle's eyes fell and moved between the bottom corners of her vision, still puddled by emotions, deep in thought about what to do next... the institute needed Alec, but at the same time, her brother needed her and he probably didn't even trust her now. It was then, during that hurried moment in her mind, that she caught the briefest of scents, which must have been the same sweetness that Underhill had sensed earlier, it lasted only an instant, but it for some reason called to her protective instincts even more.... she couldn't bare it.

So Izzy, against every sibling instinct she had, moved her hands off her brothers back to encase Alec's biceps, and push him off of her, out of their protective embrace. She instantly regretted what she did however when she caught a glimpse of Alec's red puffy eyes, looking so sad and lost, but yet equally void. 

"Alec..." Isabelle started softly, but the omega couldn't focus on her, his eyes were off into the distance, as if looking for Magnus.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" Izzy shouted shaking her brother again, this time snapping Alec's attention straight back to her.

"Look Alec.... I can't explain what happened now, but what I can say is that I promise you I never, never said those awful things to you." She could tell her words were having an impact as Alec's shoulders began to lose some of their tension, and the hint of anger in his eyes was diminishing.  
"Magnus loves you... he loves you more than existence itself" she said, pouring her heart into those words.

Alec stutteringly started to speak, his breathing still ragged; "And I... I love him" the omega ended with the hint of a smile forming, but only for a second. "It.... it wasn't you?" 

"It wasn't me Alec, I love you, and I would never do that to you" Isabelle said with a promise.

The omega was well on the way to regaining his strength, adapting slightly to the new shadow of the feelings he was getting from his link with Magnus, and believing his sister, but a question remained.

"But if it wasn't you... who was it?" Alec asked, a look of confusion returning to his face.

It was then that Maryse stepped up, filling her chest with confidence; "Alexander it was..."

"Not now mum!" Izzy interrupted abruptly, definitely not wanting Alec to face that fact now, something which Maryse must have understood as she quickly backed down.

"Alec, I know this is a lot to take on board, especially now, but please try and listen" Isabelle murmured, to which Alec responded by nodding, needing to understand what was going on.

"We were about to supervise the transfer to Alicante of Raj and the other people who..."

"Tried to kill me" Alec finished his sisters sentence, words mixed with as much hatred as there was fear.

"Yes.." Izzy nodded depressingly. "It's what I called you about last week, but something went wrong. Apparently there are certain members of the Clave who were against Raj and his cronies imprisonment all together, and it's taken all this time for us to convince the majority of the Clave that he was a threat to us all." She explained.

"What... what members of the Clave? And why are the wards up so high?" Alec pressed, wanting and needing to understand everything.

"The wards are up high to try and prevent anything.... occurring." Isabelle said, immediately regretting her words, knowing they'd bring back horrible memories for Alec. She knew something happened to him and even though she didn't know what it was, she had never seen Alec so broken as he did that night. 

But Alec had had enough of crying, of feeling sorry for himself, something bigger was going on here, and it was only then that Alec started to make the connection between it all. Between his relationship with Magnus, and what was going on here.

Standing up right for the first time since he got to the institute, Alec confidently responded;  
"But something has happened? Another possession!?" He asked rapidly. 

"No... another?" Izzy asked, realising what Alec must have been through, but again now wasn't the time. "Look Alec some members of the Clave are here, and they're refusing to let us send Raj and the others to Alicante" she continued. 

But before Alec could answer, Maryse again stepped forward, "They are members of the circle" she said sombrely.

"The Circle!? I've heard rumours they were resurfacing again but... I never realised they had gained this much influence." Alec worryingly responded, knowing of their hatred for Shadowhunters mating with Downworlders, because of his higher position in the institute. 

"Unfortunately, their reach has extended beyond Alicante and into our world and even... even other realms." Maryse said, knowing that Alec would understand the significance of that with relation to recent events of his own life.

Chillingly, Alec knew exactly what his mother meant... it was the circle... they have been coming after him and Magnus.... everything that had happened to them. Alec's body began to shake on the spot at the ferocity of his anger, his blood began to simmer and his fingers dug into the palms of his hands as his breathing thundered between his teeth, which were clamped shut to try and contain his fury. 

Someone had tried to hurt Magnus.... his mate... the love of his life. Alec was going to slaughter them all...

Isabelle could sense and definitely smell Alec's rage, it was so powerful that she was shocked an omega could feel so strongly, and so protectively, over his mate. But she also knew her brother well enough to know that he wanted to put an arrow through the hearts of every circle member in the institute. And she couldn't let him ruin his life like that.

"Alec.... I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through but.."

"I want to crush each of their skulls with my bare hands" Alec roared out, the veins on his neck bulging out in response to his powerful emotions. "And before they die, I want to put an arrow through each of their pathetic hate filled bodies."

"Alec please..." Isabelle begged, scared that Alec might actually do this, never knowing her brother to act like this.

It took several deep harsh breaths, but Alec eventually started to calm down a little, enough to be able to speak with some rationality.

"It's ok Izzy... I know what's at stake...." Alec said emotionlessly, his hands still shaking.

"Alexander..." Maryse said pleadingly, wanting Alec to remember what was going on.

"Mother...." Alec said facing her to cut her off, before returning to his look to his sister, "Izzy... it's time to get these bastards out of my institute and for me to get back to Magnus." Once he'd finished speaking, Alec confidently marched towards the meeting chamber, his body excreting confidence and power, even if deep down he was still desperately missing Magnus. Just before he went around the corner, his sister and mother shadowing behind him, Alec turned and shouted out; 

"Underhill? You coming?" 

Even though Alec didn't wait for a reply, Underhill smiled as he quickly ran to catch Alec and his family up, not wanting to miss this for the world.

 

It only took a minute for them to reach the meeting chamber, but the second they entered the room, Alec was nearly taken aback in shock at what he saw. Not in a million years did he expect to see who was standing opposite some of his own Shadowhunters, the prisoners, and a couple of members of the Clave Alec knew he could trust. 

It was Valentine, a couple of his followers, and a robed figure, but something about that figure caught Alec's attention... it wasn't creating a shadow, and the omega could have sworn the figure didn't look completely solid?

But Alec was digressing, Valentine was the biggest threat here, and he must have been the one orchestrating the people trying to hurt Magnus... so Alec went into the room hard...

"What the hell is that CRIMINAL doing in my institute!?" Alec yelled out furiously, propelling his arm and finger towards Valentine, striding away from his family to come face to face with Valentine to stare him down, funnelling the last ounce of strength he could muster from his link with Magnus, filling in the gaps with his indescribable love and need for his mate.

Alec could immediately sense the alpha trying to intimidate him, and on top of the underlying growl that Valentine was making, he retaliated just as strongly;

"What the hell is this OMEGA even doing in my presence without his alpha!? To say nothing of talking to his superior like this!?" He said aggressively but also with a horrible smirk on his face, knowing his statement would hurt Alec on multiple fronts.

The words were enough to shock as much as they hurt Isabelle, knowing the level of agony Alec must been going through without his mate. But the omega was smarter than Valentine, and instead of reaching up and snapping his neck, which he really really wanted to do, Alec responded in a different way.

Alec began exhaling long bursts of breath out of his nose, almost breaking out into laughter as a huge grin spread across his face, still staring at Valentine as an equal. But this was taking everything Alec had... and a bit more... and he didn't know where this bit more was coming from.

"It's a very good thing for you Magnus isn't here Valentine, because if he was...." Alec began, slowly moving his head forward, looking down over the alpha that Alec stood taller than him; "You would be suffering a thousand different deaths at once, each one more painful than the last, and I promise that you would still be alive to experience each and every one" Alec punctuated 'every one' with another growl of his own, using a protective instinct he never knew he had before to power his words.

Valentine was the first to blink and break the battle of wills with Alec, being forced to take a small step back, something that he quickly tried to cover up by coughing and returning to his previous position, however Alec and everyone else in the room noticed.

"Now, get the hell out of my institute, Raj and his chums are going away for a long time, and if you, or anyone who works for you...." the omega started, feeling his knees start to wobble and his hands vibrating at the ferociousness of the feelings he was expressing, "if anyone comes anywhere near me or Magnus, or even thinks about it, I swear to god that we will disembowel you and make you watch as I make the most ferral of vampires eat your disgusting guts." Alec said, his voice increasing in volume and anger until he was practically screaming when he had finished. 

The room was silent... even Valentines men and the robed figure were stunned into silence Nobody had ever seen or heard anything quite like this before. An omega had stood up to one of the strongest normal alpha's ever to exist, and he had won. The tension in the room was palpable, so much so that it could have been cut with a knife. The faces of Valentines men were empty, their will and authority destroyed, as for Izzy and Underhill? They had to shield their mouths to hide the massively proud grins etched on their faces,

'oh my god he's on fire bitch!!!' This is what Underhill was thinking, but of course he couldn't have possibly said it out loud.

"Move it!" Alec shouted out, puncturing the silence of the room. Immediately after, the loyal Clave members and Shadowhunters grabbed onto and took Raj and the others to an Alicante jail, pushing past the deflated Valentine, who was about to go, but he had one more thing to say to Alec.

"Lightwood, this isn't over." He attempted to growl out, quite unsuccessfully. 

"You're right Valentine, you seriously need help with your alpha growl and stuff, you should come and speak to Magnus, he'd be happy to help…" Alec ended with another smug smile, but secretly sensing his strength failing...

With a curse under his breath, Valentine and the others left the institute, leaving Alec, Izzy, Underhill and a teary eyes Maryse alone in the great hall.

The battle was over, and as the whole room breathed a sigh of relief, the strength and power Alec had been drawing from, had quickly evaporated, leaving the omega slightly unstable on his feet. As Alec turned around to face his new friend and family, a wave of heated rush rose up his body, straight from the pit of his stomach to the top of his head, like he'd moved to fast or something. A hot tingling sensation crushingly spread across his body as his vision began to cloud around the edges.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked worriedly, sensing something was wrong.

But it was like Alec was under water, the voice sounded like a faint blocked echo, and before long he couldn't hold his body up anymore, so as a wave of nausea crept up... he collapsed, blacking out to the world. 

***

The second his new mate had vanished through the portal, the smiles still ingrained on both of their faces in response to what they'd just done, Magnus felt a sudden sharp stabbing pain in his gut, which not only drew the air from his lungs and caused his stomach muscles to contract enough to pull his shoulders and head down, it also forced the alpha to enclose his arms around his stomach. Something was being taken away, and Magnus was fighting desperately to keep hold of it. 

Magnus swallowed down a heavy gulp of air, his heart starting to race in his chest, increasing his already rapid breathing. He had no idea what was happening as his body stared to shake. The pain he was experiencing only intensified to such a point that he was being violently ripped to his knees with a harrowing empty scream, the new emptiness of his stomach acting like an anchor, pulling the alpha down to his knees. On his way down, Magnus' hand caught the beside lamp, snagging its power cord and smashing it against the floor, but he couldn't hear it. 

All Magnus could hear was the blood rushing in his skull, the pressure building up in his head, "Alec...." he whispered out to the empty room.

It was then he realised what was happening, what was missing, and the revelation nearly destroyed him. 

"Alec!!!!" Magnus screamed out at the top of his lungs, his voice breaking at its intensity, channelling every ounce of alpha he had into it. Violent bursts of purple magic began sputtering from his fingertips, smashing every breakable object around their room, but even that wasn't enough to take the edge of his anger. 

Magnus knew why he was experiencing this ferocity of emotion, someone or something was interrupting his link with Alec, which was now horribly faint, but there was another feeling he was enduring, one that he couldn't begin to explain. Magnus' protective instincts, something that he had never needed or accessed in his long life, were burning with a heat that seemed to match Alec's heat. As the sweat trailed down the ridges of his heartbroken face, Magnus knew he had to get to Alec.... he had to protect his omega! This was something primal, something ultra. There was something different, and whatever it was, it was driving Magnus' need.

So much so that the alpha was able to stumble to his feet, clawing onto the bed posts to help stabilise himself, before he started trying to open a portal to the institute, to find his love. But every time he tried, the portal failed. No matter how much power, emotion or love he put into his magic, the portal failed. 

"Damn it!!!! Fuck!!!" Magnus powered out, "Alec I'm sorry!!!" With every word, the alpha somehow channelled more magical energy into his efforts to open a portal, but still they didn’t succeed.

Magnus was sure it wasn't his own new wards, ones he'd engineered and put up after what had happened to him before, not that he had told Alec about them yet, the thought of which only added to his anger. 

All Magnus could do was keep trying, and with each new disappointment when it didn’t open, it felt like he was losing a little bit more of himself. He could still feel Alec, some times more than other times, but he suddenly felt a strong tug along their connection, enough to pull him down to his knees again. 

Alec needed him.... 

***

Beep..... beep..... beep.... the sounds of a heart monitor were the first noise that Alec heard, his consciousness slowly returning to him as he started shuffling his head slightly, digging it deeper into the soft pillows. 

After enjoy a blissful intake of breath and a long body stretch, Alec's eyes pinged open, suddenly realising where he was. The omega pulled his arms up to rest his open hands against the bed, using them to hastily push himself up, quickly scanning the room. But in hind sight he probably shouldn't have moved so quickly, however fortunately the doctor and Izzy were there to grab an arm each.

"Wow wow wow Alec!" Isabelle said rushing her words our, "take it easy." She finished before rubbing her hand over his arm.

Alec nodded slightly, looking around the room for Magnus.... but he wasn't there. 

"Where's...." Alec had to stop to cough, the hot flush and wave of nausea still not fully subsiding yet, “Where's my mate?" He said depressingly, falling back into the pillow.

"I'm sorry Alec, but we didn't want to take the wards down until we were sure you hadn't been... hadn't been comprised." Isabelle replied, starting to regret her decision after seeing how heartbroken Alec was. 

But her regret was quickly pushed aside when she smelt it again, a change to Alec's very omega nature. Normally Izzy only sensed the strongest changes in Alec's scent, being a beta and his sister, however she could definitely smell a renewed sweetness to Alec's scent, and as her mind span, adding together everything that had happened, she came to a startling conclusion. Despite her reservations about how longer time had passed, or how this was even possible, she knew there must have been a way, after all, Alec and Magnus weren't a normal omega and alpha.

"Doctor.... is Alec.... is Alec pregnant?" Isabelle asked softly, not wanting Alec to hear it, but he did.

"Pregnant!?" Alec shot up again with his face contorted and muscles tightened, his emotions on fire as he was overwhelmed with a painful longing for Magnus to be here with him, disbelief as to how it could be possible, but most of all, a rising tide of the purest, strongest and most natural happiness the omega had ever experienced in his life. 

Unfortunately, before Alec could even begin to experience even a fraction of the extent of the happiness he knew he could have, the doctor spoke up, with a strange conflicted look on his face. 

"I'm sorry Mr Lightwood, I assumed you knew." The Doctor said sombrely.

"Knew what!?" Alec and Izzy said at the same time and with the same level of fear, their sibling bond obviously restored.

"Mr Lightwood, have you recently experienced a severe trauma to the abdomen?" The medical practitioner questioned.

"What are you..." Alec started to reply, angry as to why the doctor would be asking that, but then he remembered.... Alec remembered that when Magnus was possessed, he had flung a stone pillar and crushed it into his stomach in a prolonged assault…

"Yes." The omega said, every ounce of joy, colour and emotion leaving his body. The shock on Isabelle’s face was intense, what the hell had happened to her brother?! But before she could ask, another question burned for her to ask.

"Doctor what the hell is wrong!? Why are you asking this" Isabelle screamed, hating the suspense.

"I'm afraid that whatever trauma Mr Lightwood experienced," the doctor paused as his gaze fell to the floor, as if he himself was overwhelmed, before taking a deep breath to finish, "The trauma has damaged his Uterus, to such an extent that Alec can never have children." 

Before the magnitude of what the doctor had said could even begin to sink in, or Alec and Izzy could even respond or start to comprehend the news, the doctor quickly excused himself...

As he rushed into a nearby supply cupboard, locking the door behind him, he reached for his phone and pressed 1 on the speed dial, and waited for a reply.

The second someone answered, the doctor spoke, his voice trembling in fear; 

"Valentine? No no no look whoever you are I need to speak to him.... now!" He shouted down the receiver, "We have a major problem!"

After a bit of toing and froing, the doctor finally got Valentine on the phone;

"Valentine!? Oh thank god. Look I've got Alec Lightwood here in the infirmary... and remember when you said to call of a certain thing happened.... well..."

And the call continued, whilst Alec and Izzy were sat frozen on the bed, stunned at what the doctor had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading the chapter!!!  
> I really hope you liked it :)
> 
> If you can, maybe like and leave a comment, I love reading them.
> 
> I'm on twitter, @grrrsquishy Tommy(me), id love it if you could like and maybe Retweet the story :)
> 
> Thank you again!!
> 
> Oh and if you can, read @AtowncaledMalec and @HelloHeifi_101 's works!! They are amazing :)


	16. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the doctor and Valentine planning?
> 
> Is Alec preg….?
> 
> Will Magnus be able to save his omega?
> 
> Read to find out and I really hope you like it and thanks for reading so far :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far!! It means so much to me I can't put it into words :)
> 
> I hope you like this chapter! I've been waiting to write this one since i started, and the next ;)
> 
> So yer thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy.

"Exterminate it...... now."

Valentine's harrowing order was met with the Doctors shocked gasp, despite his best efforts to try and hide the outburst by rushing his hand to cover his mouth. 

The Doctor forced his eyes tightly shut as he tried desperately to stay silent, but he couldn't stop the rapid exhalations from his nose bouncing of his hand, the sound of which exposed his horror.

"Did you hear me Doctor Philips!?" Valentine screamed down the phone furiously, nearly frightening the doctor out of skin.

Philips trepidly moved the phone away from his ear, his hands shaking so much that it nearly slipped out of his grasp. The Doctor leaned his head back slightly and looked up to the sky, urgently searching for answers to the questions that were shrieking in his head.  
'What am I doing?.... Am I really gonna do this?.... How can I live with myself?' 

Valentine could tell the Philips was losing it, and this was one asset he couldn't afford to lose, especially after hearing this news. So after viciously bitting down on his cheek, forcefully suppressing his anger, Valentine thought the best way to get Philips to carry out his orders was to try and distract him first.

"Are you sure about this? How could it have happened so fast? Our sources say Alec has only just come out of his heat a week ago?" Valentine questioned.

"Errrmmmm..... I..I... errr..." The doctor stutteringly started, wishing he could get a grip in between his sunken gasps.

"Philips!" Came the angered voice down the line.

"Well.... my errrrr, my tests showed that... Mr Lightwood's embryo was in a rapid phase of... cellular mitosis.... about five times above normal... but.... but I couldn't find an explanation why...."

"Cellular mi what?" Valentine interrupted confusedly.

"Cellular Mitosis... it's the err... process of cell division that is especially important in the early stages of...."

"And this cellular crap being faster, that explains why this is all happening so quickly?" Valentine blurted in again.

"Yyyyy... yes sir... but since Mr Lightwood has been admitted, my tests indicate the process has slowed down markedly, and is..... is nearly back to normal." The doctor finally said, thanking the powers that be he was able to finish his sentence, feeling a little calmer now he was talking about what he knew. 

"So let me get this straight, are you 100% sure that Alexander Lightwood is pregnant with Magnus Bane's baby?" Valentine asked, but not in his usual tone, in fact Philips could have sworn he heard an underlying... fear? 

By this point, the Doctor had collapsed onto an upturned mop bucket, his wobbly legs unable to support his weight any longer. But enough clarity had returned to his clouded brain to be able to answer with complete certainty.

"Yes.... somehow, Alec is pregnant with the warlocks child." Philips said confidently, the first time he's spoken so since this conversation started.

Valentine's fingers curled harshly until they were digging into the palms of his hands, the waves of repulsion mixed with a terror he would never have acknowledged, nearly too much to bare.

"And you realise how dangerous this situation is?" He asked in a low monotone voice.

"Dangerous sir?" Murmured Philips.

"Of course it's dangerous!!" Valentine screamed down the phone. "The second Magnus Bane finds out about this, he will turn this world and the next inside out looking for anyone who even looked at Alec wrongly! His destructive drive will be fuelled by a blood lust a type of which we've never encountered before.." Valentine stopped inhaling sharply, his impassioned voice starting to break as he became aware of his right arm, which had started involuntarily twitching. 

"Sir I...."

"That isn't even the worst part!" Valentine angrily continued down the phone, finding his strength again, stomping down on the fear that had threatened to rise. 

"Have you also considered how powerful Alec will become? What that baby will do to him?" He questioned, the venom and hatred spewing out of Valentine.  
"And it doesn't even bare thinking about what influence it would have on their collective strength as a couple. Their power is already incalculable! Look what they did to Asmodeus' rift..." The yells of desperation charting an exponential rise.

"I'd never..." The Doctor began to try and answer, but Valentine wasn't done yet.

"If that baby is allowed to grow and live, all that we believe in will be lost. Everything our past generations have fought for will be decimated by one disgusting pair of ultra mates! We will never be able to touch Alec, to say nothing of killing him as an example to all, a symbol that would have burned through the ages, that Shadowhunters and Downworlders must never be together." Valentine emphasising forcefully the last four words, his crazed passion showing through.

"I'll do......" 

"If you fail to act... it will simply be a guessing game who will kill us all first, Alec and Magnus, or Asmodeus, who will be apocalyptically furious if he fails to get Magnus back to fuel Edom for eternity." Valentine finally concluded, the sweat dripping down his drooped face. 

It only took a few seconds for Philips to make up his mind, as much as the thought of killing an unborn baby was soul destroying, Valentine was right.... they were an abomination, and he wasn't about to risk his own life for the offspring of a couple he hated. 

"I'll do it." Doctor Philips confirmed, the emotional struggle he'd been enduring replaced by a terrifying clarity of thought, purpose and resolve.

"Excellent. Nobody must ever know what you will do today... Alexander must never know, but especially Magnus..... he can't be allowed to even catch a whiff of what had happened" Valentine said chillingly.

"Understood" Philips replied blankly, having forcibly buried all his emotions.

"Do it quietly.... but effectively..... and let me know when it's done." These were the last words communicated to the doctor before the line went dead.

Philips brought the phone away from his ear before locking it, sliding it in his pocket, and resting his back against the wall, taking a moment.

**

'Can never have children'...... 'Can never have children'..... 'Can never have children'...

The doctor's life destroying words continued to echo over and over again in Alec's mind, each time getting more and more painful. But Alec just laid there, his misty broken eyes staring up at the ceiling, having not moved an inch since he got the news and collapsed down onto his pillows. The only signs of just how much agony Alec was in, were the intermittent whimpers and pained groans that laced his infrequent exhalations, although the omega was trying desperately to repress everything. This was all too much.... and Alec was just tired. He was tired of fighting, tired of picking himself up again and again, only to be knocked down harder the next time. Alec had felt like he was a broken failure his whole life, and the very second he'd started to change the way he thought about himself... he was hit with this. But the most crushing about it was that in Alec's eyes, he had failed Magnus... An omega had one duty in life, one gift he could give to his alpha to show how much he loved him, and Alec couldn't give it now. Deep down he knew he wasn't worthy of Magnus anymore, doubting if he ever was at all, so Alec made up his mind, in a moment of bone chilling clarity. This final act would be his last gift to the man he loved more than words could ever say, to set him free...

The omega was only vaguely aware of what Isabelle was doing, his own senses starting to shut down. Izzy was frantically shaking him, screaming out his name with so much force her face was contorting and turning a shade of deep crimson, desperately trying to reach Alec, to get any kind of response from him as her own emotions poured out of her. A stray tear erupted out of the corner of Alec's left eye as his heavy exhausted eyelids closed, and his head suddenly turned to bury the side of his face into the pillows, as if the last ditch effort to keep his head, to keep himself, supported..... had given up. 

"Goodbye...." Alec's final words were so light, Isabelle shouldn't have been able to hear them... but the words were like banshees in her skull.

Isabelle immediately stopped her frantic and emotionally distraught actions the second she saw her brothers head fall and she heard him, but the chaos that was unfolding before her eyes, was instantly replaced by a heart shattering silence..

"Alec...." she pushed out between her rasping breaths, reaching down to grab onto Alec's hands, encasing them in her own, the tears thundering out of her. 

"Alec!!!!!" Her crippled harrowing screams reached every corner of the institute, touching every soul that was there, filling them with only a fraction of her pain, but it was enough to bring them all to their knees, their blood running cold.

"Alec..." Isabelle whispered brokenly as let go of one of Alec's hands, but gripping the remaining one even tighter, and grabbed onto the shoulder of his hospital robe as she slowly felt herself falling onto her brother, not stopping until her face was resting over Alec's chest.... begging to hear something... anything. 

For what seemed like an eternity.... there was nothing, not a even murmur or a beat, and the faint spark of two lives was about to go out... and there was nothing Isabelle could do about it.

***

"Damn it!" Magnus cried out, exhaustedly falling to his knees and thumping the floor with his fists, after yet another attempt to open a portal failed, his emotions steadily building within his shaking body, whilst his control was steadily ebbing away. But his emotions weren't the only thing building. Ever since his link with Alec had been weakened, there had been a growing dull pain in the empty vacuum of where it had once flowed, and with every passing second where Magnus couldn't touch his mate, or even see him, the agony grew. 

Soon it was too much for the alpha to bare as he started to curl himself up, pushing his head between his knees whilst clawing harshly around his tummy, his face contorted and releasing whelps of pain, desperate for it to go away, to get to his omega again. 

Magnus was fighting with every ounce of strength he had to not break down, but through his heavy panting, he suddenly felt a slight jolt of heat along the link, and no matter how brief it was, it gave Magnus the strength he needed to clear his mind, at least for a few seconds. It was in this moment that the alpha's eyes sprang open, when he truly realised the magnitude of his connection to Alec, just how deep it really went, and whilst Magnus obviously knew it was special, realising just how special it was still shocked him. It felt like every cell in the alpha's body needed his mate, needed to see and touch Alec, but it went even deeper than that.... Magnus felt like he was relying on his mate to live. 

And somehow, Magnus knew that Alec had the exact same depth connection to him, and after thinking that, a warm tingling sensation erupted from his heart and spread across his body.

Unfortunately, this brief respite in the alpha's mind was quickly over, and his anger started growing again as his hands clenched up, drilling his fingers into his palms. Magnus knew he was failing his omega.... Alec needed him, and he was lying here feeling sorry for himself!? Magnus hadn't been away from Alec for this long since they'd met.... and this was long enough.

So after flooding his body with the memory of Alec's scent, Magnus picked himself up using their bed to for support, and started trying to reach his mate again, channelling his anger through his magic. A few moments later the whole room started to shake as the power poured out of Magnus' body, the sounds of shattering glass and breaking objects not distracting him for a second. The alpha was so focused on his mission to reach his mate that he soon forgot to breath, his face turned a shade redder and his hands shook at the intensity of his efforts. And just when Magnus felt a microscopic portal beginning to open.... his concentration was snapped by something so powerful, he struggled to comprehend what exactly it was.

His link with Alec had sparked again, which prevented the portal from even forming properly, and it was strong enough to both wind and knock Magnus back onto their bed. The jolt had the same sensations and feelings that usually flowed along their link, only this time, there was something very different about it, and it was that difference that Magnus was fighting to understand.

As Magnus steadied his breathing and clung tightly to the sheets, he focused everything he was on his love for Alec, and the sensations along their connection. It was as if.... as if the usual sense of Alec's life force that Magnus always enjoyed along the link, which gave him the feelings of warmth and love... was being enhanced? Magnus could have sworn that along their link, he felt another.... another life force.... or was it more...? 

Magnus couldn't help but gasp out as he ran his hands through his still ruffled and collapsed hair, his body being bombarded by equal bursts of confusion, fear, desperate wanting and... and a happiness so pure his face exploded into a massive untamed smile.

"Oh my god...." Magnus said through panted breath, his face trembling as he didn't know whether to collapse into tears or burst out laughing. All the hairs on his body stood on end as waves tingling sensations spread like fire, and his whole bony momentarily convulsed.

Unfortunately, the alpha only had a few seconds to even begin to get his head around what this could all possibly mean.... until it was devastatingly ripped away. 

The next shunt along their connection was so violent and dark that it nearly brought up Magnus' guts, physically dragging his head down to the side of the bed as he was shaken by harsh violent coughing, which persisted until he wasn't sure where the strongest aches in his body were. 

Whilst the alpha struggled to keep the contents of his stomach, the coughing started to subside, and after spotting a few times to get the taste of sick and flem out of his mouth, Magnus pulled himself back onto the bed and laid himself out, letting his rapid breathing slow down. But that's when he knew... Magnus couldn't feel anything.... his link to his mate, to the love of his life, to their.... it was all gone. 

"Nooooooo!!! Noooooooooo!!" The agonising screams that came out of Magnus were heartbreaking. Magnus gripped onto the pillow and buried his face into it, trying to muffle even a fraction of he pain, but it was useless.

Every single thing that Magnus had ever wanted, someone to truly love, someone to love him just as much, a person who he would give his life for without a second thought, a fam... everything that he thought he would never have in his painfully immortal existence, had been given to him in those few moments... but they had just as easily been taken away. 

The pillow was soon soaking with the weight of Magnus' agony, his jaw was freezing open and his whole body kept tensing between the hollow cries. The pain in his stomach was unbearable, the sharp cramps of rising muscular pain a testament to just how much his body now relied on Alec's link. Soon Magnus was trying to claw at his own face, drilling his fingers into his forehead and swollen eyes, not able to cope with what was happening. 

His deep groans and pained cries carried the weight of an eternity of depression, and of a loss that he couldn't even contemplate.... his omega.... his Alec....

"Alec!!!!!!!!" "Alec...." Magnus would have kept howling had he not bit down onto Alec's pillow, his eyes crunching tightly shut as his whole body was burning, and his heart shattering.

The alpha hadn't breathed for a while, and soon the need instinctual to inhale was too much, but in that moment, Magnus genuinely thought to ignore it.....

It was then that a speck of Alec's scent drifted into Magnus' nose, and the second it sparked off his nasal receptors, sending sparks of electricity straight to his brain, Magnus' eyes thundered open. His unglamoured orbs were burning in red flames.... 

"I won't let this happen...." right after spitting these words out to the world, Magnus forced his weary body up and pushed everything he had just felt, the immeasurable amount of agony and loss, into making a portal. As his hands moved apart, so too did the fabric of time and space, and the wards of the institute, the strongest and most powerful in the world.

Magnus just started shouting, screaming his soul through the tear, begging that Alec would hear him...

"Alec!!! I'm coming for you.... Alec!!! Oh god don't leave me!!! Alexand....." 

The portal closed.

**

Isabelle was resting silently against her brothers chest, the only sound breaking it was her gentle breathing, filled with so much loss and pain. Izzy wasn't moving an inch, begging for something... anything to happened. But she wasn't expecting what did happen...

Suddenly, Isabelle practically jumped out of her skin as she was so focused on Alec, that the unexpected sound of the sirens of the institute starting to blare out loudly shook her off her brother. The red warning lights in combination with the hard pounding sound of the alarm was nearly defending, and it was enough to disorientated Isabelle momentarily as she clamboured around the room to the door. Fortunately Izzy managed to catch the attention of a Shadowhunter who was running down the corridor, but before she started talking, she moved back to Alec's bed and gripped his hand in hers, nothing would get to her brother.... nothing. 

Once she had Alec back, she turned back to the shadowhunter; "What the hell is going on?" Izzy shouted over the noise.

It took a couple of attempts for the Shadowhunter to hear her, but when he did, he was quick to respond; "Someone is trying to break the institutes wards! And we think that they might actually..." but the the Shadowhunter was cut off by the desperate screaming of a desperate alpha, emanating from a small rift that had opened.

"Alec!!! I'm coming for you.... Alec!!! Oh god don't leave me!!! Alexand....."

Isabelle recognised Magnus' soul destroying voice instantly, filled with so much sorrow and love that if she wasn't already broken, she would quickly have been. 

Whilst Izzy was so focused on the rift, screaming and pleading for it to stay open, she didn't even notice when it actually did collapse, because a few seconds after Magnus' voice echoed around the institute, Isabelle felt the cold hand of her brothers start to squeeze her fingers.

Isabelle's whole world began to fade as she turned to look at Alec, still lying on the bed. The deafening sirens turned into whispers, the constant red hue of light was replaced by a crystal clear vision of her brother, and the rising tide of a warming hope travelled up her arm as she dared to hope.

"Alec?" Izzy whispered out as she tightened her hold on his hand, begging for it to be true, hoping somehow to squeeze life into him.

But for a few painful moments, there was nothing. Alec's hand remained limp in his sisters, and there were no signs of him waking up. Isabelle's eyes fell and heart was again about to sink...

 

"Magnus!!!!" Alec yelled out as life returned to his eyes and he leapt up, latching onto Isabelle's arm and squeezing it tight as the omega filled his lungs with air once again. Alec's rasping breath was so irregular that he was in danger of hyperventilating, but that didn't stop him searching the room for his mate... for Magnus. He looked again and again at every angle, wanting desperately for Magnus to be there, but the more he searched, the greater his pain as he couldn't find him. Alec tried to flood his body with Magnus' soothing loving scent, but there was nothing there. He was still lost, and god Alec needed Magnus so much, a need that he couldn't stop manifesting in low moans which escaped his mouth, touching his sister's and Underhill's souls.

It was when he felt his moans being reflected back against his face that he became aware of Isabelle, who was practically squeezing the life out of him in one of the hardest hugs she'd ever given her bother. The hug was so hard in fact that soon Alec started to grimace, and in a higher pitched voice that was literally squeezed of of the omega, Alec started to speak.

"Izzy.... Izzy I can't breath....." 

Isabelle knew she had to let her brother go, but she was so worried that if she did that he would collapse again, Izzy didn't want too. But after hearing his pleas, she finally released her grip after one final squeeze, and looked at Alec's still despondent looking face.

"Alec! Oh my god Alec!!!" She said breathlessly, pressing both her hands around his face. "Don't you dare do that to me again!!" Isabelle begged her brother as she wasn't sure whether to be beamingly smiling or in floods of tears, her hand moving back to holding Alec's so he knew she wasn't angry, whilst he still held tightly onto her arm.

It didn't take long for the events of what had happened to flood back to Alec, and Isabelle soon smelt a foul worried odour emanating from the omega. Whilst fighting desperately for Alec not to see what effect his scent was having on her, knowing he was still sensitive about his nature, she started thinking sadly, 'Alec must be heartbroken without Magnus.... I have to get these wards down so he can get here.' Izzy was so sure that was why Alec was worried, but when his physically shaking body and eyes met her gaze, she realised it was something worse.

"Izzy...." the omega began, shaking in so much fear that she glanced over to Underhill, needing his help to hold her brothers arms, needing to try and help calm him down a bit. As her hands rested on her brother, Isabelle could Alec's pulse racing, so much so the veins under his deflect rune were raging. 

"Isabelle.... will.... will Magnus leave me?" Alec cried out wobbly, feeling a new wave of nausea building up in his body as he tried to hold onto his sobs, each word saturated with so much hurt and terror at the prospect of losing his alpha.

Izzy instantly felt a cold fire radiating from her chest, spreading around her body like a tsunami of disbelief mixed with a hurting sadness, she couldn't even begin to comprehend how hurt Alec must have been asking that, and it shattered her.

"Oh Alec.... why would you think such a stupid thing!?" She pressed with a hint of anger, astonished that Alec could even think that for a second.

Alec bit down hard on his bottom lip as his body continued to shake, and not only that, the omega's heart palpitations were getting worse as he struggled to cope with his emotions, something not being helped by the low dull waves of pain and sickness emanating from his stomach. 

"But.... but I can't give him what he wants... and I'm a broken useless omega... I can't even keep myself together, I'm emotional and I stink and...." Alec was quickly losing it, his words were stuttered and almost incoherently filled with crying sobs, as waves of tears were now streaming down the omega's face. 

Isabelle tired to sooth Alec, beg for him to understand that Magnus loved him no matter what, that he was even trying to break through the institutes wards to get to him, but the shear amount of fear that Alec was experiencing at even the thought of Magnus leaving him, was too much for her to break through.

"Alec! Alec you need to calm down!" Isabelle shouted grabbing onto her brother again, "Magnus loves you! You need to stop this!" She was getting increasingly desperate, Alec started losing colour from his face and his head began to drop, the physical effect of the omegas reactions overwhelming him. 

Isabelle was just about to shout for the Doctor, but fortunately he was just coming back into the room, a syringe concealed in his pocket.

"Doctor you have to help him!!" Izzy pleaded as Alec feel back onto the pillows, his body starting to convulse slightly.

"Oh god what's happening to him!?" She screamed out, pushing her hands down over her brother, trying to keep him still.

"It's ok Miss Lightwood, I'll give him a sedative, I think judging by the smell at least, that he is extremely emotionally distressed, but I've never seen such a powerful reaction before" Philips said confidently, masking his true intention.

The Doctor walked over to the medicine stand, and surreptitiously reached into his pocket and pulled out his syringe, pretending it was one already on the stand.

Inside the syringe, was a drug designed to terminate early pregnancies...

He squirted a little bit out to push out any air bubbles and turned back round to face Alec and the others,   
"Hold him down" Philips said glancing at Isabelle and Underhill, who reaffirmed their grips onto Alec's limbs and chest, having no reason to doubt the doctor's intentions.

The Doctor reached Alec's arm, and for a second he hesitated, his own hands starting to shake at what he was about to do... but he remembered why he was doing this, Alec's baby had to die... and Magnus and Alec had to be broken up because of it.

Underhilll was so transfixed on Alec's sweaty grimacing face that he didn't notice the doctor's hands, but Isabelle did, even though she was just as focused.

As her forehead furrowed in confusion, she suddenly felt a tinge of horror. "Doctor what did you say you were..." Isabelle started, but it was too late.

The Doctor pushed the syringe into Alec's arm and started to depress it...

"Hey! Get that out of.." Izzy shouted, but Philips quickly struck Isabelle across her jaw, knocking her down as he momentarily took his hand off the syringe, all so he could quickly crash Underhill's forehead, which had been leaned over looking at Alec, into the mental bed frame, making him collapse onto the floor.

Philips was too far into his now, so he had to finish it. He returned to the syringe in Alec's arm, and just as he was about to fully depress it, a massive portal opened up in the room.

The magical discharges were like bolts of electricity, scorching the floor and the ceiling, while at the same time boring holes into the walls of the infirmary as they were fired off. Philips froze what he was doing, terrified as to what might be coming out, his eyes transfixed on the power that must have been needed to open it...

A few seconds later, the most powerful ultra alpha in history burst into into the infirmary, and Magnus was instantly bombarded with so many scents and emotions that his body and face were frozen in shock. But the one thing that screamed above everything else in his head, was his alpha instinctual need to PROTECT HIS OMEGA.... PROTECT HIS.... the last thought was so amazing and unbelievable that Magnus couldn't even comprehend it, PROTECT HIS BABY.....

"Magnus!!!!!" Isabelle screeched up from the floor, holding her face as she tried to pull herself up, snapping Magnus out of his internal turbulence.

Magnus' eyes immediately deglamoured and focused on Philips, who released the syringe and started backing off with his hands outstretched, the anger emanating from Magnus was so intense the Doctor felt himself falling to his knees.   
'What the fuck was he doing to Alec!?!' But the alpha didn't give himself time to get an answer, he used his magic to pull the only slightly depressed syringe out of Alec's body, and fling it straight into Philips gut, before running towards the Doctor and punching him, infusing his punch with enough magic to send him flying into the opposite wall, indenting the plaster and knocking him out cold. 

The anger was dripping from Magnus' body, so much so that his fists were shaking, and his vision started clouding over with fury... he wanted to dissect this Doctor piece by piece...

"Magnus....." came the low hoarse whisper, from a weary damaged omega. The second Magnus had entered the room, his scent had travelled into Alec's body, infusing him with enough strength to reclaim control of his own body and most of his emotions.

The alpha was snapped out of his seemingly unwavering drive towards revenge the second Alec's voice echoed in his ears, and he turned his head round from the battered doctor, to lay his eyes on his beautiful omega.

Magnus wasn't sure why, but he was almost scared to approach Alec, which is why he walked so slowly. The alpha was worried his omega would be angry with him for not being there, for nearly letting someone hurt him and....

But Alec's usual stunning scent was being tainted when Magnus took in another deep breath, trying to calm himself. The closer he got to Alec, Magnus realised that Alec was hiding his face, burying his crying eyes in his hands.

"Alec... what..." Magnus started, but Alec's outburst interrupted him. 

"Oh my god oh my god oh god I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Magnus!!" The omega pleaded out, cowering away as his alpha seemingly towered over him.   
"Please don't hate me!!" Alec screamed, spitting the terrified agony saturated words out, fearing that his alpha had every right to leave him. 

Magnus staggered back a few steps, being hit with a wall of guilt and hurt... how could Alec still think like this!? It was almost enough to make he alpha mad.

"Alexander.... what possibly do you have to be sorry about!? Magnus said exasperatedly, hoping that Alec didn't sense the hint of anger in is voice.

"Because.... because...." Alec tried to start, but he didn't have the emotional strength to finish, so Alec lifted his tear stained eyes to meet his alpha, pleading for Magnus' help as his bottom lip quivered.

"Oh Alec..." the alpha shook his head, hating himself for not running to hug Alec the second he had saved him, it was one of the first mistakes he'd done since they were mated, and Magnus was going to fix it now. He leaned over and wrapped his long muscular arms around Alec's convulsing body, encasing as much of his mate as he could. 

They each, almost like fate, buried their faces into each others necks, flicking their noses against their glands and mate bites, needing to purge all the negativity, pain, loneliness and loss out of their systems, and replace it with the familiar loving heat that they both missed more than breathing or life itself. Alec tightened his grip into Magnus' shirt and he finally let himself go, finally feeling safe as his sobs were absorbed by his alpha, and each one replaced by the brushing of Magnus lips against Alec's neck.

Their link was stronger than it had been, but it still wasn't back to its full strength... something was holding it back. 

"The Doctor..." Alec mumbled out, stopping to kiss Magnus' skin, wherever he could reach. 

"The doctor said I couldn't have children.... oh god Magnus I'm..."

"Stop! Alec... stop it!" Magnus pleaded pulling away from Alec's neck, unable to stop the sad moan that escaped. His omega was still in a dangerous place, and Magnus knew what needed to happen, what they both needed to do. Alec needed to get to his sub omega space, and he needed to get to his dominant alpha space, to clear their minds out and get rid of every horrible emotion they had both been through. 

"Alec... you're pr..." Magnus began, but the look in Alec's eyes as they met his said a thousand words.

Magnus knew in that moment that Alec couldn't handle the news right now, the news that they were going to be paren.... 

The alpha couldn't even finish his thought without a huge smile bursting onto his face, but as much as he wanted to talk this through with his mate, Alec definitely wasn't ready, that Magnus was certain of, in fact, the alpha didn't even know if he was ready for that right now. What was more surprising was that Alec obviously didn't know about his condition himself, all Magnus could think was that the intense weight of his own omega emotions were clouding his judgment.

But Magnus had had enough of thinking, and the sweeter undertones that suddenly appeared in Alec's scent showed his omega had too. The alpha however remembered that they weren't alone, so he gave Isabelle a look that would have killed anyone other than her, and he just growled in Underhill's direction. 

Underhill quickly attracted Isabelle's gaze, which was saturated with heart eyes as she was staring at Alec and Magnus, he nodded towards the Doctor and they soon dragged him out of the room, closing the door on their way out, making sure nobody would go in.

Whilst Magnus had been so focused on getting everyone out of the room, Alec had sneakily, with a much missed smirk on his face, manoeuvred his hand under the bed sheets until he was close enough to surprise his alpha. The omega pushed it out from under the sheets and expertly popped Magnus' button as unzipped his fly in a single motion, drawing a lust filled groan from his alpha. It was like music to Alec's ears as he lifted his lips up and pushed them together, pleading for Magnus to kiss him but also maintaining a ridiculously innocent look... how could the alpha refuse him?

Magnus saw and sensed the reaction his groans had on Alec, as his omega had started to reproduce omega slick again, and the closer Magnus got to his mates lips, the more he started growling. As his warm breath touched Alec's moist lips, his whole body convulsed again, only this time it felt amazing, sending waves of pleasure flowing down his body, standing all his hairs on end and sparking every omega instinct he had.

'Ohhh no he doesn't' Alec thought to himself as he smirked again, leaning forward to capture Magnus lips in a warm, hard and passionate kiss. This time it was Alec who was trying to be the dominant one, and he pressed he tongue against Magnus' lips, begging for entry into his alpha's mouth. 

But somehow Magnus found it in him to tease Alec a bit, knowing that this was going to be hard and fast, he wanted to have some fun now. So he played hard to get, only opening his lips just enough for Alec to push his tongue in, but when he did, Magnus closed his lips around it to trap it in place.

"Owwww!!!" Alec moaned out all little sounding, a moan that was taken in and owned by the alpha, but it also made Magnus giggle at Alec's cuteness, almost enough to release his trap... almost. 

The alpha started sucking hard on Alec's tongue, rubbing his own tongue over the top of and around his mates, causing them both to sparkle with twinges of arousal, and Magnus started devouring it. He teased the tip of Alec's tongue and sucked it hard, wishing it was something else, but the alpha was completely unaware of what Alec was doing, as their exhalations vibrated off their partners faces, infusing warmth into their bodies again. 

Alec had again reached his hand down the bed and he had somehow snuck his fingers in between Magnus' open zipper, needing to feel his mates massive cock. The first sign that the alpha knew of Alec's sneakiness was when he grabbed onto his cock through his boxers, tightening his hold as the omega felt it hardening and starting to leak at the tip.

Magnus tried to hold back his moan, knowing exactly why Alec was doing this, but when Alec started circling the rim of his cock head through the fabric, spreading the moisture, the alpha let out a groan that not only made them both instantly rock hard, it also sent a powerful surge of heat and power along their link. Alec took the opening and dived his tongue into Magnus mouth, getting some revenge as he sucked on his mates tongue whilst also tapping his own against the top of Magnus' mouth, and they shared their groans between them, bathing in the horniness that they'd missed so much. As they exchanged their breath, their skin soon began to luminesce again, only this time spreading between their mouths and faces, lighting up every nerve ending in a tingling consuming arousal. 

As each surge of light travelled along their bodies, their link kept firing with renewed surges and Alec's grip got harder on Magnus cock, beginning to lose it as Magnus stared gently caressing Alec's cheeks with his thumbs, in start contrast to his dominant kissing.

"Magnus.... help..." Alec begged his alpha, needing to be taken, needing to feel their link flowing at its full strength again. 

Magnus knew exactly what Alec needed, but this was going to be different they what they'd done before...

"Alec... I don't think I'm going to last long..., or be able to hold myself back..." Magnus said in between their smooches.

"You'd better not" Alec growled, not sure where it came from, but straight after he ripped down Magnus' boxer briefs, touching his alpha's amazing wet cock again, after what felt like a life time. Feeling his mates manhood in his hand made Alec leak so much omega slick it was enough to break Magnus, who was satisfied Alec had given him permission.

Magnus clicked his fingers and he was instantly freed of his cotton cages, and whilst Alec was in a semi trance like state staring at his magnificent body, Magnus gripped onto Alec's infirmary bed sheet and ripped it off his mate, exposing Alec's raging hardon sticking up through his hospital gown.

"Mmmmmm" Magnus growled out, "fuck I'm going to ravage you so hard I might make another one..." but the alpha froze... terrified Alec heard him. 

Luckily the omega was too far gone in his own horniness that he missed most of what Magnus had said, apart from the fucking him hard part... although he did wonder what was keeping Magnus.

"Do you need some help alpha?" Alec smiled cockily.

'Oh thank god' Magnus thought, quickly snapping out of it when he heard Alec's cocky tone, "ohhhh you'll regret that" the alpha promised as he physically tore the flimsy robe off Alec's body, finally allowing himself to see his omega in his full glory.

"I don't think that's possi..." Alec was about to promise, but it faded into a list filled groan when Magnus surprised him and grabbed hold of his hips, spinning him over and then lifting his body back up until he was on all fours, leaving him fully exposed to his alpha as the omega felt slick dripping out of his moist hole. Fuck Alec had missed this dominant side of Magnus!

"You're beautiful.." Magnus purred out as he surveyed Alec's entrance, loving the glistening of the slick trail that had travelled down the back of his thigh, so much so the alpha was licking his lips... until he realised he should be licking something else.

Magnus placed both of his hands over Alec's plump arse cheeks, spreading them apart to fully expose his puckered pink hole, "wow..." the alpha growled out, not realising he had done so until Alec started clenching and opening himself, knowing it would drive Magnus crazy.

The alpha moved until his nose was almost touching Alec's hole, but instead of doing what he knew the omega wanted, he exhaled a stream of warm breath over Alec's entrance, making his omegas whole body spasm and shake as he gripped tighter onto the bed sheets,  
"Oh my god!!!! Oh fuck Magnus I've missed this.." Alec groaned out lustfully.

Magnus only wished he could play with Alec's hole more, but before he dived into it, Magnus moistened his tongue and moved until he'd reached the bottom of the slick trail, there he started licking up Alec's thigh, collecting the slick up too. Magnus kept going until he almost reached Alec's hole, where the alpha then flattened out his tongue fully and rimmed over the pink entrance, but not giving Alec enough time to even process the sensations, Magnus kept going.

He licked and licked right up Alec's spine, their link crashing with waves of warmth and love that matched Alec's bodies actions, and the further he went up, the closer his cock got to his omegas hole, until it was rubbing against it and Magnus had locked his mouth over Alec's.

They couldn't wait any longer and Alec was so desperate he had started to push himself back onto his alpha's cock, needing to be filled and made love to again. Magnus grabbed onto the base of his dick, and pressed it into Alec's body, stunned by how tight his omega's body was, whilst at the same time effortlessly encompassing his huge length. With Magnus' mouth encased over Alec's, the alpha swallowed every decibel and sound wave of Alec's amazing groan, the vibrations coming from Alec were enough to drive Magnus crazy. 

Not wanting to break the seal, Magnus interlaced his fingers through Alec's hair and held him in place, so they could continue to share their breathing as Magnus started pulling his cock out, and thrusted it back into his omega, setting up a rhythm of repeatedly slamming into his prostate. 

With each thrust more powerful than the other, Magnus locked his other hand over Alec's shoulder to give himself more leverage, and he started hammering Alec's ass even harder, the sound of the alpha's hips slapping against Alec was like heaven to Magnus. His grip in his omega's hair tightened as he tugged Alec's head back, causing Alec to groan out instinctively and curse so powerfully his ass clenched over the thickest part of Magnus' cock, nearly drawing his load from him already. 

Alec tried to sneak his hand to cover his cock, but after a simple growl from Magnus, Alec quickly realised the alpha wanted him to cum from his cock alone. After one particularly hard thrust, their link exploded with bursts of radiating golden and purple light, proving their link had come back to its former strength, maybe even stronger than before if it was possible. 

"Ohhhh Jesus Alec I'm.... I'm close...." Magnus pleaded out, looking down to watch his mates ass swallowing his huge cock, seeing it stretching open, pulling his foreskin up and down over his cock head... 'fuck Alec was made for this!!' 

"Urghhhhh!!!!!! Fuck!!!!" Alec screamed out harshly, his omega instincts taking him over as his body was bathed in the full strength of his link with Magnus. But there was something different...

But this wasn't the time, and through panted exhausted breaths, Alec begged his alpha; "God Magnus... explode in me... please!!" 

That was all the alpha needed, his thrusts were so hard that his cock was like a constant hammer vibrating Alec's sensitive gland, making his whole body vibrate in pleasure. 

"Ahhhh!!!!" They both shared the most powerful scream of their lives, their link flowed with their auras and their skin shared a luminescence again, as they climaxed together... Magnus shooting his load deep into his omega, reminding him of who he was mated to and loved by, and Alec exploded all over his hospital bed, their love and link now stronger and unbreakable. 

The past couple of days had been too much, and they both collapsed onto the bed, Alec on his back and Magnus resting himself over Alec's chest, listening to his powerful heartbeat, enjoying the feeling of both of them resting in Alec's cum. 

Laying their protected under Alec's arm, enjoying the flow of their link, Magnus quietly placed his hand over his mates stomach.

When they woke up tomorrow, they had a long conversation ahead of them... they were going to be parents..... Magnus was then taken by exhaustion, with a huge smile permanently stuck on his face. 

Their love for each other now the most powerful force in every world...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you liked it :)
> 
> If you can, maybe like and comment if you can, i love reading them!
> 
> Im on twitter, more ramblings! My name's Tommy(me) @grrrsquishy maybe like and RT the story if you can :)
> 
> Thanks again so much!
> 
> oh and if you can, read @AtowncaldMalec and @HelloHeidi_101 's works, they're amazing!!! :)


	17. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok... breath... BABY MALEC?!?! ok.... breath... there might not be :)
> 
> After what happened, Magnus needs to clear his head, and have the talk with Alec... will he? What will happen? Are they having a baby? 
> 
> Please read and find out ;)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far, you are amazing, each and every one of you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone that has read my story, liked it, commented on here and Re-tweeted on twitter, I love you all :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it tugged on the heart strings ;)
> 
> One word... babies?!

The sun had long since gone down, and the gentle ambiance of a few nightshift workers tapping away at their consoles was the only sound to be heard in the institute, that was until Alec started to stir from his blissful slumber, where he was enjoying dreams filled with a happiness so pure and innocent, that it was like looking into heaven. A distant noise had awoken the tired omega, the first signs of which came when Alec suddenly inhaled deeply through his nose, the air thundering inside his slightly aching body, inflating his chest inside the safe cage of his alpha's arms and hands, which had both rested flat over his stomach, like they were protecting it somehow. As the air left his body, Alec let out a gentle groan as he stretched away some of the cobwebs, and started shuffling his head backwards, returning to where he had been snuggling into Magnus, only this time burying himself deeper into his alpha's muscular chest. 

Alec's heavy eyelids refused to open so he could even sneak a quick glimpse of their surroundings, as the truth was, the omega desperately wanted to return to his dreams about Magnus and.... and a family, which seemed strange as he'd never dreamt about that before. Alec had never believed he would find anyone to even look at him, to say nothing of wanting to start a family with him.

Alec was just on the verge of re-entering his joyfully fuelled sleep when he felt Magnus' dick, still inside his body, start to twitch up and down his entrance. The omega didn't even try to stop himself smirking at his alpha's movements, a smile that only grew bigger in response to Magnus' actions as he too had begun to leave his own perfect dreams. Magnus had started to circle his fingers around his mate’s stomach, each tip feeling like a thousand bolts of lightning that were sending waves of tingling heat deep into Alec's body, his stomach muscles starting to contract as small puffing moans escaped his mouth. 

Magnus' eyes peered open quiveringly, simply to enjoy watching and feeling his mate’s reactions to his touches as his fingers rode up and down the ridges of Alec’s toned stomach. However, as he was busy teasing his mate, the alpha’s eyes suddenly locked and he started to stare into the messy black forest of Alec's hair, and as his fingers continued to move, a thought suddenly drifted across Magnus’ mind in response to a cacophony of stimuli. 

The alpha could definitely smell a huge difference in Alec, and for science Magnus took in another penetratingly deep breath, infusing every cell with the omega’s new scent, but the scent was so new and so different, that it drew out a series of prolonged contractions throughout Magnus’ body, each one more pleasurable than the last. Not only that though, the new scent, which was much much sweeter, also helped the alpha to feel calm and content, almost numb at the building happiness. Most of all, Alec’s new scent called to Magnus’ protective instincts like a moth to a flame, or perhaps more appropriately, like a bull to a red rag, the alpha’s grip getting firmer and firmer at every passing thought. The other major difference that Magnus noticed was in their link, still powering waves of heat, energy, love and warmth between them, but Magnus could definitely sense another life force along it...

'Our baby....' 

Magnus tried to bite down on his lips to stop a ludicrously large smile erupting on his face, but he failed miserably as the wish.... Magnus blinked and blew a puff of air, it wasn't a wish anymore.... Something that the warlock had never even let himself dream was possible, was about to become a reality, and it had only just started to sink in. Alec was giving him the most precious gift in existence, well joint precious, next to his love. He and Alec were going to be parents, they'd have sleepless nights with the little baby, countless diaper changes, the chance of showing it the world, but most of all, showering it with so much love it would never feel alone.... like it's parents had before they'd met each other.

"Oh god..." The alpha exclaimed in desperation, each thought that kept entering his mind was more perfect than the last?! The build-up quickly became too much and Magnus had to start clenching his fists and clamping down his teeth, hastily bringing a closed fist to his mouth to prevent anymore loud outbursts. As the Alec saturated air in his lugs was staggeringly expelled through his nose, crashing into his fingers with each breath, Magnus’ heart grew and grew, unable to contain just how much he fucking loved this man in his now shaking arms.   
'How can I ever show Alec how much he means to me?' Magnus thought slightly despondently, his euphoria starting to sink fast. Fortunately, a subtle change in Alec's scent instantly soothed the alpha, numbing his completely irrational fears. 'Did Alec do that on purpose?' Magnus tried to question himself, but the truth was, he didn't have the energy to think anymore.

The alpha simply looped his leg over his mates and tightened his grip, silently thanking Alec again as he pulled his mate closer into his grasp until Magnus could rest his chin over Alec's shoulder, and after a few shuffling breaths, he settled down to return to his sleep.

"Magnus?" Alec asked out groggily, not quite sure why he did.

"Mmmmmm?" Magnus sighed out as his voice went higher.

"Did we do what I think we did..." the omega stopped to lick his dry lips and tap them together, trying to restore their moisture, "right in the middle of the institute?" Alec questioned, sounding so innocent and sweet. 

"Ummmmm hmmmmm" the alpha confirmed with a nod into Alec's body, grinning cockily at their actions.

"I thought so..." Alec said with another smile, before he too finally returned to sleep.

**

Isabelle had made sure Alec and Magnus weren't disturbed, which included her nearly biting a nurse’s head off as she tried to insist she needed to get into the room…. She hastily realised she really didn’t need to today. After everything that the mated couple had been through, it wasn't a surprise that they had both been sleeping for over 12 hours, their bodies and emotions needing time to heal and grow. It was just before the thirteenth hour came when this time it was Magnus who started moving first, rustling against the infirmary bed sheets having being subconsciously alerted to a familiar presence nearby. 

Despite this familiarity, Magnus' arms and legs still instinctively curled tighter around Alec's body, his protective urges already kicking in, and Magnus' eyes flared up as he lifted his head and magically cascading hands towards the door, his breathing deep and slow, seeing the handle dropping.

There were a few seconds of uncertainty, and for the alpha it felt like a lifetime, until finally a wave of relief shot through his body as Magnus released a breath he didn't realise he was holding onto, it was Catarina? The terrified alpha, although he would never had admitted it, dropped his magic and offensive posture after seeing who it was, well at least he thought he had.

'I wonder what she's doing here?' Magnus queried to himself, not that he wasn't always happy to see her, but he suddenly remembered the position he was in with his omega... well his cock was still buried deep inside Alec’s perfectly moulded body. So, the alpha surreptitiously pulled the bed sheet up a bit higher to cover them up some more, his cheeks turning a shade of red similar to the streak of hair that was dangling down over his eye. 

Quickly pushing aside this embarrassment, Magnus was desperate for nothing to wake Alec up until he was ready, obviously the fact that his mate looked unbelievably adorable with his face so peaceful and mouth drooped open with a small trail of saliva dripping out, had nothing to do with it.....

The alpha could only begin imagine the extent of what Alec had endured, hell he nearly broke down himself and he's not preg… he couldn’t finish that thought. Luckily Magnus brushed off the cobwebs and was able to communicate his wish for the omega not to be disturbed to Catarina, simply by placing his finger over his lips as he started shhhhing. After nodding her acknowledgement, Catarina had started to tiptoe her way into the room, the expression on her face almost comical when she bit down on her lip as she tried to move silently, which helped make Magnus feel better as to what she had come to talk about. Catarina was nearing Magnus' side of the bed so she could speak with him, without waking Alec or course, when suddenly she was stopped dead in her tracks as the air was absorbed from her lungs, like she had just walked into an electrified wall of fire. 

The joint power being emanated by the mated couple was staggering, the impact of which was so great that even Caterina, a powerful warlock in her own right, had to rest both of her hands on the corner of their bed, trying to steady her gasping self. Alec's scent had changed so much that the second it had entered her system, it screamed at every protective parental omega instinct she had. Omega’s were often called upon to help look after another omega’s child, it was part of their genetic makeup that gave Caterina a heightened awareness of Alec’s condition?

'What's happening?' She questioned herself panting wildly. However as more of Alec's scent travelled into Catarina's body, the reality and magnitude of what lay before her eyes became clear...  
'Oh my god…..Alec's pregnant!?' But she didn't even have a second to begin processing this, how this happened or what impact it would have on the pair, because her emotions kept being continuously bombarded by more and more intense feelings.

The female warlock already knew that she would have killed to protect Alec, as she loved Magnus too much to let anything happen to him, but his scent was so intense that Catarina realised it would have influenced anyone to those extremes, it was intoxicating. But that wasn't the only change in Alec. Catarina knew the Ultra omega was stronger than any other omega she’d encountered, however the more she focused on Alec, it was like she could sense his power was growing... driven by raw untamed power, right before her eyes….

If Alec was generating the protective wall of scent, then it was definitely Magnus who was electrifying it. Even though Magnus knew and loved Catarina, he was still unwittingly generating a powerful surge of hostility and protective emotions. The alpha was letting the universe know, letting every layer of existence understand, that he would do anything to protect his omega, and the intensity of that will scared Catarina a little. 

But honestly, Catarina didn't need her senses to see and feel what was going on, she could tell a miracle was unfolding right before her eyes the second she saw the look in Magnus' unglamoured eyes. 

Finally, after a series of gasps aimed at regaining her composure, punctuated by alternating bursts of smiles, confused frowns and a little fear, Catarina moved her gaze up Alec's body, stopping to narrow her focus on his stomach, Magnus' fingers still clawing around him tightly.

"Bloody hell..." Catarina sighed out in her usual blunt nature, a now permanent smile forming, as a now clear aura of certainty struck her, although she had spoke a bit louder than Magnus would have liked, to which he responded with a pouty sassy look that would have made Alec proud.

Catarina raised her hand and outstretched it towards Magnus' face, "Hey... don't look at me like that Magnus Bane!" She said equally as sassy, but much quieter now.

Magnus was almost certain he knew why Catarina had said what she had said, and it's not that he doubted his own emotions and senses, because he trusted them almost as much as he trusted Alec, but still... Magnus had to be sure before he spoke to Alec about this and what it could mean for both of them... he needed someone else to confirm it. 

However, even this small hint of doubt within himself filled Magnus' body with tides of untamed guilt, which were quickly spreading like wildfire, his face falling under its weight.

"Catarina..." Magnus started shakily, readjusting his fingers around Alec's stomach, starting small nervous stroking movements he wasn't consciously aware of, hating that he was actually worried and that he'd started questioning himself. All the while secretly begging the universe that everything his nature was screaming at him was true, was actually true. "Catarina why did you say that?" 

Catarina's forehead furrowed at her friend’s question, 'Did he really not know? No... he must know' she let out a puff of disbelief, 'It would be impossible for him not to!' Catarina continued to think to herself, as everything she had seen and sensed so far screamed to her that Magnus knew... until a twinge of sadness stung her gut. He was doing it again.... denying himself the chance to be happy.

"Magnus? You have to let yourself be happy..." she started softly, wishing she could stroke Magnus' hand, but knowing it was out of the question under the current circumstances with his alpha senses on maximum. "Don't ever doubt your right to happiness, or yourself and your emotions! You are Magnus Bane, the most powerful ultra alpha warlock in the world" Catarina pressed calmly but firmly, "But most importantly, I have never seen anyone more in love than the way I have seen Alec with you." 

"I love him so much it hurts..." Magnus stuttered out, still feeling emotional.

Catarina grinned even wider as her heart melted in that moment; "And if this miracle could happen to anyone, it should be you" she ended smiling again. 

"Miracle?" The alpha pleaded out, his voice breaking as he was still doubting it!? Magnus was getting so angry with himself that not only were his hands trembling and aching as they dug into the sheets, he had also unwittingly started transferring his fury along their link. Magnus only realised what he was doing to his mate when Alec started squirming and groaning distressingly, his scent developing a foul undertone as he shuffled within his mate’s grasp, a growing darkness claiming the light of his dreams. 

Whilst this was happening, on the top of a medical cart sitting a couple of meters away from their bed, a small glass bottle started to shake, tap..... tap, tap.... tap tap tap taping, the sound steadily increasing in frequency as it moved over the metal top, some form of power affecting it...

However, nobody noticed as Magnus suddenly, and violently, shuddered back with a hollow gasp, so much so that he nearly took himself out of his mate’s body, the remorse at what he was doing to Alec and himself was devouring his insides. "Alec!?" Magnus said breathlessly, "Fuck what am I doing to him...." the warlock cried out as he ran his fingers through his sweat dampened hair.

"Magnus stop this..." Catarina commanded out angrily, but the alpha was too far gone, his own emotions getting the better of him. The female warlock had wanted to do this with far more care and caution, but she had no choice....   
"Alec IS pregnant! Everything you are feeling is true!" Catarina shouted loudly, needing to break through the haze that was clouding Magnus' scenes, herself unknowingly freezing after saying those words, the implications of which could be immeasurable. Catarina knew that she had reached the alpha when Magnus suddenly stopped everything, his breaths fell silent and his eyes went from blinking rapidly, matching his erratic, volatile movements, to becoming instantly transfixed onto her own.

The infernos that had been slowly consuming Magnus from the inside out were instantly subdued, and the calmness inside helped to calm down his ravaged demeanour. Instead of their being a void left behind, Magnus could feel something else threatening to build up, only this time, it was amazing…

"He is?" Magnus asked with a light crackly tone, his body trembling again with a huge grin trying to break free on his lips quivered. 

Catarina sighed into a small smile, realising her best friend would need some solid evidence to sooth him, and thankfully she was a gifted medical practitioner that had learned to use her magic in such a capacity. So, Catarina allowed her glamour to drop, revealing her deep blue skin that glinted beautifully in the illuminations of the infirmary, and after asking permission from Magnus to touch Alec's stomach, which he nodded yes, admittedly through gritted teeth as he couldn't imagine anyone else touching his mate, Catarina placed one of her hands over the omega's stomach. The female warlock’s eyes closed and her breathing slowed as she tilted her head back, needing complete concentration as she was searching… looking for something that would prove to Magnus that Alec was pregnant.

What Catarina was looking for was less than half an inch wide, and it was taking slightly longer than she would have liked, knowing that the doubts in Magnus would be growing faster than a bullet train, and that Alec could wake up any minute, and she didn’t want to have to explain this to him.

It took a few more seconds… “There!” Catarina exclaimed, halting her hands movements as her facial expressions shot open, revealing the unfiltered delighted emotions. 

“What?!” Magnus asked impatiently, pressing his fingers into Alec’s sides, having to have moved them to allow the female warlock to do her thing.

Catarina lifted her other hand and started frantically waving it towards the alpha, tutting as she wanted him to grab onto it, but by this point Magnus wasn’t sure who he even was anymore.

“Quickly quickly Magnus! Grab my hand!” She pressed, mirroring his prior impatience.

Acting on pure instinct, pushing aside whatever fear may have been left, Magnus gave his hand to Catarina, who grabbed onto it and wrapped her own hand around the top of his, guiding it slowly back onto Alec’s stomach. After using her other hand as a guide to get Magnus’ to the right place, Catarina pulled her hand off the omega and placed it on top of Magnus’ to join her other hand, leaving Magnus’ hand the only thing touching Alec’s stomach. 

The alpha started tracing his hand over Alec’s stomach, petrified that he might hurt their ba…, Magnus couldn't finish that word yet, if he put any pressure down, so instead he was just enjoying lightly moving his fingers over his mate’s beautiful stomach, when suddenly his best friend spoke out a bit frantically.  
“Owwwwww press down a bit Magnus you old lady! You won’t hurt it” Catarina grinned out, trying to lighten the tense mood that had descended upon the alpha, “I promise it will be one of the best things that you feel in your life”.

Magnus returned Catarina’s grin as he again exhaled his stress, although he was still nibbling on his bottom lip like a hamster on some lettuce, and he started pressing down on Alec’s stomach. Catarina was using her magic to make this possible, kind of like an ultra sound only better, and she helped Magnus by pressing his hand down with hers, getting slightly harder and harder until…… until he felt it.

Sparking the nerve receptors in the tips of his fingers was an extremely faint, but nevertheless incredibly strong and rapid tapping..

Magnus’ self-control shattered into a million pieces as he started breaking down, his erratic breaths stuttering out of his nose as his lips tightened and his eyebrows fell, the weight of the impending tears causing the alpha’s eyes to start blinking frantically, all the while still pressing down onto Alec’s tummy, absorbing each and every one of those little taps. With each wheezing intake, more and more light flooded Magnus’ body, like a warmth was spreading from the centre of his body, reaching every corner of his existence. This was actually happening…, Magnus was connected to the baby made out of his and Alec’s indescribable love for each other, and he never wanted it to stop… but Magnus was fighting, pushing so hard against the primal urge to let go and collapse into tears, hugging Alec until they couldn’t breathe, he needed some answers…

“Catarina?” Magnus said blankly and so innocently sounding, his whole purpose being consumed by what he was feeling.

“That’s your babies heartbeat Magnus” she said wiping her own tear away that had snuck out and travelled down her face, “As you can feel, it’s very strong.”

“Oh my god….it’s Beautiful…” Magnus started blurting out in a stumbling combination of laughing and crying, quickly bringing his spare hand up to cover his mouth, not wanting Alec to wake up just yet, hating himself for thinking that, but he had to ask something that was nagging him, threatening this amazing feeling.

As the baby’s heart kept beating against its dad’s fingers, Magnus was somehow gaining confidence from this, and the continuous surges of heat and love he was receiving and sending his mate. Soon he was ready;

“But Catarina…. We only mated a week ago?” Magnus whispered out, hoping the universe hadn’t heard so that he could keep this a secret, and not have to worry about what this would mean.

Catarina’s head fell and her facial expression changed completely, from a happiness unrivalled in all her existence, to one of a perplexed but determined nature. She took one hand off of Magnus’, keeping one there so he could still feel his babies heart tapping, and used the other to reach for Alec’s medical notes. Doctor Philips may have been working for the circle, but he had been a competent medical practitioner who had made solid recordings and tests, enough to reach a diagnosis but no explanation. 

As the female warlock’s eyes scanned the documents, Magnus wrapped his other hand around Alec’s unconscious one, interlacing his fingers with his mates as he focused on the tapping, desperately trying to take his mind off the screaming silence coming from Catarina’s direction. It took what Magnus thought was another ten lifetimes before his friend started to move, returning the notes back to their slot and placing her hand back over Magnus’.  
What met her nearly broke her burgeoning heart, the amount of worry Magnus was going through shouldn’t have been possible. The alpha’s heart was racing, sweat was dripping down his face and a scarily fast rising tide of sickness felt like it was consuming him from the inside out, scorching his heart that belonged to Alec, and threatening to travel along their link.

Catarina knew that again she had to act quickly; “Magnus! Magnus your baby is fine! Ok?! IT’S FINE!” she practically screamed out, shaking Magnus’ body and hand, momentarily breaking his connection to his baby..

“NO!!!!” The alpha screeched out harrowingly, “Oh god I can’t… Catarina please?!” Magnus begged, gasping for the air that had been ripped out of him by fear.

Catarina didn’t let Magnus down though, and after only a few seconds, the connection was restored, and Magnus could again feel their baby’s heartbeat. The effect was immediate. Every muscle in Magnus’ body relaxed, and he allowed the sound and feeling of the baby’s heart tapping, combined with his connection to Alec, both physical and emotional, to purge away the horrors that had threatened his happiness.

After a good five minutes of drenching himself in the two things he loved the most, he finally felt strong enough to remember what he had been talking about.

“Catarina? Are you sure our baby..” Magnus had to pause for a second, a smile finally returning to his face, he knew that he would quickly fall in love with saying that, “Are you sure our baby is healthy?”

She responded within a split second, “I am 100% sure it is healthy, you can feel for yourself”

He simply responded with another grin, pressing down a fraction harder to feel the baby’s life force tapping away, “but how is this possible?”

“According to the doctor’s notes, which were surprisingly thorough considering his ermmm… affiliation” pausing for a second wishing she’d never mentioned him, “Alec’s early pregnancy was… sped up, to put it simply of course. But although he couldn’t find a cause, what he did discover was that the enhanced growth was slowing down and indeed according to his last entry, the baby’s development had returned to normal.” Catarina said to Magnus, her aura of confidence and knowledgeability helping to relieve most of the alpha’s worry. 

Magnus’ mind was spinning, well as much as it could be being 90% taken up by Alec and their baby, but he wondered if he maybe knew why this had happened;  
“Catarina… you know that me and Alec are both what some call Ultra’s in nature? Maybe this combined with the fact that the baby is half warlock?” After he had said his theory, Magnus realised how stupid it sounded and he felt a ridiculous.

Not wanting to crush Magnus’ theory right then and there, and to be honest she didn’t really know why it had happened, Catarina spoke again in the confidence she knew would help Magnus; “Look Magnus, it doesn’t matter how it happened, all that matters is that your baby is healthy, and that its growth has returned to normal.”

“But…”

“Ahhh!” Catarina interrupted the worried alpha, raising her finger to him, “I promise we will monitor Alec and the baby like a hawk, ok? I promise you that nothing will ever happen to Alec, you or your baby.” She finished firmly.

“But how can you be..”

“Because I love you both, and honestly, I don’t think that two more powerful beings have ever existed before, and you two will do everything in that immense power to protect each other, and your baby” Catarina said, squeezing Magnus’ hand a little, trying to reassure him.

“And you.” Magnus calmly said.

“What?” Catarina asked unsure of what he meant.

“We would protect and help you too” He ended with a smile, before retuning his gaze and attention to Alec and their baby’s heartbeat. 

Catarina felt a warm and fuzzy feeling building inside her, she knew that Magnus cared about her, but still, having it confirmed in such a way really moved her. However, before she had time to dwell, another thought entered her mind.

“Magnus, you know that every person that has warlock blood has the power to control magic, obviously to varying degrees, and is immortal?” She asked.

“Yes of course” Magnus responded, still completely focused on Alec. 

“Well…” Catarina started, but she thankfully realised now wasn’t the time to talk about this. She had been thinking about this since she found out, and if Alec’s and the baby’s blood are mixing during the pregnancy… then there was always the chance that Alec could start being affected by it, in unforeseeable, powerful and potentially scary ways. But she brushed those thoughts aside… ‘maybe I’m wrong and Alec and the pregnancy will be normal?’ she tried to convince herself, ‘oh crap he’s starting to look at me’

“Well you look adorable and..” Catarina had started to try and backtrack, stopping when they both heard Alec groan out.

“Shit! Alec’s waking up!” Magnus shouted as quietly as warlockly possible. Realising it was one of the most painful things he had had to do, the alpha pulled his hand off Alec’s stomach and started hurrying Catarina out. “Go go!! Thank you so much for everything, but I can’t explain your being here to Alec?!” Magnus panted out frantically, feeling guilty at his own words, well until Catarina spoke again.

“Oh thank god!” she sighed out giggling, “I don’t want to be here for THIS conversation, my heart could not take it!” So, Catarina quickly tidied up and drifted towards the door, but stopped, still standing in the doorway, she couldn’t resist… “And Magnus honey? I know what’s going on under that sheet” ending her speech with a wink and she was gone. Leaving Magnus with his face now as red… well he better not finish that thought, ready to welcome Alec back into the world of the conscious. 

 

Alec had slowly been awakening for some time, and he had been aware of dull voices and some shouting, laughing and crying? But he hadn’t felt the need to speed up his waking up for one very good reason… Magnus. Alec could feel his mate’s touch constantly over, and inside, his body, and their connection was thundering so strongly it was filling him with so much love and warmth that he felt perfectly happy and content, hell it felt like a third heartbeat……

”Third?!” Alec yelled out as his body sprang up, the shock at what he had just thought causing him to awaken roughly and his heart to beat erratically. The omega started reaching around for his love, his chest heaving with his laboured groans and mind frazzled; 

“Magnus?!” Alec shouted desperately, but it wasn’t necessary as Magnus had already sprung his arms around his distressed mate, resting his face and body against Alec’s back, squeezing his love and protection into his mate’s body. Magnus eyes closed as he focused intently on their link, suddenly realising he was able to control it a little bit? Whatever it was, Magnus used this control to send Alec everything he needed by sharing his strength, and his love for them both. 

Alec’s hands looped around Magnus’ strong forearms as the sensations he was receiving along their link helped to calm him, his heart rate steadily returning to normal and his thoughts returned to him.

Magnus could sense that Alec was returning to normal, so he decided to push it this time, realising that when Alec shouted out ‘third’, it could mean that his alpha could have been beginning to discover his pregnancy.

“Alec.. Alec are you ok?” He asked, peppering his omega’s tight, toned back with light fluffy kisses.

After rubbing his thumbs in small circles over Magnus’ arms, not knowing he was mirroring Magnus’ movements over his tummy, Alec responded; “Yeah I’m…. I’m ok Magnus…..” he started, thinking briefly about not telling his mate what had happened, but he knew that he wanted 100% honesty with his love, and he wasn’t about to break that. “It’s just… oh this is going to sound silly..” Alec said stutteringly, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Tell me.” Magnus said, infusing his voice with a touch of alpha undertones, praying that Alec would give him the opening he needed. 

Alec turned his head around to look over his shoulder, letting out a hugely cute sad whelp, pushing his lips together, wanting a kiss from his mate. Magnus didn’t need to be asked twice as he slid his face up Alec’s back, not wanting to break the contact he had with his omega, and met his loves lips in a gentle, slow kiss. Most of their kisses were sexually driven and filled with so much lust it was all consuming, but this was a nice contrast. Magnus parted Alec’s lips in an effortless display of dominance, and he started circling the tip of his omega’s tongue with his own, loving it when Alec’s body started jolting within his arms. One of Magnus’ hands started trailing down to Alec’s thigh, rubbing it up and down, loving when Goosebumps started to form, all the while his other hand still gripped around his mate’s stomach, not wanting to let go of their baby. Soon Alec’s whole head shook as waves of pleasure started flooding every nerve ending in his body, ‘god all he’s doing is kissing me?!’ Alec thought, giggling slightly into Magnus’ mouth, which had an interesting reaction. The small stutters of air transferred into Magnus’ mouth as a result of the omega’s laughter had instantly turned the tide, causing the alpha’s body to twitch and his cock inside Alec to suddenly thrust deeper into him…

“oh fuck yer….” Alec blurted out as his mates inflamed cock head brushed over his prostate at just the right angle, but he instantly regretting his rather interesting choice of words. Magnus regretted it too, but for different reasons.

“No… oh my god you’re so…” Magnus tried to speak, but he sort of growled, having to bury his face into Alec’s body to cover it up, unfortunately he inadvertently bit down into his mate, which only added to it?!

“Mmmm well you’re so grrrrr as well” Alec chuckled out.

“Owwwww You’ll regret that!” Magnus said bringing his head back up to stare into Alec’s adorable eyes, glaring back into them in return trying his best to put on an angry face.

“I love your pout Magnus” Alec smiled beamingly, moving in for one last smooch before pulling back, knowing Magnus wanted to talk about something, “and as much as I want us to fuck like rab.. I mean make love, I know you want to talk about what I… what I said” Alec ended with a hint of sadness.

Magnus sensed this and he quickly placed his free hand over Alec’s cheek, curling his fingers into the hairs on Alec’s neck, “Hey Alec… you trust me remember?” the alpha said with a full heart.

Alec nodded almost too vigorously, “I trust you more than anything in this world”

“Then tell me why you said third” The alpha pushed.

Alec brought his hand up to cover Magnus’ one over his face, “Well you know we have our link…” The omega started so little sounding.

“Yes” Magnus smiled with his heart eyes on full display.

“Well I don’t know how but I can always feel you, so much so it’s like a powerful second heartbeat” Alec continued.

“It’s the same for me Alec” The alpha confirmed.

“But when I was asleep, I could have sworn that I felt…. I felt…” Alec crunched down on his lips tuning his head from side to side, squeezing his eyes shut, trying to keep his tears from falling down.

“What did you feel?” Magnus pushed again, feeling guilty that he wasn’t just hugging his love, but he had to know. 

“I thought I felt a third heartbeat” Alec cried out, being overwhelmed by a sense of guilt of his own, the tears breaching over his face.

“Oh Alec I’m sorry I pushed you… I’m so sorry” Magnus pleaded out, pulling his distressed omega into another deep hug, turning their bodies so that Alec was facing him face to face, legs outstretched and their bodies still connected. Their thundering hearts beat against each other’s, both regretting something that neither of them should have.

“I’m sorry I can’t give you a baby” Alec sniffled out, his words muffled by his mate’s body and the heavy weight of sadness and guilt that was tugging his heart. 

“Alec I…. but you’re…. I have to tell you..” Magnus tried painfully to get his words out, hating beyond words what this was doing to Alec, this was supposed to be their moment, not this?!

“Oh god please don’t leave me… Please Magnus!” Alec begged, his head falling as the fear and agony at what he thought was happening was manifesting in a sharp, throbbing pain in his gut, his sobs filling the infirmary with a loss never before heard. Alec tore his arms off Magnus and gripped them around himself, trying to hold himself together as he felt like he was being cut open, his legs and body drenched by his own tears.

“Leave you?! How dare you even think that!” Magnus shouted, hating that his mate had pulled away from his protection, but that didn’t stop Magnus tightening his own grip around his omega’s body, flooding his body with the love he desperately needed to show, using their link as well. But this didn’t stop the fact he was furious that Alec could even let that thought spark in his head, to say nothing of giving it credence.

Alec’s body froze in Magnus’ tight grip, thankfully not in fear as he knew that no matter what happened, Magnus wouldn’t hurt him, but he was still in shock as to what was unfolding. 

“I’m sorry Magnus, I just love you sooooooo much… I couldn’t live without out” Alec sobbed as he returned his arms to their rightful place around Magnus’ body, inhaling his mates scent to help calm him, whilst also positioning his mate bitten glands near Magnus’ nose, hoping to help Magnus as well.

After a few seconds of hugging and inhaling deeply, loving that even like this, Alec was so caring, Magnus finally spoke…

“And I love you more than anything… both of you.” He sighed into Alec’s ear, his eyes squeezing shut as he tightened his hug. 

Magnus’ words this time were definitely heard; “Both of us?” Alec asked, the shock evident in his wobbly tone.

Magnus pulled his head back, wrapping one of his hands around Alec’s face again, smiling when Alec’s hand instantly came up to join their fingers together over his face, whilst with the other hand, Magnus placed it over the top of his mates, and started guiding it towards Alec’s stomach. The omega jumped the second their hands made contact, even though only Magnus’ fingertips touched him, it still helped replace any remanence of pain with a tingling warmth that helped bring back a small smile to Alec’s face, a feeling which was shared along their link and aided Magnus to smile again. 

Not that Alec wasn’t enjoying this, Magnus could see his increasingly puzzled look, and it wasn’t long before Alec couldn’t hold himself back;

“Magnus… what are you doing?” The omega whispered to his love, his voice still breaking.

“Shhhhh, just breath Alec” Magnus said, hoping beyond hope that he could somehow help Alec feel what he had felt with Catarina.

As much as Alec tried to breath, the burning desire to know what Magnus had meant by both was overwhelming; “But Magnus…”

“Ahhhh!” The alpha interrupted, “Close your eyes.”

Alec nodded smirking and closed his eyes obediently, but Magnus never said anything about not speaking…

“So, what did you mean by both?” Alec asked innocently, making a point of crunching his eyes shut even more. 

“Alec….” Magnus said leadingly, “I love you but you need to focus on me and just stop” Magnus kissed Alec’s plump lips, “stop talking”, another kiss, “stop thinking” yet a bigger kiss, “and definitely stop worrying”, finishing it off with a huge deep sloppy kiss that left both of their faces wet.

“What?” Alec asked, sounding stupid as he had frankly lost the ability to think after those kisses, which is exactly what Magnus wanted.

It was just after Alec had said that when a proper silence descended over the room, as they both finally started concentrating on each other. Their breathing quickly synchronised, and the flows of their link powered as one, this is what they needed to happen. Magnus’ hand started to move Alec’s hand over his own stomach, filling his mind with thoughts of how much he loved Alec and their baby, and he knew Alec was doing the same as he could feel the love being sent back. The alpha was beginning to doubt what he was doing, thinking maybe this wouldn’t work… when finally they both felt it. 

The gentle beat of their baby’s heart.

Alec’s eyes shot open, his body paralysed in shock, barely able to fill his lungs as his whole body started to shudder, but the omega never broke his connection with Magnus, their eyes as one.

“In every person’s life, they have one chance to experience a perfect moment”. Magnus started saying profoundly. “A moment so pure and so happy, that it will act as their guiding beacon to get them through anything the world throws at them. I thought I had that perfect moment the second I met you, then again when we kissed, and again when we made love” the alpha paused to let out small exhalations of laughter, realising just how much Alec had impacted his life.

“But now I realise, the person who said that must have been missing out, because just when I think my life with you can’t get anymore perfect, anymore loving, you keep surprising me.” Magnus continued, pouring his beaming heart out to a still frozen Alec, the sound of the tapping and Magnus overwhelming him. 

“I want this to be another perfect moment Alec, our perfect moment, the beginning of a whole new chapter in our lives together, filled with so much love that our faces hurt, our hearts hurt, and your ass hurts.” He ended giggling like a child, which was the music to Alec’s ears that he needed to snap out of his trance.

“Magnus…” Alec began, wanting to plead out and say ‘I don’t deserve you, or any of the amazing words you’re saying to me’, but he knew that Magnus would be mad if he said that, and to be honest, Alec was changing how he thought about himself.

So, Alec placed his other hand on top of Magnus’, pushing them deeper against his stomach, “Magnus… is this our baby’s heartbeat?” The omega said, feeling the tapping against his fingers, his voice saturated with so much emotion that he didn’t even know what he was feeling anymore.

Magnus’ huge untamed smile spread across his face like wild fire, the corners of his eyes wrinkling up and his teeth shinning in the light, along with the trails of joyful tears that enhanced the twinkling in his eye, “It is Alec.”

The sound of their baby’s heart beating rung through every cell of Alec’s body, his whole-body tingling with the amount of love that must have been necessary for this miracle to happen. ‘We are going to be parents’ Alec smiled to himself, this was a miracle… that Magnus had given him.

“Oh my god…. How.. that doctor?! Is our baby ok…… oh god do you think it will like me?!” Alec blurted out erratically, as his mind started looking for problems, but his face told a different story as it was mirroring Magnus’ smile exactly. 

Alec looked like an angel, his face was just… and his hair!? ‘God our baby is going to be amazing’ Magnus thought to himself, suddenly bursting out laughing at what Alec said last.  
“Our baby is healthy, I promise, and of course our baby is going to love you…… just like I do” Magnus ended his statement by kissing his mate again, and whilst Alec couldn’t directly reply, he did manage to murmur into their kiss something about loving Magnus too, and the baby would love him as well.

They both had a dozen more questions and worries, but now wasn’t the time, they’d tackle an problems they faced when they appeared, all that mattered was their love, and their healthy baby.

They had started a sort of competition in sucking each other’s faces off, the alpha’s cock leaking precum deep within his omega’s ass, which had already begun to mix with a renewed surge of omega slick, but just then though, Magnus could have sworn he felt the bed start to shake underneath them, which he just assumed was his normal reaction to when Alec kissed him when suddenly Alec pulled back;

“mmmmmm down boy” Alec growled into Magnus’ neck.

“But that wasn’t… ohhhh god….” Magnus was going to deny it, but he caught a glimpse of the mirror in the en-suite bathroom and couldn’t stop the groan escaping, praying that Alec didn’t hear that one either…. He did.

Alec spun his head round after breaking away from his neck, and saw Magnus staring at them in the mirror, to which Alec tried his best to look shocked and appalled. 

“Magnus?!” He said in a high-pitched voice, “Does it turn you on watching us in that mirror?” Alec said smirking. “You’re a bad man Mag… ouch!!!” The omega yelped out, stunned that Magnus’ open hand had slapped his firm plump ass/

“And you are my omega…. My pregnant omega… and I am going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before, and I’m gonna do it against that mirror. I will make you watch as every single inch of my dick sinks deeper and deeper into your body, as I claim you. And just when you accept all of it, I’ll start pounding you, taking you to that space in your head that you love, whilst I make you explode without touching yourself” Magnus growled into Alec’s ear.

“And you’ll get to that space in yours, watching our faces as you take us there together.” Alec said in a mix between a plea and stating a fact. “Oh god please I need this…”

“I love you” Magnus promised as he started lifting their bodies, smiling at his omega’s pleading. 

“I love you too… dad” Alec said with a wink, the need to be taken overpowering him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :) Thank you so much for reading and yer I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Just a warning.. the next chapters a bit naughty ;) 
> 
> If you did, maybe like it and comment, i love reading them. I do this for you as much as myself adn it means a lot :)
> 
> I'm on twitter, @grrrsquishy Tommy(me), maybe like and Re-tweet if you can :)
> 
> Oh and sorrry but if you can read @AtowncaledMalec and @HelloHeidi_101 's works! They're great and a real inspiration :)


	18. The coupling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is pure smut I'm afraid. After everything that has happened to Alec and Magnus, including the worry they had when they lost each other, and the shock of the pregnancy and emotions revealed as a result, they needed this... and so did I!
> 
> Thanks for reading so far and I hope you enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry this is so late but I've only just got over the flu :(
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, liked and done stuff on twitter, it means so much! And im sorry I didn't reply to comments on here, next time I will :)
> 
> So yer this chapter is filthy... sorry ;)
> 
> I hope you like it and thanks for reading.

Magnus had most definitely intended to carry his pregnant mate into the bathroom and shove him against that mirror, but unfortunately he only managed to make it to the edge of the bed before Alec’s body, his face, his scent, their baby… ‘mmmmmmmmmm’, the warlock thought to himself as his head shook a surge of tinging warmth around his body, all of it had stopped Magnus dead in his tracks. God Alec was driving Magnus crazy!   
‘He’s perfect’ they both whispered in the privacy of their own thoughts, but as their eyes locked, they also knew that their mates felt the same way.

On top of all this, Alec’s now light, but perfectly rugged, beard had grown out a bit. and was now just enhancing every contour of his face. ‘How am I supposed to react?!’ Magnus pleaded to himself hysterically. Therefore because of Alec, at least that’s what Magnus was telling himself, they were both simply perched, slightly precariously, over the hard rim of the infirmary mattress, with Magnus’ legs dangling and swinging back and forth over the edge like… well like a man who has never been happier or more in love than he was right now, but he hoped his Alec wouldn’t notice as he would tease him about it endlessly. Luckily he didn’t; Alec’s mind was on more pressing matters as he had finally managed to encase himself around Magnus with his own powerful, yet suspiciously smooth legs, which had crossed around the base of his alpha’s back, giving Alec all the stability he needed to really dive into what he wanted… his Magnus’ mouth.

Alec had tilted his head slightly to the left, giving him the perfect angle to merge his lips with Magnus’, who had so cutely started to pucker his lips out, pleading for his mate to kiss him as his eyes fluttered heavily.  
Magnus was planning to settle into a rhythm whereby they took it in turns to kiss the life out of their respective love, but Alec had other ideas of how to start. With one of his hands latched around the back of Magnus’ head, fingers interlaced within his short black hair, moving only occasionally to torturously send shivers down the alpha’s spine as he moved the strands of hair, Alec’s other hand was resting gently over Magnus’ cheek, his digits faintly tracing the defined edges of his smooth jaw, again driving his mate wild. But this was only an added bonus as Alec really only wanted to hold Magnus close to him, the father of his child… who the omega had solemnly sworn to the universe that he would never let go of again. 

Despite these thoughts, Alec couldn’t help but notice his mate’s vacant expression. Magnus wasn’t really with the world right now, lost in his own bombarded senses. Each and every touch from his mate, which was being enhanced by his ever sweetening and attractive scent, felt like ecstasy to him, and the bursts of warmth and fizzing that were cascading around his body made Magnus want to scream and crawl out of this skin, his breathing increasingly labored and lust filled. The alpha was trying to channel some of his pleasure into his grip around Alec’s waist, but he quickly noticed that the grin on Alec’s face kept getting bigger whenever he squeezed into his skin, obviously enjoying the effect he was having on Magnus, despite his best efforts to muffle his groans. 

During his slow massaging of Magnus, Alec had started slowly closing the gap with his mate, and as both of their eyes naturally closed, they quickly began feeling the warm moist currents of air emanating from their partner’s mouths. Magnus had decided to try and get some revenge, so as the mates gravitated towards each other, the warlock closed his lips up slightly into a ring, aiming to channel the breath coming from his mouth into something more powerful. Luckily, although he wasn’t exactly sure how it happened, Magnus had managed to direct his breath towards the top of Alec’s lip, which had the effect of stimulating every hair follicle of Alec’s beard, spreading them apart with warm currents and creating bursts of arousal as they grazed against each other.

“Ohhhhhh my….” Alec moaned out as his head convulsed and he crunched one of his fists together, inhaling deeply as he tried to focus, not willing to give up control of this kiss so easily.   
That was until Magnus’ hand reached up and gripped round Alec’s clenched hand’s wrist, and the alpha allowed his eyes to close again as his breathing began to match his mate’s convulsions. Magnus quickly closed the gap with Alec’s hand until he was resting his face against it, which contorted and furrowed as he focused all his attention on his omega’s movements. Magnus quickly brought his other hand to encase Alec’s, but the touch was so painfully gentle, only enough to register every subtle jolt. It was as if Magnus was sharing in every ounce of pleasure that he was giving Alec, owning every one of his convulsions that the alpha was responsible for. They rested like this for a moment as Alec had slowly fallen into their interlocked hands as well, basking in the pure lustful heat transferring along their link, drenching every cell in their bodies with their love, and enjoying this dominance.

“Spread them” Magnus ordered, grinning at how fast Alec’s head sprang up from their grip, having felt the warmth of his alphas breath on his skin as much as he heard the dominance, and spread the fingers of his hand apart, straining each digit to keep them as far apart from each other as possible. 

With his grip around Alec’s wrist still firm, and his other somehow finding its way back to resting over his mate’s stomach, Magnus again locked his lips together and started blowing warm moist currents of air up the length of each of Alec’s fingers. By the time his breath had reached the sensitive tip of the omega’s little finger, Alec was already shaking like a leaf, his breathing rapid and unable to hide his increasing arousal. As Magnus moved along to the second finger, his nose skirted down the length of it until he reached its base, before again Magnus blew his lust filled air up Alec’s second finger.

“Urghhhn Magnus…..” Alec moaned out loudly as he tried to tighten up and hide his face. But it was in that moment that Alec realised something. The embarrassment he was feeling was just a part of who he was, and not a deep underlying fear to reveal everything of himself to Magnus… as he had already done that.

“Don’t you dare hide” Magnus ordered again, wrapping his hand around Alec’s face, lacing his words with strong alpha undertones. If Magnus was being honest with himself, there was a small nagging part of him that had always been afraid Alec was scared to reveal himself to him, but after all that had happened with their baby, the alpha knew this wasn’t the case as they had both already taken that leap. So, this was just a part of Alec, but Magnus hated that his mate felt like he had to hide his feelings.

After infusing his body with as much of his alpha’s scent as he could, each breath giving him the confidence he needed, Alec turned to face Magnus. However far from their gaze meeting with a scared or angered look, they shared a smile. A huge grin that quickly spread the warm feelings that had briefly gone around their bodies again.

“You’re mine” Magnus started, intending to continue his alpha drive, but something more important took over, “and I’m yours. I want to see your face as I show you how much I love you” the alpha pleaded, the alpha undertones steadily draining away from his words, replaced by a vulnerability and love that was so pure it touched Alec’s heart.

Alec brought his hand to cover Magnus’ face, mimicking his mates actions, “I love you too”, Alec spoke softly, before subtly wriggling his fingers and biting down on his bottom lip, his eyebrows raising up and down as if saying ‘come on alpha’. Magnus got the message.

Letting out a small chuckle, Magnus shook his head in disbelief, “You’re going to regret that.” The alpha said, almost growling as he returned all his attention back to driving Alec insane.

And before Alec could respond with an appropriately witty retort, Magnus suddenly firmed up his grip around Alec’s wrist, and he transfixed his gaze back onto his loves fingers before extending his moist tongue, to begin licking up his omega’s middle finger. As the trail of moisture left behind started to evaporated away, the initial tingling sensations travelling around Alec’s body grew and grew until Magnus reached the apex of the finger and started swirling his tongue around it in circles, stopping only to dive under Alec’s finger nail intermittently, and that was enough to make his omega brake down into full on moaning. Moaning which increased in pitch every time magnus dove behind the nail, Alec wasn’t hiding anything anymore, he let Magnus know exactly how much he was enjoying it. Just when Alec thought it couldn’t get anymore intense, Magnus out of the blue enveloped his mates finger in one fell swoop, his tongue curling around Alec’s long digit as it entered his mouth fully, resting against the back of his throat, testing the alpha’s gag reflex… which didn’t react. 

“Magnus please….” Alec pleaded out, digging the fingers of his spare hand into his Alpha’s arm as he buried himself in Magnus’ neck, rubbing his nose all over the thumping burning scent glands of his aroused mate, drenching himself it the scent. 

Magnus responded by closing his mouth firmly around Alec’s finger, creating an air tight seal, and his cheeks hollowed as he slowly started retracting the digit, sucking delicately along its long surface, before finally pulling off of Alec’s finger with a ‘pop’ that sounded so good to them that they both nearly flipped…

“Please what?” Magnus asked beamingly.

The omega sighed, knowing exactly what his love was trying to do. “Please suck my...” Alec started confidently, but he just couldn’t finish before his embarrassment took over.

The grin on Magnus’ face just kept on growing; “Suck your what?” But at the same time he was playing with Alec, he had also taken both of Alec’s hands in his own, and his fingers were gently caressing the backs of his mates hands, hoping to sooth his omega.

“You’re mean….” Alec started.

“You love it” Magnus interrupted with a cheeky wink.

Whether it was his mates grip, or his scent or something else about Magnus, but something inside Alec just stopped, it was as if the voice that had always been screaming inside his head nonstop, was suddenly silent…  
Alec wasn’t sure how long this would last, so he took advantage…

“Magnus… I want you to portal us back home, as I don’t want ANYONE disturbing us, and I need you to shove me against the mirror in your bedroom…”

“Our bedroom” Magnus interjected, but quickly gesturing with his hands for Alec to continue.

Alec’s head fell briefly, his cheeks turning a distinct shade of red, before continuing;

“To shove me against the mirror in OUR bedroom and suck my dick, I want you to suck the cock of the father of your child.” Alec finally pushed out, nibbling his lips as his nerves were slowly building to replace the screaming in his head.

Magnus could tell Alec was getting nervous very quickly, so he was forced to swiftly shake off his stunned silence, ‘wow he actually said it!!’ The alpha smiled to himself, before reassuring his mate.  
“Well why didn’t you say so earlier” Magnus grinned as he licked his lips, before clicking his fingers, opening a portal directly behind them. 

Alec tightened his legs and arms around Magnus’ body, burying his head over his loves shoulder, whilst at the same time Magnus wrapped his arms around his mate, and the alpha lifted up his omega up. The display of shear alpha strength made Alec’s rock hard cock even harder, but what made him start leaking pre-cum was when he saw the veins in Magnus’ arms bulging out, the deep shades of blue and the way the light highlighted the contours of his muscles…

“Fuck hurry Magnus… I need you” The omega pleaded desperately, feeling his hormones and arousal reaching breaking point.

“I’ve got you Alec” Magnus promised confidently as he walked them through the portal, exiting straight into their bedroom, where Magnus gently let go of Alec, guiding him to his feet, and placed a hand over his heart, which the alpha had intended to use to shove his omega to the mirror, but he stopped for a second. Magnus’ eyes closed as he focused on the rapid beating of his mate’s heart, loving how alive Alec was, how obviously aroused he was, and the fact that it reminded Magnus of their baby’s heartbeat.

“Magnus? Are you ok?” Alec asked so softy as he placed his own hand over Magnus’ heart, not sure how he managed his gently tone considering how horny they both were.

“Yeah I was just… I don’t know how I will ever be able to show you how much I love you” Magnus said sincerely as his voice was close to breaking, a tear forming in the corner of his eye.

Seeing his alpha so vulnerable hurt Alec so much that it felt like a thousand needles were piercing his skin at once, however nothing compared to witnessing the tear in Magnus’ eye, that was torture for the omega. What made it worse was that Alec had been thinking the same thing ever since he’d laid eyes on Magnus.

“Hey hey.. Listen…” but Alec could see Magnus was struggling to focus, “Magnus!” he shouted, finally breaking through to his mate as their eyes met again.

“Magnus I can feel how much you love me along our link, every second of every day, I can feel you in our mate bite, I can see the fires of love that burn in your eyes when you look at me and I hope you feel the sa…”

“Don’t even finish that sentence Alec!” Magnus stopped him harshly. “You know I love you beyond what words can describe, of course I feel everything you’ve just said for you too” Magnus confidently stated, before brushing off his moment of insecurity, which he emphasized by starting to push Alec back towards the mirror. 

Alec was momentarily winded by the force at which Magnus shoved him back into the mirror, but as he exhaled the air from his lungs in something that definitely resembled a groan, his open mouth was like an open invitation to Magnus, who immediately placed both of his hands around his beautiful omega’s face and pulled him towards him, closing the gap between them as Magnus’ lips consumed Alec’s mouth, starting an intense kiss. The way the warlock had his hands placed over his mate’s face meant that Alec’s face and lips were crunched up, allowing Magnus to completely cover his omega’s mouth with every kiss. 

The air raged out of their noses and bounced off their skin as Magnus was finally able to ride his own lips down the length of his mates, every kiss ending in a squelchy pop. Alec simply pressed his head back against the mirror, feeling every muscle in his body relax as he moaned into the kiss, loving the way Magnus was sucking the moisture out of his lips during every other kiss, which the alpha then replaced with his own moisture when he circled Alec’s lips with his tongue. This renewed act of dominance caused a deep primal growl emanating from Magnus’ stomach to erupt into the kiss, an act he continued by moving his hands to grab Alec’s wrists and place them above his head, taking control of his omega’s movements as well. 

Alec was getting desperate to deepen the kiss, and he even tried to dart his own tongue into Magnus’ mouth, but every time he tried, Magnus would pull away from the kiss, and the way Alec kept chasing after his mouth with a lost whelp did things to magnus… instinctual things. But the second Alec stopped trying, which Magnus could tell when he felt the final parts of tension evaporate from his loves body, Magnus finally darted his tongue deep into Alec’s mouth, completing their kiss. 

Magnus quickly began massaging the length of Alec’s tongue, licking down the central line before sucking on it hard whilst circling it with his own, loving the almost constant moaning puffs of air that escaped Alec’s mouth be absorbed into his own, Magnus wasn’t about to let the moans he was creating escape either. Not only was it the dominance aspect, but the moans coming from his omega also caused Magnus’s own mouth to vibrate, sending aroused surges straight to his cock, which had been hard for longer than Magnus could really remember. In that moment of clear thought, Magnus realized that they had started to merge again, their breathing, their link was flowing as one and he could feel everything that Alec was feeling. As the world and outside stimuli began to fade, the mated couple felt themselves getting closer and closer as their lips and tongues continued to survey and lick. 

Just then though their bodies moved, only fractionally, but this new position had their rock-hard cocks rubbing and grinding against each other’s, causing thundering crashing surges of intense pleasure and arousal to every corner of their existence. 

The alpha then bent his knees slightly to get a better angle, and still encasing Alec’s mouth in a deep loving kiss, Magnus thrusted the entire length of his alpha cock right up Alec’s dick, dragging both of their foreskins back through the flimsy fabric that separated them over their enlarged cock head glands, until their exposed damp cock heads were crashing against their partners, feeling as in nothing was between them. Magnus kept on pressing his cock head up and over Alec’s, travelling from one side to the other, each of them flooding their loves bodies with so many moans and groans that they were practically supplying all the air they both needed to breath to each other. 

The alpha could feel Alec’s hands begin to struggle against his grip, knowing his omega wanted desperately to touch him, a fact that made Magnus smirk into their teeth clashing kiss, a kiss which lasted for another good ten minutes before eventually Magnus got a bit worried that his arousal would explode if he didn’t so something… but Alec beat him to it.   
“I hate these clothes!” Alec managed somehow to frustratingly force out before returning to the kiss by biting onto Magnus’ lips, the fact alone that he could even form a sentence surprised him, much less a coherent and meaningful one. 

The bite made sent sparks of electricity shooting around every synapse in Magnus’ brain, and through his breathless kissing, he still managed to magically remove the layers of clothing and hospital gown that had been separating them. However, the second their cocks actually touched, it all got too much for Alec who let out an almighty pleasure saturated howl as his wobbly knees, due to his incredibly high arousal, suddenly gave way and he started collapsing, his moaning quickly replaced with a terrified yelp. This reaction had released the light grip that Magnus had around his omega’s wrists, and Alec had acted purely on instincts when his arms quickly wrapped themselves around Magnus’ strong shoulders, stopping himself from falling and breaking their connection.   
“Oh wow wow… I’ve got you” Magnus said gently rubbing his omega’s back, feeling his mate’s chest heaving and stuttered breathing falling over his back. Alec lay in his mate’s protective arms for a few moments, his eyes tightly shut, not quiet sure why he’d got so scared… maybe it was paternal instincts? 

But whatever it was, the momentary scare quickly passed as the new confident Alec returned; “well then show me”, he teased, still resting in his love’s safe grip.

Another smile erupted over Magnus’ face and he licked around his open mouth, as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, so he carefully separated them from their hug, and gave Alec a look that would live with him forever, filled with so much dominance, love and sexual desire that it nearly fried the omega’s brain. However, before Alec could even fully process what Magnus had done, the alpha had sunk to his knees, bringing himself face to face with his omega’s amazing dick, only a fraction smaller than his own, which for a normal omega would have been impossible. 

Magnus carefully moved his hands to encase Alec’s thighs before he started gently caressing them, which not only caused renewed waves of pleasure to vibrate around Alec’s body, it also moved his dick enough forward to brush against his cheek, leaving a trail of pre-cum that extended from his face back to his omega’s cock head. Luckily for Magnus, the pool of liquid was close enough for his expert tongue to reach, and he had soon licked it all up, which not only tasted amazing, but it also meant the trail of Alec’s pre-cum was now connected to his tongue. It was that moment when Alec decided to look down… he regretted it.

The sight of his alpha, with a wet cheek and a string of his own pre-cum extending from his glistening cock head to his tongue, staring right back up at him was nearly enough to make him explode…

“Fuck no no no…” Alec begged as he quickly had to snap his hand around the base of his cock and squeeze down hard, not wanting to cum just yet, ‘Magnus hadn’t done anything yet!’ He thought to himself in shock.

Magnus however wasn’t impressed, and he almost immediately, but playfully, slapped Alec’s hand away from his cock with a primal grunt, not wanting anyone, not even Alec, to touch the dick that HE now owned. So, Magnus decided to make sure his omega couldn’t touch himself again, so with a burst of magic, he returned Alec’s arms above his head, and kept them there… leaving him free to begin pleasuring his mate.

Magnus watched for a few seconds as Alec’s cock bobbed in the warm air of the room, and it took a few more seconds for him to realise that it was throbbing to the rhythm of their link, each pulse producing a little more pre-cum that was sparkling as it collected in Alec’s slit. This was too much even for him, so Magnus quickly maneuvered his hands around his love’s body until they cupped Alec’s amazing ass cheeks, and he pulled the omega closer.

But instead of encompassing it all at once, Magnus pressed his face underneath Alec’s cock until his nose was nestled in his balls, where he enjoyed the scent for a minute, before he extended his tongue and wrapped it around the hard-cylindrical shaft that ran up the entire length of his omega’s dick. Alec’s cock fit perfectly into Magnus’ tongue, and after bringing one hand to keep it steady, Magnus started to slowly lick his way up the erect cock of the man he loved. The alpha could feel every contour of Alec’s manhood, and Magnus kept going until he had reached the shaft, which he had already exposed by pulling down Alec’s foreskin. 

Alec’s breathless stutters got louder and closer together the closer his love got to the top of his cock… “mmmmmmmm” was all he could muster, the powerful moans overtaking his brain.  
Magnus soon got to the tip of Alec’s cock, and after tapping the underside of his cock head for a while, something he had learnt from Alec drove him crazy, the warlock sucked in his cheeks as he took the entire cock head into his mouth, pressing down hard on its sensitive moist skin as he wanted to milk out every drop of pre-cum Alec had produced. 

“ohhhhh my gooooooddddd I love you!” Alec shouted out sinfully, which only made Magnus giggle, which sent more vibrations down the length of Alec’s cock, making him moan out even louder, his voice already getting hoarse. The omega was trying so hard to push against the magic restraint, wanting to wrap his hands in Magnus’ hair and guide him down over his cock!! But the magic was too strong… for now. 

Magnus however set up a rhythm where by his hand moved up and down Alec’s cock in a circular downward motion, which meant his cock head glans and sensitive underside were always exposed to his tongue, as he alternated between sucking down hard on the length, and teasing it with tapping and rimming around the glans. The alpha also tested his gag reflex as he kept pressing and rubbing Alec’s dick against the back of his throat, which he realized Alec absolutely loved as each time he did it, the omega’s hands moved enough to nearly break the restraint, and his groans could have been heard across the street!

All Alec could hear was the wet sounds of Magnus gorging down on his cock, sucking it hard and fast as the waves of heat and moisture made every centimeter of his manhood feel like it was in fire with pleasure! But Magnus wasn’t done yet. He suddenly pulled off his mate’s dick with a filthily horny and squelchy pop, and the warlock channeled just enough magic over his tongue to create a small almost ball shaped collection of energy, almost like a tongue piercing. Magnus then expertly pulled back Alec’s skin, but tugged it that little bit more, exposing the open slit that was like perfect before Magnus’s eyes. The alpha then slowly guided his tongue down until the ball of magical energy was so close to Alec’s cock it started discharging, sending bolts of lighting pleasure straight to the omega’s brain, making him scream out his arousal even more.

Magnus then, taking pity on his omega, pressed the full ball of magical energy into the exposed slit of Alec’s cock, before expanding the magical energy out to travel right down the centre of the omega’s cock, taking along with it waves of indescribable pleasure that set every nerve ending in Alec’s cock to overdrive, and the cries and shudders Alec made…

“GOD OH MY FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!! URGHHHHH GOD!!! MAGNUS!!!!!” Alec’s whole body convulsed so much that he was able to break free from Magnus’ magical restraints and collapse down over his alpha’s body, clawing onto any piece of skin he could find for support, which only thrusted his cock deeper into his alpha’s throat, nearly pushing him over the edge. 

“No magnus please wait…” Alec begged.

No matter how horny or aroused Magnus was, hearing Alec ask him to stop cleared his mind instantly and he shot up to look at his mate, the look of concern clearly etched on his face.

“What’s wrong?! Did I hurt you? Oh gosh I’m so sorry Alec I..”

“God no!” Alec interjected, not wanting Magnus to think he hadn’t enjoyed it, “That was the most amazing thing that you, i.e. anyone, has ever done to my dick before.” He said grinning, still struggling to get his breath back.

The sense of pride Magnus got from his omega’s words was like a shot in the arm to the alpha, but he was still confused; “well then why did you want me to stop?”

“Well I ermmm… I wondered if we could maybe try…. Ermmmm” Alec was desperate to get his words out, but he was still a stuttering mess when it came to some sexual things.

“Tell me” Magnus asked, not ordered.

“I want us to do a 69… at least that’s what I think it’s called?” Alec blurted out, his face now burning a deep shade of crimson. 

Magnus instantly felt a tang of warming pleasure expanding from his gut, “Are you sure? I mean I wanted to show you how much i..”

“And I want to show you too” Alec interrupted, knowing they didn’t need to do sexual stuff to show their love, but they desperately wanted to.

“Ok” Magnus simply responded, taking Alec’s hand towards the bed, but he felt the omega tug back. “I thought you wanted to?” he questioned his mate.

Alec again looked worried, “I do but I… oh damn it just say it!” After taking a few moments, Alec had gathered up the courage he needed, “I want to do it with us both standing up” He said before avoiding his gaze to the ground, almost horrified at his suggestion, “can we do it?”

Magnus himself was almost shocked into silence at his mate’s suggestion, ‘what have I created?!’ he funnily screamed in his head. It took a few seconds of racking his brain, but an idea soon sparked into Magnus’s head, followed by a smirk that quickly erupted all over his face.

“Yes we can my love… hold on tight” Magnus winked before swapping places with Alec so that the alpha was now resting against the wall, and his omega was half a stride away. Alec extended his arms to rest over Magnus’ shoulders, and after giving his nod of approval which he knew his mate was waiting for, the warlock started to use his power. Magnus quickly enveloped Alec’s whole body within a magical field of raw blue energy, and the omega was a bit confused as to what Magnus was doing until Alec let out a surprised yelp and gripped harder onto his mate’s arms, as he slowly felt himself levitating. 

“Magnus…” Alec asked a touch frightened. 

“Do you trust me?” Magnus pressed to his omega.

It didn’t even take a fraction of a second for Alec to respond, “Absolutely, with all that I am”

“Then prepare for a little ride” Magnus finished as he moved his arms around and in a display of intense magical power and control, turned Alec’s body upside down.

“Ohhhhhhhh” Alec couldn’t help but mutter out as he held on tight to Magnus’ body as he felt himself turning. He was experiencing all the pleasant sensations of being upside down, like the sudden rush feeling as the blood and heat gushes down to his head, but none of the negative pressure build up or unconformable sensations. 

Soon however his mind was focused as he was now face to face with Magnus’ cock, and for a second he wondered if Magnus would be able to reach his dick… but he quickly stopped thinking when Magnus engulfed his cock again and resumed his speedy rhythm. 

Alec had a lot to catch up on, so he maneuvered one of his hands to the space just under Magnus’ balls but before his ass, the perineum, and he started pressing down hard as he used his other hand to push back Magnus’ foreskin and start sucking and slurping his alpha’s cock. Alec soon matched the rhythm of his licking around the glans of Magnus’ cock head, which he always followed up by tapping the underside of his cock, something Alec knew Magnus loved, with the pressure he was applying to Magnus’ prostate externally. And the groans coming from Magnus and shooting down his cock had Alec thinking he had caught up, but Magnus had one last trick up his sleeve.

Whilst the alpha was lost in the sensations of sucking and being sucked expertly by his omega, he slowly began to ride his hands down the length of Alec’s chest, surfing over each and every ridge of his toned muscles, expanding his fingers out as much as possible to make sure he was touching as much of Alec as possible… and then he focused. Catarina had quickly explained to him how to find it before she left, 

“oh god Alec, that feels…” Magnus briefly spluttered out before returning to his mate’s cock, and whilst Alec didn’t say anything, the sudden sharp sucking motion followed by a deep throating showed Alec felt the same way.

But Magnus wanted them to cum together… when they both felt… it was then he felt it, the faintest of tap tap, tap tap, tap tap… These feelings were instantly shared with Alec along their link and they both suddenly and violently exploded hard!

They flooded each other’s mouths with streams and streams of sticky white cum, which they both kept swallowing like it was the finest drink in existence, both also using their love’s bodies for support as every muscle contracted in intensely heated pleasure.

After their cummings had stopped, somehow Magnus had managed to guide Alec down, almost gently, back to his feet, and their eyes met again. 

“Magnus that was… I felt it again” Alec ended laughing, the pure joyful happiness shown on his face was like staring into heaven of Magnus.

“I felt it too” Magnus said returning the look of pure bliss, before gently closing their mouths together, sealing their love with a kiss, and also exchanging a bit of their cum, which they both wouldn’t admit they found strangely hot.

But as much as Alec wanted to fall asleep like this, Magnus had a semi-promise to keep; “Hey Magnus, weren’t you supposed to ermmm..” Alec started, ending by flicking his head back towards the mirror, a touch of shyness creeping back in.

Normally Magnus would have made Alec say it, but he was too far gone to push it, so with another alpha infused growl, Magnus reached over Alec’s shoulder and span him round, pressing his chest and body firmly against the glass mirror as he leaned in towards his omega’s ear;  
“You dirty daddy” Magnus began, horrified when he used that word?! “You want me to fuck you against this mirror, you want to see what your ass does to me?!” The warmth of his breath against his ear sent new shudders of tickling pleasure that made Alec’s head spin.

“Please Magnus take me now! Take me hard! Take me fast because god I don’t think I’m gonna last!” Alec literally begged Magnus, and the alpha knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer either, not after those intense blowjobs. 

“Don’t worry my love, I will!” And with that, Magnus dropped to his knees again, staring right at Alec’s plump ass cheeks, not being able to resist slapping each one teasingly, but hard enough to leave a red hand print over each. 

“ohhh yer make me yours..” Alec whispered out, seemingly unaware he had actually said anything as he didn’t do anything else. 

So magnus kept that memory for another time, even though those words called to every primal instinct he had, and he quickly spread Alec’s cheeks and rode his tongue hard up and down over Alec’s puckered pink entrance. It wasn’t long before the scent and taste of Alec’s omega slick filled every sense Magnus had, ‘god this man is amazing! How can he keep producing this?’ The alpha asked himself, thanking the powers that be for giving Alec to him. The slick was like sugar to a bee as Magnus kept slurping it up, diving his tongue deeper into Alec’s ass, circling it around and stretching it open, cheekily diving deeper inside his omega’s body, trying to reach his spot. 

Alec had been transfixed on the reflection he was seeing in the mirror of his alpha rimming his ass, his own face contorting as wave after wave of joy traveled around his body. The image got his cock rock hard again, and he needed to be taken now!

“Magnus…” The omega pleaded, and within shocking speed, Magnus was up to his feet and shoving his entire cock length deep into Alec’s body, both sharing a deep low grunt as it was swallowed up in a tight suction that still surprised the alpha. But Magnus had one last thing to do, he wrapped his hands through Alec’s hair and pressed his face against the mirror;

“Look at us! Look at your face as I fuck my love into you!” Magnus growled into Alec’s ear.

Alec just let out a series of incoherent moans and choked groans and his breathing raged when he opened his eyes to look at them both, the expressions on their faces so primal and loving it nearly made Alec explode again. 

“Do it!” Alec shouted.

Magnus placed his other hand around Alec’s hip and he started thrusting into his mate, aiming down towards his cock, knowing exactly where to find Alec’s prostate, which he soon felt being pummeled by his cock head.

Their breathless panting and pleading for more was soon overtaken by the sound of Magnus’ hips slapping against Alec’s ass, who was cruelly tightening his ass every single time the alpha’s cock head was near his entrance. 

But one thing that wasn’t over taken was their eye contact, which they shared through the mirror as they shared every expression, yell and scream of their love… until finally magnus shot a particularly hard thrust head on onto Alec’s prostate and he exploded almost violently! Drenching the mirror with his reams of cum, a sight and feeling that brought Magnus to his climax somehow at the exact same moment, flooding Alec’s body with his cum, reclaiming his omega that he had briefly lost.

As Alec felt his body flooded with Magnus’ warm cum, they both slowly began to lose consciousness, until they somehow ended up on the bed and let sleep take them to there blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it ;)
> 
> If you can, maybe like and comment, i love reading them.
> 
> I'm on twitter, Tommy (me) @grrrsquishy, so maybe if you can like and RT :)
> 
> Thanks again so much!
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and also if you have time, please read @Atowncaledmalec and @helloheidi_101 , their stories are amazing!!!


	19. The First signs of power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic MALEC!!! Alec and Magnus are sharing a moment, but something happens to Alec that he doesn't understand, and to be honest, neither does Magnus. But as the Warlock is trying to help his love, a deadly plan is beginning to take shape, one that will leave 2 people dead...
> 
> But mostly domestic and a bit naughty malec ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting on everything so far!
> 
> I'm so sorry this took so long, and that it is a long chapter. It's been hard with the news, so I wanted to try and bring some happiness to us all!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and find it a little funny haha :)

Somehow, in their confused, exhausted and post aroused state, Magnus and Alec had eventually managed to drift their way into bed, encasing themselves under the soft, velvet, golden sheets, but more importantly, into each other’s safe, loving embrace. In fact, Alec had expertly maneuvered himself so that he was laying on his side, ensuring that his head was resting on top of his mate’s chest, whilst his arms were wrapped around his love’s muscular frame, the omega ensuring that his fingers were interlacing together around the other side of Magnus’ stomach, as if Alec was locking himself to his mate. At the same time, Alec had almost surgically attached his legs around Magnus’ and cuddled in as tightly as possible, so that as much of his own body was touching the alpha’s as was achievable. 

Whereas Magnus was sleeping flat out on his back, his head having slumped slightly down to the right, so that he could subconsciously, but safely, snuggle his way into Alec’s thick black hair, guaranteeing that every breath the alpha took in his sleep, was infused with his mate’s scent. Plus, Magnus’ arms had, as if second nature to them by now, cloaked themselves over Alec’s body, the warlock’s hands resting over his mate’s stomach, as if trying to both sooth and protect the two… two most important lifeforms in existence. 

Once they were settled, the couple didn’t move a muscle as they managed to sleep through the first part of the night, enjoying the strong heat and emotions being shared along the link, keeping the horrors of the world at bay. The only disturbance to their slumber being the barely audible, but still overpoweringly cute, little snores that exited Alec’s mouth, which had inadvertently created a small pool of moisture just below Magnus’ right nipple.

Life was near enough perfect… until a bubbling in the pit of Alec’s stomach tore him out of his deep, life creating, sleep. As Alec’s head jolted up off of Magnus’ stomach with a shocked gasp, eyes springing open and chest heaving, his cheek accidentally caught the puddle of saliva and had smeared it right across the side of his face, but the omega didn’t even acknowledge what had happened. As the sweat literally dripped from his forehead, an intense wave of nausea was quickly rising up inside Alec’s body, sort of like heartburn, only the omega could have sworn that he could nearly feel the sick levels building up inside him, as he started struggling to swallow.

As Alec clawed his fingers into the bed sheet, he initially resisted the urge to call to his mate, knowing that Magnus must have been shattered as he hadn’t woken up the second he did like he normally does. But after a few more seconds, the urge to be sick growing exponentially, Alec started to get scared and he knew his scent would change and wake his mate up anyway, so the omega spoke out softly at first:

"Magnus?" 

After a few seconds with no answer, Alec asked again, unable to stop a small tinge of worry influence his voice as he gripped his grumbling tummy, increasing it in tone slightly; 

"Magnus?" 

But the alpha still lay sound asleep, the stress and shock of having been disconnected from Alec, and the power Magnus had used to get back to him, had obviously absorbed every last ounce of strength the warlock possessed, and his exhaustion meant that he couldn't even hear Alec saying his name. 

"Baby?" Alec pressed again and again, getting steadily louder as his breathing got quicker.

Soon however, after still no response except the steady soft exhalations coming from his mate, Alec's worry, spurred on by the charging tide of nausea, turned into a slightly irritated mood, illustrated by his huffing and puffing as the omega's eyes raised to the ceiling, 

"Magnus?" Alec asked again more forcefully, this time actually shaking his mate’s arm, getting slightly desperate for his love to wake up.

A deep sudden intake of breath, which inflated Magnus' chest emphasising every contour of his abs, indicated that the alpha was starting to regain consciousness... but Alec needed him now.

"Magnus... I need you!" Alec called out urgently to his mate, worried he was about to lose control and vomit all over them.

Alec's words, laced with desperate omega undertones, deafeningly echoed throughout Magnus' head the second they left Alec's lips. 'I need you... I need you... I need you'. That one plea soon became as powerful as a thousand voices, all begging for Magnus to wake up and help his love, to be with him. 

Magnus' head turned aggressively in their pillows and his face began to twist as pained winces escaped his diminishing slumber, and he soon began to claw his fingers into the sheets, obviously beginning to feel his mate’s pain. Alec's call was so overpowering that within less than just couple of seconds of making it, the omega overrode his alpha's sheer exhaustion, and Magnus' body suddenly shot up with a deep hollow gasp as his eyes shot open. 

Magnus' actions practically made Alec jump out of his skin as he watched his love's actions, hovering his hands just above the warlock's skin, concerned that if he touched him it would make it worse as the alpha was clearly distressed. However, Magnus was more than just distressed, he was in a full blown confused and terrified state, with his chest panting and breath dripping irrationally angrily from his mouth, his eyes scanning the room for danger. Magnus knew something was wrong, but he didn't know what. As a result, the warlock had instantly prepared a surge of his most powerful magic, which was sparking aggressively off his fingertips as the fires behind his eyes raged. Whilst each scared breath poured out of Magnus, the alpha's brain kept screaming 'ALEC'S IN DANGER! PROTECT, PROTECT, PROTECT!' 

"Alec!! God Alec where are you!?" Magnus abruptly screamed out, his face muscles straining and contorting at the intensity of his emotional calls. Whilst keeping one hand out stretched ready to attack, Magnus thrashed his other limb behind him, searching for the most important thing in his existence. 

Upon witnessing his alpha losing control, Alec acted on pure instinct as he pushed aside his own turbulent feelings, and he not only managed to catch his mates flailing hand within his own hands protective grasp, the omega also simultaneously shuffled his body along their bed, trying to position himself behind his alpha by swinging one of his legs around Magnus, wanting to encase his mate with his own body. All the while, the haze in Magnus' brain soon became too much as his body slowly began to freeze with fear, he didn't realise what was happening or where Alec was... that was until Magnus felt Alec's arm wrap firmly across his chest, which slowly started pulling him down until he felt his back plastered across the perfectly hairy toned chest of his omega. 

The tension within Magnus' body immediately began to dissipate as he felt safe with Alec, his distorted breathing soon began to calm and the alpha slowly began to relax. Alec tilted his head until his lips brushed past his alpha's ear, feeling the true extent of Magnus' confusion and fear, needing to comfort him;

"Shhhhh.... It's ok Magnus, I'm here! I'm here... I'm here... I'm sorry... Alec begun, lacing his soft words with as much love and calming nature as he could, emphasising these feelings by gently caressing Magnus' hand and chest in small circular strokes.

"I'll always be here Magnus, I'm never leaving you. Everything's ok, you're ok, I'm ok and our baby is prefect." The omega continued to whisper into Magnus' ear, a small smile spreading over Alec's face as the Magic streaming out of his alpha's hand dissipated. 

"A.... Alec?" Magnus stuttered out as he continued to regain his grip on reality, his eyes blinking rapidly as he took in their surroundings, but still not able to fully shake off the terrified feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Are you ok? Is... is our baby safe?" Magnus almost cried out, not knowing why but he thought Alec was in danger.

"Oh my god Magnus of course we are! I promise we are..." Alec wanted to say more forcefully, however a lump of sick in his throat forced him to cut his speech short.

After hearing most of his omega's words, and taking a few deep controlled breaths, Magnus carefully begun to shuffle his head back into his love's grasp, the residual shaking in his body being absorbed by Alec's strong arms, and their warm loving link.

"Magnus I'm sorry" Alec started, burying his nose into Magnus' fluffy hair, needing to fill his nauseas body with his love's scent. However this couldn't calm him as Alec soon started shaking his head back and forth, the guilt he was feeling momentarily overtaking everything else he was experiencing.

"I'm so sorry I woke you... damn it!" Alec shouted out, not only causing his whole body to convulse, but his hand around Magnus' body also clenched as he felt increasingly annoyed at what he thought was his selfishness. 

Magnus jolted in Alec's arms at the sudden outburst from his omega, but instead of making it worse, the jolt was exactly what Magnus needed as the cloud dampening the warlock's senses and mind quickly diminished, and his whole body sparked into life. As the warlock's senses exploded, they were almost instantaneously flooded with the acrid stench of Alec's distress. 

Well it should have been foul to the alpha as Alec's ultra nature enhanced every aspect of his emotions, including the scent, but the more time Magnus had spent with Alec, and the new levels of connection they shared, emphasised by their link, the edge had been taken off the omega's negative scents. However this is how Magnus knew Alec was worried, his scent was so strong that the alpha had to fight not to turn his head. 

"Alec if you say sorry once more I swear to god I'll... I'll withhold sex for a week!" Magnus shouted out, trying to sound extremely sincere and angry, but secretly wanting to take the edge off of Alec's worry, and he knew the best way to do that was to make him smile. 

Luckily, Alec couldn't help but let out the chuckle that had rapidly built up in response to his alpha's comments, the renewed surge of serotonin charging around his body like water on a burning fire, helping to calm the sickness and guilt Alec had been feeling for causing Magnus all of this distress. After a few seconds, Alec felt good enough to play as his eyes narrowed and a playful grin descended over his mouth;

"You couldn't even last a day without my ass, much less a week you sex craving, big dicked beautiful man" Alec purred and nibbled into Magnus' ear, his volume steadily increasing to match his growing embarrassment at what he was saying. But that wasn't the only thing growing... and Alec knew this wasn't the time.

It had the desired effect as Magnus suddenly span his whole body round, still managing to stay within Alec's arms of course, and the warlock locked his gaze right onto his omega's eyes with his deglamoured orbs, a look of pure insultedness plastered across Magnus' features with his mouth wide open, a short deep breath inhaled, and his eye brows furrowed. 

"Uhhhhh!" Magnus sighed out, "I could so last a day!"

Alec just responded with a 'really' pout, with his lips tightly shut and his head falling slightly to the right to emphasise the ridiculousness of what the alpha had just said.

The intense stare from Alec started unnerving Magnus, at first his fingers twitched in the bed sheet, but it was his eyes that were the first to break from their position as they started bolting back and forth. 'Fuck this man.... what he does to me!' Magnus managed to think in his head, never experiencing anything like this before because he was usually the dominant ultra alpha, and even other alpha's bowed to his strength... but Alec was holding his own and even teasing him!?

"You do the same to me" Alec murmured out with a wide grin spreading across his face.

Magnus kept changing from a stunned look to a frustrated one; 

"I said that out loud didn't I?" 

Alec simply nodded as he tightened his lips, fighting a losing battle to stop his grin turning into a full teeth smile, knowing Magnus was a bit fragile still. 

"12 hours?" Magnus questioned hopefully.

Again Alec responded by just shaking his head in denial, his smile still present.

"6 hours... come on!" The warlock pleaded comically, trying to look very serious.

"More like 2" Alec whispered into Magnus' ear as he moved his head to rest on his love's shoulder, "and I wouldn't have it any other..."

'Oh my god he's right!?' Magnus said to himself again, this time ensuring it was to himself, but... why did Alec stop?

Magnus quickly manoeuvred his other hand from Alec's, and he placed both over his omega's shoulders and started trying to push him out of the crease between his own neck and shoulder, hating breaking their hug. As Alec tried to resist, Magnus' suspicions were confirmed as the underlying turbulence in their link that the alpha had become aware of suddenly intensified, and a wave of nausea spread over his own body.

"Alec stop!" Magnus ordered, hating to use nearly the full extent of his ultra alpha influence, but something was wrong with his mate.

The omega froze as his eyes crunched shut and his short sharp puffs of air illustrated his growing sadness and fear, and Magnus could feel it all. He also felt Alec's resistance stopping after his words, so Magnus carefully pushed Alec upright and the change in his omega was obvious from the sickly colour of his face alone. 

"Oh shit Alec why didn't you tell me you were feeling like this!? Magnus nearly roared out at his mate, but during his outburst, he had unconsciously started gripping his own stomach, the link between them transferring some of what Alec was feeling. 

All of the fight had been taken out of Alec by how he was feeling, and Magnus was shouting at him and he knew he was going to throw up soon and he had failed his alpha and... as the cacophony of thoughts swirled around Alec's head, a tear began to fall down his cheek, cursing himself for failing Magnus as his body started to shake.

Magnus could see his own distorted reflection in the tear that fell down his beloved's face, a look of anger and rage was reflected back to him and if he wasn't already feeling sick, what he just saw would have made him. 

"Alec... oh hell you DID try to tell me..." Magnus sighed out as he realised that was why Alec had called out to him in his sleep, and he was repaying Alec by being angry with him!? 

The warlock’s fingers tightened and his teeth smacked together as the fury with himself started building, but he knew that Alec would feel this growing anger, and Magnus had to make sure he knew it wasn't him at all.

"Hey hey hey..." Magnus started, wiping off the tears that had fallen from Alec's deep brown eyes before encasing his omega's face protectively, and lovingly, within his own hands. "I am angry with myself Alexander, not you, I promise you that." He spoke incredibly softly.

"But... but you were upset with me" Alec spoke out, his voice breaking at just how sad he was, his nausea throwing off all of his emotions. 

Magnus' hand rushed to cover his face briefly as he was physically pushed back by Alec's words, a freezing lead weight crashing down in the pit of his stomach making him feel worse; 'what have I done!?' He thought despairingly, however the alpha knew he didn't have time for self loathing, so Magnus returned his hands to cover his love's face before answering his worried mate. 

"Alec... Alec please understand me when I say that I was only upset because I thought you hadn't told me, I love you so much that even the thought of you being in pain or feeling sick is like torture to... I can't stand it." Magnus begged for Alec to understand, his bottom lip twitching at the intensity of his own words.

Along with his words, Magnus was also using their link to send a renewed surge of love and warm to Alec as he was slowly learning to control their connection, still hoping to get through to his omega. A few seconds past, and the tight wound up muscles in Alec's whole body suddenly relaxed at Magnus' actions, relieved that he hadn't made his alpha angry. However as soon as Alec calmed down, the stream of vomit that had been threatening to breach his defences flooded up his oesophagus, and Alec quickly darted off their bed and ran to the toilet with his hand covering his mouth, where he fell to his knees and started vomiting his guts out.

Magnus reached out his arm for Alec when he saw his mate rushing off to the toilet, and there was nothing the warlock could do when he saw his omega starting to be sick. Although deep down Magnus knew that the reasons behind it were amazing, he couldn't help but feel guilty as he heard Alec throwing up, knowing it was because of him. 

But the alpha sharply shook his head and blinked his eyes, snapping himself out of his guilt, his mate needed him... now. So just as speedily as Alec had moved, Magnus was almost immediately right there beside the love of his life, kneeling along side him and resting a hand over his forehead, whilst alternating between gently rubbing and patting his back with the other.

After a few seconds, Alec lifted his head up from the toilet before resting his chin on top of his hands, which were hooked over the loo's rim, looking Magnus right in the eye, not caring that a stream of spit had followed and was now dripping off his hand. 

Taking in a few deep breaths in this brief respite, Alec saw the helpless look in his alpha's eyes, obviously hating the fact he couldn't help him through this, and that hurt Alec a lot more than the sickness.

"Ohhh Magnus... please don't feel..." Alec started to say breathlessly, but a renewed surge of nausea quickly forced his mouth shut before changing the direction of his speech; "urghhhh this is all yours and your manly warlock body's fault!" The Shadowhunter rushed out hoarsely before he was sick again, but the tone of his voice didn't match the implications of his angry words, it was vulnerable. 

Magnus could never have hidden the hurt he felt at Alec's words, and he even turned his head to look away from Alec, the guilt steadily building again, 'Did Alec really blame me?' Despite thinking that, there was something in his mates voice, in Alec's eyes... and somehow Magnus knew his alpha hadn't meant...

"Mag... Magnus I'm so sorry!" Alec pleaded out as again he brought his head away from the toilet, "You know I love you and your manly warlock body, this isn't your fault at all." 

Alec just about managed to finish his sentence before another wave of sick gushed out from deep within his stomach, splashing into the water of the toilet, and also making all of his muscles begin to painfully ache. 

"Of course I know you love..." Magnus began responding to his love as he started reaching for the toilet handle, smiling as softly as he could when confronted by his poorly mate, but Alec interrupted him after he came up for air, struggling to get his words out through his quiet sobs.

"Oh yer I love your cock don't I!? Why didn't you just keep it in your pants?" Alec pushed out whilst Magnus was flushing the chain for him, just in time too as Alec had to keep hold of some sick before he could throw it up into the loo again, hating this seemingly never ending wave of nausea.

Magnus was starting to get a bit confused, and as his facial muscles played between pained and surprised, really not sure of how to react, but he was broken from this confusion when Alec's arm suddenly reached out and latched onto his own arm.

"Magnus" he started with an exhausted but clearly upset face, "Never keep it in your pants! Ok?! I love your cock... Oh god I love it! It's massive and I love the way your red plum bulges over..." Alec would have continued for hours had it not been for his stuttering cough, after which he finished; "Please don't... please!?" The omega practically begged to his alpha, genuinely worried Magnus might be taking him seriously.

The alpha definitely didn't quite know how to respond to that particular one of Alec's pleas, whether to be sad or burst out in a giggling fit, and his resulting blank expression as he thought it through only added fuel to his omega's wild nearly comical mood changes. "I errrrr... red plum?" Magnus quizzically asked, a small smirk escaping. 

"Yes your red plum! And of course you had to use it to shoot ALL of your cum, every last bloody drop, so deep inside me didn't you?! You just couldn't leave it to chance..." Alec coughed out, finally beginning to feel the end to his sickness nearing, but not before a fresh wave of vomit cascaded into the toilet.

"Alec? I'm sor..." Magnus tried to begin, knowing that Alec didn't really mean what he was saying, but he couldn't help a small undertone of guilt lacing his words. However Alec stopped him before he finished.

"No! Dear god Magnus I loved feeling all of your cum so deep inside me! Do you understand?" The omega pleaded strugglingly. "Fuck I love the fact that I can still feel it in me right now... That you made our baby.." The omega said pantingly, but as he kept swallowing or spitting his excess saliva, the sickness seemed to have maybe stopped.

Magnus however, despite knowing it was wrong, and boy did he try to stop it, nearly drawing blood from his bottom lip as he tried to prevent it, but he failed... Magnus burst out into laughter. As the alpha leaned forward clasping his aching stomach muscles, he let out an almost angelic sounding belly laugh that echoed around their tiled bathroom. The alpha's laughter was so intense that it even began drawing crystal bursts of tear drops from the corner of his eyes, loving hearing the adorable pleas of his love. However, Magnus almost forgot to breath as he began inhaling deep grating breaths, wiping away the tears and trying to rub his aching face muscles.

"Hey!!!!" Alec whined, "Are you laughing at me?!" The omega asked pretending to be hurt, but even he had started to giggle by the end of his question, the pure sight of happiness emanating from Magnus, especially along their link, was like a dose of heaven to Alec.

Magnus knew that he couldn't risk opening his mouth to answer, so as he kept his lips crunched together, the warlock started rapidly nodding, trying to keep an innocent look in his eyes.

"Owwwwww" Alec moaned out, "You're mean! How can you be laughing at your pregnant boyfriend when he is being si.." 

Alec would have gone on and on had Magnus not clicked his fingers to materialise a soft towel, that he used to start dabbing the sweat and everything else from his love's face. Alec's eyes closed at the soft actions, forgetting everything as he leaned his head back and took a nice long deep breath, followed by a long exhalation, wanting to give his alpha full access to his face.

Magnus loved these special movements, where Alec gave up all of his control and worry to let him take care of him. His heart warmed even more when Alec started pressing his face into his towelled hand, a sense of calmness and contentment starting to flow both ways along their connection. 

After a few mumbles, Alec had to get rid of this nagging thought in his head; "I don't think you're mean Magnus." He said extremely softly.

"I know my love, you've got morning sickness and it must be awful for you," Magnus said sincerely, but he couldn't help himself... "my poor little plum lover" the warlock ended.

Alec's eyes shot open in horror as he brushed aside the towel to focus on Magnus, "What did you say?" The omega asked in shock as his arms waved around, pleading to the powers that be that he hadn't said that to Magnus.

Magnus leaned forward and wrapped both hands around the back of Alec's neck, burying his fingers into the luscious black hair as his thumbs skirted his mates strong jaw line, before he spoke;   
"Oh.. did you think I said Red plum?" Magnus said again, extending his tongue to lick his top lip, punctuating the word plum as he started giggling again.

"Crap!" Alec sighed out, "You weren't supposed to ever find out about that!"

"Why it's so cute!" Magnus promised his omega, "have you got anymore names for any parts of my body?" He asked lifting his eyebrows seductively.

Alec huffed again, folding his arms as he started pointing to their bedroom, "Just go to bed! You're teasing me and you're mean" Alec said playfully. 

"You love it" Magnus said perching forward, placing a soft loving kiss over one of Alec's cheeks before he pulled back, "Not to mention your love of feeling my cum so deep.."

"Stop!!" Alec shouted out lifting and out stretching his hand, a bright red fire beginning to spread across his cheeks, the embarrassment of what he'd been saying only now just sinking in.

"Ok ok! I'll take my manly warlock body to bed" Magnus laughed out as he winked at Alec before getting to his feet, soon having to start running as Alec tried to whip the towel at him.

"You're lucky I love you!! Alec called out to Magnus, smiling when he heard Magnus' response that he loved him too. 

Alec was just about to stand up, brush his teeth and get himself clean before he went back to bed with Magnus, but he had to flush the chain one last time... and the handle was soooo far away that he even thought about calling Magnus. However as Alec strained to reach, trying to grow his arm another few inches whilst flapping his hand up and down, the handle of the toilet suddenly compressed... 

…with Alec's hand nowhere near it.

 

The second that handle fell, it was as if Alec's heart turned to ice, before it shattered into a thousand pieces, flooding the omega's body with a million ice shards that stung every corner of his existence. Alec's body was frozen with fear, and as the Shadowhunter watched the water swirl around the porcelain basin, he was petrified that he was watching his life with Magnus wash away... 'How would he react?' Was all Alec could think, not caring about what was happening to him.

"Alec?!" Magnus called out from under their bed sheets, wanting to cuddle up to his mate, wondering where he was.

The second the warlock's voice travelled into the bathroom and met his mate’s ears, it shook Alec to his core, and during that shock he instinctively flung out his arm, unknowingly channelling an unknown magical force which flung one of their glass bottles, that was resting on the bathroom stand, into the wall, smashing it into a thousand pieces. 

The second that Magnus heard the noise coming from the bathroom, there was an urgency to be with his mate that Magnus hadn't quite felt before, that along with a dull ache in his gut made him open a portal, one that opened straight to Alec so that Magnus could be by his side. Forcing aside the countless horrific images that were cascading around his head, the alpha focused all of his attention on getting to his omega. 

As the Magic from the portal dissipated, Magnus knelt down and wrapped his arms around Alec, immediately noticing he was cold to the touch and shivering quite fiercely, but before he could help his love, the warlock had to scan the room, searching for what had broken before he spoke;

"Alexander?" The alpha asked, rubbing his arms up and down Alec's body, trying to warm him up. "Alec what happened?"

Warmth was gradually returning to the omega's body, feeling the transfer from Magnus both physically and emotionally along their link, but his mind was deeply troubled as he stared at the broken glass...

"Alec?" Magnus pressed again, spinning on his heels until he was face to face with his love, locking their eyes together to strengthen their connection, and although Magnus could see the conflict in Alec's eyes, he could also see pure unfiltered trust.

"I'm not really sure Magnus." Alec spoke out slowly, moving his eyes away before he spoke, unable to look his love in the eye when he was being... when he wasn’t telling the whole truth.

Before the warlock could keep pressing, Alec pleaded; "Can we please go to bed? I'm sorry for the bottle." He said regretfully.

"Alec I don't care about the bottle, all I care about is you and whatever hap...," but Magnus stopped, remembering what Alec had asked, "Let's go to bed." He said with a small sigh covered up by a smile before placing his arms under Alec's, and carefully lifting and guiding them back to the safety of their bed.

Alec was still quite out of it by the time his alpha got them to bed, but fortunately Magnus did everything for his love. He placed his hand carefully under his mate's head and guided Alec gently down until he was laying flat on their sheets. The warlock quickly tucked Alec in, gave him a brief kiss... well as brief as he could give his omega, so after two minutes of slow kissing Magnus pulled away and wrapped himself up in the quilt. With their hands interlocked and minds starting to wonder, there was an atmosphere in the room. Magnus knew something was wrong... and Alec knew that he knew.

So they began a restless night.

***

Whilst Magnus and Alec were trying to sleep, a fight was being planned across the city, a fight that would take two lives.

Maryse walked trepidly up towards Lorenzo's mansion, purposefully talking her time as she looked up at the four huge marble pillars that towered in front of the double doored entrance, and after a number of deep inhalations, she continued to the towering doors.

A fire message from Lorenzo had 'invited' Maryse to his house, and despite her extreme reservations and wish to end her association with these people, she felt she had no choice but to meet them as the thinly veiled threat to her son, and Magnus, were too specific to ignore.

So there she stood, her clenched fist hovering a few millimetres away from the door, unable to complete the knocking. Maryse was about to leave, and tell Alec everything, when the sound of distant voices caught her attention. After making her way around the corner of the mansion, she noticed the opened French door, and after getting much closer, she began to make out what was being said, plus who was saying it.

"This baby should have been destroyed the second its existence was known to us, and the disgusting omega father along with it!" A voice Maryse recognised as Valentine hatefully spewed out.

"I've never seen you this passionate before?" Lorenzo addressed to Valentine as Maryse rested herself against the wall closest to the door, closing her eyes to focus on listening to the conversation.

"I'm 'passionate' because of what that baby and that relationship represents! It changes everything!" He emphasised by pressing his outstretched finger against the chest of Lorenzo. "They are an embodiment of the danger that threatens our very existence!" Valentine continued his vile speech, showing no sign of slowing down. 

"If Shadowhunters and Downworlders are allowed to be together, to say nothing of having a child, which as we know should be impossible by the way, then the Shadowhunter way of life will be extinguished, our numbers will wither away and our world will fall!" The bitter Shadowhunter yelled out to receptacle ears.

A cough, like someone was clearing their throat, seemed to spur Valentine on.

"And don't get me started on Magnus Bane, you want him back in Edom and you want his High Warlock position right?" Valentine paused as if wanting an answer, but met with a wall of silence, he carried on.

"Right... and do you think any of that will happen with a baby on the way!? That Shadowhunter and their child will tie Magnus to this world for eternity! This THING must end now!" Valentine ended by making sure every last word of his final sentence was punctuated by slow, deliberately hate filled tones. 

"On that, you have my complete support" Lorenzo agreed coldly, after which both men turned to the projected figure of Magnus' father, awaiting his response.

Asmodeus knew Maryse was there before even she knew she would be, so he knew how to guide the conversation. 

"You may not have have to do anything gentleman, the pregnancy alone could kill Alexander." 

When Asmodeus saw Lorenzo's and Valentine's perplexed looks, he elaborated, continuing his little game; "Come now gentleman, haven't you once thought about what this baby will be doing to the Shadowhunter omega?"

Maryse had heard enough, her whole body having stiffened tightly at the first mention of her son's name, but this was serious... 'Could Alec be in danger?' After running that question through her head a dozen times, she put on a fake facade of confidence and barged her way through the doors, completing Asmodeus' plan to lure her out.

"What do you mean about the baby affecting Alec? Is he in real danger?" Maryse asked, hastily pushing her words out, sounding nearly aggressive in nature, praying that the true extent of her fear was concealed by the brash nature of her questioning. 

"Maryse..." Lorenzo stated in his usual sly tone of voice, "nice of you to join us, I didn't know we were expecting you?" He said with a forced smile as he turned to the other two, a quizzical and disbelieving look plastered over his face. 

"Save it!" Maryse spat out, increasingly annoyed with the warlock already, "Asmodeus, what did you mean?" 

"My dear, I meant that my families magic is the strongest magic ever known to the Downworld, in fact to every layer of existence, and that power originates from our blood. So can you imagine, as that foetus is growing inside your son and they are sharing everything including blood, how that power will affect your non magical son?" The demon spoke with a chilling quiet and purpose. 

Maryse's thin cloak of confidence was torn away as she took a step back at the shear intensity of her fear, her worry that something could happen to her family... all 3 of them... wait 3?

"How... how will it affect him?" She stuttered out sombrely.

"Mine and Magnus' family magic will most likely tear your son apart, killing him and your grandson." Asmodeus grinned as he finished his sentence.

Maryse was struggling to stay standing, to say nothing of getting her breath back, her worst nightmare was being explained to her in explicit detail. Somehow however, she managed to respond; "But... but Alec isn't a normal omega, maybe that will help..."

"She's right!" Valentine butted in, drawing equally furious looks from Asmodeus and Maryse, but he didn't care.

"According to my sources the filthy omega has been pregnant for over six weeks now, so if the pregnancy was going to kill him, wouldn't it have done so already?" The Shadowhunter exclaimed.

Maryse didn't know how she managed to stop the massive smile that she could feel building up inside her like a rising sun from erupting on her face, 'Maybe Alec will be ok' she pondered, channeling her joy into the fast tapping of her right middle finger onto her thumb, easy to hide, but it helped stop her from screaming.

"He's right!" Maryse eventually spoke, her confidence slowly returning.

"Don't act like this is a good thing Maryse! Or have you forgotten all that we did together? Everyone we kill..."

"Enough!" Maryse shouted out, stopping Valentine from finishing that sentence.

"Never forget." He said sternly, before turning to face the other two people present. 

"If this pregnancy doesn't kill the omega, could it..." Valentine had to pause, the implications of what he was thinking were so disgusting to him he almost threw up. A few moments past before the Shadowhunter continued, "Could its magic start making Alexander stronger?! And think of how powerful a child of an warlock/Shadowhunter powerful Ultra couple will be!?" 

"Together they would be unstoppable" Lorenzo answered despondently, "We may already be too late?! What if the baby's magic has already enhanced Alexander?" 

After what seemed like an eternity of intense thinking and wild emotions, Lorenzo and Valentine spoke in chilling unison:  
"We have to kill him" 

Instead of letting their statement push her off course, Maryse kept fighting for her family; "You already tried that" she said snarkily. 

"That confidence is misguided Maryse, last time it was your pitiful Shadowhunters that tried to get rid of Alexander, this time however, I and Valentine will go together." Lorenzo said croakily, the underlying anger and... fear? Was hard hard to cover up. 

"Along with a gift from me" Asmodeus added hauntingly, his eyes deglamouring for a second as his form stepped forward, distorting in his non corporeal form. 

All this talk about her son and her... her grandson, and the very real threat that was being planned against Alec was the final straw for Maryse. She had whole heartedly supported Valentine and the goals of the circle in the past, but now, face to face with the knowledge that her faith could be responsible for killing two members of her own family, and maybe a third in Mag..., she couldn't finish that thought, but finally Maryse made a choice, she chose love over hate.

"I cannot be a part of this anymore! Alec is my son for god sake!" Maryse shouted out.

"He is not just your son Maryse! He is an abhorrent omega who must be stopped before he and Magnus destroy everything!" Valentine responded just as harshly.

"Actually I think you three will destroy everything quite nicely on your own." Maryse said folding her arms, trying to turn the situation around.

This infuriated Valentine, who walked right up to Maryse, invading her personal space attempting to intimidate her, "You watch your tongue Maryse or you will join your son and grandchild!"

"Silence!" Asmodeus ordered. "Enough of this stupidity! It will take a few weeks to muster the help you will need and to create a portal necessary of transporting my forces to aid in this task." He said, trying to be the voice of a cold soulless reason. 

"Then we should take our leave." Valentine said, "We are all tired and have said things today that we didn't mean."

And with that, Asmodeus' projection terminated, Maryse left through the open French door and Valentine returned to where he was staying, their plan needing time. 

During her long journey back to the institute, Maryse kept playing different scenarios of how she could tell Alec everything over and over again in her head, but each time there was something that stopped her picking that idea. Whether it was fear or... or maybe guilt, Maryse decided to do nothing, she knew there was time before anything would happen, and she hoped something would come to her.

***

Alec spent half the night, oblivious to the arguments that were occurring half way across the city, staring up at the ceiling, his mind was spinning as he tried to make some sense of what happened. But Alec knew that what happened with the toilet handle and the glass bottle wasn't the real reason he was still awake... it was that he hadn't told Magnus the truth about what happened.

It wasn't that he lied, Alec knew that he and Magnus had built their relationship on trust, and that their love from that is stronger than anything, however he hadn't told Magnus exactly what happened... and the guilt was eating him up.

The omega had just about managed not to keep tossing and turning around on bed, the fact that Magnus had rested his hand over his stomach helped a lot, but he couldn't keep his eyes closed, plus he knew that Magnus would be feeling his distress and guilt along their link, which only added to those feelings in Alec.

It didn't stop the Shadowhunter from closing his eyes every time he heard Magnus shuffle in his pillow to look over at him, afraid of the conversation he knew they needed to have. This went on for another hour, until Magnus had had enough.

"Alexander?" The warlock reached out, using his mates full name to show he was concerned.

Alec crunched his eyes as closed as they would get whilst pushing his head deeper into the pillow, releasing a few snuffles pretending to still be asleep... but he realised he was probably failing miserably.

"Alec I know you're not asleep..." Magnus spoke softly.

"Yes I am." Alec sighed out, snuggling the sheets up over his face, hiding his small smile as he nearly giggled at himself.

Of course Magnus would have found just the words themselves funny, but first seeing and feeling Alec tugging the sheets up over his mouth, followed by a burst of joy along their link, concluding with Magnus sensing his omega's body vibrating up and down with a small giggle, it pushed the alpha over the edge and he started laughing as well, maybe against his will. Magnus even bit his tongue between his teeth as he shook his head, god he loved Alec to pieces. 

Magnus coughed a few times, trying to regain his composure, not letting Alec's cuteness distract him.

"Alec what happened in the bathroom?" Magnus asked, sounding far more serious than he intended.

The omega instantly stopped giggling, in fact his whole demeanour fell harshly, but just when he feared he might have gone down hill, Alec felt a surge of energy along his connection with Magnus, whilst simultaneously loving when Magnus gripped onto his hand, showing his omega that he wasn't angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything Magnus... but I promise I didn't lie!" Alec mumbled distortedly. 

"Hey! Alec stop that! I love you, and I know whatever happened has upset you but... please don't feel you have to speak to me like that, I could never be angry with you, I trust you completely". Magnus said with all his heart, tightening his hold over his love's hand.

Alec was soon beaming again, feeling so happy he had Magnus; "what have I done to deserve you?"

"Ohhh I can think of a few things" Magnus spoke raising his eyebrows seductively, having just switched the bedside lamp on so Alec could see.

"Magnus..." 

"Sorry" the alpha giggled, "But Alec, you are the purest, kindest, strongest and most passionate person I have ever encountered." Magnus reached over and pressed his hand over his omega's face, aiming to turn Alec so he was facing him before he finished;

"And I love you with all my heart"

Alec responded immediately; "I love you with everything that I am, that I was, and that I ever will be. Our love was so strong we defied nature itself to create our baby," Alec stopped briefly to place Magnus' hand over his stomach, "And nothing will get between us, not even our baby's magic." The omega ended quietly, part of him hoping Magnus hadn't heard him... he had.

"Our babies magic?" Magnus repeated as his whole body lifted up in bed, turning to face Alec with a look on his face that Alec couldn't quite describe. "What are you talking about?"

"I ermmm" Alec started, but his worry was steadily building up...

The alpha felt his mates fear, and he acted; "Alexander, you know that there is nothing you could say that will change the way I feel about you." Magnus expressed lovingly, gently combing his hands through his omega's hair.

"I know Magnus, and the same is true for you." 

Their eyes shared a moment together, the glistening hazel complexion of Magnus' unglamoured eyes merging with the deep brown orbs of the omega.

"In the bathroom, after you scuttled off back to bed, I was reaching for the handle of the toilet to flush it before I got cleaned up, but it was too far away and..." Alec paused again.

"And?" Magnus pushed, needing to know.

"And without me touching it, the handle moved down..." Alec finally got it out, his eyes falling as if matching the movement of the handle in his recollection.

"Without you.." Magnus spoke shakily, his hidden hand that Alec couldn't see clawing into their sheets.

Once Alec had started, he had to finish, and in a rapid outburst, he finally told Magnus everything;  
"Yes! And it happened again when you surprised me when you called my name, I flung my arm up and the glass battle just flew and smashed and I don't know how and then I was worried you'd be mad at me and..."

Alec was losing control of his emotions again, rambling on about things that deep down he knew weren't true but he couldn't stop it, and Magnus knew that there was only one way to calm Alec down now he was in this state. So Magnus placed his index finger under his omega's chin, both closing his mouth and turning him to face him, and the alpha leaned down, catching the glimpse of acceptance and need in his mates eyes, and the alpha pressed his lips firmly against Alec's, the initial spark of love fizzing their bodies to life. 

Air rushed in and out of the mated couples’ noses, bouncing off the increasingly moist skin that surrounded their interlocking lips, both reaching their hands up to encase each other’s faces, using the grip to both pull their mate deeper into the kiss, but also squeeze just enough to show the depths of their passion for each other. The slurping and squelching of each and every kiss thundered through their minds, whilst Alec tilted head take all of Magnus’ lips within his own, he started riding Magnus’ all the way down and then back up, using his teeth intermittently to add that addictive sting to their kisses. Alec knew Magnus loved it when the grip of his mate’s hands tightened around his head and his breath quickened, but as much as he was enthralled, the alpha knew Alec needed him to be in control…  
Magnus’ cock had instantly hardened the second their lips connected, and the alpha suddenly shifted his whole body down until he was facing Alec laying down, where he then painfully slowly thrusted his crotch towards his omega’s leg.

Alec snapped away from their kiss, the roar need to groan untameable; “urghhhhh my god!” the omega moaned out fiercely, his whole body clenching the second he felt the hard throbbing wet head of Magnus’ cock pressing against his body, and if that wasn’t enough, as the alpha shifted his crotch up, his huge dick left behind a damp trail of his pre cum that was steadily travelling up Alec’s smooth thigh. 

Magnus growled out his alpha arousal as he watched heaven spread across his omega’s face, his lips spread apart… an invitation the alpha couldn’t refuse, so as he kept on rubbing his cock against Alec’s body, slowly getting higher and higher, Magnus leaned forward and gently bit his omega’s bottom lip. Once his grip was secure, Magnus started tugging his head back whilst he sucked hard on his omega’s lip, and just as planned, Alec started chasing Magnus’ lips until practically his whole body was gravitating towards his mate. 

The urge to thrust harder was intense for the alpha, the slow pace Magnus had set himself was turning into a self-made torture as the friction of his dick moving up Alec’s thigh wasn’t enough… he needed more! Magnus wasn’t sure why it still surprised him, but Alec must have sensed this need as out of the blue, the omega thrusted his own hips down, causing their cocks to suddenly collide… and if they thought they’d moaned their biggest moan already, they quickly realsied they hadn’t. 

Both of their heads flung back as they screamed, they screamed a primally and sexually fueled moan that was so intense their face muscles started to hurt and you could see every vein in their necks. Despite the fact their breathing was wild and untamed, it was wild and untamed together, synchronizing down to the last millisecond as their bodies and minds merged. Alec’s hands were flapping about wilding, the extraordinary convulsions of pleasure rushing around his body overwhelming him, but Magnus’ hands found his mates, through everything that was happening. They locked their fingers and lips together again, letting themselves ride out this intense wave of arousal. 

A lifetime seemed to pass before Magnus regained some senses, and he opened his eyes to find Alec’s soulful orbs staring right back at him, and he was about to say something lovely or couply, but Alec had something else on his mind;

“Magnus I need... I need us to jerk each other off! God please I need your hand on me” Alec pleaded out, feeling a sense of pride that momentarily broke through his horniness, he actually told Magnus what he wanted without being embarrassed!

The alpha simply grinned before lowering his hand down, wrapping it around Alec’s impressive and damp cock, causing a delicious moan to escape his omega’s amazing lips before Alec quickly placed his hand over Magnus’ cock, and they started tugging.

Alec played with the strength of his grip, at first he squeezed hard over Magnus’ foreskin as he pulled it up and down over his sensitive cock head glans, and Alec absolutely loved feeling the bump of his alpha’s dick’s rim traveling up and down his fingers. But just as Magnus was getting used to that, Alec loosened his grip, and started twisting Magnus’ foreskin as he pulled it up the length of his cock, the movement adding the friction that the alpha was begging for, each and every one of Magnus’ moans was being absorbed into Alec’s mouth.

Magnus however was focused on collecting their pre cum, with each tug along Alec’s cock, the alpha gathered the drips of pre cum before mixing it with his own, using their joint life forces to start wanking Alec harder and faster. 

“Ohhh Magnus do you know what you… what you do to me?!” Alec groaned out harshly, each and every nerve ending in his cock on fire!

Magnus laughed as much as he could in his horny state, and simply replied; “Nope, you need to show me!”

And with that, Magnus pressed his forehead against Alec’s, dancing their exhalations together as the alpha slapped his omega’s hand away, wanting to finish this himself.

“Mine…” Magnus growled, using both of his hands to start gliding up and down both of their cocks at the same time. 

All Alec could do was wrap his hands around his mate as he felt the familiar build up of pleasure and tingling originating from the base of his cock, his balls beginning to pull up slightly at the raw power   
of his arousal. An arousal that only grew when Magnus’ hands got faster, and soon Magnus’ foreskin was stretching all the way over Alec’s cock head, and the alpha was stimulating his mates most sensitive underside and bulge of glans in his omega’s cock head, owning this most intimate of pleasures. As the warlock’s hands moved down their joint length, he was tugging Alec’s foreskin over his own cock as well, and just the feeling of having a part of his omega’s cock being used to pleasure him was too much…

As their orgasms approached, their link flared up again, and the now familiar golden light lit up the length of their bodies as there was no gap between them for it to go.

They both felt each other’s muscles contract and after sharing one last deep groan, they both exploded, spreading buckets of their cum up the length of their mates cocks and bodies. Moan after moan flooded from Alec’s and Magnus’s mouths, the omega bringing their lips together again, making sure they shared each other’s gasps of pleasure.

When they had finally calmed down, and their bodies stopped shaking, they rested on their pillows, staring into the love of their life’s souls.

But just as sleep was taking them, Magnus managed to say one last thing;  
“Whatever is happening to you Alec, I’ll be here for you. I will help you control whatever powers you…” 

Magnus wished he could finish, and Alec wished he could respond, but they were exhausted, and sleep took them.

*** 2 Months later ***

“The plan is ready” Valentine told Lorenzo down the phone.

“When will we do this?” The warlock asked.

“Alec is due for his first ultrasound scan in two days’ time, I need you to make sure Magnus isn’t there!” The Shadowhunter pressed.

“Leave it to me….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it!!! I really hope you liked it, you're amazing for even trying to read it :)
> 
> If you liked, maybe comment and stuff, I love reading them.
> 
> I'm on twitter, Tommy(me) @grrrsquishy , maybe like and RT if you can :)
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> Oh and read @atowncaledmalec and @helloheidi_101 's stuff if you can, it's amazing :)


	20. The Suspenders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honour of THAT picture at THAT event of Alec in THOSE suspenders, I've written this completely filthy chapter ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far, liked and commented here and on Twitter, it means a lot :)
> 
> Plot will resume next chapter!
> 
> I've kept aob to a minimum so everyone can enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for your support :)
> 
> Suspenders smut!!!! That picture of Alec was so hot, but how did Malec first discover suspenders? ;)
> 
> Find out ;)

*** 2 Months later ***  
“The plan is ready” Valentine told Lorenzo down the phone.

“When will we do this?” The warlock asked.

“Alec is due for his first hospital appointment in two days’ time, I need you to make sure Magnus isn’t there!” The Shadowhunter pressed.

“Leave it to me….”

Lorenzo didn't need to be with Valentine to see the disbelieving look that must have been stuck over his face, the laughter down the receiver was evidence enough. 

"You speak with such confidence Lorenzo?!" Valentine started before pausing momentarily to stop himself laughing, "How the hell do you plan to keep Magnus away from his disgusting omega's first scan!?"

Lorenzo dipped his head forward slightly, casting deep shadows over his eyes that spread further down his face, illustrating the smirk that had materialised with his mouth.  
"IF Magnus cares as much about the Downworld and it's people as he would like us all the believe" The warlock began with a sarcastic tone, "not to mention retaining his High Warlock Title, then he would do ANYTHING to stop a war between the different warlock factions, which would undoubtably drag in the entire Downworld wouldn't he?" Lorenzo asked leadingly.

"He would do everything in his power to stop it!" Valentine exclaimed, his face opening up as he began really believing this could work.

"Exactly! If we get Magnus out of the way, then Alexander will be easy pickings for the force we will bring down on him, especially now that he's pregnant!" The warlock sneered before making his final point, "And a heartbroken Magnus would be Asmodeus' for the taking, leaving a vacancy for the High Warlock position."

"That's... that's brilliant Lorenzo" Valentine said somewhat begrudgingly, hating the fact he hadn't come up with the idea. "But how do you plan on instigating that?"

The warlock was starting to lose patience with the Shadowhunter's questions, a mood which was blatantly obvious in the condescending tone of his reply;  
"Look... all you need to worry about is sharpening your blade, Asmodeus and I will sort out the rest, now..." 

"Don't you dare try and shut me out!" Valentine shouted furiously down the phone, spit spraying from his mouth.

"We would never dream of it" Lorenzo responded immediately, both firmly and reassuringly; "Two days my friend, two days and we will have everything we want. Now we must rest." And with that chilling message, Lorenzo ended the phone call.

The empty ringtone blurted in Valentine's ear, and a few seconds later, as he lowered the Bakelite phone down to its receptacle, he looked out of a nearby window into the blackness of the night and started smiling, realising that the day he had been waiting for was nearly upon him, the end Alexander and Magnus... the last vestige of everything he hated.  
***  
Magnus laid peacefully and soundly asleep under the covers he shared with his love, the bright golden fabric nestled just up to his chin so he could snuggle down into it. During the night, Magnus had buried his head softly into the pillow, the one he had 'borrowed' from Alec last night before he came to bed, ensuring that every breath Magnus took whilst he was asleep was infused with the scent of his soul mate, helping not only to completely relax him, but also to flood his dreams with images and feelings of Alec. As the new day light started creeping in, the only movement coming from the bed was Magnus' chest as it moved gently to the rhythm of his breathing, and the only sound to disturb the calmness of the morning was the warlock's little snores... a habit he'd picked up from Alec, but he never would have admitted it of course. 

The time was rapidly approaching 7:30am the following morning, the time Magnus had set his alarm for, wanting to ensure that he was awake for their 13:00 appointment with Catarina at the hospital. Today was the day of Alec's first scan... the first time that they would actually SEE their... but he waited to share they thought with his love.

Magnus had insisted that after the incident at the institute where the doctor tried to hurt Alec, that all of Alec's future medical needs, including everything to do with the baby, would be taken care of by Catarina, the one person Magnus trusted completely other than Alec. And if truth be told, Alec trusted Catarina probably as much as Magnus did, she had helped them be together, and again when Magnus had been possessed, so he was extremely happy when his alpha suggested it strongly to him.

But next to Magnus was a huge space, a gap he would soon become aware of, where his omega should have been. Alec wasn't laying in bed cuddled up with his mate where he knew he should be, where he desperately wanted to be, instead he was already up, wide awake, practically fully dressed and was now just staring into the full length mirror that stood in the corner of their bedroom... looking at himself, sighing over and over again. 

Even though Alec's reflection was staring back at him, he wasn't really seeing himself, his eyes penetrating the mirror and were a million miles away. After another bout of early morning sickness, that Magnus immediately woke up for and sprang into action this time, another feeling had replaced it bubbling away deep within the Shadowhunter's stomach... Alec was really really nervous about this.

A thousand and one questions were spinning around his head, what if whatever the Doctor had injected him with, no matter how small the quantity, had damaged their baby?! What if there was something terribly wrong with it!? Alec kept worrying, he knew it should have been impossible for a warlock to have a child, especially with a Shadowhunter! What if the baby had some sort of power? What if..  
Alec kept fretting for what felt like a lifetime, focusing so intently that a small bead of sweat had started trickling down his forehead, and his nauseousness was starting to return, but he was harshly snapped out of his fears when he heard Magnus' alarm start buzzing, so much so he nearly jumped out of his slippers! As Alec's eyes rapidly blinked to refocus on the mirror, he quickly started to deeply regret his choice of clothing. Alec knew he had another few minutes because Magnus always pressed the snooze button, so he spent them rethinking his dress sense.

Since Alec had moved in with Magnus, which just happened naturally and felt so right that it didn't need an exchange of words, he had slowly begun to look at Magnus' clothes wardrobe with an increasingly envious and... sadness? Yes it was sadness he nodded to himself, Alec had to pause for a second to think about that one, and he felt it especially when he compared the collection to his three lonely drawers, one of which was underwear and socks. It wasn't that Magnus hadn't offered him space, in fact he had brought Alec a brand new wardrobe, it was just the Shadowhunter didn't have many clothes... and none were anywhere near as fabulous, intricate, elegant or amazing as his love's clothes. 

So whilst Magnus was asleep, although he was now starting to rustle around a bit in bed, Alec had chosen some clothes to borrow, clothes that he really hoped Magnus would like him in, and that he thought looked so beautiful. But then Alec tried them on, which was a bit of a struggle when you had to do it extremely quietly with a near radar eared lover listening for danger, and his whole demeanour dropped.

Alec had picked out some elegant black trousers, with an intricately sown golden leaf motif travelling down the outer seams of both legs, a white shirt with black buttons, but those buttons had miniature stars of differing colours imprinted on them and a little black bow tie... because Alec really really wanted to look smart for their first scan, a day he never thought he'd ever have.  
However the piece of clothing that was causing Alec the most apprehension were the SUSPENDERS... 

The long strips of soft black material that stretched from the front of his trousers, along his broad shoulders, and down to the backs.. 'why the hell am I wearing these?' Alec exclaimed in his mind, placing his thumbs underneath both of them and stretching them forward before pinging them back into himself... "Ouch" he whimpered sadly as he stared down at the suspenders, looking and sounding so innocent.

But during his latest bout of emotional turmoil, Alec hadn't noticed that Magnus was now wide awake, and watching his mates every move. When the alarm sounded the first time, Magnus was about to huff and start muttering profanities after he'd pressed the snooze button, however the warlock instantly remembered what today was, so he leaned over, switched the alarm completely off and laid his head back down, stretching his arm out to the other side of the bed, searching for Alec. A feeling which was a bit strange as 99.9% of the time they always fell asleep and woke up in each other's arms.  
However instead of feeling his love's muscular hairy chest or his bulging arms or perfect face, all Magnus felt was the soft velvet like sheets, and definitely no Alexander. 

There was definitely no delay in his reaction this time, Magnus' mind had jumped to the worst and he had clenched his fists and pushed himself upright in bed, leaning against the firm back support as he quickly scanned for his omega, but despite this reaction, their link was strong, loving and stable, and Magnus hadn't sensed any danger in the room, so the warlock wasn't as worried as he would have been, a mood that was confirmed when Magnus spotted Alec, standing in front of the mirror.

"Is he wearing my clothes?" Magnus whispered desperately quietly, knowing he needed to be silent as not to alert Alec to his being awake, but he was so fricking happy that he couldn't contain it! Magnus had been pushing and pushing and pushing for Alec to expand his wardrobe, which included literally begging his shadowhunter to wear some of his clothes. Alec's normal response would have been something along the lines of "ohhh I don't know Magnus..." followed by his arm folding that spelt the end of that conversation, or "but Magnus that's not me is it?" A question Alec always followed up with a kiss to distract him from pushing it further.

But now, with no encouragement or pestering, Alec was wearing some new clothes! And wow were they some nice clothes...  
The way his trousers seemed to hug every muscle contour of Alec's immaculately long legs, and the way they sat over his ass!?!  
"Fuck..." Magnus sighed out as his stomach muscles contracted, snagging his whole body forward momentarily in response to the build up of his arousal, painfully illustrated by the raging hardon that Magnus was urgently trying to push down! But that was just creating more pressure and friction as he pressed his cock down, the dampness of his cock head seeping through the sheets to wet his hand slightly.

The trousers lifted Alec's ass cheeks up just enough to make his already perfect ass look even more plump, round and bouncy...

However nothing prepared the warlock for what he saw covering Alec's shirt, traveling the length of his amazing torso ... he was wearing his suspenders. His FUCKING SUSPENDERS!? 

Magnus' whole body froze for a moment as his breath caught in his throat, however instead of surveying what was on display for him for another few hours as he would have liked, Magnus had to suddenly rip himself away from looking at Alec and violently force one of his hands under the bed sheets and grip it tightly around the base of his dick, squeezing it harder for dear life as his facial features crunched together and his breathing became erratic and deep, the warlock was desperate not to explode his cum out right then and there under the sheets, when he had somewhere else in mind. 

It took all of his will power to calm himself down, and after a few moments, Magnus felt confident enough to flutter his eyes open gently again to stare right back at Alec in those fuc... in his suspenders. He and Alec hadn't even begun to touch upon the world of kinks and fetishes, however obviously after thinking that Magnus' mind began to whiz, dreaming up what possibilities of kinks Alec might have been into... so much so that the warlock actually started drooling slightly, which prompted him to speedily wipe it away and refocus. Magnus had many many fetishes, and being an alpha they were mostly all dominance based, but one of his top kinks was suspenders.

Magnus didn't know why, but suspenders drove him absolutely crazy horny! 

And there was Alec, standing there looking so adorably cute in clothes that were obviously a few sizes too small for him, proven by the way the trousers hugged his ankles and the way his sleeves only reached his wrists, wearing suspenders... and looking good enough to ravage...

"Ouch!" Came Alec's little cute expression of discomfort after he pinged the suspenders back on himself... and that was like waving a million red rags to a single bull. Magnus' eyes flared up, the fires of his exponentially building arousal burning intensely behind his natural warlock orbs. The sound of that material slapping against Alec's clothed skin, the way it and his ouch echoed throughout the room and his mind... every time Magnus replayed it in his thoughts it got harder and harder for the warlock to contain himself.

Soon Magnus' whole body started shaking, his lungs panting as he gripped hard on both the sheets and around his balls, which he had scooped up into his free hand. Magnus hoped the twinges of pain would help distract him... but the pinging sound was only getting louder and louder in his head. His cock was practically leaking buckets now and when a few more seconds past, Magnus' self control snapped, and he rushed out from under the covers before striding up confidently to his still distracted love.

As soon as Magnus had managed to walk right up to Alec until there were only a few inches between them... well he didn't want to spoil the surprise with his throbbing erection, a move which the warlock was very proud of as he usually found it very hard to sneak up on Alec because of their connection, Magnus silently reached for the suspenders that were covering his loves back, and he expertly began to pull them back. Initially Magnus did this without his omega noticing, tugging them just enough so that the material started to strain and he knew that they would make an amazing sound but not hurt Alec, and Magnus released them with a heavenly sounding 'slap!'

Magnus could almost feel every single sound wave that emanated from the material as it travelled off his fingers and pinged back against Alec's shirt, each wave vibrating every cell in the warlock's body, drenching them with an escalating lust and want that showed no sign of abating. The reaction was so intense that Magnus had to stagger back onto his back foot as his eyes closed, needing to take a moment.

Suffice it to say Alec wasn't happy...

"Ahhhh!!!" Alec screamed out in surprise at the sudden, but far from painful, stinging in his back when his suspenders were pinged back. Alec had practically jumped out of his soft slippers when he span round to face the culprit, and he had created such a high pitched yell that the shadowhunter never would have admitted to making it.

"Oh my god Magnus you cheeky...!?" Alec clumsily stumbled out still in a shocked higher pitched tone, begrudging the fact that a small smile had broken through and stopped his insult, but as he was fumbling his words, Alec had unknowingly wrapped both of his hands around the suspenders and tucked his thumbs underneath the fabric as his fingers curled over them, using them unconsciously for stability, still surprised by the fact that Magnus got so close in the first place... 'how did he get there?'

But as he scanned Magnus' face awaiting a no doubt serious but cute answer, the second Alec caught the briefest of glimpses into Magnus' mostly shielded eyes... he knew exactly what his alpha was feeling. As the realisation was about to sink in, that's when Alec was struck by a shear brick wall of heat and immeasurable arousal shooting along their link, which was more than enough to make Alec moan out sinfully as his eyes tightened shut and his hands clawed around the suspenders even harder, riding out the extreme surges of arousal he was receiving from his love. 

Magnus was using every ounce of strength he had not to fuck Alec right then and there... rip a hole in those amazing trousers and use those suspenders to blind... 'No!' He shouted in his head as he managed to peel his eyes open again, instantly grinning as he saw Alec and his wobbly knees struggling to cope with the surges of lust he was experiencing;

"Alec..." Magnus practically growled out breathlessly, his voice gravelly with pure need. 

"Magnus?" He asked out shakily, still in a bit of a haze.

"Those suspenders...." The warlock whispered out through gritted teeth, trying to keep his hormones in check despite his near paralysing desire for his omega, his vision flicking between Alec's face and his hands holding the suspenders dead tight.

The epiphany then hit Alec like Magnus' wet cock slapping him right on the face... and he then realised that there was the opportunity to get a little bit of revenge.

"What... these suspenders?" Alec said elongating his words in a low sensual voice, as he started to stroke his hands up and down, up and down, up and down the length of the suspenders, as if it was something else, rubbing his thumbs around the cold metal rings that held them together.

"Mmmmmm..." Magnus rumbled as the air was now thundering out in between his clenched teeth, but he began shaking his head...

"Please Alec... don't..." The warlock pleaded as pressed his hands into his head and Magnus had again forced his eyes shut, wishing he had some super glue to keep them shut.

Alec would normally have been concerned by Magnus' words, but the nearly Lake Michigan sized patch of pre cum that had leaked from Magnus' ragingly hard red cock was a dead give away that he meant then exact opposite... he was just holding back. But once Alec had looked at Magnus' cock, he couldn't take his eyes off the way it was moving! It was throbbing so hard and fast with every beat of the warlocks heart, and they were so powerful that his foreskin was being dragged down and back up over the ring of hyper sensitive glans around his cock head, which was only making it harder for the Warlock to hold off. And of course, Alec could tell he was thiiiiisss close to breaking his alpha's resistance...

In one last act, Alec first pulled his right suspender to his mouth, ran his tongue over a section of it, making it so wet, and he started stretching it, elongating it just enough so he could reach Magnus' face, where Alec pressed the damp material right in the centre of his Warlock's forehead, and he rubbed it gently down and around every contour of Magnus' beautiful, but increasingly reddening and flushed, face. Alec didn't know if Magnus knew he was doing it, but he loved the way that Magnus kept moving and tilting his head to match the movements of the suspender, as if trying to ensure as much of it was touching him as possible. Alec continued until he reached Magnus' mouth, impressed by the way his alpha was managing to still stand his ground, the speed and intensity of his exhalations and the hardness of his cock the only signs of just how much this was affecting Magnus, that and the fact the alpha warlock could barely stand up he was shaking so much. 

Alec then covered Magnus' whole mouth with the suspender..

'Fuck fuck fuck if he does it...' Magnus thought desperately in his head, every muscle in his face now twisted and burning at the effort it was taking to restrain his horniness.

Alec licked around and outside his mouth before he bent down slightly so that he was level with his mates covered lips, and as he leaned in his eyes naturally closed...

But the second Alec's lips touched the bristly fabric of the suspenders, feeling the moisture and familiar sparks that were Magnus' lips breaking through... his warlock's self restraint snapped...  
Magnus darted his hand around to the back of Alec's head quicker than the time it took his shadowhunter to blink, interlocking his fingers in his mates smooth hair before fiercely pulling him forward, smashing their lips and half of their faces together in one big explosion of air, hormones and groans. 

The second Magnus took control Alec's whole body started to go blissfully numb as he began the journey of submitting fully, and completely consensually, to the man he loved so much it hurt. Magnus continued this assertion when he pulled Alec's lips harder into the suspenders, where he alternated between smothering the material with so much kissing and tongue action, an action Alec mirrored, until they could taste each other's spit, and sucking Alec's lips so hard until they were completely covered with the material before he started biting down on them, riding down their length with just the perfect amount of force that it drove them both crazy! The fuzzy material mixed with the sensations of Alec's lips fired intense pulses of pleasure along every nerve ending in Magnus' mouth, whilst the pressure of his mates bite through the suspenders nearly made Alec collapse to the ground. 

Luckily Magnus was way ahead of his omega, and he knew that he was about to drop, so just as Alec started to feel his knees giving way and the harshness of gravity was tugging him down, Magnus used his free hand to grab hold of the other suspender, saving his love, and he used it to guide Alec into the nearest wall, shoving him hard into it so that Alec would groan, which exposed his top lip over the suspenders. That same instant Magnus felt a sparking of raw power and lust as he swooped in and their bare lips collided again. The warlock started growling into the kiss as he practically attacked Alec's exposed lip, swirling his tongue around it hard as he laced delicate nibbles along its surface. The near constant flow of partially smothered moans and frighteningly high pitches squeaks proved just how far Alec was gone, and Magnus had resorted to supporting his love's weight with he suspender, the warlocks arm bulging and twitching as its raw strength was enough to keep Alec held against the wall and upright, in fact it was so strong that the warlock had inadvertently began practically lifting his shadowhunter up, so much so that he had started feeling nearly weightless. 

Soon though the suspender got in the way of Magnus intention to kiss Alec's brains out, so he snagged it away, keeping it loosely wrapped around is finger still, and fully connected his swollen lips with those of his omega. Alec instinctively knew what to do as he titled his head back slightly when Magnus angled his own to the side, facilitating the new angle that allowed their lips to synchronise perfectly together. 

Magnus' tongue extended to the border of Alec's mouth, but he quickly decided not to breach it yet, and instead he ran his moist muscle around the rim of his partners swollen lips, where the alpha could feel the impressions left behind in Alec's skin by the suspenders, and each dip that Magnus' tongue rode over sent another jolt of arousal straight to his dripping cock. 

"Please..." Alec begged out somehow, his mind beginning to cloud over, like not only his body was being lifted, but also his mind. 

With a smile that would have melted the coldest of hearts, and a tear of love in his eye, Magnus drove his tongue straight down Alec's throat, where he immediately started tapping it against the roof of his omega's mouth and sloshing it side to side between his cheeks, actions that Magnus knew would drive Alec crazy and help him on his journey to the safe space in his head. As more and more pleading groans escaped Alec's mouth and were being swallowed and owned by Magnus, the more pleasurable vibrations they sent down the warlocks throat, which only encouraged him to suck harder on Alec's tongue and deepen the kiss. 

Alec's hands, somewhat beyond his conscious control, had slithered there way down until out of the blue they attached themselves around Magnus' bursting cock, which was inventing new shades of red every time he kissed Alec, but even that wasn't enough to cover his whole length. Alec wasted no time as he started rubbing his hands along his mates cock, needing to feel his manhood beneath his fingertips, experience every bulge and curve to its length. But this was Magnus' show...

So he abruptly pulled back from the deepest kiss they'd had... so far, although he regretted it as the popping sound alone would have been enough, but Alec's pained whelp of loss and the way he chased his love's lips... Magnus had to shake the red mist that prevented him from finishing what he had wanted to do.

Magnus grabbed hold of Alec's wrists and pinned them above his head before leaning into his mates ear; "what do you think you're doing?" Magnus practically moaned into his ear, the warm moist air sending a wave of tingling lust straight down Alec's spine.

"I need.... oh fuck... please!" Alec pleaded again, knowing he didn't have to feel a single ounce of shame or embarrassment when he expressed himself to Magnus. 

"I know what you need" Magnus whispered as he switched ears, licking around the inside perimeter of Alec's other ear, drawing heavenly pleas from his mate. 

Magnus then unbuckled one of the suspenders from Alec's trousers, and he lifted it up to meet his mates wrists, where the warlock then tied the suspender around Alec's wrists, not hard at all as this was their first time exploring this level of kink, keeping his hands out of trouble as he pinned them against the wall with his magic. 

Initially Alec began struggling and whining against the restraints with a streak of worry splashed across his face, his eyes darting between his love and the suspenders as the omega's heart began to race. The instant Magnus saw Alec's reaction, he reached up and was about to release the suspenders and magic, but as the warlock's face got even closer to Alec's getting ready to loosen it, they shared a moment... their breath warmed each other's cheeks as their eyes locked, and the world around them became irrelevant, their peripheral vision blackened out until all they could see, feel, sense and experience was each other. 

Alec could see the shear depth of love and lust reflected in Magnus' eyes, begging his mate to trust him and let him do this, a feeling reflected in almost constant surges of calming warmth along their link. 

As the shadowhunter stared, the tension within his body that had built up evaporated, Alec trusted Magnus more than he thought it was possible to ever trust someone, he would entrust him with his life countless times over, so why was he hesitant about this?

"Alec... if you don't want.."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" Alec rushed out pushing his finger over Magnus' lips, "I trust you, and you know it's hard for me to get to that space in my head, I'm sorry if I'm disappointing..." he said, the doubt building up.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Magnus interrupted, mirroring Alec's earlier actions by placing his finger over his mates lips. "I know this is new but fuck... I've never felt something so strongly... I love you so fucking much, and seeing you in those suspenders... god I need to pound you..." 

"Then do it alpha, dominate me" Alec said hoarsely as he nearly spat the words out with need, surprising himself by his actions.

Magnus instantly and harshly groaned when all of his restraint was finally released, channeling his breath straight into Alec's sensitive neck, loving when the hairs on the back of his Shadowhunter's neck stood on end, before Magnus quickly tightened the restraint of the suspenders around Alec's wrists. After checking Alec was happy one more time, Magnus kept his hand on the suspender holding his omega in place as he started thrusting his hips forwards, moving straight up pressing hard along Alec's groin, crashing their huge erections into each other.

"Urghhhhhh god!!" Alec winced out as his trapped fingers dig into the palms of his hands, allowing his body to fall forward and be completely supported by Magnus as the waves of pleasure crashed through his body again.

The pride in Magnus' eyes kept growing and growing at the reaction of mate;  
"You want my dick inside you don't you? Burying myself so deep into you we truly will be one?" Magnus whispered as he laced gentle bites around the sensitive glands of Alec's neck, before he grabbed the base of his cock and started gliding it over Alec's still clothed member, riding it back and forth, increasing the pressure each time.

All Alec could do was nod his head frantically, losing the ability to speak as Magnus kept pressing his cock over his own bulge, but he wanted more.

"But I... I want.." He started stutteringly.

"You want me to use the suspenders" Magnus said confidently.

Again Alec nodded, however when his eyes flicked down to the right momentarily, he hoped Magnus didn't spot it...

"There's something else?" Magnus asked his love, knowing him way too well to not know that that eye thing meant.

"I..."

"Alec, I trust you too, never forget that." The warlock said somehow incredibly softly through his horned up state, before he leant in for a quick reassuring kiss.

"I want to see how you react with the suspenders if I make lov..."

Magnus' eyes and face practically exploded with unfiltered joyful amazement; "you want to fuck your alpha, your dom, don't you? With the suspenders?"

"Fuck yes!!" Alec blurted out shamelessly.

"Well then..." Magnus started as with a flick of his finger, Alec was as naked as he was with his ass already lubed up and ready to go, "Get on the bed, on your hands and knees." He ended, his tone taking a more serious low ordering nature.

Alec was still away with the fairies when Magnus gave him his command, still not over the fact Magnus had agreed to everything, but also more pressingly, he could tell he was on the cusp of his sub head space.

The shadowhunter didn't notice when Magnus unbuckled the other suspender, folded it over a few times, and he pulled his arm back and swung it down, slapping it right into Alec's right plump ass cheek! 

Never enough to actually hurt him, but the echoing sound it made and the red mark it left.... 

"Watch it.." Alec jokingly warned as he glared at Magnus, after he inhaled deeply in surprise at the suspender striking his bare skin.

"Oh I'm watching it all" Magnus said beamingly as his omega knelt onto the bed, exposing his huge bubbly perfect ass, honestly Magnus couldn't have dreamt up a more perfect bum in a thousand lifetimes. But as Alec waited with his hands tied together underneath his body, it didn't quite look right...

"No, not like that Alec" Magnus pouted slightly as he magically undid the suspenders for a few seconds. 

"Put your hands" he began before leaning down and extending his tongue, licking a trail up his love's spine, leaving a damp trial of his spit, "behind your back" he finished laughing as Alec's arms had given way the second his tongue had touched his back.

Alec did exactly what Magnus wanted, without any doubts or hesitation, and Magnus had to break out character for a second,  
"You do realise that you already have taken every millimetre of my heart, soul and brain... hell my whole body right? He asked Alec softy.

Alec leaned his head back over his shoulders, his trademark grin stretching all over his face in response to Magnus' words; 

"I love you with all that I am too... now fuck me you big softy" Alec ending chucking at his own words.

Magnus huffed a small laugh as his head shook slightly, before he abruptly grabbed hold of Alec's wrists, and he bound them together behind his mates back with the suspender, before grabbing hold of it with his hand like a handle and pressed it down into the base of Alec's back, pushing the Shadowhunter's head down into the pillows, and ass right up in the air... just how Magnus liked it. 

"Wow..." Alec murmured as he turned his head to the side, feeling his stomach churn with excitement and a touch of apprehension at this new level of control Magnus was exerting.

"Oh we haven't begun yet.." the warlock began, but the lure of Alec's soaking pink hole was too much for the alpha to continue.

Without really thinking, Magnus slapped both hands over Alec's ass cheeks before digging in his fingertips and caressing them, creating an addictive noise as well as leaving bright red hand prints in his omega's pale skin. After admiring his handy work.... Magnus carefully, and with the respect his love deserved, spread his mates cheeks apart, a huge smile hastily spreading over the warlocks face, to reveal Alec's entrance, which was opening and closing as he tightened and relaxed his muscles, obviously begging for his Magnus to fill him in all but words. 

The warlock then knelt down, positioning his mouth so it was almost touching Alec's puckered pleading hole, and after a few teasing licks, Magnus started blowing... he blew steady intense burst of hot breath deep into his love's body, timing it perfect for every time Alec's perfect hole opened up. 

Alec's body responded instantly and he practically screamed his lungs out, pushing his head back up high as his whole body shunted up the bed after every breath, each wave of pleasure surging around his cells getting more and more intense. The air was somehow striking right against his prostate, it must have been the angle of his body but... 'God Magnus is bloody good at...' 

"Oh my..... mmmmmmm.... fuc.... !!!" Alec yelled out strugglingly as the jolts of warming horniness were too much already, dragging his fingers over the ridges and troughs of the suspender holding his hands in place. This was like torture for Alec because he couldn't run his fingers through Magnus hair and push him into his ass!

Each time Magnus' breath struck, it left behind a fine sheen of moisture over Alec's sensitive nerve bundle, but then whenever the warlock hit his spot again, it evaporated the moisture straight off his prostate, sending an entirely new and constant stream of tingling fire that was shooting up Alec's spine, leaving him breathlessly grunting, struggling to channel his pleasure and with a ridiculous grin on his face.

"Owwww please please... god Magnus!" Alec begged his love as he managed to turn his head round over his shoulder, looking Magnus straight in the eye with his puppy dog eyes that glistened in the rays on the morning sun breaking through the curtains. 

"Alec.... shit please don't look at me like that!" Magnus breathed out harshly as he felt the explosion of emotions inside his stomach, which forced him to grip the base of his cock hard again, "I want to explode inside your ass not over it" Magnus ended doing a bit of pleading of his own, Alec was so beautiful and that look of pure intense need to be fucked was... but all of a sudden the light caught the spare suspenders, grabbing his attention, and a stray thought shot across Magnus' mind that would stop that threat from Alec's soulful eyes. Despite the fact his cock liked the idea a hell of a lot, so much so it hitched up and hit Alec's thigh, Magnus forced that idea away, it would be too much... speaking of too much...

Magnus cut himself off from talking as he took pity on the love of his life and straight after folding his tongue into a stiff ring, he buried his face right into Alec's ass, breathing in every last drop of his love's scent, which only made the warlocks actions more intense. Magnus immediately started fucking Alec with his tongue, punching it in and out before alternating his movements from up and down to side to side, feeling every last drop of moisture being dragged off his tongue by the still surprising tightness of Alec's ass.

"Damn it I hate these.... ohhhhhhh fuck!!" Alec forcefully groaned out as his face contorted at the constant lightning bolts of pleasure being shot up his ass, straining at the suspenders around his wrists, needing to touch Magnus desperately.

It was then Magnus unfolded his tongue inside Alec's ass, stretching his mate's inviting hole whilst licking around its interior, feeling every smooth fold of hypersensitive skin, until he darted his tongue as deep as it would go, smashing into hard Alec's prostate. 

"Oh..... fuck!!!!!! Urghhhhh.... my.... god!!!!" Alec thrashed out between the flailing of his head and the convulsions of bliss tearing through his body, and when Magnus started licking his tongue over his prostate, Alec literally backed his up ass, trying desperately to push Magnus' tongue harder and deeper.

And that was when Magnus knew Alec was ready, that and the drenched sheets under Alec's cock that looked like it was going to burst any second. So the warlock pulled out of Alec's ass, which was met with a mixed response between thank god and nooooo, and he ran his hand once over the entire length of Alec's cock to collect every last drop of his pre-cum, and he covered his own cock with Alec's juices, making the best lube.... made out of their life juices lube.

Magnus could hardly contain himself as he shuffled up to tower loomingly over Alec's body, sprayed out before him with his head resting on the pillows and perfect ass up in the, the level of submitance and trust Alec had in him still surprised him sometimes. 

"I love you..." Magnus whispered as he rubbed his leaking cock over Alec's open hole, pressing painfully lightly around its rim, still not breaching it.

"I love you too" Alec grinned quietly into the pillow.

Despite knowing Alec could take anything, Magnus started pushing his cock into Alec nice and slowly, watching in awe as his mates hole started stretching around his huge dick, and Alec steadily accepted it inside his body. 

Magnus' fists were so tightly clenched they nearly started bleeding, the warlock having to direct the overpowering pleasure that his mates ass was giving him into something, whilst short but fiercely low moans escaped his mouth at an every increasing rate. His breathing hitched again and again as the pink line of skin of Alec's ass moved further and further up his cock, spreading the intense tightness and the burning arousal it was creating as it absorbed inch after inch, like a rising firestorm that Magnus' could feel slowly consuming his cock and mind. 

Alec, with his eyes clenched shut, meanwhile was struggling to keep his harsh breathing under control, but each exhalation got louder and louder. Alec was more importantly biting down on the pillow as hard as he could whilst drilling his forehead into the soft fabric, because although he knew he didn't have to feel embarrassed with Magnus, the noises he was making were making his face match the fires of arousal burning in his alpha's eyes, and the omega didn't want to make it worse! Even despite Alec's best hopes, the muffled moans and exclamations of joy still echoed loudly around the room, with every centimetre more that Magnus opened him up with his cock, it felt even better than the last, the hot stretching and the feeling of full and complete, it was perfect.

But just as Alec was finally feeling Magnus' balls pressing against his ass, which he met with a steady stream on increasingly loud grunts, the tight grip that Magnus had on his hips loosened, and he started running his hand down his own toned chest with a fine sheen of masculine sweat. When Magnus reached the small bit of his cock that wasn't in Alec yet, he wrapped his fingers around it and lifted his dick up slightly to jiggle it round inside Alec, and he knew he'd struck the Shadowhunters prostate when his control snapped and Alec's sprang his head up, releasing not only his caged mouth, but also a sting of expletives and moans at the amazing waves of pleasure that were cascading around all corners of his body. But Magnus kept going, he rode his hand down the curve of Alec's spine before he laced his fingers in his hair, and finally pushed the last inch of his cock inside his love, himself nearly growling as his head fell back slightly, matching the closing of his eyes and he stuttering of his breathing, all responding to the amazing tightness that had completely enveloped him. 

Magnus was planning on waiting for Alec to adjust, and enjoy this blissful fire that was burning inside him, however...

"Fucking move... god please Magnus I need this!" Alec implored to his mate as he circled his hands inside his suspenders bondage, dragging his thumb nail down the material.

The warlock's whole body suddenly convulsed at the combinations of sounds that were assaulting his body, having to urgently pull his hands out of Alec's hair and he mindlessly attached one back to his waist, while the warlock grabbed the other around Alec's restraints before he tightened his grips, their link only intensifying the pleasure they were both feeling, and he had to hold Alec or he would have collapsed. 

As his body moved, his cock shunted it's way right into Alec's prostate bang on for the first time tonight, which instantly spread the blaze of passion that was engulfing Magnus' body straight into Alec's as they both let out the full strength of their moans as streaks of electrical arousal thundered around their bodies.

When Magnus felt the vibrations of Alec starting to chuckle, he knew Alec thought he had got the upper hand... so he decided to remove that thought. Magnus crunched his fingers fully over the suspender around Alec's wrists, and he suddenly tugged it back, physically and dominantly pulling the whole of his love's body hard back onto is cock, smashing it right over the top of Alec's prostate. 

And boy did Alec scream... it felt like his insides were exploding as he managed to move his fingers to wrap around Magnus' hand, before he dug them in and let the nearly violent surges of lightning shoot up from his prostate, exploding like while light behind his eyes.

And as Magnus watched his cock sink into Alec's body, he fricking loved the way Alec's neck pinged back as he let everything out revealing his neck rune, which was another booster shot to his alpha pride.  
But Magnus didn't stop there, he began to use the suspenders as like a handle to start ploughing into Alec's ass, something he knew they both needed more than they needed air to breath.  
"Ohhhh... myyyyyy.. urghhhh fuck!!!! Harder!!!! Mmmmmmm, arghhhhhhh fuck!!!" Alec had lost all capable thought as he was being pounded by Magnus' rock hard cock, and was not just constantly moaning and pleading for more. 

The sound of their skin clashing together and of Magnus' hips slapping into Alec's ass was dwarfed by their shared groaning and screams of yes, more, harder and take it! Plus the way Magnus' hips were gyrating against his mates body was magical as his cock glided effortlessly into Alec's permanently tight ass, the slicked lube almost sticking to his foreskin which helped drag it down and back up the length of his huge cock, shooting those sparks of pleasure straight down the centre of his dick and all over his body. But the way Alec was squeezing his ass!!

Every time the omega felt the tingling burn of Magnus' cock pulling out before he slammed it back in holding onto the suspenders, truly dominating him, Alec would clench down his ass muscles tightly, not only drawing a gravely hoarse groan of pure ecstasy from Magnus and a cheekily slap on the bum, when Alec squeezed, Magnus' foreskin would tighten over his cock head as he moved, which helped Alec collect every last drop of Magnus' pre-cum to use as even more lube for him to keep fuck him harder and harder.

The spare suspender kept catching the corner of Magnus' eye as he was pounding into his boyfriend, and the idea that returned and swirled around his head made him jab his cock harder into Alec's prostate... he wanted Alec to...

Magnus got his wish as when he struck Alec's spot, the shadowhunter groaned deeply as he looked over his shoulder grinning wildly at his love, but even then his gaze wasn't fully there, he was so far into his sub space that he wasn't coming down. 

That was all Magnus needed as he grabbed onto the spare suspender and gently leaned down toweringly over Alec, plastering their damp bodies together as he positioned his mouth over his love's ear.  
After licking and plastering it with a few nibbles, Magnus whispered lustfully into his omega's ear;  
"Alec... I'm going to do something now... but if it's... ohhhh fuck..." Magnus paused as another stream of sizzling heat shot up from the sensitive cock head glans as they exited Alec's ass briefly. "If it's too much... god.... you have to tell..."

"Do it! Magnus it hurts without you... I need..." Alec nearly cried out, his whole body overwhelmed by the intensity of their pleasure being shared along their connection.

With one last kiss on his cheek, Magnus lifted back up and wrapped the suspender over Alec's eyes... shutting off every outside stimulus, dominating what his lover could experience as well as feel, taking it to the next level. Alec's response was immediate, instead of the worry Magnus had expected, something in him just clicked...  
His breathing kept catching in his throat, interlaced with high pitched moans and pleas, but his whole body relaxed... any sexual tension that had been building evaporated... he was giving everything he was to Magnus.

This act not only was blindfolding Alec to dominate him, he wanted it hyper engage Alec's other senses, but Magnus secretly also wanted to create another handle to grip onto with his other hand, and he then started ploughing Alec's ass the hardest they have ever done to before, pulling Alec's wrist restraint back as he tugged the one around his eyes, stretching his omega's head back also, fucking each other on a primal instinctual animalistic level... grunting, groaning and swearing as both of their bodies were shunted by continuous waves of pleasure.

Magnus however could feel the building pleasure deep in his gut... he was so close to erupting inside Alec's body, and he desperately needed Alec to cum as well, but just on queue Alec's ass started to feel even tighter and...

"Magnus I'm... I'm close..." he breathed out soulfully, despite the fact all he could see was blackness, it was like Alec was watching Magnus' face as he fucked into him, images from his memory burning through his eyes like the feeling of his alpha's cock slamming into him. 

Using the suspenders, Magnus stopped thrusting his hips, and he instead began just pulling Alec's body back onto his cock, only this time changing the angle every time. His huge inflamed cock head bombarded the right edge Alec's prostate, before Magnus moved Alec's body, his arms bulging out at the force he was exerting, and his time he slammed into the left edge. Each thrust had Alec's voice straining to get enough of his moaning out, his legs shaking barely able to support what little weight Magnus wasn't, every muscle Alec had was jerking and vibrating intensely fiercely, and with those damned suspender restraints, he couldn't even grab onto anything to channel it, so the omega just screamed his lungs out in ecstasy.

When Magnus struck Alec's prostate dead on, gliding over the top of it, his ass suddenly closed shut around his dick and that increase in pressure was enough to make them both explode. Magnus' whole body stiffened a split second before he erupted rivers of his hot wet sticky cum deep inside Alec's body, his face muscles straining as his mouth was wide open, yelling out every ounce of pleasure he was feeling. Alec came at exactly the same as his alpha, his body shrieking out as the flood of warmth travelled from his prostate, along his cock and bursting out streams of his cum, still feeling his body being held in place, dominantly restrained by Magnus and the suspenders, the blackness turning white in bliss. 

After riding out their orgasms together, Magnus' mouth resting over Alec's spine, lacing it with kiss and mumbling I love you so much into his omega, he let go of the suspenders and magically released them, letting them collapse onto the bed, panting heavily, their bodies exhausted and drenched in sweat...

 

However... Alec wasn't quite done yet...

From somewhere deep inside him, he out of the blue got a surge of strength and energy, his lust for Magnus powering him... that and he secretly activated his stamina rune, before he spoke with an increasingly playful aroused grin;  
"Magnus.... get on your back" 

The warlocks eyes shot open as he pulled out of Alec's body, both wincing as it was a hard but amazing fuck, and he tumbled to his side before looking into the love of his life's eyes, at first admiring the mark the suspender had left across his omegas face, but unable to stop the innocent and a little bit frightened look from staining his beautiful orbs.

Alec knew exactly why Magnus was worried, he had only bottomed that one other time, and now he was practically ordering Magnus to again, and despite his confidence that his warlock would love what he wanted to do, Alec felt the weight of ice crushing in his stomach, the guilt rising up inside him like it was nausea.

"Magnus I'm sorry.... I'm so sorry... I didn't know what I was thin.." Alec began sobbing out, hating himself for what he'd asked as tears ran down his face, he was exhausted.

"Alec... take me... take your alpha's ass!" He grumbled to Alec, biting his bottom lip as his cock sprang back into life.

After Magnus wiped the tears from Alec's face, he span around and rested on his back, the shadowhunter gently guiding him down. It took a few deep breaths for Magnus to calm... this was a big role reversal for him, but he loved and trusted Alec so much that he knew whatever Alec would do, it would feel amazing.

Alec carefully wrapped his hands around both of Magnus' ankles before lifting them up and placing them over his shoulders, rubbing his face along the smooth muscular calf of his warlock, feeling the slight twinges of worry still jogging his legs. Alec leaned forward between Magnus' opened exposed legs and he placed his lips over his love's, sharing a slow lip locking reassuring kiss, the sound of the squelching of moisture as their lips moved was more than enough to help calm Magnus' remaining nerves... as Alec knew it would. 

During the kiss, Alec surreptitiously reached over, his wrists still red from the restraints themselves, and he grabbed hold of one of the suspenders. After pulling on Magnus bottom lip a few more times, Alec lifted his body up and placed the suspender over Magnus chest, before he started rubbing it over and around Magnus' sensitive nipples...

"Ohhhh fucking hell Alec!!!" Magnus belted out as with a face and eyes both contorted, his hands dashing out to wrap around Alec's back, his fingers burying themselves into his omegas muscular frame as wave after surging wave of horniness erupted through him. 

Alec continued to trial down his alpha's body, painfully avoiding his cock as they both knew they were so close to cuming again already and that would have pushed them both over the edge, before he finally reached Magnus' ankle.

"You trust me too.. right?" Alec looked down at his alpha, even though he was acting like the confident dom, he still needed Magnus' reassurance and confidence.

"More than you could possibly... possibly know" Magnus forced out, the building of expectation way to overpowering.

With a puppy cute, innocent and soft smile, and turned his attention back to the suspender... 

Alec fastened the material around one of Magnus' ankles, before moving the material around the back of his neck to Magnus' other ankle, where Alec then tied the suspender too, not only restraining his alpha's legs together, but also locking Magnus' whole body to his...  
"Are you ready?" Alec asked flutteringly, having to stop himself drooling all over Magnus because fuck... the image that was before him would be burnt onto his soul forever, his muscular, naked, rock hard perfect alpha... wanting to be taken.

Alec grinned when he felt Magnus' ankles tugging on the restraints, his warlocks eyebrows furrowed and intermittent breaths laced with annoyed huffs and puffs, but the shadowhunter knew this was only a ploy... he could see how hard and throbbing Magnus' cock was, it was practically doing a dance it was so ready for it!

With an asking flick of his eyes to Magnus, the warlock knew exactly what Alec wanted, and after a click of his fingers, Magnus got himself prepped with lube because Alec knew if he fingered and rimmed Magnus, then neither of them would have lasted. With Magnus' legs spread open and tied over his shoulders, Alec could see a glistening pearl of lube dripping out of his love's hole and the shadowhunter couldn't resist. He held Magnus' legs up as he quickly dove down and licked up the trail of lube, right back to Magnus entrance before Alec darted his whole tongue in, wanting to make sure Magnus was ready. 

Magnus' heart rate was building as well as his moaning, the tension and need for Alec uncontrollable even for him, and as his head turned wildly in his pillow, the warlock alpha forced his eyes to stay open, wanting to watch Alec's head burying in his ass... but the second Alec's tongue touched his pink entrance Magnus brought his hands up into Alec's hair with a grunt, pushing his amazing tongue deeper inside his ass.

"No!!! God Alec please.... next time! I need you.." Magnus pleaded out, not missing the glint in his omegas eye when he said next time.

Alec didn't need to be told twice as he lifted up, towering his own hair muscular tone body over Magnus', and god did the warlocks cock nearly explode at the site, his heart pumping fast as it spread a wave of warmth around his body. But Alec kept going, the lifted up and soon he started pushing his neck back against the suspender, which in turn lifted Magnus legs and ass up even higher, exposing his ready ass for Alec's cock. 

So after manoeuvred his body in place, sharing a checking smile with his love, and grabbing the base of his cock, Alec started pressing it against Magnus' tight nearly virgin hole, both gasping loudly in unison as his cock breached Magnus' entrance. Alec watched in awe as his alpha was giving him his ass, his love for Magnus somehow just keeps growing, and the way his hole stretched open to take every inch of his cock.

When Alec saw Magnus' rigid fingers laying open on either side of his head, he quickly interlocked his hands with Magnus' before stroking them with his thumbs, reassuring and helping his love, especially when Alec saw the slight pained winces Magnus was trying to hide.

"Don't hide things from me!" Alec responded with an almost alpha dominant growl of his owl, having stopped pushing for a second, the tight ring of Magnus' ass muscles sending bursts of pleasure right up his cock.

Magnus looked up into Alec's eyes... 'this was it... this was what a completely perfect life looked like' the warlock thought to himself, before he reached up and pulled Alec down into another kiss, wrapping both of his hands through his omega's hair. Their kisses soon became saturated with hungry lustful moans as Alec pushed the final inch of his cock into Magnus tight hole, both sharing and owning the moans they were creating in each other's bodies. The way Magnus was squeezing his ass around Alec's cock head glans as he started pulling out slowly... 

Alec knew Magnus had learnt it from him, and that made his heart flutter as he bit down on his alpha's lips... before an idea popped into his head...

As Alec started moving away from the kiss, Magnus also began to withdraw his hands... but Alec stopped him by placing his own hands over his love's:  
"No Magnus..." Alec murmured, but he didn't finish as once again they shared a look, and after their eyes locked together, they both moved their gaze in unison to the spare suspender, before Alec lead their shared gaze with his hand over his alpha's cheek to Magnus' wrist... and the smile that broke out on his warlocks face was... it warmed Alec's heart, and jogged his cock right into Magnus' prostate.

"Urghhhhhh Alec fuck!!!! I see why you like..." Magnus started moaning breathlessly, his whole body clenching harshly at the surges of pleasure, even his toes were curling as he repeatedly beat his head into the pillow, not quite sure what to do with all this horniness. 

"Now!" Alec ordered, and they didn't even need words as Magnus magically attached the other suspender around his wrists, locking them as well as his ankles around Alec's neck and body.  
With his warlock restrained by the suspenders, Alec then placed his hands under Magnus body, and he used his strength to lift Magnus up until they were standing up tall, the warlock gripping his tied up limbs around Alec's body, a little worried he'd fall... actually he wasn't... he had complete confidence in Alec.

When Magnus was done admiring his omega's strength with his head tucked over his shoulder, the warlock started to wonder why Alec hadn't started thrusting yet, so Magnus drifted his back and immediately saw and heard Alec's distress. The omega's face was scrunched up, he was practically chewing his lips and his body was shaking in exhaustion, having to hold himself back.

"Alec... Alec what's wrong?" Magnus rasped, his voice coarse with what, straining against the suspenders, wanting to touch Alec's face but god they felt amazing over his skin... and the way Alec had restrained him!?

Magnus hadn't realised his mind had wondered, and as he opened his eyes, he was met with a beaming Alec.

"Having fun?" The shadowhunter asked jokingly, "and what's wrong is your ass... god it's so tight I dare not move or ill cum..." 

"Well now you know exactly how I feel every time I make love to you! He exclaimed, "now my precious shadowhunter... fuck me!" Magnus choked at the building tension. 

Alec didn't need to be asked again, so straight away he pulled his dick of Magnus' ass and let Magnus fall hard right onto his hard cock, smashing straight into Magnus' prostate, and before they could scream the place down, Alec locked together their mouths again, not wanting to let a single one of their moans escape.

With every thrust into Magnus' body Alec felt like he could get harder and faster, and the way Magnus was making his throat vibrate at the intensity of his groans proved he was as much in ecstasy as he was. The way Magnus' body twisted as he landed over his cock moved Alec's foreskin, and trapped it just on the underside of his cock... and as it stayed their, it was rubbed and rubbed as Alec kept pounding into his alpha. Soon though Alec had to break out of Magnus' mouth and yell his heart out before biting down into Magnus shoulder, his legs nearly giving way as they trembled with pleasure.  
Magnus wasn't sure how Alec had got so good at this, but the way he was thrusting into his sensitive spot every fucking time was amazing, and he was shocked that his ass could take what Alec's huge cock was doing to him. What made it such good torture for Magnus was the way he hated as much as he loved the stretch and restraining nature of the suspenders. They were stopping him from touching Alec and shoving him to the ground and ravaging him, but on the other hand the feel of the material did things to him, and soon Magnus was so close to exploding as he tugged on the suspenders.  
Alec could feel the suspenders straining and rubbing against his back, and that was all he needed to slam even harder into Magnus' body, both desperately near cumming.

"Owwwww fuck Alec!!"

"Mmmmm god Magnus I'm...."

Alec quickly shifted his hips up again he was fucking his alpha so hard you could only see a blur as their skin and bodies slapped together, and with one well placed aim, time exactly when Magnus chose to clench his already tight ass, they both came so hard!

Magnus' cum exploded all over Alec's body, sticking to his chest hair and even reaching the suspenders, whilst Alec shot his cum so deep into Magnus he could practically taste it. The way they had shared their cum, the dominance... this time, made their link rage stronger and more intense than ever.

Just before they collapsed for a quick nap... Magnus undid the suspenders, luckily Alec was still holding him, and he quickly reached round to gather some of Alec's cum, mixing it together with his own covering the suspender.

Magnus carefully placed it between their lips, and they closed the gap, sharing a deep passionate, cum stained suspender kiss, before finally falling onto bed, falling asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I love reading comments and stuff, so maybe comment if you can.
> 
> I'm on Twitter, @grrrsquishy Tommy(me), maybe like and Retweet if you can :)
> 
> Thank you again!
> 
> And special thanks to @atowncaledmalec and @helloHeidi_101 for being there for me and being my inspiration!


	21. Chapter 20 link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I uploaded chapter 20 wrong :(  
> But it's all good now :)   
> So click previous and I hope you like it :)

Sorry guys I uploaded chapter 20 wrong :(  
But it's all good now :)   
So click previous and I hope you like it :)


	22. The scan before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's scan is finally here, but with evil planning to keep Magnus away and stop it, will it go ahead?
> 
> What is their plan?
> 
> Will Magnus and Alec be ok?
> 
> Read to find out... I hope you like it ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read my story so far!! I love everyone of you :)
> 
> Special thanks to those who comment, like and do stuff on twitter, I love getting feedback :)
> 
> After the smut... the ANGST is here!! (im so sorry..)
> 
> I hope you like it :)

Exhaustion had taken hold of Alec and Magnus, with hours flying by as they peacefully and soundly slept, wrapped up warmly in each other's arms with their still moist cum mixing together all over their bodies, exchanging little snores as Alec gently shuffled in his sleep, safe in the knowledge that Magnus would never him let go. 

As midday ticked by, the couple had somehow ended up huddled even closer, secure in each other's grip, with Magnus resting his head on Alec's shoulder and using one of his hands like a pillow. It was like the couple were almost frozen in time... enjoying a perfect moment. The only movement being the strand of Magnus' hair that was fluttering under his omega's breath, and the soft beating of their hearts. Perhaps most importantly, they were happy... they were so so happy. Even in their slumber they each had a soft smile permanently plastered across their faces, and their link was flowing like a constant stream of joyful, jubilant and gleeful emotions all rolled into one. It's shear power allowed both of them to draw strength and love from the connection as it radiated heat around their bodies, permeating their hearts and warming every corner of their being. 

However 13:00 soon came, the time of their ultrasound appointment, ... and went... it wasn't until 13:23 that a wakeup call which would spark off a chain of devastating events occurred…

"DOO DOOO DOOOOOO DADADADA DUN DUNDUN DUNDUN DUNDUN..." came the X-FIles ringtone on Magnus' mobile, blaring out at over 100 decibels, forcing a wedge through the aura of peaceful bliss that had transcended over the couple.

Magnus' body was shunted violently from his deep sleep, filled with dreams of him holding his... HIS baby in his arms as they both rested against a sleeping Alec... but his lazy groans were quickly shunted aside… and soon enough Magnus' eyes pierced open as he sharply lifted his head, instantly flinging his body and arm towards his phone, throwing a dampening field around it. The anger already building inside his still dazed confused mind... his first thought was being worried that the disturbance would wake up Alec... the second being, 'who the hell is calling me at this hour!?'

But as his lock screen lit up: '23 messages, 1 missed call' and '13:24', everything suddenly flooded back in an instant...

"Oh my god the scan!!" Magnus yelped out, hitting his knee before burying his head down into his hands, getting increasingly distraught... 'how could we be late for THIS!?' The alpha cried out in his mind, about to shake Alec awake when his phone began ringing again, only this time Magnus grabbed hold of it and answered straight away. He had momentarily thought about going to another room so he didn't disturb Alec's last few minutes of well-earned sleep, but Magnus knew if he left his omega's side, he would wake up... especially considering his condition and their link.

"Hello?" Magnus asked down the phone, not having had time to check who it was... although he had a pretty good guess.

"Magnus Bane!" Came Catarina's exclamation down the other end, but before she started, the female warlock just needed to make sure everything was ok, "Are you two ok?" She asked, more concerned this time.

"Ermmmm... yer we're fine, more than fine" Magnus ended with his grin growing wider and wider as he stared at his sleeping mate.

"Ohh good... so how was the sex?" Catrina quizzed her dear friend in a slow, exaggeratingly happy sounding but leading tone, the underlying frustration evident. 

A deep crimson burst of colour spread across the alpha's face quicker than it took him to formulate a response, the embarrassment nearly overwhelming as the alpha's head shot centre forward and his eyes shot open. Magnus really really wanted to say 'God it was f***ing amazing!!! The way Alec used his ass and those suspenders!! And my ass is burning so freaking good!' but this was his friend...

"Pardon? What are you... why are you asking that?" Magnus asked proclaiming innocence through his stuttering tone. 

"Because Magnus Bane..." Catarina started, ending her calm demeanour; "I know you! You two couldn't keep your hands off each other ONE MORNING could you!? Do you know how many strings I pulled to get you this appointment!?" She shouted down the phone, trying her hardest to sound furious, but realistically Catarina could never be angry with them... they were adorable, so the best the female warlock could managed was to sound extremely frustrated.

"Hey!! We can keep our..." Magnus began defiantly, but he soon halted his defence when he dropped his gaze and he realised that his left hand was twirling around inside Alec's hair, interlacing those movements with gentle strokes down his sleeping face.

"Ok... fair point." Magnus sighed guiltily, "I am so so sorry we missed our appointment Catarina."

"Yes you should be!" She responded, both sharing the briefest of smiles at the confidence the omega Catarina had when talking to Magnus, that's what being a great friend can do.

However Magnus' heart immediately began to race as a fearing cold dispersed around his body, and after a particularly deep sigh, the alpha asked;  
"Catarina I can't tell Alec that we aren't going today... he's been worrying about nothing else for days, hell I've never been more scared or excited! Is there any way you can..." 

"Magnus! Magnus calm down." Catrina responded calmly, sensing the alpha's building distress, also knowing it would wake Alec up if he didn't relax.

"But we..." 

"Magnus! You are extremely lucky I know you two so well." She smiled down the phone, already hearing a drop in Magnus' breathing rate.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a touch more control.

"I knew you two can't stop having sex! You're like rabbits but a million times worse" Catarina laughed, "and that's why I booked Alec's 'real' appointment with me at 3 o'clock, which gives you over an houe to peel yourselves off each other and get here, is that enough time?" She said much more cheerfully.

"Oh thank god Catarina I owe you one! Thank you so much!" Magnus practically chuckled in joy down the phone.

"Yes you do Magnus Bane! Now wake your husband up and get ready!" And with that Catarina ended the call.

"Husband?" Magnus quietly said out loud... loving the way it sounded as it slid off his tongue... but that was a discussion for another time, no matter how much Magnus wished they were husb...

"Magnus!?" Alec abruptly shouted out as he propelled his body upright, but having moved too soon too quickly, the omega laid his woozy head over Magnus' shoulder.

"Alec it's ok! I'm here, we're ok and so is our baby!" The alpha promised the love of his life as he wrapped his arms around Alec's body and firmly stroked him, fighting away the tides of worry he could sense in his omega.

"Magnus I felt... why were you so worried?" Alec breathlessly murmured almost silently into his mate’s skin.

The alpha's guilt, and anger, with himself was evident immediately as he expelled a strong hiss through his nose and turned his contorted face away so Alec couldn't see him.

"Alec I'm sorry. I'm sorry you have to feel everything I do, I try to st.." Magnus began solemnly.

"No! God no Magnus don't you dare try and stop it!" Alec interrupted terrified. "I need you, I need our link! I love every single thing I feel from you, everything, and well... I rely on the strength I get from you to keep going."

"Alexander please don't say things like that..." Magnus pleaded as he placed his finger under Alec's chin, before pushing it up to bring his omega's face up to look into his eyes, the distress clearly ingrained on his face. 

"I rely on your strength! What you send me every second of every day... it reminds me of the light in the world, that I am loved and cherished, and most of all... it gives me something to keep fighting for. So you keep going for yourself, and for me!" Magnus expressed struggling to get his words out, exposing his soul to the man he loved. 

A thin veil of moisture had coated Alec's eyes as he listened and felt all of his love's words, but he could also see the same sheen of dampness descending over Magnus' eyes as they shared their gaze...

"Ditto" Alec said simply, both bursting out in smiles as they started to laugh at Alec's innocent and simple, but so meaningful, word.

However, the smile soon escaped from Alec's face; "oh god Magnus what time is it!?" He asked frantically reaching over his alpha's body to see the clock.

But as Alec leaned over, his neck with his hyperactive omega scent glands glided past his alpha's nose, and Magnus took in the deepest breath of his life, inflating his lungs and saturating every part of his body with Alec's scent. But as the alpha felt his body numbing and his cock twitch, he had to bite down hard on his lip and avoid his gaze as a panicking Alec returned, too distressed to notice Magnus' distracted mood.

"No... no.... Magnus!" Alec tearfully expressed, his hands starting to shake. "We've missed it! We've missed it! We've miss..."

"Alec! Catarina made the appointment for 3 o'clock, not 1!" Magnus had to say nearly yelling as he grabbed hold of Alec's wrists, feeling his own gut wrenching as his omega's distress was transferred along their connection, knowing it would take a shock to help calm him, so he shouted loudly.

"She... she did?" Alec asked, still a little confused.

"She did my angel" Magnus smiled as he glided his hands up his mate’s arms, making every hair on his omega's limbs stand up on end, releasing his wrists and keeping going until he reached Alec's face, where he started stoking his cheeks with the backs of his fingers. With each stroke of Magnus' fingers, more and more of Alec's worries dissipated, until only pure love remained.

Seeing, and feeling Alec's calmness along their link, Magnus continued;

"Catarina somehow knew that we would get..." the warlock paused for a moment as he shared a flirtatious grin with his mate, "distracted with each other.

Alec started chuckling deeply as memories and feelings of a few hours flooded back, "oh boy we got distracted didn't we!?"

"That we did my love." Magnus grinned as his grip around his omega's face got that bit tighter.

"That woman is amazing, but I... I feel guilty that I forgot, no... no I didn't forget, I let myself get distracted!” Alec said sadly, the weight of regret dragging his head down.

Magnus used his touch on Alec's face to bring his head back up, "WE let ourselves love each other, there's nothing wrong with that"

"But our baby scan..." 

Hearing those words coming from Alec's mouth warmed Magnus straight to his core and his heart flutter... it would take a lifetime for him to get used to this, this gift.  
"Nothing wrong Alec! Having the scan a couple of hours later won't affect anything, and we would never have forgotten." Magnus said sternly.

"We wouldn't" Alec agreed as the smile slowly returned to his face.

After sharing a long gaze into their love’s eyes, and teasing a few kisses, Alec got out of bed, which was always horrible, and started getting ready for the ultrasound scan.

Magnus had planned on doing the same, but his phone screen flashed an alert again just as he was clambering out of bed. So he perched over the edge, reached for his phone, and started reading the now 31 messages. Only 4 had come from Catarina as she knew what they were up to, and they were only a few moments late, but they still made Magnus chuckle; 

"Get out of your boyfriend and get her now Bane!" Was one message he particularly liked. 

The rest of the messages were from a number of Magnus' contacts from within the vampire clans and the Werewolf packs... something was obviously going down.

As Magnus read each and every word of the lengthy messages, the smile disappeared from his face and the alpha's legs quickly stopped swinging in their happy state, and as he absorbed more of it, Magnus' face and shoulders slumped harshly, a slow freezing tide of dread rising through his body.

Each message reported another brutal attack, two vampires were torn to shreds in a back alley, a lone werewolf was descended upon by half a dozen vampires and... Magnus had to stop and quickly look to the ceiling as he brought his hand to cover his mouth, gasping and swallowing harshly as his stomach tried to vomit its contents in horror. Magnus tried to control his stuttering breaths... but the pain kept building.

As he read on the agonising stabbing sensation in his stomach only got worse, and despite the contents of every messaging being terrible, one caught his eye more than any other, and it wrenched his gut so hard that it felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, flooding his body with a cold senseless pain as his breath caught in his throat.

The message, from one of his contacts in the werewolves, read: "Luke has been attacked, suspect vampires, don't know if he'll pull through. If proven, it will lead to war, which will undoubtably drag in the whole of the Downworld. COME NOW!"

\-- sent 13:01 (28 minutes ago).

Magnus barely had any time to begin processing the magnitude of what was happening, focusing all his energy on it, when suddenly he was nearly shaken out of his skin as he felt the bed next to him dip and Alec's arms wrap around his shoulders. As the tension somehow began evaporating from Magnus' body, his omega was reaching his delicate hands up to wipe away the tears from his alpha's cheeks, each one weighed down the screams of his people.

Instead of asking 'what's wrong' or 'are you alright?' Alec sensed the debilitating sorrow that Magnus was going through, so instead, still cuddling his love tightly, the omega simply said;

"Tell me" in his softest voice, masking his own fear and the pain he was feeling in his own stomach as it was transferred along their link.

"Alec..." Magnus sobbed, barely able to get his words out, afraid if he started he'd never stop... spiralling down and down... but he knew Alec must be feeling his distress and it wasn't fair... plus they told each other everything;  
"Alec my world’s falling apart... and I don't know what to do." He cried out, the intense and destructive conflict playing out in his mind clearly evident through his eyes, orbs that Alec had locked onto, and he could see the pain.

"What's happened?" Alec asked sadly.

Magnus crunched his fingers into the bed sheets as his frustration grew, however the warlock didn't know where to start, but he knew time was running out, so he decided to be succinct;

"The Downworld is on the brink of war, vampires are attacking werewolves, werewolves are responding and there's even talk of the seelies getting involved..." 

Alec could see and hear from his stuttering sobs this was hard for Magnus to talk about; "Magnus you don't have to... I’m sorry..."

"I want to! With all this turmoil going on, I have to go to try and stop it... my people need me." He finished with a heavy heart, before breathing in deeply as he turned to face Alec, mirroring his actions as he placed a hand softly over his omega's cheek;  
"But my family needs me too." 

"Family?" Alec repeated again, as a loving heat dispersed from his heart, his reply almost silently it was so soft, like he heard it wrong, but also feeling guilty when a small smile fluttered across his face.

Magnus' battered soul paused for a minute when he saw Alec smiling at him, and the storm that was raging in his mind was momentarily calmed by Alec's light, just about letting the corners of the alpha's mouth to start rise momentarily;

"You are my family... and so is our baby."

Alec's smile stayed as he watched his mates conflicted eyes, trying to help Magnus cope by sharing his strength along their connection… but the smile quickly faded as Alec suddenly realised why Magnus was so conflicted.

Before he showed Magnus any other signs of just how shattering the realisation was, Alec pushed it aside... he knew Magnus had to do this;

"You have to go Magn.."

"No!!" Magnus shouted out furiously, interrupting his omega slamming his fists down on the bed, making Alec jump and recoil slightly as he'd infused his tone with alpha anger.  
"I can't miss your first ultrasound! I won't!"

Magnus turned to Alec and grabbed onto his shoulders before he started shaking him;  
"You hear me?! I never, NEVER thought I'd get this opportunity in my entire life! But then you gave me the most... fucking precious thing in creation, god I love you so much... please don't... please don't let me... I don't want to miss it. I don't want to miss anything!"  
Magnus managed to force the last few words out breathlessly through his shaking head and swelling eyes, before his control failed, and he slowly fell into Alec's chest and started sobbing.

Alec was shaken by Magnus' actions, but he pushed that out of his mind and Alec instinctively wrapped his arms tightly and safely around his mate, protecting him as he stroked his hands through the back of his alpha's hair, feeling his chest dampen as Magnus let himself let go. But Alec's grip never let go, he held his mate so firmly as they rocked, the omega whispering constantly into Magnus' ear;  
"I love you... I love you..."  
All the while Alec had to keep blinking rapidly to try and stop crying himself, seeing, feeling and sensing Magnus in this much pain was impossible to handle... but somehow Alec did.

They may have been muffled, but the sobs coming from Magnus were heart breaking, and Alec would have rested like that for the rest of time... staying with Magnus. Unfortunately, Magnus’ phone buzzed again, in fact a series of rapid alerts suddenly ripped Magnus from Alec's chest, having turned his phone off of silent a few moments ago. 

But Alec could see Magnus' body shaking with the build up of tension and fear, the choice facing him was unimaginable... and it was slowly consuming him, slowly destroying him.

Alec couldn't let that happen.

So the omega copied Magnus' earlier actions by placing his hands over his alpha's shoulders and span him round, until they were looking into each other's eyes again.

"Magnus... when the world hurts you, when it demands unimaginable sacrifices from you, and when it pushes you back, there's one person that you can always rely on to catch you." Alec started lovingly softly, seeing the fire behind Magnus' eyes starting to fade slightly as he continued his soft strokes, "I'm your person Magnus... I love you."

"But Alec..." 

"I love you!" Alec said abruptly. "Now we both know what you have to do," he continued biting his lip to hold himself together, "you have to go to Luke, and stop this war before it has a chance to start!"

"I could go after your scan..." Magnus stutteringly.

"I wish you could come, but the situation needs you know." Alec said to his love who was still shaking his head, not wanting to believe, "There will be more scans Magnus, and we will go to every single one together, I promise." The omega said sincerely. 

After a few deep sighs staring at his mate, Magnus started nodding, but every shake was like a sledgehammer to his heart.

"I don't deserve you Alec... I love you so much." He said through hissing breath. 

"Stop that, we deserve each other! Now click those fingers and get us ready before we change our minds!" Alec said, putting on a fake happy demeanour, when he relent wanted to cry. He had been looking forward to Magnus being there with him for his first scan more than anything... but they couldn't. 

"Ok" Magnus sighed defeatedly.

A few painfully short seconds and clicks later, Magnus was fully dressed and perfectly formed, standing with Alec at their front door, the shadowhunter deciding to head out early so he could take his time getting to the hospital. 

There was an uneasy silence as the couple stood, hand in hand, toe to toe, breath to breath, their eyes dancing, at the threshold of their apartment, before Alec broke the silence.

"If I stand here much longer looking at you Magnus... I'm not gonna be able to go without..." Alec came to a shunted stop, eyes crunching shut as his breathing slowed and deepened.

Magnus couldn't think of the words he needed... seeing Alec like this... so instead the alpha followed his instincts... and he carefully cupped Alec's face and brought them together, starting a beautiful kiss. It wasn't like their usual sexually fuelled kiss, it was a slow, passionate and promising kiss. 

The second their lips collided, air thundered up through their noses, the currents intermixing so that even the very air that they breathed was one. After pressing their sizzling lips together, the parted with an addicted squelch before they took it turns to push and then ride their lips down their mates, feeling every spark of pleasure and love that came with their movements. As their noses tickled against each other's faces, both their stomachs tensed up at the same time at the power of the thrust of heat that cascaded along their connection, filling them to the brim with their love. 

It was a good 5 minutes before they finally parted, Alec walking through the doorway, latching his hand onto Magnus' for as long as possible... until the door had to close, and Alec turned, facing the world alone, and he hated it for it.

As Alec turned to rest his head back against the outside of their apartment door, he heard the unmistakable noise of Magnus activating his portal, going to save the underworld... which Alec knew was the right thing to do, but he was still furious with whoever it was that had taken Magnus away from him. 

The longer Alec stood, the weaker his resolve got... his knees started trembling and his chest heaved as he panted breathlessly, keeping his head facing to the empty ceiling, desperate not to let the tears fall. But nothing stopped his body falling with a pained sob and he started sliding down the door, ready to bury himself in his own embrace...

 

However, a sudden and dramatic force of wind and lightning pushed Alec onto his side before he was able to reach for his weapon... standing ready whilst he also covered his stomach with his other hand... his instincts already developing, 'what the hell now!?' Alec thought solemnly as he rubbed the dampness from his face...

"Alexander?" Came Magnus' startled response.

"Magnus!!" Alec screamed out as he ran straight to his mate, flinging his legs to wrap up around his waist as he felt Magnus' hands moving down to support his weight, and Alec dived into Magnus this time, starting a deep long passionate kiss. Their tongues rubbed and circled around the length of their mates as they again took it in turns to suck down the length of their love's tongues before diving back in, enjoying the vibrations powering down their throats as they swallowed each other's groans.

"No!" Alec suddenly pulled away, causing Magnus to literally cry out in pain at the loss, his eyes hurting...

"But I want to... forever" Magnus growled as he began leaning towards his mate’s mouth, stealing a few kisses and dragging long moans from Alec as he squeezed his ass.

"Magnus... I promise will kiss loads when we get back" Alec said again, trying desperately to maintain himself, "but you know you have to go."

"I know... but I needed to see you again" Magnus mumbled.

"I love you too, and I'll see you soon" the omega promised.

"I'll do everything in my power to be there for your scan Alec, I promise you... and I love you." 

With those words, Magnus left this time, and Alec made his way to the hospital.

**

The second Magnus stepped through the portal into the alley way, he was meet with a wall of hostility as a fleet of glowing eyes bored right at him, like they were ready to pounce. But Magnus wasn't the High Warlock and ultra-alpha for nothing, so he didn't let anything phase him or reveal any signs of weakness as he continued on his journey, straight towards a slumped over figure, one that Magnus immediately recognised as Luke.

As his pace quickened, Magnus shouted out: "There's no need for this reaction! I'm a friend! And I'm here to help Luke" 

With no answer, Magnus continued until he reached his friend and knelt down over him, the rest of his pack circling around them, reluctantly trusting Magnus' intentions as he started to work on him. After what had happened with Alec and the ... the possession, Magnus had asked Catarina to teach him some basic healing magic, which seemed to be doing the trick as Luke's wound slowly began to look better.

"It was those vampires! Look at the amount of blood around here, we can smell it's them from a hundred miles away!" One of the other werewolves shouted out.

"We're already making them pay!" Another called out.

"Making them pay? Is that what you've been doing!?" Magnus exclaimed right back as he stood up, projecting his alpha voice to the whole crowd, having done as much as he could for Luke here.

"I call it vigilante justice and begging for war! We have no idea what happened here, or who attacked Luke!" The alpha shouted vehemently to get his point across. "All we can see is some blood and the scent of a vampire, anybody or anything could have set this up!" 

Magnus was met with a collective roar of amusement from the rest of Luke's pack, each one grabbing their bellies as their disbelieving bellows only got stronger... 

"Enough!" Shouted a male werewolf, stepping forward to face Magnus.  
"You come here Warlock and claim to want to help our leader, who still appears to be dying, and then you start defending our enemy!? Who do you think you are?" He growled, infusing all of his own alpha into his voice.

But it didn't affect Magnus at all, and he took another step forward, his steel blank cold expression masking a burning furnace of anger building inside him...

"I am Magnus Bane and I am your last hope to stay alive! But if you say one more word I swear I will break every bone in your body" The warlock threatened, pumping his actions, words and scent with every drop of his ultra alpha power, so much so his mouth was dripping with venomous fury. 

The response was immediate as the alpha werewolf started shaking violently before he lost his nerve completely and sprinted away into the shadows, terrified for his life as all the other werewolves stood... cold chills traveling down their backs, quivering in their boots.

"I am missing my omega's first scan to try and help you! So don't you dare ever speak to me like..."

"Magnus?" Luke suddenly coughed out, interrupting an alpha who wasn't going to stop.

The change in Magnus was immediate as he turned his face and returned to Luke's side, supporting his head as he struggled to sit up against the wall, wincing out as steams of pain shot down his limbs.

"Magnus it wasn't.... it wasn't the vampires..." Luke struggled through the near agonising pain, combating also his need to sleep and recover... it was overwhelming. 

Magnus could tell Luke wouldn't be conscious for long, so he had to cut to the chase and asked quickly;  
"Who was it then?"

"I don't know... but they..." Luke stopped and signalled for Magnus to get closer, so only he could hear.. "but they looked like demons from the tales of edom... and they used magic." 

Magnus backed off, falling onto his hands as he took in a stunned breath, feeling a cold flush instantly darken every corner of his being, spreading a piercing wave of disbelief and fear, slowing down even his heart. 'What warlock or demon would do this.... which one would have the power to take on Luke? It could have been… my father?!’

As the questions span round Magnus' confused mind, Luke cried out as another surge of pain shot up from his wounds, but he HAD to say one more thing..

"Magnus... it's a....." Luke started, but his head began to fall back with his eyes rolling...

"Wait no no Luke, it's a what??" Magnus pressed, catching his friends head and lifting it up again.

"You have to... have to go...... arghhh" the werewolf struggled.

"I can't! Not until I've ended this conflict before it begins!" Magnus yelled out, turning to face the other werewolves. 

"This wasn't done by the vampires! And I promise you that if you stand down, I will use every power at my, and the Shadowhunter's, disposal to find who was responsible!" Magnus called out firmly to the werewolves, projecting his voice enough so they'd all listen, but their first loyalty was to Luke, and as they all turned to face him, Luke was able to nod... giving the order to stop.

Magnus' let out a relieved sigh, having just before he arrived gone to see the vampires, imploring that if the werewolves stopped their attacks, they should do so, and they had agreed. 

Despite being far from over, Magnus had managed to stop a potential catastrophe... but Luke's words still played on his mind, and whilst he was caught up, Luke managed to say one more thing before the darkness of sleep took him;

"It's a tra.... trap.... this whole thing… go to.... save... save..." 

"Save who!?" Magnus begged as he kneeled down, grabbing onto Luke's shoulder.

"Alec....."

 

"No......." Magnus painfully murmured, the alpha's heart beating rapidly out of control as a cold sweat fell down his brow. He staggered back along the ground, scraping the skin of his hands and hurting his elbows as his shaking body kept giving way...

That's when he felt it... a sharp tug along his link with Alec, he needed Magnus now...

"No!!!!" Magnus screamed more powerfully this time, wrapping his hands tightly around his stomach, and once he'd got far enough away from Luke, Magnus opened a portal to the hospital and stepped through... a terror the likes of which the world had never seen before building up inside him... Petrified his family... everything was in danger...

***

Oblivious to what was happening, Alec had made his way to the hospital, a small spring in his step returning as his hope that Magnus would be able to be there was steadily growing. Once he'd arrived, Alec was shown to one of the private ultrasound rooms and the nice nurse said that Catarina would be down in a moment... well she would have been nice had Alec not been scowling at her the whole time. Ever since the institute, Alec had developed a fear/hatred for medical staff...

"Alexander" Catarina beamed happily as she walked into the room, jogging Alec from his thumb twirling and back to reality, and extended her arms for a hug.

"Catarina it's so good to see you" Alec said returning the smile... as much as he could, and the hug. 

"So where is he? He's not under the sheets is he?" Catarina laughed as she raised her eyebrows suggestively.

Alec couldn't help but laugh at that, pretending he wasn't burning up with embarrassment, but that soon faded;

"Magnus ermmm... he got called away, but he said he'd try to be here." Alec ended, trying to sound hopeful but fearing the worst.

Catarina sighed deeply as she placed her hand around Alec's forearm, "Oh I am sorry. I'm sure he will do his best, and you know how much he loves you... how much this must be hurting him not to be here."

"Oh I know!" Alec responded straight away, not wanting her to think he was upset with Magnus, nothing could be further from the truth. "I love him too... and I was wondering, could you maybe record the ultrasound? So we can watch it together later?" Alec asked with a small questioning smile.

"Of course, what a lovely idea." Catarina agreed.

So after a few minutes, everything was set up..

"Now this gel might be a bit cold" Catarina said as she rubbed it over the surface of the ultrasound tool she was going to use, kind of like the circular end of a stethoscope. "Please lift up your shirt"

Alec nodded and reached his fingers around the bottoms cuffs of his shirt... but he hesitated... he'd never shown anyone else his other than Magnus his stomach before... there were still some scars from the possession attack, and he was embarrassed about them.

Catarina could see his distress and wanted to calm him; "Alec, it's ok, I'm a professional"

Seeing her smile, Alec relaxed and lifted his shirt up, turning his attention rapidly away from the scars whilst ignoring the small whimper that left Catarina's mouth, focusing his attention on the monitor... and also the door.

There was a few seconds of delay between what was being recorded, which is what Catarina could see, and the feed that Alec could see on the other monitor... and as he waited, Catrina started her scan.

"Hmmmm.... that's strange..." Catrina mumbled under her breath, not realising Alec had heard it.

 

And he would have gone mental had he not felt the familiar sudden drop in air temperature, followed by the characteristic distorted body of a portal forming in the hospital room, right behind the screen that Alec and Catarina were on the other side of.

"Magnus!!!" Alec shouted out, the joy returning to his face as he pushed his body up on the bed.

But as a figure stepped through... it stopped. 

The shadow loomed large over the curtain screen, but it still hadn't moved, and hadn't responded to Alec's or Catarina's calls...

"Magnus?? Are you ok?" Alec called out again, the fear saturating every word, confused because he hadn’t got that surge in their connection that he always gets when they meet up.

"Oh for goodness sake Magnus this isn't funny!" Catarina huffed as she put down the equipment and walked around to the other side of the screen, ready to give Magnus a bloody good talking too, especially seeing Alec's worried expression as he held his still moist stomach.

The second Catarina walked behind the screen, a terrible voice shouted out from behind the fabric; "Traitor!!" 

The next thing Alec knew, the disgusting sound of Catarina being stuck hard across the face crashed through his head, and her screaming body was flung fiercely into the opposite wall, before she fell face down on the ground, knocked unconscious.

"You don't deserve a warlock death!" Lorenzo proclaimed as he raised a blade that valentine had given him and started charging towards Catarina, ready to plunge it into her body.

His scream steadily built as he raised the blade, and Lorenzo could feel the air currents gliding through his hand, being slashed by the razor sharp blade when he propelled it down...

But it came crashing down onto Alec's sword, which he had unsheathed from his thigh holster, the piercing sound and hard vibrations enough to stun Lorenzo and knock him down onto his back, whilst Alec was able to channel most of them into the ground as he was already knelt down. 

After quickly checking Catarina's pulse, Alec rose to full towering tall potential and walked over to Lorenzo, kicking the sword away from him before he placed the tip of his own sword against Lorenzo's neck.

"Who are you?" Alec demanded, pressing the tip down that little bit harder against Lorenzo's neck. "Wait... I know you, you're Lorenzo Ray, and you work for Valentine". The omega remembered after his mind began to clear as he pushed the blade down that bit harder.

"Very good my dear shadowhunter, but perhaps..."

"What the hell are you doing here? Why did you attack Catarina?" Alec asked angrily interrupting Lorenzo, fighting the urge to kill him right there.

"Perhaps the more pressing question you should be worried about, is who is that standing behind you..." 

Alec wasn't going to believe Lorenzo’s deep tonal voice, but something inside him yelled danger... so he quickly span his head and body round, inhaling sharply and readying his weapon, but the second he did Valentine thumped him hard in the stomach with his closed fist, and Alec's body immediately hunched over to protect his baby, wailing at the pain of the strike and dropping his weapon. Valentine quickly followed his first strike up with a hard blow to Alec's cheek with his fists clenched together, the horrific sound of crunching stung through the omega's ears before he was kicked in the stomach, which knocked him hard down to the ground, leaving him winded and his body screaming in agony... but Alec only let out grunts of in between his sharp deep breaths, trying to get air back into his lungs.

"Mr lightwood, you're looking positively pregnant..." Valentine stopped abruptly so he could gather the saliva up in his mouth, before spitting straight onto Alec's face, who quickly recoiled and wiped it off.  
"You disgust me!"

"The feelings... the feelings mutual." Alec managed to stagger out through his coughs, his stomach aching badly. 

Valentine gritted his teeth and laughed as he turned his head from side to side in disbelief, "I should have killed you a long time ago..." he said to Alec before turning to Lorenzo, "you see? I didn't need magics help to kill this disgusting omega who mates with Downworlders!" 

With one final crushing kick into Alec's abdomen, Valentine picked up Alec's blade and raised it high into the air... "Die!!!" Valentine yelled out as he brought the blade crashing down, aiming straight for Alec and Magnus' baby.

A defenceless Alec had only a split second to react, so he brought his hands up instinctively in a defensive posture, as if trying to stop the sword and...

 

When the agonising searing pain followed by blackness that Alec was expecting didn't happen... he slowly opened his eyes that had tightened shut, not wanting to see his life ended, and what he saw terrified him more than Lorenzo or Valentine ever could.

Valentine's body was convulsing and his face was grimacing, getting more and more crimson every second at his exhausting efforts, trying to push his blade into Alec... but Alec was stopping him... somehow. He wasn't sure what was happening, but the omega was using magic, and it was stronger than anything valentine could muster... and it was all being projected from Alec's hands. The magical force was pushing back against the weapon, and it wasn't going anywhere near him.

Lorenzo started laughing a laugh of pure vulgarness, thinking Alec had simply caught the blade, one that echoed through the empty halls of the hospital wing that were now exposed because of the open door. As he walked closer to Alec and Lorenzo, his laugh quickly faded... replaced by a puzzled but also deeply concerned look.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lorenzo asked, transfixed by the sight that lay before him. "What are you waiting for finish him!"

"I'm trying!!" Valentine battered out, putting everything he had into his next thrust down, but Alec was ready, and somehow he kept matching it, preventing any more hard coming to the baby. 

"Well Valentine, looks like you need my magics help after all, and hear me Shadowhunter when I say I am not holding anything back, your... powers or whatever abomination they are, will be no match for the High Warlock of Madrid" Lorenzo spoke fluttering his hands between the two other men, before stepping back and beginning to build up a destructively powerful magical discharge. 

Alec's panic was growing exponentially, the omega didn't know what to do... he was getting more and more exhausted, like his strength to hold the weapon in place was being absorbed by a growing feeling in his stomach, but he knew he couldn't give up... this baby meant too much to Magnus, to them. As his mind suddenly flooded with images and feelings of his mate, that's when Alec felt it... 

His link with Magnus started roaring even more fiercely with renewed surges of warmth, love and strength flooding the omega's, but instead of worrying Alec, he knew... he knew Magnus was coming...

And he'd be damned if he was dead when Magnus got there... so Alec used their love as a guide and started tapping into his alpha's strength, strength that was being shared along their connection, and easily held of Valentine's attack, waiting for the signal... and praying Lorenzo couldn't launch his attack, which he seemed to be having difficulty preparing...

"Hurry up!!!" Valentine howled, starting to feel the increased resistance from Alec.

"I'm trying!!! Something is affecting my magic and concentration! I feel like there's... there's a second magical presence?" Lorenzo spoke loudly but increasingly concerned.

Suddenly the whole world felt like it paused for a second... as he inhaled, Alec felt a cold wind rushing past his ears, like it was being drawn somewhere... but before he had time to think, his link tugged again and the familiar sparks of raw magical energy began to surge around the door frame...

"Magnus..." Alec whispered through a small grin, not bursting out in a raging smile as he wanted to mask just how relieved he really was to valentine, as a rush of adrenaline permeated around his system, making every part of him sparkle.

Unfortunately Lorenzo, having been preparing his magic, noticed the incoming portal as well…  
"No!!!" He screeched out, every muscle in his face hurting as he spat his hatred, before turning to Alec.

"Well Lightwood, this was meant for you, but... but I think instead I'll use this on whatever warlock friend Magnus has sent in his place to help you!" Lorenzo forced out as he guided the deadly force of magic he was preparing to face the incoming portal.

The terrifying magnitude of Lorenzo's words violently cascaded around Alec's mind, he didn’t know it was Magnus... and his brain was screaming 'SAVE MAGNUS!!! PROTECT HIM!! SAVE MAGNUS!' As the fear exponentially increased, Alec's concentration slipped as he was starting to hyperventilate whilst his head was flailing from side to side, begging the universe not to let anything hurt Magnus...

But this lapse allowed Valentine to push the blade flush down to Alec's skin, drawing the first drop of blood, before the omega refocused as forced the blade back up, grunting harshly at the stinging pain. "What the hell am I doing!?" Alec shouted out to the world, not really meaning too... but Magnus was about to be attacked... and he was just lying panicking!?

The look behind Alec's eyes darkened instantly, and with one final gasp, he started pushing back against the blade, drawing on every ounce of power he had... still not completely sure where it was coming from. As the omega's face contorted and grimaced at his efforts, stopping only to grunt at his efforts and for short deep breaths, Alec slowly began to move the blade... turning it to face Valentine.

Valentine's hands began to shake as the sweat was dropping off his forehead, desperately trying to push the blade away from himself and back to Alec;

"How the hell are you doing this!? Stop!! Stop please!!" The Shadowhunter yelled, desperation saturating every word.

But Alec could sense Magnus was only a few seconds away, and that gave him the last ounce of strength he needed... and with one final primal roar, he pushed and Alec drove the razor-sharp sword right through Valentine's stomach, the sound of slicing flesh and scraping bone disgusting both of them as Valentine took in an agonising stuttered breath. And as Alec slowly got to his feet, taking hold of the sword handle, meeting Valentine's eyes as he twisted the blade...

"THAT is for threatening to hurt my family!" 

But before Valentine could open his mouth to finish saying a name on top of his tongue; "Marys..."

Magnus' portal opened, and Lorenzo pulled his shoulders back, ready to release his burst of magical energy, a burst that Alec knew would kill an unprepared Magnus.

It was only a few milliseconds, but they felt like a lifetime for Alec. His eyes bounced between the opening portal and Lorenzo's magical weapon... he could hear every heartbeat and breath he was taking, like he was living in slowed down time. Alec knew he was responsible for their baby, and he didn't care about himself, but there was no way he could EVER let anything happen to Magnus.... so he made his decision...

And with what he thought would be his final breath, an agonising chill spreading inside his body, he tried to imagine Magnus.... picturing the man he loved, wanting the last thing he saw to be Magnus' face burning brightly on his soul. With the tears pouring down his face... Alec started running, and he didn't look back. He ran straight towards the portal, placing himself between Lorenzo and Magnus, who was just stepping through the portal... when his whole world ended right before his eyes.

"Magnus!!!!" Alec cried out as Lorenzo released the weapon, not seeing that it was Magnus who had come through the portal until it was too late.

‘Oh thank god Alec’s ok, and very happy to see me… wait…’ Was what Magnus thought to himself when he heard Alec running to him… but he realised something awful was happening.

"Magnus no!!!!" Alec shrieked out at the top of his lungs, jumping straight into his mate’s arms that were somehow instinctively ready for him, burying his face into Magnus neck, gripping around his alpha tightly and clenching his eyes shut... bracing himself for what he knew was coming, wanting every sense to be full of Magnus before it...

“I’m sorry Magn… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!” 

And that's when Alec was hit... 

 

The impact force was enough to propel him and Magnus back into the corridor, the alpha’s arms still wrapped tightly around the man he loved more than life itself. 

And as everyone was momentarily blinded by a magical light, the sound of Alec screaming echoed in their heads.... the horrifying noise, the harrowing loss it was expressing...

It was like a thousand daggers stabbing at Magnus heart, crushing every ounce of light and love in his body...

Magnus winced out as a sharp stinging pain travelled up his back as they impacted the wall before sliding down its dented surface, but he didn't care one bit. 

Magnus was silent, his body being so overwhelmed it had shut down in shock... but as he felt his hands dampening, Magnus gazed down to see his shaking limbs drenched in the blood of his mate... and that’s when he felt Alec's last spark of life fade as his omega slowly went limp in his alpha's arms...

“NOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!” Magnus screamed his life out… the deafening agonising pain…

It was indescribable what Magnus was feeling... he wanted to tear the world apart, kill everything and everyone... burn every corner of creation and drench it with blood... and he wanted to cry... to scream and beg the world not to do this... but that's when he remembered…. 

 

Magnus' black, now soulless, eyes shot up, and they locked onto Lorenzo....

TBC ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY!!! Rest assured I have locked myself in a darkened cupboard of insufficient size.
> 
> I hope you liked it and thanks for reading :)
> 
> If you can, maybe comment and stuff, I love reading them and really want to know what you thought of this one :)
> 
> I'm on twitter, Tommy(me) @grrrsquishy , so maybe like, comment and Retweet if you can :)  
> Thanks again :)
> 
> Special thank you to @atowncaledmalec and @helloheidi_101 without whom this wouldn't be possible.


	23. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is this The End? Will Alec survive? What will Magnus do? Find out ;)
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I am so so sorry for leaving you like this! There is not excuse except life got in the way, and I am really sorry.
> 
> But I'm back and I really hope you like this chapter! It's shorter than usual, but I felt it came to its natural end ;)
> 
> Thank you for your continued support and yer, I hope you like it.

Magnus' whole world was dying, the walls of his reality were breaking down, evaporating away like the steam emanating from Alec’s injury... and he felt powerless to stop it.

“ALEC!?! ALEC! ALEC!?” Magnus screamed out the name of his love again and again and again, holding him so close, each scream getting harder and harder as he shook the most important person in his life. His chest burned at the intensity of his yelling, and that was even before he fully noticed the blood…

The blazing light that had been burning in his heart, the embodiment of all of the hope and love that Alec had brought into his life from the instant they had met... was being extinguished. Magnus could feel every single thing that he loved being wrenched away from him, second by agonising second, and the shining beacon of promise that had filled his soul about the future was being replaced by... by something worse than nothing. Emptiness. 

But as his crimson stained limbs shook uncontrollably, weighed down only by the motionless body of the man he loved more than living itself, something else was brewing.... hate. The hatred... it was like nothing ever witnessed in this world before. Magnus’ fingers that were wrapped around Alec, collecting ridges of his mate’s shirt underneath them, were squeezing so hard that they went through the fabric and started cutting into his hand with his emotional ferocity, but the alpha didn’t feel a thing from that.

Magnus had an incomprehensible anger building up inside his body, so much so that he couldn't breathe, it was like a rising tide of molten lava charging up from his stomach, and there was nothing that could end it. Whenever he tried to inhale through pained gasps, Magnus could feel his chest being compressed and crushed, and any air that managed to get into his body felt like a thousand knives stabbing inside him, cursing every second of life that he had without hearing Alec's voice, with torturous pain. He felt like he was inhaling the final moments of Alec's life, and it was agony... it wasn't fair...

'It should be me!' Magnus kept shrieking around his head, over and over again, but despite the hollow desperate cries, he couldn’t make himself shout, it hurt too much.

His mind, his mate and his baby… all were being ripped away, and Magnus could barely comprehend what was happening, much less stop his body from violently and dangerously shaking, despite the fact that what just transpired had made the room and the surrounding area like a furnace. 

But despite everything, Magnus never let go of Alec... he would never ever let go of him again, this he promised to himself… he would never leave Alec, not again, and he was damned if he’d let some warlock take his mate from him. Magnus somehow kept on clinging onto Alec's body even harder, pumping everything he had into his grip, terrified that if he let go, he’d.... he would lose Alec forever, and the warlock would never let that happen, the mere thought of it was unthinkable. Magnus shuffled one of his convulsing arms further up around Alec’s shoulders, hoping to hold him so closely that every part of his chest was covered by Alec, and the grip was so hard it was nearly crushing them both, but it was all he thought he could do to stop Alec from slipping away. With the other hand, Magnus had used it to lace his fingers between Alec's and he just squeezed... 

“Please...” Magnus squeaked out through his drenched tear saturated face, barely audibly aside from the gasp for air that followed, in fact the sound of his break soul was louder, his entire existence shattering.

It was enough when he didn't feel the warmth of his mate, the gentle beat of the blood rushing faster into Alec's hand like it did whenever they touched, but the breaking point, the most painful thing of all, was when he didn't get squeezed back by his love... 

A desperately sad groan, laden with unimaginable loss, flooded out of Magnus as he uneasily leaned forward and buried himself into Alec's hair, trying to get as close as he could to his mate. He carefully brought their interlocked shaking hands closer to his face, and Magnus slowly angled his cheek so that Alec’s cold fingers were touching his face. However far from providing any ounce of comfort, the coldness and emptiness of the touch only exacerbated the sinking hole of freezing loss that weighed down his very being, and it was too much.

As he crushingly dug his fingers into his forehead, his eyes crunching shut, all Magnus wanted to do was scream. He was begging... trying to shout out so hard that his jaw achingly burned, but still nothing came out.  
The pressure built up in his head so much that the alpha could feel and hear the blood thundering round his body... muffling out every other sound in creation, except that of his own destruction.

The only sounds that did escape were his gratingly hoarse inhalations, each one sounding more agonising than the last. Through his cries and erratic rocking back and forth, Magnus kept on hugging Alec... he squeezed him so tightly, trying to holding onto him, faint pleas interspersed with hollow breaths of "Alec... Oh god Alec.... Alec please...." burst out of his broken heart, before another desperate sob wrenched up from his stomach... "please" the alpha kept begging. 

Magnus suddenly felt the overpowering need to take Alec's hand, locked permanently with his own, and press it hard into his stomach… ‘maybe…’ he thought to himself as the alpha struggled to cope with his emotions. Magnus quickly moved their hands and pressed Alec’s against his stomach before covering it protectively with his own, right over where their link flowed. The fury he felt for himself for not having the magical knowledge to just heal his love almost rivalled that he felt for the other warlock in the building, but the stray thought that had fired in his mind was that maybe.... just maybe he could somehow use their link, his strength and the unexplored depths of the power of their love, to heal Alec.

As the seconds ticked by, the life destroying realisation was too much to bare. Magnus just felt a void in his body... the gap left in his existence where his link with Alec used to flow so powerfully. Not a millisecond had gone by without Magnus feeling Alec's presence with him since they’d met and bonded, living with it inside every cell of his body, saturating them with his omega's happiness, his unending love and incredible strength. Alec shared everything he was, everything he experienced, and Magnus did exactly the same. All of this used to flow as constant waves of emotion and warmth, like a never-ending stream that their love had created... a stream that was now being destroyed.

The burning ice of hollowness that was now ravaging Magnus' body goes beyond description, the pain of loss beyond any understanding... "Noooo... noooo.... why?" He sobbed out to the world...  
Without their link, Magnus felt like his own life force was being drained, torn apart by the black hole that was consuming him from the inside out, like his stomach, like everything was just gone, as if it was slashed out by the sharpest of blades... the weapon of hatred, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Magnus was still hiding in Alec's hair, his tight grip never wavering as he used every last ounce of strength that he possessed, all that was, to try and somehow help his mate. 

It was then he felt it...

The only thing that was keeping Magnus from going insane...

Magnus painstakingly slowly started to peel himself away from Alec, the sticky stream of deposited tears and blood-stained siliva strands fighting the break of connection, but he had to be sure...

The alpha’s eyes began to open just a touch as he made himself stop shaking... and he felt it again.  
It was a faint spark of… of something... it was so weak that it was more like the memory of a distant feeling rather than anything concrete, but that was irrelevant to Magnus... whatever it was, it was coming along their link, it was coming from Alec. 

Suddenly everything within Magnus’ body stopped in a surreal haze of silence, even his gasps for air subdued, and the rising tide of horror and loss that would have torn him apart, had halted. That faintest of feelings meant that maybe... just maybe… Alec wasn't gone???  
Magnus started focusing everything he had left on that spark, his eyes closed, head down and every muscle tightened as he hoped. The alpha was grasping onto it for dear life… hoping to catch hold of it, of Alec.  
However just as the tiniest bursts of hope began breaching the wall of sorrow he had erected; the warlock heard the creaking of a nearby door.

With a harsh gasp that tore the air viciously through his teeth, Magnus' eyes raged open and his head shot up in the direction of the sound, whilst simultaneously somehow managing to hug Alec protectively closer to him, and grip onto Alec's hand even more firmly, still desperately avoiding looking at the wound on Alec’s back. It took only a few seconds for what was happening to break through Magnus' trance, the spindly sullen frame of Lorenzo was trying to leave the building, unable to portal out having used all his magic attacking Alec. But when the door frame creaked and he heard Magnus reacting, the warlock silently cursed before turning around to face the broken alpha.

Lorenzo was all ready to go on the offensive, to defend his actions, blame it on their relationship and claim it was all Magnus' fault... but when he saw Magnus' face, the flame of conflict extinguished within him. 

The blood of Magnus' omega stained the sides of his flush face from where he had been resting their hands together, pooling around the damp collections of tears that scattered his cheeks... he had caused this...

Magnus’ breathing was stuttered and irregular, like he was forever on the brink of a cataclysmic explosion, even the slightest twitch of his cheek caused Magnus intolerable pain, and Lorenzo could see the alpha's raw knuckles nearly breaking out of their skin as he held onto Alec, desperately trying to cling onto the faint spark of life for his mate. But it was the ultra alpha’s deglamoured eyes that really scared Lorenzo. Not only were the rims red and swollen at the depth of his loss, but the orbs of Magnus’ were pitch black. The spark that Alec had once brought to them, had gone.

As Lorenzo stared into those black orbs, it was as if every ounce of his strength was being absorbed, no... not just his strength, everything he was was being absorbed, and it left him frozen, unable to get away as his temperature fell and fell.

"Ermmm Magnus... listen, about Alexan.." Lorenzo began to stutter out.

"Don't..." came Magnus' quiet, hoarse and gilt ridden voice, his whole body jolting at the shear intensity of his subdued word, and even after, his face and arms were twitching again.

"Don't what?" Lorenzo asked whilst urging, no begging, his feet to start moving again, thinking maybe he could distract Magnus for long enough to get away.

Magnus tilted his head to the side, ensuring Lorenzo was looking straight into his darkened eyes, something he was trying to avoid.

"Don't you EVER say his name!" Magnus suddenly and violently screamed out, stretching his mouth and face muscles painfully as venomous saliva was spat out at the sheer force he had spoken. His command so powerful laden with Ultra-alpha magical influence, it made the very ground they stood on tremble.

Lorenzo couldn't help but be shaken to his core by Magnus' powerful tone as his hands came up defensively around his body, as if trying to defend himself from the waves of emotional fire being pelted towards him, all the while barely able to stand as the floor beneath him shuddered at its intensity.

"I'm sorr.."

"The only reason I haven't gutted and incinerated you while you’re still alive like the animal you are is because of..." Magnus paused, his voice breaking as the tragic sadness threatened to overtake him... but he knew he had to finish.

"Is because of Alec." The second he said his name, tears again began falling down Magnus' face, mixing with the drying blood, leaving crimson trails of loss and destruction travelling down his chin and over his body and clothes. But despite this clouded vision, Magnus saw Lorenzo avoid his gaze from Alec and instead look towards the ground.

“LOOK AT HIM!!!” Magnus ordered, screaming in a deafening and powerful low tone, subconsciously hugging Alec further up his own body.

It was the last thing in the world Lorenzo wanted to do, and his whole body burned as he fought desperately not to look, but there was also no way he could fight Magnus’ command. So he looked… and what he saw affected him more than he ever thought possible. The blood-stained wound on the back of Alec… the way Magnus’ fingers were turning blue, a testament as to how hard he was holding onto his love, cuddling him so so close…

"He was a special man, and I’m sorry." Lorenzo spoke rather shakily and humbly, the weight of sadness drenching any fires of resistance that may have burned, meaning every word, but also acutely aware of a massive build-up of some sort of energy within the alpha's body.

"Alec IS a special man, he IS my soul... he has made me a much better person." Magnus cried out, rubbing his thumb over Alec’s, his heart pounding his chest as a cold sweat started dripping down his forehead.

It was then the final emotion hit Lorenzo like a freight train... guilt; "what have I done?" The long-haired warlock whispered out, looking down at his shaking hands.

In a new darker, dead tone, Magnus answered for him;

"You've taken away my soul... and now you've forfeited yours...”

Never letting go of Alec’s hand, Magnus brought his other hand up, dreading the loss of contact with his mate as he wiped his sleeve across his face, trying to clear some of the scorchingly painful drips of tear swollen blood covering his face, because he wanted to see Lorenzo’s face when he destroyed him.

A split second later he had conjured up a powerful surge of magic that surrounded his hand, sparks of electrical energy laced with fury and loss were cascading around the developing magical force, like the storm of Jupiter in his hand, shooting small bursts off in random directions, leaving smouldering black scorch marks on the walls of the hospital corridor. Magnus was channelling everything he had into this, which was taking its toll on him as he was still frantically holding onto that brief shunt of hope he’d felt from Alec, desperately trying to form a link with it again…

But as the power of the attack grew, the blackness that had stained Magnus’ eyes began to slowly disseminate around his body, darkening the bulging anger laced veins carrying blood around his body and too his heart, and blackening every strand of hair that fluttered in the raging torrent of his magic. It was like the blackness was hunting down every last ounce of happiness that Alec had brought into every cell of his body... a process that would leave the warlock dead in all by name. But Magnus didn’t care anymore... he didn’t want to live without Alec.

Just as he took a deep breath, brought his hand up and began to swing it round, the look of accepted defeat and imminent death plastering the eyes of Lorenzo... 

Magnus felt a twitch against his hand, the one locked tightly with Alec’s... it was painfully brief, but the imprint it left on Magnus’ skin burned… oh god did it burn. It was like a thousand fireworks exploding in one spot simultaneously, and the contrast it created with Alec’s still cold hand made it all the more intense, but most importantly, the seemingly unstoppable wave of darkness threatening Magnus’ heart shunted to a standstill, and his heart raged again. The destructive ball of magic dissipated as the alpha struggled to contain his deep inhalations, his body shaking still… only this time for another reason, in response to the unthinkable, hope. Magnus thought the tingling sensation was overwhelming enough, but it wasn’t until he felt a huge shot of pain in his gut, drawing a huge agonising inhalation from the alpha, that he understood what overwhelming really meant. He would have screamed had the pain not subsided as quick as it had struck, however in its place, and Magnus had to really concentrate to feel it, was their link?

 

“Alec?” Magnus prayed softly as he slowly lifted Alec’s head up to face him, brushing his thumbs over his lovers’ cheeks before pleading again… “Please don’t leave me… please.”

It was then that he thought he saw Alec’s closed eyes begin to flutter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Isn't the last chapter! :)
> 
> I hope you liked it?! ;) Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, but I wanted to end it there ;) I couldn't do a sad ending... or could i?! Sorry again for the long delay and leaving you like this, but yer, I hope you liked it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Like and leave a comment if you can, it means a lot and I promise I read everyone even if I don't reply.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on twitter too, Tommy(me) @grrrsquishy ;)
> 
>  
> 
> A special thanks as well to Maria and Heidi who stuck by me :)


	24. The Christmas miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Alec wake up? Is he really ok?  
> What will happen to Magnus?  
> Will their baby be ok?!
> 
> How will this affect malec?!
> 
> Thanks for reading so far, and I really hope you like this next chapter ;) I finished it for a little Christmas treat ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has ready the story so far! This isn't the end, sorry for the confusion! 
> 
> It really helps me writing this and I'm really happy some people are liking it!
> 
> Thanks again and I hope you like this chapter, a little Christmas present ;)

“Alec...” Magnus delicately spoke… no it was more than that, he felt it... he felt his partners name trickling off his lips with so much love that it was like it instantly spread the alpha’s feelings to every corner of the hospital, riding along the air itself, each gust a testament to the warlocks need, and to their love...

“Come back to me Alec...” Magnus whispered through his breaking, sob infused voice, delicately moving his hands to encase his love’s face in his protective grasp, unable to stop his own lips quivering.

“Oh god please! Please come back to me!” Magnus desperately pleaded, getting increasingly distraught and louder with each passing word, the shaking returning to his hands. The pressure building behind the alpha’s cheeks and face muscles began to burn at the intensity of his pleas, furrowing and tensing up with every syllable. Not only that, Magnus’ knuckles and forearms felt like they were about to explode. He, almost primally, wanted to grab Alec so tight and... god just try something to help his love... but he couldn’t.

Alec wasn’t the only one lost, without his love, Magnus for could himself slipping away, the world around them began to darken, and hope itself began to fade... ‘maybe I imagined feeling our bond?’ That was the sole thought tearing through Magnus’ subconscious.

Both of them would have been lost, had it not been for another miracle, in the shape of renewed, but still faint, jolt of heat striking Magnus’ stomach right in the chasm of where their link used to flow, and by god did it work.

That final burst, which should have been impossible, of love from Alec finally ripped Magnus out of this pit he’d fallen into, snapping him out of his downward spiral. The warlock’s throat nearly tore itself apart as he violently inhaled fresh breath back into his nearly extinguished lungs, his eyes pinging open and head forced back at its ferocity. Nothing would have ever broken his touch with Alec’s face, but Magnus’ own body tried as it continued its assault upon itself, dragging him into a harsh coughing fit which not only set his stomach on fire, practically crushing his diaphragm and rib cage in response to the constant pressure, but as his head was involuntarily dragged lower, more and more phlegm and gag juices flowed from the alpha’s body onto the floor. Nevertheless, through this near agony, more and more air managed to rush though Magnus’ bright red moist face, slowly returning life, but not yet light, and into his body. With each passing second, Magnus realised just how close he had come to... to dying... and that Alec had saved him agai...

“Magnus?” Came a distant echo distorted voice, forcing Magnus’ head to shot up at maximum alert, readying to kill Lorenzo if it was him. 

“Alec? Where are you guys?” The same voice called, only this time getting louder and clearer, their footsteps sounding like thunder in the warlock’s mind.

Magnus’ whole body cringed and every part of him cramped at the intrusion, he was still so confused, bordering on irrational, and the alpha didn’t know who or what was happening. So not knowing what to do, Magnus just instinctively tightened his grip around Alec, manoeuvring his arm around Alec’s shoulders to try and delicately shuffle his love around, doing his best to shield his omega from the direction of the voice. Despite the fact his coughing had finally stop, Magnus’ pulse instantly exploded, causing his heart to beat fiercely against the inside of his chest and a freezing sweat to permeate his skin. 

Whatever it was... it wasn’t getting anywhere near Alec... Magnus promised himself, tightening his fingers around the damp strands of his loved hair.

The female figure stopped dead in her tracks, her shadow looming over them, gasping in shock as her hand shot up to her mouth, 

“Oh my goodness... Magnus!? Alec??? What the hell happened here?”

It took a few seconds for the voice to register, but Magnus instantly relaxed a little, his fingers uncurled from their tight grip to again just sweep across Alec’s face, and his body tried to calm down a bit.

“Cat... Catarina... oh god Catarina” Magnus stuttered out as he pulled Alec’s face flush with his own, desperate to feel his mate again, unable to put what had happened into any form of words, but fortunately, she was able to piece some of it together.

“Lorenzo did this.” She spoke out, her voice dull and lumbered with pain and fear.

“Where is he?!” Magnus shouted out the second he heard that warlocks name, the fear mixed with hatred pouring out in his words as he got ready to kill him/

“Magnus it’s fine it’s fine he’s gone! You can relax” Catarina almost yelped as she forced her reply out as quickly as she could, seeing a mixture of regret, anger and relief sparking across her friends face. But Catarina’s eyes fell to Alec’s injury...

“Magnus… Please tell me Alec didn’t get h...” Catarina tried to ask, but her stomach instantly felt like a lead weight as a wave of cold dread filled her body, she knew the answer, she could see it Magnus’ eyes... she’d just tried to deny it.

Lorenzo has obviously hit Alec with a magical blast, and he was one of the most powerful warlocks across the realms... there was no way a Shadowhunter could survive a direct hit from his power.

“He’s fighting” Magnus interrupted, seeing the horror slowly eating Catarina from the inside out, recognising it as a reflection of what he was... is going through. 

All Catarina could do was release a distorted sigh and subtly shake her head in disbelief side to side, saturating it with soooo much pity, thinking her friend was denying the terrible reality, but not even pretending to understand what Magnus was going through. 

However, she knew Magnus would need someone strong now, the loss of a mate was... but without warning her own right hand began to shake, which she quickly tried to stop by shielding it with her other, not wanting Magnus to see. He needed supporting more than ever, or he definitely wouldn’t survive either. So, she knew that bluntness, although unimaginably cruel, would be the best thing to do.

“Magnus...” she started almost silently, kneeling down in front of her long dear friend, reaching out a hand to try and comfort him with a gently grasp around his arm, but was met with an instinctual wincing recoil from the alpha, not wanting anyone to be touching him now except Alec. Therefore, Catarina quickly withdrew her hand, as if she’d touched a piping hot pan, before resting it in her lap, after which she continued, “Magnus there is no way Alec could survive...” she stopped again with a stuttered gasp, having to push her head back, hoping to stop the tears from breaking out, she couldn’t believe what had happened.

“You’re wrong!!” Magnus suddenly and viciously shouted out through his crumpled red face, not only directing it to Catarina, but to the world itself, a world trying to take his Alec away from him, his hands again tightening around his mate. 

“Alec’s still... oh god,” Magnus’ face crunched together as it fell, his skin forcing out new tears before he finished through snot infused breaths, “he’s still fighting... still trying to save me even now!” Magnus forced out each word, every one more agonising than the last.

“Magnus!” Catarina shouted at the top of her lungs, forcing her hands around her best friend’s head, but somehow still only hovering above it, her touch never complete, knowing that could throw him off the edge. But it had the desired effect, as Magnus momentarily snapped his focus back onto her, the black emptiness of his eyes that met her chilling the female warlock even more.

“I am sorrier than you could possibly know” Catarina began through a breaking voice, ‘oh shit please don’t lose it now’ she thought to herself as her bottom lip trembled out of control, “but Alec is dea...”

Magnus knew what Catarina was going to say, and in no reality did he ever want to hear those words, much less contemplate their meaning, so for the first split second, Magnus thought that what she was going to say was the cause of...

“AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!” Magnus suddenly erupted into a primal, sickening scream that was so loud it burst the eardrums of almost everyone in the hospital, and so full of pain that it turned their stomachs upside down with grief. Magnus’ jaw was burning as he slowly collapsed, clawing at his stomach, his hand still entwined with Alec’s, like he wanted to rip it out as wave after wave of pain was being shot straight into him, convulsing the alpha’s body into a near fit state, intensifying his shouts of agony. Not only that, Magnus felt as if his back was boiling him from the inside out, shattering every bone in his spine, but when he pushed one of his hands into it, there was nothing there.

“URRRRGGGGHHHHHH!!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOOOOOP!!” Magnus screeched as he begged for Catarina, or anything, to help... his grip with Alec never wavering... but she was to stunned to do anything, not believing the sight before her eyes.

Through the heart shattering yells from her best friend, her eyes suddenly caught sight of a new golden light emanating from Magnus’ stomach, and when Catarina glanced down to look at Alec, the same light was perforating out from the edges of his body, like sun raise bursting through partially open blinds. It hit her like a ton of bricks, what she was witnessing was a miracle, one that would be lost unless Magnus realised what was happening.

“Magnus! Oh shit I’m so sorry!!” Catarina hastily rushed her words out, having so much to say but little time, “you were right! Alec is fighting, and he needs you now too!”

Despite the crippling pain and his aching screams, Magnus heard every word..

“He’s calling to you Magnus! Through your link! Somehow... but you need to grab it! Grab hold of it tighter than you ever have before and never let go!” She yelled towards the end, praying that this could happen.

Magnus didn’t need Catarina to tell him, he loved her for it, but the second his body felt that first strike along their link, he was reaching for it and pumping everything he had into it... desperate to re-form their link again, only this time, permanently.

After a few more seconds, Magnus was sure that he could their link firing again, because he was feeling everything Alec was, but as much as he wanted to burst out into a colossal smile, the pain was... it was overwhelming. Despite this though, Magnus managed through agonising winces and now constant shunts of pain, to push himself up until his back was resting against the dented wall, and he somehow knew there was one more thing he had to do to save Alec.

So, Magnus wrenched his hands away from his back and stomach, part of him instantly regretting it as the pain increased nearly 10-fold, and encased them around Alec’s damp face... wait... he was sweating?! The corner of Magnus’ mouth raised slightly as a long-missed spark of hope suddenly fired through their bond, and that smallest of sparks was mighty enough to subdue most of the pain. Magnus licked his tongue over his dried, chipped lips, gently tilted his loves face up, and carefully leaned forward towards his omega.

Magnus’ skin began to tingle as his breath caught in his throat, and bolts of fresh hope and love covered his body. As he got closer to his love, Magnus’ eyes naturally closed, his warm and now strangely calm breaths bouncing back off of Alec’s face the closer he got, but they weren’t cold... they were full of life. 

Finally their lips firmly met as the air rushed through the alpha’s nose... and the second Magnus lovingly claimed Alec’s lips by encasing them within his own, the soggy squelching connection only intensifying the loving electric tingling sensations shooting right up from Magnus’ lips to his brain, there was another burst of... whatever it was along their link, only this time it emitted a kind of shockwave of light, love and power that spread out from their kiss for hundreds of meters, knocking anyone who stood before it down to the ground, but Alec and Magnus wouldn’t have known it. They were surrounded by a surreal calmness, and as their hair fluttered slowly in the silence, it was as if the universe itself stood still to admire the depth of their love for each other, so strong that not even death could stop them... and then finally…. Alec’s eyes shot open.

With a deep grating gasp, air rushed back into Alec’s body, lighting up every cell in his body with love and life again, his hands desperately reaching out... grabbing onto Magnus’ body wherever they could find, needing riding out the pain of each and every breath in as his lungs and stomach scorched, but more desperately wanting to feel his mate again. Alec’s confused eyes erratically searched for Magnus’, but just before they met, Alec was momentarily blinded by a wave of light slowly cracking the shield of black that had covered his loves eyes... however when their pure moist sparkling eyes did finally meet, two lost souls... or was it one now... finding each other again, they shared the most beautiful smile that has ever existed. Their hearts sang with heat as they were finally reunited, sparks of life and love shining bright in their eyes, and their link was pulsing as strong as it had ever been, yes still infused with Alec’s pain that Magnus wanted to share, but there was so much good and blissfulness in the flow that it practically cancelled out the pain, filling them both with indescribable happiness.

But as quickly as it had happened, Alec’s exhaustion was quickly catching up on him, and Magnus could sense this, another grin catching the side of his mouth as he could again feel everything Alec was, but he could also tell Alec was fighting against it?

“It’s ok my love... it’s ok its ok…” Magnus spoke so gently, his fingers brushing the damp hair out of Alec’s eyes as his thumb circled his soft cheek and fingers twined in his omega’s hair, “rest”

As much he hated it, and fought against it, Alec was exhausted, every part of him shattered, nevertheless he used the strength and love that was flowing along their link to say one last thing before sleep took him...

“I...” Alec whispered out in his hoarse tired voice, “I... lo…” he tried, oh god he tried but it was so hard.

“It’s ok Alec, please don’t push yourself.” Magnus pleaded with his love, not being able to take his eyes or hands off him.

But Alec defiantly shook his head before taking in a deep long breath, “I love you...” and just as soon as those beautiful words left his lips, Alec’s limp head nuzzled into Magnus’ protective hands as his eyes fell closed, a calming sleep claiming Alec at last.

The smile that erupted over Magnus’ face was so pure that it brought a tear to Catarina’s eye, his body flooded with the purest of warmth, every part of him tingling and alive with feeling, like their love for each other had returned to every corner of him, and as Magnus felt the breath of Alec’s words touching and tingling against his skin before his love fell asleep in his hands, it was like he was transported from the gates of hell to the dazzling promise of their future.

“I love you too Alec” Magnus gently spoke before placing a soft kiss on his love’s forehead, his lips sticking to Alec’s skin as his nose brushed across it... god he loved him so much.

The air was soon filled with Alec’s soft snores that Magnus loved so much, and for the next 5 minutes, all Magnus could do was stare at Alec, his skin vibrant with life, their link bathing them with warmth and love, and the smallest of twitches on his loves face drawing bigger and bigger smiles from the alpha.

Catarina, who had to pick herself up from having being knocked down by their kiss, was so caught up in the act of pure love that the magnitude of what had happened escaped her... but it quickly came back.

“Magnus...” when he didn’t respond, Catarina knew he wasn’t being rude, he was just too absorbed looking at his mate, so she continued, knowing Magnus could still hear her.  
“We should get Alec to bed.”

It took all of the alpha’s will power, and after squeezing his hands a bit tighter around Alec’s sleeping blissful face, he blinked and turned to face his friend, a look of bemusement quickly spreading over his face.

“But Catarina, why can’t you use your magic to heal Alex right now?” He asked quizzically and a bit concerned, knowing there must have been a damned good reason she wasn’t healing him right now.

“We can talk about that later.” She shimmied out through a fake smile, hoping Magnus was still distracted by Alec to press her.

He wasn’t.

“No!” Magnus raised his voice angrily, but wincing and closing his eyes in regret after, praying he hadn’t woken up his love. Fortunately, he hadn’t.

“Why can’t you help him?” The alpha pushed, his voice straining again.

“Magnus... you know I am over the moon with what happened, but that shouldn’t have been possible.” Catarina spoke sternly but carefully.

“What do you mean?” He asked, but secretly knowing what she had meant. 

“Alec was his hit with so much magic he should have...” but Catarina stopped herself, not wanting to say that word into existence, “well you know... but he didn’t! He is alive and you saved each other! Hell Magnus I thought I was going to lose you too!” She exclaimed emotionally. 

“You still haven’t answered me! Why can’t you use magic to help heal him!?” Magnus asked again, his anger slowly boiling inside, but he kept it under control as he didn’t want to disturb Alec’s restful dreams.

After a few sighs, Catarina finally answered: “Magnus with what I just saw, combined with the fact that I witnessed Alec using magic to stop Valentine, well from what I could make out being semi-conscious... there is obviously so much magical energy and connections raging inside Alec that I’m afraid if I use my magic and introduce more to his body that it could hurt him... or your baby,” her head falling as the words came out. 

Magnus’ head was spinning, his fear anxiety was slowly rising and his breathing was becoming more and more erratic... “Alec’s magic?! Hurt him and our baby?! Connections?! What are you talking about? You mean like our link?!” The alpha hurried out worriedly.

Every thought and worry that he had was being verbalised, and it was only the still constant stream of peacefulness and love coming from Alec along their link that kept Magnus grounded enough to stay focused.

“No, not your link. Magnus remember when we were spoke on hospital, when you first found out about Alec and yours baby?” She asked.

“Of course,” Magnus replied, a welcome smile returning to his face, that was the joint happiest moment of his life.

“And I said we’d need to monitor it?”

“Yes” the alpha answered, intent on finding out what his friend was thinking.

“Magnus it’s possible, no I’m certain now, that... that all of your combined power, Ultra omega Shadowhunter and your Ultra alpha high warlock magic, was passed onto your baby” she began, maintaining a calm demeanour. 

“But that’s a good thing?” He questioned, thinking the more power their child... Magnus had to stop again as another beaming smile ran across his face at the thought... their child... he quickly came back, the more power their child had, the safer it would be right?

“Of course it is!” She quickly jumped in with a reassuring but small smile, “but it’s also possible” ‘certain’ Catarina thought silently in her head, but she couldn’t say that now, before continuing, “it’s possible that along with that power, you gave your baby immortality.”

Magnus’ face dropped depressingly far, as his stomach chilled and a thousand thoughts cascaded around his mind as he rapidly blinked and shook his head, his breath juddering out as he started rubbing his temples, trying to think through what this could mean for their future, but before he could think anymore, Catarina had to finish.

“And now your baby is sharing it’s power, it’s blood, with Alec... and it’s possible it will share your immortality with Alec too.” The female warlock abruptly ended, more sombre sounding that she had intended.

“But... what... no.. but...how could... Is it dangerous for Alec?” Magnus instantly started muttering and babbling out random disbelieving words, his body beginning to shiver as the biting chill of guilt started eating him from the inside out, and all he could think of doing was to bring his hands up to wrap protectively around Alec’s.

“It might not! It might not have been passed to Alec!” Catarina outright lied to Magnus... with everything she had seen, there was no chance that his importantly wasn’t passed to them both. “But I won’t lie to you, we will need to watch Alec very closely, warlock blood and Shadowhunter blood mixing is… unpredictable, so legend says”.

“Catarina I can’t hurt him anymore... please help him…” Magnus said as he had started crying again, before a renewed shot of guilt shot through his stomach as he felt their link becoming turbulent due to his emotions... ‘great now I’m hurting Alec again!’ He screamed in his mind.

“Magnus I will monitor him around the clock, no WE will watch him; and this... this could be a good thing! It is a good thing right?!” She pressed Magnus, realising that he would never have to go through losing them. “You will NEVER have to lose them.” she pressed in her loving gentle voice, helping to reach Magnus.

“But look at all the pain I’ve caused him already... and we’ve only been together about a year.” Magnus spoke through teary breaths, he did know the exact amount of time down to the millisecond, however he was to distraught to remember, but god that year had been the best of his existence, and even the briefest of thoughts of losing Alec and their baby was to horrifying to even contemplate.

“ONLY a year? Come on Magnus don’t give me that, you knew you and Alec were meant to be together after the first 5 seconds!” Catarina said almost laughing, relief as a calming tone 

Magnus returned her smile as his heart warmed, she was right... although it was more like 1 or 2 seconds. And he enjoyed these few seconds of peace, before reality came back.

“How can I ask Alec to spend an eternity like that?” The alpha sighed.

“An eternity with your strength of love?! That sounds better than heaven!” Catarina interrupted again, wanting Magnus to believe in the positives, rather than dwell on the fears.

Magnus’ face lit up, the colour returning to his steadying face and hands.

“Magnus I won’t pretend that this will be easy or that you and Alec don’t have a lot to talk about... I mean you could always try and hide it..”

“Never!” He shouted out, they never hide anything from each other. 

Catarina smiled a satisfied and proud smile before continuing, 

“Magnus if you are worried, just think of this, if the roles were reversed and you were the omega, would you want to spend eternity with Alec?” 

His reply was immediate and heartfelt, “Definitely, more than anything... 100% yes!” 

“Well then...” the female worker practically pitted as she called for help to get Alec into a bed, “you have your answer as to what Alec will want” 

In the moments that followed, apart from the odd growl when the medical staff tried to separate him from Alec, Magnus was still a bit conflicted... yet the overriding emotion he was feeling was joy, he was so so happy.

He loved Alec more than anything, and Alec was going to be ok and get better soon, their baby was going to be ok, and their love was unbreakable. 

With all these thoughts swirling around in his head, Magnus didn’t even notice the world go by, nor being placed in the hospital bed right behind Alec. But with his last conscious act before sleep overtook him, himself exhausted from the pain of loss and the energy he was using along their link to try and heal Alec faster, Magnus wrapped his arms around his loves body, interlocking his fingers with Alec’s as they rested over his omegas’ baby bump; and as Magnus pulled Alec’s body into his own, careful around the wound, Magnus closed his eyes, and fell asleep... focusing on the constant stream of love and heat along their link, possibly even more powerful now, and the perfect noise of their baby’s heartbeat, flooding his ears.

 

They both fell asleep with huge smiles on their faces, completely unaware of the nurses putting up the Christmas decorations... but they would share their first Christmas, it was just going to be a little late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MALEC!!!! Sorry if that was really fluffy, but I really hope you like the new chapter :)
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read and commented on the story, it means a lot, so I finished this latest chapter for Christmas ;)
> 
> I'm on twitter, so maybe like, message or RT if you can :) Tommy(me) @grrrsquishy.
> 
> Thanks again ;)


	25. The recovery and the return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Alec really ok?  
> How will Magnus be there to help him?  
> Is Magnus ok?? He has been affected just as badly by this attack.
> 
> And what will happen with Lorenzo and the plan to kill Alec?
> 
> I hope you can read the journey continuing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this can't make up for it, but I am so so so so sorry it has been so long :( No matter what happens, I promise I will finish this and we will get the happy ending... probably ;)
> 
> I wont bore you with details, but yer… life sucks haha. 
> 
> But thank you for sticking with my story, I am gonna try to update every week from now on, two weeks at most, and I hope you are still interested in malec's journey, it's about to heat up ;)
> 
> So yer, I am so sorry ;( And thank you.

Practically collapsing through his portal, which had been so chaotically and frantically opened that it had materialised right through, and destroyed a large chunk of, a solid stone wall in his mansion, a cold, stunned Lorenzo emerged unsteadily into a cloud of dust, debris and ash, polluting the air as it distorted around his shaking body. 

The environment around him was warped and blurred, like he’d been hurtling along at 200mph and then stopped instantly, and he barely had time to comprehend what was happening in his surroundings after the portal closed, before a brutal wave of nausea forced Lorenzo to desperately fling out his hands around him, urgently trying to grab hold of something to help steady himself both metaphorically and physically. However despite his best efforts, the warlock’s sweat stained hands, intermixed with a worrying amount of omega blood, couldn’t maintain a firm grip on anything, and they abruptly, nearly violently, slid off the shelf that he had found, and Lorenzo collapsed to his knees with a yelp and a sickening thud. 

But he didn’t react. 

Instead, after a few moments of staring into nothingness, his bottom lip began to quiver and his face slowly dropped into his hands, the faintest of groans escaping his mouth as his finger nails combed through his greased hair, his whole self being weighted down by the magnitude of what he had done..... a pain emphasised by his deep, intermittent sullen breaths.

On top of that, initially concealed by the particles of building debris suspended in the room, a stale odour of burnt flesh and smoke had come through the portal with him, and it was now circulating around him like a hoard of sharks. With each breath Lorenzo took, whether it was through his nose, or mouth as he desperately tried to avoid it, the smell of what he’d done haunted his mind and attacked his body.

Having thought about it and planned for it for months, Lorenzo thought he’d be jubilant after killing the omega, killing Alec and his relationship with Magnus, so that everyone would get what they wanted... but far from bringing him pleasure, the same image kept repeating again and again, burning onto his minds eye. The image of Alec’s scorched lifeless body resting in his mates arms, and the look of devastating loss, magnified by unimaginable anger, that stained Magnus’ eyes.... Lorenzo tried to crunch his eyes shut and shunt his head abruptly from side to side, trying to shake this pain away, but it was no use. They just kept coming. Every time the images struck, it felt as though he was being pummelled by a thousand baseball bats, his stomach was eating him alive from the inside out... the guilt of it all was...

*clap* *clap* *clap* 

The particles of debris themselves were forcefully stirred up as a pair of hands approached the warlock, slowly colliding together, as if time itself had been slowed. The closing sound echoed around the now enlarged and broken space, each clap sounding like a thousand elephants crashing thrashing around the inside of Lorenzo’s brain, and it was this magnitude of assault of noise that finally snapped Lorenzo out of his... whatever it was, and he slowly started lifting his head up and directed his eyes to the where the clapping was coming from. If it was possible, his face fell even more as the obscured figure slowly became visible. Out of the shadows walked the now familiar figure to him of Asmodeus, wearing the same black but elegantly decorated robes as he’d always appeared in in his non corporeal form, his ringed hands clapping louder and more frequently the closer he got to Lorenzo. The only thing disturbing Lorenzo more than the defending claps was the grin that seemed to be permanently etched over the ruler of Edom’s face, the wrinkles of his eyes and shine of his teeth showing absolutely no sign of the guilt currently eating Lorenzo alive.

“So...” Asmodeus began, his voice low and domineering as he tilted his head slightly to grab the warlocks attention, “I take it your mission was a success?” He asked coldly, but in a strange tone, as even his shadow expanded to cover the warlock, robbing him of even the faintest traces of light or warmth.

Mission... describing what he had set out to do, cold blooded double murder, simply as a mission turned Lorenzo’s stomach even more, his eyes dancing around behind his eyelids as thoughts span around his head.

What followed was an eerie, prolonged silence, and Lorenzo couldn’t even move his head up, or even just open his eyes to face Asmodeus, and his neck muscles soon began to burn at the intensity of his efforts as only slight twitches managed to break though. After a series of short sharp inhalations through his nose, Lorenzo finally started moving his head up, being led by his jaw. 

After Asmodeus finally saw Lorenzo beginning to crumble, something slowly drew his attention away from the cowering warlock kneeling before him, which was surprisingly tough for him as he loved watching Lorenzo squirm, but a strange gleam coming from a nearby shelf had caught his sight, and they quickly fixed onto the red smears trailing down the wall as well.

A slow exhalation of something terrifyingly close to joy preceded Asmodeus’ next statement, now with an even wider smile on his face. 

“You made Lightwood bleed....” the demon led on, emphasising and prolonging the last word.

“He’s...” Lorenzo spoke croakily, at last finding his voice as he desperately tried to bury all of his conflicting emotions before continuing, “he’s dead.” 

Lorenzo instantly regretted and hated the way he’d said that, his stinking regret would have been obvious to a child, much less a greater demon.

A deep, low intermediate humming quickly sped up into a sickeningly horrifying laugh, and with each inhalation, Asmodeus’ laughter got louder and louder and louder. 

Lorenzo didn’t know what to do, or how to react to this, all he knew was that it was like he could feel the deep toned sound waves vibrating his core, and he just wished he could leave, to reverse everything that had happened. 

After wishing, begging, that the laughing would stop, when it suddenly and abruptly did, Lorenzo found the silence even worse...

“My dear warlock”, Asmodeus began clinically calmly, yet another huge swing in his emotional state, “if you had ACTUALLY killed my son’s mate, believe me... the whole planet would have known about it. Every realm of existence and reality, everything that ever was, is and will be, would be burning in an agonising hell that even I couldn’t dream of.”

Another silence followed, but this time neither of them broke it. Instead Asmodeus slowly took a couple of steps forward, bringing himself along side Lorenzo, and he raised his arm, and calmly brought it down rest hand on the warlock shoulder... and it didn’t pass through him, like it should have done.

As Asmodeus’ fingers gripped tighter into Lorenzo’s shoulder, his unglamoured eyes feeding of the warlock’s turmoil, it was as if each digit was starting a thousand frost burns that instantly spread an agonising cold to every corner of the warlock’s body. As hard as he tried, Lorenzo couldn’t block his shivering fear... how was Asmodeus able to touch him?? 

After a series of spluttering “h... ho.... h...”, Lorenzo somehow found enough strength, although still having his eyes locked on the floor, to ask simply... “How?” 

“How!?!?” Asmodeus repeated back ragingly, the whole building itself shaking, “YOU FAILED! My son has not returned to Edom, I DON’T have his magic to sustain my rule for all eternity and their relationship and filthy baby are still alive! Everything that they represent for the downworld and the Shadowhunters future has been strengthened by your incompetence!!”

“I... I’m sor...” Lorenzo felt himself submitting to the power of Asmodeus, his head so confused and contorted with the different and harsh emotions spinning around in there. 

“ohhhhh you will be... but not as a result of my hand. Lorenzo...” he started, lifting the warlock’s chin by placing a finger under it to ensure he had Lorenzo’s full attention, “One thing I can promise you... is that my son is going to obliterate you... but not all at once. I assure you that when he is finished, you will be begging for death.” 

Finishing his speech, and not wanting to hear any more, Asmodeus slapped Lorenzo’s face down and turned away, walking towards the shattered mirror which now lay crookedly. 

“If you want something doing right... you do it yourself.” Asmodeus sighed out as his hands closed together, some of the tension in his body eroding away. Now is where it begins, the greater demon’s path to slowly rebuild his strength, his power... but it will take some time.

**

Far away from this building nightmare, a glimmer of light refused to be extinguished... malec.

**

The gentle red glowing Christmas lights hanging down from the coving of Alec’s hospital room twinkled brightly, their light radiating on and off with the passing of days and nights, whilst the shadows that they cast danced softly and effortlessly along the slumbering close bodies of Magnus and Alec, who were laying together soundly in their hospital bed, arms wrapped around each other tightly, the dancing of light emphasising both their physical and emotional beauty, their beacon of hope. A beacon to both the Downworld and shadow world, which was slowly healing itself back to normal. 

Alec was growing stronger and stronger with each passing day, and his wounds, both physical and the deep emotional scaring, were slowly healing over as well. Despite this growing strength however, Alec could still only manage brief bursts of consciousness, but no matter when these bursts occurred, in the brightness of day or the blackness of night, every single time Alec’s eyes shakily fluttered opened for those few seconds, he was met by the same rippling brown soulful eyes of the man he loved, staring right back at him, conveying so so much love and feeling in the shortest of time, more than most people would experience in a lifetime, before sleep took Alec back once more. 

But Alec wasn’t the only one who needed healing...

The horror of what had happened, the unimaginable depths of pain and crushing emotional trauma of nearly losing everything he loved... it had all drained everything that Magnus had... forced him to come face to face with the life fading from his loves eyes as blood poorer out of his smouldering.... fortunately a sudden shunt in his sleep brought a restless distraught Magnus out of this latest terrifying episode, but as a cold trickle of sweat ran down the alpha’s face, he knew that his recovery was far from over. Magnus needed time to recover as well, to try to come to terms with what had happened to him... to them. But one thing he knew above all else, was exactly where he wanted to be, as close as possible to the man he loved. Magnus stayed with Alec the entire time, not separating himself from his mate for anything, even using his magic for their bodily needs so that not even a second passed without them being connected. Magnus had his body wrapped safely and protectively around Alec’s, like a key fitting a lock that it was destined to be made for, and it felt perfect... he never wanted to let go... never.

Occasionally, one of them would suddenly twitch or shuffle, and whoever it was, the others grip would suddenly tighten... instinctually hating that their peace, their connection, was being interrupted. 

Neither of them were sure how many days had passed, and frankly neither of them cared, and it wasn’t until Magnus’ eyes began to flutter busily behind his eyelids, that the healing stillness was finally coming to an end. 

Magnus’ fingers had been laced firmly within and between Alec’s, safely resting over his omega’s stomach... over their baby, the new life that they had made together, that their love had forged, and there his fingers had stayed the whole time, the depths of love that he had for Alec and this gift... it was perfect and complete.

Soon however, as Magnus began to wake, not in a rush to however, he carefully unbound one of his hands from Alec’s, making sure his other was still locked right and safely, and the alpha started slowly twirling his fingers and thumbs along Alec’s hands, and up the length of his arms, completely mesmerised by every contour, every strand of hair, and every throb of his loves life’s blood circulating around his body, each one infused with the same strength of love and warmth being shared along their link, just like his own body was. Magnus wasn’t trying to wake Alec up, he just couldn’t help himself... he needed to touch and be close to his love. Every so often though, one of Magnus’ delicately dancing finger tips would rub down Alec’s muscular forearm just right, and even in his sleep.

Alec’s arm would suddenly tense and jolt slightly as a gush of air would be abruptly drawn into his mouth, quickly followed by a series of convulsions washing around the omega’s body, spreading the sparks of pleasure like wild fire as soft moans leaked out Alec’s mouth in response to his mates touch.   
Now that their link was back, perhaps even somehow even stronger than before, each shunt of pleasure that lit Alec’s skin alight was shared along their bond, so much so that Magnus had to bite down hard on his lip as his head flung back and eyes slammed shut, forcing his head back into the pillow, desperately trying to stop a groan escaping, but despite his efforts a steady stream of staggered yet deep moans flooded from his mouth.

Obviously Magnus felt very guilty because of his actions...... but there was NO way he couldn’t tease and keep touching his mate... he hated it at the best of times when their whole bodies weren’t touching, or at the very least in eye shot of each other, so the events of late had made Magnus’ need increase ten fold. Not that Alec seemed to care in the least, as a massive smile covered his still slumbering face.

Unfortunately, even the medical equipment wasn’t safe from Magnus’ need. The near constant beeping and hissing of the hospital monitors, which they both knew were and had always been completely unnecessary as Magnus had been taking care of his love’s wounds through their link, had been annoying the warlock so much, because they had been totally trying drowning out the beyond adorable little snores and faint groans coming from Alec’s slightly dribbling smiling mouth, that Magnus finally lost his patients. With a resigned grunt, he abruptly pushed himself up forcefully from their bed, and after a brief sigh, the alpha gently flicked his wrist to magically fling the monitors away, just wanting to push them out into the corridor and not disturb Alec with a big movement.

But Magnus couldn’t prevent his whole body nearly jumping out of its skin surprise as something far more powerful, loud and destructive happened as a result of the smallest of actions. The alpha had to instinctively fling his arm up over his eyes and dart himself over Alec’s body protectively as a large chunk of wall was suddenly destroyed and a cloud of building cane hurtling towards them. 

Not only did the monitors get flung at nearly the speed of sound, all of their connections, along with half the plaster work, got ripped out of the wall and were sent charging along the floor, through their door, that he had opened for this purpose, and it didn’t stop until it crashed out of the window and down to the street below, all the way down the other side of the hospital wing.

Through all of this, Magnus’ other hand had never left Alec’s, who was still somehow asleep, and as Magnus tried to shake the experience off as something like he must have been even more powerful than thought, and with a still confused but slightly satisfying huff, Magnus slowly laid his body back down, retuning to spooning his body around Alec’s and tucking his other hand back over his omegas stomach, his favourite place to be in the world. Nothing would get in the way of their recovery, they were sharing and needing this experience together, like they did everything else in their lives.

Oblivious to both of them, the alpha had somehow tapped into their shared power... but only a fraction of it...

But the moment of silence that the lack of beeping brought had the opposite effect that Magnus had hoped for. Instead of being able to settle down to a blissful sleep with his mate, his mind began to wonder again, unfortunately instead of dreaming about their future together, it was instead flashing back to the pain and trauma of seeing what Alec went through... Each pained wince that tore out of his mouth as his head thundered around in their pillow illustrated another terrifying flashback... whether it was of remembering the way Alec’s body collapsed into his arms, watching the tears fall down his loves face as the blood poured out of his wound, or the way the alpha could feel his heart being shattered piece by agonising piece... and Magnus will never forget the look in Alec’s eyes...

The more Magnus remembered, each memory cascading through his conscious mind, the more his emotions resurfaced, and he could feel the terror that exploded its way around his body when he thought he was about to lose everything worth living for, all over again. Soon it became uncontrollable and the full extent of Magnus’ ultra alpha feelings began to erupt out of his control. His body thrashed back and forth under their covers as agonising whines poured out of the distressed alpha. He had to quickly break his hands out of the loving hold of his mates, clawing intensely onto the sheets so that he didn’t hurt Alec. The whole bed began to vibrate and the lights flickered on and off as the fittings locking the Christmas decorations into the ceiling started to shake loose. As Magnus’ face contorted tightly shut and his fingers stiffened and burned white, the whole building itself was quivering at the unimaginable...

A split second later, as this time floods of ice cold sweat rushed down Magnus’ thrashing face, his chest thundering wildly with his deep and erratic breaths... he was suddenly and completely enveloped in a new, yet perfectly familiar, blanket of warmth. Every tense and hurting muscle in Magnus’ body instantly relaxed, his body stilled, and the fires in his mind rescinded. But even the abruptness of the change didn’t phase Magnus in the least, the only thing he was feeling now was his right cheek, as it sparked and tingled with life. It took a few seconds for the warlock to realise that his whole body and cheek was reacting to Alec’s actions. His slightly stubbled face had brushed along magnus’ own as the omega had rushed to nuzzle himself into the gap between Magnus’ shoulders and his jaw, encasing his arms around his mates body and interlocking his fingers behind magnus’ back protectively, tightly, and securely. 

Alec had instantly felt the loss of Magnus’ touch, and even in his deep sleep, he could sense the sheer depths of his mates distress and pain that was cascading around his body, firing violently along their link. Sensing his loves pain was the spark Alec needed to finally wake up, and he was now hugging magnus so fricking tightly, and they could both feel their hearts pumping together, their link powering and sharing their love, and there Alec stayed, even despite magnus’ reassurances. 

“Alexander... you can.... you can let go now” magnus said wincing slightly as he was struggling to breath Alec was hugging him so tightly. 

Magnus’ voice sounded like heaven to Alec... like home, and the way he said Alexander... it made all of Alec’s hairs stand on end and his body twinge... but he wasn’t letting go, not until he knew Magnus was ok.

So, the only response he got was Alec quickly shaking his head back and forth, followed by another burst of his omega’s still changing scent, which again instantly relaxed magnus’ body, and covered him in the warmth of their love. 

“Ok...” Magnus smiled eventually, bringing his hands to rest and intertwine with Alec’s hair, he’d wait for Alec to be ready.

“I love you” Alec softy mumbled into Magnus’ body, his voice muffled because he didn’t want to break the hug.

All of Magnus’ face muscles instantly furrowed and contorted as a shunt of sadness struck, but it was good almost as quickly as it had came, he hadn’t lost Alec... and he wasn’t going to.

“I..” Magnus was just about the respond, but Alec got there first. 

“I missed you.” Alec instantly blushed though, thinking it was a stupid thing to say... he knew Magnus had never left his side, not even for a second. He could feel Magnus saving his.. their lives, but he still missed him.

“I missed you too Alec, and god...” Magnus said, putting all of his heart and soul into that last word, “I love you so so much, I hate that I don’t have the words...”

But when Alec’s grip got tighter and he snuggled in deeper, they both knew. just how deeply they both felt.

Worryingly though, as Magnus moved to rest his head over Alec’s, his nose came close to Alec’s neck, and the second he got the faintest whiff of scent from his omega glands magnus had to abruptly push Alec off of him, immediately hating himself for it, but the wall of primal, instinctual, screaming arousal and sexual need overwhelmed the alpha as images of him ploughing and reclaiming his mate exploded around his body...

Just then, and interrupting what magnus had hoped would have turned into a different kind of fun... Catarina came walking back into the room, although she wished she hadn't. Magnus was in full defence ultra alpha mode, which combined with two very aroused ultras, Alec was always aroused when Magnus was there, plus their link was swimming in horniness, created an intensely powerful wall of power and fierce ultra scent that pushed Catarina back out of the room and onto her bottom.

Quickly coming back to their senses, Magnus and Alec in tandem jumped out of bed and each grabbed one of Catarina’s hands and led her to the bed, not planning their actions, they just happened naturally.

After resting her down, it was then that their fully awake and aware eyes met for the first time since the attack... Alec’s eyes somehow seemed an even deeper and loving shade of brown as they started misting over, and Magnus’ natural eyes glistened with a thousand new shades of brown and gold... The environment around them was dulled out as everything they were started acting as one. Their breathing, their heart beats, the waves of emotion of their link, even their blinking and huge smiles, were all acting as one. The darkened room suddenly began to lighten slightly as a faint but noticeable stream of light began to travel between the two ultras... but Alec or Magnus didn’t notice... they were too busy staring into each other’s eyes.

“Well that was lovely thank you...” Catarina spoke sarcastically, rubbing her backside. But when she didn’t get a reply, she span her head back and forward between them, smiling as she quickly realised why.

“I have never seen two souls more destined to be one than yours” came Catarina’s slightly louder, which she wish she hadn’t had to make, but her ankle hurt and she needed to get out of the room before the arousal and god knows what else overflowed. She hadn’t spotted the stream of light along their link, but in the back corners of their minds, Alec and magnus did briefly wonder if this was an advancement in their connection somehow... until again in sync, they replied with a bewildered “what?” Not having really heard what the female warlock had said.

Catarina couldn’t help bust burst into laughter at that, and she proceeded to playfully slap both of their arms. "Come on you two, get out of here! Why are you taking up one of our beds?!" She jokingly teased.

But not even the tenderness of what they had just shared, or what Catarina had said and done, was enough to distract Magnus’ growing, and definitely 100% shared by Alec, need to fuck the life out of each other... or rather make love....

So after asking for the 234th time if everything with Alec and the baby were ok, along with 234 times of Alec asking if Magnus was ok, the warlock grabbed Alec’s hand, opened a portal and dragged him through it, back into their home where magnus could finally prove to them both, that they were still very much alive. The warlock was still worried about what Catarina had said earlier, about how their baby could be affecting Alec, the magic battling and raging inside him… but now wasn’t the time to ruin this with worry. As they disappeared through the portal back to their home, their hearts ready, their minds ready, their cocks ready and their souls ready to put this behind them.

Alec, Magnus and their baby were back… more powerful than ever, their love, their magic… and their determination to protect their family from anything by any means necessary, were all stronger than ever.

But what they didn’t know yet… was that Asmodeus was ready as well….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> Thank you so much if you read it, each and every read is so important to me.
> 
> I am so so so so sorry for leaving it so long :(   
> It will be completed! :)
> 
> Maybe leave a comment and hit me up on twitter, i lvoe reading your messages :) Tommy (me) @grrrsquishy (Im the one dying from a Matt hug!)
> 
> oh and the next chapter has magic... evil.. and i suggest you have a fan with you ;) Its gonna get hot!
> 
> Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on feedback, there could be more :)


End file.
